


Harry Potter i Zejście w Mrok

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Drama, Dumbledore-manipulator, Duża różnica wieku, Harry po ciemnej stronie mocy, M/M, Male Slash, Post Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Translation, Tłumaczenie na język polski | Translation in Polish, nieregularne aktualizacje, po co komu kanon, przemoc, seks z nieletnim - Harry ma 14 lat, slash pojawia się dosyć późno, tortury, tłumaczenie, wulgaryzmy, łagodne sceny erotyczne
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 109,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9505736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Czwarty rok. Przez przypadek Harry i horkruks Voldemorta zaczynają się porozumiewać i Harry powoli zaczyna się zmieniać. Staje się silniejszy i coraz bardziej świadomy złowieszczych wydarzeń, które miały wpływ na całe jego życie.Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Tłumaczenie przejęte za zgodą tłumaczki. (Szczegóły w nootes przed 1 rozdziałem).Tymczasowo zawieszone — więcej informacji w "rozdziale" 17.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).
  * A translation of [Harry Potter and the Descent into Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/272696) by [Athy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athy/pseuds/Athy). 



> **Autor** : Athey.
> 
>  **Tytuł oryginału** : Harry Potter and the Descent into Darkness.
> 
>  **Link do oryginału** : [fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6163339/1/Harry_Potter_and_the_Descent_into_Darkness), [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/272696).
> 
>  **Tłumacz** : Midnightesse (1-12), RCS (13-...).
> 
>  **Zgoda** : jest (zarówno autorki, jak i poprzedniej tłumaczki).
> 
>  **Beta** : Panna Mi (1-...), zxully (13-...).
> 
>  **Rating** : Autorka daje Mature (+16), na Explicit (+18) ze względu na scenę seksu między nieletnim i dorosłym (Harry ma lat 4, Voldemort 69).
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Rozdziały 1-12 zostały przetłumaczone przez Midnightesse.** Oryginalne tłumaczenie można znaleźć na [fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8251867/1/Harry-Potter-i-Zej%C5%9Bcie-w-Mrok).
> 
> TŁUMACZENIE PRZEJĘTE ZA ZGODĄ TŁUMACZKI. Re-upload rozdziałów 1-12 za zgodną Midnightesse.
> 
>  
> 
> Tekst w oryginale zakończony.
> 
> Tłumaczenie na specjalną prośbę mojej siostry, @MJP.
> 
>  
> 
> Edit — Informacja, co do drugiego tłumaczenia:  
>  **Obecnie jestem jedyną osobą, która ma zgodę tłumaczki na kontynuację tłumaczenia, a już na pewno na wykorzystanie jej pierwszych 12 rozdziałów.** Autorka również nie udzieliła w międzyczasie żadnej nowej zgody. Tłumacze publikujący rozdziały M. (na dodatek bez wspomnienia o niej), są po prostu złodziejami czyjejś ciężkiej pracy.  
>   
> 
>  
> 
> _§ Kursywa § - wężomowa_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła [Midnightesse](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4071010/Midnightesse). Betowała [Panna Mi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Panna_Mi/).

Harry był sam. Jeszcze nigdy w swoim życiu nie czuł się tak samotny i zagubiony. Nawet u Dursleyów, kiedy był małym dzieckiem. Wtedy przynajmniej samotność była jedyną rzeczą, jakiej kiedykolwiek doświadczył. Nie miał żadnego porównania. Teraz wiedział już, czym jest przyjaźń i jak to jest mieć osoby, którym można zaufać. Utrata tego i ponowne bycie zanurzonym w otchłani samotności było druzgocące.

Był trzeci listopada, ale jego problemy tak naprawdę zaczęły się trzydziestego pierwszego października. Najgorsze rzeczy zawsze dzieją się w Halloween. Był więc ostrożny. Doświadczenie nauczyło Harry'ego co roku obawiać się tego dnia, ale na coś takiego nie był przygotowany.

Był na czwartym roku Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwartcie i jak dotąd wszystko szło dość dobrze. No cóż, atak śmierciożerców podczas Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu parę tygodni przed rozpoczęciem semestru był raczej przerażającym doświadczeniem, do tego dochodziły jeszcze prorocze sny, które ostatnio miewał... Ale w gruncie rzeczy w szkole, jak dotąd, szło świetnie. Nawet ich nowy nauczyciel obrony był genialny. Szalony. Ale genialny.

Kiedy więc nazwisko Harry'ego wypadło z Czary Ognia, mianując go jednym z reprezentantów Turnieju Trójmagicznego, był zupełnie osłupiały, a otaczająca go cisza dzwoniła mu w uszach.

Cała szkoła była przekonana, że w jakiś sposób oszukiwał. Że znalazł jakiś sposób, by obejść linię wieku Dumbledore'a i wrzucić swoje nazwisko do czary. Co więcej, jego oszustwo w jakiś sposób wszystko spieprzyło, sprawiając, że zamiast jednego, wybranych zostało dwóch reprezentantów Hogwartu.

Dzień po wybraniu reprezentantów reporterka z Proroka Codziennego, Rita Skeeter, przybyła, by zrobić wywiad z całą czwórką. Jej artykuł był najbardziej żenującą rzeczą w całym jego życiu. Były to oczywiście całkowite brednie, ale nie powstrzymało to ludzi od wierzenia w nie.

Cała szkoła była przeciwko niemu. Stał się szukającym poklasku i uwagi kłamcą, który wciąż płakał nocami za swoimi zmarłymi rodzicami i miał problemy z psychiczną stabilizacją. Ale z tym wszystkim mógłby sobie prawdopodobnie poradzić — gdyby nie to, że porzuciły go dwie osoby, które zawsze miały stać po jego stronie.

Ron był wściekły. Nawet przez minutę nie wierzył Harry'emu, kiedy ten mówił, że nie wrzucił swojego nazwiska do czary. Był przekonany, że Harry znalazł sposób, by oszukać linię wieku i zgłosić się bez podzielenia się z Ronem tą informacją. Że nie chciał zwiększać sobie konkurencji. Że nie chciał ryzykować dania Ronowi możliwości uzyskania takiej chwały.

Głupi, pieprzony dupek był po prostu tak cholernie zazdrosny o sławę Harry'ego, że nie dostrzegał prawdy. Sam fakt, że był skłonny uwierzyć, że Harry mógłby chcieć mieć cokolwiek wspólnego z „wieczną chwałą" sprawiał, że jego gniew wzrastał kilkakrotnie. Pokazało mu to, że jego przyjaciel tak naprawdę wcale go nie znał.

No i była Hermiona. Nawet _ona_ mu nie uwierzyła! Była na niego wściekła za oszukiwanie. Za zrobienie czegoś, co spieprzyło cały turniej wybierając czterech reprezentantów zamiast trzech, i za lekkomyślne narażanie swojego życia na niebezpieczeństwo. Była tak wściekła, że nie potrafiła odsunąć na bok swojej złości i wysłuchać jego uporczywych prób wyjaśnienia, że tak naprawdę niczego złego nie zrobił.

Była sobota i ukrywał się w swoim dormitorium. Wszyscy jego współlokatorzy wyszli już na śniadanie. Żaden z nich nie fatygował się, by go obudzić, biorąc pod uwagę, że żaden z nich właściwie się do niego nie odzywał. Nie, żeby w ogóle planował iść na śniadanie. Od tych wszystkich spojrzeń, szeptów i kpin cholernych Ślizgonów robiło mu się niedobrze.

Harry leżał na łóżku, zakopany głęboko w czerwonej pościeli i ocieniony przez ciężkie, zaciągnięte zasłony otaczające łóżko z czterema kolumnami. Zamknął oczy i próbował oczyścić swój umysł z całego bólu i samotności, które czuł. Wypełniło go poczucie całkowitego odrzucenia, zacisnął szczękę i odetchnął głęboko kilka razy, próbując je odepchnąć. Wyrzucić z siebie wszystko. Wyłączyć wszystko.

_Nicość._

Uspokoił swój oddech i wraz z równymi, głębokimi wdechami napięcie zaczęło go opuszczać. Uciekał w głąb swojego umysłu w sposób, w jaki nie robił tego od lat. W przeszłości zwykł robić to będąc zamkniętym w komórce i próbując nie płakać, ponieważ jego krewni powiedzieli lub zrobili mu coś wyjątkowo bolesnego, ale zaprzestał tego dawno temu.

Kiedy wchodził coraz głębiej i głębiej, powoli zaczął rozpoznawać to miejsce. Minęły wieki od czasu, kiedy ostatnio to robił. Całkowicie o tym zapomniał. Przestrzeń była rozległa i bezkształtna. Ogromna biała rozciągłość otoczona murem tego samego koloru. W najbardziej oddalonym kącie dostrzegł ciemny kształt, na który przez lata nie zwracał zbytniej uwagi i całkowicie zapomniał o jego istnieniu. Przez chwilę przyglądał mu się ciekawie. Wspomnienia, które go dotyczyły były mgliste i wyblakłe. Tak wiele czasu minęło, odkąd ostatnio poświęcił temu miejscu choćby jedną myśl. Tak naprawdę zdarzało się, że przekonywał sam siebie, że sobie to wszystko wyobraził.

Teraz, kiedy myślał o tym odizolowanym od reszty jego umysłu ciemnym kącie, zdawał sobie sprawę, że _zawsze_ tam był. Zawsze był z nim, choć już wiele lat temu całkowicie stracił świadomość jego istnienia. Pamiętał jakieś głupie, zatarte wspomnienia strachu przed tym ciemnym miejscem znajdującym się wewnątrz niego. Musiał być jakiś... jakiś _powód,_ dla którego się go bał. W swojej dziecięcej naiwności myślał o tym jako o czymś okropnym, co powinno zostać odrzucone i ukryte, ale tak naprawdę nie pamiętał, skąd te myśli się wzięły.

Wiedział natomiast, że w którymś momencie, dawno temu, zaczął odpychać to od siebie przy użyciu całej swojej silnej woli. Jakby budował swojego rodzaju mentalną barierę, która otaczałaby to i trzymała z dala od niego. Utrzymywała go odseparowanego od tego strasznego, ciemnego miejsca w jego własnym umyśle.

Teraz, kiedy w końcu zaczął zwracać na to uwagę, zdał sobie sprawę, że wciąż to robi. To było niczym automatyczny mechanizm obronny. To po prostu tam _było._ A on po prostu to _robił_. Zawsze tak było. Mglisty, ciemny kształt otaczała niewidzialna bariera i mógł wyczuć, że utrzymywanie jej na miejscu pochłania naprawdę mnóstwo jego energii. Zastanawiało go, jak wiele swojej mocy tak naprawdę poświęcał na ciągłe odpychanie tej małej rzeczy z daleka od siebie.

Badał teraz czarny kształt spekulatywnym wzrokiem. Czy naprawdę miał jakiś dobry powód, by się go bać, i czy warto było poświęcać tyle energii, by trzymać go z dala od siebie? Teraz wyglądał dla niego raczej niewinnie, choć musiał przyznać, że cały czas wydawał się... mroczny.

Jego pierwszy eksperyment mający na celu zidentyfikowanie _ciemnego miejsca_ mógłby zostać porównywany do fizycznego szturchnięcia go długim patykiem. Krótko i szybko tknął je mentalnie, oczekując z ciekawością na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź. Nie było żadnej.

Kontynuował swoje badania, zbliżając się do kształtu i odkrył, że im bliżej niego się znajduje, tym... _cieplej_ się czuje. Wcale nie było mroczne i zimne, odczuwał je raczej jako dziwnie... _komfortowe_. Prawie jak jakaś zapomniana obecność, i to wcale nie taka, której miałby ochotę się pozbyć.

Podszedł bliżej, czując się jeszcze cieplej i swobodniej. W swojej mentalnej przestrzeni wyobraził sobie siebie stojącego w olbrzymim, białym pokoju, zaciemniony kąt wciąż był mglisty i rozmazany, ale tym razem miał jakąś formę. Wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę i... _podobało mu się_ to, co poczuł. To nie była tylko miękkość wokół jego ręki, ale dreszcz, który przeszedł przez całe jego ciało. Delikatne mrowienie, które wywołało nieznaczny uśmiech na jego twarzy, jego pierwszy prawdziwy uśmiech od czasu Halloween.

Jednak ta automatyczna ochrona wciąż tam była. Więziła ciemny kształt w tym małym kącie, nie dopuszczając go do reszty jego umysłu. Harry zdecydował się ją obniżyć. To ciemne coś w żaden sposób mu nie zagrażało. Przestał się tego bać i nie było żadnego powodu, aby nadwerężać swoją energię magiczną tylko po to, by to opanować.

Zatrzymał ciągłą walkę, jaką jego magia toczyła z ciemnym kształtem przez ostatnie nie wiadomo ile lat i poczuł, jakby olbrzymi ciężar nagle opadł z jego ramion. Harry aż sapnął z zaskoczenia, czując ogromną, natychmiastową różnicę, jaka w nim zaszła. Nie mógł uwierzyć, jak wiele swojej magii tracił na utrzymywanie tego ciemnego czegoś z dala od siebie! To było nienormalne!

Nagle przyszło mu do głowy, że być może to był powód, dla którego przez ostatnie trzy lata tak beznadziejnie szło mu na zajęciach. Czy rzucanie przez niego zaklęć było utrudnione przez tą ciągłą walkę, którą jego podświadomość toczyła z samą sobą przez całe jego życie?

Harry z powrotem skoncentrował się na ciemnym kształcie, chcąc przekonać się, jak zareaguje na to nagłe uwolnienie z więzienia. Tak naprawdę nie wyglądało na to, by zaszła jakakolwiek zmiana. Wciąż tam był i wciąż był... _miły_ w dotyku. Nie zaczął nagle rosnąć lub się poruszać, ani robić niczego w tym stylu. Po prostu wciąż tam był, przed oczami jego umysłu, nadal wyglądając raczej niewinnie. Harry zastanawiał się dlaczego, w imię Merlina, kiedykolwiek w ogóle obawiał się tej rzeczy. Nagle pomyślał, że to była prawdopodobnie jakaś dziecinna bzdura, która nie stanowiła żadnego prawdziwego zagrożenia, a on skonstruował tę podświadomą barierę dzięki przypadkowej magii i instynktownie ją utrzymywał.

To było dla niego szokujące, że jakaś nieświadoma, przypadkowa magia, którą wykonał mając cztery czy pięć lat, naprawdę mogła negatywnie wpłynąć na jego edukację!

W końcu opuścił wnętrze swojego umysłu i westchnął ciężko, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że w końcu powinien wstać z łóżka. Nawet unikając posiłków z resztą szkoły wciąż musiał odrobić pracę domową i nie mógł pozwolić sobie odkładanie tego ani chwili dłużej.

 

———

 

To było... _niesamowite._ Jego umysł był tak... przejrzysty. Jego magia tak łatwa do kontrolowania i manipulowania. Mógł wręcz wyczuć, jak wirowała wokół niego w potężnych falach, wtapiając się w magię otaczającego go zamku. Jeszcze nigdy w całym życiu nie czuł się tak zintegrowany ze swoją mocą, jakby tworzyła z nim jedność.

Dopóki nie przestał, nie miał pojęcia jak wiele swojej magii poświęcał tej małej walce z ciemnym kształtem. Teraz jego magia była cały czas pod jego palcami, łatwo i szybko odpowiadając na jego wezwanie. Jego umysł również był o wiele bardziej jasny. Po prostu _rozumiał_ , co było napisane w książce i co mówili nauczyciele. To było niesamowite i był ogłuszony faktem, że tak dużo czasu mu zajęło, zanim zaczął to _pojmować_.

To było takie _oczywiste_! Jak mógł żyć tyle czasu, nie dostrzegając prawdy? Nie rozumiejąc, co właściwie robi?

Teoria magii zawsze była dla niego nieuchwytna. Wystarczające przećwiczenie zaklęcia umożliwiło mu rzucenie go, ale nigdy tak naprawdę nie wiedział, jak i dlaczego magia w ogóle działa. Teraz rozumiał. Mógł _zobaczyć_ tę magię. _Poczuć ją_ , kiedy go otaczała i przenikała przez niego. Jego magia współpracowała z nim tak swobodnie, a posiadanie takiej kontroli nad nią wywoływało w nim dreszcz rozkoszy.

Ostatni tydzień zajęć był tak niesamowitym doświadczeniem, że nie przeszkadzały mu nawet drwiny i wściekłe spojrzenia towarzyszące mu na każdym kroku.

Każdej nocy, przed zaśnięciem regulował swój oddech i pozwalał swojej świadomości prześliznąć się w głąb swojego umysłu, aby móc lepiej przyjrzeć się ciemnemu kształtowi. Chciał zarejestrować każdą możliwą reakcję na zaprzestanie walki z nim, ale... wciąż nie było _żadnej_. Wciąż miał ten sam kształt i rozmiar i znajdował się w tym samym miejscu, gdzieś w głębi jego umysłu.

Jak, do cholery, mógł _tyle czasu_ marnować tak wiele energii i koncentracji na walkę z małym, czarnym czymś w swoim umyśle!

Próbował przypomnieć sobie, co spowodowało, że w dzieciństwie w ogóle zaczął bać się tej rzeczy.

Stopniowo zaczął podchodzić coraz bliżej i bliżej ciemnego miejsca. Zajęcia i nauka były doskonałą odskocznią, ale wciąż czuł się straszliwie samotny. Jego dwoje najlepszych przyjaciół wciąż go unikało, co było bolesne, ale zbliżanie się do ciemnego miejsca sprawiało, że był w stanie odsunąć od siebie ten ból. Zupełnie jakby ciemny kształt wypełniał jakąś pustą przestrzeń w nim samym, dawno zapomnianym ciepłem, powodując, że wzdychał z przyjemnością.

 

———

 

Minęło kolejnych parę dni. Hagrid zaprowadził go do lasu pod osłoną peleryny-niewidki i pokazał mu _smoki_. Madam Maxime też tam była, a w drodze powrotnej do zamku Harry wpadł na Igora Karkarowa, przez co nie miał wątpliwości, że zarówno Krum, jak i Fleur Delacour również wkrótce dowiedzą się o smokach.

Potter wątpił, by ktokolwiek kłopotał się, by powiedzieć o tym Cedrikowi.

Tej nocy, podczas której Harry po raz pierwszy zobaczył smoki, skontaktował się poprzez kominek z Syriuszem. Jego ojciec chrzestny ostrzegł Harry'ego, że Karkarow był kiedyś śmierciożercą. Powiedział również, że podejrzewa, że kimkolwiek była osoba, która wrzuciła nazwisko Harry'ego do czary ognia, zrobiła to w nadziei, że zakończy się to dla Pottera rychłą śmiercią.

Ludzie _ginęli_ w tym turnieju. Nie bez powodu zabronili uczestnictwa osobom poniżej siódmego roku. Harry, który dopiero zaczynał swój czwarty rok, był całkowicie nieprzygotowany na zadania, z którymi miał się zmierzyć. Po prostu nie uczył się magii wystarczająco długo, by być zaznajomionym choć z częścią czarów, które poznali pozostali reprezentanci.

Z tego powodu, Harry wciąż był absolutnie przerażony perspektywą stanięcia twarzą w twarz z gigantycznym _smokiem._ Syriusz powiedział mu, że zna pewien prosty sposób poradzenia sobie z gadem, ale musiał przerwać, gdy Harry usłyszał, że ktoś schodzi do pokoju wspólnego. Byli zmuszeni zakończyć rozmowę wcześniej, co okropnie rozczarowało Harry'ego.

Jego rozczarowanie zmieniło się w złość, kiedy odkrył, że osobą, która mu przeszkodziła, był nikt inny jak Ron. _Zazdrosny, zdradziecki dupek, który kiedyś uważał się za jego najlepszego przyjaciela._

_A tak naprawdę jest tylko szukającym uwagi frajerem._

_Jedyne, czego kiedykolwiek ode mnie chciał, to pławienie się w świetle chwały „chłopca, który przeżył". Kiedy tylko zdał sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę żyje w moim cieniu, wściekł się i odwrócił ode mnie_ — komentował wściekle cichy głosik wewnątrz głowy Harry'ego.

 

———

 

W ciągu kilku następnych dni każdą wolną chwilę Harry spędzał na szukaniu wszystkich informacji, jakie tylko można było znaleźć o smokach. Im więcej o nich czytał, tym bardziej zdawał sobie sprawę, jak niesamowicie niebezpieczne one są. Zwykle całe grupy czarodziejów były odpowiedzialne za panowanie nad tymi olbrzymimi stworzeniami. Potrzeba było dwudziestu czarodziejów równocześnie rzucających zaklęcie ogłuszające, by w ogóle pozbawić smoka przytomności.

Odłożył książkę, którą czytał na stolik przy łóżku, rozłożył się na narzucie i westchnął głęboko. Było późno — prawdopodobnie nieco po północy — i wszyscy jego współlokatorzy już spali. Był zestresowany i, szczerze mówiąc, zaczynał się naprawdę wkurzać. Do zadania pozostał tylko tydzień, a on nadal nie miał pojęcia, co zamierzał zrobić.

Sięgnął po poduszkę, zamknął oczy i wycofał się do swojego umysłu. Zauważył, że bycie bliżej czarnego kształtu wyciszało go i uspokajało nerwy w dziwacznie przyjemny sposób. _Lubił_ być blisko niego. Lubił dotykać koniuszkami palców jego powierzchni. Zaczął zbliżać się jeszcze bardziej. Opierać się o niego jak o gigantyczną poduszkę. Ciepło i wygoda otaczały go, jakby nasycały każdy jego stargany nerw spokojem. Zaraz po odwiedzeniu swojego umysłu jego myśli były o wiele bardziej przejrzyste, czuł się pełen energii i niemal jak nowonarodzony, kiedy spędzał czas w pobliżu swojego mrocznego przyjaciela.

Wszedł znów do umysłu, kierując się prosto do zacienionego miejsca i siadając obok niego, czując otulające go ciepło. Aż westchnął z przyjemności czując, że coś jest razem z nim. Nie potrafił do końca tego wyjaśnić, ale kiedy znajdował się w pobliżu ciemnego kształtu czuł się tak, jakby był w czyimś towarzystwie. Jakby nie był sam.

Wziął głęboki wdech i bez większego namysłu zaczął mówić. Mówił i mówił o tym, co działo się w jego życiu, opowiadał o stresie i strachu, które go wypełniały, gdy martwił się nadchodzącym zadaniem.

Właściwie nie robił tego nigdy wcześniej. Mówił do... cóż, właściwie do samego siebie. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że to raczej szalone, ale nie zmusiło go to, by przestać. Po prostu... potrzebował kogoś, z kim mógłby porozmawiać i nawet, jeśli wiedział, że to zwariowane, czuł jakby ta mroczna część jego czystego, białego psychicznego świata tak naprawdę była oddzielną osobą.

Po długiej sesji rozprawiania i bredzenia Harry ucichł, i wreszcie był w stanie zrelaksować się w towarzystwie tej przyjemnej obecności. W jakiś sposób czuł się oczyszczony. Dobrze było się wyładować. Wyrzucić z siebie to wszystko. W końcu powiedzieć o tym _komuś_ , nawet, jeśli tak naprawdę mówił do samego siebie.

Mroczna obecność, na przeciwko której siedział, nagle w jakiś sposób... _zmieniła się_. To nie było duża zmiana, ale Harry, który poświęcał jej wiele uwagi, zauważył ją natychmiast.

Zesztywniał i wyostrzył wszystkie zmysły, mentalnie obserwując i poszukując jakiejkolwiek zmiany.

Ciemność nie zmieniła swojego kształtu czy rozmiaru, ale obecność zdawała się... _obejmować_ Harry'ego, jak gdyby się o niego opierała. Wszystko działo się w jego umyśle, więc jakiekolwiek fizyczne manifestacje były oczywiście wytworem wyobraźni Harry'ego. Większość tego nie miała zresztą żadnych fizycznych manifestacji — to były tylko uczucia i wrażenia. Ale gdyby Harry miał w jakiś sposób fizycznie opisać, co się zmieniło, mógłby powiedzieć, że obecność po prostu przyciągnęła go i _przytuliła._

Powoli zaczął uspokajać się pod wpływem tego przyjemnego doznania. Uścisk ocieplał go w sposób, którego nie potrafił nawet opisać. Harry nigdy za bardzo nie przepadał za byciem dotykanym. Nie był przyzwyczajony do fizycznego kontaktu. Jedyny kontakt, jaki kiedykolwiek miał z Dursleyami był bolesny i, z całą pewnością, negatywny. Zanim poszedł do Hogwartu, nigdy nie był trzymany lub przytulany. Nawet, jeśli ktoś próbował nawiązać z nim jakiś fizyczny kontakt, zawsze się wycofywał. Nie wiedział, jak powinien zareagować, więc po prostu uciekał.

Ale to było inne.

Nie odczuwał żadnej potrzeby, by to od siebie odepchnąć. Żadnego dyskomfortu ani niepewności. Nie czuł się dziwnie, nie był zażenowany i wcale nie miał ochoty wycofać się i wrócić do swojej bezpiecznej strefy. _To była_ jego bezpieczna strefa.

Wypuścił z siebie powietrze w długim, głębokim wydechu, czując jak wraz z nim opuszcza go ogromna ilość napięcia. Obecność otuliła go ciaśniej, zupełnie jakby osłaniała go całego i trzymała blisko siebie. Nigdy, w całym swoim życiu, nie czuł się bardziej... kompletny i akceptowany. Uwielbiał to uczucie. Nie chciał, by kiedykolwiek się skończyło.

Chciał również chwycić obecność i odkrył, że może to zrobić. On i mroczna obecność przez bardzo długi czas trzymali się nawzajem, dopóki świadomość Harry'ego nie zaczęła przechodzić w nieświadomość, gdy powoli zapadł w sen.

 

———

 

Następnego ranka obudził się z czymś, co mógłby nazwać wyłącznie objawieniem. Harry po prostu dokładnie wiedział, jak poradzić sobie ze smokami. To nie było pojedyncze „proste zaklęcie", więc był pewny, że to nie o tym chciał mu powiedzieć Syriusz — nie, żeby Syriusz kiedykolwiek mógł wpaść na to, co Harry zamierzał zrobić. Jednak, mimo że nie miało to nic wspólnego z rozwiązaniem, jakie sugerował jego ojciec chrzestny, jego sposób prawdopodobnie i tak był lepszy niż jakikolwiek inny. Przynajmniej miał absolutną _pewność_ , że zadziała.

Po pierwsze musiał się upewnić, że dostanie albo Chińskiego Ogniomiota, albo Walijskiego Zielonego. Wiedział, że jego plan zadziała o wiele lepiej z tymi dwoma gatunkami, niż z Rogogonem lub Krótkopyskim. Ogniomiot byłby najłatwiejszy. Posłuchałby. Wschodni smok miałby najmniejszy problem ze zrozumieniem. Teraz sztuczka polegała na tym, żeby to właśnie jego dostać.

Harry tak zaangażował się w swoje plany dotyczące zadania, że minął niemal cały dzień, zanim w końcu zaczął zastanawiać się, skąd przyszła ta nagła inspiracja.

Przez ostatnie kilka dni przeczytał tak wiele tekstów o smokach, że cała zdobyta o nich wiedza zlała się w jedno i nie miał już pojęcia, co pochodziło z jakiej książki. Wmawiał sobie, że musiał to gdzieś wyczytać, ale im dłużej o tym myślał, tym bardziej był pewny, że wcale tak nie było.

Właściwie, kiedy teraz kontynuował swoje poszukiwania, w żadnej książce o smokach nie był w stanie znaleźć choćby najmniejszej wzmianki, która mówiłaby o tym, że... że osoba posiadająca dar _wężomowy_ byłaby w stanie się z nimi komunikować.

Skąd wziął się ten pomysł?

Czy to był tylko jakiś idiotyczny sen, a on oparł wszystkie swoje plany na czymś, co nawet nie zadziała?

Tyle, że był absolutnie pewny, że zadziała. Po prostu. Odsunął więc od siebie niepewność i z powrotem skupił się na nadchodzącym zadaniu.

Upewnić się, że dostanie Ogniomiota.

Okazało się to prostsze, niż myślał, kiedy tego popołudnia zobaczył Ludona Bagmana przechadzającego się po błoniach pod lasem. Skorzystał z okazji i podążył za mężczyzną. Głos pochodzący z tyłu głowy Harry'ego powiedział mu, że to prawdopodobnie było oszukiwanie, ale nagle o wiele głośniejszy głos sprzeciwił się mówiąc, że jego priorytetem jest przetrwanie, a nie wygrana. Nie _obchodziło go_ , co będzie musiał zrobić. Chciał być po prostu pewny, że wyjdzie z tego żywy.

Harry zapytał Bagmana, w najbardziej niejednoznaczny sposób, w jaki tylko mógł, czy w następnym zadaniu reprezentanci będą musieli coś wybierać, i jak dokładnie poszczególne rzeczy będą przydzielane do poszczególnych reprezentantów. Bagman szybko załapał, co Harry robił i dzięki jego zakładowi i postawieniu na wygraną Harry'ego, wyraził gorliwą chęć pomocy.

Okazało się, że każdy reprezentant będzie musiał wylosować z torebki miniaturkę smoka, z którym będzie musiał się zmierzyć.

Harry odkrył również, że jako najmłodszy reprezentant będzie wybierał jako ostatni. To nieco komplikowało sprawę. Z pewnością nie miał zamiaru liczyć na szczęście, kiedy jego szanse na wylosowanie tego smoka, którego chciał wynosiły tylko jeden do czterech.

Tej nocy znowu zagłębił się w swoim umyśle i opowiedział o swoich problemach i troskach mrocznej obecności, relaksując się w jej ciepłym, wygodnym objęciu. Mógł wręcz przysiąc, że od czasu do czasu reagowała. To nie były słowa ani dźwięki, ale coś w rodzaju odczuć i _emocji_. Jakby solidaryzowała się z nim w niedoli. Rozumiała go. Była jak matka, trzymająca i kołysząca dziecko, kiedy jest samotne i przerażone. Ale była również niczym dobry przyjaciel. Lub towarzysz, który rozumie cię lepiej, niż ktokolwiek inny na świecie. Taki, któremu możesz ufać, że zawsze będzie przy tobie.

Harry nie potrafił wyjaśnić, dlaczego tak się czuł. Tak naprawdę nie było słów, które mogłyby opisać to w taki sposób, aby miało to sens dla kogokolwiek innego. Pomimo tego, że nie było to ani trochę logiczne, wcale nie miał ochoty z tym walczyć. Czuł się lepiej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Jego magia była silniejsza i czuł się bardziej... jak on, i bardziej swobodnie z sobą samym niż pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek czuł się w całym swoim życiu.

Mroczna obecność trzymała go i uspokajała jego skołatane nerwy. Słuchała jego trosk wydając delikatne wibracje, które sprawiały, że Harry był naprawdę całkowicie przekonany, że obecność rzeczywiście go _słucha_. Jeśli to miało jakikolwiek sens... a wiedział, że nie miało.

Następnego ranka Harry obudził się z szerokim uśmiechem. Przez moment czuł wręcz nieodpartą chęć, by zachichotać, jednak szybko odsunął ją od siebie i zmarszczył brwi, pozwalając swoim myślom skupić się na tym, co planował dzisiaj zrobić.

W pewnym sensie wiedział, że nie było to w porządku. Że to było... nie fair, lub coś równie absurdalnego. Głupie powody, które Harry natychmiast odłożył na bok przypominając sobie, że tak naprawdę to, na którego ze smoków trafią inni reprezentanci nie zmieni ich sytuacji. Tylko Harry był wężousty w tym gronie i był jedynym, który mógłby mieć jakąkolwiek korzyść z wylosowania Ogniomiota.

W rzeczywistości Ogniomiot był jednym z najbardziej niebezpiecznych stworzeń z tej grupy. Rogogon też potrafił być naprawdę groźny w fizycznym sensie. Był pokryty kolcami i z tego, co mówił Hagrid, mógł wywnioskować, że ma wyjątkowo nieprzyjemne usposobienie — ale zasięg jego ognistego oddechu był zasadniczo najmniejszy ze czterech smoków. Ogniomiot natomiast ział ogniem najdalej i najszerzej, i nie był to o tyle „ognisty oddech", a raczej stopiony, ciekły płomień.

Jeśli upewni się, że żaden z pozostałych reprezentantów nie dostanie Ogniomiota, tak naprawdę zrobi im przysługę. Naprawdę.

Po lunchu tego dnia, opuszczając Wielką Salę, Harry podążył za Cedrikiem Diggorym. Popularny Puchon zawsze był otoczony przez innych uczniów — uczniów noszących plakietki „Potter Cuchnie" — ale Harry zmusił się, by odłożyć na bok swoje wątpliwości i skierował się w stronę starszego chłopca.

— Potter? O co chodzi? — Zapytał Cedrik, rzucając kilku swoim chichoczącym kumplom spojrzenie mówiące, żeby się zamknęli.

— Musimy pogadać. To ważne.

Cedrik obrzucił go podejrzliwym, niezdecydowanym spojrzeniem, ale w końcu skinął głową. Powiedział swoim przyjaciołom, że za minutę wróci, po czym podążył za Harrym do pustej klasy. Potter wziął głęboki oddech, wciąż niepewny, czy powinien to ciągnąć. W jego umyśle toczyła się wojna między moralnością tego, co zamierzał zrobić, ale, ku jego zdziwieniu, część walcząca przeciwko temu i świadoma, że jest to „złe", protestowała zaskakująco słabo. To tak, jakby walczył przeciwko temu tylko dlatego, że czuł, że powinien z tym walczyć, nie dlatego, że rzeczywiście wierzył, że to było _złe._

Harry odwrócił się do starszego Puchona, zakładając na twarz raczej przekonującą maskę zestresowania. Jego prawdziwe nerwy opuściły go jednak niemal natychmiast, kiedy zdecydował się to zrobić, zastąpione przez podniecenie wypełniające jego żołądek. Był prawie _podekscytowany_ możliwością sprawdzenia, czy naprawdę potrafi to zrobić. Czy to naprawdę zadziała.

— Cedrik, chciałem cię ostrzec.

Oczy starszego chłopca zwęziły się i podejrzliwość wróciła do nich z pełną mocą.

— Wiem, na czym będzie polegało pierwsze zadanie — powiedział Harry, przytakując z determinacją i patrząc prosto w bladoszare oczy. Poczuł, jak magia wiruje wokół niego. Dostosowywała się do jego woli bez żadnego wysiłku. Nie musiał nawet wypowiadać słowa! Nie, żeby miał jakiekolwiek pojęcie, jakie słowa mogą pozwolić komuś czytać w cudzych myślach. Robił to całkowicie instynktownie. Nie miał pojęcia, skąd właściwie wiedział, że może to robić, był po prostu pewny, że to zadziała. I to było takie proste! Cholera, nie musiał nawet używać różdżki. Wślizgnął się do umysłu drugiego chłopca z łatwością i mógł wyczuć myśli oraz emocje wirujące wokół niego.

Cedrik był podekscytowany perspektywą otrzymania wskazówki dotyczącej nadchodzącego zadania, ale również zastanawiał się dlaczego, w imię Merlina, Harry miałby mu ją dawać.

— Pierwszym zadaniem są smoki — poinformował Harry. Drugi chłopiec wciąż był całkowicie nieświadomy obecności Harry'ego w swoim umyśle. Harry musiał bardzo ciężko walczyć, by powstrzymać uśmieszek cisnący mu się na usta. _To było takie proste!_

— Smoki! — Wykrzyknął Cedrik, a jego umysł wypełnił się spanikowanymi myślami i obrazami ogromnych bestii z ostrymi kłami oraz ścian ognia.

— Tak, mają cztery. Szwedzki Krótkopyski, Rogogon Węgierski, Walijski Zielony i _Chiński Ogniomiot —_ kiedy Harry wymawiał ostatnią nazwę, podążył za myślą w głowie starszego chłopca i otoczył ją najsilniejszym poczuciem grozy i niechęci, jakie tylko mógł subtelnie umieścić w umyśle Cedrika. Przykrył tę konkretną _myśl_ jak najsilniejszym pragnieniem, by każdym możliwym kosztem uniknąć wylosowania go.

_Nie wybieraj Ogniomiota._

Twarz Cedrika ukazywała jedynie całkowite przerażenie na myśl o walce ze _smokiem_ , jednak po chwili udało mu się ukryć te emocje, choć wciąż wyglądał na zestresowanego. Myśli Puchona nie były tak proste do kontrolowania jak jego twarz. Wewnątrz wciąż był całkowicie spanikowany.

— Dlaczego _mi_ o tym mówisz? — Zapytał nagle, gdy opanowała go znów wcześniejsza podejrzliwość.

— Kiedy je zobaczyłem — znaczy, smoki — widziałem tam też Madam Maxime i Karkarowa. Jeśli oni wiedzą, wiedzą także ich reprezentanci. To byłoby nie fair, gdybyś został jedynym z całej czwórki, który nie ma o niczym pojęcia — powiedział Harry z niewinnym wyrazem twarzy, wzruszając ramionami. Cedrik wyglądał na zaskoczonego i skomentował w myślach, jak bardzo Harry był naiwny.

Harry znów musiał walczyć bardzo _ciężko_ , by powstrzymać zadowolony uśmieszek.

Naiwny, _rzeczywiście_. Zachichotał w myślach.

W końcu Cedrik zaakceptował gest Harry'ego i podziękował mu za informację. Każdy z nich poszedł w swoją stronę i Harry wreszcie pozwolił chytremu uśmieszkowi wypłynąć na swoją twarz.

_Takie proste._

 

———

 

Następnego dnia Moody zatrzymał Harry'ego po lekcji obrony i zachowywał się niemal tak, jakby próbował subtelnie zaoferować Harry'emu pomoc. Doszło nawet do tego, że powiedział mu, że oszukiwanie zawsze było częścią historii Turnieju Trójmagicznego. To nieco uspokoiło pewną część poczucia winy Harry'ego, był jednak wystarczająco oddany swojemu planowi, by nie zwracać uwagi na jakiekolwiek moralne wątpliwości.

Moody zapytał Harry'ego, czy ma już jakiś plan na to, jak stawić czoła pierwszemu zadaniu i właściwie wydawał się raczej zszokowany, gdy Harry z zaskakującą ilością pewności siebie przyznał, że owszem, ma.

Moody przyglądał mu się przez chwilę z zaciekawieniem, po czym skinął głową i pozwolił udać się na następne zajęcia.

 

———

 

Znalezienie Kruma bez towarzystwa było dość proste. Potężny Bułgar spędzał zaskakująco dużo czasu w bibliotece. Cała zabawa polegała na tym, by dorwać go, zanim otoczy go jego fan klub.

Harry nie miał problemu z zapamiętaniem, w jakich godzinach uczeń Durmstrangu zwykle pojawiał się w bibliotece, zwłaszcza, że sam ostatnio spędzał tam sporo czasu. Czekał więc na niego następnego popołudnia i osaczył niemal natychmiast, wiedząc, że nie ma zbyt wiele czasu. Przywołał swoją magię, trzymając swobodnie różdżkę i wślizgnął się do umysłu Kruma.

Uczeń Durmstrangu natychmiast stężał i jego umysł wypełnił się podejrzliwością. Harry użył właściwie tej samej historii, co z Cedrikiem — wprowadzając kilka koniecznych modyfikacji. Miał świadomość, że Krum już wiedział o smokach, ale nie wiedział, że Harry o tym wie — w końcu był pod peleryną — niewidką, kiedy widział Karkarowa w lesie. Biorąc pod uwagę, że Krum nie chciał wpakować swojego dyrektora w kłopoty, sam oczywiście udawał, że nic nie wie.

Po krótkiej chwili rozglądania się po umyśle Kruma zauważył, że było tam coś... _dziwnego_. Nie wiedział, _co_ to było, ale mentalnie wyczuwał coś nienaturalnego. Nie chcąc pozostać w umyśle Kruma na długo rozejrzał się, starając się zwracać na siebie jak najmniejszą uwagę.

Dowiedział się, że Krum chciał dostać albo Krótkopyskiego, albo Zielonego, więc Harry subtelnie popchnął go w stronę Krótkopyskiego, dodając od siebie awersję do Ogniomiota. Zmniejszył także niechęć Kruma do Rogogona, umieszczając w Bułgarze myśl, że wylosowanie go nie byłoby takie złe, biorąc pod uwagę, że miał najmniejszy zasięg ognia.

Zostawił szybko starszego chłopaka samego i odszedł z jeszcze bardziej zadowolonym z siebie uśmiechem na twarzy.

Dotarcie do Fleur Delacour przebywającej samej wydawało się zadaniem całkowicie niewykonalnym. Zawsze była otoczona przez hordę chichoczących francuskich dziewcząt, rzucających wściekłe, sztyletujące spojrzenia każdemu facetowi, który miał na tyle jaj, by do nich podejść. Oczywiście, większość mężczyzn zbliżających się do pół — wili zmieniało się w bełkoczącą, buzującą hormonami idiotyczną masę, więc irytacja dziewcząt była całkowicie zrozumiała.

Do zadania pozostał tylko jeden dzień i Harry zaczynał być coraz bardziej zdesperowany. Musiał dostać się do Fleur. Jego szanse na przeżycie pierwszego zadania już teraz drastycznie się poprawiły, ale Fleur wciąż miała losować przed nim. Z jego szczęściem trafiłaby właśnie na Ogniomiota i byłby całkowicie udupiony.

Miał, co prawda, plan zastępczy i był niemal całkowicie przekonany, że dałby radę przetrwać pierwsze zadanie z innym smokiem... albo przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję... ale jego szanse były o wiele, _wiele_ większe z cholernym Ogniomiotem!

Spędzał każdy poranek i wieczór w swoim umyśle, w towarzystwie mrocznej obecności. To dawało mu siłę i ośmielało go. Ilekroć czuł się beznadziejnie obecność sprawiała, że robiło mu się lepiej, jakby w jakiś sposób wmawiała mu, że jest silny i jest w stanie to zrobić, nawet jeśli nie używała do tego żadnych słów. Mógł czuć, jak jego pewność siebie rośnie z każdym spotkaniem, i każdego ranka budził się z lepszym samopoczuciem i większą wiarą w siebie.

Tego ranka, kiedy pozostał tylko jeden dzień do zadania, po cudownie orzeźwiającej godzinie relaksowania się we własnej głowie, szybko wyskoczył z łóżka i skierował się na zewnątrz. Widział wcześniej, że dziewczyny z Beauxbatons spędzają sporo czasu ucząc się na błoniach, miał więc nadzieję, że dopisze mu szczęście i znajdzie je tam, dzięki czemu nie będzie musiał biegać i szukać ich po całej szkole.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy zobaczył Fleur siedzącą na trawie z paroma innymi dziewczynami w jasnoniebieskich, dopasowanych szatach. Zaczął kroczyć w kierunku grupki dziewcząt z pewnością, jakiej nie czuł nigdy przed zniszczeniem bariery, której używał do walki z mroczną obecnością. Zawsze był taki nieśmiały i niepewny. Był tak _cholernie szczęśliwy_ , że wreszcie przestał się tak czuć. Miał _dosyć_ tamtej osoby. Tego głupiego, _słabego,_ małego chłopca.

— Mademoiselle Delacour? — zapytał pewnym głosem, z delikatnym uśmiechem. Dziewczyny siedzące wokół Fleur natychmiast spojrzały na niego z mieszaniną zaskoczenia i złości. Szybkie zerknięcie w ich najbardziej powierzchowne myśli nie było zbyt pomocne, ponieważ większość z nich myślała po francusku, ale ich emocje i mentalne obrazy powiedziały Harry'emu, że są wściekłe za przerwanie ich sesji naukowej przez jakiegoś głupiego, małego chłopca. Kilka z nich było również zaskoczonych, że był w stanie podejść do Fleur bez plecenia głupot i jąkania się.

— Monsieur Potter? — zapytała, unosząc jedną brew z zaciekawieniem, lecz wciąż patrząc na niego raczej niepewnie.

— Bardzo przepraszam za przerwanie waszej sesji naukowej, ale mam ci coś ważnego do powiedzenia. To zajmie tylko chwilę — powiedział słodkim, uprzejmym tonem, uśmiechając się niewinnie.

Jej oczy zwęziły się, a jej koleżanki spojrzały na niego z zaskoczeniem i podejrzliwością, ale Fleur wstała i dołączyła do niego jakieś dwadzieścia stóp dalej przy drzewie. Harry był zaskoczony, że jej aura wili nie za bardzo na niego oddziałuje. Z łatwością odparł chwilowe uczucie irytującego pragnienia i nieco wzmożonej pożądliwości, spowodowane przez krew wili krążącą w jej żyłach. Miał świadomość, że była dość ładną dziewczyną, choć z pewnością nie jakoś niesamowicie ładniejszą od którejkolwiek ze swoich koleżanek albo którejkolwiek z pięknych hogwardzkich dziewcząt. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że właściwie w ogóle go nie pociągała. Była tylko dziewczyną.

Natychmiast pozwolił swojej magii zawirować i bez żadnych kłopotów wślizgnąć się głęboko do jej umysłu. Tak jak podejrzewał, wiedziała już o smokach, nie była jednak zaznajomiona z konkretnymi gatunkami smoków, z którymi mieli się zmierzyć. Podobnie jak Krum zachowywała się, jakby nie miała pojęcia, na czym będzie polegać zadanie i Harry najwyraźniej zaimponował jej robiąc to, co właściwie i słuszne. Krum myślał tylko, że Harry zachował się niesamowicie naiwnie dzieląc się tą informacją. Fleur uważała, że to szlachetne.

W żaden sposób nie wyczuła jego obecności w jej umyśle i nie miał żadnego problemu z zasianiem ogromnej awersji do Ogniomiotów w jej podświadomości.

Harry pożegnał się szybko i odszedł, a ona wróciła do swoich koleżanek, wciąż z zaciekawieniem obserwując młodszego chłopca. Potter, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, spojrzał przez ramię i uśmiechnął się do niej łobuzersko. Fleur przewróciła oczami i wróciła do grupy podekscytowanych, chichoczących dziewcząt.

 

———

 

Zadanie miało odbyć się następnego popołudnia, ale odwołane zostały tylko zajęcia po lunchu, więc Harry musiał pójść rano na lekcję zaklęć. Był niespokojny i zniecierpliwiony. Z jednej strony chciał mieć to już za sobą, z drugiej wciąż był nieco przerażony perspektywą, że jego sposób na stawienie czoła zadaniu nie zadziała i w rezultacie zostanie żywcem usmażony.

Poza tą dziwną, niewytłumaczalną wiarą w wężomagię, której planować użyć, spędził również nieco czasu na wyszukiwaniu ognioodpornych i osłaniających zaklęć w bibliotece, co traktował jako swój plan awaryjny.

Tego dnia ćwiczyli rzucanie zaklęcia przywołującego, które udało się Harry'emu idealnie już przy pierwszej próbie i nie widział żadnego sensu w spędzeniu reszty zajęć na przywoływaniu do siebie różnych rzeczy, wiedząc, że i tak potrafi to zrobić. Zamiast tego wrócił do ławki i zajął się rzucaniem zaklęcia ognioodpornego na wszystkie rzeczy w swojej torbie.

Reszta klasy miała spore problemy z zaklęciem przywołującym, co nieco go bawiło. Jednocześnie zdawał sobie sprawę, że gdyby spróbował wykonać to zaklęcie miesiąc wcześniej, prawdopodobnie szłoby mu to tak samo opornie. Naprawdę niesamowite było to, jak wiele się zmieniło, odkąd przestał walczyć z mroczną obecnością.

Hermiona obserwowała stukającego różdżką w przeróżne wyciągnięte z torby książki, pióra i kawałki pergaminu Harry'ego wzrokiem pełnym dezaprobaty. Odwzajemnił spojrzenie, utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy wystarczająco długo, by odkryć, że dziewczyna uważa, że _nic_ nie robił, zupełnie ignorując polecenia nauczyciela.

Nawet nie przyszło jej do głowy, że mógł już sobie poradzić z zaklęciem. _Uważała, że jest niekompetentny._

Nie miała żadnej wiary w jego umiejętności czy możliwości. Podejrzewała, że zupełnie nie radził sobie z pracami domowymi, odkąd przez ostatni miesiąc nie robiła ich _za niego._

Oczywiście, nie myślała o tym tak dosłownie, ale było to jasne, kiedy przyglądało się ogólnemu kształtowi jej myśli oraz odczuć w stosunku do niego. Brak wiary w niego maskowała zmartwieniem i pragnieniem, by mu pomóc, ale jej ogólna opinia o nim była zupełnie oczywista.

Poczuł rosnącą złość, a jego twarz wykrzywiła się w grymasie.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, wyraźnie zdezorientowana emocjami buzującymi w jasnych, szmaragdowych oczach.

Ich kontakt wzrokowy został nagle przerwany przez profesora Flitwicka, który poprosił Harry'ego o zaprezentowanie jego postępów w rzucaniu zaklęcia przywołującego.

Harry westchnął cicho z irytacji i przeniósł swoją uwagę na jedno z jabłek leżących na biurku nauczyciela z przodu sali. Wskazał na nie różdżką, życząc sobie w myślach, by po prostu do niego przyleciało. Nie kłopotał się nawet z wymawianiem inkantacji. Nie potrzebował tego. Magia przychodziła do niego z taką łatwością, że wypowiadanie zaklęcia na głos pochłaniało więcej energii, niż było to konieczne.

Flitwick zapiszczał z podekscytowania śledząc lot małego, czerwonego owocu prosto do wyciągniętej ręki Harry'ego. Chłopiec usłyszał zszokowane sapnięcie, rzucił więc przelotne spojrzenie Hermionie i uśmiechnął się lekko, przenosząc uwagę z powrotem na podekscytowanego nauczyciela.

 

———

 

Lunch był dla niego raczej przygnębiający. Cichy, przerażający głos z tyłu głowy zastanawiał się, czy to ostatni posiłek w jego życiu, jednak głośniejszy wciąż powtarzał, że po prostu przesadza, i że jeżeli chce przetrwać to głupie zadanie musi się skupić i uspokoić.

Zmusił się do jedzenia i unikania patrzenia na któregokolwiek z otaczających go, wpatrujących się w niego Gryfonów. Niektóre spojrzenia były zmartwione, inne zirytowane. Nie obchodziło go to. Byli idiotami i, jak dla niego, mogli wszyscy iść się pieprzyć. Ich opinia o nim nie miała dla niego żadnego znaczenia.

W końcu podeszła profesor McGonagall i wyprowadziła go z Wielkiej Sali na zewnątrz, przez błonia, aż do namiotu postawionego tam dla reprezentantów. Pozostali już tam byli, na ich twarzach malowały się różne stopnie grozy i paniki. Fleur była blada i dreptała po namiocie w tą i z powrotem. Cedrik nieco zieleniał. Krum stał w rogu namiotu odwrócony do reszty plecami, a jego ramiona były zgarbione i napięte.

Harry wydał z siebie zniecierpliwione westchnięcie i skierował się w głąb namiotu, opierając się o stojący tam stolik.

Wydawało mu się, że czekanie trwa wieki. Słyszeli, jak przybywają hałaśliwi uczniowie i inni widzowie, mijając namiot i kierując się na trybuny.

Rita Skeeter próbowała nawet wślizgnąć się do namiotu, by zrobić z nimi wywiad. Harry zmierzył ją wściekłym spojrzeniem i był niemal gotów przekląć ją i jej fotografa, ale wyprzedził go Krum i krzyknął, żeby się wynieśli.

W końcu do namiotu wkroczyli dyrektor wraz z Ludonem Bagmanem i przedstawili im szczegóły zadania.

Najwyraźniej wszystkie smoki były matkami wysiadującymi jaja. Harry miał ochotę jęknąć, słysząc tę informację. Na dalekim końcu stadionu każdy ze smoków posiadał gniazdo, w którym znajdowało się złote jajo. Każdy reprezentant miał zdobyć jajo, nie zostając przy okazji zabitym.

_Świetnie. Brzmi łatwo_ — pomyślał z sarkazmem Harry.

A więc zadanie polegało na przejściu obok smoka, a nie na pokonaniu go. Przynajmniej to była dobra wiadomość. Harry wątpił, by był w stanie _zabić_ smoka za pomocą tego, co przygotował. Przejście obok niego wydawało się znacznie łatwiejsze.

Trzech dyrektorów oraz Crouch byli sędziami. Mieli oceniać wysiłki reprezentantów, opierając się na szybkości, z jaką wykonają zadanie, poziomie zaklęć, jakich użyją oraz kilku innych czynnikach, jak na przykład poradzeniu sobie bez zniszczenia pozostałych jaj w gnieździe.

Harry'ego martwiło nieco, jak w jego przypadku sędziowie ocenią poziom magicznych zaklęć, skoro zamierzał użyć wężomowy, ale odrzucił od siebie tę myśl. Miał gdzieś cholerne wyniki. Zamierzał przeżyć, nie wygrać. Nie była mu potrzebna ani „wieczna chwała", ani tym bardziej głupia nagroda pieniężna.

W końcu Bagman wyciągnął małą sakiewkę, która poruszała się delikatnie, jakby znajdowało się w niej coś żywego.

Polecił czwórce reprezentantów, by włożyli dłonie do woreczka i wyciągnęli z niego swoje obiekty, które, rzecz jasna, były miniaturowymi wersjami smoków. Gatunki smoków były łatwe do rozpoznania za pomocą dotyku i Harry obserwował z satysfakcją, jak Cedrik wybiera Szwedzkiego Krótkopyskiego, Fleur Walijskiego Zielonego, a Krum Rogogona. Wszyscy unikali Ogniomiota dokładnie tak, jak zaplanował.

Harry szybko zastąpił maską zdenerwowania pojawiający się na jego twarzy uśmiech, wkładając rękę do torby i wyciągając z niej długiego, smukłego, pozbawionego skrzydeł oraz nieco wężowatego smoka.

Ogniomiot miał wokół szyi numer trzy, a więc wychodził jako trzeci. Harry usiadł w rogu namiotu i czekał niecierpliwie, podczas gdy Cedrik poszedł na pierwszy ogień, a wkrótce po nim Fleur. Słyszał komentatora, ale siedząc w namiocie nie widział, co się dzieje na zewnątrz. Z tego, co zdołał wywnioskować z komentarzy, Cedrik transfigurował wielki kamień w psa, który miał odwrócić uwagę smoka, gdy szedł po jajo. W międzyczasie został przypalony i zabrany do namiotu pierwszej pomocy.

Fleur próbowała wprowadzić Walijskiego Zielonego w coś w rodzaju transu. Smok nie został jednak kompletnie poskromiony i zionął w Fleur ogniem, podpalając jej szatę. Z tego, co Harry słyszał nie została mocno poparzona, ale i tak została skierowana do namiotu pielęgniarki.

Wreszcie nadeszła kolej Harry'ego. Serce waliło mu szaleńczo niemal wyskakując z piersi. Adrenalina pulsowała mu w żyłach i czuł, jak magia wiruje i tańczy wokół niego w ekscytacji, a on sam cały drży od magicznej energii.

Usłyszał swoje nazwisko i skierował się w stronę skalistego stadionu.

Na samym początku nie mógł nigdzie dostrzec smoka, ale czuł jego potężną, magiczną obecność zaraz za kamiennym zakrętem i zdecydował się szybko rzucić zaklęcie ognioodporne na swoje ubrania, zanim smok zda sobie sprawę z jego obecności.

Wykonał kilka zawiłych ruchów różdżką wokół samego siebie i niewerbalna magia zaczęła działać. Następnie wyczarował niewidzialną magiczną tarczę, którą skierował na swoje lewe przedramię, by mógł je podnieść i osłonić twarz, jeśli będzie to konieczne. Magia kłębiła się w nim z taką lekkością, że poczuł się niemal rozluźniony. Zaskoczyło go, jak bardzo czuł się podekscytowany możliwością przekonania się, czy naprawdę uda mu się podołać zadaniu.

Wreszcie, będąc tak przygotowanym, jak tylko był w stanie, zaczął ostrożnie wspinać się po kamieniach. Minął skalny zakręt i usłyszał imponujący, groźny syk. To był dziwny dźwięk. Rozumiał syczane słowa, jednak były one lekko zniekształcone. Niemal jak słuchanie kogoś mówiącego po angielsku z innym akcentem.

— _§ MOJE jaja. Chronić. Muszę ich bronić. Obrzydliwi ludzie. Zabierają moje jaja. Zapłacą za to. Ogień. Płonący ogień. Bezczelne, żałosne istoty. Wstrętni. Ignoranci. §_

Harry podszedł bliżej, zwracając na siebie uwagę smoka, który zaryczał ze wściekłości. Ułamek sekundy dzielił go od oplucia przez fontannę stopionej, gorącej cieczy, kiedy krzyknął potężnym, rozkazującym głosem, przeplatanym falą perswazyjnej magii:

— _STÓJ!_

Bestia zamarła, ogłuszona, i cofnęła się, przyglądając mu nieufnie.

Harry ruszył ostrożnie skalną ścieżką, ani na chwilę nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Stworzenie zasyczało wściekle przyjmując pozycję obronną i zaczęło bardzo powoli przesuwać się bliżej gniazda, sycząc przy tym, że to _jej_ gniazdo i nie pozwoli nikomu zniszczyć jej jaj.

— _§ Nie zamierzam niszczyć twoich jaj! § —_ oświadczył głośno Harry tym samym rozkazującym tonem, który nie pozostawiał żadnych wątpliwości co do jego słów. — _§ Jedno z twoich jaj nie jest prawdziwym jajem! To oszustwo i zagraża twoim młodym! Wykluje się jako pierwsze i zmiażdży resztę twoich jaj, by pozbyć się konkurencji! Jestem tu, żeby ci pomóc. Zabiorę nieprawdziwe jajo. §_

— _§ Nie dotkniesz moich jaj! §_ — odsyczała bestia.

— _§ Nie. Twoje jaja pozostaną nietknięte! § —_ zawołał Harry. W międzyczasie wciąż coraz bardziej zbliżał się do gniazda. — _§ NIE ZROBISZ MI KRZYWDY I COFNIESZ SIĘ! § —_ rozkazał ponownie Harry, a magia zagotowała się wokół jego słów i otoczyła smoka, który zasyczał w proteście i potrząsnął wściekle głową, ale posłusznie zaczął się wycofywać, coraz bardziej zwiększając dystans między nim a Harrym.

Harry nagle uświadomił sobie, że otacza go całkowita cisza. Ustały nawet komentarze Bagmana. Jego przedstawienie najwyraźniej ogłuszyło widownię, ale nie zamierzał się tym przejmować. I tak już wszyscy go nienawidzili, a uczniowie i nauczyciele już wcześniej byli świadomi tego, że jest wężousty.

Powoli i spokojnie zaczął kierować się w stronę gniazda, ani na moment nie odwracając się od smoka i nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Bestia najwyraźniej walczyła z władzą, jaką nad nią miał i obserwowała go uważnie, szukając jakichkolwiek oznak, które wskazywałyby na to, że zamierza skrzywdzić jej jaja.

Gdy Harry znalazł się przy gnieździe, smok wygiął się i zaryczał przeraźliwie. Harry, widząc ten pokaz agresji, zasyczał złowieszczo i stworzenie znów zaczęło się wycofywać. Jego dłoń dotknęła złotego jaja i chwyciła je ostrożnie.

Wciąż z tą samą powolną ostrożnością, jakiej użył zbliżając się do gniazda, zaczął wspinać się z powrotem po kamieniach. Smoczyca pozostała spięta, ale była w stanie przyznać, że złote jajko, którym się zajmowała, nie było jednym z jej własnych, więc nie walczyła już z utrzymującą ją w miejscu siłą i pozwoliła mu przejść. Kiedy znajdował się już w wystarczającej odległości wysyczał, że może wrócić do swojego gniazda, co szybko uczyniła, zwijając się w pozycji obronnej i parskając wściekle na ludzi znajdujących się na trybunach ponad stadionem.

Upewniwszy się, że jest bezpieczny, Harry w końcu odwrócił się i szybko podążył w stronę wyjścia.

Zajęło to chwilę, ale w końcu cały stadion eksplodował radością i Ludo Bagman na nowo podjął się komentowania, wykrzykując z podekscytowaniem o zaskakującym pokazie Harry'ego.

 

———

 

Reakcje na przedstawienie, jakie wystawił Harry podczas pierwszego zadania były różne. Dumbledore najwyraźniej nie był zachwycony tym, że Harry publicznie użył wężomowy, nie wyraził jednak otwarcie swojej dezaprobaty, zamiast tego używając typowych dla siebie, irytujących, subtelnych aluzji.

Przyznał również Harry'emu dziewięć punktów, podczas gdy zarówno Madam Maxime, jak i Karkarow ocenili go na pełne dziesięć. Crouch dał dziewięć i pół. Harry uważał za zabawne to, że dwóch rywali dało mu maksymalną notę, podczas gdy jego własny dyrektor odliczył mu jeden punkt za publiczne używanie „mrocznej" umiejętności — nawet, jeśli uchroniło go to od zostania zjedzonym lub spalonym żywcem.

_Miło_ — zakpił gorzko Harry. Ani Maxime, ani Karkarow nie ocenili żadnego z uczestników poza swoimi własnymi na pełną dziesiątkę, więc Harry czuł się raczej zadowolony ze swojego występu.

Po ogłoszeniu wyników reprezentanci w końcu zostali wypuszczeni z namiotu i skierowali się w stronę zamku. Moody szedł wraz z Harrym, wypytując go o szczegóły zadania.

— To znaczy, że pan nie wiedział? — odpowiedział Harry, raczej zaskoczony tym, że nauczyciel obrony _nie miał pojęcia_ , że Harry jest wężousty.

— Skąd do cholery miałbym wiedzieć o czymś takim? — zapytał stary auror z oburzeniem.

— Och... Cóż, po prostu zakładałem, że Dumbledore panu powiedział... To znaczy... _Na pewno_ powiedział panu o bazyliszku na moim drugim roku, prawda?

— Bazyliszku! — zawołał zszokowany Moody.

Harry gapił się na niego przez chwilę.

— Naprawdę panu nie powiedział! — Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Dumbledore nie poinformował o tym nauczyciela obrony, choć być może dyrektor po prostu unikał opowiadania potencjalnym nauczycielom o niezbyt szczęśliwych wydarzeniach, które doprowadziły ich poprzedników do utraty posady.

— Czego mi nie powiedział, Potter?

— Kiedy byłem na drugim roku odkryłem ukrytą w szkole Komnatę Tajemnic. Jedna z uczennic została opętana przez zły, stary artefakt, który zmusił ją, by próbowała powybijać wszystkich mugolaków. Skończyła na dole, w komnacie, podczas gdy artefakt próbował przejąć jej ciało i wyssać z niej całą magię. Tego roku zdałem sobie sprawę, że jestem wężousty i właśnie dzięki temu byłem w stanie dostać się do komnaty. Był tam ogromny bazyliszek i... No cóż, zabiłem go. Ale przez cały rok słyszałem, jak syczał, przemieszczając się poprzez rury i sekretne przejścia w zamku. Zawsze syczał takie złowieszcze rzeczy, a ja byłem jedyną osobą, która była w stanie to usłyszeć i zrozumieć.

Moody gapił się na Harry'ego ogłuszony, a zszokowany wyraz wyglądał dziwnie nienaturalnie na jego przerażającej twarzy.

Zajęło kilka minut, podczas których w ciszy kierowali się w stronę zamku, zanim Moody otrząsnął się z szoku i odezwał ponownie:

— To wciąż było niebezpieczne, Potter — powiedział w końcu.

— Hm? Co było niebezpieczne?

— Używanie mowy węży przed tymi wszystkimi ludźmi. Niebezpieczne!

— W jakim sensie? — zapytał Harry, zmieszany.

— Niewiele osób dobrze przyjmie wiadomość, że jesteś wężousty.

Harry wykrzywił się w grymasie.

— Jakby mnie to obchodziło. Już i tak cały cholerny świat mnie nienawidzi.

A wszyscy w szkole od trzeciego roku wzwyż i tak już wiedzieli, że jestem wężousty.

— Być może, ale najwyraźniej już o tym zapomnieli. A ty teraz brutalnie im o tym przypomniałeś. Wężomowa to czarna magia, Potter. Ludziom nie spodoba się fakt, że ich wybraniec praktykuje coś takiego.

— Pff. Mam to gdzieś. Nigdy nie zgłaszałem się na ochotnika, żeby być ich pieprzonym wybrańcem.

Moody zmrużył oczy i utkwił je w Harrym z namysłem.

— To ci nie przeszkadza? Że użyłeś czegoś, co jest powszechnie uważane za mroczne, by wygrać?

— Zrobiłem to, co musiałem, by przeżyć! — zawołał obronnie Harry. — Poza tym, nawet do końca nie wiem, dlaczego to jest uważane za mroczne. Potrafię gadać z wężami, wielkie rzeczy. W magii chodzi o intencję i o to, jak jej używamy. Jasność i mrok są relatywne. Jeśli muszę użyć czarnej magii, żeby przeżyć, to niech tak będzie. To lepsze, niż skończenie jako przekąska dla smoka, poza tym ta magia przychodzi mi tak naturalnie. To jest takie łatwe, i... — powiedział Harry, ale zamarł, gdy tylko słowa opuściły jego usta i spojrzał niepewnie na nauczyciela — nagle zmartwiony, że mężczyźnie nie spodoba się to, co właśnie powiedział.

Ku jego zdumieniu kącik ust Moody'ego uniósł się lekko w cierpkim, ale aprobującym uśmiechu. Starszy mężczyzna przytaknął i szybko zmienił temat, za co Harry był wdzięczny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Kliknij [subscribe], by dostawać powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła [Midnightesse](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4071010/Midnightesse). Betowała [Panna Mi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Panna_Mi/).

Po tym wydarzeniu reszta szkoły traktowała go... _dziwnie_.

W dalszym ciągu wszyscy się na niego gapili, ale ich spojrzenia stały się ostrożne i niepewne. Zwłaszcza Ślizgoni bez przerwy dziwacznie na niego zerkali. Nie prześladowali go już tak jak wcześniej, za co był im wdzięczny. Za to Puchoni wciąż przyglądali mu się ze złością. Harry sądził, że był to skutek braku zaufania do kogoś o tak rażąco _mrocznym_ talencie, połączony z faktem, że jego niemal idealne przedstawienie całkowicie przyćmiło występ Cedrika.

To, że za każdym razem na ich krzywienie się w jego kierunku, Harry reagował zadowolonym z siebie uśmieszkiem, także prawdopodobnie nie pomogło, ale nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że uwielbiał ich prowokować. Ilekroć któryś z nich odważył się zrobić czy powiedzieć coś okropnego, lub przypiąć jedną z tych idiotycznych plakietek „Potter Cuchnie", Harry zaczynał syczeć, co powodowało, że niemal moczyli się w spodnie, uciekając w popłochu.

Śmieszyło go to, jak absurdalne przerażenie wywoływała wężomowa u uczniów. Był również zachwycony swoim najnowszym odkryciem — magią wężomowy.

Zdumiewające było to, że nigdy wcześniej nie zorientował się, że potrafi to robić. Był jednak świadomy, że dawniej miał w zwyczaju udawanie, że nie posiada żadnych podejrzanych, mrocznych umiejętności. Tak bardzo pragnął być _normalny_ , że zignorował swój niezwykle potężny talent.

Ale teraz przestał się już tego bać. To była cholernie przydatna zdolność. Najbardziej niezwykłą rzeczą, jaką odkrył w przywoływaniu swojej magii za pomocą wężomowy było to, że nie potrzebował do tego różdżki. Wystarczał cichy syk i delikatny ruch palcami, który pozwalał mu skierować przepływ swojej magii w dowolne miejsce.

Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że cała jego wiedza i świadomość wężomagii niewątpliwie pochodziła od mrocznej obecności, co nieco go martwiło. Czy to mroczna obecność była źródłem jego nowej umiejętności?

Taka perspektywa wydawała mu się nieco niepokojąca. Dyrektor pod koniec drugiego roku powiedział, że tej nocy, gdy Voldemort zostawił mu bliznę, przekazał mu również część swoich mocy. Czy to możliwe, by mroczna obecność była właśnie magią pochodzącą od Voldemorta?

Jeśli obecność była w jakiś sposób połączona z mordercą jego rodziców, to z pewnością wyjaśniałoby to, dlaczego mógł się jej bać w młodości. Tyle, że teraz nie była już dla niego ani trochę przerażająca. Teraz to była _jego_ moc. Nie obchodziło go, skąd się wzięła. Nie zamierzał dłużej się jej bać. Nie zamierzał się przed nią ukrywać, ani marnować całej swojej energii na walkę z nią, skoro tak naprawdę nie była żadnym zagrożeniem.

Obejmowanie jej było o wiele prostsze, i czyniło go o wiele silniejszym. Czuł się lepiej. Szczęśliwiej. Pewniej. Z niesamowitą swobodą panował nad swoją magią, potężniejszą niż kiedykolwiek. Także jego umysł pracował znacznie lepiej i dużo szybciej wszystko rozumiał.

Nie miał zamiaru rezygnować z tego wszystkiego tylko dlatego, że ta moc mogła pochodzić od Voldemorta. Co z tego? Teraz należała do _niego._ Należała do niego i zamierzał ją zatrzymać. Za bardzo ją lubił. Za dobrze się z nią czuł.

Kiedy Harry kładł się tego wieczoru do łóżka, pozwolił mrocznej obecności objąć się i opowiedział jej o swoich wątpliwościach. O swoich przypuszczeniach dotyczących tego, skąd się wzięła. O przypuszczeniu, że zanim zamieszkała w nim, należała do Voldemorta. Obecność nie odpowiedziała. Wydawała się niepewna i Harry niemal odniósł wrażenie, że była zmartwiona.

Obecność nie chciała ponownie oddzielić się od Harry'ego. Bała się, że Potter znów wybuduje mury, i że znów zostawi ją samą. Harry po prostu był w stanie _wyczuć_ jej szczerość i zapewnił ją pospiesznie, że nie zamierza odbudowywać murów.

Obecność wyraźnie się uspokoiła i objęła go jeszcze mocniej niż zwykle. Harry miał wrażenie, że było to podziękowanie. Po prostu nie chciała zostać porzucona. Nie chciała znów być samotna, tak samo jak Harry.

 

———

 

Następnego dnia Gryfoni mieli Obronę Przed Czarną Magią łączoną z Krukonami. Harry zwlókł się z łóżka i skierował na zajęcia, nie idąc na śniadanie. _Naprawdę_ nie opuszczał go dlatego, że pragnął uniknąć szeptów i rzucanych w jego kierunku pytających spojrzeń. Całe zażenowanie, jakie czuł, przysłoniła wściekłość i irytacja na każdą osobę, która była wystarczająco głupia, by zaatakować go z powodu używania „czarnej magii" lub publicznie z niego drwić. Więc nie, nie unikał śniadań, by się ukryć. Unikał ich, by powstrzymać się od przeklęcia kogoś i zarobienia szlabanu.

A tymczasem skończył siedząc na lekcji Obrony, otoczony przez zaciekawione, pytające, a nawet wystraszone spojrzenia. Westchnął sfrustrowany i ponownie skupił się na wykładzie profesora Moody'ego.

— W naszym świecie istnieją trzy magiczne przynależności. Jasna. Mroczna. I neutralna. Większość magii jest neutralna i każdy z łatwością może jej używać. Również czarodzieje w większości są neutralni, chociaż niektórzy z nich czują potężny pociąg przywołujący ich magię do jednej ze stron. Rdzeń magiczny tych czarodziejów jest naturalnie skierowany w stronę magii wybranej strony i łatwiej przychodzi im rzucanie zaklęć na niej opartych. Każda osoba, jeśli tylko jest wystarczająco potężna, jest w stanie nauczyć się korzystać z każdego typu magii. Rdzeń czarodzieja, skupiony wokół określonego rodzaju magii, ułatwia mu — lub utrudnia — rzucanie określonych zaklęć. Mrocznym czarodziejom naturalnie przychodzi wykonywanie czarnej magii. Po prostu wydaje się to dla nich właściwe i robią to z łatwością. Oznacza to, że mogą rzucać czarnomagiczne zaklęcia szybciej, nie tracąc przy tym dużej ilości energii. Zasoby ich mocy wyczerpują się wolniej właśnie wtedy, kiedy używają czarnej magii. Neutralni czarodzieje mają o wiele większe problemy z rzucaniem zarówno mrocznych, jak i jasnych zaklęć. Kiedy neutralny czarodziej rzuca czarnomagiczne zaklęcia, zajmuje mu to więcej czasu i wysysa z niego o wiele więcej mocy. Zatem jeśli jesteście neutralnymi lub jasnymi czarodziejem pojedynkującymi się z mrocznym czarodziejem i on rzuca na was mroczną klątwę, to nawet, jeśli wy również znacie ten czar, on wykona go dużo lepiej i szybciej niż wy. Lepiej natomiast poradzicie sobie rzucając neutralne zaklęcia, jeśli wasz rdzeń jest neutralny, lub jasne, jeśli jest jasny. Będziecie mogli rzucać je szybciej i nie pozbawi was to zbyt dużej ilości energii. Niektóre tarcze i zaklęcia ochronne są z natury jasnymi zaklęciami. Jeśli wasza naturalna magia jest neutralna, będziecie mieć z nimi większy problem, niż z neutralnymi zaklęciami ochronnymi. Doskonałym przykładem może być Patronus. To bardzo potężne jasne zaklęcie, co jest jednym z powodów, dla którego uważane jest za tak trudne do nauczenia. Magia niektórych osób po prostu nie jest w stanie z nim współpracować — mówił Moody, stojąc na przedzie klasy i opierając się lekko o biurko, by nie obciążać nadmiernie swojej drewnianej nogi.

— Czy to oznacza, że większość mrocznych czarodziejów nie jest w stanie obronić się przed mrocznymi stworzeniami, na przykład dementorami? — zapytała z zaskoczeniem jedna z Krukonek.

— Niekoniecznie. To zaklęcie może być _cięższe_ do nauczenia i wykonania dla mrocznego czarodzieja niż jasnego, ale jak powiedziałem, każdy czarodziej może nauczyć się każdego zaklęcia, jeśli jest wystarczająco potężny i postanowi je opanować. A spędzenie sporej ilości czasu w towarzystwie dementorów jest do tego wystarczającą zachętą — odparł Moody, rzucając im raczej znaczące spojrzenie.

Kolejna, siedząca z tyłu Krukonka uniosła rękę, na co Moody kiwnął głową, udzielając jej głosu.

— Jak to się dzieje, że czyjaś magia staje się mroczna, jasna lub neutralna?

— Dobre pytanie — burknął Moody. — W waszym wieku, wasza magia wciąż jest neutralna. Wasze rdzenie cały czas rozwijają się pod wpływem wielu różnych czynników. Wszystko zaczyna się od narodzin. Każdy czarodziej, z powodu rdzeni swoich rodziców, rodzi się już w pewnym sensie uwarunkowany w jedną lub w drugą stronę, ale z czasem może się to zmienić. Jednym z czynników jest sposób wychowania, innym wolna wola. Świadomie wybieramy, jakiego typu magii chcemy używać, praktykujemy ją częściej, niż pozostałe, a im więcej wykonujemy zaklęć związanych z jedną ze stron, tym bardziej nasz rdzeń skłania się ku tej stronie.

Hermiona uniosła rękę i Moody skinął na nią głową.

— Więc... tak naprawdę to walka natura kontra kultura? — powiedziała, a starszy czarodziej uniósł brew zachęcając, by kontynuowała. — Cóż... Chodzi o to, że jeśli czarodziej urodzi się w mrocznej rodzinie — wszyscy przed nim w tej rodzinie byli mroczni, ale gdyby, powiedzmy, ten czarodziej został inaczej wychowany, lub sam, z własnej woli, chciałby zostać jasnym czarodziejem, to wciąż może nim być.

Komentarz Hermiony nagle skojarzył się Harry'emu z Syriuszem. Westchnął ciężko. Od czasów, gdy kilka tygodni wcześniej przeszkodzono im w czasie rozmowy przez kominek, nie miał od niego żadnych wiadomości.

— Zgadza się, panno Granger. Pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru. To samo można powiedzieć o kimś, kto pochodzi z jasnej rodziny, ale został wychowany przez kogoś innego. Weźmy na przykład sierotę. Z krwi może być jasnym czarodziejem, ale jeśli zostanie wychowany w określony sposób, lub po prostu wybierze taką, a nie inną ścieżkę, z łatwością może zmienić swój rdzeń na mroczny. W każdym razie, na waszym obecnym poziomie magicznej edukacji bardzo mało prawdopodobne jest, by wielu z was posiadało już konkretnie ukierunkowaną magię.

— Założę się, że niektórzy Ślizgoni są już mroczni — wymamrotał cicho Ron do Seamusa, który siedział za nim. Harry przewrócił oczami słysząc komentarz rudzielca i westchnął. Miał nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że ktoś go obserwuje. Rozejrzał się wokół, natrafiając na kilka utkwionych w nim par oczu, wyrażających różne stopnie zaniepokojenia. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że zinterpretowali komentarz Moody'ego jako ściśle związany z _nim_ i wykrzywił się do nich w odpowiedzi.

Nie był zachwycony tym, że nauczyciel podsycał już i tak nieustające spekulacje o jego mrocznej naturze.

Jednakże, najdziwniejsze było to, że oskarżenie go o bycie mrocznym wcale nie przeszkadzało mu tak bardzo, jak powinno. Ludzie byli tylko bandą ignorantów. Równie dobrze mógł pozwolić im myśleć, co im się podoba. To nie miało dla niego żadnego znaczenia. Udało mi się przeżyć pierwsze zadanie, i to osiągając najlepszy czas i wyniki. Jakie miało znaczenie, w jaki sposób to zrobił?

Ta sama Krukonka, co wcześniej, znów uniosła dłoń i Moody wskazał na nią podbródkiem.

— Ee... Czy jest jakaś możliwość, by dowiedzieć się, jaki ktoś ma rdzeń? Zaklęcie, lub coś w tym rodzaju?

— Istnieje takie zaklęcie, ale jest trudne do rzucenia. Wymaga mnóstwa uwagi. Jeśli zostanie rzucone prawidłowo, sprawi, że wokół osoby pojawi się aura o określonym kolorze. Biały oznacza neutralny, niebieski — jasny, a czerwony — mroczny. Może być również jasnoniebieski lub różowy, jeśli czyjaś magia jest bardziej lub mniej neutralna. Odcień wskazuje na to, która magia przeważa i w jak dużym stopniu.

 

———

 

— Harry, musimy porozmawiać — oświadczyła Hermiona, przechodząc wieczorem, po kolacji, przez dziurę w portrecie.

Harry skrzywił się lekko, szybko jednak usunął z twarzy wszelkie oznaki niezadowolenia i odwrócił się do Hermiony oraz stojącego za nią Rona.

— O czym? — zapytał szorstko. Oboje wzdrygnęli się słysząc jego nieuprzejmy ton.

— Ee... Możemy zrobić to gdzieś, gdzie jest bardziej prywatnie? — zapytała nieśmiało Hermiona, zwracając jego uwagę na zaciekawione spojrzenia utkwione w Złotym Trio. Harry prychnął zirytowany, ale omiótł pokój szybkim spojrzeniem, dostrzegając stojących nieopodal Deana, Seamusa i Neville'a.

— Jasne — odparł, wskazując podbródkiem na schody i skierował się w ich stronę, nie patrząc, czy przyjaciele idą za nim. Nie musiał tego sprawdzać. Ich magiczne aury naciskały na jego własną, dając mu do zrozumienia, gdzie dokładnie względem niego się znajdują.

Harry skierował się w stronę swojego łóżka, lecz usiadł na krześle przy biurku. Zrelaksował się, krzyżując nogi, i z udawaną cierpliwością czekał, aż podążająca za nim dwójka znajdzie się w pomieszczeniu.

Ron usiadł u szczytu swojego łóżka, czyli dokładnie naprzeciw Pottera, natomiast Hermiona zajęła miejsce przy jego biurku. Oboje unikali jego wzroku. Zastanawiał się, czy to możliwe, że w końcu zrozumieli.

— Więc... chcieliście czegoś? — ponaglił ich niecierpliwie.

Ron i Hermiona wymienili spojrzenia, najwyraźniej nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć i nie będąc pewnym tego, które z nich powinno zacząć. W końcu odezwał się Ron, co, szczerze powiedziawszy, zaskoczyło Harry'ego. Spodziewał się, że to raczej Hermiona namówiła rudzielca do tej rozmowy, a nie odwrotnie.

— Naprawdę nie wrzuciłeś swojego nazwiska do czary, prawda? — wymamrotał Ron, wbijając wzrok w podłogę.

— W końcu zmądrzałeś, co? — zapytał sucho Harry. — Co spowodowało tę nagłą zmianę?

— Cóż, teraz już po prostu wiem, że nikt normalny nie chciałby z własnej woli walczyć ze smokiem — bąknął Ron.

— Ty chciałeś — przypomniał mu natychmiast Harry, sprawiając, że uszy Rona zrobiły się różowe. — Chciałeś sławy i chwały. Chciałeś tego tak bardzo, że zapomniałeś, że ja nigdy tego _nie chciałem_.

— Wiem, Harry. Przepraszam!

— Nie, Ron! Nie. „Przepraszam" tym razem nie wystarczy! Powinieneś być moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Powinieneś mnie znać. Jak mogłeś w ogóle uwierzyć, że postawiłbym _sławę i pieniądze_ ponad naszą przyjaźń!

Harry zamilkł na chwilę i spojrzał na Hermionę.

— I ty! Wiem, że mam „niezdrowy brak szacunku do zasad" i zdarza mi się je ignorować, przez co narażam się na niebezpieczeństwo, ale czy kiedykolwiek, do cholery, zrobiłem coś takiego dla własnej korzyści, takiej jak ten głupi turniej? Za każdym razem, gdy ściągam na siebie niebezpieczeństwo i olewam zasady, robię to, by pomóc komuś, kto ma kłopoty! To, że którekolwiek z was w ogóle uwierzyło, że byłbym zdolny wrzucić swoje nazwisko do czary i zaryzykować swoje życie tylko po to, by zyskać _sławę_ — ze wstrętem wyrzucił z siebie ostatnie słowo — jest dowodem na to, że żadne z was ani mnie nie zna, ani mi nie ufa.

— Harry! Tak mi przykro! — zawołała Hermiona, zrywając się na nogi.

— Nie! Porzuciliście mnie wtedy, kiedy potrzebowałem was bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej! Czy zdajecie sobie sprawę, jaki jest najbardziej prawdopodobny powód, dla którego zostałem wrobiony w ten cały głupi turniej? Ktoś chce mnie widzieć martwego! Ktoś ma nadzieję, że podczas jednego z zadań w końcu uda mu się mnie zabić, dzięki czemu pozbędzie się mnie w taki sposób, że będzie to wyglądało na nieszczęśliwy wypadek! Dajcie mi jeden dobry powód, dla którego miałbym wam wybaczyć?

— Przepraszam, Harry! My nie... nie myśleliśmy... — powiedziała Hermiona, której teraz już spływały po policzkach łzy.

— No cóż, to akurat oczywiste — prychnął Harry.

Ron i Hermiona zerknęli na siebie z desperacją, po czym ponownie utkwili w Harrym błagalne spojrzenie.

— Co możemy zrobić, Harry? — zapytała rozpaczliwie dziewczyna. — Co mam powiedzieć, żeby to naprawić?

Harry skrzyżował ręce na piersi, patrząc na nią twardo.

— Nie wiem — odpowiedział zimno. — Naprawdę nie wiem.

— Naprawdę, _naprawdę_ mi przykro, stary — powiedział Ron, opuszczając głowę i potrząsając nią smutno. — Byłem dupkiem i idiotą. Powinien ci uwierzyć, kiedy powiedziałeś, że tego nie zrobiłeś. Po prostu byłem... byłem głupi. Byłem tak wściekły, że to będzie kolejna rzecz, która przysporzy ci sławy, podczas gdy ja...

— Podczas gdy ty będziesz tylko w moim cieniu? — skończył za niego Harry zimnym tonem. Ani Ron, ani Hermiona nie przywykli do takiego chłodu w jego głosie. Weasley podniósł głowę, zaskoczony, ale przytaknął.

— Wiesz, że nigdy nie pragnąłem swojej „sławy", prawda? — zapytał retorycznie Harry. Jego głos wciął był zimny i bezbarwny. Było w tym coś... niewłaściwego, w pewnym sensie. — Jedyny powód, dla którego jestem sławny to fakt, że nie umarłem. To głupie. Za każdym razem, kiedy słyszę określenie „Chłopiec, Który Przeżył" przypomina mi ono o tym, że ja żyję, a moi rodzice nie. Jestem sławny z czegoś, czego nawet nie pamiętam i czym absolutnie gardzę — pod koniec wypowiedzi jego głos stał się już groźnym, przerażającym sykiem. Usiadł ponownie, próbując się zrelaksować.

— Gdybyście naprawdę _znali_ mnie tak dobrze, jak powinni najlepsi przyjaciele, wiedzielibyście o tym. Powinniście wiedzieć, że nigdy nie pragnąłem sławy. Już teraz mam jej wystarczająco dużo i nie mogę jej znieść. Po co, do cholery, miałbym pragnąć jeszcze więcej? Nikt, na kim mi zależy, nie był w niebezpieczeństwie z powodu tego turnieju. Nie musiałem nikogo ratować, ani chronić, ani powstrzymać przed czymś. Chociaż raz mogłem mieć po prostu nudny, zwyczajny rok szkolny, ale _nie_! Nie, ktoś musiał wrzucić moje nazwisko do tej pieprzonej czary, a wasza dwójka, zamiast mnie w tym wspierać, po prostu MNIE OLAŁA! — Dokończył podniesionym głosem, co spowodowało, że oboje się wzdrygnęli.

Harry zamknął oczy i zacisnął szczękę. Powoli wypuścił z siebie powietrze, starając się pozbyć gniewu, który się w nim gotował. Czuł wirującą groźnie wokół siebie magię i nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że było tam coś więcej. Nie tylko jego magia była wściekła.

Jego oczy otworzyły się, a serce zabiło mocniej, kiedy poczuł dodatkową, znajomą obecność. Mrok, który żył głęboko w jego umyśle. Tyle, że w tym momencie nie znajdował się głęboko w czymkolwiek. Był tu, tuż obok, na powierzchni, i kłębił się wokół niego wściekle. Mógł wyczuć dochodzące od niego ochronne wibracje.

Zszokowało go to. Czy mroczna obecność wyszła z ukrycia, by go obronić? Chronić go przed tym, co tak rozzłościło Harry'ego?

Zmusił się do uspokojenia i natychmiast poczuł, że mroczna obecność również ustępuje. Z całą pewnością było to coś, co powinien wkrótce dokładniej zbadać.

Harry wstał, a ruch był tak nagły, że zarówno Ron, jak i Hermiona podskoczyli.

— Wyjdźcie — powiedział krótko Harry, po czym odwrócił się do nich plecami.

— Ale Harry...! — zaczęła błagalnie Hermiona, ale przerwała, kiedy Potter uniósł dłoń i w końcu spojrzał jej w oczy. Instynktownie musnął jej najbardziej powierzchowne myśli i odkrył, że naprawdę była skruszona. Czuła się strasznie przez to, w jaki sposób go potraktowała. Była jednak również zmartwiona jego zachowaniem i chciała go zapewnić, że używanie wężomowy podczas turnieju nie uważała za nic złego. Harry skrzywił się.

— Pomyślę nad tym. Potrzebuję trochę czasu. Zostawcie mnie jakiś czas samego, w porządku? — powiedział, próbując zamaskować złość, którą wywołały w nim jej myśli.

Hermiona smutno pokiwała głową i zwróciła się w stronę wyjścia, natomiast Ron wahał się przez moment, po czym westchnął i podążył za nią.

Kiedy wyszli, Harry przeszedł dwa kroki i usiadł na swoim łóżku. Nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Wiedział, że w głębi duszy już nigdy nie będzie w stanie całkowicie im zaufać. Nie miał pewności, czy kiedyś, kiedy będzie ich potrzebował, nie znajdą innego powodu, aby go porzucić. Nie mógł na nich polegać. To mogło skończyć się wyłącznie rozczarowaniem. Nie chciał ryzykować.

Jego umysł wypełnił się dziwnymi błyskami magii mrocznej obecności. Czy to jego zachowanie w jakiś sposób przywołało tą magię? Ta myśl wywołała u niego ekscytację. Jeśli naprawdę część mocy Voldemorta była gdzieś głęboko w nim, a on mógł się nią posługiwać i ją kontrolować...

Potok jego myśli zatrzymał się nagle. Nie powinien być z tego powodu podekscytowany. Wiedział, że nie powinien. Powinno go to niepokoić. Wystraszyć go albo zdezorientować. To było coś, wobec czego powinien być ostrożny, a nie podekscytowany! To był fragment magii Voldemorta! A Voldemort był zły! Był psychopatycznym mordercą! Prawda?

Tak! Zamordował rodziców Harry'ego. Zabił i torturował setki, może nawet tysiące ludzi! Rozpoczął cholerną wojnę, na Merlina! Czy kiedyś nie przerażało Harry'ego to, że może mieć cokolwiek wspólnego z Voldemortem? Sam pomysł, że on i Voldemort mogliby być pod jakimkolwiek względem podobni napawał go lękiem, a teraz, nagle, był podekscytowany perspektywą bycia zdolnym do korzystania z części jego mocy.

Może rzeczywiście coś z nim _było_ nie tak.

Czy aż tak bardzo się zmienił? To trwało przecież tylko miesiąc, chociaż myśli Hermiony pokazały mu, że ona również zauważyła różnicę w jego zachowaniu.

Oczywiście, że zachowywał się inaczej! Nawet w najmniejszym stopniu nie był już tak biedny i niepewny jak kiedyś, przestał również pozwalać innym ludziom mówić sobie, co ma robić. Odrobina pewności siebie może bardzo zmienić czyjeś zachowanie. To, że nie bał się już własnego cienia ani nie wypierał własnej mocy nie oznaczało od razu, że zamierzał skończyć jako zły megaloman, podobny do Voldemorta!

Bez znaczenia było to, skąd pochodziła moc. Teraz należała do Harry'ego. Jeśli miał możliwość nauczenia się posługiwania nią, powinien to zrobić.

Z determinacją pokiwał głową. Miał ochotę położyć się, uciec do swojego umysłu i wypytać o wszystko mroczną obecność, ale zdołał się powstrzymać. Był dopiero wczesny wieczór, a spędzając noce w towarzystwie obecności miał tendencję do tracenia poczucia czasu i zwykle w międzyczasie zasypiał. Wciąż musiał odrobić pracę domową, więc westchnął ciężko, podniósł się z łóżka i chwycił swoją torbę. Najpierw załatwi kwestię lekcji, a kiedy tylko skończy, zajmie się swoimi planami dotyczącymi dowiedzenia się czegoś od mrocznej obecności.

 

———

 

Harry był sfrustrowany tym, jak wiele czasu zajęło mu tego wieczoru dotarcie do łóżka. Najpierw Seamus chciał pożyczyć jego notatki z zaklęć, a potem Neville poprosił go, by pomógł mu napisać esej z Obrony. Jego niezdarnemu koledze rzadko zdarzało się zwracać do kogokolwiek o pomoc. Cichemu chłopcu wyraźne kłopoty sprawiało zaklęcie, które właśnie przerabiali, a które, jak zauważył, Harry z łatwością wykonywał w czasie zajęć.

Chociaż Potter miał wielką chęć odmówienia, to wiedział, że Neville zawsze starał się być dla niego miły i nawet wtedy, gdy cała szkoła odwróciła się od niego, wciąż był uprzejmy i pracował z nim na lekcjach, tak więc usiadł obok niego, postanawiając pomóc mu tak bardzo, na ile będzie w stanie.

W końcu, kiedy udało mu się uciec od wszystkich współlokatorów, zasunął zasłony wokół swojego łóżka i opadł na poduszki. Zamknął oczy, uspokoił oddech i natychmiast prześlizgnął się w głąb swojego umysłu.

Było tam jeszcze cieplej i wygodniej niż zwykle. Z czasem to miejsce zaczęło stawać się coraz bardziej przytulne. Uwielbiał je. Mała, ciemna plama nie była już tak bezkształtna jak kiedyś. Pamiętał ją jako mętną i rozmazaną. Teraz przypominała bardziej mgłę otaczającą coś znacznie bardziej namacalnego, oplecionego przez delikatne, ciemne pasma niczym przez pnącą latorośl.

Harry przechylił z zaciekawieniem głowę i ocenił zmiany, jakie zaszły. Jakaś część niego uważała, że powinien być raczej zaniepokojony tym, w jakim kierunku zmierzała ta metamorfoza, najbardziej jednak konsternował go fakt, jak bardzo _nie był_ zaniepokojony. Nie przeszkadzały mu te zmiany. Nie kłopotał go nawet wyraźny wzrost sił mrocznej obecności. Zamiast tego był raczej zaciekawiony. Podszedł nieco bliżej i wpatrzył się głęboko w mrok.

Wciąż miał w sobie coś z bezkształtnej „poduszki", na której zwykł opierać się przez ostatni miesiąc, ale teraz było tego więcej i było jakby bardziej... rozłożyste.

Ukucnął i wyciągnął rękę w dziwnie pieszczotliwym geście. Czuł się tak... _dobrze._ Jak w _domu_... jakiekolwiek to było uczucie.

Kiedyś myślał, że w Hogwarcie czuje się jak w domu, ale teraz nie był już tego taki pewien. Z pewnością nigdy nie czuł się tak w domu Dursleyów. Ale to... czuł, jakby to właśnie tutaj należał. Oczywiście „tutaj" nie było nawet fizycznym miejscem, więc nie mogło być też domem, ale nie istniało dla niego żadne inne miejsce, w którym czułby się bardziej jak w domu.

Harry pochylił się w stronę mroku i odprężył. Czuł, jak opuszcza go napięcie, które gromadziło się w nim przez cały dzień i westchnął z przyjemności. Przejechał palcem wzdłuż jednego z ciemnych kosmyków rozciągających się na tle białego podłoża, a ten drgnął lekko w odpowiedzi na jego dotyk. Kontakt ten sprawił, że uderzyła w niego nagła fala ciepła. Mroczny kosmyk przesunął się powoli w jego stronę i owinął wokół jego palca. Przeszedł przez niego silny dreszcz, podobny do elektrycznego, i oddech uwiązł mu w gardle. Wydawało się, że również dla obecności było to przyjemne i Harry aż przymknął oczy na to cudowne uczucie jedności. W tym momencie czuł się _cały_. To połączenie wypełniało silniejszym i bardziej niesamowitym uczuciem niż cokolwiek innego.

Wyciągnął drugą rękę, która szybko została owinięta przez kolejny kosmyk, co spowodowało następny przyjemny wstrząs. Odetchnął powoli, kiedy jego wnętrzności zawrzały cudownym ciepłem.

 _Merlinie, to takie przyjemne_ — westchnął w myślach.

Zatopił się w obecności i skrzyżował ręce na piersi, pociągając za kosmyki oplatające jego dłonie i sprawiając, że mroczna mgła oplotła go całego niczym kokon.

Nie chciał, żeby to się kiedykolwiek skończyło. Już nigdy nie chciał się stąd ruszać. Zatopił się w tym niesamowitym uczuciu i odpłynął w sen.

 

———

 

— _Mój Panie, gdybyśmy tylko mogli zrobić to bez użycia chłopaka..._

_— Nie! — zasyczał wściekle. Bezczelni głupcy! Jak w ogóle śmieli kwestionować jego słowa? — Chcę chłopaka! Barty, raport!_

_— Oczywiście, mój Panie — mężczyzna wyszedł parę kroków do przodu i uklęknął, pochylając głowę z uwielbieniem. — Chłopak przetrwał pierwsze zadanie, nic nie zakłóciło naszych planów._

_— Dobrze, dobrze... Co musiałeś zrobić, by upewnić się, że chłopak przeżyje? To były smoki, tak?_

_— Nic nie zrobiłem, Panie. Właściwie... podczas pierwszego zadania wyszło na jaw coś całkiem zaskakującego._

_Jego zaciekawienie wzrosło. Nie spodziewał się, że chłopak bez niczyjej pomocy poradzi sobie z pierwszym zadaniem. Choć z drugiej strony czasem odnosił wrażenie, że w żyłach tego bachora płynie Felix Felicis._

_— Co dokładnie wyszło na jaw? — zapytał z ciekawością._

_— Chłopak... jest wężousty._

_Zamrugał z niedowierzaniem._

_— Co? — zasyczał._

_— On... przeszedł obok smoka bez choćby najmniejszego zadraśnięcia. Wyglądało, jakby rozkazał mu, żeby się odsunął. Zasyczał na niego w języku węży, podszedł spokojnie do gniazda, złapał złote jajo i poszedł do wyjścia._

_Wężousty?_

_Jak to możliwe? Skąd dzieciak mógłby znać mowę węży? Był przekonany, że znał wszystkie linie, w których mógł utrzymać się jakikolwiek ślad starożytnej krwi Nagów i Potterowie z całą pewnością nie byli jedną z nich. Chłopak miał chyba jakiegoś przodka wśród Blacków, ale ostatni z linii Blacków, który posiadał tę zdolność, umarł ponad trzysta lat temu. Jego matka była mugolakiem, więc ta umiejętność nie mogła pochodzić od niej..._

_— Najwyraźniej chłopak zawsze miał tę zdolność, albo przynajmniej tak długo, jak tylko pamięta. Z tego, co mówił, użył jej nawet, by uzyskać dostęp do Komnaty Tajemnic na swoim drugim roku..._

_Znów był w szoku. Chłopak odkrył komnatę? I to na swoim drugim roku! Jemu udało się to dopiero na piątym i to po latach szukania! Ale... chłopak w pewnością nie był w stanie kontrolować bazyliszka, prawda?_

_— Komnaty Tajemnic! Słyszałeś cokolwiek o bazyliszku? — zasyczał wściekle._

_— Nie żyje. Chłopak go zabił._

_— CO! — wrzasnął. Wzrosła w nim wściekłość. Jakim cudem to wszystko mogło się wydarzyć, a on nic o tym nie wiedział? Komnata została odkryta? Bazyliszek zniszczony? „Dzieciak zrobił to na swoim **drugim roku** " — przypomniał sobie z niedowierzaniem. To z pewnością nie było możliwe. Żaden zwykły dwunastolatek nie miałby szans pokonać wielkiego bazyliszka Salazara. Ta kreatura była bardziej przerażająca, niż..._

_Warknął z wściekłością._

_Był teraz taki słaby! Nienawidził tego, jak słabo i bezbronnie się czuł. Jak wiele czasu zmarnował. Miał tyle ważnych spraw na głowie, które tylko on mógł zrobić, a zamiast tego tracił czas i energię na jakieś dziecko! Co gorsza, był zależny od Glizdogona. To było obrzydliwe!_

_Przynajmniej Barty był lepszy, ale za to częściej był nieobecny._

_Mógł żyć w tym żałosnym naczyniu, które stworzył, ale jego połączenie z magią wciąż było słabe, a w najlepszym wypadku nieskoordynowane. Wykańczały go nawet najprostsze zaklęcia. Potrzebował krwi tego dzieciaka!_

_Jeśli uda mu się dorwać chłopaka, będzie mógł wrócić do swojej dawnej chwały i kontynuować swoją pracę._

Harry zamrugał i zmrużył oczy pod wpływem jasnych promieni słonecznych, wpadających przez lekko odsuniętą zasłonę. Czuł się nieco... _rozkojarzony_. To było dziwne. Na początku nie czuł niczego niepokojącego, ale potem obrazy zaczęły napływać do jego umysłu i przypomniał sobie swój sen.

Zmarszczył brwi. Z jednej strony był niemal całkowicie pewny, że to była wizja. To, o czym śnił, było prawie identyczne jak wizja, którą miał pod koniec lata. Był w tym samym domu. W tym samym _pokoju_. I był tam Glizdogon i drugi mężczyzna, którego nie rozpoznał. Jak Voldemort go nazwał?

Z drugiej strony jednak, odczucia związane z tą wizją były zupełnie inne.

Harry nigdy nie miał wizji, po której nie obudziłby się przepełniony przeszywającym bólem. Jego blizna zawsze okropnie paliła. Zawsze budził się z bolącym czołem i walącym sercem, czując się chory w każdy możliwy sposób.

Ale teraz czuł się dobrze. A nawet świetnie. Był wypoczęty i pełen energii.

Uniósł rękę i delikatnie dotknął palcami blizny. Mrowiła lekko, ale przyjemnie.

To było... dziwne.

Nie mógł przypomnieć sobie momentu, w którym jego blizna kiedykolwiek wcześniej zachowywała się w taki sposób. Czasem paliła albo swędziała, ale nigdy nie były to _dobre_ uczucia.

Kiedy dotknął skóry wokół blizny była ona ciepła, ale nie gorąca, jak gdyby miał gorączkę, co zdarzało się często po wizjach.

Może to nie była prawdziwa wizja? Może to był tylko zwykły sen? Po prostu jego podświadomość wzięła kilka znajomych rzeczy i połączyła je razem?

Harry nie miał pojęcia, co o tym myśleć.

 

———

 

Minął kolejny tydzień. Harry kilkakrotnie otworzył jajo, które zdobył podczas pierwszego zadania, ale nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić z tym, co usłyszał. Za każdym razem, gdy je otwierał, wydobywał się z niego jedynie okropny, całkowicie niezrozumiały wrzask.

Harry zastanawiał się nad odwiedzeniem Hagrida w czasie pierwszego weekendu po zadaniu, ale od czasu pokazu wężomowy pół — olbrzym wydawał się nieco nerwowy w jego towarzystwie. Dobrze to ukrywał i podczas lekcji wciąż przyjaźnie rozmawiał z Harrym, ale chłopak był w stanie dostrzec wyraźną zmianę w jego postawie. Widział, jak Hagrid z zaniepokojeniem zerka na niego czasem kątem oka.

Chciał wierzyć w to, że po prostu jest trochę przewrażliwiony i wyolbrzymia niektóre rzeczy, ale nie potrafił się do końca do tego przekonać.

Jak dotąd nie poprawił także stosunków z Ronem i Hermioną. Oboje od czasu do czasu próbowali z nim rozmawiać, ale nie był jeszcze gotów na to, aby pozwolić im wrócić. Nie był pewny, czy w ogóle _kiedykolwiek_ będzie gotowy. Wiedział natomiast, że gdyby czuł się taki samotny, jaki w rzeczywistości był, prawdopodobnie już dawno by im wybaczył, tyle, że, ku własnemu zdziwieniu, wcale nie czuł takiej potrzeby. Nie czuł się samotny. Spędzał każdą noc w ciasnym objęciu swojego mrocznego towarzysza, którego obecność rosła z dnia na dzień. _Dosłownie._

Rozmiar mrocznej obecności w jego umyśle powoli zwiększał się każdego dnia. Teraz, gdy tylko wchodził do swojego umysłu, mroczne nitki od razu wyrywały się w jego kierunku, oplatając go, co sprawiało, że czuł... czuł się chciany. W objęciu mrocznej obecności czuł się potrzebny, co było naprawdę _niesamowitym_ uczuciem.

Dni mijały i zaczynał czuć obecność nawet w ciągu dnia. Nie musiał wędrować do swojego umysłu, mógł przywołać ją do siebie nawet wtedy, kiedy był świadomy. I robił to.

Na początku to było niemal niezauważalne. Maleńkie ukłucie świadomości z tyłu głowy, podczas lekcji czy posiłków, które wystarczyło, żeby przestał czuć się samotny. Czuł, że zawsze ktoś z nim był, dotrzymywał mu towarzystwa na każdym kroku, nawet, jeśli robił to tylko z tyłu jego głowy.

Początkowo miał tylko niejasne wrażenia odczuć i myśli obecności. Wspierała go i zachęcała. Każdego dnia spędzała z nim coraz więcej czasu, a on coraz lepiej rozumiał, co mu przekazywała. Jej świadomość rosła, a on był w stanie to wyczuć. Pod koniec drugiego tygodnia, który minął od czasu pierwszego zadania, dotrzymywała mu towarzystwa już niemal przez większość zajęć.

Dawała mu rady, kiedy nie mógł sobie z czymś poradzić w czasie lekcji. Podzielała jego złość, kiedy inni uczniowie atakowali go lub z niego kpili. Sama także czuła tę złość. Czasami nawet ją podsycała i chichotała w odpowiedzi na jego złośliwe komentarze. Z czasem wyćwiczył się więc w rzucaniu kąśliwych uwag, które doskonale ukrywały jątrzące się w nim gorzkie rozgoryczenie, a jego towarzysz mógł ujawnić swoje wyjątkowo sarkastyczne poczucie humoru.

Interakcje między Harrym a jego mrocznym towarzyszem nie były jednak w sensie dosłownym werbalne. Obecność ledwo co porozumiewała się z nim poprzez emocje czy wrażenia. A przynajmniej tak było do pewnego czasu.

Stało się to dziewiątego grudnia, kiedy Harry siedział na lekcji eliksirów. Odkąd pozbył się bariery powstrzymującej jego mrocznego towarzysza, jego osiągnięcia na wszystkich zajęciach dramatycznie się poprawiły, niemniej jednak jego wyniki z praktycznych eliksirów nadal były dość żałosne.

Lepsze zrozumienie własnej magii pomagało mu podczas większości zajęć, jednak w żaden sposób nie poprawiło jego umiejętności warzenia eliksirów. Jasny umysł i zwiększona umiejętność czytania, rozumienia i zapamiętywania informacji z podręcznika mogły pomóc jedynie z teorią, więc przynajmniej prace pisemne szły mu lepiej. Jednak odkąd Harry unikał Rona i jego partnerem na lekcjach przez ostatnie sześć tygodni stał się Neville, wszystko, co był w stanie zrozumieć z eliksirów natychmiast wypadało mu z głowy przez zestresowanego chłopca.

Z tego też powodu Snape oblał większość prac, które wykonywali w tym miesiącu i nie mieli już żadnych nadziei na to, że cokolwiek uda im się zaliczyć. Harry był z tego powodu absolutnie wściekły. Miał dosyć ponurego dupka, który ciągle się go czepiał.

Wszedł do klasy sam i zajął miejsce obok Neville'a, tak jak za każdym razem przez ostatnie sześć miesięcy. Ron rzucił mu smutne spojrzenie i westchnął, po czym zaczął grzebać w swojej torbie w poszukiwaniu składników.

Rozbrzmiały kroki i Snape wkroczył szybko do sali, powiewając za sobą czarnymi szatami i stając z przodu klasy.

— Egzaminy są tuż za rogiem — zaczął cichym, przerażającym głosem — i ośmielam się stwierdzić, że wątpię, by większość z was, głąbów, była do nich choć w najmniejszym stopniu przygotowana. — Jego czarne oczy omiotły klasę, mierząc każdego z nich lodowatym spojrzeniem. Prychnął pogardliwie i zrobił kilka kroków do przodu. — Może sprawdzimy, jak jesteście przygotowani? — Siedzieli w całkowitej ciszy, czekając, co się stanie. Kiedy Snape spontanicznie postanawiał ich odpytywać, _nigdy_ nie wróżyło to nic dobrego. — Goyle! Jakie jest antidotum na Eliksir Rozdymający?

Goyle podskoczył na krześle, całkowicie zagubiony. Snape wykrzywił się, kiedy wielki chłopak wybełkotał coś i spojrzał z desperacją na siedzącego za nim Malfoya, który wyglądał na zażenowanego.

— Bulstrode, pomożesz mu? — wycedził Snape.

— Wywar Dekompresyjny, sir.

— Zgadza się. Finnigan! Wymień jeden eliksir, którego składnikiem jest żółć pancernika.

Szczęka Seamusa opadła i zamarł. Można było zobaczyć, jak jego umysł desperacko poszukuje czegoś, _czegokolwiek_ , ale chłopiec po prostu siedział ogłuszony. Ręka Hermiony jak zawsze poszybowała w górę, ale Snape całkowicie ją zignorował.

— Żałosne. Zamknij usta, Finnigan. Malfoy, odpowiedz na pytanie.

— Eliksir Wyostrzający Dowcip, sir — odpowiedział natychmiast Malfoy, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem.

— Dobrze. Wymień dwa inne składniki wykorzystywane w tym eliksirze.

Malfoy zmarszczył brwi, ale po chwili odnalazł w pamięci odpowiedź na pytanie.

— Korzeń imbiru i mielone skarabeusze.

— Dobrze. Dziesięć punktów dla Slytherinu — powiedział Snape i Malfoy uśmiechnął się szeroko. — Potter! — Harry miał ochotę westchnąć, ale powstrzymał się i usiadł sztywniej na krześle, przygotowując się wewnętrznie na to, co miało nadejść. — Wymień jeden sposób użycia jaj Popiełka.

Harry otworzył usta, próbując odnaleźć w pamięci jakąkolwiek informację, którą podręcznik podawał na temat jaj Popiełka, ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Właśnie miał zamiar westchnąć i przyznać, że nie zna odpowiedzi na pytanie, kiedy obecność _wyszeptała_ coś do niego.

Na początku nie był pewny, co to było. Zdawało mu się, że usłyszał słowa w swojej głowie, ale były one tak ciche, że był przekonany, że je sobie wyobraził. Jednak po chwili rozbrzmiały znowu.

_Zjedzone w całości... Leczą gorączkę..._

_—_ Ee, zjedzone w całości mogą leczyć gorączkę — odpowiedział szybko Harry czując, że Mistrz Eliksirów zaczyna się niecierpliwić.

Snape uniósł brew i przez chwilę można było dostrzec na jego twarzy grymas zaskoczenia, zanim szybko go zamaskował.

— Zgadza się. Wymień trzy składniki Wywaru Zamroczającego — powiedział Snape chwilę później.

Harry prawie się skrzywił. Był przekonany, że Wywar Zamroczający nie był czymś, co przerabiali w tym roku. Otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć — nie wiedział jeszcze co, ale wiedział, że odezwanie się prawdopodobnie zagwarantuje mu szlaban — ale zanim wydobyło się z nich choć słowo, usłyszał kolejny szept.

_Kichawiec..._

_...Warzucha..._

_...Lubczyk..._

Głos sprawił, że po jego kręgosłupie przebiegł dreszcz i Harry ledwo powstrzymał sapnięcie. Szybko opanował się i ponownie nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy z nauczycielem.

— Ee... Kichawiec, warzucha i lubczyk?

— Pytasz czy odpowiadasz, Potter? — zakpił Snape, ale Harry dostrzegł zaskoczenie na jego twarzy.

— Odpowiadam, sir.

Snape przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, po czym skinął głową.

— Zgadza się. Jakie są efekty zjedzenia liści piołunu i jakie jest na nie antidotum?

 _Och! Wiedziałem to kiedyś! Ee... no cóż, w każdym razie połowę z tego_ — pomyślał Harry.

— Kiedy się je połknie, liście piołunu powodują histerię — powiedział Harry, ale zawahał się pod koniec zdania, ponieważ nie był w stanie przypomnieć sobie antidotum. Czytał o piołunie na samym początku semestru, ale nie zajrzał do tego rozdziału w podręczniku, od kiedy jego mózg zaczął lepiej pracować.

_Trzminorek... Wywołuje melancholię..._

Harry zamrugał i zagryzł wargi, kiedy głos ponownie prześlizgnął się przez jego umysł, zmuszając się do powstrzymania kolejnego wzdrygnięcia. Wypowiadane słowa były krótkie i urywane, ale wystarczyły, by przypomnieć mu to, o czym kiedyś sam czytał. Uśmiechnął się.

— Do antidotum używana jest ciecz z trzminorka. Zwykle wywołuje melancholię, ale prawidłowo uwarzony przeciwdziała histerii wywołanej przez piołun.

Teraz Snape wpatrywał się w niego zmrużonym, podejrzliwym wzrokiem i Harry szybko założył na twarz maskę spokojnej niewinności.

— Wymień dwa eliksiry, w których używa się części memortka — rozkazał ostro Snape.

Harry'ego zaczęło irytować, że tak długo jest odpytywany i zastanawiał się, czy nie zasugerować profesorowi, że powinien dać szansę innym uczniom, ale zdecydował, że nie jest wystarczającym samobójcą, aby to zrobić.

_Eliksiry prawdy... Pamięć..._

Kącik ust Harry'ego uniósł się lekko, kiedy słodki, lekko chropowaty głos znów odezwał się w jego głowie.

— Veritaserum i niektóre eliksiry pamięci — odpowiedział z łatwością. Veritaserum _nie było_ w programie nauczania czwartego roku. W zasadzie nie było nawet wspominane przed siódmym rokiem. Części memortka były używane w kilku prostszych, słabszych eliksirach prawdy, jeden z nich przerabiali nawet na początku tego semestru. Harry znał składniki Veritaserum, bo specjalnie je kiedyś sprawdzał.

Teraz już podejrzliwy wzrok Snape'a niemal wypalał dziurę w Harrym i mężczyzna krzywił się w wyraźnej irytacji na to, że chłopakowi udało się odpowiedzieć na wszystkie cholerne pytania.

Jego wyraz twarzy nagle zmienił się i pojawił się na niej raczej złowieszczy uśmieszek. Harry zmarszczył lekko brwi. Ani trochę mu się to nie podobało.

— Jaka jest inna nazwa dla mięty polej i wymień jeden eliksir, w którym jest używana — rzucił Snape rozkazującym tonem.

Harry miał ochotę skrzywić się na mężczyznę. „Mięta polej"? Co to do cholery było?

Obecność uśmiechnęła się i Harry poczuł ulgę oraz rozlewający się na twarzy uśmiech. Może i on nie miał pojęcia, co to w ogóle jest, ale _wiedział_ to jego towarzysz _._ Dotarł do niego szept, który natychmiast powtórzył nauczycielowi.

— Mentha Pulegium albo po prostu ślaz. Jest używany w Eliksirze Wielosokowym, ale musi zostać zerwany podczas pełni księżyca — odparł swobodnie Harry, uśmiechając się raczej zadziornie. Nie mógł się powstrzymać. Bawił się o wiele lepiej, niż się spodziewał.

Oczy Snape'a przez moment rozbłysły furią.

— Zgadza się — warknął i przeniósł spojrzenie na zszokowanych uczniów. — Dlaczego tego nie notujecie? — Rzucił wściekle, a wszyscy szybko zaczęli skrobać na swoich pergaminach.

Harry bardzo ciężko musiał walczyć z tym, aby powstrzymać chichot. Czuł się, jakby znowu był na swojej pierwszej lekcji eliksirów, tyle, że tym razem znał odpowiedzi na pytania.

A Snape był wściekły.

Był zaskoczony, że nie odebrano mu punktów za „bezczelność".

 

———

 

Harry był rozczarowany tym, że głos nie odezwał się już więcej tego popołudnia. Wyczuł obecność w swojej świadomości tylko przez krótką chwilę podczas lunchu i później, na zaklęciach, kiedy wysyłała mu obrazy czy emocje rzadziej, niż zwykła to robić. Harry odnosił wręcz wrażenie, że była zmęczona, co nieco go martwiło. Bardzo chciał tej nocy wślizgnąć się do umysłu, żeby sprawdzić, czy wszystko z nią w porządku, więc szybko odrobił pracę domową i opuścił Pokój Wspólny.

Za każdym razem, gdy wcześnie kładł się spać, Ron patrzył na niego dziwnie, ale kompletnie nie obchodziło go, co rudzielec sobie o nim pomyśli i ignorował to. Wspiął się po schodach, wrzucił swoją torbę do kufra, rozebrał się do bokserek i położył na łóżku.

Z lekkim ruchem nadgarstka wysyczał _§ zamknij §_ i zasłony wokół łóżka zasunęły się. Poczuł przyjemnie wibrującą wokół niego magię i uśmiechnął się. Naprawdę zaczynał uwielbiać wężomagię. Była tak _prosta_ i słuchała go bez najmniejszego wysiłku. Uwielbiał też to, jak niesamowitą przewagę dawała mu nad innymi. Dzięki niej nie musiał nawet za bardzo polegać na różdżce. Oczywiście, wciąż używał jej do rzucania normalnych zaklęć, ale dzięki wężomagii, kiedy zostanie rozbrojony, Harry nie będzie bez niej tak bezbronny, jak każdy inny mięczak w tej szkole.

Wygodnie położył się na pościeli i górze poduszek. Nie mógł nawet wyobrazić sobie powrotu do twardego materaca, zużytych prześcieradeł i cienkiego koca, które z końcem lata zostawił u Dursleyów. Mógłby kupić sobie jakąś przyzwoitą pościel i wymyślić sposób, by ci cholerni mugole mu jej nie zabrali. Mógłby znaleźć trochę czasu i wybrać się na Pokątną, aby wymienić swoje złoto na funty. Może mógłby nawet kupić sobie wreszcie jakieś porządne ubrania...

W żadnym wypadku nie chciał czekać z tym do lata. Miał dosyć znoszonych ciuchów po Dudleyu. Mógłby transmutować kilka swoich koszulek i spodni w coś bardziej reprezentatywnego, ale musiał kupić sobie ubrania. Może mógłby to zrobić podczas następnego weekendu w Hogsmade...

Harry westchnął i oczyścił umysł. Tracił tylko czas.

Po tak częstej praktyce nie miał już problemów w zatopieniu się w swoim umyśle, tak więc skierował się prosto do mrocznego kąta, w którym zawsze rezydował jego towarzysz.

Przeszedł kilka kroków i nagle zobaczył ciemny kształt, z którym spędził tak wiele czasu. Znowu się zmienił. Wieka, mroczna, bezkształtna mgła wciąż tam była — choć teraz zakrywała o wiele więcej podłogi — ale taką widział ją tam już od jakiegoś czasu. Mroczne pasma wciąż z niej wychodziły, kierując się we wszystkie strony, wypełzając coraz bardziej na zewnątrz, a białe, nieokreślone podłoże, teraz zabarwione na szaro, ozdobione było jasnymi przebłyskami. Tyle, że również i to zmieniało się stopniowo, więc nie było dla niego aż tak wielkim zaskoczeniem. To, co zaskoczyło go najbardziej, to postać siedząca w samym centrum mgły, w miejscu, gdzie Harry zwykle odpoczywał.

Postać nie była zupełnie wyraźna, była ledwie rozmazaną, czarną sylwetką, ale niezaprzeczalnie była ona osobą.

Harry zbliżył się powoli, jego serce zabiło mocniej z podekscytowania. _Wiedział_ , że powinno go to poważnie niepokoić. Naprawdę wiedział. Jakiś racjonalny głos z tyłu jego głowy wręcz _krzyczał_ , że to było złe, ale ta dziwnie uszczęśliwiona część niego była o wiele, _wiele silniejsza._

Harry stanął więc centralnie przed czarną postacią i z oczekiwaniem wstrzymał oddech. Był podekscytowany, ale nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Głowa postaci była opuszczona, ale kiedy się zatrzymał, uniosła ją i spojrzała na niego. Harry był w stanie wyczuć niecierpliwość w postawie swojego towarzysza i uśmiechnął się.

Postać była mężczyzną i, czego był pewny, nie była po prostu kopią Harry'ego. Jego towarzysz był zdecydowanie wyższy. Szczupły, ale z szerokimi ramionami i władczą postawą. Był niczym więcej jak przejrzystym, czarnym kształtem, ale Harry wciąż był przekonany, że się do niego uśmiecha.

Niepewnie wyciągnął rękę w stronę postaci i jego palce natrafiły na solidne ciało. Uśmiech Harry'ego jeszcze bardziej się poszerzył. Dotykanie postaci posłało po jego kręgosłupie cudowny dreszcz. Czuł, jakby jego żołądek wypełniały rozentuzjazmowane motyle. Pozwolił, by cała jego dłoń spoczęła na ramieniu postaci i westchnął, kiedy ta podniosła przeciwną rękę i zacisnęła ją delikatnie na dłoni Harry'ego.

Jego żołądek wykonał szybki obrót, a jego kolana zmiękły pod wpływem nagłego doznania.

Usłyszał echo własnego westchnięcia i dostrzegł cień zaskoczenia na ciemnej, niewyraźnej twarzy swojego towarzysza.

Wzrok Harry'ego zatopił się w mrocznej otchłani jego oczu. Większa część jego sylwetki wciąż była zamglona i pozbawiona solidnej formy, ale jego oczy były czarne, onyksowe i błyszczące. Harry wpatrywał się w nie i czuł, że mógłby utonąć w ich głębi.

— Piękny... — wyszeptał mimowolnie, wypuszczając wstrzymywane powietrze.

Postać uniosła z zadowoleniem kącik ust i przez chwilę Harry czuł się nieco zażenowany, ale w końcu odwzajemnił uśmiech i zachichotał na własne słowa.

Wolna ręka postaci uniosła się powoli, a tuż za nią podążył czarny cień. Harry obserwował ze zdumieniem, jak dłoń przesunęła delikatnie palcami po jego policzku. Westchnął, mimowolnie odchylając głowę i zamykając oczy.

To był tak... niesamowicie intymny gest. Tak mały i prosty, a jednocześnie uczucie, jakie u niego wywołał, było oszałamiające. Niemal czuł, że mógłby się od niego rozpłakać.

Wziął się w garść i wreszcie otworzył oczy, znów spotykając tę czarną, głęboką otchłań wpatrującą się w niego z uśmiechem.

_Harry..._

Echo szeptu wibrowało w rozległej, otwartej przestrzeni jego umysłu, poruszając struny znajdujące się gdzieś głęboko w duszy Harry'ego. To był taki piękny głos. Pragnął ponownie go usłyszeć. Pragnął, aby był głośniejszy i czystszy.

— Odezwałeś się dzisiaj do mnie — wyszeptał Harry, bojąc się odezwać głośniej, bojąc się, że gdyby to zrobił, przerwałby tą magiczną chwilę.

Postać przytaknęła i uśmiechnęła się. Harry czuł, że była rozbawiona i uśmiechnął się.

— Dzięki za to, swoją drogą — powiedział, tłumiąc śmiech. — Snape prawie dostał zawału, tak bardzo był zgorszony tym, że odpowiedziałem na jego pytania.

Śmiech odbił się echem w przestrzeni, oszałamiając Harry'ego i wypełniając go radością.

Kiedy ucichł, on i jego towarzysz nadal stali, dotykając się nawzajem i patrząc sobie w oczy. Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że całkowicie stracił poczucie czasu i zamrugał. Opuścił głowę, nieco zażenowany tym, z jaką łatwością te oczy były w stanie go zahipnotyzować.

— Masz... masz teraz kształt. Jak to możliwe? — zapytał w końcu.

_Ponieważ... ty tego chcesz. Ty... chcesz mnie._

_To twoje... pragnienie._

_Ty dajesz mi siłę..._

_Dzielisz się sobą ze mną... dajesz mi dostęp... do siebie..._

_...dostęp do swojej magii._

_Twoja magia jest... niesamowita, Harry... Tak piękna... Tak potężna..._

_Wziąłem tyko trochę, i ona... napędza mnie... tak bardzo... Muszę się... dopasować. Potrzebuję czasu... żeby się przyzwyczaić. Masz jej tak dużo..._

_...tak potężna._

Harry zamrugał z zaskoczeniem, kiedy słowa odbiły się echem w otaczającej ich przestrzeni.

— Więc... — zaczął Harry niepewnie, myśląc nad tym, co usłyszał. — Podłączyłeś się do mojej magii i to daje ci siłę? Dzięki temu masz teraz ciało? I dzięki temu możesz mówić?

_Tak..._

_...ale tylko dlatego... że ty tego chcesz. Tylko dlatego... że na to pozwalasz._

_Magia jest twoja... Harry. Nie mógłbym jej dotknąć... bez ciebie..._

_...bez twojego pozwolenia._

Harry skinął głową i zamyślił się. Być może nie dał na to bezpośredniego pozwolenia, zwłaszcza, że nie miał pojęcia, że to w ogóle możliwe, ale musiał przyznać, że rzeczywiście _chciał_ , żeby jego towarzysz był czymś więcej niż rozmazaną mgiełką. Uwielbiał, gdy mroczne pasma owijały się wokół niego, ale podejrzewał, że jeszcze bardziej uwielbiałby, gdyby były _ramionami_ owijającymi się wokół niego.

Sprawiało mu również ogromną przyjemność, że jego towarzysz zacząć się z nim porozumiewać i _chciał_ , żeby mógł to robić również w inny sposób, niż jedynie za pomocą emocji i obrazów.

I teraz mógł również _mówić_ do Harry'ego.

_On._

Musiał przyznać, że zawsze myślał o swoim mrocznym towarzyszu jako o mężczyźnie, ale starał się unikać przypinania mu tego typu etykietek. Czasami chwilę, jakie z nim spędzał wydawały się niesamowicie... _intymne_ , i teraz, kiedy nie mógł w żaden sposób zaprzeczyć, że jego towarzysz był mężczyzną, obawiał się, że może czuć się z tego powodu nieco... dziwnie.

Zupełnie jakby czytając w myślach Harry'ego, postać cofnęła się, uwalniając spoczywającą przez cały czas na jej ramieniu dłoń Pottera, i rozłożyła szeroko ręce.

Jego oddech stał się nieco szybszy. Czuł się trochę zażenowany. Było mu trudniej teraz, kiedy miał świadomość, że była to prawdziwa osoba, nie tylko jakaś część jego własnej psychiki. Chociaż, z drugiej strony, przecież wiedział to od dawna. Wiedział, że jego mroczny towarzysz nie pochodził od niego. Był zapomnianą obecnością tkwiącą głęboko w umyśle Harry'ego, ale nie był _nim_.

Wziął głęboki oddech i powoli owinął ręce wokół talii postaci, podczas gdy ona owinęła swoje wokół jego ramion. Przyciągnął Harry'ego bliżej, aż w końcu ich klatki piersiowe dotykały się. Harry wydał z siebie zaskoczony dźwięk, czując nagły przypływ akceptacji i potrzeby, które w reakcji na ten niesamowity dotyk opanowały całe jego ciało. Długi, zadowolony jęk wymknął się z jego ust i owinął ramiona mocniej wokół talii towarzysza.

Nigdy wcześniej nikogo nie przytulał. Nie tak naprawdę. Hermiona przytulała _jego_ , ale Harry zawsze wtedy sztywniał i po prostu stał zażenowany, dopóki go nie puściła. Martwiło go trochę, że nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak powinno się kogoś przytulać, ale teraz, kiedy owijał ramiona wokół swojego towarzysza, czuł się tak, jakby wszystko miało skończyć się dobrze. Wszystko było dokładnie tak, jak powinno być.

Jego towarzysz położył podbródek na czubku głowy Harry'ego. Jego dłonie powoli zaczęły masować jego plecy i Harry poczuł, jak topnieje pod wpływem tego dotyku. To było tak niesamowicie _dobre_. Czuł się tak szczęśliwy i pełny. Jedna z jego dłoni prześlizgnęła się do góry i pokonała drogę w stronę czarnych włosów. Jego długie, smukłe palce przeczesały rozczochrane loki i zaczęły głaskać je delikatnie.

Harry czuł, że mógłby się nawet rozpłakać pod wpływem tak niesamowitych emocji. Chwycił przezroczyste, mglisto — czarne szaty opinające sylwetkę jego towarzysza i wcisnął twarz w krzywiznę jego ramienia, wzdychając głęboko.

Był zaskoczony zdając sobie sprawę, że mógł _powąchać_ drugiego mężczyznę. Zastanawiało go to. Biorąc pod uwagę, że wszystko, czego doświadczał, działo się w jego umyśle, nieco dziwne było to, że jego zewnętrzne zmysły mogły tu cokolwiek zarejestrować. Ale w końcu mógł _widzieć_ i _słyszeć_ swojego towarzysza, więc wydawało się mieć sens to, że mógł go także _poczuć_.

Stali tam, otoczeni czarną mgłą wypełniającą mroczny kąt w tylnej części umysłu Harry'ego, przez bardzo długi czas obejmując siebie nawzajem w cichym porozumieniu. Im dłużej tak trwali, tym bardziej czarna mgła zdawała się rozwiewać, a podłoże robiło się coraz bardziej szare. W końcu, tak jak miał to w zwyczaju, z zadowolonym uśmiechem na twarzy Harry zapadł w sen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Kliknij [subscribe], by dostawać powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła [Midnightesse](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4071010/Midnightesse). Betowała [Panna Mi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Panna_Mi/).

_Usiadł wygodnie w miękkim, aksamitnym fotelu, wzdychając ciężko z frustracją. Palcami pogładził książkę, która spoczywała na jego kolanach. Jego drobne, kościste dłonie wyglądały nieco śmiesznie na tle starego tomu, i to nawet nie dlatego, że książka była wyjątkowo wielka — raczej dlatego, że to on był frustrująco mały._

_Wykreowanie ciała tego człowieczka, którym teraz był, zajęło mu większość zeszłego roku i połowę obecnego, a i tak nie byłoby to możliwe bez pomocy Glizdogona, do czego niechętnie się przyznawał._

_W końcu jednak stworzył sobie jakąś fizyczną formę i nie znajdował już bez przerwy na skraju śmierci, po raz pierwszy od lat miał również dostęp do swojej magii — choć była dość chwiejna i używanie jej szybko go wykańczało._

**_Nienawidził_ ** _egzystować w taki sposób. Oczywiście było to lepsze niż pół — życie, które wcześniej prowadził, ale był już **tak blisko** , a jednocześnie tak daleko od powrotu do w pełni rozwiniętego ciała, w którym w końcu mógłby ponownie skupić się na swoich zadaniach. Bycie w tej formie dawało mu przedsmak tego, jak to jest znowu mieć ciało, tyle, że ciało to było tak słabe i żałosne, że jedynie przysparzało mu więcej gniewu i frustracji._

_Potrzebował krwi chłopaka, by prawidłowo przeprowadzić rytuał, który stworzył. Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby przetrwała ta jego absurdalna ochrona, a tylko użycie jego krwi mogło ją przerwać. Musiał przyznać, że nie do końca rozumiał naturę ochrony ofiarowanej chłopcu przez jego matkę, i ta niewiedza jeszcze bardziej go wkurzała._

_Bał się, że cała ta tajemnicza osłona była w jakiś sposób powiązana z cholerną przepowiednią. Najpierw musiał pozbyć się zagrożenia, dopiero potem będzie mógł z powrotem zabrać się do pracy! To wszystko było zbyt ważne, by mógł pozwolić pokonać się jakiemuś głupiemu dzieciakowi, który tylko ślepo słuchał rozkazów tego sfrustrowanego, szalonego starucha!_

_Czekanie na dobry moment doprowadzało go do szału._

_I przede wszystkim był znudzony. Strasznie, cholernie znudzony._

_Przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na książkę na swoich kolanach i westchnął. Przeczytał ją lata temu, więc teraz wydawała mu się średnio interesująca. Chciał wysłać Glizdogona, żeby przyniósł więcej książek, ale jego sługa nie mógł pokazać się publicznie. Wystarczająco ryzykowne już było to, że czasem wysyłał go do pobliskiej mugolskiej wioski. Będzie musiał zaczekać, aż wróci Barty._

_Ach, Barty... Niesłabnąca lojalność. Mężczyzna niezaprzeczalnie go ubóstwiał. Miał mnóstwo szczęścia, gdy odkrył, że jego sługa wciąż jest żywy i zdrowy... a przynajmniej na tyle, na ile można być po kilku latach w Azkabanie i jeszcze dłuższym czasie spędzonym pod Imperiusem, uwięzionym w domu własnego ojca. Pomimo niewielkich wątpliwości co do zdrowia psychicznego Barty'ego był przekonany, że może w pełni polegać na jego lojalności._

_Glizdogon z drugiej strony pozostał z nim wyłącznie z własnego tchórzostwa. Facet bał się własnego cienia. To było żałosne. Bardzo chciał wezwać do siebie więcej kompetentnych zwolenników, ale nie mógł ryzykować. Jeszcze nie. Wciąż był słaby, a jego słudzy byli zbyt pragnącymi mocy ignorantami, by zobaczyć sytuację w szerszej perspektywie. Gdyby dostrzegli jego słabość, chcieliby wykorzystać ją do własnych celów, a on nie byłby w stanie ich przed tym powstrzymać. I musiałby zaczynać to wszystko od początku, tak samo jak wtedy, kiedy bachor zabił Quirrella._

_Głupi, żałosny Quirrell. A mimo to wciąż był lepszym sługą niż Glizdogon. Nawet w własnych myślach wymawiał to imię z całkowitym obrzydzeniem. Tak niesamowicie smutnym i żałosnym było to, że musiał uzależnić się od tego ohydnego, małego szczura. Obrzydliwe._

_Wkrótce... wkrótce zdoła powrócić do pełni chwały. Zbierze wszystkich swoich dawnych zwolenników i otrzyma nową krew. Musiał odbudować swoje mroczne siły i naprawić góry zniszczenia, które w swoim ślepym szaleństwie spowodował ten głupiec — Dumbledore._

_Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że nie jest jeszcze za późno. To, co miał zrobić było niesłychanie ważne i czuł, że czas działa przeciwko niemu. Musiał wypełnić zadanie, aby wszystko wróciło do równowagi, w przeciwnym wypadku zarówno światło, jak i mrok były skazane na zagładę. Jak Dumbledore mógł celowo ignorować wszystkie sygnały? Jego własna głupota doprowadzi do destrukcji. Facet był idiotą. Jego beznadziejne idee pogrążą ich wszystkich._

_Nie zamierzał dać się pokonać przez mugoli. Nie. Będzie walczył, by przywrócić magii jej prawowite miejsce, nawet jeśli miałoby go to kosztować życie. To był obowiązek, który przysiągł wypełnić i nie zamierzał go dłużej zaniedbywać._

_Potrzebował tylko czasu... Ale czasu nie było. Czas zawsze działał przeciwko niemu._

_Znów westchnął, sfrustrowany, marząc o jakimkolwiek sposobie, którym mógłby to wszystko przyspieszyć. Sięgnął w głąb siebie, chcąc zbliżyć się do swojej najczarniejszej mocy. Takiej, która była jego i tylko jego. Mocy, która została mu ofiarowana przez samą Magię, by mógł wypełnić postawione przed nim zadanie._

_Ta moc nigdy go nie opuściła, ale bez materialnej formy niewiele mógł z nią zrobić. To właśnie przede wszystkim był powód jego motywacji i źródło siły potrzebnej do odzyskania dawnego ciała._

_Wyciągnął magię na zewnątrz, aż zawirowała wokół niego. To przynajmniej upewniło go, że wciąż mógł to zrobić. A od teraz, z czasem będzie tylko coraz silniejszy._

_I... to było znowu to. Czas. Zawsze chodziło o czas. Na wszystko potrzeba było czasu, a jemu zostało już bardzo mało cierpliwości._

_Otoczył się kolejną falą magii i zachichotał lekko, gdy go wypełniła. To była moc. Moc, którą tylko on był w stanie władać._

_Cudowna, wyborna moc. A on użyje jej, by naprawić ten świat i przywrócić mu świetność. Potrzebował tylko czasu._

 

———

 

Harry obudził się z lekkim sapnięciem, które natychmiast zmieniło się w jęk, kiedy jego ciało wygięło się w łuk. Magia szaleńczo wirowała w nim i wokół nieco, tańcząc na jego skórze niczym małe, świetliste iskry.

Kiedy udało mu się skupić i opanować falę rozszalałej energii, ciężko wypuścił z siebie powietrze. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie powiekami i zmarszczył brwi, próbując przypomnieć sobie, co się właściwie stało.

Jego _towarzysz_ trzymał go. Stali tam razem przez... nie wiedział ile. Długo. I to było takie cudowne...

I wtedy... wtedy siedział znowu w gabinecie. Krzesło było wygodne. Materiał wydawał się miękki, i w kominku po lewej stronie palił się ogień. Czytał książkę.

I to była tak genialna książka... fascynujące rzeczy... wręcz _kuszące_...

_Ciekawe, czy istnieje w szkole jakiekolwiek miejsce, gdzie mógłbym wypróbować niektóre z tych zaklęć..._

Ale był tym znudzony. Czytał już o tym wcześniej... wieki temu... I był zniecierpliwiony, bo musiał czekać, i przez tą frustrację nie mógł się skupić na tej cholernej książce. Potrzebował...

Harry usiadł nagle.

_Jasna cholera!_

To było takie realne. Pamiętał to tak, jakby sam to przeżył. Szlag, zastanawiał się nad tym przez kilka minut, przeglądając wspomnienia, po czym zdał sobie sprawę, że był Voldemortem!

Harry potrząsnął głową. _Nie!_ Nie, nie był Voldemortem. Po prostu widział przez jakiś czas oczami Voldemorta.

_I słyszałem jego myśli. **Myślałem** jego myślami. Jakby należały do mnie. Myśli i uczucia wydawały się zupełnie moje. A były jego. I **magia**! Była... była niesamowita!_

Harry poczuł, że się trzęsie i wziął głęboki wdech. Chciał, żeby jego towarzysz tu był. Nie czuł się teraz zbyt dobrze. Owinął się ramionami, tęskniąc za ciepłym objęciem swojego towarzysza.

Pragnął, aby to ciepło powróciło. _Potrzebował_ go, aby nie czuć się tak samotnym. Nie chciał dłużej czuć się samotny. Nigdy. Nigdy więcej.

Jego ciało coraz bardziej trzęsło się w poczuciu samotności, kiedy obecność nagle pojawiła się w jego umyśle. Westchnął z ulgą.

_Harry...?_

_—_ Jesteś tutaj — wyszeptał Harry, uśmiechając się i opadając z powrotem na poduszki.

_Co... się stało?_

Harry potrząsnął głową i zachichotał słabo, myśląc o swoim absurdalnym ataku paniki.

— _Wszystko w porządku_ — pomyślał.

 _Co się stało?_ — towarzysz powtórzył swoje pytanie, a jego jedwabisty głos stał się bardziej pewny.

— _Ja... miałem wizję._

_Widziałeś... jego oczami?_

Harry przytaknął, choć zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że leży na łóżku całkowicie sam, dyskutując z osobą znajdującą się w jego umyśle.

— _Tak._

_To... cię zdenerwowało? Zobaczyłeś coś... co ci się nie spodobało?_

Harry potrząsnął głową i westchnął.

— _Nie, nic z tych rzeczy. On siedział tylko w salonie i czytał. Zdenerwowało mnie raczej to, że nawet nie zorientowałem się, że to był on, a nie ja. Powinienem zauważyć różnicę między swoim a jego umysłem, prawda?_

_Nie myśl już o tym. Harry._

_To już minęło..._

_...jestem tutaj._

Na te słowa przeszedł go szybki dreszcz. Uśmiechnął się, czując jak ciepło jego towarzysza rozchodzi się po jego umyśle.

Harry w końcu zmusił się do tego, aby wstać z łóżka i rozsunął otaczające je zasłony. Jego współlokatorzy wciąż spali. Było wcześnie, ale szybkie zaklęcie _tempus_ uświadomiło mu, że za godzinę zostanie podane śniadanie. Miał więc możliwość wzięcia miłego, długiego prysznica, bez konieczności martwienia się tym, że dzieli łazienkę z innymi chłopami, jako że zwykli oni spać do ostatniej chwili.

Zabrał przybory toaletowe, zarzucił na bokserki luźną szatę i skierował się do łazienki. Odłożył swoje rzeczy na bok i rozebrał się. Odwrócił się, a jego wzrok padł na wiszące na ścianie lustro i z jakiegoś powodu... zatrzymał się. Po prostu stał tam i patrzył na siebie. Nie za często mu się to zdarzało. Nie lubił swojego wyglądu. Nigdy nie miał zbyt dobrego wyobrażenia o samym sobie. Dziesięć lat głodzenia i zaniedbywania sprawiło, że był chudy i kościsty. Był też niski jak na swój wiek i wiedział, że było to spowodowane latami nieodpowiedniego odżywiania.

Miał przynajmniej dość przyzwoicie wymodelowane mięśnie. Lata fizycznej pracy w domu Dursleyów oraz ich ogrodzie połączone z trzeba latami gry w Quidditcha przyniosły niezłe efekty. Wciąż był jednak obrzydliwie chudy. Mógł z łatwością policzyć swoje żebra a jego obojczyki wystawały szpetnie.

Nagle przyszło mu do głowy pytanie, czy istnieje sposób, by zrobić z tym coś za pomocą magii. W końcu _był_ czarodziejem!

Tyle, że zaklęcie _glamour_ nie satysfakcjonowałoby go. Nie chciał się ukrywać czy wstydzić się swojego wyglądu. Chciał go naprawić. Naprawić krzywdy wyrządzone mu przez tych obrzydliwych, okrutnych mugoli.

 _Eliksiry..._ — wyszeptał głos.

Harry zamrugał zaskoczony, po czym zaczerwienił się. Całkowicie zapomniał, że w łazience nie był tak naprawdę „sam". A oto stał całkowicie goły przed lustrem...

Obecność zachichotała czując tą nagłą falę wstydu, co zmusiło Harry'ego, by się opanować i odwrócić od lustra. Wszedł pod prysznic i odkręcił wodę. Miała idealną temperaturę. Zawsze miała idealną temperaturę.

 _Kocham magię_ — pomyślał nagle.

Harry zaczął wcierać szampon we włosy, wracając myślami do tego, co powiedział jego towarzysz.

— _Eliksiry, co?_ — zapytał w myślach.

_Jest ich... kilka. Muszą być przyjmowane... po kolei. Przez jakiś czas._

Harry pokiwał głową. To miało sens. Jeśli miało to wywołać prawdziwą fizyczną zmianę, to prawdopodobnie niemożliwe było, by działało natychmiastowo. Zresztą to nawet lepiej, że zmiany będą pojawiać się stopniowo. Gdyby pewnego dnia nagle zaczął wyglądać zupełnie inaczej, ludzie zauważyliby to.

_Mogę ci pokazać... gdzie jest książka. Idź później do... biblioteki._

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Nie mógł się doczekać. Perspektywa możliwości naprawienia choć części szkód, które uczynili mu ci cholerni mugole napawała go optymizmem. Szybko skończył się myć i wrócił do dormitorium. Założył szaty, wyślizgnął się na zewnątrz i skierował na śniadanie. Wciąż zostało mu kilka godzin do transmutacji. Jeśli zje wystarczająco szybko, będzie mógł przejrzeć parę książek jeszcze przed zajęciami.

 

———

 

Jego wizyta w bibliotece była częściowo udana. Wyszedł z dwoma książkami o eliksirach, chociaż ta, która wydawała mu się najbardziej użyteczna, znajdowała się w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych. Postanowił wrócić po nią w nocy pod osłoną peleryny — niewidki. Prawdopodobnie któryś z nauczycieli dałby mu pozwolenie na przejrzenie książek z tego działu gdyby uzasadnił to przygotowywaniem się do następnego zadania. Wciąż nie miał jednak pojęcia, na czym będzie ono polegać, gdyż nie wymyślił jeszcze, o co może chodzić z tym przeklętym jajem.

Będzie musiał niedługo się tym zająć...

Harry ruszył biegiem w stronę klasy transmutacji. Stracił poczucie czasu i już za chwilę zaczynały się zajęcia. Wpadł do pomieszczenia równo z dzwonkiem i szybko zajął miejsce z tyłu sali, wzdychając głęboko z ulgą.

Hermiona posłała mu zaniepokojone spojrzenie z odrobiną dezaprobaty spowodowanej tak późnym przybyciem. Odwróciła się dopiero wtedy, gdy McGonagall chrząknęła i poprosiła o uwagę.

Zamiast przejść od razu do tematu zajęć, McGonagall zaczęła mówić o wywieszonej w pokoju wspólnym liście osób, które postanowiły zostać w szkole w czasie świąt.

— Zanim podejmiecie decyzję powinniście wiedzieć o pewnym ważnym wydarzeniu, które będzie miało miejsce podczas tegorocznego świętowania. W tym roku w Hogwarcie odbędzie się Bal Bożonarodzeniowy — McGonagall przerwała, przyglądając się Gryfonom. Oczy dziewcząt błyszczały z podekscytowania, podczas gdy na twarzach większości chłopców malowało się przerażenie. — Bal Bożonarodzeniowy, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, to przede wszystkim _tańce_. Odbędzie się w Wigilię i będzie przeznaczony dla wszystkich uczniów powyżej czwartego roku. Osoby z trzeciego roku będą mogły się na nim pojawić, jeśli zostaną zaproszone przez kogoś starszego.

W tym momencie klasę wypełniły gorączkowe szepty, które ucichły jednak pod wpływem ostrego spojrzenia nauczycielki.

Parę minut później McGonagall zakończyła ogłoszenia i przeszła do tematu lekcji. Harry nie był pewien, co myśleć o Balu Bożonarodzeniowym. Zupełnie nie miał ochoty na żadne cholerne tańce i zastanawiał się, czy nawet, jeśli zostawał w zamku na święta, mógłby po prostu odpuścić sobie całą tą zabawę. Szybko skupił się na ćwiczeniach i do końca lekcji niemal zupełnie wyrzucił bal z pamięci.

— Panie Potter, proszę chwilę zostać — powiedziała McGonagall, kiedy Harry zaczął pakować swoje rzeczy. Zmarszczył brwi, ale przytaknął, podchodząc do jej biurka.

— O co chodzi, pani profesor? — zapytał, kiedy wszyscy uczniowie opuścili salę.

— Chciałam pana poinformować, że jako jeden z reprezentantów Turnieju Trójmagicznego, wraz ze swoją partnerką weźmie pan udział w tradycyjnym walcu otwierającym bal. Czy będzie pan potrzebował pomocy w przygotowaniu się do tego? W ten weekend w szkole odbędą się dla chętnych lekcje tańca.

Harry zamrugał.

— Moment... Czy to znaczy, że _muszę_ iść na bal? — zapytał szybko.

McGonagall zacisnęła wargi i zmarszczyła brwi.

— Oczywiście, panie Potter. Jest pan jednym z reprezentantów. Pańska obecność jest obligatoryjna.

Harry jęknął w myślach.

_Świetnie... Po prostu świetnie._

_—_ Och... Dobrze — wymamrotał, usiłując ukryć irytację. Westchnął ciężko, przenosząc wzrok z powrotem na nauczycielkę. — Ee... Tak, myślę, że prawdopodobnie będę potrzebował tych... lekcji — powiedział burkliwym głosem.

— W porządku, panie Potter. Lekcja tańca odbędzie się w sobotę o piętnastej.

Harry odpowiedział raczej sztucznym uśmiechem, po czym podziękował, pożegnał się i opuścił salę, kierując się na zajęcia z Obrony.

 

———

 

— Kurcze, stary! Możesz w to uwierzyć? Tańce! Ugh! — zawołał Ron, siadając ciężko obok niego na ławce tego wieczoru po kolacji.

Harry spojrzał na niego, unosząc brew i nie odpowiadając od razu. Ron już kilkakrotnie próbował tej taktyki; po prostu podchodził i jak gdyby nic się nigdy nie wydarzyło zaczynał z nim rozmawiać, mając nadzieję, że Harry w końcu zachowa się tak samo i wszystko będzie znowu takie, jak kiedyś.

Westchnął ciężko, przygotowując się mentalnie do nudnej rozmowy z rudym kolegą. Nie zamierzał znowu być jego przyjacielem, ale nawet Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, jak okropnie aspołeczny się ostatnio stał. Poza niezbędnymi w czasie zajęć wymianami zdań ledwie odzywał się do _kogokolwiek._ Palenie wszystkich mostów zdecydowanie nie było najmądrzejszą taktyką. Osobiście niezbyt obchodziło go, co ludzie sobie o nim myśleli, ale nie był aż tak głupi, by wierzyć, że pozycja społeczna i opinia publiczna nie mają żadnego znaczenia.

— Tak... tańce — odparł bez entuzjazmu, dźgając widelcem kawałek wieprzowej kiełbaski.

Twarz Rona rozjaśniła się nadzieją, kiedy w końcu otrzymał jakąkolwiek odpowiedź od Harry'ego i rudzielec kontynuował:

— Więc... to chyba znaczy, że powinniśmy znaleźć jakieś partnerki.

Harry przewrócił oczami.

— Tak. Partnerki — burknął. Tak naprawdę ten pomysł wcale mu się nie podobał. Ani trochę nie był zainteresowany kimkolwiek znajdującym się w tej szkole. Myśl o tym, że zmuszony zostanie do zaproszenia jakiejś przypadkowej, zupełnie obojętnej mu dziewczyny na randkę była po prostu wkurzająca.

— Masz jakiś pomysł kogo zaprosić? — zapytał Ron, desperacko próbując podtrzymać konwersację.

Harry westchnął, odchylając się lekko do tyłu. Rozejrzał się po Wielkiej Sali z nadzieją, że jego wzrok po prostu trafi na odpowiednią kandydatkę, co oszczędzi mi konieczności zastanawiania się nad tym.

Po szybkim rozejrzeniu się po sali nikt nie przyszedł mu do głowy i znowu westchnął, kiedy nagle spostrzegł kątem oka skrawek niebieskiej szaty Fleur Delacour. Uśmiechnął się.

— Może zaproszę Fleur — zachichotał, po czym przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na talerz, ponownie atakując widelcem biedną, bezbronną kiełbaskę.

Ron parsknął zszokowany, dławiąc się sokiem dyniowym i spojrzał na Harry'ego jak na wariata.

— Żartujesz, prawda? — zapytał łamiącym się głosem.

Harry patrzył na Rona przez prawię minutę, utrzymując na twarzy pozbawioną emocji maskę, po czym rozkwitł na niej szeroki uśmiech, a on zaśmiał się i pokręcił głową.

— Tak, Ron. Prawdopodobnie — odparł z uśmieszkiem.

 _Aczkolwiek_ — dodał w myślach — _raczej zabawne byłoby, gdyby jedyny facet w całej tej szkole, którego zupełnie nie kręci pół — wila, był właśnie tym, który pójdzie z nią na potańcówkę._

Może _mógłby_ spróbować. Tylko po to, by przekonać się, jak dziewczyna zareaguje. Jeśli mu odmówi — co było bardzo prawdopodobne, w końcu miał tylko _czternaście_ lat — to nic się nie stanie. Z pewnością nie złamie mu to serca i będzie mógł po prostu zaprosić kogoś innego.

A gdyby się zgodziła, może podczas tych cholernych tańców udałoby mu się dowiedzieć, czy wykombinowała już coś ze swoim złotym jajem. Ludzie utrzymywali kontakt wzrokowy podczas tańca. To byłaby idealna okazja, żeby wejść do jej umysłu i znaleźć jakieś informacje o drugim zadaniu.

Złośliwy uśmiech pojawił się na jego ustach. To wcale nie był taki zły plan.

Harry wyczuł obecność swojego towarzysza w umyśle i usłyszał cichy chichot, odczuwając zarazem jego aprobatę.

Zdecydowanie dobry plan.

 

———

 

Następnego dnia Harry czekał przy wejściu do Wielkiej Sali, opierając się o ścianę i trzymając w dłoniach książkę do eliksirów, którą zabrał poprzedniej nocy z Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych. Czytał ją na zmianę z rozglądaniem się w poszukiwaniu francuskich, rozchichotanych dziewcząt. Zwykle przychodziły na śniadanie wcześnie, chcąc uniknąć tłumu śliniących się, opanowanych przez hormony facetów, którzy chodzili za nimi krok w krok.

Biorąc pod uwagę, że minął dopiero dzień od ogłoszenia balu, Harry wcale im się nie dziwił.

Pomijając oczywiście fakt, że _Harry_ zamierzał zrobić dokładnie to samo. Miał tylko nadzieję, że uda mu się to nie wychodząc na totalnego dupka.

Przeczytał już całą instrukcję do pierwszego eliksiru, który, jak miał nadzieję, mógł skorygować jego żałośnie niski wzrost. Chcąc upewnić się, że wyłapał wszystkie szczegóły miał właśnie zamiar jeszcze raz przejrzeć kolejne kroki warzenia, kiedy kątem oka dostrzegł coś jasnoniebieskiego.

Odepchnął się od ściany, zamykając książkę i chowając ją do torby. Przyjął pewną siebie postawę oraz spokojny, ale zdecydowany uśmiech.

Pewność siebie była podstawą. Pewność, ale nie arogancja. Musiał zachować odpowiednie jej ilości, bo jeśli mu się to nie uda, wyjdzie na kolejnego „małego, głupiego chłopca" mającego świra na punkcie pięknej wili.

Zbliżając się do dziewczyn zauważył, że niektóre z nich spojrzały na niego ostrzegawczo, kilka nawet z gniewem. Twarz Fleur pozostała raczej bez wyrazu, zabarwiona jedynie małą nutką ciekawości.

— Dzień dobry, Mademoiselle Delacour — powiedział Harry z delikatnym, pewnym siebie uśmieszkiem, kłaniając się lekko. — Zastanawiałem się, czy mógłbym może zabrać odrobinę twojego czasu? — zapytał, ponownie się prostując i uśmiechając się raczej szelmowsko.

Brew Fleur uniosła się lekko, tak samo jak kącik jej ust. Przez chwilę wydawała się nad tym zastanawiać, po czym skinęła głową i wysłała koleżankom krótkie spojrzenie, które mówiło, by na nią poczekały.

Oboje oddzielili się od grupy i odeszli parę stóp dalej, gdzie mogli porozmawiać bardziej prywatnie.

— O co 'odzi, Monsieur Potter? — zapytała chwilę później.

— Zastanawiałem się, czy może miałabyś ochotę pójść ze mną na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy — powiedział Harry pewnym tonem, z łatwością oraz prostym, ale szczerym uśmiechem. W jego słowach czy zachowaniu nie było nawet najmniejszej oznaki strachu czy niepewności. Zauważył w jej oczach zaskoczenie. Chyba, że była po prostu zszokowana tym, że głupi czternastolatek miał wystarczająco jaj, żeby zaprosić ją na randkę.

— 'Cesz, ziebym poszła z tobą na bal? — zapytała, otwierając szeroko oczy, dzięki czemu był w stanie dostrzec w nich szok wymieszany z ciekawością.

— Tak, taka jest ogólna koncepcja — odparł, uśmiechając się i przytakując. — Jesteś zainteresowana?

Wpatrywała się w niego przez długą minutę i Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że dziewczyna naprawdę poważnie się nad tym zastanawia.

— Pomiślę nad twoją phopozycją — powiedziała w końcu. — Mam 'ównież innych chętnich, jestem pewna, zie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę.

Harry uśmiechnął się i zachichotał cicho.

— Och, jestem pewien, że jest _mnóstwo_ osób, które wręcz marzą o tym, aby cię zaprosić. Starszych chłopców. Może nawet lepiej wyglądających, chociaż to akurat trudno mi sobie wyobrazić — powiedział zarozumiałym tonem, po czym znów uśmiechnął się szeroko i zachichotał. — Aczkolwiek gwarantuję, że żaden z nich nie będzie tak interesującym towarzyszem. Mimo to, całkowicie zrozumiem twoją decyzję — powiedział, znów kiwając głową. Fleur zaśmiała się, a w odpowiedzi uśmieszek Harry'ego powiększył się. — Proszę tylko, byś nie trzymała mnie zbyt długo w niepewności.

— Ocziwiście. To biłoby niegzieczne. Dam ci znać, jak tilko podejmę decizję.

Harry uśmiechnął się i przytaknął.

— Dziękuję.

Odwzajemniła uśmiech, a jej oczy błyszczały z rozbawienia.

— Bahdzo się zmieniłeś od hospoczęcia semestru, Monsieur Potter.

Harry przewrócił zabawnie oczami.

— Cóż, udział w zabójczym turnieju może być dobrą motywacją do tego, by trochę dorosnąć. Przez ostatnie dwa miesiące sporo zmieniło się w moim życiu — oświadczył, wzruszając ramionami.

— Zaskoczyło mnie, jak pohadziłes sobie zie smokami. Nie wiedziałam, zie jesteś węziousty. Bahdzo ziadki talent.

— Tak, wiem — odparł lekceważąco Harry, ponownie wzruszając ramionami, po czym zniżył głos do konspiracyjnego szeptu: — Wcześniej starałem się trzymać to w ukryciu, bo te wszystkie szepty o tym, że jestem mrocznym czarodziejem nieco mnie żenowały, ale teraz już dałem sobie z tym spokój — dokończył z lekkim chichotem.

— Och?

— Tak. Niech ludzie myślą sobie, co chcą. Mam taką umiejętność i nie mam zamiaru jej odrzucać tylko dlatego, że _niektórzy_ się jej boją.

— Hm — wydała z siebie krótki, aprobujący dźwięk. Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. Przewróciła oczami, ale jej uśmiech również się powiększył.

— Muszę lecieć. Przijaciółki na mnie ciekają i musimy iść na śniadanie.

— Oczywiście — Harry ukłonił się, wskazując ręką w stronę wejścia do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie wciąż stały jej koleżanki, szepcząc ze złością. Zebrał się tam również spory tłum innych uczniów.

Fleur znów zaśmiała się i potrząsnęła głową.

— Jesteś naprawdę niezwykły, Monsieur Potter.

— Proszę, mów mi Harry — powiedział, kierując się wraz z dziewczyną w stronę jej koleżanek.

— W poziądku, 'Arry — odparła. — Dam ci znać, jeśli się zdeciduję.

— Dziękuję.

Weszli do Wielkiej Sali i każde rozeszło się w swoją stronę — Fleur wraz z resztą dziewczyn z Beauxbatons udała się do specjalnie przygotowanego dla nich stołu, a Harry pewnym krokiem skierował się do stołu Gryfonów. Jedyną siedzącą przy nim osobą z jego roku był Dean, który gapił się teraz na Harry'ego z tak szeroko otwartymi ustami, że niemal dotykał szczęką stołu.

Harry usiadł i szybko zaczął zapełniać swój talerz udając, że nie dostrzega wpatrzonych w niego z zazdrością spojrzeń. Nie był w stanie zetrzeć z twarzy zadowolonego uśmieszku.

Rozmowa z Francuzką była niesamowicie prosta. Harry zachichotał, kiedy przyszło mu do głowy, jak niewyobrażalna byłaby ona dla niego zaledwie dwa miesiące wcześniej.

 _Merlinie_ , był szczęśliwy, że nie był już dłużej głupim, słabym idiotą.

 

———

 

Każdego dnia jego towarzysz spędzał z nim coraz więcej czasu, a wypowiadane przez niego słowa stawały się coraz bardziej płynne. Pod koniec tygodnia byli już w stanie komunikować się przez pół godziny, zanim jego towarzysz męczył się i musiał wracać w głąb umysłu Harry'ego.

Zapytał go, dlaczego rozmowa z nim, kiedy jest przytomny męczy go tak szybko. Wyjaśnił wtedy, że gdy pozostaje w zewnętrznej świadomości Harry'ego, musi żywić się jego magią. Wytłumaczył swoim urywanym szeptem, że ich magia nie jest ze sobą kompatybilna i dlatego korzystanie z niej wysysa z niego sporą ilość energii, a używanie prawdziwych słów zamiast emocji wymagało więcej siły, niż on sam jej miał.

Jednakże, jak pewnego dnia powiedział Harry'emu, ich źródła magiczne stawały się do siebie coraz bardziej podobne, dzięki czemu coraz łatwiej było mu korzystać z magicznego rdzenia Pottera, co sprawiało, że mógł zostać z nim dłużej i więcej do niego mówić.

Harry nie był pewny, jak zareagować na to oświadczenie i zastanawiał się, czy nie powinno zaniepokoić go to, że jego _magia_ coraz bardziej upodabniała się do magii jego towarzysza... i co to, do cholery, w ogóle znaczyło.

Podejrzewał, że mogło mieć to jakiś związek z tym, że wnętrze jego umysłu z białego powoli zmieniało się w szare. Nie mógł jednak zmusić się do myślenia o tym jako o czymś złym. Im bardziej szarość się rozprzestrzeniała, tym bardziej komfortowo się w niej czuł.

Teraz mógł już z całą pewnością stwierdzić, że biała przestrzeń wydawała mu się _zbyt jasna._ Ilekroć wchodził do swojego umysłu, natychmiast kierował się w stronę mrocznego kąta i zatapiał w objęciu swojego mrocznego towarzysza. Nie znosił nawet patrzenia na tą biel. Była oślepiająca i denerwująca. Irytowała go jej jasność i im bardziej zmieniała się w szarość, tym lepiej Harry się w niej czuł.

Chciał, aby ta zmiana nadchodziła szybciej. Miał dosyć bieli.

 

———

 

Harry wysłał do apteki w Hogsmeade listę składników potrzebnych mu do uwarzenia trzech różnych eliksirów. Odpowiedzieli, że za wyjątkiem krwi Re'em, do której niestety nie mieli dostępu, byli w posiadaniu wszystkiego, co było mu potrzebne. Polecili mu aptekę zwaną Apteką Pana Mulpeppera znajdującą się na ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu, specjalizującą w składnikach pochodzących od egzotycznych, magicznych stworzeń, za co Harry był wdzięczny.

Do eliksiru, który znalazł w jednym z tomów Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych potrzebował również trochę jaj Widłowęża, ale wiedział, że lepiej nie kupować ich w aptece w Hogsmeade.

Widłowęże były pod ochroną, więc sprzedawanie ich jaj było właściwie nielegalne. Oczywiście na czarnym rynku wciąż się nimi handlowało, ale Harry nie miał pojęcia, jak _skontaktować_ się z kimś, kto mógłby mieć do nich dostęp.

Być może pan Mulpepper z Nokturnu mógłby mu pomóc.

Harry napisał odpowiedź do apteki, potwierdzając zamówienie, a następnie do Gringotta, prosząc o przelanie określonej kwoty na jej konto. Kiedy tylko otrzymają pieniądze, wyślą Harry'emu paczkę ze składnikami i będzie mógł rozpocząć warzenie dwóch z trzech eliksirów, które zaplanował.

Był wdzięczny, że składniki, których potrzebował, nie były tak problematyczny jak te używane do warzenia Eliksiru Wielosokowego. Nie musiały być zbierane w czasie pełni księżyca ani nie wymagały gotowania przez miesiąc na wolnym ogniu.

Nie. Uwarzenie wszystkich trzech było kwestią kilku godzin, i zaraz po tym miały być już gotowe do spożycia.

Nie mógł się doczekać.

Ale oczywiście musiał czekać, gdyż wciąż brakowało mu dwóch podstawowych składników do najważniejszego z eliksirów.

Szybko napisał list do sklepu na Nokturnie, podpisując się pseudonimem Notechus Noir. „Noir" wzięło się od jego ojca chrzestnego, Syriusza, gdyż „noir" oznaczało po francusku „black". Imię „Notechus" zasugerował jego towarzysz. Powiedział, że to łacińska nazwa tygrysiego węża i stwierdził, że idealnie do niego pasuje — co Harry'emu bardzo trudno było sobie wyobrazić. Jego towarzysz podpowiedział mu również co i jak napisać, by nie wzbudzić zbędnych podejrzeń. Miał nadzieję, że to zadziała i uda mu się zdobyć jaja Widłowęża bez wpakowania się w kłopoty.

 

———

 

W sobotę odbyły się zajęcia z tańca, na których pojawiło się zaskakująca dużo Gryfonów. Najwyraźniej ich opiekunka była w tej kwestii dość uparta. Nie chciała, żeby podczas balu jej lwy zaprezentowały się jako banda nieskoordynowanych łamag.

Dziewczęta chichotały podekscytowane, podczas gdy chłopcy wyglądali raczej na zażenowanych. Harry niemal roześmiał się widząc idiotyczne zachowanie niektórych z jego kolegów. Sprawiali wrażenie szczerze przerażonych i kiedy instruktorka poleciła, by położyli dłoń na talii partnerki, większość z nich wyglądała jakby właśnie kazano im włożyć dłoń do gotującego się kwasu.

Kiedy McGonagall spytała o ochotnika, który w ramach demonstracji dla reszty uczniów zatańczyłby _z nią,_ Harry był właściwie jedynym chętnym.

Bliźniacy zaczęli gwizdać i Potter mrugnął do nich, po czy skłonił się przed opiekunką swojego domu i złapał jedną z jej dłoni, a następnie drugą rękę bez najmniejszego wahania położył na jej talii.

W myślach śmiał się dziko ze zszokowanych min kolegów ze swojej klasy.

To przecież tylko ich cholerna nauczycielka! Jasne, była wystarczająco stara, żeby być jego babcią, ale to nie znaczyło, że zamierzała go ugryźć.

Ruchy Harry'ego na początku były raczej chaotyczne, kiedy w tym samym czasie próbował zapamiętać kroki i zachować rytm, ale szybko wszystko załapał i McGonagall posłała mu mały, aprobujący uśmiech.

Chwilę po tym zmusiła resztę zgromadzonych uczniów do dobrania się w pary i zaczęła wykrzykiwać instrukcje. Harry stał z boku, obserwując, jak przechadzała się wśród uczniów, oferując pomoc tym najbardziej opornym... czyli, szczerze mówiąc, większości z nich. Zapamiętywał to, czego mógłby spróbować, oraz to, czego powinien raczej unikać, a także _kogo_ omijać na parkiecie, by nie zostać znokautowanym.

W końcu McGonagall skierowała się w jego stronę i Harry poprowadził ją z powrotem na parkiet, chichocząc cicho.

Z łatwością odnalazł się w tańcu i zaczął rytmicznie poruszać.

— Muszę powiedzieć, panie Potter, że jestem pod wrażeniem. Szybko to załapałeś.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

— Dziękuję, pani profesor. _Staram się._

Uniosła brew, a Harry dostrzegł, że kąciki jej ust drgają, jakby powstrzymywała uśmiech.

— Tak, na to wygląda — odparła sucho, przez co uśmiech Gryfona jeszcze bardziej się poszerzył. — Właściwie to chciałam pana pochwalić. Pańskie wyniki na zajęciach w tym miesiącu uległy niesamowitej poprawie. Również prace pisemne są bardzo imponujące.

— Tak, cóż, rywalizacja z osobami trzy lata ode mnie starszymi w turnieju, który praktycznie rzecz biorąc został zaaranżowany do tego, aby mnie zabić jest całkiem niezłą motywacją do nauki — powiedział Harry z nutką sarkazmu.

— Mogę to sobie wyobrazić. Jestem dumna, że tak dobrze sobie z tym radzisz, jednak zauważyłam, że w tym semestrze nie rozmawiasz zbyt wiele z kolegami z klasy.

— Powiedziałbym raczej, że to oni nie rozmawiają ze _mną._

— Nawet pan Weasley i panna Granger? Wasza trójka zawsze trzymała się razem, ale ostatnio praktycznie cię z nimi nie widuję. Właściwie nie widuję pana z _nikim_ , panie Potter. Muszę przyznać, że trochę mnie to martwi.

Harry zesztywniał i powstrzymał pojawiający się na twarzy grymas niezadowolenia. Chciał dowiedzieć się, o czym myślała nauczycielka i zdał sobie sprawę, że taniec jest świetną okazją, by zajrzeć do jej umysłu. Nie miał w ręce swojej różdżki, tak samo jak nie będzie jej miał podczas balu, jednak jego towarzysz powiedział mu, że przy odpowiednim skupieniu będzie w stanie to zrobić. Postanowił spróbować.

Uniósł głowę i nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy. Wezwał swoją magię i z zaskakującą łatwością wślizgnął się do umysłu nauczycielki. Musnął zaledwie samą jego powierzchnię, pamiętał bowiem, że Krum był w stanie wyczuć, że ktoś znajdował się w jego umyśle. Harry nie wątpił, że tak doświadczona kobieta jak McGonagall była prawdopodobnie o wiele bardziej wyczulona na magię umysłu niż którykolwiek z uczniów. Nie chciał wchodzić zbyt głęboko i ryzykować, że się zorientuje. Chciał jednak wiedzieć, co sądziła o niedawnej zmianie w jego zachowaniu, jeszcze przez chwilę pozostał więc w jej umyśle, przeglądając bieżące myśli.

 _Zamknięty w sobie. Aspołeczny. Zamyślony. Łatwo się denerwuje._ Widziała, jak w zeszłym tygodniu stracił nad sobą panowanie. Słyszała też, jak odgryzł się kilkoma raczej nieprzyjemnymi ripostami, kiedy paru Ślizgonów szydziło z ostatniego artykułu Rity Skeeter. Była również zaniepokojona jego zachowaniem w stosunku do niektórych Puchonów. Większość jej umysłu podejrzewała, że miał depresję, chociaż był tam też cichy głosik przekonujący, że „objawy" świadczą raczej o innych, bardziej _mrocznych_ problemach. Otoczone troską określenie „czarna magia" ciągle przewijało się w jej myślach. Harry wycofał się i skrzywił.

— Przysporzyli ci ostatnio nieco zmartwień, prawda? — zapytała łagodnie, a Harry'ego zaskoczyła autentyczna troska w jej głosie. Zamrugał, niepewny jakiej reakcji od niego oczekiwała.

— Tak, cóż, oskarżenia o to, że oszukiwałem, by wrzucić swoje nazwisko do czary same w sobie były już wystarczająco niemiłe — a oczywiście nikt mi nie uwierzył, kiedy powiedziałem, że tego nie zrobiłem. A potem pojawił się ten idiotyczny artykuł Skeeter, który tylko wszystko pogorszył. I nawet wtedy, kiedy zdobyłem najwięcej punktów za pierwsze zadanie, fakt, że użyłem do tego wężomowy sprawił, że wszyscy stali się jeszcze bardziej paranoiczni i powstała nowa fala plotek o tym, że jestem czarnoksiężnikiem — oznajmił Harry, przewracając dramatycznie oczami i chichocząc z nadzieją, że jego żartobliwe podejście do tematu uspokoi nieco jej podejrzenia.

McGonagall posłała mu znaczące spojrzenie.

— Tak... Jeśli o to chodzi...

— Och, proszę, tylko nie to — jęknął Harry, przerywając taniec i przyglądając się jej uważniej. — Naprawdę pani wierzy, że wężomowa to czarna magia? — zapytał tak głośno, że aż kilka osób obróciło się, rzucając im dziwne spojrzenia.

McGonagall rozejrzała się, marszcząc brwi i rzucając spojrzenia mówiące „Tańczcie dalej!", powodując, że wszyscy natychmiast skupili się z powrotem na krokach. Oczywiście wciąż wytężali słuch i zerkali na nich ukradkiem.

— Podejrzewam, że nie, panie Potter, aczkolwiek moja wiedza o wężomowie jest raczej niewielka. Jeżeli ktoś już posiadał tą umiejętność, rzadko był chętny, aby się nią dzielić — powiedziała w końcu, ponownie skupiając na nim swoją uwagę. — Nie sądzę jednak, że powinien pan poświęcać swoje wysiłki, aby studiować akurat _tę_ dziedzinę magii.

— Dlaczego nie? — zapytał nieco oburzony, krzyżując ramiona, chcąc wycisnąć z niej szczerą odpowiedź.

— Może być prawdą, że wężomowa sama w sobie nie jest mrocznym talentem, jednak większość czarodziejów, którzy się nią posługiwali, _było mrocznymi czarodziejami._

— Więc jeśli jestem zdolny do mówienia w języku węży i rozumienia go, to automatycznie czyni mnie to mrocznym? — zapytał Harry, tym razem już z wyraźnym oburzeniem.

— Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Chodzi mi tylko o to, że zaklęcia związane konkretnie z wężomową zostały stworzone przez mrocznych czarodziejów i są to _mroczne zaklęcia_.

— Tyle, że ja nawet nie _używałem_ żadnych zaklęć podczas pierwszego zadania — odparł Harry, przewracając oczami.

Zamrugała, najwyraźniej zaskoczona i zmieszana jego oświadczeniem.

— Nie?

— Nie! To znaczy, rzuciłem zaklęcie ognioodporne na swoje ubrania i tarczę na swoje ramię, ale to były _normalne zaklęcia_. W wężomowie tylko _powiedziałem smokowi_ , że złote jajo w jego gnieździe nie jest prawdziwym jajem, a kiedy się wylęgnie, zje wszystkie pozostałe jaja. Powiedziałem jej, że je zabiorę, nie wyrządzając przy tym krzywdy pozostałym jajom. Smoki są na tyle blisko spokrewnione z wężami, że częściowo są w stanie zrozumieć ich język. Miałem szczęście, że wylosowałem akurat Chińskiego Ogniomiota. Azjatyckim smokom najbliżej jest do węży i niemal doskonale posługują się ich językiem. Jedyne, co zrobiłem, to po prostu _mówiłem_ do niego.

— I to wszystko? — zapytała McGonagall, zaskoczona.

— To wszystko — odparł Harry tonem, który nie pozostawiał miejsca na żadne wątpliwości co do jego szczerości. Oczywiście kłamał. Do rozkazów w języku węży dodał całkiem sporą ilość perswazyjnej i konfundującej magii. Ale McGonagall nie musiała tego wiedzieć, podobnie jak grupa otaczających ich, podsłuchujących studentów.

— Hm — nauczycielka wydała cichy, zaskoczony odgłos i pokiwała głową. — W takim razie w porządku. Wciąż jednak nie polecam panu jakiegokolwiek zagłębiania się w _wężomagię._

— Nawet gdybym chciał, nie miałbym takiej możliwości. W bibliotece nie ma o tym ani jednej książki — powiedział Harry, przewracając oczami. Zrobił parę kroków do przodu, wracając do swojej wcześniejszej pozycji i ponownie zaczęli tańczyć.

Nauczycielka wprowadziła w jego postawie kilka drobnych poprawek, oznajmiła, że ma bardzo duży potencjał i odeszła, by pomóc reszcie grupy.

Harry odszedł na bok i oparł się wygodnie o ścianę. Jego towarzysz dołączył do niego i zaczęli komentować w myślach to, jak idiotycznie wygląda większość jego kolegów z klasy w czasie tańca, kiedy mamrotali do siebie, potykając się na parkiecie.

O dziwo, ze wszystkich chłopców z czwartego roku najlepiej szło _Neville'owi._ Bliźniaki i Lee też całkiem nieźle sobie radzili, ale oni akurat byli na tyle pewni siebie, że nawet jeśli by coś spieprzyli, uznaliby to po prostu za dobry dowcip.

Większość dziewcząt irytowała się z powodu chłopców, z którymi utknęły na parkiecie, jednak wiele z nich także było zestresowanych i niepewnych, i same popełniały mnóstwo błędów.

— Co tutaj robisz sam? — Jego mentalną wesołość przerwał głos Hermiony, obrócił się więc, by zobaczyć, jak dziewczyna podchodzi i opiera się obok niego.

— McGonagall powiedziała, że dobrze sobie radzę i musi iść pomóc innym. A ty?

— Ron się zawstydził, więc teraz dąsa się i podpiera ścianę — oznajmiła, wskazując głowę na drugi koniec pomieszczenia.

Harry zachichotał.

— Tak, cóż, wygląda na to, że idzie mu dość żałośnie. Dziwi mnie, że w ogóle się tutaj pokazał — skomentował nieco złośliwie, zerkając na Hermionę. Wpatrywała się tęsknie w kilka wciąż tańczących par.

— Idziemy? — zapytał, wskazując na parkiet.

Przez chwilę wyglądała na zdziwioną jego propozycją, ale po chwili uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało i kiwnęła głową.

Harry ponownie zachichotał, kręcąc głową, po czym odepchnął się od ściany i poprowadził ją na parkiet.

Dziwnie tańczyło się z Hermioną, chociaż nie aż tak dziwnie, jak z opiekunką Gryffindoru, dlatego też szybko przestała peszyć go cała sytuacja.

Ich ruchy początkowo były nieco skrępowane, ale po chwili Potterowi udało się złapać rytm. Dzięki jego zaskakująco imponującej umiejętności prowadzenia Hermiona równie szybko odnalazła się w tańcu. Kiedy oboje poczuli się już komfortowo, Harry postanowił nawiązać rozmowę. Wiedział, że kiedy będzie w towarzystwie Fleur, będzie ona najprawdopodobniej oczekiwać od niego jednoczesnego tańca i rozmawiania.

— Więc... podekscytowana tymi całymi tańcami? — zapytał, tak naprawdę nie za bardzo interesując się odpowiedzią.

Uśmiechnęła się niepewnie i skinęła głową.

— Właściwie myślę, że tak.

— Ktoś cię już zaprosił? — zaciekawił się. Zastanawiał się, czy może Ron... ale szybko odrzucił tę myśl. Ron był zdecydowanie zbyt gruboskórny, by zdać sobie sprawę z tego, że Hermiona rzeczywiście jest _dziewczyną._

Panna Granger zarumieniła się lekko, a jej uśmiech się poszerzył. Kąciki ust Harry'ego uniosły się.

— Ach, więc jednak? Ktoś, kogo znam?

Przygryzła wargę, jakby poważnie zastanawiała się nad tym, czy mu odpowiedzieć. Nie za bardzo mógł sobie wyobrazić, czemu miałaby chcieć ukrywać przed nim tę informację i zastanawiał się, czy przypadkiem się jej nie wstydziła. Sięgnął i wydobył z siebie kolejną falę magii, przygotowując się do kolejnej próby bezróżdżkowego czytania w myślach. Moc sprawiła, że jego żołądek skręcił się, a on sam poczuł lekki zawrót głowy. Niemal potknął się, gdy potężna fala magii otoczyła go, ale udało mu się opanować zanim kompletnie zgubił rytm.

Hermiona przyglądała mu się, marszcząc z zaciekawieniem brwi, wyraźnie zdziwiona jego nagłym potknięciem i dziwnym, przyspieszonym oddechem. Kiedy nawiązali kontakt wzrokowy, wślizgnął się do jej umysłu i zaczął przeglądać wspomnienia. Zagłębił się znacznie bardziej, niż ośmieliłby się w przypadku opiekunki swojego domu, jako, że miał pewność, że dziewczyna niczego nie zauważy. W końcu natrafił w jej myślach na obraz Wiktora Kruma otoczonego bibliotecznymi półkami zapełnionymi książkami. Mówił swoją łamaną angielszczyzną i wyglądał na nieco skrępowanego i zdenerwowanego — coś, co było raczej dość rzadko spotykane u wiecznie pewnego siebie Bułgara. Z chaotycznego wspomnienia udało się Harry'emu wychwycić słowa „Bal Bożonarodzeniowy" i zobaczyć, jak Hermiona rumieni się i kiwa głową, a na jej ustach pojawia się szeroki uśmiech.

Wyszedł z jej umysłu i zamrugał zaskoczony.

 _Z pewnością nie...? Krum? Naprawdę!_ — Harry prawie się roześmiał.

— Myślę, że wolę zachować to dla siebie, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko — powiedziała Hermiona z tajemniczym uśmieszkiem.

Potter zachichotał i wzruszył ramionami.

— W porządku. Ani słowa — odparł żartobliwym tonem, nadal próbując dojść do siebie po szoku spowodowanym swoim odkryciem.

_Wiktor Krum! Z Hermioną! Ha!_

Usłyszał, jak jego towarzysz również zarechotał z tyłu jego umysłu.

— A co z tobą? Jest ktoś, kogo chciałbyś zaprosić? — zapytała, unosząc ramiona i przyjmując nieco bardziej zdecydowaną postawę.

— Właściwie to już kogoś zaprosiłem. Tyle, że ona ma mnóstwo innych ustawiających się w kolejce chętnych, więc powiedziała, że da mi znać, jak kogoś wybierze — dokończył ze śmiechem.

— Och? Kto?

— Fleur — odparł z szerokim, wesołym uśmiechem. Hermiona wyglądała na oszołomioną.

— Zaprosiłeś Fleur! — Najwyraźniej było to dla niej jeszcze bardziej szokujące, niż dla niego jej randka z Krumem.

Przytaknął i roześmiał się lekko.

— Tak. Tego ranka, kiedy McGonagall powiedziała nam o balu.

Wyraz twarzy Hermiony nagle stał się zmartwiony.

— Nie zrobiłeś z siebie głupka, prawda? — zapytała zduszonym szeptem.

Harry parsknął.

— Raczej nie. Tak naprawdę to ta cała _sprawa z wilą_ nie za bardzo na mnie działa. To całkiem zabawne, kiedy inni faceci robią z siebie przed nią bredzących idiotów.

Hermiona zmierzyła go sceptycznym spojrzeniem.

— Jeśli ta cała „sprawa z wilą" na ciebie nie działa, to dlaczego ją zaprosiłeś?

— Szczerze mówiąc pomyślałem, że to byłoby zabawne. To znaczy, durzy się w niej cała męska populacja tej szkoły. Śmiesznie byłoby, gdyby zabrał ja na imprezę jedyny facet, który _nie ma obsesji_ na jej punkcie. Ponadto stwierdziłem, że spędzenie czasu z kimś, kto jest w stanie mówić w jej towarzystwie, a nie tylko przez cały czas ślinić się jak idiota, pewnie będzie dla niej miłą odmianą.

Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego z niedowierzaniem.

— Więc nie _durzysz się_ w niej? — powtórzyła sceptycznie.

Harry zachichotał i potrząsnął głową.

— Ani trochę.

— Ale... cóż, dlaczego? To znaczy, _ja_ nie rozumiem, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, oczywiście, ale ja jestem _dziewczyną_. Z tego, co wiem, to bardzo potężna magia, którą tylko nieliczni są w stanie przezwyciężyć. Aura wili przyciąga facetów tak jak światło przyciąga ćmę. To dlatego wszyscy chłopcy zachowują się przy niej tak _głupio_. Dlaczego _ciebie_ miałoby to nie dotyczyć?

Harry otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, ale z jakiegoś powodu zrezygnował. Po raz pierwszy od czasu, kiedy Ron i Hermiona porzucili go po Halloween, poważnie rozważał zwierzenie się jej.

Kiedy wyjaśnienie przemknęło przez jego umysł nagle był zupełnie pewien, że jest ono prawdziwe i niemal roześmiał się, kiedy zrozumienie uderzyło w niego z pełną mocą. Nie zrobił tego jednak, spojrzał natomiast Hermionie w oczy, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

— Szczerze?

Przytaknęła, zachęcając, by kontynuował.

Westchnął, ale na jego ustach wciąż błąkał się lekki, zrezygnowany uśmiech.

— Szczerze... nie sądzę, żeby podobały mi się dziewczyny.

Hermiona zamrugała, wyraźnie zmieszana.

— Nie sądzisz, żeby... — zaczęła, ale jej usta otworzyły się nagle z zaskoczenia, kiedy zrozumienie pojawiło się w jej oczach. — Masz... masz na myśli, że podobają ci się...

— Faceci? Tak... myślę, że tak — odparł z wyjątkową szczerością, wzruszając ramionami.

— Och... och, Harry — wydusiła Hermiona, zatrzymując się i spoglądając w jego zielone oczy. — Jak długo o tym wiesz? — zapytała zduszonym głosem.

Wzruszył ramionami, opuszczając nieco głowę.

— Sam nie wiem... niezbyt długo. Myślę, że dopiero teraz zaczęło to do mnie docierać. Chociaż sądzę, że część mnie wiedziała już o tym znacznie dłużej, niż przez ostatni miesiąc.

— Tylko miesiąc? — zapytała, wyraźnie zaskoczona. Harry zaśmiał się.

— Tak, cóż, wcześniej w ogóle nie myślałem zbyt wiele o związkach. Zawsze byłem zbyt zajęty utrzymywaniem się przy życiu, albo spędzaniem wakacji z _mugolami_ , zamknięty we własnym pokoju. Nie ma się zbyt wielu okazji na zastanawianie się nad samym sobą, kiedy każdy moment spędza się na wykańczającej pracy fizycznej.

Hermiona wyglądała, jakby zamierzała coś powiedzieć, ale przerwała i skrzywiła się w reakcji na jego słowa. Przez chwilę zdawała się zastanawiać nad ich znaczeniem, aż w końcu potrząsnęła głową, odpuszczając i wracając do tematu.

— Więc... więc zorientowałeś się, kiedy Ron i ja...

— Kiedy przestaliście ze mną rozmawiać? Tak. Gdy zostaje się całkowicie samemu ma się mnóstwo czasu na myślenie o pewnych sprawach.

Hermiona opuściła głowę, mając chociaż na tyle przyzwoitości, by wyglądać na całkowicie zawstydzoną.

— Przepraszam, że musiałeś przechodzić przez to sam, Harry — wyszeptała smutno. — Byłam taka głupia...

— Tak... byłaś — skwitował. Spojrzała na niego oczami wypełnionymi smutkiem i poczuciem winy.

— Czy kiedykolwiek mi wybaczysz, Harry?

_Nie. Nigdy._

_—_ Oczywiście — zapewnił lekko z delikatnym, pocieszającym uśmiechem. — Wszystko w porządku. Między nami też, Hermiono.

— Naprawdę? — zapytała z nadzieją, uśmiechając się do niego z większą radością, niż się tego spodziewał. Kiedy przytaknął, dziewczyna objęła go, przygarniając do uścisku.

Harry natychmiast zesztywniał, walcząc z chęcią ucieczki. To, co czuł, kiedy go przytulała wcale nie było przyjemne Ani trochę. Było zupełnie inaczej, niż wtedy, kiedy przytulał go jego towarzysz. W jej objęciu nie było żadnego uczucia, które powodowałoby, że czułby się jak w domu. Jedynie nieprzyjemny dyskomfort. Ale wiedział, że musi wytrzymać, jeśli chce naprawić swoje publiczne relacje z nią i Ronem. Ludzie staną się mniej podejrzliwi, jeśli znowu zacznie się z nimi pokazywać. A jemu znacznie ułatwiłoby to życie.

Teraz zbyt uważnie był przez wszystkich obserwowany, co było denerwujące. Słyszał ich szepty; to, że oddalił się od swoich dawnych _przyjaciół_ tylko podsycało falę spekulacji o tym, że staje się „mroczny".

W końcu Hermiona uwolniła go i cofnęła się, czerwieniąc się lekko. Posłała mu uśmiech, a jej twarz wręcz promieniała od ulgi i radości.

— Dziękuję, Harry — powiedziała miękko.

— Za co?

— Za to, że dałeś mi kolejną szansę.

— No jasne. W końcu jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, nie? Nie mógłbym się wiecznie na was gniewać.

Uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej, opuszczając lekko głowę. Wydała z siebie ciche westchnienie ulgi.

Proste. Co prawda teraz znów będzie musiał zacząć z nimi regularnie rozmawiać, a z całą pewnością nie było to coś, na co czekał z utęsknieniem. Harry'emu tylko częściowo udało się powstrzymać od warknięcia ze złości.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Kliknij [subscribe], by dostawać powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła [Midnightesse](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4071010/Midnightesse). Betowała [Panna Mi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Panna_Mi/).

 — Kurcze, Harry! Jak to zrobiłeś? — zapytał Ron, kiedy we trójkę opuszczali klasę Obrony, kierując się w stronę schodów. Był wtorek i wreszcie skończyli wszystkie zajęcia.

— Co zrobiłem? — zapytał Harry, nie będąc do końca pewnym, które „to" rudzielec miał na myśli. Sądził, że Ron nie był świadomy większości rzeczy, które jego przyjaciel robił przez ostatnią godzinę.

— To... to... to, co zrobiłeś! Co to było?

— Ron, naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz — Potterowi z trudem przyszło zamaskowanie irytacji w swoim głosie.

— Harry, myślę, że Ronowi chodzi o niewerbalne zaklęcie, którego użyłeś i które sprawiło, że twój ćwiczebny manekin _rozpadł się_ — wyjaśniła Hermiona, zerkając na niego podejrzliwie zmrużonymi oczami.

— Och... to? — odparł Harry. To z pewnością nie było najtrudniejsze zaklęcie, jakiego użył dzisiaj na lekcji, chociaż był całkowicie pewny, że nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na te bardziej interesujące.

Tym razem wszyscy zostali postawieni naprzeciw zaczarowanego manekina, który rzucał na nich przypadkowe zaklęcia. Moody kazał im unieszkodliwić go tak szybko i efektywnie, jak to tylko możliwe, nie zostając przy tym trafionym. Harry uważał, że poradził sobie całkiem nieźle. Jego zaklęcie już przy pierwszej próbie uderzyło w manekin, unieszkodliwiając go _całkowicie_. Zdecydowanie efektywnie.

Dopiero później zaczął być bardziej kreatywny i zdecydował się używać w klasie nieco bardziej... _subtelnej_ magii.

Był znudzony, gdyż jako pierwszy poradził sobie z zadaniem. Opierał się o ścianę z tyłu sali, obserwując jak jego koledzy z klasy raz za razem próbują trafić w ledwo poruszający się obiekt, nie będąc w stanie przebić się przez słabe osłony swoich manekinów. To było naprawdę żałosne. Zaczął więc bawić się z nimi, wysyłając tu i tam pomniejsze klątwy i zaklęcia, ot tak, dla rozrywki. Były subtelne, skomplikowane i nikt nawet nie był świadomy ich istnienia, co sprawiało mu niesamowitą frajdę.

Ale Ron nie był podekscytowany subtelną magią Harry'ego. Nie zauważyłby żadnego z tych zaklęć nawet, gdyby Potter wykonał je trzymając różdżkę centralnie przed jego nosem. Nie. Ron nigdy nie potrafił docenić subtelności. Był podekscytowany tylko tym głupim zaklęciem, którego użył na samym początku lekcji. Harry ledwo powstrzymał się od przewrócenia oczami.

— Tak, _to_ — powiedziała Hermiona niemal oskarżającym tonem. — Co _to_ było, Harry? Gdzie u licha nauczyłeś się czegoś takiego?

— Ee... przeczytałem o tym w jakiejś książce. Nie pamiętam w jakiej — odparł, wzruszając lekceważąco ramionami. Prawda była taka, że jego towarzysz szepnął mu o nim tydzień wcześniej, kiedy szukał zaklęć i klątw, które mógłby przećwiczyć w ramach przygotowań do turnieju. Wciąż nie wiedział na czym będzie polegało następne zadanie, ale klątwy zawsze się przydawały.

— Nie słyszałem, żebyś cokolwiek powiedział rzucając je — zauważył Ron, a w jego głowie słychać było podziw. — Naprawdę rzuciłeś je nie wypowiadając ani jednego słowa!

Hermiona prychnęła, zniecierpliwiona.

— Na Merlina, Ron! Harry przez ostatni miesiąc prawie wszystkie zaklęcia rzuca niewerbalnie! Nie mów, że nie zauważyłeś!

— Naprawdę! — zawołał Weasley, gapiąc się na kolegę.

— Ee... Tak, Ron. — _Nie dość, że głupi, to jeszcze mało spostrzegawczy_ — pomyślał Harry, przewracając oczami. Jego towarzysz wybuchnął śmiechem, przez co Potterowi bardzo trudno było zachować kamienną twarz.

— Jak się tego nauczyłeś! — wrzasnął rudzielec.

— Nauczyłem się tego, kiedy na własną rękę musiałem ćwiczyć zaklęcia, no wiesz... do _pierwszego zadania_ — oznajmił raczej zirytowanym tonem. Uszy Rona zrobiły się różowe i przeniósł on wzrok na swoje stopy.

— Więc co to było za zaklęcie? — zapytała Hermiona, patrząc na niego wyczekująco. — To, którego użyłeś dzisiaj na Obronie.

Harry zacisnął szczękę ze złości, usiłując powstrzymać się przed powiedzeniem jej, że to nie jej cholerny interes. Zamiast tego wziął głęboki oddech, utrzymując na twarzy znudzoną maskę.

— Nazywa się _distraxi_ — odparł, kiedy miał pewność, że jest w stanie utrzymać gniew z dala od swojego głosu. Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.

— Nigdy o nim nie słyszałam.

Tym razem Harry nie był już w stanie powstrzymać się od przewrócenia oczami.

— Najwyraźniej — rzucił z sarkazmem.

Znajdowali się na pierwszym piętrze, kierując się powoli w stronę Sali Wejściowej.

— Więc co to _dokładnie_ za zaklęcie? — dziewczyna nie dawała za wygraną. — To znaczy, co ono robi?

Wewnątrz kieszeni szaty dłoń Harry'ego zacisnęła się w pięść tak mocno, że aż jego knykcie pobielały, ale udało mu się zachować spokój.

— To zaklęcie rozpuszczające, Hermiono. Dosłownie oznacza „ _rozłożyć na kawałki_ ". — Szczerze mówiąc to wcale nie było zaklęcie. To była klątwa. Ale wiedział, że dziewczyna robiłaby tylko więcej problemów, gdyby Harry to przyznał.

— No dobrze, ale jakie są jego ograniczenia? Z pewnością nie dałoby się użyć tego zaklęcia przeciwko... przeciwko _człowiekowi_ , prawda? Mieliśmy ćwiczyć czary, które pomogą nam, gdy ktoś nas zaatakuje, Harry. Nie dałoby się rzucić tego zaklęcia na człowieka, prawda?

Potter zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nią. Jego twarz w większości była pozbawiona wyrazu, ale widać było na niej wyraźne ślady irytacji. Zmrużył oczy, a jego brwi nieco się obniżyły.

— Zadanie brzmiało: unieszkodliwić manekina, nie zostając trafionym jednym z jego zaklęć. Trudność polegała na tym, żeby przebić się przez bariery manekina i rozbroić go. Zrobiłem to. Koniec historii.

— Cóż, _tak_ , ale czy nie powinieneś znaleźć sposobu, który mógłbyś użyć również w prawdziwej walce? Zaklęcie, które zastosowałeś może powstrzymać _manekina_ , ale nie mógłbyś użyć go przeciw prawdziwej osobie... prawda? Co by się _stało_ , gdyby rzucić to zaklęcie na osobę?

— Co dokładnie sugerujesz? — zapytał znudzony.

— Cóż, po prostu wydaje się ono nieco... destrukcyjne, to wszystko. Jesteś pewny, że to zaklęcie? Wygląda mi bardziej na _klątwę_ , Harry. Zwłaszcza, że z taką łatwością pokonało osłony...

— A _diffindo_ nie jest destrukcyjne? I _bombarda_? Albo _confringo_? — zadrwił.

— O co ci chodzi? — zapytała Hermiona, przybierając nieco obronną postawę.

— _Chodzi mi_ o to, że wszystkie te zaklęcia są neutralne i znajdują się w standardowym hogwarckim programie nauczania Obrony, a wszystkie są raczej _destrukcyjne_. Cholerna _bombarda_ jest nauczana na zajęciach! Nie rozumiem dlaczego zaklęcie, którego użyłem miałoby być od nich gorsze!

— Bombardy uczy się dopiero na szóstym roku, Harry!

— Używałaś jej w _zeszłym roku_! — wypomniał.

— No tak, ale czytałam o niej! Zresztą, nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie. Co by się stało, gdybyś rzucił to zaklęcie na żywą osobę?

Oczy Harry'ego zwęziły się, kiedy wpatrywał się zimno w brunetkę.

— Stałoby się dokładnie to samo, co stało się z _manekinem_ — wyszeptał szorstko.

Oczy Hermiony rozszerzyły się z przerażenia, a Harry po prostu odwrócił się i zaczął samotnie przemierzać korytarz. Hermiona stała w miejscu, ogłuszona, a wzrok Rona przeskakiwał między jego przyjaciółmi, po czym chłopak otrząsnął się i pospieszył za Harrym.

— Żartujesz, stary, prawda? — zapytał, doganiając go. — To znaczy... to rozerwało manekina na kawałki i zamieniło w pył! W jakieś... pięć sekund! Nie mogłoby zrobić tego samego z człowiekiem... prawda?

Harry burknął sfrustrowany, zatrzymał się i odwrócił do „przyjaciela":

— Czy wiesz, dlaczego zaklęcie zabijające nazywa się właśnie _zaklęciem zabijającym_?

Ron zbladł, ale potrząsnął głową.

— Ponieważ to jest _jedyna rzecz_ , jaką może robić. Zabić kogoś. Jest szybkie, bezbolesne, i to prawdopodobnie najbardziej humanitarny sposób w jaki _można_ zabić człowieka. Czy wiesz jak wiele istnieje innych zaklęć, za pomocą których można zabić człowieka? Setki! Prawdopodobnie nawet tysiące, jeśli jest się wystarczająco kreatywnym. Można zabić człowieka podcinając mu gardło zaklęciem _diffindo,_ albo za pomocą _bombardy_. Jeśli ktoś bardzo by się skupił i użył wystarczająco dużo mocy, prawdopodobnie byłby w stanie wysadzić człowieka w powietrze zaklęciem _confringo_! Cholera, można kogoś zabić nawet za pomocą ołówka, jeśli bardzo się tego chce! Tylko dlatego, że użyłem zaklęcia, które _mogłoby_ również zostać użyte do zabicia kogoś nie oznacza, że to jedyny sposób jego użycia. Myślicie, że powinno się zakazać używania piór, bo _można_ nimi dźgnąć kogoś w oko?

— Dobra, masz racje, po prostu to zaklęcie naprawdę wydaje się być _mrocznym_ zaklęciem, Harry — wyszeptała Hermiona, kiedy również ich dogoniła i stanęła obok Rona. — To... po prostu czuć.

— Cóż, nie jest mroczne. Tak samo jak wszystkie inne jest neutralne, ponieważ można używać go w sposób, który nie ma nic wspólnego z żadną formą zabijania lub okaleczania — zaprotestował Harry. _Oczywiście, tej klątwy nie można nazwać do końca neutralną..._ — przyznał w myślach. — Poza tym, uważasz, że byłbym tak głupi, aby używać czarnej magii w _szkole_? _Podczas lekcji!_

— A więc jednak jej używasz! — sapnęła Hermiona. Harry warknął ze złości.

— Nie! Oczywiście, że nie! — _Cóż... może trochę... Ale z pewnością nie zamierzam **tobie** się do tego przyznać_ — poprawił się w myślach, a jego towarzysz słysząc to parsknął śmiechem.

— Cóż, mam taką nadzieję! To Obrona przez Czarną Magią, a nie _lekcje Czarnej Magii!_

— Na Merlina, ludzie! Nauczyłem się paru zaklęć spoza programu nauczania i nagle wszyscy zaczynają wariować, że staję się _mrocznym czarodziejem_!

— Po prostu nie potrafię zrozumieć, dlaczego miałbyś się uczyć czegoś takiego! — zawołała obronnie Hermiona.

— Hm... czy nazwa _Turniej Trójmagiczny_ cokolwiek ci mówi, Hermiono? Wiesz, naprawdę wolałbym dożyć końca roku i zamierzam nauczyć się wszystkiego, co może mi w tym pomóc!

Hermiona otworzyła usta, ale po chwili zamknęła je, opuszczając wzrok na swoje stopy.

— Przepraszam, Harry. Masz rację.

— Dziękuję! — wysyczał gniewnie.

Hermiona westchnęła ciężko, po czym odwróciła się i cała trójka ponownie skierowała się w stronę Wielkiej Sali.

— Wiesz... ostatnio na zajęciach radzisz sobie naprawdę wspaniale — wyszeptała po chwili dziewczyna, przerywając niezręczną ciszę. Oczy Harry'ego zwęziły się, gdy zerknął na nią podejrzliwie, ale szybko zmienił wyraz twarzy na nieco bardziej zaskoczony.

— Ee... dzięki.

— Czy myślisz... myślisz, że mógłbyś nauczyć mnie paru niewerbalnych zaklęć? Albo pożyczyć mi książkę, z której się ich nauczyłeś?

Harry zamrugał zaskoczony.

— Eee... sam nie wiem, Hermiono. To nie tak, że nauczyłem się tego z książki, czy czegoś w tym stylu.

Hermiona zatrzymała się i zmarszczyła brwi, zdezorientowana.

— Więc jak się tego nauczyłeś?

— Po prostu... zacząłem to robić. To było coś w rodzaju... objawienia. Obudziłem się w pewien sobotni poranek i sporo nad tym myślałem, i... nie potrafię tego wytłumaczyć, ale w pewnym sensie zrozumiałem, jak pokierować swoją magią inaczej, niż zwykle to robiłem. To po prostu... samo przyszło. Chyba nie potrafiłbym wytłumaczyć tego komuś innemu.

— Och... w porządku — przytaknęła dziewczyna, chociaż wyglądała na nieco nachmurzoną.

Trio weszło do Wielkiej Sali, kierując się w stronę stołu Gryfonów. Harry przez większość posiłku starał się unikać jakichkolwiek rozmów. Ron i Seamus, którzy siedzieli naprzeciwko Harry'ego i Hermiony, zagłębili się w dyskusję o nadchodzącym meczu Quidditcha między Nietoperzami z Ballycastle a Armatami Chudleya. Hermiona wyjęła książkę i zaczęła czytać, a Harry był wdzięczny, że choć na chwilę zostawili go w spokoju. Wiedział, że nie potrwa to długo, ponieważ jego _przyjaciele_ oczekiwali, że usiądzie wraz z nimi w Pokoju Wspólnym aby odrobić pracę domową.

Kończył właśnie posiłek, kiedy Ron zaczął się krztusić. Podniósł głowę i zobaczył, że szczęka rudzielca opadła tak nisko, że niemal dotykała stołu. Wyraz twarzy Seamusa był niemal identyczny.

Zamierzał właśnie zapytać, na co się tak gapią, kiedy poczuł jak ktoś kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu. Obrócił się i ujrzał nikogo innego jak Fleur Delacour, stojącą tuż za nim.

Przez sekundę jego oczy rozszerzyły się, a usta uchyliły z zaskoczenia, po czym wziął się w garść, przywołując na twarz pewny siebie uśmiech i kiwając głową.

— Mademoiselle Delacour, cóż za przyjemność zobaczyć panią tego pięknego wieczoru — powiedział z udawaną powagą, kłaniając się zabawnie. Dziewczyna zachichotała i przewróciła oczami. Harry usłyszał jak Ron wydaje z siebie zduszony odgłos, ale zignorował go.

— Phoszę, 'arry. Mów mi Fleur — zaproponowała z uśmiechem.

— To będzie dla mnie zaszczyt — odparł, a na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek. — Czemu więc zawdzięczam tę przyjemność? Czy podjęłaś już decyzję?

— Właściwie tak — oznajmiła, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej.

— Zamierzasz trzymać mnie w niepewności? Ponieważ powinnaś wiedzieć, że jestem absolutnie zdesperowany.

Roześmiała się.

— Jesteś naphawdę przeziabawny, 'arry. Mam nadzieję, że będziemy się 'ównie dobzie bawić na balu.

Harry uniósł pytająco brew.

— Czy to oznacza, że przyjmujesz moje zaproszenie?

Dziewczyna znów przewróciła oczami, chichocząc lekko.

— Tak, 'arry, pzijmuję.

— Doskonale — skwitował z promiennym uśmiechem.

— Dam ci znać, gdzie możesz po mnie pzijść, kiedy będzie nieco bliziej balu.

— Będę czekał z niecierpliwością

— Ja 'ównież — odparła z uśmieszkiem, odwracając się. — Do zobacienia, 'arry.

— Pa, Fleur.

Zwrócił się z powrotem w stronę stołu, chichocząc cicho, zadowolony z siebie. Kiedy uniósł głowę zobaczył, że cały stół Gryffindoru... i prawie wszyscy siedzący przy pozostałych stołach, gapią się na niego.

Twarz Rona była niemal tak czerwona jak jego włosy i wydawał z siebie dziwne, piskliwe odgłosy.

— Wszystko w porządku, Ron? — zapytał z udawanym zaniepokojeniem.

— Czy to było to, co wydaje mi się, że było? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem Seamus.

— A wydaje ci się, że co to było? — Harry uśmiechnął się.

— Ty... ty... zaprosiłeś Fleur Delacour na bal! — zawołał.

— Zgadza się — potwierdził Potter, wzruszając ramionami, jakby to nie było nic wielkiego.

— Kiedy!

— Eee... w zeszłym tygodniu. Zaraz po tym jak McGonagall go ogłosiła.

— Naprawdę!

— No... tak.

— I ona właśnie się zgodziła! — kontynuował z każdym słowem coraz głośniej Seamus. Harry roześmiał się i kiwnął głową.

— Tak, Seamus, zaprosiłem ją, a ona się zgodziła — powiedział powoli Potter, jakby mówił do małego dziecka.

Szczęka Rona w końcu wróciła na swoje miejsce, choć jego oczy wciąż były dziwnie rozszerzone. Harry pochylił się nad stołem i pomachał rudzielcowi ręką przed oczami.

— W porządku, stary?

— F... ff... fleu... — wybełkotał.

Harry przewrócił oczami i odwrócił się z powrotem do Seamusa.

— Więc, zaprosiłeś już kogoś?

— Och, tak. Zaprosiłem Lavender. Zgodziła się.

— Gratulacje, stary.

Seamus zaśmiał się nerwowo.

— Nie, Harry, jeśli komukolwiek powinno się pogratulować, to _tobie_. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że miałeś wystarczająco jaj, żeby zaprosić Fleur! Co więcej... nie mogę uwierzyć, że ona się zgodziła!

Harry roześmiał się.

— Czy naprawdę aż tak ciężko uwierzyć, że mógłbym umówić się na randkę?

— Nie o to chodzi, Harry. Po prostu to _Fleur Delacour_! A ty jesteś dopiero na czwartym roku!

— F... f... fl... fl... — mamrotał dalej Ron, głupkowato. Harry zachichotał.

— Tak, wiem. Myślę, że fakt, że jestem w stanie rozmawiać z nią bez jąkania się i ślinienia jak idiota znacznie zwiększył moje szanse.

Usta Rona zamknęły się natychmiast i rudzielec znów się zaczerwienił.

— Nie mam pojęcia jak to robisz, stary — powiedział przepełnionym podziwem głosem Seamus. — To znaczy... rozmawiałeś z nią z taką łatwością! Jak to możliwe, że potrafisz się przy niej normalnie zachowywać?

Harry wzruszył ramionami, po czym sięgnął po swoją torbę.

— Naprawdę, nie mam pojęcia. — Zerknął przelotnie na Hermionę, która szybko rzuciła mu wszechwiedzący uśmiech. Przewrócił oczami. — Lecę do Pokoju Wspólnego. Zobaczymy się później, dobra?

— Jasne. Do zobaczenia, Harry — odparła dziewczyna.

 

———

 

Podczas śniadania następnego ranka wraz z resztą poczty do Wielkiej Sali wleciała szara sowa, siadając na stole koło Harry'ego. Z rosnącym podekscytowaniem odwiązał pergamin od jej nóżki. Dał jej kawałek bekonu ze swojego talerza i szybko zagłębił się w treści listu.

— Od kogo to? — zapytał Ron z ustami pełnymi jedzenia. Harry musiał powstrzymywać się od skrzywienia, kiedy kawałek jajka wypadł z ust rudzielca i wylądował na stole.

_Obrzydliwość..._

Potrząsnął głową i skupił się ponownie na otrzymanym liście. To była odpowiedź z Apteki Pana Mulpeppera ze Śmiertelnego Nokturnu.

Przeczytał ją szybko, a na jego ustach pojawił się diabelski uśmieszek.

— Co to takiego, Harry? — zapytała Hermiona, zaglądając mu przez ramię. Skrzywił się, szybko zwijając pergamin, zanim dziewczynie udałoby się cokolwiek przeczytać. Zastąpił irytację niewinnym wyrazem twarzy.

— Zamówiłem parę rzeczy z apteki w Hogsmade, ale nie mieli wszystkich składników, więc poradzili mi napisać do innej, na Pokątnej. Mają wszystko, czego potrzebuję.

— Jakich składników? — drążyła zmieszana Hermiona, marszcząc brwi.

— Potrzebowałem trochę krwi Re'em.

— Po co, u licha! — zawołała dziewczyna, blednąc. Harry przewrócił oczami.

— Do eliksiru.

Dziewczyna skrzywił się lekko, zirytowana.

— Tak, Harry, domyśliłam się tego. Jaki eliksir próbujesz uwarzyć?

— Eliksir zwiększający siłę, do następnego zadania — skłamał gładko.

— W następnym zadaniu można stosować eliksiry? — zapytała z zaskoczeniem.

— Oczywiście. Po to dostaliśmy wskazówkę. Im szybciej odgadniemy, o co chodzi, tym więcej będziemy mieli czasu na przygotowanie.

— Och. To ma sens. Więc rozwiązałeś zagadkę?

— Mhmm — mruknął Harry raczej niezobowiązująco, nie przerywając jedzenia. — Kiedy tylko dojdą moje składniki, będę musiał spędzić trochę czasu w lochach.

— Pomożemy ci, stary — powiedział Ron. Potter niemal prychnął. _Tak jakbym potrzebował **twojej** pomocy w eliksirach._

 _—_ Nie, dzięki — rzucił lekko. — To do zadania, sam powinienem sobie z nim poradzić.

— Och... w porządku.

Harry uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. _To było zbyt proste_.

Na dodatek miał teraz doskonałą wymówkę na to, aby spędzać czas w lochach na warzeniu eliksirów bez wzbudzania nadmiernych podejrzeń. Zawsze mógł też powiedzieć, że warzenie tych wywarów zajmuje mnóstwo czasu i dzięki temu zdobyć możliwość częstszego unikania przyjaciół.

 

———

 

Następnego dnia apteka z Hogsmeade dostarczyła mu małą paczuszkę niesioną przez dwie brązowe sowy. Dwa dni później ze Śmiertelnego Nokturnu przybyło pudełko zawierające jaja Widłowęża i krew Re'em. To był ostatni dzień semestru, podczas którego odbywał się egzamin z eliksirów.

Wiedział, że byłoby mu o wiele łatwiej, jeśli udałoby mu się zyskać pozwolenie na korzystanie z laboratorium w czasie przerwy świątecznej, niż gdyby miał się do niego przekradać lub pracować w jakimś gorzej do tego przystosowanym miejscu. Z tego też powodu zdecydował się poprosić o to Snape'a zaraz po zajęciach.

 

———

 

Egzamin był zaskakująco łatwy. Harry był pewny, że odpowiedział na większość pytań teoretycznych i biorąc pod uwagę, że w części praktycznej nie miał partnera, dzięki czemu sam mógł ją wykonać, był w stanie uwarzyć eliksir nie doprowadzając do jego wybuchu. Skończył swój test jako czwarty, zaraz po Malfoyu, Daphne Greengrass i Hermionie, ale jego eliksir wyglądał lepiej, niż ten uwarzony przez Ślizgonkę. Nigdy nie oczekiwałby, że mogłoby mu pójść na eliksirach lepiej niż Malfoyowi i Hermionie.

Niestety tego dnia na zajęciach był tylko egzamin, co oznaczało, że kiedy go skończył nie miał nic do roboty aż do momentu, w którym cała reszta klasy odda swoje testy. Wszyscy inni opuszczali salę natychmiast po wykonaniu wszystkich zadań, dlatego kiedy Potter usiadł z tyłu klasy po oddaniu próbki swojego eliksiru i pergaminu, Ron posłał mu raczej zdezorientowane spojrzenie.

Już po paru minutach Harry był całkowicie znudzony, sięgnął więc do swojej torby i wyciągnął z niej książkę do eliksirów z Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych.

Zamierzał uwarzyć dwa nie — zakazane wywary: eliksir wzmacniająco — odżywczy oraz odbudowujący mięśnie i kości.

Jednakże, oba te eliksiry wymagałyby przyjmowania ich codziennie przez lata, by osiągnąć taki efekt, jakiego oczekiwał Harry. Powoli i stopniowo naprawiałyby szkody, które wywołały w nim lata niedożywienia.

Trzeci eliksir — ten, który znalazł w jednej z zakazanych ksiąg — był eliksirem przyspieszającym, wynalezionym przez czarodzieja, który podobnie jak on uważał, że osiągnięcie zamierzonego efektu za pomocą dwóch pozostałych eliksirów i wielu innych do nich podobnych wywarów zajmuje zdecydowanie za dużo czasu. Miał przyspieszyć cały proces i zwiększyć jego efektywność.

Wciąż musiał jednak uwarzyć wystarczająco dużą ilość dwóch pierwszych eliksirów, aby mógł przyjmować je codziennie, chociaż na szczęście tylko przez dwa miesiące, zamiast przez kilka lat. Eliksiru przyspieszającego miał wypić osiem dawek, jedną na tydzień, a zaraz po przyjęciu ostatniej miał pozostać w łóżku przez dwanaście godzin, nie będąc przez nikogo niepokojonym, ponieważ proces czasem bywał bolesny, a poza tym i tak nie byłby w stanie się w tym czasie ruszać.

Musiał zrobić to w piątek albo w sobotę w nocy i wymyślić jakąś odpowiednią wymówkę, żeby utrzymać swoich _przyjaciół_ z daleka. Oczywiście musiał też wymyślić, _gdzie_ zamierza to wszystko przeczekać. Wciąż czekało go sporo pracy.

Harry zaczął przekartkowywać ostatnie rozdziały książki. _Wywary i Rytuały Permanentnych Usprawnień_ , autorstwa Scaliei Vanity. Była fascynująca. Wszystko, co znajdowało się w tej książce było takie... cóż, _permanentne_. Rytuały wzmacniające pamięć, eliksiry dodające siły fizycznej, wywary poprawiające zdolności poznawcze.

Musiał przyznać, że wiele z nich było bardzo kuszących. Zwykle miewały jednak zbyt oczywiste efekty uboczne, by mógł zaryzykować zażycie ich w szkole. Być może pomyśli nad tym kiedy skończy edukację.

Oczywiście eliksiry, które planował wziąć również powodowały _widoczne, zauważalne zmiany_. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się wytłumaczyć je pracowaniem nad kondycją do turnieju.

Spojrzał z powrotem na książkę. Było tam kilka rzeczy, których _zdecydowanie_ chciał kiedyś spróbować. Pomyślał, że przydałaby mu się jej kopia, ale książka chroniona była zaklęciem prawa autorskiego. Zastanawiał się, czy po prostu jej nie zatrzymać. Właściwie nie „wypożyczył" jej, więc nikt nie wiedział, że była w jego posiadaniu. Podejrzewał jednak, że wszystkie książki z biblioteki były obłożone jakimś czarem, który nie pozwalał na wyniesienie ich poza teren szkoły.

_Napisz do... wydawcy..._

Harry zamrugał, po czym przewrócił oczami karcąc się w duchu, że sam na to nie wpadł. Otworzył na stronie tytułowej w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek informacji o wydawcy. Wyciągnął kawałek pergaminu, by zapisać nazwisko.

_Jasper Beech; Wydawnictwo Crespus_

Mógł napisać list z zapytaniem, czy jest możliwość kupienia książki bezpośrednio od nich, gdy tylko załatwi już sprawę ze Snapem.

O wilku mowa... Harry rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, dostrzegając, że w klasie pozostali tylko Goyle i Lavender Brown. Eliksir żadnego z nich nie wyglądał obiecująco i chłopak wątpił, żeby Snape miał na tyle cierpliwości, by czekać aż skończą.

Nie chcąc marnować swojego czasu, zabrał się za pisanie listu do wydawcy. To nie było trudne. Pytanie o konkretną książkę i o to, czy istnieje możliwość kupienia jej prosto od wydawnictwa, a jeżeli takiej nie było, to z kim zamiast tego powinien się skontaktować. Podpisał list tym samym pseudonimem, którego użył pisząc do apteki, Notechus Noir, zawinął go i umieścił pod okładką książki.

Uniósł wzrok z samą porę, by zobaczyć jak Snape zmierza wściekle w stronę Goyle'a i Lavender. Warknął do nich, żeby przelali do butelki tyle, ile udało im się zrobić i oddali testy. Harry wrzucił swoje rzeczy do torby i poczekał, aż dwoje uczniów opuści pomieszczenie.

Kiedy tylko drzwi do klasy eliksirów zamknęły się za Goylem, Snape natychmiast przeniósł wzrok na Harry'ego.

— Potter — wysyczał groźnie. — _Co_ ty jeszcze tutaj robisz?

— Muszę uwarzyć kilka eliksirów do drugiego zadania. Planowałem zrobić to podczas przerwy świątecznej i pomyślałem, że mógłbym użyć jednego z laboratoriów — wyjaśnił szybko Harry, przechodząc od razu do sedna sprawy. Wiedział, że przeciąganie tego tylko jeszcze bardziej zirytuje Snape'a.

Oczy Mistrza Eliksirów zwęziły się, kiedy wpatrywał się podejrzliwie w Harry'ego.

— I koniecznie potrzebujesz do tego akurat jednej z moich klas? — prychnął, brzmiąc raczej sceptycznie.

— Cóż... przydałoby mi się miejsce, gdzie będzie cicho, będę mógł się skoncentrować i nikt nie będzie cały czas dyszał mi w kark. Wolałbym również zrobić to w odpowiednio wyposażonym laboratorium niż w przypadkowej, pustej klasie. Chciałbym jednak najpierw dostać od pana pozwolenie i upewnić się, że nie sprawi to panu kłopotu.

Usta Snape'a wykrzywiły się pogardliwie.

— Jakże to do ciebie niepodobne, Potter, branie pod uwagę potrzeb innych ludzi i _zasad_ podczas dążenia do swoich własnych korzyści.

Wewnątrz Harry przewrócił oczami, jednak na zewnątrz zachował całkowicie pozbawioną emocji maskę.

— Zgadza się pan, w takim razie?

Oczy nauczyciela znów się zwęziły, kiedy wpatrywał się w ucznia krytycznie, po czym skinął lekko głową.

— Możesz użyć laboratorium B. Będzie puste przez całe święta.

— Dziękuję, sir — powiedział, unosząc lekko kącik ust. — Naprawdę to doceniam.

Snape wyglądał na zdegustowanego tym przedstawieniem i natychmiast kazał mu się wynosić.

Harry'emu nie trzeba było tego drugi raz powtarzać; szybko opuścił lochy, kierując swe kroki w stronę sowiarni. Jeśli będzie miał szczęście, uda mu się wysłać list, zanim złapią go Ron albo Hermiona i nie będzie musiał kłamać, do kogo i w jakiej sprawie pisze.

 

———

 

Następnego dnia była sobota i zaraz po lunchu Harry wymigał się od towarzysza Rona i Hermiony, tłumacząc, że zamierza zabrać się za warzenie eliksirów i do końca dnia będzie raczej nieosiągalny.

Wrzucił wszystkie składniki do jednego pudełka i wraz z potrzebnymi przyrządami zabrał je na dół do laboratorium B.

Uwarzenie pierwszego eliksiru zabrało mu całe popołudnie i część wieczoru. Kiedy skończył, wyczarował drewniane pudełko z przegródkami i cztery tuziny małych, szklanych fiolek. Ostrożnie odmierzył do każdej z nich po jednej dawce.

Odłożył na bok wszystkie przyrządy i pudełko pełne eliksiru, a następnie zaczął sprzątać swoje miejsce pracy. Rzucił szybkie, pomniejszające zaklęcie na pudło, po czym otoczył je ochronną barierą, wrzucił do torby i opuścił lochy.

Kiedy skończył był kompletnie wykończony i udał się prosto do łóżka.

Kolejny dzień przebiegł podobnie. Uwarzył eliksir odbudowujący mięśnie i kości, co zajęło mu równie wiele czasu, co przygotowanie poprzedniego. Wyczarował kolejne pudełko wraz z dużą ilością szklanych fiolek — tym razem nieco większych, ponieważ pojedyncza dawka tego wywaru była większa.

Nadszedł poniedziałek i Harry wziął pierwszą dawkę obu eliksirów. Żaden z nich nie smakował dobrze, ale nie były tak ohydne jak niektóre lekarstwa, które musiał przez lata przyjąć pod opieką pani Pomfrey.

Bal Bożonarodzeniowy miał się odbyć w piątek, więc Harry planował przyjąć pierwszą dawkę eliksiru przyspieszającego w sobotnią noc lub niedzielny poranek. Najpierw jednak musiał go uwarzyć. Wiedział, że zajmie mu więcej czasu niż poprzednim razem, więc odłączył się od Rona i Hermiony od razu po śniadaniu. W połowie posiłku podleciała do niego sowa z katalogiem wysyłkowym przywiązanym do nóżki. Harry uwolnił ptaka od ciężaru, częstując go kiełbaską.

Po bliższych oględzinach Harry odkrył, że został on wysłany przez Wydawnictwo Crespus, z którego pochodziła jego książka o eliksirach. Uśmiechnął się po przeczytaniu krótkiej notki od właściciela, pana Jaspera Beecha, dołączonej do przesyłki. Treść listu informowała, że książka, której kupnem jest zainteresowany, posiada nowe, dostępne wydanie oraz że może zamówić je bezpośrednio u nich za pośrednictwem usługi wysyłkowej. Wszystkie szczegóły znajdowały się w katalogu.

Harry wrzucił przesyłkę do torby, informując Rona i Hermionę, że dziś znowu będzie pracował nad wywarem. Ron pomarudził trochę o tym, że jego kumpel marnuje całe ferie na cholerne eliksiry, a Hermiona upewniła jedynie, że kiedy już skończy z warzeniem eliksirów, znajdzie również czas na odrobienie prac domowych.

Harry'emu ledwo udało się odejść nie rzucając jakiejś kąśliwej uwagi, po czym skierował się z powrotem do lochów.

 

———

 

Nie był w stanie opisać tego, jak wdzięczny był za towarzystwo, jakie zapewniał mu jego mroczny przyjaciel podczas warzenia. Była to niesamowicie subtelna i skomplikowana czynność, szczerze powiedziawszy grubo przekraczająca poziom umiejętności Harry'ego. Ale jego towarzysz miał do tego wystarczająco dużo cierpliwości i dawał Potterowi rady dokładnie wtedy, kiedy ten ich potrzebował.

Podczas przerw w dodawaniu składników i mieszaniu, Harry siadał na stole, przeglądając katalog.

Niemal natychmiast stało się dla niego oczywiste, że Wydawnictwo Crespus specjalizowało się w podejrzanych książkach, o podejrzanej tematyce. Jednak kilka z tych „ _podejrzanych_ " tematów sprawiało, że w oczach Gryfona pojawiło się podekscytowane i zaciekawione iskierki.

Przygryzł koniuszek pióra, tocząc ze sobą wewnętrzną walkę. Po chwili na jego ustach pojawił się niebezpieczny uśmieszek i zachichotał, przykładając pióro do pergaminu i zaznaczając pozycje, które chciał zamówić.

Było ich kilka.

 

———

 

Skończył krótko przed obiadem. Eliksir był pół — przezroczysty, ze srebrnawym osadem. Za pomocą chochli przelał go do ośmiu słoiczków. Wystarczyło mu patrzenie na niego, by być przekonanym, że w smaku będzie ohydny, ale, ku jego zaskoczeniu, pachniał całkiem przyjemnie. Trochę jak bez.

Uprzątnął laboratorium, spakował przyrządy i skierował się do Wieży Gryffindoru. Schował swoje rzeczy do kufra, po czym wyjął z torby swoje zamówienie i pobiegł w stronę sowiarni.

 

———

 

Reszta tygodnia minęła dość spokojnie. Każdego ranka przyjmował kolejną dawkę dwóch pierwszych eliksirów, a przez resztę dnia przebywał w Pokoju Wspólnym, czytając albo po prostu leżąc na łóżku i spędzając czas ze swoim towarzyszem.

Niemal cała przestrzeń jego umysłu została już zajęta przez szarą strefę. Również czarna mgła zajmowała prawie jedną czwartą jego powierzchni, dzięki czemu jego towarzysz miał zdecydowanie więcej miejsca. Harry odkrył, że może przekształcić rozmazany, ciemny kształt, na którym zwykł odpoczywać, w co tylko zechciał, zmienił go więc w wielką, czarną, skórzaną kanapę.

Wszystko działo się oczywiście w jego głowie i fakt, że miał tam kanapę, na której mógł leżeć, nie dawał mu żadnej prawdziwej przyjemności. Lubił ją jednak i uważał za swego rodzaju luksus, więc zachował ją.

Poza tym podobał mu się widok siebie i swojego towarzysza zwiniętych razem na wielkiej kanapie. Skóra była chłodna i przyjemna w dotyku — nawet jeśli miał świadomość, że była jedynie jego wyobrażeniem.

 

———

 

Najwyraźniej na początku tygodnia Ron w jakiś sposób uraził Hermionę, chociaż Harry nie był obecny przy całym incydencie i nie znał jego szczegółów. Wiedział tylko, że rudzielec nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że Hermiona jest dziewczyną i z całkowitą desperacją zaprosił ją na bal, insynuując zarazem, że nie brał nawet pod uwagę, by mogła mieć już innego partnera. Zachował się również jak nietaktowny idiota zauważając, że pójście na bal samemu jest dość żenujące dla chłopaka, ale o wiele gorsze w przypadku dziewczyny.

Po tym wszystkim Hermiona przestała się do niego odzywać.

Trochę później tego samego dnia Rona zaczęła tak przerażać perspektywa pojawienia się na balu bez partnerki, że po prostu spanikował i zaprosił pierwszą dziewczynę, na którą wpadł — czyli Parvati Patil.

 

———

 

We wtorek w nocy Harry siedział wraz ze swoim towarzyszem, próbując wymyślić jakieś ustronne miejsce, w którym mógłby przyjąć swój eliksir. Nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek mu wtedy przeszkadzał. Mógł rzucić zaklęcia wyciszające, nie było więc potrzeby, by miejsce to było oddalone od reszty szkoły, choć z pewnością nie miałby nic przeciwko temu.

Był sfrustrowany kompletnym brakiem alternatyw i w końcu postanowił pójść spać, wciąż nie mając pojęcia, jak rozwiązać ten problem.

Następnego ranka obudził się ze znajomym poczuciem natchnienia. Przez chwilę był przekonany, że znalazł idealne miejsce, do którego tylko on sam miał dostęp. Rzeczywistość jednak ostudziła jego entuzjazm jak kubeł zimnej wody i nagle dostrzegł minusy tego planu.

Mógł prześlizgnąć się do Komnaty Tajemnic dzięki czemu miałby pewność, że nikt nie zakłóci jego spokoju. Pamiętał jednak, jak wyglądało to miejsce i jak całkowicie był nim swego czasu obrzydzony.

Nie mówiąc już o tym, że znajdował się tam martwy, gnijący bazyliszek. Już wcześniej śmierdziało tam okropnie, a rozkładające się przez dwa lata ciało gigantycznego węża z pewnością _nie poprawiło_ tego zapachu.

Harry skrzywił się.

Wciąż miał jednak wrażenie, że ledwo wyczuwalna obecność jego towarzysza z tyłu głowy uważała ten pomysł za wart głębszego przemyślenia.

Po lunchu powiedział Ronowi i Hermionie, że musi zerknąć na jeden ze swoich długo warzonych eliksirów, i że nie wie, kiedy wróci. Zabrał z dormitorium swoją pelerynę — niewidką i Mapę Huncwotów, a po drodze zatrzymał się w pustej klasie, żeby nałożyć na siebie pelerynę i aktywować mapę. Kiedy upewnił się, że korytarze są puste i nikt nie powinien przyłapać go na przekradaniu się do łazienki Jęczącej Marty, skierował się na drugie piętro i wślizgnął do środka.

Na szczęście ducha nie było nigdzie w pobliżu, skierował się więc prosto do niedziałającej umywalki i wysyczał _§ otwórz §._ Kran przesunął się, ukazując szeroki otwór i ciągnący się za nim głęboki, ciemny tunel.

Na jego widok Harry wydał z siebie zdegustowany dźwięk. Nie chciał ześlizgiwać się po nim w sposób, w jaki zrobił to na drugim roku. Zaczynał żałować, że nie wziął ze sobą miotły, kiedy obecność jego towarzysza w umyśle stała się nagle bardziej wyczuwalna.

_Schody..._

_— Hę?_

_Wezwij schody._

Harry zmarszczył brwi, zmieszany, ale po chwili uklęknął na skraju otworu i wysyczał: _§ Schody §._

Gładka krawędź tunelu zaczęła się nagle zwężać i zmieniać kształt, a po chwili na jej miejscu pojawiły się wzywane schody. Kilka pierwszych było tak stromych, że niemal przypominały drabinę, ale nawet mimo tego, była to znacząca poprawa. Harry uśmiechnął się.

Zaczął schodzić i kiedy tylko cały znalazł się wewnątrz tunelu zasyczał, rozkazując wejściu zamknąć się i powodując tym samym że wszystko natychmiast pogrążyło się w mroku. Wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił _lumos_. Zejście na dół nie zajęło mu dużo czasu, gdyż tunel szybko zaczął się poszerzać, stając się stopniowo w coraz mniej stromy.

Wylądował w większym korytarzu, wypełnionym kośćmi. Kiedy dotarł w miejsca, w którym przejście się zawaliło, wysyczał kilka zaklęć likwidujących, pozbywając się stosu kamieni. Przez chwilę rozkoszował się niesamowitym uczuciem wirującej wokół niego magii w sposób, który za każdym razem sprawiał, że jego żołądek skręcał się z przyjemności. Szkoda, że tak rzadko miał okazję korzystać z tak dużej ilości mocy.

Przez chwilę przez myśl przemknął mu pomysł, że nawet jeśli nie użyje Komnaty do wypicia eliksiru, wciąż mógłby przychodzić tutaj, aby ćwiczyć magię. Wywołał on w nim nagłą falę ekscytacji i nie mógł powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu, który pojawił się na jego twarzy.

Dotarł do wejścia do Komnaty, sycząc rozkazująco, by się otworzyło. Był przygotowany na falę wstrętnego odoru zgnilizny, ale ku swojemu zaskoczeniu nie poczuł niczego w tym rodzaju.

Wszedł do Komnaty, natychmiast dostrzegając ciało bazyliszka. Niemal zapomniał, jak ogromne były to cholerne stworzenie.

Naprawdę walczył z tym czymś jako dwunastolatek?

Potrząsnął głową, nagle rozgniewany, że został zmuszony zrobić coś takiego w tak młodym wieku. Dlaczego, do cholery, to właśnie _on_ musiał sobie z tym poradzić? W początku, nauczyciele nie znali wężomowy, więc nie mogli wejść do komnaty, ale czy naprawdę nie było _żadnej możliwości_ , by ją chociaż odnaleźć za pomocą magii?

Podejrzewał jednak, że Slytherin zrobił wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby to miejsce pozostało ukryte, więc zwykła magia raczej nie za wiele mogła tu zdziałać. Zwłaszcza, że nawet nie wiedzieli, czego mają szukać.

Jednak... czy nie istniały sposoby na wykrycie mrocznych artefaktów znajdujących się w obrębie szkoły? Zatem dlaczego dziennik nigdy nie został odkryty? Wszyscy zapewniali, że osłony Hogwartu są jednymi z najpotężniejszych na świecie i że szkoła jest najbezpieczniejszym miejscem w całej Wielkiej Brytanii.

Harry parsknął.

_Taa, jasne._

To były tylko puste słowa. Osłony nie były w stanie niczego wykryć. A nawet jeśli potrafiły to zrobić, to Dumbledore nie był w stanie prawidłowo tego odczytać. Albo celowo je zignorował.

Cholera! Voldemort był obecny w szkole przez _cały rok_ , kiedy opętał Quirrella! Po co były te osłony, skoro nie potrafiły wykryć nawet Voldemorta wystającego z tyłu głowy jednego z nauczycieli albo przedmiotu ziejącego czystą czarną magią, takiego jak dziennik? Najwyraźniej po nic.

Harry potrząsnął głową.

Zawsze musiał ze wszystkim radzić sobie sam. Nikt nigdy mu nie pomagał. Mógł liczyć tylko na siebie u Dursleyów i odkąd trafił fo magicznego świata to ani trochę się nie zmieniło. Jedyne, co się zmieniło to fakt, że teraz więcej osób próbowało go zabić.

I dlaczego? Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że właściwie nie wie. Walczył z nimi jedynie w samoobronie. Po prostu desperacko próbował utrzymać się przy życiu. W większość afer wplątywał się dlatego, że próbował kogoś uratować, ale jaki sens miało bieganie wokół jak idiota, ratując innych, jeśli mogło to doprowadzić do jego własnej śmierci?

Westchnął ciężko, starając się pozbyć tych myśli. Ruszył w stronę ogromnego węża, zauważając z niedowierzaniem, że wydawał się zupełnie... _nienaruszony_.

Jakby jego ciało w ogóle się nie rozkładało!

 _Magiczna konserwacja..._ — wyjaśnił jego towarzysz zduszonym szeptem, wysyłającym dreszcz w dół kręgosłupa Harry'ego.

Chłopak skinął głową, z zaciekawieniem przyglądając się ogromnej bestii. Naprawdę szkoda, że musiał ją zabić. Chociaż, oczywiście, było to lepsze od zostania zjedzonym.

_Idź do posągu..._

Harry obrócił się, spoglądając na wielki posąg Salazara Slytherina, z którego dwa lata wcześniej wypełzł bazyliszek. Wciąż był otwarty, więc chłopiec poszedł do niego, mrużąc oczy i wbijając je w mrok. Uniósł rękę, wyczarowując kilka świetlistych kul, z których każda zatrzymała się pięć stóp dalej, niż poprzednia, oświetlając długi, szeroki tunel.

Harry śmiało ruszył przed siebie.

Po przejściu dwudziestu stóp miał wielką ochotę zawrócić. Czuł obecność swojego towarzysza, chociaż pozostawała ona jednak milcząca. Przeszedł jeszcze kilka kroków i rozejrzał się, czując pulsującą magię pochodzącą ze znajdującej się przed nim ściany. Uniósł dłoń, dotykając gładkiej, kamiennej powierzchni. Coś tam było.

Podniósł nieco wyżej różdżkę i ujrzał wyrzeźbionego w skale maleńkiego węża. Zaciekawiony, pochylił się i wysyczał _§ Otwórz §,_ by sprawdzić, czy coś się stanie.

Na gładkiej ścianie natychmiast pojawiła się rysa, która po chwili rozszerzyła się, przybierając kształt drzwi.

Coraz bardziej zaciekawiony Harry otworzył drzwiczki i widząc wnętrze aż przystanął oszołomiony.

To był gabinet, cały pokryty grubą warstwą kurzu. Pokój był podobnej wielkości co gabinet Dumbledore'a. Znajdowały się tam pluszowe szezlongi, szerokie, misternie rzeźbione, drewniane biurko i wielkie, wygodne krzesło, również ozdobione rzeźbionymi wężami, oplatającymi nogi i oparcie. Wzdłuż ścian, od podłogi do sufitu ciągnęły się półki, wszystkie wypełnione zakurzonymi tomami.

Harry wszedł do środka, z rosnącym podekscytowaniem rozglądając się po pokoju.

Rzucił _lumos maxima,_ wysyłając jasne kule pod sufit, dzięki czemu przestrzeń stała się lepiej oświetlona. Wszystko co prawda było pokryte kurzem, ale zdecydowanie niewystarczająco jak na tysiąc lat nie używania. Riddle musiał również odnaleźć to miejsce, domyślił się Harry. Prawdopodobnie trochę je posprzątał, kiedy był w Hogwarcie.

Podszedł do kanapy, machając nad nią różdżką i nakierowując swoją magię, a po chwili cały kurz i brud zniknął.

Wyglądała jak zrobiona z aksamitu lub czegoś podobnego. Miała kolor głębokiej, szmaragdowej zieleni, z małymi, czarnymi, błyszczącymi guzikami w kształcie czaszek wszytymi w pluszową tkaninę co jakieś sześć cali.

Przebiegł po niej palcami odkrywając, że była gładka i miękka. Uśmiechnął się. Idealna.

Mógł przychodzić tu raz w tygodniu, żeby wziąć eliksir i być pewnym, że nikt nie będzie mu przeszkadzał. Mógł też ćwiczyć zaklęcia w komnacie bazyliszka. Wiedział, że szkolne osłony nie rejestrują niczego, co się tutaj dzieje, więc nie musiał się martwić...

Przerwał, czując, że jego podniecenie rośnie. Mógłby nawet spróbować niektórych... _mrocznych_ zaklęć... Rzucanie ich było niebezpieczne, kiedy nie miał pewności, czy nikt tego nie wykryje, poza tym do tej pory nie miał żadnego miejsca, które by się do tego nadawało. Teraz to się zmieniło.

Miał bardzo małe opory, jeśli chodzi o praktykowanie czarnej magii. Jego opinia o tej gałęzi magii przez ostatnie dwa miesiące drastycznie się zmieniła, nawet jeśli nie do końca wiedział co było tego przyczyną.

To wszystko była ta sama magia. Mroczna, jasna, neutralna. Ta sama wiedza, a ograniczanie się do jednej lub dwóch z jej gałęzi tylko go ograniczało. Bezmyślne powstrzymywanie się od zdobycia tej potężnej wiedzy i mocy wydawało mu się idiotyczne. Poszedł do szkoły po to, by uczyć się magii i po raz pierwszy od swojego przybycia do Hogwartu czuł się spragniony wiedzy. Z każdym nowym zaklęciem, którego się nauczył, z każdą teorią, którą zrozumiał — był coraz bardziej podekscytowany. Dysponowanie taką mocą było niesamowite.

Dlaczego miałby nie studiować wszystkich gałęzi magii, które go interesują?

Spędził dwie godziny na przeszukiwaniu gabinetu i przeglądaniu książek, które się w nim znajdowały. Był niesamowicie szczęśliwy. Schował dwie księgi do swojej torby i opuścił gabinet. Przeszedł długim tunelem i znalazł się w potężnej komnacie, w której najwyraźniej mieszkał bazyliszek. Była ona bardzo brudna i wypełniona kośćmi, więc Harry szybko ją opuścił, kierując się do wejściowej komnaty, po czym zaczął z powrotem wspinać się po schodach.

Sprawdził Mapę, by mieć pewność, że nikt nie stanie mu na drodze, po czym rozkazał kranowi wrócić na swoje miejsce i skierował się do Pokoju Wspólnego. Zaczarował okładkę jednej z książek, by wyglądała jak podręcznik do transmutacji, po czym usiadł w jednym z miękkich foteli.

Ron próbował przekonać go, by zagrał z nim w szachy, ale Harry wymigał się od tego brakiem czasu. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się z aprobatą na jego nowe, poważniejsze niż wcześniej podejście do nauki. Uśmiechnął się wewnętrznie. Z pewnością nie byłaby tak zadowolona, gdyby wiedziała, że czytał właśnie o podstawach teorii Czarnej Magii.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Kliknij [subscribe], by dostawać powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła [Midnightesse](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4071010/Midnightesse). Betowała [Panna Mi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Panna_Mi/).

Nadszedł świąteczny poranek i Harry spędził ponad pół godziny w swoim umyśle, poświęcając swojemu towarzyszowi tyle czasu, ile tylko mógł. Przeszkodził mu w tym jednak Ron, potrząsając nim i krzycząc coś o prezentach i śniadaniu.

Z powodu jego wcześniejszego przedstawienia, Hermiona wciąż traktowała rudzielca raczej ozięble, a ten tylko jeszcze bardziej pogorszył sytuację upierając się, że Hermiona z pewnością kłamie w sprawie tego, że ktoś już zaprosił ją na bal.

Większość gryfońskich dziewczyn w celu przygotowania się do balu zniknęło w swoich dormitoriach około szesnastej. Harry uważał za absurdalne, że komukolwiek ubranie się i wykąpanie mogłoby zająć cztery godziny — zwłaszcza, że za pomocą magii mogli wszystko przyspieszyć — ale nie był takim idiotą, by wyrazić swoje niedowierzanie na głos.

Natomiast Ron nie był na tyle mądry, co skończyło się tym, że ilekroć pojawiał się w zasięgu wzroku dziewcząt, te krzywiły się z niesmakiem.

 

———

 

Około dziewiętnastej Harry skierował się do dormitorium, aby się przebrać. „Szata wyjściowa", którą pani Weasley wysłała Ronowi była absolutnie straszna i Potter musiał wytężyć każdą cząstkę swojej silnej woli, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem na to, jak idiotycznie rudzielec w niej wyglądał.

Harry wyszedł z dormitorium wcześnie, ponieważ z jednej stron robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby nie śmiać się z Rona, a z drugiej dlatego, że musiał poczekać na Fleur.

Skierował się w stronę Sali Wejściowej, przystając w miejscu, w którym się umówili. Nie kazała mu na siebie długo czekać, za co był jej wdzięczny.

Skomplementował jej sukienkę i fryzurę, po czym pogrążyli się w luźnej rozmowie. Głównie przekomarzali się i wyglądało na to, że dziewczyna dobrze się bawiła. McGonagall zwołała wszystkich reprezentantów i zaprowadziła ich do osobnego pokoju znajdującego się zaraz za Wielką Salą, tego samego, w którym pierwszoroczni zawsze czekali na przydział.

Kiedy Wiktor Krum wkroczył do pomieszczenia z Hermioną u boku, Harry uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko. Wyglądała na rozradowaną. Kiedy zauważyła, że się jej przygląda, zarumieniła się lekko i opuściła głowę. Cedrik przyszedł z szukającą Ravenclawu, Cho Chang, uwieszoną na jego ramieniu.

Wreszcie McGonagall wróciła i zaprowadziła ich do Wielkiej Sali. Tłum rozstąpił się przed nimi, kiedy zmierzali na parkiet ustawiony na środku sali. Harry kątem oka dostrzegł Rona, wpatrującego się ze wściekłością w Hermionę i Kruma. Skrzywił się, czując w żołądku lekkie ukłucie strachu. Znał to spojrzenie. Oznaczało, że nim wieczór się skończy, Ron zrobi coś niesamowicie głupiego.

Westchnął, mając jedynie nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał być świadkiem czegokolwiek, co rudzielec planował.

Razem z Fleur wszedł na parkiet, swobodnie kładąc jedną rękę na jej talii, drugą chwytając jej dłoń i zaczynając prowadzić w tradycyjnym walcu, który miał otwierać bal.

Po minucie dołączyła do nich reszta uczniów i nauczycieli, a bal oficjalnie się rozpoczął.

— Cały czas mnie zaskakujesz, 'arry — oznajmiła Fleur z małym uśmieszkiem.

— Och?

— Tak. Naphawdę dobzie tańczysz.

— Dziękuję, ale to tylko dlatego, że twoja obecność motywuje mnie, bym dał z siebie wszystko.

— Wątpię — roześmiała się.

Harry spojrzał na nią z zaciekawieniem, przekrzywiając głowę, nieco zdezorientowany. Rzuciła mu mały, wszystkowiedzący uśmieszek, po czym szybko zmieniła temat. Przetańczyli jeszcze dwie piosenki, po czym Harry postanowił w końcu wślizgnąć się do jej umysłu. Wiedział, że byłoby mu łatwiej odnaleźć w jej wspomnieniach informacje dotyczące zadania, gdyby właśnie o tym aktualnie myślała, ale nie chciał sam rozpoczynać tematu turnieju.

Nie mógł _zapytać_ ani nawet _wspomnieć_ o drugim zadaniu, by nie pomyślała, że chce wyciągnąć z niej informacje, więc w zamian próbował odwrócić jej uwagę bezcelowym narzekaniem na ograniczoną ilość przedmiotów dodatkowych w Hogwarcie. Dziewczyna chętnie podjęła temat, chełpiąc się dumnie mnogością fakultatywnych zajęć, które oferowało Beauxbatons.

Kiedy mówiła, Harry poszukiwał w jej umyśle czegokolwiek związanego z jajem lub zadaniem. Zajęło to dłużej, niż podejrzewał, a do tego uczestniczenie w konwersacji i jednoczesne przeszukiwanie jej umysłu wcale nie było proste.

Właśnie miał zamiar odpuścić i spróbować ponownie trochę później, kiedy mignęło mu przez oczami wspomnienie raczej... ee, nagiej Fleur, wchodzącej do wanny razem z jajem. Włożyła je pod wodę, po czym zanurzyła pod nią również głowę.

Otworzyła je i zamiast raniącego uszy skrzeczącego głosu, usłyszała śpiew.

Harry miał ochotę uderzyć się w twarz.

Ale — jak niby miał wpaść na to, by otworzyć to cholerstwo pod wodą?

Wysłuchał kawałka wskazówki, łącząc ją z mentalnymi obrazami czarnego jeziora w jej głowie. To mu wystarczyło. Teraz już wiedział, jak zdobyć wskazówkę i mógł później zająć się tym tematem. Teraz musisz skupić się na swojej partnerce.

 

———

 

Na scenie pojawił się popularny czarodziejski zespół — Fatalne Jędze. Pierwszy taniec był dla Harry'ego nieco krępujący, nigdy jeszcze nie tańczył w taki sposób, ale załapał to wystarczająco szybko. Ostatecznie wszystko, co było tutaj potrzebne to odrobina pewności siebie i swobody oraz nie martwienie się o to, co pomyślą inni. Biorąc pod uwagę, że miał gdzieś opinię innych ludzi, bez problemu był w stanie po prostu się wyluzować i cieszyć muzyką.

Przy czwartej piosence Harry już całkowicie zatracił się w tańcu, bawiąc się w najlepsze. Fleur śmiała się, wirując wokół niego i Potter mógł z zadowoleniem stwierdzić, że dziewczyna również wyglądała, jakby bawiła się znakomicie.

Przetańczyli jeszcze parę utworów, po czym usiedli przy jednym ze stolików, rozchichotani i zaczerwienieni od tańca i zmęczenia. Chwilę później dołączyli do nich Hermiona i Krum. Jego przyjaciółka była zarumieniona i uśmiechała się promiennie, najwyraźniej również fantastycznie się bawiąc. Harry i Krum wstali od stolika i wspólnie udali się po poncz dla swoich partnerek. Kiedy wracali, Harry dostrzegł Rona siedzącego _samotnie_ przy stole pod ścianą, krzywiącego się wściekle na wszystko dookoła, w szczególności Kruma. Potter nie wiedział nigdzie w pobliżu Parvati, co prawdopodobnie oznaczało, że Ronowi już udało się zrobić lub powiedzieć coś okropnie głupiego.

Przewrócił oczami, wracając do Fleur, postanawiając przez resztę wieczoru nie przejmować się swoim współlokatorem.

Siedzieli we czwórkę, prowadząc przez chwilę lekką rozmowę. W pewnym momencie Krum wydawał się szarpnąć, ale Harry zauważył, że próbował tylko złapać żuka fruwającego wokół stołu.

Podniósł ukradkiem dłoń, skupiając swoją magię na chęci odpędzenia owada. Odwrócił się, zakrywając usta drugą dłonią, jakby maskował kichnięcie i wpatrując się w żuka wysyczał _§ Idź stąd! §_ , poruszając delikatnie palcami. Mały, czarny owad natychmiast odleciał i Potter uśmiechnął się. To był bardzo prosty kawałek magii, ale świadomość, że zrobił to całkowicie bez pomocy różdżki i tak sprawiała mu frajdę.

Przegadali kolejną piosenkę, po czym Harry'ego znów ogarnęła ochota na taniec i zapytał Fleur, czy chciałaby wrócić na parkiet. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szeroko, przytakując i pozwalając się poprowadzić.

Harry zdecydował, że jego partnerka była rewelacyjną tancerką. Niektóre jej ruchy wydawały się co prawda nieco ryzykowne, ale Harry tylko śmiał się i tańczył dalej. Oboje rozbawieni byli mnóstwem obserwujących ich przez cały wieczór par oczu.

Tłum w końcu zaczął się rozchodzić i Harry uświadomił sobie, że zostało jeszcze nieco ponad pół godziny do końca balu. Wraz z Fleur zszedł z parkietu, chichocząc, kiedy zauważył jak profesor Vector parsknęła z oburzenia spowodowanego kilkoma z ich raczej śmiałych ruchów.

Ich wygłupy spowodowały również, że kilku tańczących w pobliżu chłopców zgubiło rytm i poprzewracało się, ciągnąc za sobą swoje partnerki.

W końcu zdecydowali, że spowodowali wystarczająco zamieszania i zrobili wystarczające przedstawienie, więc opuścili parkiet w poszukiwaniu ponczu.

Harry złapał dwie szklaneczki, po czym wrócił do Fleur. Wciąż była zarumieniona i dochodziła do siebie, oddychając głęboko.

— Och, 'arry, jesteś zdecydowanie zbyt zabawny — oznajmiła, zakrywając usta dłonią, w końcu uspokajając się i przestając chichotać.

— Cóż, staram się — odparł, kłaniając się i podając jej drinka.

Właśnie otwierał usta, aby się odezwać, kiedy jego uwagę przykuł nagle znajomy, rozgniewany głos. Obrócił się w stronę, z której nadchodził ten dźwięk w samą porę, by zobaczyć zdenerwowaną Hermionę stojącą naprzeciw oburzonego Rona. Jej dłonie zaciśnięte były w pięści, a oczy ciskały błyskawice.

Dziewczyna warknęła coś wściekle, ale Harry nie zrozumiał słów. Zanim zdążył się zorientować, Hermiona chwyciła szklankę ponczu i cisnęła napój Ronowi prosto w twarz, po czym wściekła skierowała się do wyjścia.

Harry zamrugał, powoli odwracając się z powrotem do Fleur, nawet nie walcząc z rozbawieniem malującym się na jego twarzy.

— Jak myślisz, o co poszło? — zapytała Fleur z szerokimi z zaciekawienia oczami, wciąż obserwując ponad ramieniem Harry'ego mokrego i zarumienionego ze wściekłości Weasleya.

Harry potrząsnął głową, wzdychając.

— Ron jest idiotą. Prawdopodobnie powiedział coś absolutnie głupiego.

— Czy to nie jest przypadkiem jeden z twoich pzijaciół?

Harry parsknął, ale szybko zapanował nad wyrazem swojej twarzy.

— Ee... tak sądzę. Albo raczej kiedyś był, bo ostatnio... trochę nam nie po drodze. Problem tkwi w tym, że ja nieco dorosłem w ciągu ostatniego roku, a on... cóż, _nie._

— Ach. Nie powinieneś sphawdzić co z twoją pzijaciółką, 'ermioną?

— Pewnie musi teraz trochę popłakać. Nawet gdybym ją znalazł, prawdopodobnie i tak nie mógłbym jej pomóc.

Harry poprowadził Fleur z powrotem na parkiet, na ostatnią piosenkę. W końcu zespół spakował się i zniknął, a uczniowie zaczęli się rozchodzić. Potter odprowadził swoją partnerkę do skrzydła, w którym uczniowie Beauxbatons mieszkali podczas swojego pobytu w zamku.

— Naphawdę świetnie się dzisiaj bawiłam, 'arry. Dziękuję, że mnie zaphosiłeś — powiedziała Fleur z uśmiechem i wesołymi ognikami w oczach, kiedy zatrzymali się w połowie drogi. Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech, wzruszając ramionami.

— Ja też dobrze się bawiłem. Dzięki za przyjęcie zaproszenia.

Fleur uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej, przez moment patrząc na niego raczej przeszywająco. Harry przez chwilę poczuł dziwne mrowienie, pochodzące od zupełnie mu nieznanej, potężnej fali magii. Zmrużył oczy, patrząc na nią podejrzliwie.

— Co robisz? — Jego ciekawość była zbyt silna, by mógł ją zignorować. Fleur pochyliła głowę, ale jej uśmiech był doskonale widoczny.

— Tylko sphawdzam swoją teohię. Powiedz mi, 'arry — jesteś gejem, phawda?

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się i chłopak zamrugał z zaskoczenia.

— Ee... — zaczął, ale po chwili namysłu zamknął usta. Przez moment przyglądał się jej krytycznie, po czym zachichotał, wzruszając ramionami. — Tak. Skąd o tym wiesz?

Zachichotała i przewróciła oczami.

— Jestem _wilą,_ 'arry.

— A czy to cokolwiek wyjaśnia?

— Udeziyłam w ciebie bahdzo potężną falą mojej auhy, a tobie nie dhgnęła nawet powieka. To oznacza, zie albo w ogóle nie intehesują cię kobiety, albo nie wszedłeś jeszcze w okhes dojziewania, a zdecydowanie jestem w stanie stwiehdzić, że ta dhuga opcja odpada.

Harry ponownie zachichotał, wzruszając ramionami.

— Czy to ci nie przeszkadza? Że zaprosiłem cię na bal, nawet jeśli...

— Oczywiście, że nie. Podejziewałam to już wcześniej, nawet pzied dzisiejszym wieczohem.

Harry uniósł pytająco brwi.

— To, że byłeś w stanie podejść do mnie bez skhępowania. Zarówno przed piehwszym zadaniem jak i wtedy, kiedy zaphaszałeś mnie na bal. To nie były typowe 'eakcje na moją auhę.

— Rozumiem — przytaknął Harry. — Na pewno ci to nie przeszkadza?

Roześmiała się.

— Pzieszkadza? Oczywiście, że nie! Byłeś zabawny, dowcipny i dało się z tobą pohozmawiać. To było zdecydowanie lepsze niź to, czego spodziewałam się, kiedy powiedzieli nam o balu.

Harry pochylił głowę, uśmiechając się szeroko.

— Cóż, cieszę się, że ci się podobało.

Fleur wyszczerzyła zęby i skinęła krótko głową. Potem pochyliła się, a oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu, kiedy dotknęła ustami jego policzka. Odsunęła się, a w jej oczach migotały wesołe ogniki.

— Dobhanoc, 'arry. Powodzenia w dhugim zadaniu.

Harry uśmiechnął się, walcząc z czerwienią pojawiającą się na jego policzkach.

— Tobie również — odparł, kiedy już się opanował. — Dobranoc.

Fleur odwróciła się, skierowała do altanki i chwilę później zniknęła za drzwiami.

Harry obserwował ją dopóki nie zniknęła i westchnął. Był wykończony, ale naprawdę _dobrze_ się bawił. Zdecydowanie lepiej, niż się tego spodziewał.

Odepchnął się od ściany, zmierzając z powrotem w kierunku, z którego przyszedł. Odpędził małego żuka, który bzyczał nad jego głową, po czym pobiegł w stronę schodów prowadzących do Wieży Gryffindoru.

 

———

 

_Obracał kieliszek brandy w swoich smukłych palcach. To były jego pierwsze Święta od ponad dekady spędzone w materialnej postaci._

_Zachichotał. Taki sentymentalizm był zupełnie absurdalny. Poza tym to, czym teraz był, ledwo kwalifikowało się jako ciało, chociaż jego zdolność do kontrolowania swojej magii stopniowo się polepszała._

_Spędził ten dzień jedynie w towarzystwie Nagini. Była jednak wyjątkowo dobrym przyjacielem, więc nie był niezadowolony z tego powodu. Z całą pewnością wolał spędzić ten dzień z nią niż z **Glizdogonem**. To byłaby dopiero żałosna perspektywa. Spędzić święta z Glizdogonem. Robiło mu się niedobrze, kiedy o tym myślał._

_Westchnął, stawiając kieliszek na stoliku obok fotela, w którym aktualnie siedział. Obok niego leżała stara książka, którą czytał, jedna z tych, które Barty'emu udało się dla niego znaleźć. Dotyczyła teorii antycznej magii krwi. Podejrzewał, że słodka Lily Potter zabawiała się mroczniejszą magią, niż ktokolwiek mógłby ją o to podejrzewać._

_W końcu zaczął tworzyć teorię dotyczącą tego, jak bachorowi Potterów udało się przeżyć tej nocy i dlaczego **jego** ciało zostało całkowicie zniszczone. **Nienawidził** niewiedzy. Każda wiedza, której nie był w stanie posiąść frustrowała go i wypełniała intensywnym pragnieniem odkrycia jej sekretów._

_Poza wściekłością, czuł się także ograbiony z czasu, który powinien poświęcić na wypełnienie swojego zadania, a który zamiast tego spędzał uwięziony w tym strasznym pół — życiu, znudzony i odrętwiały. Całkowicie niezdolny do zrobienia czegokolwiek, zwłaszcza do studiowania natury magii i polepszania swoich umiejętności. Jego poczucie czasu było wtedy spaczone. Lata mijały niczym mglista plama, nie nudził się więc przez aż tyle czasu, ile rzeczywiście minęło._

_Ale w tym samym czasie teraz tak długo zajęło odzyskanie choć odrobiny dawnej mocy i świadomości otaczającego go świata. Trzynaście lat minęło, odkąd utracił wszystko. Trzynaście lat. Miał tyle do zrobienia. Tyle do odnowienia._

_Tyle pracy, a on siedział tutaj, niezdolny do zrobienia czegokolwiek._

_Nie próbował nawet ukryć swojej frustracji._

_Podciągnął się do pozycji siedzącej, przesuwając swoje niewymiarowe ciało na skraj krzesła, po czym zeskoczył z niego i wyprostował się. W tym ciele czuł się jak pieprzony skrzat domowy._

_Obrzydliwe. Przypomniał sobie piękną muskulaturę swojego dawnego ciała, zastanawiając się, czy kiedykolwiek uda mu się ją przywrócić. Istniały spore szanse, że znowu zostanie fizycznie zniekształcony przez potężną magię, której użyje do przywrócenia ciała. To było niefortunne, ale spodziewał się tego. O wiele ważniejsze od jego próżności i zmysłu estetycznego było dla niego to, by po prostu odzyskał całkowicie sprawne ciało i mógł zacząć pracować nad wyznaczonym mu zadaniem. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na to, aby czekać na jakąkolwiek lepszą opcję, będzie więc musiał poradzić sobie z tym, co miał._

_Miał kilka pomysłów na to, w jaki sposób wzmocnić swój powrotny rytuał, aby osiągnął on bardziej satysfakcjonujące rezultaty, ale szansa, że pojawi się jakakolwiek z koniecznych do tego okoliczności praktycznie nie istniała, nie było więc nawet sensu ich rozważać._

_Przeszedł przez gabinet, mijając zwiniętą i śpiącą przed kominkiem Nagini, kierując się w stronę jednej z półek z książkami. Wyciągnął jedno z dzieł Shakespeare'a i wrócił na swoje miejsce. Przez chwilę mamrotał oburzony na to, że musi wstawać i iść po książkę, zamiast po prostu ją do siebie przywołać. Musiał jednak oszczędzać siły magiczne na czas, gdy będą mu naprawdę potrzebne._

_Wrócił na fotel z denerwującym poczuciem dyskomfortu i otworzył książkę na „Królu Learze". Zawsze uważał, że to i „Juliusz Cezar" niemal idealnie pasują do jego sytuacji. Parsknął śmiechem wyobrażając sobie, jak jego zwolennicy zareagowaliby widząc, że czyta literaturę mugoli. Takich bezmózgich, ślepych owiec._

_Oczywiście nie wiedział, czy ma to w ogóle jeszcze jakieś znaczenie. Jak wielu jego zwolenników pozostało mu wiernych po tych wszystkich latach? Czy będzie musiał zaczynać od początku? Ta myśl była zdecydowanie niepokojąca._

_I frustrująca. Nawet bardzo frustrująca._

_Westchnął, próbując o tym nie myśleć... na razie. Musiał tylko trochę poczekać, i będzie mógł zacząć działać. Oparł się wygodnie w fotelu i zaczął czytać._

———

_KRÓL LEAR_

_Błaznem mnie nazywasz, rybeńko?_

_Błazen_

_Wszystkie inne tytuły swoje porozdawałeś; ten jest od ciebie nieodłączny.*_

Harry zamrugał przy otwieraniu oczu, zdezorientowany. Usiadł i potrząsnął głową, walcząc z jej zawrotami. Rozejrzał się wokół łóżka, szukając książki. Musiał zasnąć podczas czytania...

Zatrzymał się nagle i zmarszczył brwi. Nie czytał żadnej książki. Wrócił z balu i praktycznie padł na łóżko, całkowicie wykończony. Ale przecież czytał... Shakespeare'a. Tak właściwie Harry nigdy wcześniej nie czytał Shakespeare'a. Zawsze był dla niego zbyt pogmatwany i skomplikowany. Kiedyś tak było, ale tej nocy nie miał żadnego problemu ze zrozumieniem opisywanych treści. W zasadzie był nimi całkiem zaabsorbowany.

Ale nie skończył czytania. Nie skończył, bo...

To nie on czytał książkę, tylko Voldemort. Miał kolejną wizję... czy cokolwiek to było. Znowu znajdował się w umyśle Czarnego Pana.

Brwi Harry'ego zmarszczyły się jeszcze bardziej i chłopak westchnął. Uniósł rękę, przeczesując palcami jak zwykle rano rozczochrane włosy. Jego dłoń dotknęła blizny, a oczy odruchowo przymknęły się, kiedy przeszedł go dreszcz. Usta chłopca rozchyliły się i wydobył się z nich drżący oddech. Przez chwilę pozwolił swoim palcom niepewnie wędrować po bliźnie. Tylko przez chwilę, góra dwie. Potarł delikatnie błyskawicę wskazującym palcem, i jeszcze raz, nieco mocniej. Przeszła przez niego ciepła fala energii, zatracił się całkowicie w tym uczuciu i nie przerywał przez następne parę minut, działając zupełnie instynktownie, po czym wreszcie zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co właściwie robi.

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się i szybko zabrał rękę, wpatrując się w nią z rosnącym przerażeniem.

_Co do cholery było z nim nie tak?_

———

Przez resztę dnia Harry był cichy i trzymał się z daleka od swoich przyjaciół. Hermiona wciąż była wyraźnie wściekła na Rona, który odwzajemniał jej się tym samym. Od kiedy nie odzywali się do siebie, Harry nie miał problemu z unikaniem jakichkolwiek rozmów.

Był rozproszony i... zdezorientowany.

Godzinę po lunchu znalazł się w szkolnej bibliotece, rozglądając się wokół siebie z zagubionym wyrazem twarzy.

— Czy mogę panu w czymś pomóc, panie Potter? — zapytała pani Pince, podchodząc do niego.

— Właściwie... tak... Czy szkoła ma może kopie jakichś sztuk Shakespeare'a?

Bibliotekarka wyglądała na zmieszaną, ale po chwili wyraz jej twarzy zmienił się na zdumiony.

— Przykro mi, panie Potter, ale obawiam się, że nie mamy.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, czując się całkowicie rozczarowany i natychmiast zaczął zastanawiać się, czy istnieje jakaś szansa na to, żeby udało mu się _gdziekolwiek_ zamówić przez sowę mugolskie książki, czy może będzie musiał poczekać z tym do wakacji.

— Och, cóż... tak czy inaczej dziękuję — odparł, wzdychając, po czym odwrócił się i wyszedł z biblioteki.

Jego towarzysz nie odzywał się przez większość dnia, choć Harry wciąż czuł jego obecność z tyłu głowy. Przypominało mu to, że nie jest sam i było cichym pocieszeniem. Przez jakiś czas przemierzał korytarze zamku, próbując oczyścić myśli. W końcu zmusił się do skupienia na ważniejszych sprawach i wrócił do Wieży Gryffindoru w celu przygotowania wszystkiego do zażycia pierwszej dawki eliksiru przyspieszającego.

Zabrał pelerynę — niewidką, Mapę Huncwotów oraz torbę ze wspomnianym eliksirem i pozostałymi dwoma, które miał przyjąć następnego ranka. Wziął również ubrania na zmianę.

Zajęło mu to sporo czasu i wychodząc westchnął z frustracji i zniecierpliwienia.

Skierował się do Pokoju Wspólnego, w którym przy jednym ze stolików Ron wraz z Deanem i Seamusem grali w eksplodującego durnia, będąc przy tym okropnie głośno. Harry parsknął pogardliwie na to małe zbiorowisko.

— Harry? — Potter obrócił się, szybko maskując wyraz swojej twarzy i stając przed Hermioną. — Wszystko w porządku?

— Hę? Och, tak, w porządku.

— Na pewno? Wydajesz się dzisiaj trochę... oderwany od rzeczywistości.

— Tak, Miona. Na pewno.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i skinęła głową. Zaczęła się już wycofywać, kiedy Potter nagle wpadł na pewien pomysł.

— Hej, Hermiono?

— Tak, Harry?

— Wiem, że to raczej mało prawdopodobne, ale... czy masz może jakieś mugolskie książki w swojej kolekcji?

— Oczywiście.

Harry zamrugał, zdumiony potężną falą nadziei, która rozlała się w jego klatce piersiowej. _Dlaczego było dla niego tak cholernie istotne to, żeby zdobyć tą książkę?_ Odłożył tę myśl na bok i kontynuował:

— A masz może coś Shakespeare'a?

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szeroko, a jej oczy rozbłysły.

— Och, tak! Mam wszystkie jego dzieła!

— Serio? Mogę je pożyczyć? — zapytał Harry, podekscytowany. Stwierdzenie, że Hermiona była zszokowana, byłoby eufemizmem.

— O — oczywiście! Ale dlaczego?

— Po prostu... chciałem przeczytać kilka z jego sztuk.

— Które dokładnie?

— Ee... „Król Lear" i „Juliusz Cezar"?

Dziewczyna przytaknęła z zamyśleniem, wydając z siebie mamroczący dźwięk.

— Te dwie są naprawdę dobre. To tragedie.

— Tak. Ee... myślisz... Myślisz, że mógłbym je pożyczyć teraz?

— Och! Oczywiście. Zaraz wrócę — powiedziała z uśmiechem, odwracając się w stronę schodów prowadzących do dormitorium dziewczyn. Nie było jej przez pięć minut i Harry zaczął wiercić się z niecierpliwości. W końcu wróciła, uśmiechając się i taszcząc ze sobą dwie książki. Podała je Harry'emu, który patrzył na nie z głodem w oczach. Wziął od niej tomy, natychmiast otwierając je i przeglądając niemal z czcią. To nie do takiego wyrazu twarzy swojego przyjaciela podczas patrzenia na książki przywykła Hermiona. Na miotły, być może — ale na książki?

— W tym roku naprawdę bardzo się zmieniłeś, Harry — oznajmiła z zamyśleniem. Chłopak zerknął na nią, marszcząc brwi.

— Co masz na myśli? — zapytał obronnym tonem.

— Cóż... praktycznie nie widuję cię już grającego w szachy albo z eksplodującego durnia razem z resztą. Nie chodzisz z Ronem polatać i nie ekscytujesz się ich debatami o quidditchu, a do tego wszystkiego wygląda na to, że dużo więcej czytasz.

Harry wzruszył lekceważąco ramionami, odwracając się i zmierzając w stronę jednego z krzeseł.

— Nie sądzę, żeby to było coś złego.

— Nie... — odparła powoli. — Właściwie nie jest. Powiedziałabym, że raczej dorosłeś. Myślę, że jesteś bardziej pewny siebie i to naprawdę imponujące, jak poważnie zacząłeś traktować naukę.

— Moje priorytety się zmieniły. I myślę, że zacząłem też traktować Hogwart tak... tak jak powinienem go traktować.

Hermiona czekała, aż rozwinie swoją wypowiedź, a kiedy tego nie zrobił, przycisnęła go.

— Co masz na myśli?

— Hm... zwykle myślałem o nim, jako o... cóż, przede wszystkim ucieczce od Dursleyów. Ale poza tym, to była tylko _szkoła._ Przychodzisz tutaj, odrabiasz zadania, rozwiązujesz testy... No wiesz — tylko _szkoła._

— A teraz... nie widzisz już tego w ten sposób? — zapytała, wyraźnie zmieszana,

— Nie. Tu nie chodzi o oceny, czy testy, czy prace domowe. Chodzi o naukę. Zdobywanie wiedzy. To okazja, żeby stać się lepszym. Silniejszym. A nie branie tego na poważnie jest po prostu zmarnowaniem nadarzającej się okazji.

Uniósł głowę i zobaczył, jak Hermiona wpatruje się w niego z mieszaniną szoku i radości.

— Och, Harry! Jestem z ciebie taka dumna!

Harry z powrotem opuścił głowę, powstrzymując swoją twarz od skrzywienia się. Zamiast tego zmarszczył lekko brwi.

— Tak, cóż... Po prostu... po prostu zdałem sobie sprawę, że byłem idiotą. Robiłem to samo co Ron, bo tak było prościej, ale też dlatego, bo uważałem, że ważniejsze jest zachowanie przyjaźni niż dostawanie Wybitnych. Wiedziałem, że gdybym naprawdę zaczął się uczyć, odciąłbym się od niego. Wiesz? Gdybyśmy oboje radzili sobie naprawdę dobrze, Ron byłby wkurzony.

Hermiona skrzywiła się, unosząc głowę.

— Tak, cóż, Ron jest idiotą — oznajmiła suchym tonem, a Harry roześmiał się. _Naprawdę_ się roześmiał. Dziewczyna drgnęła, zaskoczona i spojrzała na niego dziwnie. Po chwili udało mu się uspokoić.

— Przepraszam, Miona. Cóż... tak. Ron _jest_ idiotą. Ale dzięki temu zdałem sobie sprawę, że ja też byłem idiotą, w końcu uważałem go za coś w rodzaju wzoru do naśladowania. Robiłem dokładnie to, co _on_ , i to z beznadziejnych powodów. Dlatego przestałem.

— Naprawdę jestem z ciebie dumna, Harry — powtórzyła, uśmiechając się szeroko.

— Ee... tak. Dzięki.

Kiedy w końcu udało mu się od niej uciec, usiadł z książką na jednym z foteli. Całkowicie się w niej zatracił i dopiero Hermiona oderwała go od niej, potrząsając nim i oznajmiając, że zaraz zacznie się obiad.

Zabrał książkę ze sobą i czytał ją również podczas posiłku, nie zwracając uwagi na niedowierzające spojrzenie Rona. To samo robił przez resztę wieczoru i był już w połowie „Juliusza Cezara", kiedy Weasley oznajmił, że idzie wcześniej do łóżka.

— Hej! Ron? — zawołał, kiedy rudzielec zaczął wspinać się po schodach. Zatrzymał się i odwrócił, spoglądając na niego pytająco. — Muszę jutro popracować nad eliksirem i prawdopodobnie wyjdę _bardzo_ wcześnie. Kiedy wstaniesz już pewnie mnie nie będzie i aż do lunchu przez cały czas będę siedział w lochach.

— Ugh, naprawdę? Kurcze, stary! Za ciężko pracujesz! To całe czytanie i warzenie eliksirów. Powinieneś trochę wyluzować. Na przykład pograć z nami jutro po południu w eksplodującego durnia.

— Tak... pomyślę nad tym, Ron — obiecał Harry ze sztucznym uśmiechem.

— Idziesz do łóżka?

— Tak, powinienem — zgodził się, wzdychając z rezygnacją i zamykając książkę.

Podążył za Ronem po schodach. Sądząc po chrapaniu, reszta jego współlokatorów już spała. Ron wspiął się na łóżko, zaciągając za sobą zasłony. Harry zrobił to samo, po czym posiedział na nim około dwudziestu minut, do czasu aż był pewny, że rudzielec zasnął.

Zaciągnął zasłony, rzucając na nie niewerbalne zaklęcie zaklejające. Wyciągnął pelerynę — niewidką, złapał swoją torbę i mapę, a następnie wyślizgnął się z sypialni.

 

———

 

Dziesięć minut później Harry wszedł do gabinetu Slytherina w Komnacie Tajemnic. Odłożył swoje rzeczy na mały stolik znajdujący się obok kanapy i zdjął szatę, pozostając jedynie w wygodnych, bawełnianych spodniach od piżamy i podkoszulku.

Zmierzył gęsty, srebrzysty eliksir oceniającym spojrzeniem. Wiedział, że to nie będzie przyjemne. Wiedział też, że nie może nic na to poradzić. Naprawdę długo się nad tym zastanawiał i nie zamierzał teraz rezygnować.

Usiadł na kanapie, wpatrując się w buteleczkę z eliksirem. Przełykając rosnącą gulę w gardle, odkręcił fiolkę. Wypił zawartość tak szybko, jak było to możliwe i przełknął, zanim mógłby poczuć smak.

Smakowało... _zimno._ Niemal miętowo. Był zaskoczony, że eliksir nie był tak obrzydliwy, jak się tego spodziewał, ale zanim zdążyłby się nad tym zastanowić, zaczął płonąć.

Jego plecy wygięły się, a całe ciało zwinęło się w pozycji embrionalnej, kiedy zaczęły trząść nim fale bólu. Wrzasnął, zszokowany jego intensywnością i szybkością, z jaką w niego uderzył. Przez moment zastanawiał się, czy nie popełnił jakiegoś straszliwego błędu, ale z tego, co wyczytał z książki, powinien czuć się właśnie _tak_. Został ostrzeżony, nie powinien teraz narzekać.

Zacisnął zęby, wydając z siebie skomlące dźwięki, a jego dłonie przeniosły się na włosy, zaciskając się na nich i ciągnąc, jakby chciały je wyrwać.

Merlinie, był takim idiotą! Jak miałby wytrzymać coś takiego przez dwanaście godzin? A potem powtarzać to raz w tygodniu przez _dwa cholerne miesiące!_

Poczuł, że po policzkach spłynęły mu łzy, a całe jego ciało drży w konwulsjach. Bał się, że jeśli przez cały czas ból będzie tak silny, to jeszcze przed rankiem doprowadzi go on do szaleństwa...

_Harry..._

Chłopiec wciąż zwijał się z bólu i jęczał.

_Harry... chodź do mnie. Ucieknij... w swój umysł..._

_Ucieknij od bólu... tutaj... ze mną..._

Harry'emu ledwo udało się odnaleźć jakiś sens w tych słowach. Próbował uspokoić oddech, lecz szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że nic z tego nie wyjdzie i odpuścił. Zamiast tego pozwolił swoim instynktom przejąć nad sobą kontrolę i zaprowadzić się w głąb swojego umysłu.

Westchnął z ulgi, kiedy cały ból nagle zniknął i zorientował się, że stoi na środku szarego wnętrza swojego umysłu. Czarna sylwetka jego towarzysza stała na wprost niego, wyglądając na nieco napiętą.

_Wszystko w porządku, Harry?_

Potter westchnął i skinął głową, robiąc kilka szybkich kroków do przodu. Kiedy się zbliżał, jego towarzysz rozłożył szeroko ramiona w zapraszającym geście, a kiedy młody czarodziej w końcu do niego dotarł, owinął je wokół niego.

Kiedy Harry również przyciągnął go siebie w mocnym uścisku, wypełniło go uczucie całkowitej _jedności_ i westchnął z ulgą.

 

———

 

Kiedy Potter „obudził się" następnego ranka, czuł się obolały i strasznie zmęczony. Pozostał „świadomy" w swoim umyśle przez całe dwanaście godzin. Zaśnięcie niosło za sobą ryzyko powrotu świadomości do ciała i zostania natychmiast obudzonym przez potworny ból. Pozostał więc bezpiecznie zamknięty w swoim umyśle. Chroniony przed bólem.

Wstał z kanapy, czując, że jego nogi są słabe i trzęsą się jak galareta. Gardło miał suche i obolałe, co pewnie było skutkiem wczorajszych wrzasków. Drżąc nieco, przeszedł przez gabinet w stronę wielkiego lustra zawieszonego na jednej ze ścian. Wysyczał zaklęcie czyszczące, dodatkowo przecierając jeszcze dłonią szkło, na którym przez pięćdziesiąt lat zbierał się kurz i pajęczyny, a następnie się w nim przejrzał.

Na pierwszy rzut oka nie zobaczył dużej różnicy. Powolnym, niepewnym ruchem uniósł do góry swoją koszulkę.

Na jego skórze widniały wyblakłe, żółto — zielone siniaki. Wyglądały, jakby miały parę tygodni, ale nie była to prawda. Według książki powinny zniknąć pod koniec dnia, więc miał prawie pewność, że nikt ich nie zobaczy.

Oprócz tego były szczegóły, Harry już teraz był w stanie dostrzec znaczną zmianę w masie swojego ciała, co sprawiło, że uśmiechnął się szeroko. Nie było już widać żeber, choć wciąż wyglądał raczej mizernie. Obrócił się, próbując obejrzeć swoje plecy. Jego kręgi zawsze wyraźnie odznaczały się na skórze, a teraz niemal nie było ich widać. Również ramiona nie wydawały się tak szczupłe, jak jeszcze dzień wcześniej.

Jeśli nie liczyć siniaków, jego skóra wyglądała lepiej. Zdrowiej, nie był już blady i nie wyglądał wiecznie na chorego. Twarz również była bardziej pełna — kości policzkowe nie były już tak zapadnięte. Harry miał nadzieję, że zmiana ta była na tyle subtelna, że nikt nie zwróci na nią uwagi.

Ogólnie zmiany były delikatne, ale mimo wszystko występowały. Wiedział zresztą, że lepiej dla niego, by następowały powoli, inaczej zbyt wiele ludzi mogłoby zadawać pytania.

Wrócił do kanapy i podniósł ze stolika swoją różdżkę. Rzucił na siebie kilka zaklęć czyszczących, ale wiedział, że potrzebuje prawdziwego prysznica, i to jak najszybciej. Podczas działania eliksiru spocił się niesamowicie i teraz czuł, że się klei.

Skrzywił się. To zdecydowanie _nie był_ efekt, jaki chciał osiągnąć.

_Fuj._

Przebrał się w czyste szaty, które ze sobą przyniósł, po czym wziął swoją dzienną dawkę eliksiru odżywczego i odbudowującego mięśnie. Spakował swoje rzeczy i opuścił komnatę.

 

———

 

Tego dnia po południu Harry zapytał Hermionę, czy wie może, gdzie mógłby wziąć kąpiel. Spojrzała na niego zabawnie, pytając, dlaczego potrzebuje akurat _wanny_ i dlaczego prysznic nie jest satysfakcjonujący.

Harry wyjaśnił, że musi otworzyć jajo pod wodą, by poznać dalszą część zagadki, a dziewczyna przyjęła to wyjaśnienie nie zadając więcej żadnych pytań. Poinformowała go, że z tego, co wie, w łazienkach prefektów są _wanny_ i zawsze może poprosić o pozwolenie na użycie jednej z nich.

Skorzystał z jej rady i zaraz po obiedzie postanowił poszukać profesor McGonagall. Najwyraźniej znała szczegóły zadania, bo nie była ani trochę zaskoczona jego prośbą i podała mu hasło do łazienki prefektów Gryffindoru.

Wyciągnął jajo z kufra, złapał kilka kosmetyków i ubrań na zmianę, a następnie udał się we wskazane miejsce.

Dziesięć minut później Harry stał nagi nad gigantyczną, wypełnioną pianą wanną ze złotym jajkiem w ręce. Wślizgnął się do środka, rozkoszując się cudownie ciepłą, perfumowaną wodą otoczoną magicznymi bańkami. Pozwolił sobie przez parę długich chwil pogrążyć w przyjemności, po czym w końcu westchnął i usiadł. Odłożył na bok okulary, wziął głęboki wdech i zanurkował pod wodę.

Zlokalizował jajo i otworzył je. Natychmiast rozbrzmiały śpiewające głosy:

_Szukaj nas tam tylko, gdzie słyszysz nasz głos,_

_Nad wodą nie śpiewamy, taki już nasz los,_

_A kiedy będziesz szukał, zaśpiewamy tak:_

_To my mamy to, czego tobie tak brak._

_Aby to odzyskać, masz tylko godzinę,_

_Której nie przedłużymy choćby i o krztynę._

_Po godzinie nadzieję przyjdzie ci porzucić,_

_A to, czego tak szukasz, nigdy już nie wróci._

Harry wyprostował się, wynurzając ponad powierzchnię i biorąc głęboki oddech. Zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się nad słowami piosenki. Wziął kolejny wdech i chcąc wysłuchać jej jeszcze raz, ponownie zanurkował.

Po kilku razach udało mu się zapamiętać cały wierszyk. Odłożył zamknięte jajo na podłogę koło wanny i zrelaksował się w ciepłej wodzie.

_Szukaj nas tam tylko, gdzie słyszysz nasz głos, nad wodą nie śpiewamy, taki już nasz los._

Czyli pod wodą. Trytony nie są w stanie śpiewać na lądzie. Tak naprawdę teraz, kiedy tak o tym pomyślał, to w jakiejś książce o magicznych stworzeniach czytał, że ich język nad wodą brzmi dla ludzi jak okropne skrzeczenie. Westchnął i potrząsnął głową, żałując, że nie przypomniał sobie o tym wcześniej. W jeziorze żyły trytony, prawda?

_Aby to odzyskać, masz tylko godzinę._

To prawdopodobnie był największy problem. Więc będzie musiał pozostać pod wodą przez _całą godzinę_ i odnaleźć coś, co przed nim ukryły. Będzie musiał nie tylko być w stanie oddychać w jeziorze przez godzinę, ale także pływać. Najlepiej by było, aby miał także dobry wzrok, dzięki niemu miałby szansę znaleźć to coś, cokolwiek to było... I jezioro nie było nazywane _czarnym jeziorem_ bez przyczyny. Było głębokie i mroczne.

A więc — oddychanie pod wodą. Coś, co pozwoliłoby mu pływać. Coś, co poprawiłoby jego wzrok...

I zamierzały coś mu zabrać.

_To my mamy to, czego tobie tak brak._

Co to mogłoby być? Jego peleryna — niewidka? To z pewnością byłoby trudne do znalezienia. Zwłaszcza pod wodą. Miał cholerną nadzieję, że nie o tym mówiły. Nie było wielu rzeczy, które _mogliby_ mu zabrać i których byłoby mu bardzo brak. Peleryna, mapa i różdżka. Wszystko inne mógł z łatwością zastąpić.

Poza rzeczami, na które musi rzucić okiem, prawdopodobnie przydałyby mu się również jakieś inne zaklęcia nawigacyjne, których mógłby użyć pod wodą.

Z tym postanowieniem Harry zdecydował się skorzystać z pozostałego mu czasu i leżał z wannie aż do chwili, gdy zniknęły wszystkie bańki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * fragment tragedii Williama Shakespeare'a „Król Lear", akt I, scena IV
> 
> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Kliknij [subscribe], by dostawać powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła [Midnightesse](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4071010/Midnightesse). Betowała [Panna Mi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Panna_Mi/).

Następnego dnia Harry spędził trochę czasu w bibliotece szukając wszystkiego, co mogłoby pomóc mu zmierzyć się z drugim zadaniem. Ciężko było poprosić o pomoc Hermionę, ponieważ wcześniej dał jej do zrozumienia, że to właśnie do turnieju były mu potrzebne eliksiry, które warzył i że już dawno temu rozwikłał zagadkę.

Gdyby przyznał, że nieco _minął się z prawdą_ , dziewczyna z pewnością chciałaby wiedzieć, do czego były mu potrzebne eliksiry, a on nie zamierzał dzielić się z nią akurat tą informacją.

Szybko zmęczyło go przesiadywanie w bibliotece — zwłaszcza, że kręciło się po niej mnóstwo innych uczniów. Wciąż trwała przerwa świąteczna, na Merlina! Po co ci wszyscy ludzie siedzieli teraz w bibliotece? Cholerny bal. Harry naprawdę tęsknił za ciszą, która zawsze panowała w zamku podczas świąt. Z powodu balu prawie wszyscy uczniowie od czwartego roku wzwyż zostali w szkole, zamiast wrócić do domu.

W tym momencie przypomniał sobie te wszystkie książki, jakie znajdowały się w Komnacie, w gabinecie Slytherina. Cóż, przynajmniej przy przeszukiwaniu _tamtych_ książek nie będzie musiał znosić niczyjej obecności.

Wspiął się po schodach do Wieży Gryffindoru, złapał pelerynę, mapę i swoją torbę, po czym wrócił do Pokoju Wspólnego. Ron ponownie zaproponował mu grę w eksplodującego durnia, ale Harry odmówił, tłumacząc się pracą nad drugim zadaniem, i szybko wyszedł.

Dziesięć minut później wślizgnął się do gabinetu, ściągając z ramienia torbę.

Usiadł na kanapie, rozglądając się po wypełnionym woluminami pokoju. Większość z nich była naprawdę _stara_. Niektórych nawet bał się dotknąć, bo wyglądały, jakby miały rozpaść mu się w rękach. Cóż, w końcu _miały_ jakieś tysiąc lat.

Inne były jednak w znacznie lepszym stanie. Mógł wyczuć delikatne fale magii rozchodzące się po pokoju i zdał sobie sprawę, że są to resztki jakiegoś zaklęcia ochronnego. Było już ono jednak słabe i nie obejmowało wszystkich ksiąg, które znajdowały się w gabinecie.

Pod jedną ze ścian zauważył również o wiele czystszą stertę, wyglądających na o wiele nowsze niż reszta. Również chroniąca je magia była świeższa i mocniejsza niż w przypadku pozostałych tomów.

Harry podejrzewał, że były to książki, które Riddle naprawił i odrestaurował podczas swojego pobytu w Hogwarcie. Kiedy przyjrzał im się bliżej, rozumiał już dlaczego — większość z tych książek wyglądała na niesamowicie interesującą.

Harry westchnął ciężko, zastanawiając się, czy któraś z nich będzie w stanie pomóc mu w zadaniu. Na pewno w tak bezcennej świątyni wiedzy znajdzie dla siebie coś _użytecznego_.

Wstał i podszedł do stosu ksiąg, które uratował Riddle. Ukucnął obok nich, czytając tytuły.

 _Zaklęcie wyszukujące..._ — wyszeptał w umyśle głos jego towarzysza powodując, że Harry zamarł.

— _Co?_

_Jest zaklęcie... dzięki którego można wyszukać... dany temat w książce. Dużo... szybciej._

_— Poważnie? Dlaczego nie wspomniałeś o tym wcześniej w bibliotece?_

_..._

Harry przewrócił oczami i westchnął.

— _W porządku, co to za zaklęcie?_

_Invenio... ruch różdżką... w kształcie „S". Inkantacja... Invenio... i słowo... albo fraza... której szukasz._

Harry przytaknął, uśmiechając się szeroko. Postanowił najpierw przetestować zaklęcie, tak więc wybrał pierwszą lepszą książkę, spoglądając na jej tytuł. „Na palcach przez umysł" autorstwa Clair Videre. Jego brwi uniosły się w nagłym zainteresowaniu.

Położył książkę na podłodze koło siebie, wyciągając różdżkę. Przywołał magię, rozkoszując się przez moment tym, jak wiruje wokół niego. Skierował koniec różdżki na książkę i wykonując nią ruch przypominający „S" wyszeptał: _Invenio Umysł_.

Delikatna wiązka żółtego światła zatańczyła wokół książki. Słowo „umysł" na okładce przez chwilę zaświeciło się na żółto, po czym światło zaczęło wydobywać się z całej książki. Nagle księga otworzyła się, a strony zaczęły same się przewracać, od pierwszej aż do ostatniej. Kiedy książka znieruchomiała zauważył, że z wielu kartek wydobywa się żółty blask, najwyraźniej zaznaczając te, na których zaklęcie wykryło słowo „umysł". Skoro książka była o magii umysłu nie było nic dziwnego w tym, że słowo to pojawiało się w niej wielokrotnie.

Szybkie opanowanie zaklęcia wywołało na jego twarzy szeroki uśmiech. Rzucił pośpiesznie _finite_ i blask zniknął. Miał właśnie odłożyć książkę z powrotem na miejsce, kiedy nagle zatrzymał się wpół ruchu i po krótkim zastanowieniu wsunął ją do torby.

Jego umiejętność przeszukiwania umysłów była całkowicie instynktowna. Zastanawiał się, co książka mogłaby powiedzieć mu na ten temat. Nie wiedział nawet, czy istnieje jakakolwiek konkretna nazwa tego, co robił i chciał dowiedzieć się o tym czegoś więcej. Sam mógł wysuwać tylko ślepe teorie.

Odwrócił się z powrotem do stosu książek zastanawiając się, jakiego słowa lub frazy użyć. Uznał, że woda będzie na początek najbardziej efektywna. Pływanie, wzrok i oddychanie.

Zmarszczył brwi.

— _Hej, czy to musi być dokładny cytat z książki, czy mogę wyszukać kilka słów i zaklęcie wskaże mi najbliższe znaczenia?_

_Wskaże ci... najbardziej pasujące trafienia... jeśli będziesz tego chciał._

Harry uśmiechnął się, dziękując w myślach. Uniósł różdżkę, wykonując ten sam ruch, co poprzednio i mówiąc: _Invenio pływanie, oddychanie, woda._

Żółte światło ponownie rozbłysło na czubku różdżki, kierując się w stronę książek. Przez chwilę wirowało, przeszukując wszystkie woluminy. Harry usiadł, czekając i wykorzystując chwilę, by rozejrzeć się po zagraconym gabinecie. Naprawdę powinien nieco tu posprzątać...

W końcu poczuł, że magia opadła i przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na księgi. Kilka z nich jarzyło się na żółto, zebrał więc je i zaniósł do małego stolika. Wziął pierwszą z nich, rozkładając się na kanapie.

„Wężomagiczne transformacje" autorstwa Apali Denisonii.

Jedna z brwi Harry'ego uniosła się z zaciekawieniem. Książka była wyraźnie zadbana. Nie wyglądała na tak starą, by móc należeć do Slytherina. Zerknął na stronę tytułową i dowiedział się, że została wydana zaledwie sto lat temu.

 _Riddle musiał ją tu zostawić_ — pomyślał.

Otworzył książkę na rozdziale, który został przez zaklęcie wyszukujące oznaczony najmocniejszym żółtym światłem i zaczął czytać. Opisywał on formę wodnego węża i jego doskonałą umiejętność pływania. Oddychanie wciąż było potrzebne, ponieważ gady nie miały skrzeli, ale ten gatunek mógł wstrzymywać oddech nawet przez dwadzieścia minut. Książka mówiła, że jeśli pojawi się konieczność dłuższego przebywania pod wodą, należy użyć zaklęcia bąblogłowy. Harry przestał czytać, spoglądając na książkę z nieznacznym zdezorientowaniem. Miał wrażenie, że ominęło go coś ważnego i postanowił powrócić do jej wstępu.

„ _W normalnych okolicznościach transfiguracja człowieka w zwierzę jest bardzo niebezpieczna. Podczas transfiguracji człowiek nabiera zwierzęcych cech psychicznych i umysłowych, przez co traci zdolność panowania nad swoją magią. Czarodziej, który w całości przemieni się w zwierzę traci więc możliwość powrotu do ludzkiej formy. Jedynie drugi czarodziej może transfigurować go z powrotem, a bez tego wsparcia pozostałby uwięziony w ciele zwierzęcia na zawsze._

_Animag to czarodziej, który posiadł wrodzoną zdolność do przemieniania się w konkretny gatunek zwierzęcia, w głównej mierze zdeterminowany przez osobowość czarodzieja._

_Podczas animagicznej transformacji zachowane zostają zdolności umysłowe, tak samo jak możliwość korzystania z magii koniecznej do powrotu do ludzkiej formy. Przemiana animaga jest zatem transformacją, a nie transfiguracją._

_Transformacja animagiczna ma jednak kilka negatywnych cech. Przede wszystkim przeciętnemu czarodziejowi opanowanie tej sztuki zajmuje nie mniej niż dwa lata — zakładając, że w ogóle jest do tego zdolny. Drugim problemem jest fakt, że czarodziej nie ma możliwości zdecydowania, w jakie zwierzę chce się przemieniać. Po trzecie, animagowie przez całe życie mają tylko jedną formę. Nie istnieje możliwość zmiany formy animagicznej, jeśli więc okaże się ona nieodpowiednia lub niezgodna z oczekiwaniami, czarodziej zmarnował jedynie dwa lata na ćwiczenia._

_Jest znanym powszechnie faktem, że czarodzieje, którzy posiedli umiejętność władania wężomową są potomkami czarodziejów skrzyżowanych z jedną z ras wężowych humanoidów — zwykle z Nagami z Indii, a w niektórych przypadkach z Yuan — ti ze wschodniej Azji. Zarówno Nagowie jak i Yuan — ti posiadają naturalną zdolność do przyjmowania ludzkiej formy, której używają do uwodzenia i wykorzystywania łatwowiernych ludzi._

_Niektóre z nich jednak dobrowolnie wiązały się z ludźmi i potomkami tych związków są właśnie osoby zdolne do używania starożytnej wężomagii._

_Z powodu dziedzictwa krwi tych magicznych stworzeń wielu czarodziejów, którzy odziedziczyli umiejętność posługiwania się wężomową i używania wężomagii, posiadło również zdolność transformacji w różne formy węży._

_Nie jest to transfiguracja, ale transformacja, podobna do przemiany animagicznej. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do niej, nie ogranicza się jedynie do jednej formy. Dzięki ćwiczeniom można opanować transformację zawierającą wiele różnych wariantów._

_Dodatkową przewagą nad transformacją animagiczną jest to, że jeśli posiada się do tego wrodzoną zdolność, opanowanie umiejętności zajmuje nie dłużej niż dwa, trzy miesiące ćwiczeń w przypadku pierwszej formy. Każda kolejna będzie trudniejsza do opanowania i zajmie więcej czasu._

_Większość wężomagów posiada jedną lub dwie wężowe formy, chociaż byliby oni w stanie opanować kolejne, gdyby pojawiła się taka potrzeba._

_Kolejne rozdziały opisują najbardziej popularne formy używane przez wężomagów i najlepsze sposoby ich opanowania zawierające ćwiczenia i medytacje."_

Harry przerwał, wpatrując się w książkę. Czy _on_ mógłby opanować którąś z tych transformacji? Jakoś w to wątpił, w końcu biologicznie nie był potomkiem żadnego z „wężomagów". Przejął tą zdolność od Voldemorta. Jeśli możliwość transformacji była ściśle związana z byciem potomkiem tych... ee, Nagów, czy czegoś takiego, wątpliwym było, by posiadał tą zdolność. Ale z drugiej strony była to magiczna transformacja, więc kto wie?

Tak czy inaczej było to warte bliższego zbadania. Nie bardzo rozumiał całej tej kwestii z przemianą w wodnego węża. Czy to znaczyło, że zmieniałby się w małego wężyka? To mogłoby być użyteczne... Prawdopodobnie jako mały wąż mógłby pływać naprawdę szybko, ale czy takie małe ciałko wytrzymałoby w zimnym jeziorze przez godzinę? I co z oddychaniem? Będzie musiał zerknąć na to zaklęcie bąblogłowy, o którym wspominała książka. Zresztą, gdyby zrobił to podczas turnieju, to czy Ministerstwo nie uznałoby, że jest animagiem i kazało mu się zarejestrować? Czy zostałby ukarany za to, że nie zarejestrował się od razu? Z tego co wiedział, przed ukończeniem siedemnastu lat nie miał obowiązku rejestrowania się jako animag, więc może udałoby mu się z tego wywinąć. Niemniej jednak najlepiej byłoby, gdyby nikt nie zorientował się, co właściwie zrobił.

Otworzył książkę z powrotem na rozdziale o wężach wodnych i zaczął czytać charakterystyki poszczególnych gatunków, sprawdzając, czy któryś z nich w ogóle odpowiada jego potrzebom. Wciąż miał sporo innych ksiąg do przejrzenia, więc jeśli to by nie wypaliło, zawsze będzie mógł skupić się na reszcie.

Trzydzieści minut później skończył czytać rozdział, który odpowiedział przynajmniej na kilka jego pytań.

Gdyby udało mi się to zrobić, z pewnością nie byłby „wężykiem". Właściwie najprawdopodobniej byłby _gigantycznym_ wężem. Masa jego ciała zostałaby przeniesiona na masę ciała węża, więc wciąż ważyłby tyle samo, z czego wynika, że jego waga nie zostałaby zmieniona, a jedynie przeniesiona do podłużnej, wężowej formy.

Według książki pływałby w tej formie bardzo szybko. Węże wodne pod powierzchnią poruszały się bardzo zwinnie, a ich ciała były umięśnione, co czyniło je bardzo niebezpiecznymi. Miały również podwójne powieki, w tym jedne przezroczyste, dzięki czemu mógłby bez problemu widzieć pod wodą. Najwyraźniej również i w nocy ich wzrok był bardzo dobry. Na dodatek, do tego wszystkiego dochodził jeszcze trujący jad. Byłby wielkim, _zabójczym_ wężem!

Z drugiej strony byłby z pewnością zmiennocieplny, przez co temperatura czarnego jeziora nie byłaby dla niego zbyt przyjemna, ale ten problem mogłoby rozwiązać ocieplające zaklęcie rzucone przed zadaniem.

Biorąc pod uwagę, że nie mógłby mówić ani choćby podnieść różdżki, w wężowej formie nie mógłby rzucać tradycyjnych zaklęć, chociaż wciąż byłby zdolny do wykonywania wężomagii.

Najlepszą strategią, by wytrzymać pod wodą było, kiedy będzie jeszcze w ludzkiej formie, rzucenie zaklęcia bąblogłowy na nos i usta oraz zaklęcia ocieplającego na całe ciało, a następnie wskoczenie do wody i przemienienie się, kiedy będzie już wystarczająco głęboko, by nikt tego nie widział. Oczywiście brał to rozwiązanie pod uwagę jedynie, jeśli nie będzie żadnego nadzoru pozwalającego publiczności obserwować to, co reprezentanci robią pod powierzchnią.

Wręcz oczekiwał, że Dumbledore _wymyśli_ jakiś sposób, by ich nadzorować — jak inaczej będą wiedzieć, czy ktoś nie wpadł w kłopoty i nie potrzebuje pomocy?

Wciąż jednak transformacja wydawała się sensowną opcją. Nawet, jeśli skończy zmuszony do zarejestrowania się jako animag. A jeśli wpadłby w kłopoty przez brak zarejestrowania, to zawsze mógł powiedzieć, że w zasadzie nie była to do końca przemiana animagiczna i mieć nadzieję, że ta mała formalność pozwoli mu się wykręcić.

Tak... oczywiście biorąc pod uwagę, że udałoby mu się to opanować przed połową lutego, kiedy miało odbyć się zadanie. Och, i zakładając, że w ogóle ma do tego predyspozycje... w co tak naprawdę poważnie wątpił.

Wrócił do pierwszego rozdziału i zaczął go czytać. Opisywał raczej skomplikowaną wężomagiczną inkantację, która pozwalała sięgnąć do wężomagicznego rdzenia i sprawdzić, czy jest się zdolnym do wykonania transformacji.

Przeczytał ten fragment kilkakrotnie, a jego towarzysz wyjaśnił mu szczegóły, których nie do końca zrozumiał. W końcu wstał i przeszedł na środek pomieszczenia. Zamknął oczy, skupiając się w swoim umyśle na wizerunku węża. Zaczął cicho syczeć i poczuł, jak wężomagia zaczyna wirować wokół niego. Wyciągnął jej na powierzchnię więcej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej potrzebował.

Była jak pole elektryczne, całkowicie odurzająca. Przywoływanie normalnej magii, a przywoływanie wężomagii było czymś zupełnie innym, ale nie potrafił wyjaśnić, na czym polegała ta różnica. Wężomagia była po prostu w jakiś sposób... _upajająca_. Doprowadzała go niemal do zawrotów głowy.

Im więcej magii zbierało się wokół niego, tym lżejszy i bardziej zrelaksowany się czuł. Jego powieki robiły się ciężkie, a usta rozszerzyły w lekkim uśmiechu. Wydał z siebie dziwny, syczący chichot, który po chwili przeszedł w głośny śmiech. Czuł, że natężenie magii osiąga szczyt, chwilę później eksplodując potężną falą mrocznej energii. Harry sapnął zszokowany, kiedy siła wybuchu powaliła go na kolana. Podparł się dłońmi, by uchronić się od upadku na zimną posadzkę. Tkwił tak przez chwilę bez ruchu, dysząc ciężko i trzęsąc się, zszokowany tym, czego właśnie doświadczył.

Z trudem otworzył oczy, zerkając na siebie i zauważając, że otacza go delikatna, pulsująca, zielonkawa poświata, która już zaczynała blednąć. Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Był zdolny do opanowania transformacji.

Nie ruszał się przez parę minut, aż w końcu poczuł, że jego siły wróciły na tyle, by z powrotem stanąć na nogi. Jego ciało wciąż było niepokojąco rozdygotane, ale był w stanie przejść kilka kroków i usiąść na kanapie. Drżącą dłonią sięgnął po książkę i ponownie zaczął czytać. Chciał, by to zadziałało. _Sprawi_ , że to zadziała. Nawet jeśli nie uda mu się opanować tego przed długim zadaniem... to i tak brzmiało na tyle fascynująco, by warto było tego spróbować.

 

———

 

Minął tydzień odkąd Harry dowiedział się o istnieniu wężowej transformacji. Każdego dnia sporo czasu spędzał w Komnacie Tajemnic ćwicząc, medytując i przeglądając książki o wężomagii w poszukiwaniu przydatnych zaklęć.

— Dokąd cały czas _wychodzisz_ , Harry? — zamarudził Ron, kiedy Potter skierował się w stronę portretu Grubej Damy. — Przerwa świąteczna prawie się skończyła, a my ledwo cię widujemy!

Dziś znowu była sobota, godzina pierwsza po południu. Poprzedniej nocy Harry wziął drugą dawkę eliksiru przyspieszającego, co spowodowało, że był obolały i wykończony. Zdecydowanie nie miał teraz ochoty na _towarzystwo_ Rona Weasleya. Zwłaszcza _marudnego_ Rona Weasleya.

Zacisnął zęby i zamknął oczy, desperacko próbując nie stracić nad sobą panowania. Wściekanie się na Rona w niczym by nie pomogło, a jedynie wywołało więcej pytań i podejrzeń. Nie potrzebował tego, żeby _jeszcze_ więcej osób obserwowało go i zastanawiało się nad jego zachowaniem. Ostatnio wszystko się nieco wyciszyło i zamierzał cieszyć się tym spokojem.

Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, po czym otworzył oczy. Ron wpatrywał się w niego dziwnie.

— Słuchaj, byłem _zajęty_. Wciąż pracuję nad strategią do drugiego zadania i to pochłania naprawdę wiele roboty. To wszystko.

— Chyba nie zamierzasz powiedzieć, że wciąż warzysz eliksiry? — zawołał z niedowierzaniem rudzielec.

— Nie, właściwie już skończyłem.

Ron zamrugał, a po chwili jego twarz nieco się rozjaśniła.

— Więc masz to już załatwione!

Harry westchnął, opierając czoło na dłoni.

— Skończyłem z _eliksirami_ , to prawda, ale to był tylko pierwszy krok, Ron. Wciąż muszę nauczyć się kilku zaklęć, a ćwiczenia zajmują sporo czasu.

— Och. — Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy rudzielca.

— Potrzebujesz pomocy? — zza pleców dobiegł go głos Hermiony i Harry odwrócił się. Dziewczyna siedziała w jednym z foteli przy kominku.

— Nie, Hermiono. Mam wszystko pod kontrolą.

— Jesteś pewien? Moglibyśmy przecież pomóc ci w ćwiczeniach — zaoferowała z nadzieją.

Harry zastanowił się, w czym mogliby mu pomóc. Opanował już do perfekcji zaklęcie ocieplające i bąblogłowy. Były _banalnie_ proste. Wszystko, co pozostało mu do zrobienia, wiązało się z wężomagią.

Chociaż... wciąż zostały mu jeszcze zaklęcia lokalizujące.

Wcześniej po raz kolejny rzucił zaklęcie wyszukujące w gabinecie Slytherina, jako haseł używając „zaklęcia lokalizujące" i „wężomagia", dzięki czemu udało mu się znaleźć kilka ksiąg z zaklęciami — w tym z dwoma różnymi zaklęciami lokalizującymi. Zrobił to dopiero wczoraj, więc nie przetestował jeszcze żadnego z nich.

— Cóż... — zaczął powoli. — Muszę przećwiczyć kilka zaklęć lokalizujących.

— Lokalizujących? — powtórzyła Hermiona, spoglądając na niego z zainteresowaniem. — Więc... zamierzasz nam powiedzieć, na czym dokładnie będzie polegało drugie zadanie? Czy może ci nie wolno? Muszę przyznać, że naprawdę _umieram_ z ciekawości!

— Ee, cóż... myślę, że mogę wam powiedzieć. Nikt nie wspominał o żadnym zakazie. W skrócie zadanie będzie polegało na znalezieniu czegoś. Wciąż jednak nie wiem, co to dokładnie ma być. Najwyraźniej zamierzają mi coś ukraść i ukryć na dnie jeziora. Będę miał godzinę, żeby to odnaleźć. Jeśli mi się nie uda, nigdy tego nie odzyskam.

Oboje, Ron i Hermiona, wyglądali na przerażonych. Chłopak odezwał się pierwszy:

— Ale w jeziorze są przecież różne... _rzeczy_! Co z Wielką Kałamarnicą?

Harry parsknął śmiechem, w którym nie było ani odrobimy rozbawienia.

— Tak, Ron, wiem o tym.

— Ale to jezioro jest wielkie! I niewiarygodnie głębokie! Jak na Merlina ma ci wystarczyć powietrza, żeby je całe przeszukać? Potrzebujesz jakiegoś zaklęcia pozwalającego oddychać pod wodą, lub czegoś w tym stylu... Och, co zamierzasz zrobić, Harry? — zapytała Hermiona z przerażeniem.

— Pracuję nad kilkoma rzeczami... Właściwie kwestię oddychania pod wodą mam już załatwioną. A co to kałamarnicy, druzgotków i trytonów mam już pewien plan, a także plan awaryjny, gdyby ten pierwszy nie wypalił. Tak czy inaczej muszę jeszcze rozpracować parę zaklęć lokalizujących i myślę, że moglibyście mi w tym pomóc.

— W jaki sposób — zapytała Hermiona z poważnym wyrazem twarzy.

— Cóż... moglibyście... zabrać mi coś, tak bym mógł spróbować to znaleźć. Z tego co wiem nie zamierzają nawet mi powiedzieć co to będzie, więc będę kompletnie nieprzygotowany. Muszę poćwiczyć.

— Chcesz to zrobić teraz? — zapytał chętnie Ron. Harry skrzywił się.

— Ee... chyba nie. Wybaczcie, ale jestem zmęczony. Właściwie to planowałem się zdrzemnąć.

— Co? — zawołał Ron. — Przecież jest dopiero pierwsza po południu!

— Wstałem naprawdę bardzo wcześnie, Ron, i ciężko pracowałem. Naprawdę jestem wykończony.

— Och... w porządku — odparł z rozczarowaniem rudzielec.

— Cóż... w takim razie idź odpocząć — stwierdziła Hermiona, decydując się zostawić na później pytania, które najwyraźniej cisnęły jej się na język.

Wyglądała na wręcz zdesperowaną, by dowiedzieć się, co go tak wyczerpało. Fakt, że w końcu podzielił się z nim jakimikolwiek szczegółami dotyczącymi turnieju — wcześniej odmawiał zdradzenia im czegokolwiek — tylko zaostrzył jej ciekawość. Wyraźnie chciała dowiedzieć się więcej. Harry był zaskoczony, że powstrzymała się od natychmiastowego zadręczania go pytaniami.

— Dzięki — odparł, uśmiechając się z ulgą.

— Możemy popracować nad tymi zaklęciami lokalizującymi jutro — dodał Ron, kiedy Potter odwrócił się.

— Tak, jasne — zgodził się, wzruszając ramionami i kierując się w stronę schodów.

 

———

 

— _Podejdź, Glizdogonie — rzekł, wykonując przywołujący gest drobną dłonią. Niski, tłusty mężczyzna chował się w kącie pomieszczenia. Wydał niepewny, przerażony odgłos i natychmiast się zbliżył._

_— Tak, mój Panie? — uklęknął, kłaniając się._

_— Twoje ramię, Glizdogonie — rozkazał._

_Mężczyzna uniósł lekko głowę, spoglądając spod długich, rzadkich włosów i zadygotał. Powoli podniósł lewe ramię, podciągając rękaw szaty._

_Sięgnął do niskiego stolika obok fotelu, w którym siedział i podniósł swoją różdżkę. Przez chwilę rozkoszował się ciepłą falą magii, która przeniknęła jego dłoń. Jego połączenie ze swoją mocą z każdym dniem było coraz silniejsze. To przypominało mu, że wszystko jest tylko kwestią czasu... tylko kwestią czasu..._

**_Mocno_ ** _przycisnął różdżkę do ramienia swojego sługi. Uśmiechnął się zauważając, że wstrętny, mały szczur wzdrygnął się z bólu._

_Wezwał swoją magię, co od bardzo dawna nie przychodziło mu z taką łatwością. Czuł się wspaniale i wyczekiwał niecierpliwie na to, co nadejdzie._

_Skupił się, przenosząc magię poprzez różdżkę do znaku. Blady kształt zaczął robić się czarny i zafalował pod wpływem magii. Glizdogon zaskomlał cicho z bólu, co sprawiło, że jego uśmiech jeszcze bardziej się poszerzył._

_Robił to już po raz trzeci, ale po raz pierwszy w sposób zauważalny dla swoich zwolenników. Tym razem **poczują** różnicę._

_Wcześniej tylko nawiązywał połączenie. Teraz wszyscy dowiedzą się, bez cienia wątpliwości, że ich Pan powrócił. Za każdym razem znak stawał się coraz wyraźniejszy._

_Idealnie, teraz, kiedy w końcu wezwie swoich zwolenników, będą na to przygotowani. Nie chciał dawać im żadnych możliwych wymówek na nie pojawienie się. Nie będą się tłumaczyć, że nie byli gotowi na wezwanie, ponieważ minęło tyle lat od jego upadku. To były ostrzeżenia, a kara za zignorowanie wezwania będzie potworna._

_Z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem na twarzy schował różdżkę. Glizdogon zaskomlał, natychmiast zakrywając obnażone ramię._

_— Bardzo dobrze, Glizdogonie — wysyczał cicho. — Przynieś mi krzesło._

_— Tak, mój Panie — odparł mężczyzna, po raz kolejny kłaniając się nisko i przemierzając pokój. Wrócił minutę później, a za nim w powietrzu unosiło się pozbawione nóg, rzeźbione, mahoniowe krzesło. Było małych rozmiarów, jakby przeznaczone dla dziecka. Podłokietniki były wyrzeźbione na kształt węży, oplatających je dookoła oparcia._

_Wykonał ruch ręką, wpatrując się wyczekująco w Glizdogona. Czarodziej, wciąż kuląc się, podniósł go i umieścił na krześle._

_— Czy książki zostały zaniesione do biblioteki?_

_— Tak, mój Panie. Tak jak rozkazałeś wyciągnąłem je z pudeł dziś rano._

— _Dobrze. Możesz iść._

_— T — tak, mój Panie._

_Glizdogon skłonił się i szybko opuścił pomieszczenie, podświadomie przyciskając lewe ramię do klatki piersiowej; wyraźnie wdzięczny, że został odprawiony. Przesunął się na twardym, drewnianym krześle. Naprawdę powinien postarać się o jakieś poduszki. Nieważne. Zajmie się tym później._

_Machnął ręką i krzesło zaczęło przesuwać się do przodu. Skierował je w stronę wyjścia z pokoju, a następnie poprzez hol do biblioteki. Pod ścianą znajdowało się kilka pudeł. Wiedział, że zawierają stare, poszarpane mugolskie książki, które zwykle zajmowały miejsce na półkach. Ich miejsce zajął zbiór ksiąg, które udało mu się odzyskać z jednego ze swoich starych, chronionych magazynów. Był zachwycony, kiedy odkrył, że przetrwały jego nieobecność. Denerwowało go tylko, że musiał wysłać po nie akurat Glizdogona, chociaż nawet on nie był tak niekompetentny, by to spieprzyć._

_Zbliżył krzesło do półek, studiując tytuły starożytnych tomów._

_Westchnął z zadowoleniem. Odzyskanie tych ksiąg sprawiło mu ogromną ulgę. Jego książki były niczym przedłużenie jego samego. Nienawidził być zmuszany do odseparowania się od wiedzy. Zawsze tęsknił za księgami, które musiał zostawić w Hogwarcie. Ale któregoś dnia — miejmy nadzieję, że niedługo — przejmie kontrolę nad szkołą i będzie mógł zabrać ze z Komnaty. Co nie zmieniało jednak faktu, że te książki były fantastycznym znaleziskiem, nawet jeśli nie dorównywały wartości tym znajdującym się w szkole._

_Wyciągnął rękę, przesuwając palcem po starej skórze i biorąc głęboki oddech. Tak, tęsknił za tym..._

———

Harry otworzył oczy, westchnął i uśmiechnął się. Czuł dziwne zadowolenie. To było jak odzyskanie czegoś, co się dawno straciło.

Albo raczej... _on_ odzyskał coś, co dawno stracił — poprawił się.

Ale to uczucie wciąż było...

Harry potrząsnął głowę. Od dwudziestu minut leżał na łóżku z zamkniętymi oczami mimo tego, że był całkowicie rozbudzony. Wciąż przypominał sobie nocną wizję. To było _dziwne_ , widzieć tę stronę Voldemorta. Mężczyzna naprawdę szanował wiedzę. Potwierdziły się też podejrzenia Harry'ego odnośnie Toma Riddle'a i Komnaty Tajemnic. Teraz był już pewny, że Riddle tam był. Prawdopodobnie nawet spędzał tam sporo czasu.

Lata temu czytał te same książki, które Potter przeglądał teraz. Sam nawet zostawił kilka z nich. Ciekawe było to, że... Harry czuł się tak samo _przywiązany_ do tych ksiąg jako Voldemort, jak i jako on sam. Mężczyzna nie dzielił tego, czego się nauczył na ważniejsze i mniej ważne. Wiedza była potęgą i zawsze zasługiwała na uwagę pod każdą postacią.

Jednak największą rewelacją nocnej wizji było to, co stało się pod jej _koniec._ Był wczesny ranek i Glizdogon właśnie wrócił z wyprawy do lokalnego, mugolskiego sklepu. Najwyraźniej, gdziekolwiek znajdował się ten dom, w którym obecnie mieszkał Voldemort, był on położony w pobliżu jakiegoś mugolskiego miasta. Na rozkaz swojego pana Glizdogon przyniósł kilka mugolskich książek i gazet. Najwyraźniej nie robił tego po _raz_ _pierwszy_ , ponieważ Voldemort natychmiast porzucił to, co robił i zajął się czytaniem mugolskiej gazety. Powiedział też Glizdogonowi, żeby następnym razem spróbował załatwić więcej międzynarodowych publikacji.

Czarny Pan nie znosił przez tak długi czas być niedoinformowany. Podczas jego nieobecności czarodziejski świat właściwie niewiele się zmienił, za to mugolski i owszem, zmieniał się bardzo szybko. Zwłaszcza przez ostatnie piętnaście lat. Voldemort czuł, że musi zapoznać się z najnowszymi technologiami i wynalazkami mugolskimi. Chciał być przygotowany.

To, co najbardziej zaskoczyło Harry'ego, to zupełny brak myśli o niższości mugoli w stosunku do czarodziejów. Czy nie tak Czarny Pan powinien właśnie myśleć? Wierzyć, że mugole nie są niczym ponad głupimi zwierzętami? Głupi, brudni, słabi mugole?

Ale nie myślał tak. Harry był zszokowany odkrywając, że mężczyzna ma naprawdę spory szacunek do ich osiągnięć. Chociaż uważał też, że zagrażają czarodziejskiemu światu. Uważał, że są _niebezpieczni_. Cały czas myślał o pewnej rzeczy, którą ma do zrobienia. Swoim _zadaniu_. To sprawiało, że Harry czuł się zdezorientowany i miał wrażenie, że ominęło go coś, bez czego nie jest stanie dostrzec całego obrazu zaistniałej sytuacji.

Westchnął i potrząsnął głową. To było tak, jakby wszystko, w co wierzył, czego dowiedział się przez ostatnie trzy lata, bazowało na kłamstwie i nieporozumieniu. Odwiedzanie myśli Voldemorta pokazało Harry'emu coś, czego nigdy by się nie spodziewał.

Voldemort był po prostu... człowiekiem.

Oczywiście niesamowicie potężnym człowiekiem, z ogromną potrzebą kontroli i zdobywania wiedzy. Ale wciąż tylko _człowiekiem._ Zawsze wyobrażał sobie Voldemorta jako coś w rodzaju krwiożerczego potwora, niezdolnego do racjonalnego myślenia, który spędza czas na torturowaniu ludzi i wymyślaniu coraz nowszych i bardziej kreatywnych sposobów mordowania mugoli. Ale czy taka była prawda?

A jego moc... Harry poczuł, jak przeniknęła przez niego, kiedy dotknął różdżką Mrocznego Znaku Glizdogona, i była wręcz upajająca. Taka mroczna i wyborna... A to była tylko mała część całej jego magii!

Harry zamknął oczy na wspomnienie tak bezpośredniego doświadczenia tej potęgi. Wypuścił powietrze z płuc długim, drżącym wydechem i uśmiechnął się. Wspomnienie to powodowało przyjemne łaskotanie w żołądku i nie chciał pozwolić mu odejść.

Chwilę później znowu westchnął, otrząsając się z ogarniającego go zamroczenia. Skupianie się na takich rzeczach z pewnością nie było najlepszym wyjściem. To nie było... _zdrowe_.

Większość poranka spędził w Komnacie, skupiając się, medytując i ćwicząc oddychanie. Powoli zaczynał czuć gotującą się w nim magię. Przesuwała się ona pod jego skórą, łaskocząc, ale poza tym nic konkretnego jeszcze się nie wydarzyło. Był jednak pozytywnie nastawiony. Dziś był trzeci lutego, a zadanie miało odbyć się dopiero dwudziestego czwartego. Miał plan i miał czas.

Opuścił komnatę i wrócił na górę, zmierzając na lunch. Ron zapytał go, czy chce teraz popracować nad zaklęciami lokalizującymi, ale Harry odmówił tłumacząc, że jest właśnie w trakcie innych przygotowań i natychmiast po lunchu musi do nich wrócić.

Ron skrzywił się, wyraźnie rozczarowany, ale więcej nie protestował.

Potter opuścił Wielką Salę, przyczajając się za pomnikiem w ukrytym korytarzu i wyciągając z torby mapę i pelerynę. Aktywował pergamin, upewniając się, że korytarz na drugim piętrze jest pusty i będzie mógł bez problemów wrócić do Komnaty. Już miał to zrobić, kiedy dostrzegł nazwisko Karkarowa, zmierzające korytarzem w lochach w stronę gabinetu Snape'a.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, przypominając sobie ostrzeżenie, jakie dał mu Syriusz w poprzednim semestrze. Karkarow był byłym śmierciożercą i Gryfon był bardzo ciekawy, o czym mógłby chcieć rozmawiać ze Snape'em.

Błyskawicznie podjął decyzję i pośpieszył schodami w dół, w stronę lochów. Kiedy zbliżył się, wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił na siebie zaklęcie wyciszające. Zerknął ponownie na mapę. Obaj, Karkarow i Snape, byli już razem w biurze tego drugiego. Dotknął różdżką mapy, wymazując ją i schował do kieszeni. Pospieszył korytarzem w dół, zatrzymując się za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Przyłożył do nich ucho, wytężając słuch.

Głosy były zbyt ciche, by mógł cokolwiek zrozumieć i Harry warknął, sfrustrowany. Zastanowił się nad jakimś zaklęciem pomagającym podsłuchiwać pod drzwiami albo wzmacniającym słuch. Żadne nie przyszło mu do głowy.

Głosy powoli stawały się głośniejsze i nagle drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem. Harry w ostatniej chwili zdołał uskoczyć i przylgnąć do znajdującej się za nimi ściany.

— Wynoś się! — warknął Snape.

— Ale Severusie, musisz mnie wysłuchać...

— _Niczego_ nie muszę! — wysyczał złowieszczo Mistrz Eliksirów.

Harry wyjrzał ukradkiem za drzwi i zobaczył, że Karkarow podciąga lewy rękaw szaty, pokazując Snape'owi coś na swoim ramieniu.

— Wiesz co to znaczy, Severusie! Sam też to czujesz!

— Oczywiście, że _czuję_! I wiem _doskonale,_ co to znaczy! Nie jestem idiotą, Igorze!

— Ciebie chroni Dumbledore! Ja nie jestem w tak dobrej sytuacji! Kiedy nasz Pan powróci, zniszczy mnie!

— To twój problem, nie _mój_!

— Ale Severusie, musisz...

— _NIE_! Wynoś się stąd!

Karkarow wyprostował się i pozwolił swojemu ramieniu opaść. Skrzywił się, ale skinął głową.

— Jak sobie życzysz. Ale to jeszcze nie koniec — oznajmiło sucho, po czym odwrócił się i jak burza wypadł z gabinetu.

Snape przez chwilę stał w wejściu, po czym warknął ze złością, wrócił do środka i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

Harry stał tam jeszcze przez minutę, próbując zrozumieć sytuację, której właśnie był świadkiem.

Karkarow był śmierciożercą. Już wcześniej o tym wiedział. Najwyraźniej jednak nie sądził, że Voldemort będzie czekać na niego z otwartymi ramionami, tak więc prawdopodobnie w czasie ostatniej dekady zrobił coś, co wywołało wściekłość u jego Pana.

To sprawiało jednak, że Karkarow stał się mało prawdopodobnym kandydatem na przebywającego w szkole szpiega śmierciożerców, który wrzucił nazwisko Harry'ego do Czary Ognia.

Ale najbardziej wartą zastanowienia sprawą był to, że Karkarow udał się do _Snape'a_. Pokazał _Snape'owi_ swój znak. To musiało mieć związek z tym, co Voldemort zrobił poprzedniej nocy ze znakiem Glizdogona. Za pomocą swojej magii aktywował wszystkie znaki. Karkarow poczuł to i spanikował. Ale Snape powiedział, że też to poczuł. _On też wiedział_. I Karkarow przyszedł właśnie do Snape'a.

_Czy Snape był śmierciożercą?_

Czy to znaczyło, że to Snape był tym, który wplątał go w turniej?

Harry szybko odepchnął się od ściany i skierował z powrotem w stronę drugiego piętra. Wszedł do łazienki Jęczącej Marty, podszedł prosto do zepsutego zlewu i rozkazał mu, aby się otworzył. Kiedy parę minut później wchodził do gabinetu Slytherina, jego umysł wciąż pracował nad rozwiązaniem zagadki.

Zamiast jak zwykle skierować się w stronę kanapy, podszedł do wielkiego biurka i położył na nim swoją torbę. Wyciągnął z niej pergamin, pióro i atrament, a następnie usiadł na krześle.

Przez kilka długich minut wpatrywał się w pustą kartkę, próbując uporządkować swoje myśli.

W końcu przyłożył pióro do pergaminu i zaczął układać list do Syriusza. Minął prawie miesiąc, odkąd po raz ostatni kontaktował się ze swoim ojcem chrzestnym i ponad dwa miesiące od czasu, kiedy na początku listopada rozmawiał z nim przez kominek.

Syriusz wiedział, że Karkarow był śmierciożercą. Może będzie wiedział też coś o Snapie. Tak czy inaczej warto było podzielić się swoją teorią.

Powtórzył wszystko, co zapamiętał z krótkiej rozmowy między Karkarowem a Snapem, opisując również jak Karkarow pokazał swój Mroczny Znak.

Nie powiedział Syriuszowi o wizjach nawet wtedy, kiedy na początku semestru jego ojciec chrzestny sam zapytał, czy wciąż je ma. Nie chciał się nimi z nikim dzielić. Uważał je za raczej... _prywatne._ W dodatku wątpił, żeby potrafił wyjaśnić komukolwiek innemu sposób, w jaki je odczuwał. To, że podczas nich naprawdę _był_ Voldemortem. Mógł sobie tylko wyobrażać, jak coś takiego mogłoby zostać przyjęte.

Nie. Nie mógł powiedzieć nikomu o tych wizjach. Ale wciąż potrzebował opinii Syriusza na temat konfrontacji Karkarowa i Snape'a. Miał nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał kolejny miesiąc czekać na odpowiedź.

 

———

 

Następnego dnia rozpoczynał się nowy semestr. Harry czytał do późna, a potem spędził kolejną godzinę ze swoim towarzyszem. Spał dłużej niż zwykle i był zmuszony szybciej wykonać wszystkie poranne czynności. Połknął swoją porcję eliksirów i popędził na śniadanie.

W momencie, w którym stanął w drzwiach Wielkiej Sali, wszystkie rozmowy w nagle ucichły. Z zaciekawieniem rozejrzał się wokół siebie. Wszystkie oczy były wpatrzone prosto w niego. Ze stołu Ślizgonów zaczęły docierać do niego pojedyncze śmiechy.

 _Och, co tym razem?_ — skrzywił się, kierując kroki w stronę swojego stołu. Odnalazł wzrokiem Rona oraz Hermionę i podszedł do nich. Dziewczyna trzymała w dłoniach Proroka Codziennego i wyglądała na załamaną. Ron patrzył prosto na Harry'ego z mieszaniną szoku i niedowierzania.

Potter szybko przeleciał wzrokiem po sali, odkrywając, że naprawdę _sporo_ osób czyta Proroka.

_To nie wróży nic dobrego..._

Usiadł obok Hermiony, wzdychając z rezygnacją i wyciągając dłoń, bez słowa prosząc, by podała mu gazetę.

— Harry... — zaprotestowała słabo, ale dostrzegła jego spojrzenie, nie pozostawiające miejsce na żadne sprzeciwy, po czym z westchnieniem skinęła głową.

Gryfon rozwinął gazetę, kładąc ją przed sobą na stole. Wielkie, drukowane litery zajmujące całą stronę z pewnością _nie były_ tym, czego się spodziewał.

_CHŁOPIEC, KTÓRY PRZEŻYŁ BY BYĆ GEJEM?_

_Autorstwa Rity Skeeter_

Harry zamknął oczy i pochylił głowę, łapiąc się za na nasadę nosa.

— Harry? — zapytała Hermiona cichym, ostrożnym głosem. Pochyliła się w jego stronę, kiedy nie otrzymała żadnej odpowiedzi. — Harry? Nie jest... nie jest tak źle.

Przerwała, kiedy zdawało jej się, że coś usłyszała. Ramiona jej przyjaciela zatrzęsły się i przez moment obawiała się, że ten ma zamiar wybuchnąć płaczem. Przysunęła się jeszcze bliżej, usiłując spojrzeć mu w twarz.

Jej brwi zmarszczyły się, gdy usłyszała coś, co zabrzmiało jak... _chichot?_

Harry przez chwilę parskał cicho, ale w końcu nie wytrzymał. Zaczął chichotać coraz głośniej, po czym nagle odchylił głowę do tyłu i wybuchnął pełnym śmiechem. Całe jego ciało trzęsło się przez kilka minut od wysiłku, zanim w końcu uspokoił się, wydając z siebie jedynie jednorazowe, ciche parsknięcia.

— Ee... stary? Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał ostrożnie Ron, najwyraźniej zmartwiony, że jego kumpel całkowicie oszalał. Harry skinął głowę, wydając z siebie często występujące po wybuchu śmiechem ciche westchnienie,

— Cóż... przyjąłeś to o wiele lepiej, niż się spodziewałem — zauważył rudzielec. — Więc to bzdury, tak? Ta cholerna Skeeter wydrukowałaby wszystko!

Harry potrząsnął głową, wciąż próbując się uspokoić.

— Nie, Ron. To prawda — oświadczył, unosząc głowę i uśmiechając się wesoło.

Twarz Rona stała się całkowicie biała. Parę osób przysłuchujących się ich rozmowie sapnęło z niedowierzaniem. Harry przewrócił oczami.

— Aczkolwiek zastanawiam się, jak się dowiedziała — dodał, prostując się i wpatrując ponownie w artykuł. Przeniósł szybko wzrok na Hermionę, mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy. — Nie powiedziałaś nikomu, prawda?

— Oczywiście, że nie, Harry! Nigdy bym ci tego nie zrobiła! — zawołała oburzona.

— Tak, wiem. Musiałem się upewnić — skinął z uśmiechem głową.

— Łał... poczekaj. Poczekaj, Harry... co... — wymamrotał Ron, przenosząc raz za razem dziki wzrok z Pottera na Granger. — Ty...? Ale co z Fleur...? I _ty_! Wiedziałaś o tym? — zawołał, patrząc oskarżycielsko na Hermionę.

— Ron, czy ty w ogóle _przeczytałeś_ artykuł? — zapytała dziewczyna z irytacją.

— Przejrzałem go! — odparł obronnie. — Założyłem, że to stek bzdur!

— Fleur _wiedziała_. Albo przynajmniej podejrzewała wcześniej, a pod koniec balu była już pewna — wtrącił Harry, wzruszając ramionami, po czym zaczął jakby nigdy nic nakładać jajka na talerz. Całkowicie zignorował wciąż utkwione w nim dziesiątki spojrzeń i narastające szepty.

_Niech się gapią. To nic nie warci idioci._

_—_ Wiedziała? — wysapała Hermiona. — Nie sądzisz, że...

— Skoro to nie ty, to musiała być ona. Ale muszę przyznać, że nie spodziewałem się tego.

— Nie uważasz, że mogła się poczuć urażona? Że zaprosiłeś ją mimo tego, że nie byłeś tak naprawdę zainteresowany? — zapytała dziewczyna.

— To raczej nie pasuje... To znaczy, nie wydawała się niezadowolona, kiedy po balu o tym rozmawialiśmy. Wydawała się raczej... _wdzięczna_. Jakby naprawdę dobrze się bawiła. W końcu gdyby poszła z jakimkolwiek heteroseksualnym facetem, jej aura wpływałaby na niego przez całą noc i jedyne, co by robił, to ślinił się i próbował ją obmacywać. Wydawała się zadowolona, że jest z kimś, kto jest w stanie z nią zatańczyć i porozmawiać. Nie sądzę, żeby mogła pójść do Skeeter i wszystko jej wygadać.

Hermiona wyglądała na zamyśloną.

— Harry... — wychrypiał słabo Ron i Harry przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na siedzącego naprzeciw niego rudzielca. — Naprawdę... naprawdę jesteś _gejem_?

Potter przewrócił oczami.

— Tak, Ron. Jestem gejem.

Usłyszał kolejną falę szeptów rozchodzącą się po Wielkiej Sali niczym Szatańska Pożoga. Harry pokręcił głową, chichocząc pod nosem i skupił się z powrotem na swoim talerzu.

Przez chwilę twarz Rona zastygła w wyrazie szoku i niedowierzania, aż w końcu zwrócił spojrzenie na Hermionę.

— A ty wiedziałaś! — zawołał oskarżycielsko. Dziewczyna westchnęła.

— Tak, Ron, wiedziałam.

— Jak? Skąd?

— Harry mi powiedział — wyjaśniła cicho, rozglądając się ukradkiem po sali pełnej intensywnie śledzących każdy ich ruch oczu.

— Kiedy? — dopytywał się Ron, jego głos brzmiał na zachrypnięty.

— Ee... to był... ostatni tydzień listopada, jak sądzę. To naprawdę bez znaczenia.

— Oczywiście, że to ma znaczenie!

— Ron, nie rób scen! — upomniała go przyciszonym głosem.

— Dlaczego _mi_ nie powiedziałeś? — głos rudzielca znów brzmiał oskarżycielsko, zwracając się do Harry'ego.

Potter westchnął, odkładając widelec na talerz.

— Po prostu nie było okazji. I też nie uważam, żeby to miało większe znaczenie.

— Więc czemu zaprosiłeś Fleur na bal, skoro ci się nie podobała?

Harry zamrugał.

— A co to ma do rzeczy, że ją zaprosiłem?

— Cóż, ktoś inny mógł ją zaprosić!

— Kto? _Ty_? — odparł Harry, przechylając się do tyłu i rzucając rudzielcowi znaczące spojrzenie.

— Być może! — zawołał obronnie Ron, prostując się na krześle.

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że głównym powodem, dla którego przyjęła moje zaproszenie był właśnie fakt, _że jestem gejem_?

— Jaki to ma sens? — zawołał Weasley.

Harry oparł czoło na dłoni, warcząc z frustracją. Pozwolił ręce opaść, żałując, że w ogóle dał się wplątać w tą rozmowę.

— Skoro nie podobają mi się dziewczyny, jestem odporny na działanie jej aury. _Właśnie dlatego_. Spróbuj wczuć się na chwilę w sytuację Fleur. Nieważne gdzie się pojawi, faceci zawsze za nią łażą. Walczą ze sobą nawzajem, żeby być blisko niej. Praktycznie czczą ziemię, po której ona chodzi, a za każdym razem, kiedy otwierają usta w jej obecności, brzmią jak bełkoczący idioci, ponieważ ich zdolność do racjonalnego myślenia jest ograniczona przez hormony, wzmacniane pod wpływem jej aury wili. Jeśli już jakikolwiek facet nie zachowuje się przy niej jak bezmózgi kretyn, to próbuje ją obmacywać albo ją znieważa. Idąc ze mną, nie musiała radzić sobie z żadną z tych rzeczy. Taki właśnie to ma sens.

Ron wykrzywił się ze wściekłością, zakładając ramiona na piersi i zaczynając dąsać się jak małe dziecko. Harry miał ochotę się roześmiać, ale wiedział, że to jeszcze bardziej wkurzy rudzielca, dlatego podniósł widelec i spokojnie wrócił do jedzenia, w międzyczasie zerkając na leżącą przed nim gazetę i czytając artykuł.

Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy dotarł do akapitu opisującego rozmowę tocząca się między nim, Fleur, Hermioną i Krumem przy jednym ze stolików podczas balu. Odwrócił się, wskazując Hermionie fragment.

— Jak myślisz, jak do tego dotarła?

Dziewczyna pochyliła się, czytając akapit.

— Może Fleur jej powiedziała? W końcu tam była.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

— Coś mi tu nie pasuje... — wrócił do czytania i dotarł do fragmentu opisującego to, jak Fleur skonfrontowała z nim kwestię jego orientacji seksualnej pod koniec balu. Zostało to oczywiście ujęte zupełnie inaczej, ukazując go jako kogoś, kto bawi się uczuciami biednej dziewczyny. Tylko Skeeter potrafiłaby to tak barwnie opisać.

— I jesteś pewien, że Fleur nie była zła? — zapytała ponownie Hermiona. Harry potrząsnął głową.

— Byłem pewien... Muszę się z nią zobaczyć. Pogadać z nią.

— Może cię po prostu okłamać — zauważyła dziewczyna.

Kącik ust Pottera uniósł się w tajemniczym uśmieszku, kiedy szybko wstawał od stołu.

— Właściwie myślę, że potrafię ją całkiem nieźle przejrzeć. Będę wiedział, czy kłamie.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego sceptycznie, unosząc pytająco brwi, Harry jednak nie zamierzał rozwijać tematu.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Kliknij [subscribe], by dostawać powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła [Midnightesse](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4071010/Midnightesse). Betowała [Panna Mi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Panna_Mi/).

 — Fleur, możemy pogadać? — zapytał Harry, zbliżając się do przemierzającej dziedziniec grupki francuskich dziewcząt. Nawet z odległości dziesięciu stóp mógł dostrzec smutek w oczach połwili, gdy spojrzała na niego. Wyszeptała swoim koleżankom kilka słów i te natychmiast odeszły.

— 'arry, pzisięgam, nikomu nie powiedziałam ani słowa! — zaczęła natychmiast, gdy tylko zostali sami.

Harry uśmiechnął się uspokajająco, ale nie marnując ani chwili wślizgnął się do jej umysłu. Przeglądając wspomnienia natknął się na urywek z dzisiejszego poranka, przedstawiający to, jak czytała artykuł Rity Skeeter. Była wściekła, zwłaszcza z powodu oskarżenia Harry'ego o „złamanie delikatnego serduszka biednej, francuskiej dziewczynki".

Nie miała pojęcia, jak Skeeter dotarła do tej informacji. Z całą pewnością to nie Fleur była osobą, która jej ją przekazała.

Harry wycofał się, wciąż się uśmiechając; tym razem bardziej szczerze.

— Wierzę ci — oświadczył prosto, wzruszając ramionami.

— Och, 'arry! Ta kobieta to podła baba! Pisie same kłamstwa i bzduhy! We Fhancji zostałaby pociągnięta do odpowiedzialności za takie ościehstwa!

Na twarzy Pottera pojawił się uśmieszek. Wzruszył ramionami.

— Tak... Wiesz co, masz rację. Zastanawiam się, czy może sam nie powinienem poszukać sobie prawnika i pozwać Proroka.

— Powinieneś! — zawołała, wyniośle krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Harry zachichotał.

— Aczkolwiek w tym konkretnym przypadku to, co napisała, nie było ani kłamstwem, ani wyolbrzymieniem, podobnie jak jej poprzednie artykuły na mój temat...

— Cóź, skłamała w stosunku do mnie! Insinuując, że osiukałeś mnie i złamałeś mi sehce! Głupia baba.

— Cóż, w pewnym sensie cię oszukałem... nie powiedziałem ci, że jestem gejem.

— Nie musiałeś. Juź to wiedziałam — oświadczyła lekceważąco. — Wiedziałam nawet zanim się zgodziłam. Nie jestem jakąś głupią, małą, naiwną dziewcinką, któha pozwala 'łopcom łamać sobie sehce. Jej insinuacje są dla mnie obhaźliwe.

— Cóż, w takim razie może _ty_ powinnaś pozwać ją za zniesławienie — zasugerował Harry z cichym chichotem. Fleur westchnęła, a gniew w jej oczach nieco przygasł.

— Nie hozumiem, jak to moźliwe, zie jesteś taki spokojny, 'arry. Gdyby o mnie napisała takie bzduhy jak o tobie, byłabym wściekła!

Gryfon wzruszył ramionami.

— Chyba zaczynam się do tego przyzwyczajać. Opinia publiczna jest nieprzewidywalna. Dzisiaj mnie kochają, jutro nienawidzą, a za tydzień będą oczekiwać, że ich wszystkich uratuję. To jak przejażdżka kolejką górską i w końcu zdałem sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę wcale nie muszę nią jechać. Więc postanowiłem po prostu... odpuścić. Mam gdzieś to, co wszyscy myślą. Mogę spróbować jakoś naprawić szkody, ale przejmowanie się tym niczego mi dobrego nie przyniesie.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Fleur wpatrywała się w niego krytycznie, po czym ze słabym uśmiechem na ustach potrząsnęła głową.

— Jesteś niezwykle dojziały jak na kogoś, kto ma tylko ćternaście lat, 'arry.

— Dzięki... tak sądzę — roześmiał się.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, robiąc krok naprzód, i objęła go ramionami w przyjacielskim uścisku. Harry zamrugał niepewnie z zaskoczenia. Przez chwilę stał bez ruchu, ale w końcu zmusił się, by owinąć ramiona wokół jej talii i odwzajemnić uścisk.

W końcu puściła go i cofnęła się.

— Jeśli ktokolwiek będzie ci dokuciał z tego powodu, będę cię b'onić, 'arry. Byłeś fantastycznym pahtnerem i ciesię się, zie pośłam z tobą na ten bal.

— Dzięki — odparł z uśmiechem.

Pożegnali się i poszli w swoją stronę. Rzucił szybkie zaklęcie _tempus_ , dzięki któremu dowiedział się, że lunch prawie dobiegł końca. Skrzywił się. Zaraz po nim miał wróżbiarstwo. Och, jak _nienawidził_ wróżbiarstwa.

 

———

 

— Hej, Cioter! Biegniesz spotkać się ze swoim chłopakiem, Weasleyem? — dobiegł go irytujący głos, kiedy później tego samego dnia przemierzał po Zaklęciach jeden ze szkolnych korytarzy. Odwrócił się i zobaczył opierającego się o ścianę parę stóp dalej Dracona Malfoya. Rozejrzał się błyskawicznie, by upewnić się, że są sami. W pobliżu nie było nawet goryli blondyna. Na ustach Pottera pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek.

— Ja i _Ron_? Zupełnie cię pogięło? Wiesz, Draco, mam jakieś standardy, naprawdę — odparł, przewracając dramatycznie oczami i wykonując przesadnie zniewieściały gest dłonią.

Draco gapił się na niego przez chwilę z przezabawnym zmieszaniem. Harry parsknął śmiechem, zbliżając się do blondyna, który wyraźnie zesztywniał na tę niespodziewaną reakcję swojego rywala.

— I naprawdę — _„Cioter"?_ Czy to miała być gra słowna do „Potter"? Nic lepszego nie mogłeś wymyślić? Sądziłem, że jesteś mądrzejszy, _Draco_.

— Zamknij się, Potter — prychnął Malfoy, cofając się o krok, gdy Harry wciąż się do niego zbliżał. Gryfon zacmokał.

— Ależ Draco, gdzie się podziały te cięte riposty, z których jesteś tak znany? — zapytał, zaczynając skupiać w sobie magię i wyciągać ją na powierzchnię. Uśmiechnął się szerzej, gdy zawładnęło nim znajome uczucie.

Uniósł lekko dłoń, a wzrok drugiego chłopca natychmiast się na nią skierował, podczas gdy całe jego ciało stężało. Sięgnął po różdżkę i zaczął ją unosić.

— _§ Nie ruszaj się §_ — wysyczał Harry, a magia zatańczyła wokół blondyna na jego rozkaz. Draco znieruchomiał, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się z przerażenia.

— Więc — zaczął Harry, opierając jedną dłoń na ścianie koło głowy Malfoya i pochylając się, przez co zupełnie przygwoździł go do ściany. W oczach blondyna błysnęła panika, kiedy ten zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma możliwości poruszenia się. — Czego chciałeś? — zapytał szeptem brunet z twarzą oddaloną o parę cali od twarzy Malfoya.

— C — co? — wyjąkał Ślizgon.

— Zawołałeś mnie. Więc pytam, czego chciałeś — wyjaśnił z uśmieszkiem Potter, jeszcze bardziej się przybliżając.

Malfoy wydał z siebie zaskoczone sapnięcie, kiedy został przyciśnięty do ściany mocniej, niż by _kiedykolwiek_ oczekiwał.

— Co ty do cholery robisz, Potter?! — zawołał, ale jego głos był wyraźnie słaby i wypełniony paniką.

— Cóż, to _ty_ zawołałeś _mnie_ , Draco. I zapytałeś, czy biegnę do swojego chłopaka, czy coś w tym stylu. Pomyślałem, że może jesteś zazdrosny. Masz ochotę trochę się zabawić, _Draco_?

— Jesteś nienormalny! Co ty mi robisz?! Dlaczego nie mogę się ruszać?!

— Nie możesz się ruszać, ponieważ ci na to nie pozwalam — odpowiedział Harry z szerokim uśmiechem, przywołując więcej magii i zatrzymując ją na czubkach swoich palców. Uniósł dłoń i delikatnie dotknął nią policzka Malfoya. Blondyn sapnął, a jego ciało odruchowo szarpnęło się w stronę drugiego chłopca.

— Co to jest? — wydyszał.

— To magia — wyszeptał brunet tuż przy jego uchu. Wypuścił powietrze przy karku Malfoya i pchnął w jego stronę kolejną falę mocy, która kusząco wokół niego zawirowała.

Oddech Malfoya stał się urywany, a jego gałki oczne przekręciły się w oczodołach.

— To nie jest zwykła magia — wydyszał, kiedy jego ciało zaczęło trząść się wbrew jego woli. Potter był zaskoczony intensywnością reakcji blondyna na przecież tak małe natężenie magii. To było wspaniałe i _proste,_ i Merlinie, takie _zabawne_!

— Och? Nie zwykła magia? — prowokował z udawanym zaciekawieniem.

— To... to czarna magia! — zawołał Malfoy, a po chwili z głębi jego gardła wydobył się cichy jęk.

Harry przerwał i zmarszczył brwi, wycofując się. Część jego magii odsunęła się wraz z nim i blondyn wydał z siebie cichy dźwięk straty, ale najwyraźniej to mu wystarczyło, żeby choć po części odzyskać swoją zdolność myślenia. Jego oczy otworzyły się, wypełnione szokiem i przerażeniem.

— Odsuń się ode mnie! — warknął wściekle.

Harry skierował wzrok z powrotem na Malfoya, zakładając na twarzy lekceważącą maskę. Westchnął ciężko i przewrócił oczami.

— W porządku. Nie umiesz się bawić — powiedział, odsuwając się całkowicie i machając ręką, by uwolnić drugiego chłopaka od fali przytrzymującej go w miejscu wężomagii.

W chwili, kiedy jego ciało było wolne, Malfoy natychmiast cofnął się o kilka stóp od Harry'ego i zatrzymał, przybierając obronną pozycję i ściskając mocno różdżkę.

— Potter, w co ty grasz, na Merlina? — wyrzucił z siebie wściekle, ale w jego oczach wciąż był widoczny błysk strachu.

— Po prostu się _bawię_ , Draco. Nie musisz być taki nerwowy — odpadł beztrosko Gryfon.

— Co... _co_ to było? Co... jak to _zrobiłeś_?

— To tylko trochę magii, Draco. I jak? Po prostu to _zrobiłem_. To _proste_ — odparł z uśmieszkiem.

— Od kiedy Złoty Chłopiec Dumbledore'a bawi się _czarną magią_?

Harry warknął i ruszył do przodu, na co Malfoy wzdrygnął się natychmiast podniósł różdżkę.

— Nie jestem _niczyim_ Złotym Chłopcem! — wysyczał. — A już na pewno nie _Dumbledore'a._

Ślizgon zamrugał. Na jego twarzy pojawiło się zaskoczenie, które powoli zmieniło się w dezorientację, a na końcu przeszło w coś w rodzaju zaintrygowania. Skinął głową, unosząc lekko kącik ust.

— W porządku, Potter. Skoro tak twierdzisz.

Harry prychnął, jednocześnie przewracając oczami.

— Skończyłem już z tobą — oświadczył, machając na Dracona ręką i odwracając się. Podążył korytarzem, zanim ktokolwiek mógłby mu w tym przeszkodzić. Słyszał, że Malfoy jeszcze coś za nim zawołał, ale nie zatrzymał się.

Stanął zaraz za zakrętem, przylegając plecami do ściany i zaciskając oczy.

— _Co to do cholery było?_ — pomyślał niemal z paniką. Skąd wziął się ten... ten _gniew_? Martwił go nieco fakt, z jaką łatwością był w stanie bawić się Malfoyem, ale to było nic w porównaniu z _furią_ , która wypełniła go na wspomnienie o Dumbledorze.

Dlaczego?

Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł takiej nienawiści w stosunku do tego mężczyzny i za nic nie był w stanie stwierdzić, skąd ta nienawiść się wzięła.

I co to był za komentarz Malfoya odnośnie _czarnej magii_? Nie wykorzystał przecież żadnego rodzaju magii, użył swojej własnej. Świadomie nią sterował, ale bez użycia żadnych konkretnych zaklęć czy inkantacji. Czy magia może być ukierunkowana nawet, jeśli nie pośredniczy jej konkretne zaklęcie? To była _surowa_ magia, jak to możliwe, by była _czarna_?

Harry westchnął, siadając na podłodze. Musiał pomyśleć. Musiał lepiej zrozumieć kwestię magicznych rdzeni. Jego wiedza teoretyczna dotycząca różnych typów magii była zdecydowanie niewystarczająca. Kiedy się na tym głębiej zastanowił, to właściwie uznał za dziwne fakt, że tego tematu nie poruszano zbyt często na zajęciach.

To była przecież podstawa teorii magii, a nawet nie byli o tym porządnie uczeni w szkole.

Potrząsnął głową, wracając to ważniejszych spraw. _Nienawiści_ , którą czuł.

Ostatnio właściwie prawie w ogóle nie myślał o Dumbledorze. Nie od czasu ostatniego zadania. Teraz, kiedy pozwolił sobie przez chwilę na skupienie na postaci dyrektora, jego wspomnienie spowodowało grymas na twarzy Pottera i niemal nieprzyjemny smak w ustach. Pomysł, że ktokolwiek mógłby postrzegać go jako Złotego Chłopca Dumbledore'a naprawdę go wkurzał.

Dlaczego?

Wcześniej go to tak bardzo nie denerwowało. Cała ta sprawa ze Złotym Chłopcem zawsze była raczej irytująca, ale nawet sam Harry musiał przyznać, że dyrektor otwarcie go faworyzował, co było oczywiste dla całej reszty szkoły. Mógł zrozumieć, skąd ludzie wzięli ten pomysł.

 _Ale jego działania obejmowały o wiele więcej niż tylko zwykłe faworyzowanie_ — pomyślał gorzko. Każdy rok wydawał się kolejnym testem, kolejnym wyzwaniem, z którym Harry musiał sobie poradzić. Zmuszeniem go, by pokonywał wszelkie ograniczenia, popchnięciem go w określonym kierunku. I to wszystko zawsze było w jakiś sposób związane z Albusem Dumbledore'em.

Ale to nie wystarczyło, by wywołać u niego taką wściekłość, jaka wypełniała go teraz na samo wspomnienie o dyrektorze. Cały ten gniew nie pochodził wyłącznie od niego. To było niemożliwe.

 _Dlaczego?_ — wyszeptał w myślach głos jego towarzysza. Wyczuwając znajomą obecność, Harry odetchnął z ulgą. Poczuł, jak ogarniające go napięcie znika i zrelaksował się nieco, wciąż siedząc pod ścianą.

— _Co masz na myśli?_

_Dlaczego... uważasz, że ten... gniew... nie może być całkowicie... twój?_

_— On... nie zrobił nic na tyle złego, żeby go wywołać_ — pomyślał niepewnie Harry.

_Zrobił wystarczająco dużo złego. A teraz... porzucił cię._

_— Hę?_

_Mógł... to zatrzymać. Ten turniej. Jesteś młody... Harry. Za młody._

_— Ale pan Crouch powiedział, że muszę wziąć udział. Że zasady tego wymagają, czy coś w tym stylu._

_Dumbledore mógł się nie zgodzić. Jesteś... nieletni._

_— Crouch powiedział, że Czara Ognia jest jak magicznie wiążący kontrakt_ — odparł Harry, krzywiąc się na wspomnienie nocy Halloween, podczas której jego świat po raz kolejny przewrócił się do góry nogami. — _Skoro jest magicznie wiążący, to czy złamanie go nie spowodowałoby, że straciłbym swoją magię?_

_Jesteś za młody, żeby zawierać... magicznie wiążący... kontrakt. Twój opiekun... magiczny... mógł interweniować. Nie możesz zostać związany kontraktem... nie bez zgody... opiekuna._

_— Opiekun magiczny?_

_Dumbledore._

_— Jak to możliwe, żeby on był moim opiekunem? —_ zapytał sceptycznie Harry.

_Jest twoim... dyrektorem. Nie masz... czarodziejskich opiekunów... więc on ma nad tobą opiekę... kiedy jesteś w szkole. Tak... to działa._

Harry zamrugał, analizując zasłyszaną informację.

— _Skąd o tym wiesz?_

_Po prostu wiem._

Potter przewrócił oczami, ale nie wypytywał dalej.

— _W porządku, ale... przecież nie wiedziałem o tym wcześniej, więc jak to mogło mnie rozzłościć?_

_Być może... ponieważ... mnie to denerwowało. Wiedziałem. Wiedziałem, że... mógł temu zapobiec. Ale nie zrobił tego. Znowu... znowu cię sprawdza. Zawsze cię sprawdza. Stary manipulator... podstępny... drań._

Harry zamrugał z zaskoczenia, słysząc gniew w głosie swojego towarzysza. Nigdy wcześniej tak naprawdę nie wyczuwał pochodzących od niego prawdziwych emocji.

Wrócił myślami do tego, czego się właśnie dowiedział i skrzywił się. Jeśli to była prawda, to znaczyło, że jego udział w turnieju był kolejnym absurdalnym testem Dumbledore'a. Cholera, a może to _Dumbledore_ wrzucił jego nazwisko do czary! Chociaż nie... Voldemort wyraźnie miał jakieś plany związane z Harrym i turniejem. Dodatkowo ten facet, „Barty", wydawał się zaangażowany w całą sprawę. Jakby jego zadaniem było dorwanie Harry'ego i przyprowadzenie do go Voldemorta.

Harry warknął sfrustrowany i potrząsnął głową. W porządku, czuł, że ma pełne prawo nie lubić dyrektora i nie pokładać w nim zaufania, a na dodatek jego towarzysz z całą pewnością nienawidził mężczyzny, co tłumaczyło pojawienie się nagłych, negatywnych uczuć w stosunku do dyrektora. Wciąż jednak czuł się dziwnie na myśl o tym, z jaką łatwością przejął emocje od swojego towarzysza, traktując je niczym swoje własne... Ale ufał mu, więc nie przejmował się tym za bardzo.

W końcu westchnął i podniósł się na nogi. Wyciągnął z torby pelerynę i mapę, którą studiował przez chwilę, po czym skierował się na drugie piętro.

 

———

 

Nieco później tego wieczora Harry przeszedł przez portret, wykończony i pragnący jedynie odrobiny odpoczynku we własnym łóżku. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że jest dopiero wtorkowy wieczór. Jak to możliwe, by minęły dopiero dwa dni semestru, skoro on czuł, że minęło znacznie więcej czasu? Oczywiście, miał sporo roboty, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę, że wszystkie jego zajęcia szkolne przeplatane były z regularnym indywidualnym treningiem w Komnacie Tajemnic. Pracował tak ciężko, że ledwo miał czas na spanie i odrabianie prac domowych.

Kiedy wszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego usłyszał głosy Deana i Seamusa, którzy znikali właśnie u szczytu schodów. Nie widział nigdzie Neville'a, zaś Ron zajął jeden ze stolików, siedząc z otwartym podręcznikiem do transmutacji i kawałkiem pergaminu. Naprzeciwko niego znajdowała się Hermiona, tłumacząc mu coś. Wydawała się zirytowana faktem, że chłopak zupełnie nie rozumiał, co do niego mówiła. Dla Harry'ego była to raczej dość często spotykana sytuacja.

Głowa Rona uniosła się i kiedy rudzielec zauważył Pottera, wyszczerzył się z ulgą.

— Harry!

Potter uniósł pytająco brew i z zaciekawieniem zbliżył się do nich.

— Co tam, Ron?

— Napisałeś już ten esej z transmutacji?

— Ronaldzie Weasley! — zawołała z dezaprobatą Hermiona.

— No co? — zapytał obronnie rudzielec.

— Powinieneś sam to napisać!

— Nawet o nic go jeszcze nie poprosiłem! Zapytałem tylko, czy już to zrobił!

— Nie jestem głupia, Ron. Nie bez powodu nie zgodziłam się na to, żebyś odpisał to _ode mnie_. Musisz się tego nauczyć, Ron, to ważne!

Harry obserwował przez chwilę ich sprzeczkę, po czym zachichotał. Ron skrzywił się, ale jego wyraz twarzy stał się pełen nadziei, gdy znów zwrócił się do Pottera:

— Więc?

— Hm? — zapytał nieobecnie Harry.

— Napisałeś już? — powtórzył Weasley.

— Och. Tak, wczoraj wieczorem — odparł, wzruszając ramionami.

— Mogę...?

— RON! — warknęła Hermiona. Harry zaśmiał się, potrząsając głową.

— Nie, Ron. Powinieneś sam to zrobić.

Z twarzy Rona natychmiast zniknęła nadzieja i chłopak zapadł się w fotelu, nadąsany. Potter odwrócił się i zaczął wspinać po schodach.

— Gdzie idziesz? — zapytał rudzielec rozczarowanym głosem, prostując się w fotelu.

— Do łóżka. Chcę trochę poczytać, poza tym jestem wykończony — zawołał przez ramię, nie zatrzymując się.

— Tak... ja też. To znaczy, też jestem wykończony. Chyba też pójdę spać.

Hermiona skrzywiła się, zatrzaskując podręcznik. Harry nie czekając na niego wszedł do dormitorium chłopców z czwartego roku i skierował się do swojego łóżka.

Neville leżał już na swoim posłaniu, ale jego zasłony nie były jeszcze zaciągnięte. Opierał się na poduszce i czytał książkę. Dean siedział na podłodze, grzebiąc w kufrze, a Seamus wyglądał, jakby przeszukiwał swoją szkolną torbę. Kiedy Harry wszedł do pomieszczenia, zarówno Dean jak i Seamus przerwali wykonywane czynności i zaczęli się w niego wpatrywać.

Mógł wyczuć utkwione w nim spojrzenia i grymasy na ich twarzach, ale dopóki któryś z nich nie odważy się odezwać, postanowił nie zwracać na nie uwagi.

Otworzył szafę, wyciągając z niej bawełniane spodnie od piżamy i luźny podkoszulek. Rozebrał się do bokserek i założył na siebie piżamę. Reszta chłopców milczała, a on wciąż czuł na sobie ich spojrzenia.

Położył się na łóżku, opierając na poduszkach. Przyjął tę samą pozycję, co Neville, i wyciągnął książkę — „Na palcach przez umysł" autorstwa Clair Videre. Ostatnio w ogóle nie miał czasu na czytanie i miał nadzieję, że przed snem uda mu się nadrobić nieco zaległości.

— Ee... Harry? — odezwał się Seamus z drugiego końca pokoju. Potter spojrzał na niego, unosząc brew.

— Tak?

— Może... potrzebujesz skorzystać z łazienki, albo...?

Harry zamrugał.

— Co? — zapytał, nie rozumiejąc.

— Albo mógłbyś po prostu zasunąć zasłony — wtrącił szybko Dean.

Przez chwilę przenosił spojrzenie z jednego współlokatora na drugiego, próbując zrozumieć, o co im, do cholery, chodziło. Obaj stali przy swoich łóżkach i trzymali w dłoniach piżamy, najwyraźniej gotowi na to, aby się przebrać. Jednak z jakiegoś powodu jeszcze tego nie zrobili.

Podejrzenie zaczęło kiełkować w umyśle Harry'ego, a jego oczy zmrużyły się.

W tym momencie do sypialni wpadł Ron, mamrocząc coś o „głupich, apodyktycznych wiem — to — wszystko" i kierując się prosto do swojego łóżka, znajdującego się zaraz obok Harry'ego. Nie marnując czasu rozebrał się i założył swoją brązową, flanelową piżamę. Jednak Dean i Seamus wciąż stali w pełni ubrani, wiercąc się niezręcznie.

— Chodzi o to, że nie chcecie rozebrać się w mojej obecności? — zapytał w końcu Harry, spoglądając z powrotem na książkę.

Chłopcy przez chwilę wyglądali na zmieszanych. Ron podniósł głowę, najwyraźniej zaskoczony tym nagłym oświadczeniem. Spojrzał na Harry'ego, a potem na wciąż stojących przy łóżkach dwóch współlokatorów.

— Co? — zapytał niezbyt elokwentnie.

— Dean i Seamus — wyjaśnił Harry, wskazując Gryfonów podbródkiem, po czym z powrotem skupił się na książce leżącej na jego kolanach. — Czują się nieswojo, rozbierając się przy mnie.

— Co? Dlaczego? — dopytywał się Ron, wyraźnie zdezorientowany.

Dean odwrócił się, zażenowany, przeczesując dłonią swoje krótkie, brązowe włosy. Seamus warknął, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

— Cóż, ponieważ on jest... _no wiesz_! — powiedział, wskazując na Harry'ego palcem.

Ron, _cholerny idiota_ , wciąż wyglądał na zdezorientowanego. Harry jednak doskonale wiedział, o co chodziło i właśnie zaczynał chichotać.

— Nie, nie wiem. On co? — zawołał Ron, zaczynając denerwować się zarówno przez to, że _nie wiedział_ o co im chodzi, jak i przez sugestię, że coś jest nie tak z Harrym.

— Nie chcą się przy mnie rozebrać, ponieważ jestem pedałem, Ron — wyjaśnił Harry płaskim, niedbałym tonem, przewracając stronę swojej książki.

Usłyszał zduszony odgłos dobiegający od strony łóżka Neville'a i uniósł głowę. Seamus zrobił się cały czerwony i Ron ze wściekłością zwrócił twarz w jego stronę.

— To prawda?! — wrzasnął.

— Och, daj spokój, Ron! — zawołał obronnie Finnigan.

— Nie! Jak możecie... to znaczy... to nadal Harry! Jak... Errrgh! — warknął Ron, a Harry roześmiał się. Pozostała czwórka spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem. Przewrócił oczami, zamykając książkę.

— Słuchajcie, chłopaki — zaczął zirytowanym głosem. — Tak, podobają mi się faceci. Wielka rzecz. Nie podoba mi się jednak żaden z _was_ , więc dajcie sobie spokój. Przez ostatnie trzy i pół roku dziesiątki razy widziałem was nagich pod prysznicem; nie zrobiłem niczego _dziwnego_ przez cały ten czas i nie zamierzam zrobić tego teraz tylko dlatego, że moja orientacja seksualna została ogłoszona w Proroku. Do cholery, Seamus — sądzisz, że teraz zacznę fantazjować o tobie w czarno — czerwonych kolorach Nietoperzy z Ballycastle? — zapytał, ledwo powstrzymując się od śmiechu. — Nie kręci mnie to. Odpuść sobie.

Z tymi słowami machnął ręką i wysyczał ciche „ _zamknij_ " powodując, że zasłony wokół jego łóżka zasunęły się. Otworzył z powrotem książkę i wrócił do czytania.

 

———

 

Cała reszta tygodnia Harry'ego była podobnie zapełniona. Miał więcej zajęć, jego sterta prac domowych rosła z każdym dniem i ledwo mógł znaleźć czas na to, by schodzić na dół do Komnaty i ćwiczyć swoją transformację.

Jak dotąd jedyne, co udało mu się osiągnąć, to zwężone oczy i kilka rozproszonych na skórze łusek. Zaczynał czuć dziwne łaskotanie w całym ciele, ale nic się poza tym nie wydarzyło. Wiedział, że następnym dużym krokiem będzie całkowite pozbycie się rąk. Szczerze mówiąc, myśl o tym nieco go stresowała.

Zastanawiał się, czy stres może opóźnić wykonanie pełnej transformacji.

W sobotę Ron i Hermiona pomagali mu z zaklęciami lokalizującymi. Pierwsze, które zamierzał wypróbować wymagało od niego wiedzy na temat tego, czego właściwie szuka. Jego przyjaciele zabrali fałszoskop, który dostał od Rona na urodziny parę lat temu, i opuścili Pokój Wspólny z zamiarem schowania go gdzieś w szkole. Biorąc pod uwagę, jak ogromne było jezioro, Harry doszedł do wniosku, że jeśli nie będzie w stanie odnaleźć fałszoskopu w szkole, zaklęcie to będzie dla niego bezużyteczne podczas zadania.

Harry siedział w Pokoju Wspólnym czekając na powrót swoich przyjaciół i czytając notatki o zaklęciach lokalizujących, które zrobił z książki o wężomagii. Nie chciał ryzykować, że ktoś zobaczy książkę, więc w ogóle nie wynosił jej z Komnaty.

Większość z nich wymagała włożenia pewnego wysiłku intelektualnego. Inkantacje były niesamowicie proste, wystarczyło powiedzieć w wężomowie „ _znajdź_ " i dodać do tego poszukiwany obiekt. Trudną częścią było skupienie się oraz kontrolowanie i odpowiednie skierowanie swojej magicznej energii.

Rozważył wszystkie pomysły i zrobił kilka prostych prób zlokalizowania leżącego przed nim na stole pióra, a następnie kilku książek znajdujących się na stoliku przed kominkiem.

Za każdym razem wypychał swoją magię w określonym kierunku i czuł, że wszystko działa prawidłowo.

W końcu w dziurze pod portretem pojawili się nieco zarumienieni Ron i Hermiona, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby biegli z miejsca, w którym schowali przedmiot, z powrotem do Pokoju Wspólnego.

— W porządku, stary, zrobione! — zawołał z szerokim uśmiechem Ron.

Harry zachichotał widząc jego entuzjazm i podziękował im za pomoc, wstając i kierując się w stronę wyjścia.

— Nie możemy iść z tobą? — zapytał Weasley z rozczarowaniem.

— Nie sądzę, żeby był to dobry pomysł... mam na myśli, wasza dwójka wie już, gdzie to jest. Mogłoby to w jakiś sposób wpłynąć na zaklęcie. W jeziorze będę szukał sam. Najlepiej będzie, jak poćwiczę w takich samych okolicznościach — wyjaśnił Harry z łatwością. Ron nadąsał się nieco, ale przytaknął.

— Tak, pewnie masz rację.

— Wrócę tu po was, jeśli w ciągu godziny nie uda mi się znaleźć fałszoskopu.

— W porządku, stary.

— Jeszcze raz dzięki — powiedział Harry, wysyłając im przekonywujący, promienny uśmiech, po czym wybiegł przez dziurę pod portretem. Rzucił szybkie _tempus_ i zapamiętał czas. Godzina. Jeśli nie zdoła przez ten czas znaleźć przedmiotu, będzie musiał wykombinować coś innego.

I, oczywiście, będzie później musiał wypróbować zaklęcie pozwalające znaleźć schowany obiekt w przypadku, kiedy nie wie, czym on jest.

 _To_ może być o wiele trudniejsze.

Harry wziął głęboki wdech, uspokajając się nieco. Skupił się na mentalnym obrazie wielkiego, czarnego węża, zwijającego się i pełznącego. Poczuł odrobinę wężomagii i przywołał ją do siebie, pozwalając jej owinąć się wokół niego niczym wąż w jego wyobraźni. Następnie skupił się na obrazie fałszoskopu.

Kiedy tylko upewnił się, że jest on prawidłowy, wysyczał _znajdź fałszoskop_.

Otwierając oczy zauważył, że mglisty, zniekształcony obraz wielkiego, czarnego węża wypełnił jego wizję. Był niczym dym, chociaż posiadający formę. Pełznął w powietrzu zaraz przed nim, poruszając głową z jednej strony na drugą, jakby czegoś szukając.

Nagle wąż wystrzelił w powietrze jak pocisk. Harry pobiegł za nim, rozkazując mu zwolnić, aby nie stracić go z oczu.

Napinał mięśnie za każdym razem, gdy mijał innych uczniów, chociaż wiedział, że żaden z nich nie może zobaczyć węża. Tylko on go widział, co nie zmieniało faktu, że wciąż czuł się nieswojo, robiąc to w obecności innych.

Wąż skierował się w dół potężnych schodów, a następnie wzdłuż korytarza na czwartym piętrze. W końcu zatrzymał się przy jednym z ogromnych, wiszących na ścianie luster i zniknął, przechodząc przez nie.

Harry zamrugał z zaskoczenia, zanim sobie przypomniał. To lustro zakrywało sekretne wejście do jednego z korytarzy prowadzących poza granicę szkoły. Fred i George powiedzieli mu, że zawaliło się podczas jego drugiego roku, tak więc nigdy nie fatygował się, by do niego zajrzeć.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. Musiał przyznać, że Ron miał naprawdę świetny pomysł. Wątpił, by stała za tym Hermiona, nie sądził, by nawet wiedziała o tym przejściu. Bliźniacy prawdopodobnie powiedzieli o nim Ronowi.

Dotknął palcami krawędzi lustra próbując wymyślić, jak je otworzyć. Czuł magię pulsującą za lustrem i zastanawiał się, czy potrzebne jest mu hasło, tak jak w przypadku posągu jednookiej czarownicy na drugim piętrze, który ukrywał przejdzie do Miodowego Królestwa.

Aby ujawnić wejście do tamtego tunelu należało powiedzieć „ _dissendium",_ ale Harry wątpił, by to samo zadziałało w tym przypadku. Lustro było bardziej jak _drzwi_ , a nie zejście w dół.

Cofnął się o krok i wyciągnął różdżkę. Wycelował nią w lustro i pomyślał: C _antio Revelio._

Magiczna energia pochodząca zza lustra odpowiedziała na jego nacisk, więc kontynuował swoje poczynania. Wyobraził sobie magiczną sygnaturę, którą wyczuł za pomocą zaklęcia i popchnął ją z powrotem w stronę lustra.

Usłyszał delikatne _klik_ , po czym lustro niczym drzwi stanęło przed nim otworem.

Wślizgnął się do środka, widząc czekającego na niego w małym pomieszczeniu czarnego węża. Tym razem znajdował się on na ziemi, zwinięty w kłębek wokół fałszoskopu położonego się na samym środku pokoju.

Harry uśmiechnął się, zrobił parę kroków i podniósł go.

Rzucił po raz kolejny tempus, dowiadując się, że wszystko zajęło mu jedynie osiemnaście minut.

Zdecydowanie mógł nazwać to sukcesem. Teraz musi tylko sprawdzić, jak pójdzie mu bez wiedzy na temat tego, co musi znaleźć.

Tego wieczora Harry rzucił się na łóżko, zmęczony i w złym humorze. Oprócz pierwszego sukcesu z zaklęciem lokalizującym, wszystkie pozostałe próby wyszły bardzo marnie. Wyglądało na to, że nie istnieje żaden sposób na znalezienie czegoś, kiedy nie ma się pojęcia, co to ma być.

Ale z pewnością nie każą mu po prostu wskoczyć do jeziora i znaleźć coś, co do niego należy, prawda?

Miał nadzieję, że nie.

Jednak nawet pomimo jego kiepskiego popołudnia, jego aktualny wyjątkowo zły humor spowodowany był tym, że została mu tylko godzina go zejścia do Komnaty i przyjęcia kolejnej dawki eliksiru przyspieszającego. To, że był w stanie uciec przed potwornym bólem do swojego umysłu nie zmieniało faktu, że nie będzie mógł zasnąć i jutro będzie kompletnie wyczerpany.

Leżał na łóżku, przez godzinę walcząc z sennością do czasu aż w końcu był całkowicie pewny, że wszyscy jego współlokatorzy zasnęli. Jego torba, mapa i peleryna były już naszykowane i po rzuceniu na siebie szybkiego zaklęcia wyciszającego wyślizgnął się z pokoju, zszedł na dół i wyszedł przez dziurę pod portretem.

Zmierzał właśnie w stronę głównych schodów, zerkając na wszelki wypadek na mapę, upewniając się, że w pobliżu nie kręci się Filch albo Irytek, kiedy nagle coś dziwnego przyciągnęło jego uwagę.

Bartemiusz Crouch.

Co pan Crouch robił w Hogwarcie po północy? Jeszcze ciekawszy był fakt, że Bartemiusz Crouch aktualnie kręcił się po magazynie eliksirów Snape'a. Mała kropka oznaczona imieniem Croucha poruszała się po małym pomieszczeniu, zatrzymując się na chwilę to tu, to tam.

Ciekawość Harry'ego wzrosła. Pospieszył schodami w dół, w stronę wejścia do lochów. Prześlizgnął się korytarzem i zatrzymał za rogiem, parę kroków od magazynu z eliksirami. Drzwi były zamknięte, ale w środku paliło się światło. Harry przyłożył różdżkę do mapy, dezaktywując ją i wsunął do kieszeni. Właśnie zamierzał zbliżyć się jeszcze o parę kroków, kiedy drzwi nagle otworzyły się.

Natychmiast przyległ z powrotem do ściany, skrywając się w cieniu, chociaż był już przecież niewidzialny.

To, co zobaczył sprawiło, że opadła mu szczęka.

Szalonooki Moody szybkim krokiem przemierzył hol, niosąc coś w dłoniach. Rozejrzał się podejrzliwie i Harry poczuł, że jego krew zamarza. _Wiedział_ , że oko Moody'ego może widzieć przez peleryny — niewidki. Jedyne, co mógł zrobić w tym momencie to mieć nadzieję, że nie spojrzy w jego stronę.

Magiczne oko nauczyciela Obrony zwróciło się w głąb holu, w stronę Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu i gabinetu Snape'a, po czym mężczyzna szybko odwrócił się i podążył w stronę wyjścia z lochów.

Harry stał tam, przyciśnięty do zimnej, kamiennej ściany, wstrzymując oddech jeszcze przez kilkanaście minut od zniknięciu mężczyzny. Kiedy w końcu poczuł, że jest bezpiecznie, odetchnął głęboko z ulgą i wybiegł z lochów kierując się w stronę głównych schodów.

Ponownie aktywował mapę, zmierzając prosto do łazienki Jęczącej Marty. Pięć minut później wchodził już do gabinetu Slytherina. Usiadł ciężko na kanapie, pochylając się i opierając głowę na dłoni.

Co to, do cholery, miało znaczyć?

Nie było żadnej kropki, która świadczyłaby o tym, że Alastor Moody przebywał gdziekolwiek w pobliżu lochów. Właściwie, kiedy ponownie aktywował mapę, to zobaczył nazwisko Moody'ego w jego własnym gabinecie, podczas gdy Bartemiusz Crouch jeszcze przez parę minut przemierzał korytarze.

Ale _widział_ Moody'ego. Nie Croucha.

Postanowił od tego momentu zwracać większą uwagę na umiejscowienie Alastora Moody'ego na mapie, a także mieć oko na Bartemiusza Croucha.

 

———

 

Harry ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Powiedzenie, że bolało go całe ciało byłoby eufemizmem. W końcu znalazł określenie doskonale opisujące to, jak się czuł pod wpływem eliksiru przyspieszającego. Jakby palące, gorące igły wbijały się w każdy cal jego ciała.

Jak ktokolwiek mógł przeżyć przyjęcie tego eliksiru bez ucieczki, jaką zapewnioną miał Harry? Z pewnością każdy, kto tego próbował w samotności, oszalał z powodu bólu.

Potrząsnął głową, natychmiast tego żałując, czując jakby jego czaszka miała rozpaść się na pół. Chwilę później zebrał się w sobie i skierował w stronę ogromnego lustra wiszącego w gabinecie.

Jego skóra znowu pokryta była szybko blednącymi siniakami, ale oprócz tego musiał przyznać, że raczej podoba mu się to, co widzi.

Wyglądał całkiem nieźle. Jego ramiona były nieco szersze, zyskał też kolejne dwa cale wzrostu, a jego skóra wyglądała zdrowiej niż kiedykolwiek. Był też nieco bardziej umięśniony.

Jego kości nie były już widoczne pod skórą. Był pełniejszy i wyglądał bardziej solidnie, nie tak krucho jak zawsze.

To była czwarta dawka eliksiru, tak więc połowę miał już za sobą, a jednak już teraz był zachwycony efektami.

Uniósł rękę i przeczesał dłonią swoje czarne włosy. Nawet one wyglądały zdrowiej, były bardziej lśniące i bardziej miękkie niż kiedykolwiek. Wydawały się też mniej niemożliwe do okiełznania niż zawsze i zaczął zastanawiać się, czy nie powinien zacząć ich każdego ranka układać.

Otrząsnął się z zamyślenia, zerknął jeszcze raz na swoje odbicie i zebrał swoje rzeczy. Załapał się na końcówkę lunchu, a następnie skierował się prosto do łóżka. Miał nadzieję, że nie robiąc to nie wzbudził zbyt dużych podejrzeń u Rona i Hermiony. Potrzebował snu, do cholery, i jeśli spróbowaliby mu w tym przeszkodzić, nie zamierzał być dla nich miły.

Ostatnio coraz lepiej szło mu granie przed przyjaciółmi dobrego chłopca i nie chciał spieprzyć tego po tych wszystkich wysiłkach, które włożył w pogodzenie się z nimi. Dzięki zmianie zachowania członkowie Gryffindoru przestali oskarżać go o to, że staje się mroczny, a odkąd wszyscy dowiedzieli się, że jest gejem, nawet Puchoni nieco mu odpuścili. Nie do końca potrafił pojąć, co było tego powodem, lecz mimo to był wdzięczny.

Ślizgoni oczywiście nie przestali wulgarnie żartować z jego orientacji, ale Draco Malfoy od czasu ich konfrontacji po lekcji zaklęć nie powiedział już ani jednego słowa na ten temat.

Malfoy za to _rzucał_ Harry'emu subtelne, zaciekawione spojrzenia. Parę razy blondyn właściwie rzecz biorąc nawet go obronił, kiedy inni Ślizgoni otwarcie drwili z Pottera w jego obecności. Zwykle szturchał tę osobę w ramię i wpatrywał się w nią mocno, albo po prostu odciągał Ślizgonów od Harry'ego.

Harry nie był pewien, dlaczego to robił, ale nie zamierzał zaglądać darowanemu koniowi w zęby. Przyjmował to, co było mu dane.

W tym momencie jednak tym, czego _potrzebował_ był sen.

 

———

 

Po mękach spowodowanych eliksirem przyśpieszającym Harry w końcu poczuł się lepiej dopiero w poniedziałek rano. Słabość w jego mięśniach całkowicie zniknęła, czuł się również silniejszy i był bardziej pełny energii niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Czuł się po prostu dobrze. Nigdy nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak wiele jego ciało posiadało niedoskonałości, dopóki się ich nie pozbył.

Nie doceniał wcześniej rozmiaru zniszczeń będących skutkiem dziesięciu lat niedożywiania. Sprawiło ono, że jego kości były słabe i kruche, mięśnie obolałe, a on sam niemal zawsze zmęczony. Był zachwycony perspektywą pozbycia się tych niechcianych efektów.

Podążył wraz z Ronem na śniadanie, gdzie zostali przywitani przez siedzącą między Nevillem a Ginny Hermionę. Harry nie angażował się zbytnio w trwającą przy stole rozmowę, a jedynie przytakiwał w odpowiednich momentach i chichotał, kiedy tego od niego wymagano, nawet pomimo tego, że uważał tę konwersację za kompletnie bezcelową.

Gdzieś w połowie posiłku przybyła sowia poczta i w stronę Harry'ego skierowały się dwie niosące średniej wielkości paczkę brązowe sowy. Harry szybko uwolnił je od jej ciężaru i poczęstował każdą kawałkiem bekonu.

— Co to? — zapytała z zaciekawieniem Ginny.

— Pewnie książki — burknął Ron, z wyraźnym obrzydzeniem przewracając oczami.

Weasleyówna spojrzała wyczekująco na Harry'ego, najwyraźniej czekając na jego potwierdzenie. Potter tylko skinął głową.

— Książki — oświadczył z szerokim uśmiechem.

— Jakie książki? — zapytał Neville, przełykając kęs kiełbaski.

— Różne. Niedawno zacząłem je zamawiać z katalogu wysyłkowego wydawnictwa. Najpierw chciałem książki o eliksirach, ale kiedy wysłali mi katalog odkryłem, że mają mnóstwo niesamowitych pozycji o zróżnicowanej tematyce. Wziąłem po prostu wszystko, co mnie zainteresowało.

— Ostatnio _ciągle_ czyta. Jest z nim prawie tak źle, jak z Hermioną — marudził Ron, krzywiąc się.

— Harry zgromadził już całkiem niezłą kolekcję książek — dodała Hermiona z dumą w głosie, postanawiając zignorować komentarz rudzielca. Harry prychnął.

— Tak, ale problem tkwi w tym, że nie mam pojęcia, jak zabrać je ze sobą wszystkie na Privet Drive. Już teraz rzeczy nie mieszczą mi się w kufrze — przerwał, spoglądając z ciekawością na Hermionę. — Jak ty to robisz?

— Hm?

— Masz _masę_ książek. O wiele więcej niż ja. Gdzie je wszystkie trzymasz?

— Och! Mam specjalny kufer z wbudowaną na nie dodatkową przegrodą!

Harry zamrugał.

— Hę?

— Cóż, podczas wakacji przed pierwszym rokiem, kiedy rodzice po raz pierwszy zabrali mnie na ulicę Pokątną, oczywiście spędziliśmy wieki w Esach i Floresach i znalazłam _mnóstwo książek_ , których potrzebowałam, żeby lepiej zrozumieć magię. Więc kiedy poszliśmy kupić kufer, sprzedawca zauważył torby pełne książek, które niósł mój tata i polecił nam specjalny „kufer — bibliotekę". Ma dwie przegrody, normalną, która otwiera się, kiedy obróci się kluczyk zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara, i drugą, która otwiera się, gdy obróci się w przeciwną. Druga przegroda jest specjalnie magicznie przystosowana do trzymania w niej książek. Nie wiem, co zrobiłabym bez niej przez te wszystkie lata.

— Ha. Brzmi genialnie — oświadczył Harry, brzmiąc na zamyślonego. — Chętnie kupiłbym taki sam... Hej, kiedy jest najbliższa wycieczka do Hogsmeade?

— W ten weekend — poinformowała Ginny.

Potter znów pogrążył się w myślach, po czym zwrócił się do Hermiony:

— Czy w Hogsmeade jest jakiś sklep z kuframi?

— Sądzę, że tak.

— Cóż, w takim razie myślę, że ich odwiedzę — postanowił z delikatnym uśmiechem, skupiając się z powrotem na posiłku.

 

———

 

Przechowalnia Lafole'a i Pokeby'a była sklepem, który z zewnątrz wyglądał na wyjątkowo mały, jednak w środku okazywał się zaskakująco wielki. Właściciele najwyraźniej specjalizowali się w zaklęciach zmniejszająco — zwiększających, które pozwalały na przechowywanie wielu rzeczy na bardzo małej przestrzeni.

Podczas sobotniej wycieczki Harry'ego do Hogsmeade był to jego pierwszy przystanek, natomiast Ron skierował się do Miodowego Królestwa, a Hermiona postanowiła odwiedzić sklep Scrivenshafta. Skierował się od razu do działu z kuframi i zaczął go przeglądać. Natychmiast podszedł do niego sporych rozmiarów mężczyzna, który, jak Harry się dowiedział, był panem Lafole.

Harry od razu przeszedł do rzeczy nie będąc pewnym, ile czasu pozostało mu do tego, jak Ron i Hermiona go znajdą i będąc ciekawym, jakiego rodzaju czary zostały użyte przy produkcji kufrów.

Jak się dowiedział, mnóstwo czynników było potrzebnych do stworzenia jednego kufra. Harry dostał listę zawierającą wszelkie możliwe dodatki z adnotacją, które zaklęcia nie są ze sobą kompatybilne lub się neutralizują, przez co nie mogą ze sobą współdziałać.

Przejrzał listę zaznaczając wszystko, czego potrzebował, nie przejmując się ostateczną ceną. Jeśli ten kufer będzie mu służył tak dobrze, jak miał nadzieję, prawdopodobnie będzie korzystał z niego jeszcze wiele lat po skończeniu Hogwartu.

Kiedy oddał listę, pan Lafole poprosił go o wybranie jednego z wielu projektów. Harry zdecydował się na prosty, skromny, brązowy kufer, nie chcąc brać niczego ekstrawaganckiego, co zwracałoby powszechną uwagę. Im mniej będzie się on rzucał w oczy, tym lepiej.

Pan Lafole poinformował go, że wszystkie zaklęcia zostaną nałożone na kufer w ciągu trzech godzin i Harry z wielkim entuzjazmem przyjął to, że będzie go miał jeszcze tego samego dnia. Zapłacił z góry połowę ceny, resztę pozostawiając do momentu, kiedy odbierze zakup.

Opuścił sklep w samą porę, by dostrzec Hermionę wychodzącą ze Scrivenshafta z torbą pełną pergaminów i przyborów do pisania. Wspólnie poszli poszukać Rona, a następnie całą trójką skierowali się do Trzech Mioteł.

Kiedy już się w nich znaleźli, oczy Harry'ego spostrzegły podejrzanie wyglądającą scenę. W tylnim rogu pubu siedziała grupa raczej wrogo nastawionych goblinów otaczających Ludona Bagmana. Ron i Hermiona wydawali się niesamowicie zaciekawieni, dlaczego Bagman spędza czas z globlinami, ale Harry doskonale znał tego _powód_.

Wiedział już, że Bagman miał mały problem z hazardem. Właśnie fakt, że mężczyzna miał dług wobec goblinów był powodem, dla którego w listopadzie podzielił się z Harrym informacją, w jaki sposób smoki będą przydzielane reprezentantom.

W tym momencie pomysł zaświtał w głowie Harry'ego, a szeroki uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy. Jedynym problemem było pozbycie się Rona i Hermiony — i odciągniecie globlinów od Bagmana — żeby Harry mógł z nim porozmawiać.

Wraz z przyjaciółmi skierował się do jednego ze stolików, natomiast Ludo odwrócił się, zauważając Harry'ego. Jego oczy rozjaśniły się z ulgi i mężczyzna wymamrotał coś do swoich towarzyszy, po zaczął zmierzać w stronę trio.

— Witam, panie Potter! — zawołał, zerkając nerwowo na gobliny.

— Dzień dobry, panie Bagman — odparł grzecznie Harry. Ron i Hermiona spoglądali na nich podejrzliwie.

— Zastanawiałem się, czy mógłbym zamienić z tobą słówko… — zaczął, niepewnie kierując wzrok na dwoje towarzyszy Harry'ego — ...na osobności.

Harry starał się wyglądać na zmieszanego i nieco zaniepokojonego, choć w środku podskakiwał z radości. Spojrzał na przyjaciół przekazując im bez słów, że wszystko jest w porządku. Oboje wzruszyli ramionami i odeszli, wciąż wyglądając na zdumionych.

— Przejdźmy tam, co ty na to? — zaproponował Bagman, kierując Pottera w stronę odosobnionej części pubu. — Chciałem pogratulować ci niesamowitego pokazu podczas pierwszego zadania, Harry.

— Dziękuję, panie Bagman. Właściwie bardzo pomogła mi pańska podpowiedź w sprawie tego, w jaki sposób smoki będą przydzielane — odparł Harry, uśmiechając się do mężczyzny.

— Och? Naprawdę? — zdziwił się Bagman. — Cóż, cieszę się. Skoro jesteśmy już przy tym temacie, Harry, to zastanawiałem się, jak ci idzie rozwiązywanie wskazówki do drugiego zadania.

— Właściwie mam już ją rozpracowaną. Pracuję aktualnie nad kilkoma... taktykami.

Przez chwilę na twarzy mężczyzny pojawił się wyraz ulgi i nadziei, ale szybko udało mu się ją zamaskować.

— Ach, cóż, dobrze... dobrze to słyszeć, mój chłopcze. Jeśli jest coś, w czym mógłbym pomóc, cokolwiek...

— Właściwie teraz, kiedy pan o tym wspomniał zastanawiam się, czy mógłby mi pan odpowiedzieć na jedno pytanie.

— Och? To znaczy?

— Wskazówka mówi, że coś zostanie mi zabrane i ukryte gdzieś w Czarnym Jeziorze. Zastanawiałem się, czy może wie pan, co to będzie? I czy poinformują mnie o tym przed rozpoczęciem zadania, czy będę musiał szukać czegoś, nie wiedząc nawet, co to jest?

— Och! Och, to proste.

Harry uniósł oczekująco brew, zachęcając dawną gwiazdę quidditcha, żeby odpowiedziała na to cholerne pytanie.

— To znaczy?

Bagman rozejrzał się podejrzliwie, a następnie pochylił się, zniżając głos:

— Nie zabiorą ci _czegoś,_ ale _kogoś._

— Kogoś? — Harry zmarszczył brwi, zdezorientowany.

— Zgadza się. Kogoś, kto jest dla ciebie wyjątkowo ważny. On albo ona zostanie wprowadzona w magiczną śpiączkę i umiejscowiona gdzieś na dnie jeziora. W mieście syren, czy coś takiego, z tego, co zrozumiałem.

Harry wpatrywał się w mężczyznę z niedowierzaniem. To będzie _osoba_!

— W jaki sposób wybiorą tego kogoś? — zapytał ściszonym głosem.

— Czara podejmie decyzję. Imiona wybranych osób wypadną z czary parę dni przed drugim zadaniem.

Harry skinął powoli głową, zastanawiając się nad nowym odkryciem. Będzie musiał przetestować swoje zaklęcia lokalizujące w odniesieniu do znajdywania _ludzi_ , a nie tylko obiektów.

— Och! A czy powiedzą mi, kogo zabrali? — zapytał nagle.

— Nie, nie sądzę — odparł Bagman, kręcąc powoli głową.

 _Świetnie_ — pomyślał ponuro Harry.

Skrzywił się lekko w irytacji, po czym zamaskował to wyrazem wdzięczności.

— Och, jeszcze jedna rzecz.

— Tak, panie Potter?

— Czy ludzie będą w stanie zobaczyć, co dzieje się pod powierzchnią jeziora? Mam na myśli, czy będzie nad nami jakiś nadzór, dzięki czemu widzowie będą mogli nas oglądać?

— Nie... nie sądzę. Nie będziemy w stanie zobaczyć zbyt wiele, podczas gdy będziecie pod wodą. To nie będzie jakieś wyjątkowe widowisko. Z tego powodu nawet kłóciłem się o zmianę zadania na coś, co ludzie mogliby rzeczywiście oglądać, ale nikt się ze mną nie zgodził.

Harry uśmiechnął się z ulgą i przytaknął.

— Ach, cóż, szkoda. Bardzo panu dziękuję, panie Bagman.

— Och, niech pan o tym nikomu nie wspomina, panie Potter — odparł z szerokim uśmiechem, lecz po chwili zawahał się, a jego twarz przybrała bardzo zaniepokojony wyraz. — Ee... mam na myśli... _naprawdę_ lepiej, żeby pan o tym nie wspominał.

Harry zachichotał, uśmiechając się nieco złośliwie.

— Och, proszę się nie martwić. Ta rozmowa pozostanie między nami. Przy okazji, powodzenia z goblinami.

Bagman skrzywił się, spoglądając z powrotem na wciąż siedzące po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia istoty, które wpatrywały się w niego z obrzydzeniem.

Pożegnali się i Harry wrócił do stolika zajętego przez Rona i Hermionę, którzy aktualnie zamawiali lunch u Madam Rosmerty.

— O co chodziło? — zapytała natychmiast dziewczyna. Harry prychnął.

— Bagman ma dług wobec goblinów. Nie ma złota, więc założył się o to, kto wygra turniej. A właściwie konkretniej, postawił na mnie. Zaoferował mi, że podpowie mi, jak poradzić sobie z jajem na wypadek, gdybym jeszcze tego nie zrobił.

Hermiona sapnęła, wyglądając na strasznie oburzoną.

— Przecież to oszustwo!

Harry spojrzał na nią ostro i kazał ściszyć głos, na co ta z zażenowaniem opuściła głowę.

— Wiem o tym, Hermiono. To nie tak, że z tego skorzystałem. Rozwiązałem już tą zagadkę wieki temu, więc i tak nie potrzebowałbym z tym pomocy.

Dziewczyna wciąż marszczyła brwi, ale kiedy przybyły zamówione posiłki, ostatecznie dała sobie spokój.

Kiedy zjedli, Harry zajął się oglądaniem kilku sklepowych wystaw, a następnie wszedł do butiku zwanego „Codzienne stroje Schotta". Nigdy wcześniej nie był w tym sklepie, ale nigdy wcześniej nie przywiązywał też dużej wagi do jakości ubrań, które nosił pod szatą przez te wszystkie lata.

Sklep zaopatrzony był nie tylko w szaty i różnego rodzaju czarodziejskie stroje, ale także zapewniał niewielki wybór mugolskich ubrań. Tak samo jak w sklepie z kuframi, tak i tutaj za darmo oferowali zaklęcia nałożone na ubrania. Samoczyszczące, ocieplające, ochładzające, odporne na brud i wodę były tylko kilkoma przykładowymi.

Harry kazał nałożył zaklęcia dopasowujące rozmiar na każdą parę spodni, którą zakupił zakładając, że urośnie jeszcze kilka cali zanim eliksir przyspieszający przestanie działać. Nie czuł się zbyt dobrze z myślą, że jego kostki będą wystawać zza nogawek.

Zakupił pięć par dżinsów i dziesięć koszulek w różnych kolorach. Nie potrzebował niczego ekstrawaganckiego. Wystarczyła mu garderoba, którą będzie pasowała i nie będzie pełna dziur.

Kiedy wyszedł ze sklepu zorientował się, że jego kufer powinien być już gotowy, tak więc skierował się do sklepu Lafole'a i Pokeby'a.

Wśród czarów nałożonych na kufer znalazła się możliwość automatycznego zmniejszenia go poprzez dotknięcie różdżką konkretnego punktu znajdującego się na wieku. Funkcja ta była wyjątkowo przydatna, ponieważ nie miał możliwości zmniejszania i zwiększania kufra, kiedy znajdował się poza szkołą. Mógł wrzucić go do kieszeni będąc w pociągu i nie będzie musiał martwić się, że wuj Vernon zabierze mu go i zamknie z powrotem w komórce.

Schował swoje ubrania do kufra i dotknął różdżką zmniejszającego punktu. Kufer natychmiast zredukował się do rozmiaru pudełka od zapałek. Harry uśmiechnął się.

Zapłacił panu Lafole resztę sumy i skierował się w stronę szkoły. Kiedy tylko minął główne wejście do zamku, pospieszył w stronę pustej klasy. Skupił się ponownie na zaklęciu lokalizującym, wyczarowując wielkiego, czarnego węża i tym razem rozkazał mu znaleźć Hermionę.

Poczuł, że magia zaczyna działać i zobaczył, że wąż pełznie w powietrzu, kierując się ku głównym schodom.

Brak świadomości, kto został mu odebrany wciąż może stanowić problem, ale być może uda mu się rozpracować kto to będzie, zanim zadanie się rozpocznie. To będzie ktoś, kto nie będzie obecny na widowni podczas drugiego zadania. Będzie musiał po prostu znaleźć _tę osobę_. Miał nadzieję, że to zadziała.

Podążył za wielkim wężem poprzez zamek na siódme piętro, w stronę dziury pod portretem. Po wejściu do Pokoju Wspólnego zobaczył, że wąż zwinął się w kłębek wokół niczego nieświadomej Hermiony. Wyglądało to dziwnie, ale upewniło go, że jest jedyną osobą, która jest w stanie go zobaczyć. Mógł tylko wyobrazić sobie natychmiastową panikę, jaka wybuchłaby wśród Gyfonów, gdyby reszta uczniów była w stanie go zobaczyć. Prychnął na tę myśl i zakończył zaklęcie sprawiając, że wąż zniknął z jego pola widzenia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Kliknij [subscribe], by dostawać powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła [Midnightesse](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4071010/Midnightesse). Betowała [Panna Mi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Panna_Mi/).

Harry wszedł do Komnaty, wyjmując z kieszeni pomniejszony kufer i kładąc go na podłodze. Przyłożył do niego różdżkę, przywracając mu właściwy rozmiar.

Kufer miał z przodu trzy zatrzaski zaopatrzone w dwie dziurki od klucza i hasło; zależnie od tego, który zatrzask się otworzy, uzyska się dostęp do jednej z trzech przegród. Dwie przegrody z dodatkowymi zabezpieczeniami były przeznaczone właśnie na książki i sposób, w jaki działały był zdecydowanie fascynujący.

Kiedy otworzył jedną z przegród na książki, zastawał widok dwóch rzędów półek, które przesuwały się, cały czas ukazując kolejne. Przestrzeń była magicznie powiększona, więc nawet, jeśli książki wydawały się znikać w głębi kufra, tak naprawdę znikały w tej dodatkowej przestrzeni. Pułki można było przesuwać w nieskończoność i w ten sposób przeglądać wszystkie książki.

Harry nie miał pewności, jak to dokładnie działało, ale zdecydowanie zamierzał się tego dowiedzieć. Dodał „zaklęcia powiększające" do swojej listy „rzeczy wystarczająco bezpiecznych, by zapytać o nie nauczyciela" znajdującej się w oprawionym notatniku, którego używał do studiowania materiału pozaszkolnego.

Usiadł na podłodze przed kufrem i zaczął wyciągać wszystkie swoje książki. W ciągu ostatnich paru miesięcy zabrał całkiem pokaźną kolekcję, której połowa pochodziła z katalogu wysyłkowego Wydawnictwa Crespus. Szczerze mówiąc, to dla części zebranych przez niego książek nie wystarczyło już miejsca w jego starym kufrze, a to mogło być problematyczne, gdyż niektóre z nich były z całą pewnością wątpliwej natury i nie mógł tak po prostu zostawić ich na stoliku koło łóżka, wystawiając na widok swoich współlokatorów.

Początkowo zapakował je raczej chaotycznie do nowego kufra, ale potem stwierdził, że powinien je uporządkować, tak samo jak książki Salazara Slytherina, które zamierzał... _pożyczyć._

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobił, było oddzielenie „bezpiecznych" książek od tych bardziej wątpliwych. Bezpieczne książki włożył do jednej z przegród, której hasłem był „Quidditch". Jeśli Ron lub Hermiona kiedykolwiek będą musieli przynieść mu jakąś książkę z kufra, będzie mógł po prostu powiedzieć im, że książki znajdują się w drugiej przegrodzie i podać im hasło. Miło, bezpiecznie i bez podejrzeń.

Wszystkie _inne_ książki posegregował według tematyki i alfabetycznie w trzeciej przegrodzie, której przydzielił hasło w wężomowie. Wybrał _§ Notechus §_ , co było łacińską nazwą tygrysiego węża i pseudonimem, pod którym zamawiał książki z Wydawnictwa Crespus.

Podczas sortowania odłożył kilka z nich na bok, zamierzając poćwiczyć. Nie miał wiele czasu, by przeczytać książki, które zakupił u Crespusa, gdyż nie mógł ich tak po prostu wyciągnąć w Pokoju Wspólnym, a jeszcze mniej czasu miał na przećwiczenie znajdujących się w nich zaklęć, odkąd większość swoich pobytów w Komnacie spędził na ćwiczeniu transformacji. Teraz natomiast nastał dobry moment na to, by się tym zająć.

Wyprostował ramię nad głową, próbując pozbyć się spowodowanego zbyt długim siedzeniem na podłodze skurczu w plecach. Był zadowolony ze swojej pracy. Większość książek z biblioteki Slytherina, które dodał do swojej kolekcji należała prawdopodobnie do Riddle'a, jako że nie wyglądały na wystarczająco stare, by sam Salazar mógł je tu zostawić. Jakaś mała część niego była zaniepokojona tym, jak wiele książek Toma Riddle'a wzbudziło jego zainteresowanie i zaintrygowało go, ale szybko odpędził od siebie te wątpliwości.

Zabrał również dwie książki Slytherina dotyczące wężomagii.

Zerknął na dwie książki, z których zamierzał się uczyć i zmarszczył brwi. Toczył w sobie wewnętrzną walkę. Łatwo było się z tym zgodzić, kiedy tylko zamawiało się książki z listy, ale teraz, kiedy rzeczywiście planował _przećwiczyć_ to, co zawierały, czuł, że jego wnętrzności zawiązują się na supeł, przyprawiając go o mdłości.

Te książki w całości dotyczyły _czarnej magii._

Z pewnością nie były to najgorsze czarnomagiczne książki, jakie kupił, raczej coś w rodzaju wprowadzenia do lżejszych, mrocznych klątw. Przeczytał już parę książek dotyczących teorii czarnej magii, ale teraz po raz pierwszy zamierzał użyć prawdziwych zaklęć.

Na początku nie był pewny, jak właściwie _zamierza_ to zrobić. Większość, co oczywiste, była raczej destrukcyjna, a nie chciał miotać klątwami w ściany. Ostatnią rzeczą, której by potrzebował, byłoby zawalenie się Komnaty i zostanie w niej uwięzionym.

Pewnego dnia spacerował wzdłuż Komnaty i jego wzrok padł na gigantyczne zwłoki bazyliszka. Nagle poczuł olśnienie.

Bestia była odporna na magię. Większość zaklęć powinna zostać wciągnięta przez ciało, więc nie było żadnego ryzyka, że trafią one w ściany lub sufit Komnaty.

Wziął głęboki oddech i podniósł książkę.

To była tylko magia. I to cholernie przydatna magia. To wszystko. Nie było żadnego sensu w ignorowaniu całej gałęzi magii tylko dlatego, że była przerażająca dla tych, którzy byli za słabi, by się nią posługiwać. Harry nie był _słaby._

Podejmując decyzję, Harry wstał i skierował się do Komnaty Bazyliszka. W jednej ręce trzymał otwartą książkę, przeglądając kilka pierwszych zaklęć, podczas gdy w drugiej znajdował się jego notatnik.

Tytuł książki brzmiał: _„Księga Mroku Sceadwiana, Tom I: Czarna Magia, która naprawdę boli, ale nie zabija_ ". Miał już w notesie parę zdań dotyczących zaklęć, których chciał wypróbować i informacji na temat tego, na której stronie mógł je znaleźć.

Miał dwie listy. Pierwsza zawierała zaklęcia wpływające w jakiś sposób na otoczenie. Te zaklęcia mógł spokojnie przećwiczyć na bazyliszku. Druga lista dotyczyła zaklęć, które uznał za przydatne i które są przeznaczone tylko i wyłącznie do zaatakowania drugiego człowieka.

Wciąż mógł je przećwiczyć, ale nie będzie w stanie stwierdzić, czy rzucił je prawidłowo i obserwować efektów, dopóki nie rzuci ich na żywą osobę.

Otworzył notes na pierwszej liście, czytając swoje notatki.

 _Scateren glaesum —_ sprawia, że wszystkie gładkie powierzchnie pękają i rozbijają się niczym szkło. Patrz str. 98.

 _Khnwos —_ całkowicie niszczy materię danego przedmiotu. Patrz str. 142.

 _Dimoliri —_ burzy małe struktury w gruzy. Patrz str. 52.

 _Collabi —_ niszczy wszystko w obrębie danej przestrzeni. Patrz str. 151.

 _Quassare —_ tworzy czarny wir, który wsysa w siebie wszystko dookoła. Patrz str. 172

 _Screade —_ klątwa przecinająca, może przeciąć praktycznie wszystko. Patrz str. 208.

Harry przygryzł wewnętrzną stronę policzka zastanawiając się, którą wypróbować pierwszą. Czy _Screade_ , która może przeciąć prawie wszystko, będzie w stanie przeciąć ciało bazyliszka?

Klątwy tnące zawsze są przydatne, a gdyby ta _mroczna_ klątwa tnąca była w stanie przeciąć nawet coś takiego, jak skóra bazyliszka, _z pewnością_ mogłaby być bardzo przydatna również w innych sytuacjach. A już na pewno bardziej przydatna niż _diffindo..._ Postanowił zacząć od tego i otworzył książkę na stronie 208, ponownie czytając akapit dotyczący tej klątwy.

Parę minut później był już gotowy. Stanął przed wężem i wycelował w niego różdżką.

Uznał, że najpierw powinien parokrotnie przećwiczyć wymawianie inkantacji na głos, a dopiero potem spróbować rzucić je niewerbalnie, ponieważ nigdy wcześniej nie rzucał tego typu zaklęć. Wycelował w środek ciała bazyliszka, skupiając wokół siebie swoją magię i zawołał:

— _Screade!_

Poczuł nagłą, ogromną falę magii przechodzącą przez całe jego ciało do różdżki. Czarny promień z fioletowymi przebłyskami wystrzelił z jej końca, pomknął w stronę ciała węża i uderzył w nie z pełną mocą. Harry sapnął, czując jak jego kolana miękną i nagle znalazł się parę stóp niżej, mrugając w oszołomieniu.

Magia, która go wypełniła była tak surowa i intensywna. Po prostu... po prostu _niesamowita!_

Nie był przygotowany na coś takiego. Nie mógł tego w żadnym stopniu porównać do używania zwykłej, neutralnej magii. Jeśli już, bliżej było temu do jego wężomagii. Tylko... _więcej._

Harry zebrał się w sobie i wstał. Jego oczy błyszczały dziwną ekstazą. Czuł, jakby całe jego ciało stanęło w _ogniu_. Nie potrafił tego inaczej opisać. Skierował różdżkę ponownie na bazyliszka i rzucił zaklęcie jeszcze raz.

Znów sapnął i zadrżał lekko z powodu intensywności zaklęcia, ale tym razem utrzymał się na nogach. Wypróbował zaklęcie jeszcze parę razy i nawet nie zorientował się, kiedy zaczął się szaleńczo śmiać, ledwo łapiąc powietrze. Im więcej razy skupiał w sobie magię i rzucał zaklęcie, tym lepiej się czuł. Po jakimś czasie czuł się już tak lekko, że zaczął się nieznacznie chwiać, a jego śmiech przemienił się w przytłumiony chichot. Opuścił różdżkę, mrugając z zaskoczenia.

Kilka jego pierwszych ataków nie uszkodziło bazyliszka w żaden sposób, ale po jakimś czasie jego zaklęcia zaczęły powodować rzeczywiste _szkody_. Część węża, na której skupił swój atak była teraz naznaczona płytkimi przecięciami.

Z gardła Harry'ego wydobył się kolejny chichot, tym razem zszokowany.

Moc. Tak wiele niesamowitej, surowej, wybornej mocy. To było oszałamiające. Wciąż mógł ją poczuć, krążyła w jego żyłach powodując, że jego umysł zachodził dziwną, euforyczną mgłą. Ale uwielbiał to. Och, Merlinie, jak bardzo to uwielbiał.

_Więcej._

Harry spojrzał w dół na porzuconą na podłodze wraz z jego notatnikiem książkę. Podniósł z ziemi obie rzeczy, wpatrując się w nie szerokimi, głodnymi oczami. Najpierw otworzył notatnik, wybierając kolejne zaklęcie.

 _Quassare —_ tworzy czarny wir, który wsysa w siebie wszystko dookoła.

 _Brzmi ciekawie..._ — pomyślał, a na jego ustach pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

Otworzył książkę na odpowiedniej stronie i szybko przejrzał pełny opis zaklęcia. Miał poczucie, że za bardzo się pospieszył, ale nie mógł się doczekać, by je wypróbować. By znowu to poczuć.

Odłożył książkę na ziemię i z powrotem skupił się na bazyliszku. Wycelował różdżką w ten sam obszar, który atakował wcześniej, teraz nieco poharatany. Znów wypełniła go odurzająca czarna magia. Skupił ją z łatwością, pozwalając jej krążyć po całym swoim ciele. Zrelaksował się, przymykając oczy, po czym zamrugał i ponownie zwrócił uwagę na bazyliszka. Celując różdżką, zawołał:

— _Quassare!_

Na początku wydawało mu się, że w ogóle nic się nie stało, ale po chwili poczuł kłębiącą się magię. Nie było to nic tak potężnego, jak klątwa tnąca, co spowodowało, że Harry skrzywił się. Skupił się po raz kolejny, tym razem używając większej ilości magii. Próbując kontrolować swój nierówny oddech, ponownie wycelował.

— _Quassare!_

W miejscu, które wskazywał pojawiła się w powietrzu maleńka, czarna kulka. Przez chwilę pulsowała, powiększając się, ale po chwili znowu zmalała, aż w końcu po paru sekundach zniknęła z głośnym trzaskiem.

Poczuł w sobie jeszcze więcej cudownych, mrowiących wibracji i uświadomił sobie, co najprawdopodobniej zrobił źle. Podniósł książkę i ponownie przeczytał akapit dotyczący tego zaklęcia, a następnie powrócił do węża.

Po raz kolejny uniósł różdżkę, skupiając wokół siebie czarną magię i wykrzyknął:

— _Quassare!_

Czarna kula znów się pojawiła, zawisając zaraz obok miejsca, w którym ciało bazyliszka poprzecinane było bliznami. Urosła do rozmiaru jakichś dwóch stóp średnicy i przez ten krótki moment Harry poczuł potężną euforię, połączoną z dumą i oszołomieniem. Następnie kula znów zaczęła się zmniejszać, aż w końcu zniknęła z cichym pyknięciem.

Tam, gdzie wcześniej znajdowała się kula, teraz nie było nic. Część bazyliszka w kształcie idealnego półkola po prostu zniknęła. Harry mógł zobaczyć warstwy skóry, mięśni i kości, które zostały obnażone przez czarną, magiczną kulę.

 _A to było ciało bazyliszka!_ — pomyślał Harry z niepohamowaną radością. Bazyliszki są niesamowicie potężne i powinny być „odporne na magię". — _Najwyraźniej niewystarczająco na potężną, czarną magię_ — zachichotał mentalnie.

Zamknął oczy i zadrżał, wypuszczając powietrze w powolnym, nierównym oddechu. Całe jego ciało wydawało się niesamowicie lekkie. To było jakby najpotężniejsze endorfiny zalały cały jego system nerwowy, przyjemnym ogniem paląc każdy jego nerw.

Harry wziął jeszcze parę głębokich wdechów, po czym otworzył oczy, znów uśmiechając się szeroko. Ogarniająca radość powodowała, że czuł się nieco nienormalnie. W tym momencie był zbyt szalony, by racjonalnie analizować swoje myśli i działania. Wszystko skupiało się tylko na tym uczuciu euforii, nic innego nie miało znaczenia.

Zachęcony swoimi osiągnięciami, wyczarował kolejną czarną kulę, osiągając podobne rezultaty, jak za poprzednim razem. Jeszcze kilkakrotnie rzucił zaklęcie. Raz za razem kierował różdżkę w stronę bazyliszka, mrucząc „ _Quassare"_ i śmiejąc się lekko pod nosem, pozostawiając na skórze węża pełno okrągłych dziur różnej wielkości. Odkrył, że kiedy rzuca zaklęcie szybciej, stwarzane przez niego kule były mniejsze, ale nie mniej efektywne.

Zaczął ponownie ćwiczyć klątwę _Screade_ , rzucając jąw różnych odstępach czasu, powtarzając swój sukces i tnąc ciało węża na kawałki. Czuł, że musi spróbować czegoś innego. Całe jego ciało pulsowało, a mięśnie napięły się potrzebą działania. Rzucał zaklęcia raz po raz, opanowując je do perfekcji.

Robił wszystko, co tylko mogło stworzyć mu wymówkę, by bez przerwy otaczać się tą niesamowitą magią.

Około trzeciej nad ranem Harry leżał na podłodze, jego szaleńczy chichot po jakimś czasie zesłabł i teraz był już ledwo słyszalny. Nie wiedział, jak długo tak leżał, ale w końcu zamrugał i poczuł, że jego umysł zaczyna się rozjaśniać.

Zmusił się, by usiąść i skrzyżował nogi na brudnej podłodze, dokładnie przed okaleczonym ciałem bazyliszka. Był on nieźle zmasakrowany i Harry'emu zajęło chwilę, by zrozumieć, że to on to zrobił. To nie wydawało się możliwe.

Miał raczej wrażenie, że to był jakiś absurdalny sen.

To po prostu nie było możliwe, żeby _Harry_ był wystarczająco potężny, żeby móc spowodować takie szkody u tysiącletniego magicznego stworzenia. Tak samo, jak nie było możliwe, by cokolwiek było w stanie wywołać tak cudowne uczucie. Dlatego to _musiał_ być sen. To nie mogło być prawdziwe.

Tyle, że było.

Naprawdę to zrobił. Całkowicie zatracił się w magii, w tej niemożliwej do opisania przyjemności, która go wypełniła. Kiedy jego umysł powoli zaczął znowu pracować i rozumieć, co się stało, coraz bardziej rosło również jego przerażenie.

Czy to naprawdę był on?

Tak.

Nie mógł obwinić o to swojego towarzysza. To, co się stało, zrobił tylko i wyłącznie Harry. Wiedział o tym. Czarna magia sprawiała, że czuł się tak dobrze, iż oddał jej się w całości. Chciał, żeby przejęła nad nim kontrolę.

I nadal chce.

Wypuścił drżący oddech, czując dreszcz przebiegający mu po kręgosłupie. Na wspomnienie tego, jak _czuł się_ pod wpływem magii jego żołądek wypełniło cudowne, ciepłe uczucie.

Pochylił głowę, opierając czoło o kolana. Zacisnął pięści na włosach, zamykając oczy.

Co się z nim do diabła działo?

 

———

 

Przez następne parę dni Harry starał się trzymać z dala od Komnaty. Naprawdę się starał. Przestał nawet ćwiczyć swoją transformację. Wiedział, że kiedy zejdzie na dół, jego wzrok natychmiast skieruje się na ciało bazyliszka, a to przypomni mu, jak czuł się pod wpływem czarnej magii.

Czy to właśnie było to, co ona robi z ludźmi? Tak silnie na nich oddziałuje? W kilku książkach o czarnej magii czytał opisy sposobu, w jaki czarna magia uzależnia, ale nigdy nie oczekiwał, że to będzie tak silne, tak natychmiastowe. A stosowane przez niego zaklęcia nie były nawet wyjątkowo mroczne. W porównaniu do innych, o których czytał, można było uznać je za lekkie.

Pomimo wszystkich wysiłków silnej woli Harry'ego, chłopak nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że stoi pośrodku Komnaty, wpatrując się w zdewastowane ciało węża i pragnąc zrobić to jeszcze raz, jednocześnie będąc tym absolutnie przerażonym.

 _Musisz... zmierzyć się z tym... zamiast bać się... tego_ — wyszeptał głos jego towarzysza z tyłu głowy Harry'ego. Potter wzdrygnął się, zaskoczony jego nagłą obecnością.

Jego towarzysz nie dał o sobie znać podczas jego „sesji treningowej" parę dni temu. Kiedy zeszłej nocy Harry zagłębił się w swoim umyśle, pragnął oczyścić umysł z całego incydentu. Próbował się uspokoić i zrelaksować, zamiast bez przerwy się tym wszystkim martwić. Jego towarzysz uszanował jego wolę i nawet słowem nie wspomniał o całym wydarzeniu.

— _Co masz na myśli?_ — zapytał Harry drżącym głosem.

_Magia kontroluje cię... tylko dlatego... że jest nowa... jesteś nieprzystosowany... do niej. Będzie cię kontrolować... tak długo, dopóki... jej nie okiełznasz._

Harry przygryzł wargę, zerkając na kuszące ciało bazyliszka.

— _Ale czułem się, jakbym był szalony... Co... co by się stało, gdybym kiedyś użył czarnej magii w trakcie bitwy i znów się w niej zatracił? Mógłbym kogoś zabić i sprawiłoby mi to przyjemność... A potem bym wrócił do siebie i już zawsze się za to nienawidził._

_Dlatego... musisz ćwiczyć... żeby nauczyć się to kontrolować. Okiełznać mrok w tobie... i wykorzystać go... do swoich celów... inaczej będzie on kontrolował ciebie._

_Musisz ćwiczyć tutaj... gdzie nie zrobisz nikomu krzywdy... tutaj możesz okiełznać mrok... rozwinąć go w sobie... sprawić, że będzie słuchał... **twoich** rozkazów._

Harry pokiwał powoli głową. Przedstawiony mu argument był racjonalny i jeśli prawdą było, że ćwiczenia pozwolą mu to kontrolować, warto było spróbować. Musiał też przyznać, że istniała pewna część niego, która po prostu cieszyła się z faktu, że ma wymówkę, by dalej używać czarnej magii. Dalej czuć ten dreszcz.

Harry próbować odpędzić falę szalonej radości, która go ogarnęła i zamknął oczy.

 _Mogę ci pomóc..._ — wyszeptał głos jego towarzysza, powodując u Pottera kolejny dreszcz.

Powoli otworzył oczy, ponownie kiwając głową. Kącik jego ust uniósł się, a w oczach zapłonął ogień. Podjął już decyzję. Zamierzał to zrobić.

I, do cholery, był podekscytowany.

 

———

 

Harry już automatycznie za każdym razem, kiedy używał mapy, sprawdzał na niej również lokalizację Moody'ego i Croucha. Nie zajęło mu długo dojście do wniosku, że dzieje się coś bardzo dziwnego.

Przede wszystkim, Moody _nigdy_ nie opuszczał swojego gabinetu.

Dosłownie. Kropka opatrzona nazwiskiem "Alastor Moody" nigdy jeszcze nie przesunęła się choćby o cal. Za to kropka Bartemiusza Croucha przez cały czas znajdowała się na terenie szkoły, co nie miało sensu, biorąc pod uwagę, że mężczyzna był wysoko postawionym, pełnoetatowym pracownikiem Ministerstwa i nie miał żadnego powodu ku temu, by przebywać w szkole.

Bartemiusz Crouch spędzał również podejrzanie wiele czasu w gabinecie Moody'ego, a także w jego klasie.

Czy Crouch udawał, że jest Moodym? Jeśli tak, to z pewnością używał Eliksiru Wielosokowego, a to tłumaczyłoby, dlaczego myszkował po magazynie Snape'a. Ale dlaczego, do cholery, Crouch miałby robić coś takiego? Harry nie był w stanie tego zrozumieć. To nie miało sensu!

Tak czy inaczej, Harry był bardziej niż pewien, że mężczyzna, którego widuje co tydzień na lekcji _nie jest_ Alastorem Moodym.

Pewnego razu na zajęciach Harry wyciągnął pod ławką mapę i aktywował ją Podniósł wzrok na wykładającą właśnie na przedzie sali osobę, która wyglądała jak Szalonooki Moody, jednak kropka znajdująca na mapie dokładnie w tym samym miejscu wyraźnie mówiła, że stoi tam Bartemiusz Crouch.

To było po prostu... dziwne! Co się do cholery działo? I czy ktokolwiek inny o tym wiedział?

 

———

 

Pozostały trzy tygodnie do drugiego zadania. W tym tygodniu miał wziąć ostatnią dawkę eliksiru przyspieszającego i Harry nie mógł się doczekać momentu, kiedy będzie miał to już za sobą.

Neville przeszkodził mu parę razy, kiedy przyjmował swoją poranną porcję eliksirów, ponieważ poranny harmonogram Longbottoma był podobny do Harry'ego, ale przynajmniej nie miał żadnego problemu z przebywaniem razem z Harrym w łazience. Dean i Seamus wciąż byli dość niepewni, zwłaszcza jeśli chodziło o kwestię łazienki, ale już nie okazywali tego tak, jak na początku.

Zwykle zachowywali się po prostu niezręcznie.

Harry zrobił znaczny postęp w swojej wężowej transformacji. Udało mu się przetransformować swoje obie nogi w jedną całość, a także zamienić kości bioder i nóg w przedłużony kręgosłup.

Było to zdecydowanie dziwne doświadczenie, ale robił to codziennie od czterech dni i zaczynał się do tego powoli przyzwyczajać.

Wciąż nie zaabsorbował jeszcze swoich rąk i ramion w podłużne ciało węża, choć były już one o wiele krótsze. Był pewien, że jest już bardzo blisko całkowitego zakończenia transformacji.

Ćwiczenia czarnej magii również szły świetnie. Od czasu, kiedy ćwiczył regularnie, zaczął kontrolować swoją irracjonalną potrzebę rzucania zaklęć. Poświęcał jej godzinę każdej nocy, ale nigdy więcej. Nawet zaczarował zegarek na swojej ręce tak, by po upływie godziny stawał się bardzo gorący. Zegarek parzył go aż do momentu, w którym przestał ćwiczyć.

Przez pierwsze parę tygodni ćwiczeń pozwoliło mu to wyrwać się z transu. Teraz już nie potrzebował tego i odzyskiwał kontrolę nad sobą, z własnej woli przerywając ćwiczenia, kiedy tylko usłyszał alarm.

Jego towarzysz był z nim przez większość sesji czarnej magii. Nie odzywał się przez większość czasu, ale okazjonalnie udzielał mu wskazówek i uspokajał go, kiedy Harry tracił nad sobą panowanie.

Potter wciąż _uwielbiał_ sposób, w jaki magia wypełniała go, kiedy jej używał. Uczucie, jakie powodowała czarna magia było o wiele lepsze niż to pochodzące od neutralnej magii. Było także o wiele silniejsze.

Jego towarzysz miał rację mówiąc, że Harry musi po prostu ćwiczyć. Im silniejsza stawała się jego magia, tym większą Gryfon miał nad nią kontrolę.

Zauważył także, że w miarę ćwiczeń niegdyś szare wnętrze jego umysłu znów zaczęło zmieniać swój wygląd. Teraz przywodziło na myśl niebo w nocy, a przynajmniej tak to sobie wyobrażał. Podłoże wciąż było szare, ale ściany i nieistniejący sufit zaczęły zachodzić głęboką czernią.

Ciemność była kojąca.

Wydawało się, że również jego towarzysz jest zadowolony z tej zmiany. Był teraz w stanie spędzić w ciągu dnia dłuższy czas w głowie Harry'ego. Twierdził, że teraz o wiele łatwiej jest mu dopasować się do magii Pottera.

Harry nie był idiotą.

Wiedział, co to oznacza.

Jego rdzeń się zmieniał. Czy naprawdę był tak jasny, zanim to wszystko jeszcze się zaczęło? Teraz trudno było mu w to uwierzyć, ale pamiętał, jak wnętrze jego umysłu pokrywała czysta biel. Czy umysł był odwzorowaniem rdzenia?

To była tylko teoria, ale dla niego wydawało się to raczej oczywiste.

Jego rdzeń magiczny, wcześniej całkowicie jasny, podczas ostatnich czterech miesięcy w jakiś sposób stał się całkowicie mroczny.

A co najdziwniejsze, naprawdę nie potrafił się tym przejmować.

Zdecydowanie wolał go w tej odsłonie.

 

———

 

Harry skierował się na śniadanie, podążając za Ronem i Nevillem. Był piątek i jednocześnie nie mógł się doczekać, jak i bał się przyjęcia dzisiejszej nocy ostatniej dawki eliksiru. Jego umysł wypełniony był zaklęciami, które planował dzisiaj przećwiczyć, tak więc usiadł przy stole Gryfonów nie poświęcając niczemu zbyt wiele uwagi i odruchowo skupiając się od razu na swoim talerzu.

— Hermiona? Wszystko... wszystko w porządku? — usłyszał głos Ginny i podniósł wzrok, spoglądając ze zmieszaniem na dwie dziewczyny.

Hermiona prychnęła, próbując zamaskować wyraz swojej twarzy, unosząc wysoko głowę i zaciskając szczękę.

— W porządku — odparła lakonicznie.

Teraz Harry był _naprawdę_ zdezorientowany. Spoglądał to na Ginny, to na Hermionę, próbując domyślić się, co było nie tak. W następnym momencie zauważył dwa magazyny „Czarownica", które leżały na stole zarówno przed Ginny, jak i przed Hermioną. Skrzywił się na ich widok. Przechylił głowę na tyle, by móc stwierdzić, iż artykuł opatrzony jest zrobionym podczas ostatniego zadania zdjęciem Wiktora Kruma, krzywiącego się i usiłującego schować za krawędzią. Notka o autorze pod artykułem wyraźnie informowała, że napisany został przez Ritę Skeeter.

— Co Skeeter znowu zrobiła? — zapytał, ledwo tłumiąc warknięcie.

Ginny zerknęła na Harry'ego, po czym niepewnie skierowała wzrok z powrotem na Hermionę, jakby bojąc się odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

— Ona, ee... napisała raczej wredny artykuł o Hermionie i Krumie — wyjaśniła, patrząc przepraszająco na Grangerównę.

Głowa Rona podniosła się znad talerza i chłopak skierował na nich wzrok, krzywiąc się ze wściekłością.

— Co znowu o Krumie? — zapytał z ustami pełnymi jedzenia.

— Nawet nie zaczynaj, Ron — wysyczała Ginny. — Nie teraz.

Weasley rzucił swojej siostrze oburzone spojrzenie i zerknął zmrużonymi oczami na gazetę. Prychnął na widok zdjęcia Kruma, po czym skupił się z powrotem na swoim jedzeniu.

Harry usłyszał, jak Hermiona próbuje zagłuszyć kolejne pociągnięcie nosem i dostrzegł ból na jej twarzy, który dziewczyna próbowała zamaskować. Zerknął z powrotem na ten cholerny magazyn, czując, jak zaczyna się w nim gotować gniew. Właściwie to był zaskoczony intensywnością tych emocji, zwłaszcza, że ostatnio tak naprawdę niezbyt przepadał za swoimi niegdysiejszymi przyjaciółmi. Byli raczej środkiem do osiągnięcia celu, a celem było nie zwracanie na siebie uwagi i nie wzbudzanie podejrzeń. Dopóki wciąż okazjonalnie bywał miły i przyjazny, oraz częściej wydawał się szczęśliwy niż nieszczęśliwy, ludzie z pewnością nie wpadną na to, że w komnacie Salazara Slytherina w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi ćwiczy czarną magię.

Ale wciąż jednak nie stracił całej swojej opiekuńczości wobec nich. Poza tym, byli _jego_ , a wszystko, co ta paskudna dziwka Skeeter robiła i co było związane z nim, wzbudzało w nim wściekłość. Harry bronił tego, co należało do niego.

Wyciągnął rękę, sięgając po leżący przed Ginny tygodnik, ale Hermiona zdążyła odepchnąć jego dłoń, przez co Harry skrzywił się. Szybko spróbował zamaskować swój wyraz twarzy, ale na szczęście Hermiona nie zamierzała nawiązać z nim kontaktu wzrokowego, tak więc nie zauważyła wściekłości na jego twarzy.

— Lepiej tego nie czytaj — zaprotestowała ostro, wciąż wpatrując się w stół.

Wściekły potwór wewnątrz Harry'ego rósł z każdą chwilą, warcząc wewnętrznie i sycząc, ale na zewnątrz pozostał spokojny.

— Co. Ona. Napisała? — zapytał powoli, ze wszystkich sił starając się kontrolować bestię wewnątrz niego.

— Nieważne — odparła, w końcu spoglądając mu w oczy.

Przez długą, niezręczną minutę Harry utrzymał kontakt wzrokowy. W końcu zmusił się do odepchnięcia od siebie złości. Dorwie gazetę później i sam przekona się, co ta krowa znowu wymyśliła. Hermiona z całą pewnością wyglądała na zdecydowanie zbyt zawstydzona.

— W porządku — poddał się, skupiając z powrotem na swoim talerzu.

 

———

 

— Harry? Możemy pogadać? — dobiegł go głos Hermiony, kiedy wieczorem przeszedł przez dziurę pod portretem. Harry wracał właśnie z treningu w Komnacie i był tak zmęczony, że modlił się o spokój. Zwykle po treningu jego temperament był nieco trudniejszy do opanowania i nie był w stanie tak jak zwykle utrzymywać swojej maski na twarzy.

W związku z tym zrozumiałe było, iż nie był zbyt chętny, by przychylić się do jej prośby. Jednak coś w głosie Hermiony sprawiło, że westchnął — w większości z frustracji — i ustąpił.

— Jasne, Miona. O co chodzi? — odparł, odwracając się do niej i przybierając najbardziej sympatyczny wyraz twarzy, na jaki mógł się zdobyć przy swoim obecnym stanie umysłu.

— Pamiętasz, jak nie mogłeś wykombinować, w jaki sposób Skeeter dowiedziała się o tym, że jesteś... gejem?

— Tak? — przytaknął Harry z odrobiną irytacji.

— Ty i Fleur rozmawialiście o tym po balu, ale nikogo w pobliżu nie było, prawda?

— Zgadza się — odparł krótko. Nie miał teraz ani chęci, ani cierpliwości, żeby się nad tym zastanawiać. Jeśli dziewczyna szybko nie dotrze do meritum, Harry naprawdę nie ręczył za siebie.

— Cóż, niektóre rzeczy, które napisała w tym... artykule o mnie... Nie ma szans, żeby się o nich dowiedziała. Nikogo tam nie było i pytałam o to Wiktora, on też nie ma pojęcia, skąd o tym wiedziała. Był naprawdę wściekły. _Wiem_ , że on nikomu o tym nie powiedział.

— Więc sądzisz, że Skeeter zna jakiś tajemniczy sposób na to, żeby podsłuchiwać czyjeś rozmowy? — zapytał Harry niecierpliwie, chcąc mieć już tą konwersację za sobą.

— Dokładnie!

Harry odetchnął głęboko, wraz z wypuszczanym powietrzem starając się pozbyć irytacji. Wcześniej sam już o tym myślał, ale dziewczyna miała rację. Będzie musiał poświęcić temu więcej uwagi.

— Cóż, nie ma wstępu do zamku. Od czasu pierwszego zadania Dumbledore zakazał jej wchodzić na teren szkoły. Mogę poszukać jej nazwiska na mapie. Sprawdzę, czy nie kręci się po zamku pod peleryną — niewidką albo jakimś zaklęciem niewidzialności. Ale możliwe jest też, że ma kogoś, kto dla niej szpieguje.

— Sądzisz, że może używać obrazów lub duchów?

Harry potrząsnął głową.

— Obrazy by jej nie pomogły, są lojalne dyrektorowi. Duchy też, za wyjątkiem Irytka, ale zauważyłbym go, gdyby kręcił gdziekolwiek w pobliżu, kiedy rozmawiałem z Fleur.

— A podczas rozmowy, którą najwyraźniej podsłuchała Wiktor i ja nie byliśmy nawet w szkole.

— Gdzie byliście?

Hermiona zarumieniła się.

— Nad jeziorem. Siedzieliśmy pod wierzbą.

— Ach — Harry pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową. To było najbardziej znane miejsce, do którego uczniowie chodzili się obściskiwać. — Cóż, mapa nie pokaże mi błoni, tylko wnętrze zamku, ale będę miał oczy otwarte.

— W porządku. Ja tak samo — zawahała się przez chwilę, po czym spojrzała przyjacielowi w oczy. — Dziękuję, Harry.

— Nie wspominaj o tym.

 

———

 

W niedzielne popołudnie Harry obudził się po przyjęciu ostatniej dawki eliksiru przyspieszającego. Stanął przed ogromnym, wiszącym na ścianie lustrem, podziwiając rezultaty swojej pracy i bólu, który musiał znosić.

W porównaniu do tego, jak wyglądał na początku roku szkolnego, był teraz o jakieś siedem cali wyższy. Jego ramiona były szersze i nieco bardziej umięśnione, tak samo jak przedramiona, które były solidniejsze i nie wystawały już z nich kości. Jego nogi również były o wiele mniej chuderlawe, niż kiedyś.

Jego klatka piersiowa, biodra i kręgosłup nie wystawały już spod skóry i zupełnie nie były widoczne. Zdecydowanie podobało mu się to, co widział.

Uśmiechnął się łobuzersko w stronę lustra, obracając się we wszystkie strony i wpatrując w swoje odbicie.

— Cóż, sam bym na siebie poleciał — zażartował, parskając śmiechem w stronę swojego odbicia. Wyglądał na starszego niż czternaście lat. Mógłby teraz spokojnie uchodzić za szesnastolatka.

Zachodzące w nim zmiany następowały stopniowo na przestrzeni ostatnich dwóch miesięcy i był raczej pewny, że nikt w szkole nie zwrócił na nie uwagi. Miał jednak świadomość, że osoby, które nie widują go codziennie, natychmiast zauważą tę drastyczną metamorfozę.

Cóż, nie obchodziło go to. Zawsze mógł się wytłumaczyć, że zmiany te nastąpiły naturalnie w długim czasie.

W końcu westchnął z zadowoleniem, zakładając koszulkę, a na nią szatę. W ramach nagrody zamierzał udać się na zasłużoną drzemkę prosto do Wieży Gryffindoru.

 

———

 

_Uniósł różdżkę, celując w sam środek manekina, którego wyczarował. Z każdym dniem skupianie magii przychodziło mu coraz prościej, nawet w tym absurdalnie żałosnym ciele. Jego magia wciąż rosła i był coraz bardziej zniecierpliwiony oraz podekscytowany perspektywą ostatecznego odzyskania ciała._

_Przywołał swoją magię, która natychmiast odpowiedziała na jego wezwanie. Wciąż było czuć, że z powodu jego aktualnego, żałosnego ciała robi to niechętnie, ale był potężny. Magia to wyczuwała i słuchała jego woli._

_Wypowiedział w myślach zaklęcie, a jasny, pomarańczowy promień wystrzelił z jego różdżki i eksplodował, gdy dotarł do manekina._

_Z jego ust wydobył się złowieszczy, ale zadowolony śmiech. Brakowało mu tego uczucia. Prawie tak bardzo, jak książek._

_Rzucił kolejną klątwę, a potem kolejną. Magia otaczała go, wibrowała wokół niego, kiedy bez żadnego wysiłku podporządkowywał ją swojej woli._

_Jego wytrzymałość wciąż pozostawiała wiele do życzenia, a ciało męczyło się znacznie szybciej, niż jego umysł, ale to i tak był pewien postęp._

_Zawołał swoje lewitujące krzesło, wskoczył na nie i westchnął z zadowoleniem, w końcu pozwalając odpocząć swojemu ciału. Skierował krzesło w stronę gabinetu, ale zamiast usiąść przy biurku, podleciał do ogromnego okna i jednym machnięciem różdżki rozsunął ciężkie zasłony, wpuszczając do środka oślepiające promienie słoneczne. Poczuł przyjemne ciepło, kiedy zetknęły się z jego skórą. Przez większość czasu w jego posiadłości panował duży chłód._

_Za oknem znajdował się wielki dziedziniec z niezadbanym, przerośniętym ogrodem. W tle mógł zobaczyć całe Little Hangleton, gdyż był teraz na drugim piętrze, a posiadłość znajdowała się na wzgórzu._

_Syczący dźwięk za jego plecami sprawił, że na jego pozbawionej ust twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Nagini wślizgnęła się do pokoju, owijając się wokół krzesła w taki sposób, by mógł wciągnąć drobną, kościstą dłoń i jej dotknąć. Zamruczał z zadowoleniem, czując pod palcami jej gładkie łuski. Zasyczała z przyjemności, szczęśliwa, że znajduje się o boku swojego pana. Powiedziała mu o tym, a także poinformowała, że jest głodna i chciałaby, aby pozwolił jej odwiedzić miejscowy park, żeby mogła zjeść jedno z bawiących się tam dzieci._

_Zachichotał, odpowiadając, że musi ograniczyć swoją dietę do zwierząt żyjących w lesie. Nagini nadąsała się, ale nie drążyła tematu._

  * _Ach, Kochana, wiem, że jesteś znudzona i sfrustrowana. Ja również. Ale niedługo będziemy mogli opuścić to miejsce, a ja będę mógł wreszcie kontynuować swoją pracę § — wysyczał do niej, czule głaszcząc ją po głowie palcem._



 

———

 

Pozostały trzy tygodnie do drugiego zadania i Harry biegł właśnie przez drugie piętro w dół wielkimi schodami, kierując się w stronę sali wejściowej. Na twarzy malował mu się triumfalny uśmiech.

Udało mu się.

W końcu udało mu się całkowicie zakończyć transformację. Zamieniał się w wielkiego, wodnego węża i był w stanie zrobić to z łatwością. Cała przemiana zajmowała mu mniej niż minutę i uważał, że wreszcie jest gotowy, by spróbować przemienić się pod wodą.

Miał trzy tygodnie na to, by poćwiczyć pływanie w cholernie zimnym jeziorze oraz używanie zaklęcia ocieplającego i bąblogłowy. Był całkowicie pewny, że ma wystarczająco dużo czasu, ale mimo tego nie mógł doczekać się początku ćwiczeń.

Opuścił zamek, biegnąc przez błonia w stronę jeziora. Zatrzymał się widząc Hagrida wychodzącego z Zakazanego Lasu, prowadzącego za sobą młode, złote źrebię jednorożca. Harry uśmiechnął się z ulgą na myśl, że na Opiece nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami wreszcie zaczną uczyć się o stworzeniach, które nie będą chciały ich bez przerwy pożreć. Nie wiedział, jak długo będzie jeszcze w stanie znieść sklątki tylnowybuchowe.

Hagrid odwzajemnił jego uśmiech i pomachał wesoło. Harry zachichotał, wciąż zmierzając w kierunku jeziora. Obszedł je dookoła, docierając do miejsca, w którym brzeg był najbardziej oddalony od zamku i pełen drzew, które z łatwością ukryją go przed każdym, kto mógłby go obserwować.

Skupił się, sprawdzając, czy w pobliżu nie ma żadnej innej aury, na przykład tej dziwki Skeeter, która włóczy się tu gdzieś pod peleryną — niewidką, czy czegoś w tym rodzaju, ale niczego nie wyczuł.

Rozebrał się do bokserek, co było dość przerażającym przeżyciem, ponieważ był pieprzony _luty_ i było cholernie _ZIMNO_! Szybko rzucił na siebie zaklęcie ogrzewające i westchnął z ulgi, kiedy magiczna bariera przyjemnym ciepłem otoczyła całe jego ciało. Następnie przyłożył różdżkę do swojej twarzy, z dokładnością rzucając zaklęcie bąblogłowy na swoje usta i nos.

Odetchnął kilkakrotnie, by upewnić się, że zaklęcie działa poprawnie. Kiedy miał pewność, że wszystko jest w porządku, wyprostował się i wskoczył do wody.

Z zaklęciem ocieplającym czy bez, wciąż było cholernie zimno. Ale przynajmniej po prostu zimno, a nie lodowato, co z pewnością bez zaklęcia zamroziłoby go i niemal przyprawiło go o ból.

Pozwolił swojemu ciału opaść niemal na samo dno jeziora i zaczął skupiać się na transformacji.

Trzymał nogi razem i poczuł, że magicznie łączą się ze sobą. Jego ręce zamrowiły nieprzyjemnie, kurcząc się, aż w końcu zupełnie przestał je wyczuwać. Jego czaszka również się skurczyła i zmieniła kształt na bardziej podłużny, podobnie jak linia szczęki i poczuł, że wyrastają mu zaostrzone kły. Chwilę później był już wielkim wężem, podłużnym, z gładkim ciałem. Wciągnął powietrze, testując zaklęcie i mógł stwierdzić, że nadal działa ono poprawnie. Jego płuca wypełnione były wystarczającą ilością tlenu, by wystarczył on na jakieś dwadzieścia minut, co nie zmieniało jednak faktu, iż wciąż zamierzał oszczędzać powietrze, ponieważ przy małej twarzy węża bańka z tlenem również zmniejszyła się, a podczas zadania będzie musiał spędzić pod wodą aż godzinę.

Otworzył oczy, wciąż zamykając jednak dodatkową, chroniącą gałki oczne parę powiek. Widział pod wodą bardzo dobrze i gdyby tylko było to możliwe w tej formie, uśmiechnąłby się z zadowoleniem.

Poruszył swoim potężnym ciałem kilkakrotnie na próbę i zaczął ćwiczyć pływanie.

Po części wychodziło mu to instynktownie, ale wciąż było parę rzeczy, których musiał się nauczyć, a nie było na to lepszego sposobu niż ćwiczenia.

 

———

 

Godzinę czy dwie każdego dnia, które Harry wcześniej poświęcał na doskonalenie transformacji, teraz spędzał w jeziorze ćwicząc pływanie. Po kilku dniach zaczął też wypróbowywać rzucanie zaklęcia lokalizującego w przypadku, w którym był pod wodą w formie węża.

Ponieważ nie mógł sam schować rzeczy w jeziorze, pozostało mu wyszukiwanie za pomocą zaklęcia różnych stworzeń, które tam żyły.

Przez większość czasu po prostu skupiał się na znalezieniu Wielkiej Kałamarnicy, ale czasem szukał też wioski trytonów lub większych zbiorowisk druzgotków.

Żadne z tych stworzeń nigdy nie okazało mu choćby najmniejszej podejrzliwości, chociaż niektóre zachowywały wobec niego wyraźną ostrożność. Na tyle, na ile mogły one stwierdzić, był po prostu wielkim wodnym wężem.

Podczas gdy Harry sądził, że obecność w szkockim jeziorze gigantycznego węża jest raczej czymś nietypowym w środku zimy, to żadne z żyjących w nim stworzeń nie wydawało się podzielać jego zdania. Im więcej czasu spędzał na dnie jeziora, tym bardziej zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest ono wypełnione ogromną gamą najbardziej dziwacznych, zróżnicowanych i niespodziewanych istot.

Jego wycieczki na dno jeziora zdecydowanie przynosiły efekty i teraz był już w stanie bez żadnych utrudnień przepłynąć przez wiele nieprzyjemnych przeszkód. Nie był pewien, czy będzie to równie proste podczas zadania, ale przynajmniej miał poczucie, że dobrze radzi sobie w podwodnym środowisku.

Po tygodniu ćwiczeń zredukował swój czas treningu do jednej godziny trzy razy w tygodniu, chcąc utrzymać formę.

Prawie w ogóle nie odrabiał ostatnio prac domowych, poświęcając tyle czasu przygotowaniom do zadania i swoim prywatnym studiom nad czarną magią. Miał mnóstwo do nadrobienia i zamierzał poświęcić cały swój nowy, wolny czas na zwykłe zajęcia szkolne.

 

———

 

— Chciałbym dzisiaj spróbować czegoś nieco innego — oświadczył Moody, stając przed biurkiem i opierając się o jego róg, pozwalając odpocząć swojej sztucznej nodze. Rozejrzał się po twarzach studentów czwartego roku i uśmiechnął nieprzyjemnie. — Kto może mi powiedzieć, jaka jest główna różnica między doświadczonym mrocznym czarodziejem, a niedoświadczonym?

W sali słychać było ciche pomruki, a uczniowie niepewnie wymienili spojrzenia. Na początku nikt się nie zgłosił. W końcu Seamus z wahaniem podniósł rękę.

— Panie Finnigan? — Moody wskazał na chłopca podbródkiem.

— Ee... niedoświadczony czarodziej nie zna tylu zaklęć, co doświadczony?

— Cóż, to prawda, ale to nie _najważniejsza_ różnica. Ktoś jeszcze?

— Niedoświadczony czarodziej będzie popełniał więcej błędów podczas bitwy? — zapytała Hermiona.

— Znowu prawda, ale to stwierdzenie będzie prawdziwe odnośnie każdego doświadczonego czarodzieja postawionego przeciw niedoświadczonemu. Chodzi mi _konkretnie_ o mrocznych czarodziejów. Ktokolwiek?

Harry niepewnie uniósł dłoń.

— Panie Potter?

— Niedoświadczony mroczny czarodziej nie jest w stanie jeszcze kontrolować swojej magii. To magia będzie kontrolowała _jego._

Moody uśmiechnął się, wyraźnie będąc pod wrażeniem.

— Dokładnie, panie Potter! — Mężczyzna odepchnął się od biurka i zaczął przechadzać się po klasie. — Ale czy daje mu to przewagę, czy wręcz przeciwnie?

— To zależy od tego, jak potężny jest dany czarodziej — odparł Harry.

— Och? — zapytał Moody, wpatrując się w ucznia z ciekawością i zaintrygowaniem.

— Cóż... jeśli czarodziej ma naprawdę mnóstwo magicznej mocy, z której może korzystać, kiedy zacznie używać klątw zatraci się w czarnej magii, prawdopodobnie oszaleje i zacznie niszczyć wszystko, co tylko się da. Taki czarodziej może być łatwiejszy do pokonania, bo nie myśli defensywnie i nie używa żadnej strategii, chociaż najpierw trzeba w jakiś sposób uniknąć albo odbić jego zaklęcia, a możemy nie mieć ku temu okazji. Doświadczony mroczny czarodziej, który ma kontrolę nad swoją magią, nie będzie jej marnował w taki sposób. Ale jednocześnie będzie myślał wystarczająco jasno, by działać według strategii i odeprzeć nasz atak. Więc... to zależy.

Pod koniec jego wypowiedzi Moody już uśmiechał się szeroko.

— Dokładnie, panie Potter! Dwadzieścia punktów dla Gryffindoru!

— Gdzie się tego nauczyłeś, Harry? Niczego z tego, co mówiłeś, nie było w naszym podręczniku — zapytała Hermiona sfrustrowanym tonem, kiedy zmierzali korytarzem w stronę głównych schodów.

— Ee... to było chyba w jednej z tych książek, które zamówiłem przez sowę, tak sądzę — odparł lekceważąco Harry.

— Naprawdę? Mogę ją pożyczyć? — zapytała Hermiona, wyglądając na podekscytowaną.

— Ee... poszukam, gdzie to było, bo nie pamiętam dokładnie — powiedział Harry mając nadzieję, że uda mu się to odkładać tak długo, dopóki dziewczyna o tym nie zapomni.

— Byłoby świetnie, Harry. Dzisiejszy wykład profesora Moody'ego był naprawdę fascynujący! Nigdy jeszcze nie słyszałam, żeby ktoś wyjaśniał psychologię działania mrocznych czarodziejów, albo to, jak magia oddziałuje na ich ciała pod względem biologicznym! — zawołała Hermiona.

— Tak, ale o co chodziło z tymi bzdurami o endelfinach, czy czymś w tym stylu? — zapytał Ron. — Kompletnie nic z tego nie zrozumiałem!

Zarówno Harry, jak i Hermiona spojrzeli na niego z niedowierzaniem.

— Nazywają się _endorfiny_ , Ron, nie _delfiny_ — oznajmiła Hermiona z irytacją.

— Cóż, tak czy siak nie wiem, co to _jest_ — sarknął Weasley.

Hermiona odwróciła się do Harry'ego, najwyraźniej zamierzając udawać, że rudzielec nie powiedział czegoś kompletnie idiotycznego... znowu.

— Tak czy inaczej uważam, że to była niesamowicie fascynująca lekcja. Nigdy wcześniej nie wiedziałam, że czarna magia oddziałuje na system nerwowy, ale to naprawdę przydatna wiedza. Fakt, że dynorfiny i enkefaliny w rdzeniu kręgowym i obwodowym systemie nerwowym spowalniają i ostudzają ból spowodowany czarną magią... to niesamowite!

— Tak? Niesamowite? A co do cholery to wszystko znaczy? — wtrącił Ron.

— To znaczy, że używanie mnóstwa czarnej magii stwarza naturalny system odporności na ból. A _to_ znaczy, że kiedy mroczny czarodziej zostanie uderzony jakąś paskudną klątwą, po chwili nie będzie już niczego czuł. Będzie w stanie dalej walczyć.

— Och... to... kiepsko — podsumował Ron wyglądając, jakby myślenie o tym sprawiało mu ból.

— Ale to, co według mnie jest najbardziej fascynujące to fakt, że ciągłe używanie czarnej magii powoduje przypływ endorfin w podwzgórzu mózgowym! Nic dziwnego, że tak wielu mrocznych czarodziejów ma sadystyczne zapędy. Oni _dosłownie_ czują przyjemność, kiedy rzucają paskudne klątwy na ludzi. Magia sprawia, że czują wtedy prawdziwą euforię. To trochę chore, ale jednocześnie fascynujące.

Harry walczył, by powstrzymać parsknięcie, które w końcu udało mu się zamienić w grymas na twarzy.

— Ale co znaczą te delfiny na wzgórzu? — dopytał się Ron, teraz już naprawdę sfrustrowany.

— Ron, proszę, nawet... nawet nie próbuj tego wymawiać — ostrzegła Hermiona, kręcąc głową i przykładając sobie palce wskazujące do skroni.

— Cóż, ty wiesz, co to znaczy!

Hermiona prychnęła.

— Stymulują pewne obszary mózgu powodujące, że dana osoba odczuwa silną przyjemność i euforię.

— Och... i nie mogłaś powiedzieć mi tego od razu?

— Powiedziałam!

— Nie, mówiłaś, że...

Harry odwrócił się, nie słuchając dalej. Już wcześniej to wszystko _wiedział_. Od miesięcy czytał wszystko, co tylko znalazł na temat czarnej magii. To i tak nie miało znaczenia. Wymamrotał coś pod nosem, zirytowany, i podążył w stronę Wielkiej Sali. Może trochę jedzenia odwróci jego uwagę.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Kliknij [subscribe], by dostawać powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła [Midnightesse](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4071010/Midnightesse). Betowała [Panna Mi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Panna_Mi/).

Do drugiego zadania pozostały trzy dni i Harry właściwie czuł podekscytowanie, co uważał za raczej dziwne. Nie mógł być już bardziej do niego przygotowany i szczerze mówiąc chciał mieć to już z głowy. Zastanawiał się również na czym będzie polegało trzecie zadanie i czy będzie wymagało tak wielu przygotowań, jak drugie.

Siedział właśnie na Transmutacji pisząc esej, który technicznie rzecz biorąc był pracą domową i powinien zająć się nim dopiero po zajęciach. Jednak reszta klasy ćwiczyła właśnie zaklęcie, które on z łatwością rzucił już za pierwszym podejściem. Nie widział raczej sensu w siedzeniu i transmutowaniu filiżanek do herbaty w poduszki lub robieniu podczas całej lekcji innych podobnych bzdur, skoro ćwiczenia nie były mu do niczego potrzebne, wykorzystywał więc ten czas, żeby odrabiać zaległe prace domowe.

Na początku McGonagall nie była zachwycona jego działaniami, ale teraz, po dwóch miesiącach, nie robiła już z tego powodu problemów. W każdym momencie był w stanie udowodnić, że potrafi rzucić zaklęcie, jeśli tylko poprosiłaby go o demonstrację, poza tym przynajmniej poświęcał ten czas na coś wartościowego, jak praca domowa. Nie mogła mieć do niego o to pretensji.

Harry skrobał po pergaminie w momencie, w którym poczuł obok siebie obecność McGonagall. Odłożył pióro spodziewając się, że zamierza poprosić go, by zademonstrował transmutację, a następnie sięgnął po swoją różdżkę i niewerbalnie przemienił siedzącą na jego biurku perliczkę w świnkę morską. Kiedy tylko skończył odłożył różdżkę, ponownie wziął do ręki pióro i bez słowa wrócił do pisania swojego eseju.

— Bardzo dobrze, panie Potter, ale właściwie zamierzałam poprosić, by został pan po zajęciach. Jest pewna ważna sprawa, którą muszę z panem przedyskutować — oświadczyła McGonagall.

Harry spojrzał na nią i zamrugał zmieszany. Po chwili niepewnie skinął głową. Kobieta odeszła, sprawdzając postępy uczniów i poprawiając popełniane przez nich błędy.

— Jak myślisz, czego może chcieć? — wyszeptała Hermiona, pochylając się w stronę Harry'ego. Potter wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie mam pojęcia.

Dwadzieścia minut później zajęcia dobiegły końca i uczniowie skierowali się do wyjścia. Harry był w trakcie pakowania swoich rzeczy, kiedy on i McGonagall pozostali sami w pomieszczeniu.

— Zapraszam do mojego gabinetu, panie Potter — powiedziała nauczycielka odwracając się i kierując w stronę drzwi. Harry zmarszczył brwi, ale szybko za nią podążył.

— Czy zrobiłem coś nie tak, pani profesor? — zapytał ostrożnie. Spojrzała na niego zdezorientowana, a po chwili jej twarz złagodniała.

— Och, nie. Absolutnie. Ale jest coś, co musimy omówić i znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie.

Harry poczuł chwilową ulgę, po czym zaczął zastanawiać się, czego do cholery muszą „znaleźć rozwiązanie".

Weszli do gabinetu McGonagall i nauczycielka usiadła za biurkiem, wskazując Harry'emu stojące naprzeciw niej krzesło.

— Powiedz mi dokładnie, co udało ci się dowiedzieć odnośnie drugiego zadania — poprosiła, kładąc dłonie na biurku. Harry zamrugał.

— Och, cóż. Zadanie odbędzie się w Czarnym Jeziorze. Coś zostanie mi zabrane i będę miał godzinę na to, żeby to znaleźć.

— Zgadza się. W normalnym wypadku nie zdradzalibyśmy ci tego szczegółu, ale mamy mały problem i nie sądzę, żebyśmy mieli inne wyjście. To coś, co zostanie ci zabrane, będzie osobą. Kimś, kto jest dla ciebie bardzo bliski i ważny. Wczoraj wieczorem odbyła się ceremonia, podczas której czara ujawniła, kto zostanie odebrany każdemu z reprezentantów.

— Och? — odparł Harry, próbując ukryć przed nią swoje emocje, mieszankę podekscytowania, ciekawości, zmieszania i zaniepokojenia tym, dlaczego kobieta mówi mu o tym, skoro Bagman wyraźnie stwierdził, że tożsamość tych osób pozostanie tajemnicą aż do czasu zadania.

— Tak. I na tym właśnie polega nasz problem.

— To znaczy na czym?

— Pergamin, który wyrzuciła czara z imieniem twojej osoby był pusty.

Harry zamrugał.

— O... kej. Więc co to znaczy?

— Podejrzewamy, że prawdopodobnie zaklęcie _Confundus_ , które użyte zostało w celu oszukania czary do tego, by przyjęła cię jako jednego z reprezentantów nie wystarczyło, żeby wybrała ona również osobę, którą masz uratować.

 _Albo może po prostu w tej głupiej szkole nie ma nikogo, kto obchodziłby mnie na tyle, bym skoczył za nim do jeziora. I czara o tym wie_ — pomyślał sarkastycznie Harry.

— Tak czy inaczej, w tej sytuacji sami musimy po prostu kogoś wybrać.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— W porządku. Jest mi to obojętne. Po prostu wybierzcie kogokolwiek.

— Panna Granger nie wchodzi w grę, ponieważ została już wybrana dla pana Kruma. W alternatywie myśleliśmy o panu Weasleyu — oświadczyła nauczycielka z lekką dozą niepewności. Harry zamyślił się na chwilę, po czym pokręcił głową.

— Nie możecie go użyć. Jeśli Hermiona jest osobą wybraną dla Kruma, to wszyscy będąc sądzić, że Ron jest moją dlatego, że mi się podoba, czy coś w tym stylu.

— To nas właśnie martwiło — potwierdziła McGonagall.

— Nie mam żadnych wątpliwości, że to skończyłoby na pierwszej stronie Proroka. Skeeter wymyśliłaby jakąś absurdalną historię miłosną. Wszyscy kpiliby bezlitośnie z Rona, a on prawdopodobnie zacząłby się dziwnie zachowywać zastanawiając się, czy naprawdę mnie kręci lub coś w tym rodzaju.

— Dokładnie — McGonagall pokiwała głową. — Kogo więc proponujesz?

— Zamierzacie pozwolić mi _wybrać_? — zapytał zaskoczony.

— Możesz kogoś zasugerować.

Przez chwilę Harry zastanawiał się, czy nie zaproponować Malfoya, ponieważ byłoby to niesamowicie komiczne. Wizja Draco pojawiającego się w rubryce plotkarskiej Proroka Codziennego sprawiła, że na jego twarzy pojawił się diabelski uśmieszek. Szydzony i prześladowany Malfoy byłby wart wszystkich dziwnych spojrzeń, jakie Harry z powodu tej sytuacji otrzymałby od swoich kolegów z Gryffindoru.

Ale wiedział, że McGonagall natychmiast przejrzałaby jego plan i nigdy na to nie pozwoliła.

Zaczął więc zastanawiać się nad kimś innym.

To nie mógł być facet. Każdy osobnik płci męskiej wyciągnięty przez Harry'ego z jeziora od razu wywołałby plotki. Koniec historii. Więc musiała to być dziewczyna, tyle, że Hermiona była już zajęta.

Harry uniósł brwi, uśmiechając się szeroko.

— Ginny.

— Panna Weasley?

Potter przytaknął.

— Tak. Ginny.

— W porządku, panie Potter. Dziękuję za poświęcenie swojego czasu. Możesz już iść.

 

———

 

Następnego ranka zaraz po śniadaniu pojawiła się przy nim znajoma, mała sowa. Przybycie poczty w jakimkolwiek innym momencie niż śniadanie nie było do końca normalne, ale kiedy Harry rozpoznał tą konkretną sowę, nie był już ani trochę zaskoczony.

— Czy to nie sowa Syr... ee, Wąchacza? — sapnął Ron widząc, jak Harry odwiązuje list od jej nóżki.

— Tak — przytaknął Potter. Zastanawiał się, czy odpowiedź Syriusza dotyczyła którejkolwiek z jego obserwacji odnośnie Snape'a, Karkarowa lub mrocznego znaku i nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że właściwie nigdy nie powiedział o tym Ronowi i Hermionie. Jego przyjaciele prawdopodobnie oczekują, że przeczyta im ten list na głos, a jeśli Syriusz wspomniałcoś na ten temat, będą mieli pretensje, że Harry nic im o tym nie powiedział.

Jednakże wszystkie jego obawy rozwiały się, kiedy otworzył kopertę i odnalazł w niej jedynie małą karteczkę z pojedynczą linijką tekstu.

„ _Wyślij mi datę następnego wyjścia do Hogsmeade"._

Harry zamrugał, marszcząc brwi. Hermiona, która przeczytała list zaglądając mu przez ramię, wydała z siebie zaciekawiony odgłos.

— Jak myślisz, o co chodzi? — zapytał Ron ze zdziwieniem.

— Nie mam pojęcia — odparła pogrążona w myślach Hermiona.

— Według mnie brzmi to tak, jakby zamierzał złożyć nam wizytę — stwierdził Harry głosem pełnym wątpliwości, trzymając list w dłoniach. Hermiona sapnęła.

— Nie zrobiłby tego! To zbyt niebezpieczne!

Potter westchnął, potrząsając głową.

— Podejrzewam, że zrobiłby, jeśli tylko uważałby to za wystarczająco ważne. Tak czy inaczej myślę, że powinienem odpisać — oświadczył, zerkając na sowę Syriusza, która wciąż dość niecierpliwie czekała na odpowiedź.

— Następne wyjście do Hogsmeade jest w przyszły weekend — podpowiedziała szybko Hermiona, kiedy Harry zaczął szukać w swojej torbie pergaminu i pióra.

— Dzięki — rzucił, skrobiąc szybką odpowiedź i przywiązując ją do nóżki sowy.

 

———

 

Nadszedł poranek dnia drugiego zadania. Miało rozpocząć się ono o dziewiątej trzydzieści, a zajęcia z całego dnia zostały z tego powodu odwołane. Godzinę przed zadaniem Harry i Ron zeszli wspólnie na śniadanie. Rudzielec rozglądał się po sali z zaciekawieniem, aż w końcu odwrócił się w stronę Pottera.

— Hej, Harry?

— Tak, Ron? — zapytał brunet nie podnosząc wzroku znad książki, którą aktualnie czytał podczas wszystkich swoich posiłków.

— Gdzie jest Hermiona? I Ginny?

Harry zerknął beznamiętnie na Weasleya, wzruszając ramionami.

— Nie wiem — odparł, szybko wracając do książki.

— Czy to ma jakiś związek z zadaniem? — zapytał Ron po chwili ciszy.

— Hm?

— Książka. Przygotowujesz się z niej w ostatniej chwili?

— Nie. Po prostu czytam — mruknął rozkojarzony.

— _Żartujesz_?! — zawołał rudzielec.

Harry uniósł niechętnie wzrok, unosząc pytająco brew.

— Jak możesz _tak po prostu_ czytać sobie książkę, kiedy za czterdzieści minut będziesz musiał przepłynąć jezioro?! Poza tym jesz! Przed meczami Quidditcha nigdy nic nie jadłeś! Zawsze mówiłeś, że jesteś zbyt zdenerwowany, żeby coś zjeść. A teraz tak po prostu sobie siedzisz, czytając cholerną książkę, jakby to był kolejny, zwyczajny dzień!

Podczas całej tej tyrady Harry wpatrywał się w kolegę obojętnie, może jedynie z odrobiną irytacji.

— Skończyłeś?

Ron skrzywił się.

— Poradzę sobie z zadaniem. Nie jestem zestresowany, ponieważ czuję się cholernie przygotowany. Miałem na to miesiące i myślę, że mam całkiem niezłą strategię. Właściwie to jestem bardziej zniecierpliwiony niż zestresowany. Chciałbym już mieć to z głowy. Czytanie mnie dekoncentruje i pozwala mi zapomnieć o tym, jak bardzo wkurza mnie fakt, że _w ogóle_ muszę wskakiwać do tego cholernego jeziora.

Ron burknął coś pod nosem i nieco zawstydzony odwrócił wzrok.

Skończyli śniadanie i Harry pobiegł do Wieży Gryffindoru, by się przebrać. Transfigurował sobie parę kąpielówek, które założył pod szatę.

Była dziewiąta piętnaście, kiedy opuścił zamek i zaczął przemierzać błonia w stronę jeziora.

Trybuny, które podczas pierwszego zadania umiejscowione były wokół podestu ze smokami, teraz znajdowały się wzdłuż jednego z brzegów Czarnego Jeziora. Były wypełnione ludźmi.

Harry zastanawiał się, jakiego rodzaju show oczekuje ta publiczność, skoro wszyscy czterej reprezentanci będą przez godzinę znajdować się pod wodą.

Po raz kolejny zaczął martwić się o istnienie jakiegoś rodzaju zaklęcia monitorującego, które będzie pozwalało publiczności widzieć, co dzieje się pod powierzchnią jeziora, ale Bagman wyglądał na pewnego, kiedy oznajmiał mu, że nie będzie takiej możliwości i Harry mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że mężczyzna miał rację.

Potter dołączył do trzech pozostałych reprezentantów, którzy zgromadzili się blisko stołu sędziowskiego, przy którym zasiadało trzech dyrektorów i zastępujący pana Croucha asystent, Percy Weasley. Harry zmarszczył brwi. Szybko rozejrzał się wokół siebie w poszukiwaniu „Moody'ego", ale również i jego nigdzie nie był w stanie dostrzec.

Dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie, że widział _obu_ — Moody'ego i Croucha — razem podczas pierwszego zadania. Może więc Crouch dopiero później zaczął udawać, że jest Moodym?

Harry westchnął, potrząsając głową. Nie lubił nie wiedzieć, co się dzieje.

Ludo Bagman podszedł do nich, wyglądając na podekscytowanego.

— Wszyscy gotowi? — zapytał, szczerząc zęby.

Harry po raz pierwszy spojrzał na pozostałych reprezentantów. Fleur wyglądała na zdenerwowaną i kiedy ich oczy się spotkały, posłał jej uspokajający uśmiech. Natychmiast go odwzajemniła i wyglądało na to, że opuściła ją chociaż odrobina napięcia.

Cedrik wyglądał na zdeterminowanego, ale jego ręce trzęsły się lekko, tak więc chłopiec zacisnął je w pięści. Krum wpatrywał się w jezioro w sposób, który sugerował, że było jego wrogiem, któremu musi stawić czoła. Harry podejrzewał, że to ostatnie było prawdą. Z całą pewnością było wypełnione wrogami.

— W porządku, stańcie wszyscy na linii — polecił, prowadząc ich w stronę brzegu. Ustawił ich w odległości dziesięciu stóp od siebie i kazał zacząć się przygotowywać. Fleur ściągnęła szatę, ukazując jednoczęściowy kostium kąpielowy, co wywołało od strony widowni kilka nieprzyjemnych krzyków i gwizdów. Fleur odwróciła się, spoglądając ze złością w stronę, z której dochodziły odgłosy.

Krum stał już w wyznaczonym miejscu, ubrany jedynie w spodenki kąpielowe, wyglądając, jakby temperatura zupełnie mu nie przeszkadzała. Harry zastanowił się, czy chłopak zdążył rzucić już na siebie zaklęcie ogrzewające. Cedrik zdjął szatę wierzchnią, odsłaniając kąpielówki i podkoszulek bez rękawów. Wzdrygnął się wyraźnie i próbując się ogrzać objął ciało ramionami.

Harry westchnął, również ściągając szatę. Natychmiast uderzyło w niego zimno, ale był do tego już dość przyzwyczajony. Tego dnia było nieco cieplej niż przez ostatni tydzień _,_ alemimo wszystkobyła dopiero dziewiąta dwadzieścia pięć, a on zwykł ćwiczyć pływanie po południu, kiedy temperatura była nieco wyższa.

Fleur ponownie spojrzała w jego kierunku, uśmiechając się delikatnie, ale po chwili jej oczy rozszerzyły się. Harry obserwował, jak jej wzrok śledzi jego sylwetkę z zaskakującą aprobatą. Potter miał ochotę się roześmiać, ale w zamian uniósł tylko pojedynczą brew, jednocześnie wyzywająco, jak i pytająco. Kiedy dziewczyna zdała sobie sprawę, że została przyłapana na gapieniu się, mocno się zarumieniła.

Tym razem Harry naprawdę się roześmiał, a pół — wila przewróciła oczami, chociaż uśmiech nie znikał z jej twarzy. Przynajmniej udało mu się w jakiś sposób sprawić, że przestała się denerwować.

Bagman powrócił na swoje miejsce przy stole sędziowskim, przykładając różdżkę do swojej szyi tak samo, jak podczas Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu, mamrocząc „ _Sonorus_ ", dzięki czemu jego głos rozbrzmiał na całych błoniach.

— Wszyscy nasi reprezentanci są gotowi do stawienia czoła drugiemu zadaniu, które rozpocznie się na mój gwizdek. Mają dokładnie godzinę na to, by odzyskać to, co zostało im zabrane. Na trzy — raz... dwa... _trzy_!

Ostry dźwięk gwizdka zabrzmiał w uszach wszystkich, a całe trybuny wybuchły radością i aplauzem.

Harry natychmiast wyciągnął swoją różdżkę, jako pierwsze rzucając na siebie zaklęcie ocieplające. Poczuł natychmiastową ulgę, gdy zaczęło ono działać, a ogarniające go dreszcze zelżały. Następnie rzucił małe zaklęcie bąblogłowy na swoje usta i nos, po czym odłożył różdżkę na swoją złożoną szatę. I tak jej nie potrzebował, a po transformacji nie miałby nawet jak jej trzymać.

Porzucenie własnej różdżki najwyraźniej wywołało jednak niedowierzanie u większości obserwujących go osób, ponieważ usłyszał zbiorowe mamrotanie dobiegające od strony trybun.

Zignorował publiczność, wchodząc do wody. W przeciwieństwie do stromego brzegu, z którego wskakiwał, by poćwiczyć, w tym miejscu jezioro pogłębiało się stopniowo. Oznaczało to, że musi poczekać dłużej — a dokładniej do momentu, w którym będzie cały zanurzony w wodzie — aby przejść do transformacji.

Szedł najszybciej, jak mógł, aż w końcu zanurzony był aż po klatkę piersiową. Wreszcie zanurkował i zaczął płynąć. Kiedy był już daleko od brzegu, skierował się w dół, w stronę błotnistego mułu, aż w końcu poczuł się na tyle bezpiecznie, by rozpocząć transformację. Wykonywał ją już tak wiele razy, że wydawała mu się niemal naturalna i zajmowała jedynie parę sekund.

Jako wąż wodny miał ogon, który na samym czubku nieco przypominał płetwę, a jego ciało było nieco spłaszczone, chociaż nie za bardzo. To dawało mu wygląd nieco podobny do węgorza, oprócz tego, że był o wiele grubszy i miał jakieś dziewięć stóp długości.

Jego ciało było czarne z białymi prążkami, a głowa niemal cała czarna, za wyjątkiem małego, białego fragmentu z przodu.

Srebrno — białe pręgi nie dawały mu może najlepszego kamuflażu wśród mrocznej zieleni głębi jeziora, ale trzy tygodnie ćwiczeń upewniły go w tym, że większość istot będzie go unikać choćby ze względu na sam fakt, że był gigantycznym, liczącym sobie dziewięć stóp wężem.

Gdy tylko transformacja zakończyła się, Harry rzucił się do przodu, chcąc jak najszybciej odpłynąć jak najdalej od brzegu. Chwilę później skupił swoją wężomagię, rzucając zaklęcie lokalizujące. Uśmiechnął się mentalnie, wdzięczny za to, że dokładnie wie, kogo powinien szukać.

Rozkazał wielkiemu, wyczarowanemu przez siebie czarnemu wężowi odnaleźć Ginny i szybko podążył za nim w stronę miasta trytonów.

Kiedy przepływał nad długimi, zielonymi wodorostami, w których wiedział, że kryło się stado druzgotków, usłyszał rozbrzmiewające w wodzie echo dźwięków wydawanych przez małe, wodne demony. Zamierzał je zignorować i nie zatrzymywać się, wdzięczny, że to nie on jest celem ich ataku, kiedy dotarł do niego zagłuszony przez wodę krzyk Fleur.

Zawołał swojego lokalizującego węża, by się zatrzymał i zaczekał na niego, po czym sam zawrócił w kierunku, z którego dobiegł dźwięk.

Fleur siłowała się z długim wodorostem, w który się zaplątała, podczas gdy jeden z druzgotków trzymał ją za kostkę. Kolejny podpłynął, zaciskając swoje długie palce na jej nodze i wbijając w nią swoje zaostrzone kły.

Skierowała na nie różdżkę, prawdopodobnie próbując rzucić jakieś niewerbalne zaklęcie, ale najwyraźniej panika nie pozwalała jej wystarczająco mocno się skupić.

Kolejne dwa druzgotki wypłynęły z wodorostów, chwytając dziewczynę za ręce i włosy. Zaczęły gromadzić się wokół niej i ściągać ją w dół, podczas gdy dziewczyna szarpała się i wyrywała.

Harry błyskawicznie ruszył w ich stronę, rozwierając na małe stworzenia swoje imponujące szczęki. Kiedy zauważyły, że się zbliża, natychmiast zaczęły w panice uciekać na wszystkie strony. Kiedy Fleur poczuła, że jest wolna, wyglądała na zszokowaną, ale pełną ulgi... do czasu, kiedy zobaczyła Harry'ego.

Jej oczy rozszerzyły się, a usta otworzyły, jednak jej krzyk został zagłuszony przez zaklęcie bąblogłowy. Dwa pozostałe druzgotki, które wciąż trzymały Fleur za ręce, dostrzegły w końcu Harry'ego i zaczęły piszczeć ze strachu. Dziewczyna znów zaczęła wyrywać się stworzeniom, nie spuszczając przerażonego wzroku z ogromnego węża.

Harry podpłynął bliżej, kłapiąc szczęką na jednego z demonów. Stworzenie wrzasnęło przeraźliwie i wystrzeliło w jego kierunku. Harry jednym machnięciem głowy odrzucił je na bok i skierował wzrok na drugiego potwora, który poddał się i rzucił do ucieczki.

Różdżka Fleur była teraz skierowana na Harry'ego i dziewczyna wyglądała, jakby zaraz miała zemdleć.

Potter mrugnął do niej, po czym odwrócił się i odpłynął w stronę, którą wcześniej wskazywało mu zaklęcie lokalizujące.

Ponowił zaklęcie, ponownie podążając za czarnym wężem w stronę miasta trytonów.

Minął wielką skałę, na której znajdowało się coś w rodzaju malunku przedstawiającego trytona trzymającego włócznię i walczącego z Wielką Kałamarnicą. Harry parsknął, płynąc dalej w stronę wioski. Nagle zobaczył kilka wielkich, brudnych skał pokrytych glonami, służących trytonom za mieszkania, a także niepewne twarze wpatrujące się w niego zza okien.

Parę trytonów widywało go przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie podczas jego treningów, ale wątpił, by miały świadomość, że był jednym z zawodników.

Popłynął w stronę centrum miasta, wciąż śledząc czarnego węża, który wreszcie zatrzymał się i zwinął w kłębek obok wyrzeźbionego w skale pomnika trytona, do którego przywiązane były cztery osoby.

Ginny związana została między Hermioną a Cho Chang. Ostatnią osobą była mała dziewczynka z długimi blond włosami, mająca prawdopodobnie około ośmiu lub dziewięciu lat. Harry podejrzewał, że mogła być siostrą Fleur. Wszystkie cztery dziewczyny wydawały się spać głęboko, a z ich ust wydobywały się drobne bąbelki powietrza.

Wokół pomnika zgromadziła się już spora grupa trytonów trzymających w dłoniach włócznie.

Harry podpłynął prosto do pomnika i jeden z trytonów zmierzył go ostrzegawczym spojrzeniem. Reszta szeptała do siebie z ożywieniem, wyglądając na podekscytowaną i zaniepokojoną. Harry zbliżył się ostrożnie, na wpół oczekując, że te zaraz go zaatakują. Nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Podpłynął prosto do Ginny, przyglądając się grubemu, ciężkiemu sznurowi, którym była przywiązana. Harry wymamrotał coś pod nosem. Nie, żeby było to coś, z czym nie mógłby sobie poradzić, ale chyba będzie musiał wrócić w tym celu do swojej ludzkiej formy.

Wzdychając wewnętrznie rozpoczął ponowną transformację. Zaledwie sekundę później znów był człowiekiem, a otaczające go trytony wyglądały na całkowicie oszołomione. Ostrożnie sprawdził zaklęcie bąblogłowy i odetchnął z ulgą, czując powietrze w płucach. Było go jednak niewiele, więc nie mógł pozostać w tej formie zbyt długo.

Skupił się na linie i wskazał na nią palcem, wzywając wężomagię i rzucając słabą klątwę tnącą. Więzy zostały przerwane i Ginny, której nic już teraz nie przytrzymywało, zaczęła swobodnie unosić się w wodzie.

Harry zawahał się przez chwilę, spoglądając na przywiązaną Hermionę. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie znajdowała się reszta reprezentantów, ale był całkowicie pewien, że Krum po nią przybędzie. Nawet, jeśli pozostali nie zmieszczą się w limicie czasowym wiedział, że nie było opcji, by Dumbledore pozwolił im się tutaj potopić.

Odwrócił się więc z powrotem do Ginny, przywołując do siebie długi kawałek trzcinowatej trawy i transmutując ją za pomocą wężomagii w linę. Trytony wciąż wpatrywały się w niego z intensywną fascynacją, podczas gdy wiązał ją wokół talii Ginny. Przemienił się z powrotem w węża, złapał szczękami koniec liny i zaczął ciągnąć nieprzytomną dziewczynę.

Znał drogę z powrotem do brzegu, z którego wystartował, tak więc nie potrzebował kolejnego zaklęcia lokalizującego.

Harry wiedział, że im bliżej powierzchni znajdowało się podłoże, tym bliżej był brzegu, przemienił się więc z powrotem w człowieka i wraz z nieprzytomną Ginny zaczął płynąć z górę. Przebił się przez powierzchnię wody, biorąc wielki haust powietrza.

W momencie, w którym znaleźli się ponad powierzchnią jeziora zaklęcie, jakie zostało rzucone na Ginny najwyraźniej przestało działać, ponieważ dziewczyna natychmiast wypluła wodę, która wypełniała jej usta i zamrugała zdezorientowana.

— Hej, Gin, wszystko w porządku? — zapytał Harry.

— Ee... chyba tak — odparła słabo. Potter zachichotał i zaczął holować ją do brzegu.

Wspięli się na ląd, drżąc z zimna i ociekając wodą. Publiczność zaczęła wrzeszczeć na całe gardło i klaskać, a mały tłum już zmierzał w stronę dwójki uczniów. Pierwsza dotarła do nich pani Pomfrey, okrywając ich dwoma puszystymi ręcznikami. Percy Weasley wyglądał raczej blado i był nieco oszołomiony widokiem swojej małej siostrzyczki wychodzącej z lodowatego jeziora, dlatego natychmiast do niej przypędził.

Dumbledore uśmiechał się promiennie do Harry'ego, który patrząc dyrektorowi w oczy zmusił się, by odwzajemnić uśmiech. Wewnątrz niego tliła się potężna, głęboka odraza, jeszcze większa niż kiedykolwiek, ale Harry wiedział, że nie może pozwolić się jej ujawnić.

— Brawo, Harry, brawo! — zawołał Ludo Bagman, podchodząc do chłopca i klepiąc go po plecach. Potter uśmiechnął się słabo do mężczyzny, wymijając go i podchodząc do miejsca, w którym zostawił swoją szatę i różdżkę. Kiedy zbierał swoje rzeczy, pani Pomfrey wciąż wycierała ręcznikiem jego mokre włosy. Nie założył na siebie od razu szaty, zamiast tego rzucając na swoje ciało niewerbalne zaklęcie suszące i ponawiając zaklęcie ogrzewające. Kolejne machnięcie różdżką sprawiło, że również jego włosy stały się suche. Podniósł swoją szatę, spoglądając na ręcznik i po chwili zastanowienia podając go Ginny.

— Dzięki, Harry — uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna. — To było naprawdę świetne. Uratowałeś mnie, i to jako pierwszy! — zawołała. Potter wzruszył ramionami.

— Cóż, to nie tak, żeby Dumbledore pozwolił któremukolwiek z was tam zostać, więc nie jestem pewien, czy określenie „uratowałeś" tu pasuje... Przepraszam, że w ogóle cię w to wciągnąłem.

— Och, nie ma sprawy. Właściwie to było całkiem ekscytujące. Aczkolwiek muszę przyznać, że jest cholernie zimno — stwierdziła, chichocząc. Percy stał zaraz za nią, marszcząc brwi. Krzywił się za każdym razem, gdy spoglądał na Harry'ego.

Potter przewrócił oczami. _Głupi dupek._

 _—_ Nie ruszaj się przez chwilę — poprosił, kierując na nią różdżkę. Wysuszył jej ubrania i włosy, po czym rzucił szybkie zaklęcie ogrzewające. Ginny zamrugała, spoglądając na siebie z zaskoczeniem.

— Kurcze, Harry! To było genialne! — uśmiechnęła się promiennie. — Nie miałam pojęcia, że potrafisz rzucać niewerbalne zaklęcia! Co to było?

— Tylko _Foveo_ i _Exaresco._ Nic specjalnego. A niewerbalne zaklęcia ćwiczę już od jakiegoś czasu.

Percy zdawał się być pod wrażeniem, ale wyraźnie nie chciał, by Harry to zauważył, bo natychmiast przeniósł swoją uwagę z powrotem na Ginny i chyba po raz dwudziesty w ciągu ostatnich czterech minut zapytał, czy aby na pewno wszystko z nią z porządku.

Harry westchnął, kierując się w stronę małego namiotu, przed którym stały krzesła przygotowane dla reprezentantów. Usiadł czekając, aż reszta skończy i przez chwilę żałując, że nie przyniósł ze sobą żadnej książki.

Parę osób na trybunach dyskutowało z ożywieniem na temat powrotu Harry'ego, ale większość wyglądała na znudzoną i zniecierpliwioną. Harry prychnął. Bagman miał rację mówiąc, że to zadanie nie było dla widowni najlepszą rozrywką.

Poczuł ulgę upewniając się, że nie było żadnych magicznych urządzeń ani niczego podobnego, które pozwoliłyby śledzić to, co reprezentanci robią pod wodą. Oczywiście, zadanie było przez to nudne dla publiczności, ale dzięki temu nikt nie mógł również zobaczyć jego transformacji.

Minęło jakieś dziesięć minut zanim z jeziora wynurzył się Cedrik Diggory wraz z oszołomioną Cho Chang. Pięć minut po nich z wody wypłynęło coś, co wyglądało jak rekin. Po chwili okazało się, że dziwne stworzenie miało jedynie głowę rekina, a za to tułów Wiktora Kruma. Jego głowa zmieniła się z powrotem w ludzką, podczas gdy Hermiona zaczęła kierować się w stronę lądu, dygocąc i wyglądając jak przemoczony kot. Harry parsknął.

Zaczynał się nieco martwić, kiedy Fleur nie pojawiła się przez następne kilkanaście minut, ale w końcu francuska pół — wila również wynurzyła się z wody, trzymając w ramionach swoją młodszą siostrę.

Harry obserwował, jak Dumbledore podchodzi do brzegu, przy którym wynurzył się z wody jeden z trytonów. Był to mężczyzna o raczej srogim wyrazie twarzy. Nagle stary dyrektor zaczął wydawać podobne do niego, raniące uszy, skrzekliwe dźwięki. Wyglądało to tak, jakby ta dwójka rozmawiała. A z tego wynikało, jak wywnioskował Harry, że Dumbledore znał język trytonów.

Nagle jego serce zatrzymało się.

Dumbledore znał język trytonów.

Trytony widziały jego transformację. _Kurwa!_

W końcu dyrektor wyprostował się, spoglądając na pozostałych sędziów i mówiąc:

— Myślę, że przed wystawieniem not przyda nam się krótka narada.

Sędziowie zaczęli szeptać między sobą i Harry zorientował się, że gapi się na nich czując, jak jego wnętrzności skręcają mu się z przerażenia. Co ma im powiedzieć, gdy zapytają, co właściwie zrobił? Czy powinien przyznać się, że było to związane z wężomagią, czy raczej udawać, że jest animagiem i zamierzał zarejestrować się w Ministerstwie, gdy będzie miał skończone siedemnaście lat?

— ...to było niesamowite! Gigantyczny wąź uhatował mnie pzied dhuzgotkami! — dotarł do niego podekscytowany głos Fleur, która rozmawiała z jedną ze swoich koleżanek z Beauxbatons. Harry zbliżył się do nich, uśmiechając pod nosem. — Byłam pewna, zie juź po mnie! Te małe, whedne istoty ściągały mnie w dół i nie mogłam nic zhobić, zieby je powstzimać! Wtedy ten wielki wąź pojawił się znikąd i zaczął z nimi walczyć! Uciekły i bałam się, zie zaatakuje mnie, ale nie zhobił tego!

Harry przez chwilę miał ochotę się wtrącić, ale przeszkodził mu w tym proszący wszystkich o uwagę głos Bagmana.

— Panie i panowie, decyzja została podjęta. Wódz trytonów, Murcus, poinformował nas, co dokładnie zdarzyło się na dnie jeziora i zdecydowaliśmy, ile punktów przyznać poszczególnym reprezentantom. Maksymalnie można było zdobyć pięćdziesiąt punktów…

Harry czuł się, jakby jego krew zamieniła się w lód. _„Poinformował nas, co dokładnie zdarzyło się na dnie jeziora"._

_Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa…_

_—_ Fleur Delacour zademonstrowała doskonałe użycie zaklęcia bąblogłowy i udało jej się uratować swojego zakładnika, lecz niestety zrobiła to jako ostatnia, po godzinie i siedemnastu minutach, czyli poza limitem czasu. Z tego powodu nagradzamy ją dwudziestoma pięcioma punktami.

Trybuny rozbrzmiały aplauzem.

— Wiktor Krum użył niekompletnej transfiguracji, która była jednak efektywna i jako trzeci wrócił ze swoim zakładnikiem. Otrzymuje trzydzieści pięć punktów.

Karkarow klaskał najgłośniej, a trybuny znów wybuchły radością.

— Cedrik Diggory, który również użył zaklęcia bąblogłowy, wrócił ze swoim zakładnikiem jako trzeci, minutę po zakończeniu limitu czasowego. Otrzymuje czterdzieści punktów.

Tłum znów wybuchł oklaskami, najlepiej słyszalnymi ze strony trybunów Hufflepuffu.

— I w końcu Harry Potter, który użył kombinacji różnych rodzajów magii, łącznie z zaklęciem bąblogłowy i niezwykłym użyciem transfiguracji z formy ludzkiej do zwierzęcej, zamieniając się w wodnego węża! Wrócił ze swoim zakładnikiem jako pierwszy, jako jedyny mieszcząc się w limicie czasowym. Z tego też powodu otrzymuje pięćdziesiąt punktów!

Trybuny oszalały, więc Harry uśmiechnął się lekko i pomachał w ich stronę, zastanawiając się w duchu, czy dyrektor rzeczywiście w to wierzy, czy po prostu go kryje.

Poczuł za sobą czyjąś obecność, więc obrócił się i zobaczył Hermionę, która wpatrywała się w niego z rozszerzonymi oczami i opadniętą szczęką.

— To prawda?! — zawołała.

— Czy co jest prawdą? Że skończyłem jako pierwszy i zmieściłem się w limicie czasu? — zapytał niewinnym tonem.

— Nie, Harry! O tym wiedziałam już wcześniej! Naprawdę się transfigurowałeś? Ludzka transfiguracja to poziom OWTM — ów, Harry! Poza tym nie wolno robić tego samemu sobie! To niesamowicie niebezpieczne! Jak w ogóle udało ci się wrócić do normalnej postaci?

— Hermiono! — zawołał Harry, przerywając jej tyradę. — Uspokój się. Nie transfigurowałem się.

Dziewczyna zamilkła natychmiast, marszcząc brwi.

— Co? Więc dlaczego tak powiedzieli?

— Jeśli sądzą, że się transfigurowałem, to pozwólmy im w to wierzyć. Ja nie zamierzam wyprowadzać ich z błędu, chyba że przyjdą do mnie i konkretnie o to zapytają.

— W takim razie co zrobiłeś?

— Ja.. — zaczął Harry, ale zamrugał i zawahał się, kiedy podszedł do nich Wiktor Krum, nie wyglądając na zadowolonego.

— Ty masz ziuka wodnego we włosach, Hermi — ona — ni — na — poinformował Krum i Harry miał wrażenie, że Bułgar próbuje z powrotem zwrócić na siebie uwagę dziewczyny, jako że to on był tym, który ją „uratował".

Harry uśmiechnął się, sięgając do jej włosów i dzięki refleksowi szukającego oraz kilku miesiącom poświęconym pojedynkowaniu się za pomocą czarnej magii z nieżywym wężem łapiąc w locie małego, czarnego żuka.

Właśnie zamierzał wypuścić owada, kiedy coś wstrząsnęło jego palcami. Żuk machał dziko nóżkami i skrzydełkami, próbując się uwolnić z jego ręki.

— Uch, Harry. Po prostu go wyrzuć — powiedziała Hermiona, wpatrując się w owada, którego wciąż trzymał.

Zamiast tego Harry zamknął go w dłoni, zaciskając pięść.

— Hermi — ona — ni — na? — zapytał ponownie Krum i Gryfonka odwróciła się, żeby sprawdzić, czego chce. Harry spuścił wzrok na swoją pięść, marszcząc brwi. Nie był pewien, _co_ dokładnie poczuł, ale wiedział, że trzymany przez niego owad nie był zwykłym żukiem. Skupił wszystkie swoje zmysły i zamrugał zaskoczony, wyczuwając wokół niego słabą, magiczną aurę.

Odwrócił głowę od Hermiony i Kruma, a następnie zasyczał cicho, skupiając wężomagię na wyczarowaniu małej kulki, w której zamknięty został żuk. Kiedy skończył, czuł już w swojej dłoni tylko wirującą magię zamiast wyrywającego się desperacko owada. Schował kulkę do kieszeni szaty, odwracając się z powrotem dokładnie w momencie, w którym Hermiona ponownie skupiła na nim swoją uwagę.

— Więc? — zapytała.

— Co?

— Co zrobiłeś?! Skoro się nie transfigurowałeś, to dlaczego oni tak myślą?

— To... to długa historia.

— Harry, _proszę_! W tym semestrze mam już serdecznie dość tych wszystkich twoich sekretów! Już niczego nam nie mówisz! — powiedziała, brzmiąc jednocześnie na wytrąconą z równowagi, jak i nadąsaną. — Zadanie już się skończyło, dlaczego nie możesz teraz nam powiedzieć, co takiego robiłeś przez cały ten czas? Poświęcałeś swojemu treningowi mnóstwo czasu i wiem, że nie ma takiej opcji, żebyś przez te wszystkie tygodnie ćwiczył jedynie zaklęcie bąblogłowy! I co z tymi eliksirami, które warzyłeś w czasie ferii? Po co onebyły?

Harry powstrzymał chęć skrzywienia się i grzecznego wyjaśnienia jej, że to nie jej cholerny interes i żeby trzymała nos z dala od jego spraw.

— Słuchaj... — zaczął z irytacją. — Ja... pogadamy o tym później. Okej?

Harry zdecydował, że wstrzyma się z rozmową z Ronem i Hermioną do czasu, dopóki nie wymyśli, co im powiedzieć. A to prawdopodobnie nastąpi po jego konfrontacji z Dumbledorem — co do której wiedział, że prędzej czy później będzie miała miejsce — co pozwoli mu stworzyć pasujące do siebie wyjaśnienia.

Hermiona nie wyglądała na zadowoloną, ale zgodziła się, kiwając głową.

Ponownie rozległ się głos Bagmana i Harry skupił się na nim.

— Trzecie i finałowe zadanie będzie miało miejsce dwudziestego czwartego czerwca. Reprezentanci miesiąc wcześniej zostaną poinformowani, czego mają oczekiwać. Dziękuję za wasze przybycie.

Pani Pomfrey zagoniła reprezentantów i zakładników z powrotem do zamku chcąc sprawdzić, czy wszystko z nimi w porządku. Harry próbował przekonać ją, że czuje się dobrze, ale pielęgniarka nalegała, że ją to nie interesuje i że w Skrzydle Szpitalnym zamierza sama się o tym upewnić. Harry niechętnie podążył za resztą.

Było już po wszystkim.

Dwudziesty czwarty czerwca. Na czym polegać będzie zadanie nie dowie się nawet przed dwudziestym czwartym maja. A to oznaczało całe trzy miesiące wolne od Turnieju Trójmagicznego.

Harry skrzywił się. Wolałby wcześniej wiedzieć, co go czeka, by mieć czas na przygotowanie się do tego. A tak będzie musiał robić to się na ślepo. Po prostu będzie dalej uczył się tyle, ile tylko będzie w stanie z nadzieją, że to wystarczy.

Prawdopodobnie powinien nauczyć się jeszcze paru neutralnych zaklęć defensywnych. Opanował już mnóstwo mrocznych klątw, które mogłyby być użyteczne w wielu różnych sytuacjach, ale jakoś wątpił, żeby podczas turnieju mógł bezpiecznie użyć którejkolwiek z nich.

Zakładał, że będzie mógł bezpiecznie użyć wężowej transformacji z dala od wścibskich oczu, a Dumbledore i tak się o tym dowiedział.

Nie. Zdecydowanie nie mógł ryzykować używania jakiejkolwiek czarnej magii w turnieju.

Westchnął zrezygnowany. Widział w katalogu wydawnictwa Crespus książki dotyczące mroczno — neutralnej magii defensywnej, ale całkowicie zignorował je ostatnim razem. Będzie musiał zamówić kilka, kiedy wróci do dormitorium, i przez jakiś czas to na nich się skupić.

Kiedy tylko pani Pomfrey uwolniła ich spod swojej opieki, do Skrzydła Szpitalnego wkroczył Albus Dumbledore, który natychmiast skierował swój wzrok prosto na Harry'ego. Potter zamarł, czując jak wypełnia go mieszanka strachu i nienawiści, ale nie pozwolił tym emocjom pojawić się na swojej twarzy.

— Panie Potter, zastanawiałem się, czy mógłbym zamienić z panem słowo — powiedział Dumbledore z miłym uśmiechem i jak zawsze migoczącymi oczami.

Harry miał nadzieję, że na jego twarzy nie widnieje nic poza niewinną dezorientacją i szybko podążył za dyrektorem.

— Oczywiście, sir.

Skierowali się w stronę głównych schodów. Harry nawet nie pytał, dokąd idą. Było oczywiste, że kierują się w stronę gabinetu dyrektora.

Nie był więc zaskoczony, gdy dotarli na siódme piętro i podążyli korytarzem w stronę gargulca strzegącego wejścia do gabinetu.

— Lodowe myszy — powiedział Dumbledore do gargulca, który natychmiast odskoczył. Weszli na kręcone, przesuwające się schody i już chwilę później Harry siedział w miękkim fotelu, grzecznie odmawiając przyjęcia cytrynowego dropsa.

— Więc, Harry — zaczął wesoło starzec, kładąc dłonie na biurku. — Czy mógłbyś powiedzieć mi, co dokładnie zrobiłeś podczas zadania? Wódz trytonów przekazał mi raczej interesujące wieści.

— Ee... jakiego rodzaju wieści?

— Szczerze mówiąc, były one bardzo ciekawe. Murcus stwierdził, że w ich wiosce pojawił się ogromny wąż. Powiedział, że w ciągu ostatnich paru tygodni był już widziany w jeziorze kilkakrotnie, ale żaden z jego ludzi nie wydawał się nim przejmować, gdyż najwyraźniej nie był agresywny. Trytony widziały, jak wąż zbliża się do zakładników, i były nieco zaskoczone, kiedy nagle zmienił się w... _ciebie_. Po uwolnieniu panny Weasley najwyraźniej zamieniłeś się z powrotem w węża i odpłynąłeś. Muszę przyznać, Harry, że jestem naprawdę ciekaw, co dokładnie zrobiłeś, ponieważ wątpię, żebyś rzeczywiście się transfigurował... zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę, że zostawiłeś swoją różdżkę na brzegu jeziora, zanim do niego wszedłeś.

Umysł Harry'ego pracował z niesamowitą prędkością. Czy różdżka była potrzebna do przemiany w animaga? Cholera, powinien sprawdzić to wcześniej.

Jeśli powie prawdę — że to była wężowa transformacja — Dumbledore będzie chciał wiedzieć, gdzie się jej nauczył. I nawet jeśli Harry skłamie — co zrobiłby na pewno, ponieważ wiedział, że nie ma takiej opcji, aby komukolwiek powiedział o swoich wizytach w Komnacie Tajemnic — najlepszym, co mógłby zrobić, to zapewnianie, że w jakiś sposób odnalazł jakąś starą, rzadką księgę. Ale nawet wtedy Dumbledore będzie zastanawiał się, _dlaczego_ Harry poświęcił tyle wysiłku, by dowiedzieć się więcej o „mrocznej i niebezpiecznej" umiejętności, którą odziedziczył po Czarnym Panu. Jeśli uświadomi sobie, że Harry był na tyle zainteresowany wężomagią, że zaczął się o niej uczyć i ćwiczyć transformację, prawdopodobnie zacznie martwić się, czy Harry nie sięga również do _innych_ rodzajów czarnej magii... czyli dokładnie o to, co miało miejsce. Jednak jakoś nie za bardzo chciał, by Dumbledore się o tym dowiedział.

Nie było szans, by zaryzykował, że jakiś idealistyczny, stuknięty, stary dziwak powstrzyma go od studiowania czarnej magii, bez względu na to, jak „zła" mogła się ona wydawać.

Więc... bezpieczniejszą z tych dwóch opcji był... animag. Mógł powiedzieć, że pracował nad tym od zeszłego roku. Na przykład od momentu, kiedy dowiedział się, że jego ojciec był animagiem.

Fakt, że jego „formą animagiczną" był wąż mógł wzbudzić nieco kontrowersji, ale nie można samemu wybrać sobie swojej formy, tak więc nikt nie będzie mógł go o to obwiniać. I zawsze mógł uznać, że to jedna z rzeczy spowodowanych tym jego „dziwnym połączeniem z Voldemortem". Poza tym mógł również użyć tego, że jego formą był wąż jako wymówki dla faktu, że ukrywał to przed wszystkimi.

Ale wciąż pozostawał problem tego, czy do przemiany animagicznej potrzebna była różdżka.

To było raczej mało prawdopodobne. W końcu w jaki sposób animagowie wracaliby wtedy do swojej postaci? A potem przypomniał sobie — przecież Syriusz przemienił się będąc w Azkabanie! Na pewno nie miał w więzieniu z sobą różdżki! Czyli to było bezpieczne. Do przemiany animagicznej nie była konieczna różdżka.

Całe zastanowienie się nad tym zajęło Harry'emu może parę sekund. W końcu oczyścił swój umysł i wyraz twarzy, przybierając nerwową, pełną poczucia winy minę.

— Ee... nie sądziłem, że ktokolwiek się o tym dowie — zaczął cichym, niepewnym tonem, opuszczając głowę i spoglądając na swoje dłonie, których palce wykręcał nerwowo na kolanach.

— Nie masz kłopotów, Harry. Chciałbym tylko dowiedzieć się, jakiej techniki użyłeś — wyjaśnił Dumbledore uspokajającym tonem.

Wewnątrz Harry przewrócił oczami, uśmiechając się kpiąco. Na zewnątrz spojrzał na dyrektora przepraszającym, błagalnym wzrokiem.

— Ee... wiem, że nie jestem zarejestrowany, ale czytałem gdzieś, że przed ukończeniem siedemnastu lat nie ma się obowiązku rejestracji, tak więc pomyślałem, że to nie będzie nic złego... i nie oczekiwałem, że ktokolwiek będzie w stanie to zobaczyć... więc...

— Rejestracji? — dopytał się Dumbledore z ciekawością.

— Ee... tak... W zeszłym roku, właściwie w miarę wcześnie, zacząłem pracować nad transformacją animagiczną... — Harry przerwał, znów wpatrując się w swoje kolana, podczas gdy jego głos stawał się coraz cichszy i bardziej potulny.

Ogromne, białe, krzaczaste brwi Dumbledore'a z zaskoczeniem uniosły się do połowy czoła.

Harry odchrząknął i wyprostował nieco ramiona — tak, jakby chciał odnaleźć w sobie odwagę — które jednak natychmiast z powrotem się skuliły, kiedy zaczął tłumaczyć bardzo szybko:

— Ja nie wiedziałem nawet, czy uda mi się zakończyć transformację przed rozpoczęciem się drugiego zadanie. Udało mi się to dopiero trzy tygodnie temu. Miałem plan awaryjny, w razie, gdyby mi się nie udało, polegałbym po prostu tylko na zaklęciu bąblogłowy i...

— Harry, próbujesz mi powiedzieć, że opanowałeś transformację animagiczną w czasie krótszym niż rok? — przerwał mu Dumbledore, mrugając z niedowierzaniem. Harry podniósł wzrok i przez chwilę z zażenowaniem wpatrywał się w mężczyznę.

— Ee... tak, tak sądzę.

— Co dokładnie skłoniło cię, żeby w ogóle tego spróbować?

— Słyszałem, że mój tata i jego przyjaciele byli animagami. Pomyślałem, że to... sam nie wiem... sprawi, że będę trochę bliżej niego, kiedy zrobię to samo, co on.

Harry zerknął na dyrektora próbując ocenić sposób, w jaki przyjął to starszy mężczyzna. Chyba dobrze, ponieważ w jego oczach pojawił się smutek i zrozumienie, a usta wykrzywiły się w delikatnym uśmiechu.

— Muszę powiedzieć, Harry, że jestem zaskoczony... ale również bardzo mi zaimponowałeś. To naprawdę niesamowite osiągnięcie, zwłaszcza jak na kogoś w twoim wieku. Z tego co mi wiadomo twój ojciec i jego przyjaciele zaczęli swój trening dopiero na piątym roku i aż do siódmego nie udało im się osiągnąć pełnego rezultatu.

Harry miał nadzieję, że jego oczy są szerokie, pełne nadziei i ciekawości. Kiedyś szczegóły na temat Lily i Jamesa były dla niego cenniejsze niż złoto i to było właśnie reakcja, jakiej można byłoby oczekiwać od Harry'ego, kiedy pojawiała się możliwość dowiedzenia się czegoś nowego o swoich rodzicach.

— Więc! — zawołał Dumbledore, klaszcząc w dłonie i prostując się na krześle. — Jaka dokładnie jest twoja forma?

— Ee... wąż morski.

— Ach, wąż morski. Gatunek Laticuada, rodzina Hydrophiidae. Jedyny wąż wodny, który odziedziczył wystarczająco cech po swoich lądowych kuzynach, by być w stanie żyć zarówno w wodzie, jak i na lądzie. Fascynujące.

Szczęka Harry'ego opadła lekko z zaskoczenia. Cholera, facet był chodzącym słownikiem dla obu, zarówno magicznych, jak i _niemagicznych_ informacji. Mógłby oczekiwać takiej odpowiedzi od Hermiony, ale z pewnością nie od swojego dyrektora.

— Ee... tak. Dokładnie ten sam — potwierdził niezbyt elokwentnie.

— To raczej ciekawa forma dla ciebie, nie sądzisz? — zapytał Dumbledore, mrugając denerwująco. Harry wzruszył ramionami, z powrotem przenosząc wzrok na swoje kolana.

— Tak, tak sądzę... myślę, że to dlatego nigdy nie powiedziałem o tym Ronowi i Hermionie. Ta cała... _sprawa z wężami_. Czasem im przez to... odbija.

— Pan Weasley i panna Granger nie wiedzą? — powtórzył Dumbledore z wyraźnym zaskoczeniem.

Harry ponownie wzruszył ramionami, wciąż z pochyloną głową.

— Tak jak powiedziałem... to mogłoby ich wystraszyć. Wie pan, jak Ron podchodzi do wszystkiego, co ma związek z wężami. Od razu uważa coś takiego za _mroczne._

— Ach, tak. Mogę zrozumieć twoje obawy. Jestem jednak pewien, że panu Weasleyowi uda się pokonać uprzedzenia. Jest twoim przyjacielem i uważam, że najważniejsze jest, byśmy mieli wokół nas ludzi, na których możemy polegać.

Harry udał, że się nad tym zastanawia.

— Ma pan rację, sir.

— Teraz zmykaj. Podejrzewam, że czeka cię jeszcze świętowanie w Pokoju Wspólnym.

Chłopiec spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem. Wewnętrznie skrzywił się na myśl o tym, jak niezdecydowani są jego współdomownicy, jeśli to co mówił dyrektor było prawdą. Jeśli teraz nagle zaczną czcić ziemię, po której Harry chodzi tylko dlatego, że wyszedł na prowadzenie w cholernym turnieju, to tylko udowodnią, jak wielkimi są idiotami.

— Naprawdę tak pan sądzi, sir? — zapytał Harry wypełnionym nadzieją głosem.

— Naprawdę, Harry.

W końcu Potter opuścił gabinet, wcześniej żegnając się grzecznie. Prześlizgnął się obok gargulca i ruszył korytarzem z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Naprawdę stawał się całkiem niezłym aktorem. Nawet _on sam_ uwierzyłby w swoje przedstawienie.

Cóż... może jednak nie. Ostatnio stał się raczej niezbyt ufną osobą, natomiast Dumbledore zawsze widział w ludziach to, co najlepsze, co tak naprawdę czyniło go idiotycznie naiwnym.

Dłoń Harry'ego wślizgnęła się do kieszeni i wyczuł palcami małą magiczną kulkę otaczającą dziwnego żuka, którego wyciągnął z włosów Hermiony. Zżerała go ciekawość, ale jeśli Dumbledore miał rację i Gryfoni postanowili urządzić jakieś głupie przyjęcie w Pokoju Wspólnym, prawdopodobnie w najbliższym czasie nie będzie miał okazji, by zbadać tę sprawę.

To było irytujące, ale musiał być cierpliwy i grzecznie bawić się ze swoimi gryfońskimi kolegami.

Skierował się w stronę portretu Grubej Damy i otworzył go po wcześniejszym podaniu hasła. Kiedy tylko przeszedł przez dziurę, do jego uszu dobiegł ryk radości i aplauzu, po czym natychmiast został powitany przez Rona, Hermionę i Ginny, którzy z szerokimi uśmiechami na ustach zaczęli składać mu gratulacje.

Harry uśmiechał się, śmiał, czerwienił i zachowywał tak nieśmiało i wstydliwie, jak było to od niego w takim momencie wymagane. Przez cały czas obracał niecierpliwie w kieszeni magiczną kulę, modląc się w duchu, by ta cała cholerna impreza już się skończyła i mógł udać się gdzieś, gdzie będzie wystarczająco prywatnie, by mógł bliżej przyjrzeć się tajemniczemu owadowi.

Przyjęcie zdawało się jednak ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Było dopiero wczesne popołudnie i mieli jeszcze masę czasu na świętowanie.

Harry'emu udało się uciec tłumacząc, że bardzo chciałby wziął prysznic i doprowadzić się do porządku przed obiadem, tak więc samotnie opuścił Pokój Wspólny, kierując się w stronę dormitorium. Kiedy znalazł się w środku machnął krótko różdżką, blokując drzwi.

Wyciągnął kulkę z kieszeni i zmierzył ją oceniającym spojrzeniem. W środku fruwał mały, czarny żuk, histerycznie próbując się wydostać. Magiczna bariera otaczająca kulkę nie pozwalała mu wyczuć magii, która otaczała żuka, tak jak wtedy, gdy złapał go zaraz po zadaniu, tak więc rozejrzał się wokół w poszukiwaniu zastępczego pojemnika.

Na biurku obok łóżka Harry'ego znajdował się spory szklany słoik, którego używał do przetrzymywania piór i ołówków. Podszedł do niego i opróżnił z zawartości. Był to stary, wyszczerbiony słoik, do którego nie miał nawet zakrętki. To jednak nie był żaden problem.

Wrzucił magiczną kulkę do słoika, po czym machnął nad nim różdżką transmutując go tak, że w ogóle nie był otwarty, tylko w całości składający się z grubego szkła. Zasyczał cicho, poruszając palcami i magiczna kula zniknęła powodując, że uwięziony w niej wcześniej żuk zaczął latać wściekle obijając się o ścianki słoika i szukając z niego drogi ucieczki. Bez skutku.

Teraz, kiedy wężomagiczna bariera zniknęła i zastąpiona została całkowicie niemagicznym pojemnikiem, nic nie blokowało magii otaczającej żuka.

Postawił słoik na biurku, usiadł na krześle i zaczął wpatrywać się w niego intensywnie. _Zdecydowanie_ był w stanie wyczuć magiczną aurę.

— A więc jesteś czarodziejem? — zapytał Harry małego żuka, który nagle zamarł. Uśmiechnął się, unosząc brew. — Nie jesteś zbyt subtelny, co? — zachichotał. — Pomyślmy... mógłbyś być kimś, kto został przemieniony w żuka, ale wtedy nie rozumiałbyś języka angielskiego. Więc prawdopodobnie jesteś... _animagiem_?

Żuk wciąż się nie ruszał i Harry mógł przysiąc, że wpatruje się prosto w niego. Nagle ponownie zaczął szaleć w panice.

— Cóż, jeśli jesteś animagiem znam szybki sposób, żeby się o tym przekonać — poinformował go Harry, po czym wstał, sięgnął do torby i wyciągnął z niej Mapę Huncwotów. Przyłożył do niej różdżkę i wymruczał aktywującą inkantację. Na pergaminie zaczęły pojawiać się atramentowe linie i Harry szybko odnalazł na mapie Wieżę Gryffindoru. To, co zobaczył sprawiło, że wytrzeszczył oczy.

W dormitorium czwartego roku Gryffindoru znajdowały się tylko dwie kropki. Jedna należała do Harry'ego Pottera. Druga do Rity Skeeter.

Harry zmrużył oczy, przenosząc wzrok z powrotem na znajdującego się w słoiku żuka. Warknął, składając mapę, dezaktywując ją i odkładając do torby, po czym usiadł z powrotem na krześle, pochylając głowę tak, że jego oczy znajdowały się na poziomie naczynia. Wpatrywał się morderczym wzrokiem prosto w owada.

— Witaj, _Rito_ — powiedział, a na jego twarzy pojawił się niebezpieczny, szalony uśmiech. Żuk znów na chwilę się zamarł, po czym zaczął jeszcze szybciej latać po ograniczającej go przestrzeni.

Harry szybko wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił na słoik nietłukące zaklęcie, chcąc mieć pewność, że żuk nie rozbije go przemieniając się z powrotem.

— Podejrzewam, że to doskonale wyjaśnia, w jaki sposób byłaś w stanie mnie szpiegować — wymruczał, znów przybliżając twarz do słoika, niemal dotykając nosem szkła. — Hm... co teraz powinienem z tobą zrobić... pomyślmy... — na jego twarzy pojawił się złowieszczy, sadystyczny uśmieszek, a całą jego postać zaczęły otaczać potężne fale magii — _czarnej magii_ — które przeraziłyby nawet najbardziej doświadczonych czarodziei.

Wyglądało na to, że Rita zemdlała.

Harry zachichotał cicho, po czym otworzył jedną z przegród w swoim kufrze, tę zabezpieczoną hasłem w wężomowie. Wsunął słoik między dwie książki i bez wahania zatrzasnął kufer. Och, tak, to będzie ciekawe... Musi tylko znaleźć odrobinę wolnego czasu i będzie mógł się w końcu zabawić.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Kliknij [subscribe], by dostawać powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła [Midnightesse](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4071010/Midnightesse). Betowała [Panna Mi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Panna_Mi/).

 — Harry! — zawołała następnego popołudnia Hermiona, kiedy Potter próbował wślizgnąć się do Pokoju Wspólnego tak, by pozostać niezauważonym. Najwyraźniej mu się to jednak nie udało.

Obrócił się, napotykając jej wzrok i uśmiechając się niewinnie.

— Tak, Hermiono?

— Dokąd idziesz?!

— Ee... na spacer?

— A co się stało z twoją obietnicą wyjaśnienia nam, co zrobiłeś podczas zadania? — zapytała ściszonym głosem, podchodząc do niego. — Transfigurowałeś się w końcu, czy nie? I o czym chciał wczoraj po zadaniu rozmawiać z tobą profesor Dumbledore?

Harry skrzywił się lekko, lecz szybko zamaskował swój wyraz twarzy niepewnym zmartwieniem. Wiedział, że nie będzie mógł wiecznie unikać tego tematu. Musiał jednak przyznać, że miał nadzieję, iż uda mu się zyskać nieco więcej czasu, zanim znowu zacznie być przesłuchiwany.

— W porządku — wymamrotał. — Ale jeśli mam to wyjaśniać, to w tym samym czasie tobie i Ronowi. Nie mam ochoty się powtarzać.

Oczy dziewczyny rozjaśniły się, a na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.

— Pójdę po niego.

Harry przewrócił oczami i westchnął.

— Możemy pogadać w naszym dormitorium. Chłopaki są tutaj, więc będziemy mieli trochę prywatności.

Skinęła głową i przeszła przez Pokój Wspólny, kierując się w stronę stolika, przy którym Ron grał w szachy z jakimś drugoroczniakiem, który był na tyle naiwny, by zgodzić się z nim zagrać.

Ron był wyraźnie niezadowolony, że mu przeszkodzono, ale Hermiona nie zamierzała odpuścić. Harry stał w tym samym miejscu co wcześniej, próbując wymyślić, jak poradzić sobie z tą sytuacją. Tak naprawdę nie za bardzo obchodziło go to, że urazi ich uczucia, kiedy nie wyjawi im swoich sekretów, ale chciał uniknąć jakichkolwiek kłótni na tyle, na ile tylko było to możliwe.

W końcu Hermiona wróciła, ciągnąc za sobą Rona. Harry westchnął, zirytowany samym faktem, że musi się z tym męczyć.

W trójkę skierowali się schodami do dormitorium chłopców, po czym rozsiedli się wokół łóżka i biurka Harry'ego. Potter wyciągnął różdżkę i machnął nią parokrotnie w stronę drzwi, nakładając na nie zaklęcie blokujące i wyciszające.

Hermiona i Ron wpatrywali się w niego szerokimi oczami, jednocześnie zaciekawieni i zdezorientowani.

Harry pokręcił głową, pocierając tył swojego karku i siadając na łóżku.

— Ja, ee… nie chcę, żeby to wyszło poza ten pokój. Teoretycznie mógłbym wpaść w spore kłopoty — oznajmił, spoglądając na nich i uśmiechając się słabo.

— Wpaść w kłopoty? Za co?! — zawołała Hermiona, której oczy nagle rozszerzyły się ze zmartwienia.

— Cóż… No dobra, w sumie zadaliście mi dwa pytania. Zapytaliście, czy naprawdę się transfigurowałem i o czym dyrektor chciał porozmawiać ze mną po zadaniu?

— Dokładnie — przytaknęła Hermiona, podczas gdy Ron wyglądał na nieco zagubionego i przyglądał im się z ciekawością.

— Cóż, te pytania łączą się ze sobą. Dyrektor również chciał wiedzieć, co zrobiłem. Powiedziałem mu prawdę i on nie ma nic przeciwko, tak więc z nim nie mam kłopotów. Po prostu nie chcę ryzykować, że dowie się o tym ktoś z Ministerstwa.

— Harry, co zrobiłeś?! — nie wytrzymała Hermiona.

— Ee… zostałem animagiem — odparł Potter, uśmiechając się lekko i wzruszając ramionami.

Ron wyglądał na oszołomionego, zaś Hermiona wpatrywała się w Pottera z niedowierzeniem.

— Co?! Jak?! Kiedy?! To zajmuje lata! W jaki sposób…

— Zacząłem dość wcześnie w zeszłym roku — przerwał jej cicho Harry, wpatrując się w obracaną w swoich palcach różdżkę.

— Co?! Ale, zaczekaj… kiedy? I dlaczego niczego nam nie powiedziałeś? — zapytała dziewczyna, brzmiąc bardziej na zranioną niż zaskoczoną czy rozczarowaną. Ron zmarszczył brwi, wyglądając na podobnie urażonego.

— Ja… po prostu nie mogłem. W porządku, jak dużo właściwie wiecie o animagach?

Ron jedynie potrząsnął głową, jednak Hermiona, czego można było się spodziewać, natychmiast mu odpowiedziała.

— Najpierw trzeba uwarzyć dość skomplikowany eliksir, który pokazuje, czy dana osoba w ogóle posiada formę animagiczną i jaka ona jest. Potem są miesiące ćwiczeń medytacyjnych i kolejne miesiące stopniowego transformowania poszczególnych części ciała. Następnie…

— Właśnie — przerwał jej Harry. — Tak więc pierwszą rzeczą, jaką musiałem zrobić było sprawdzenie, czy w ogóle jestem w stanie to zrobić i jaka będzie moja forma.

Hermiona przytaknęła, zachęcając go, by kontynuował.

— I, cóż, ja po prostu… trochę spanikowałem, kiedy zobaczyłem, w co będę się zmieniał.

— I w co się zmieniasz? — zapytał w końcu Ron, odzywając się po raz pierwszy.

— Ee… w węża — wymamrotał Harry.

Ron zbladł, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się. Hermiona, która najwyraźniej sama już do tego doszła, nie wyglądała na zaskoczoną,.

— Więc, ee… tak czy inaczej, kiedy zorientowałem się, w co będę się zmieniał… po prostu nie chciałem wam o tym mówić. A nie powiedziałem wam niczego wcześniej, ponieważ nie chciałem robić sobie nadziei, że to wszystko zadziała tylko po to, żeby później dowiedzieć się, że w ogóle nie mam formy animagicznej… No a potem dowiedziałem się, że będę cholernym gigantycznym wężem i po prostu uznałem, że… nie będziecie dobrze się z tym czuli — wyjaśnił, patrząc prosto na Rona. Chłopak wyglądał, jakby chciał zaprotestować, ale Harry nie pozwolił mu na to, mówiąc dalej:

— Wszystkie medytacje i ćwiczenia oddechowe robiłem w nocy, zaraz przed snem, ja po prostu… sam nie wiem, na początku, przez pierwsze parę miesięcy, nawet tak bardzo się do tego nie przykładałem, robiłem to głównie po to, żeby się czymś zająć. Ale latem, kiedy znowu utknąłem u Dursleyów, zacząłem bardziej nam tym pracować, no bo nie miałem niczego innego do roboty. I tak zamknęli wszystkie moje rzeczy w komórce i przez większość czasu nie pozwalali mi wyjść z mojego pieprzonego pokoju. Więc po prostu leżałem na łóżku i ćwiczyłem transformację animagiczną.

Hermiona sapnęła.

— Ale Harry, nie wolno nam praktykować magii poza szkołą!

— To prawda, ale do tego nie jest potrzebna różdżka i nie sądzę, żeby normalny namiar wykrywał to tak, jak zwykłą magię. To nie jest w zasadzie _rzucanie_ zaklęć. Tak czy inaczej, nie dostałem żadnego wyjca z Ministerstwa, więc najwyraźniej niczego nie wykryli. Nie ćwiczyłem aż tak często podczas pierwszego miesiąca roku szkolnego, ale po tym, jak zostałem wciągnięty w ten turniej i wasza dwójka się na mnie obraziła, miałem mnóstwo wolnego czasu i skupiłem się na treningu. Gdy otrzymałem wskazówkę do drugiego zadania i zdałem sobie sprawę, że będę musiał zejść na dno jeziora wymyśliłem, że moja forma animagiczna mogłaby mi w tym pomóc, tak więc zacząłem ćwiczyć naprawdę bardzo ciężko. Prawdę mówiąc, to udało mi się w pełni przemienić dopiero trzy tygodnie temu.

— Nie… nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie ufałeś nam na tyle, by nam o tym powiedzieć — powiedziała Hermiona, spoglądając na niego smutno. Harry potrząsnął głową.

— Tu nie chodzi o zaufanie. Po prostu… to znaczy, tak, byłem pewny, że ta cała sprawa z wężem was przerazi, ale wiedziałem też, że po jakimś czasie wam przejdzie. Ale głównie po prostu… sam nie wiem, chciałem zachować to dla siebie. To było… to było coś, co również zrobił mój tata. Jasne, wiem, że on zrobił to razem ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, ale… po prostu chciałem zrobić to sam. A po tym, jak odwróciliście się ode mnie po Halloween… nie chciałem tego z wami dzielić. Nawet po tym, jak się pogodziliśmy, bo wtedy trzymałem to w tajemnicy już tak długo, że po prostu nie wiedziałem, jak wam to powiedzieć.

— Och, Harry… — powiedziała Hermiona, posyłając mu wyrozumiałe spojrzenie, na widok którego Potter miał ochotę parsknąć i skrzywić się. Udało mu się przed tym powstrzymać, pochylając głowę i wyłamując sobie palce ze zdenerwowaniem. — Robienie tego samemu było strasznie lekkomyślne z twojej strony — oświadczyła dziewczyna po długim westchnięciu. — Coś takiego może być niebezpieczne, Harry! Mnóstwo rzeczy może pójść nie tak podczas transformacji animagicznej!

Harry jedynie wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. W pokoju zapadła niezręczna cisza.

— Więc… nie możesz… wybrać swojej formy animagicznej, ani nic takiego? — zapytał Ron, przerywając ciszę. Hermiona prychnęła, spoglądając na rudzielca z irytacją.

— Nie, Ron. Nie można wybrać formy animagicznej. Nie wszyscy nawet jakąś mają. Większość ludzi nie ma.

— Więc… w jaki sposób dobierana jest taka forma? — zapytał Weasley.

— Nie jest wybierana przez czarodzieja, a determinowana na podstawie indywidualnych cech jego osobowości. Forma animagiczna jest odzwierciedleniem wewnętrznej natury danego czarodzieja — odpowiedziała natychmiast Hermiona głosem, który wskazywał na to, że powtarza słowo w słowo coś, co przeczytała.

Oczy Rona rozszerzyły się, po czym zerknął niepewnie na Harry'ego, który podniósł wzrok, krzywiąc się lekko.

— Widzisz? Właśnie _dlatego_ to przed wami zataiłem.

— Co?! — zawołał obronnie Weasley. — Nawet niczego nie powiedziałem!

— Być może nie, ale twój wyraz twarzy mówi sam za siebie. Zastanawiasz się, w jaki sposób moja _wewnętrzna natura_ może być związana z wężem — burknął Harry, krzywiąc się w dziecinny sposób. Miał nadzieję, że zrobił to przekonująco.

— Nieprawda! — zawołał Ron, ale jego głos zadrżał nieco, co upewniło Harry'ego w tym, że miał rację. Nie, żeby choć przez chwilę w to wątpił. Dość dobrze rozumiał, jak działa umysł rudzielca.

— W porządku, Harry. Ale nie musisz ukrywać przed nami tego typu rzeczy. Jesteśmy twoimi przyjaciółmi — oznajmiła Hermiona, rzucając ostre spojrzenie Ronowi, który zaczerwienił się.

— Tak, Harry, to znaczy… to trochę dziwne, ale co z tego? To wciąż super, że możesz zamieniać się w zwierzę, nie?

Harry spojrzał na niego, pozwalając sobie na lekki uśmiech.

— Tak, to jest świetne. I wciąż mogę czarować za pomocą wężomagii, kiedy jestem wężem morskim. To genialne.

Hermiona sapnęła, zakrywając dłonią usta.

— Żartujesz! To niemożliwe!

— Nie żartuję. Normalny animag nie może czarować będąc w swojej zwierzęcej formie, ponieważ nie może trzymać różdżki ani mówić, ale żeby rzucać zaklęcia w wężomagii potrzebuję jedynie wężomowy, a kiedy jestem w swojej zwierzęcej formie, wciąż potrafię mówić w języku węży. Pamiętacie to zaklęcie lokalizujące, którego uczyłem się przed zadaniem, ale którego nie chciałem wam pokazać? To było zaklęcie w języku węży. Dlatego nie chciałem ćwiczyć go przy was. Wiedziałem, że zapytacie, do czego potrzebne mi zaklęcie w wężomowie, a wtedy będę musiał wyjaśnić wam całą tą sytuację z wężem morskim.

— Zaraz… dlaczego wąż morski? — zapytał zdezorientowany Ron.

— To gatunek węża, w którego się zamieniam.

— Och…

— To jedyny wąż wodny, które odziedziczył wystarczająco dużo cech od węży lądowych, by być w stanie żyć zarówno w wodzie, jak i na lądzie. Więc to naprawdę przydało mi się w czasie zadania. Będąc w tej formie potrafię naprawdę szybko pływać.

— Łał… — Ron przerwał na chwilę, wyglądając na zamyślonego. — Mogę… mogę zobaczyć?

Harry zamrugał, szczerze zaskoczony. Zerknął na Hermionę, w której oczach również błyszczało podekscytowane zaciekawienie.

— Ee… tak sądzę. To znaczy, jasne — odparł Harry, po czym wstał i przeszedł niepewnie na środek pomieszczenia.

Minęły ponad trzy tygodnie od kiedy po raz ostatni przemieniał się na lądzie, tak więc na początku czuł się nieco dziwnie. Podczas ćwiczeń w komnacie odkrył, że przemiana działała najlepiej, kiedy wykonywał ją klęcząc, więc i tym razem postanowił zrobić tak samo. Wziął głęboki oddech, zamknął oczy i skupił się na transformacji.

Poczuł magię niczym szpilki kłującą każdy centymetr jego skóry. Jego nogi zaczęły łączyć się w jedno, a ręce kurczyć, aż w końcu w ogóle zniknęły.

Usłyszał krzyk Hermiony i zszokowany odgłos, który wydał z siebie Ron, ale zignorował je, sunąc po podłodze. Otworzył oczy i wysunął szybko język, smakując otaczające go powietrze. Prześlizgnął się w stronę krzesła, na którym siedział Ron. Rudzielec wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał stracić przytomność. Gdy Harry podpełzł nieco bliżej, chłopiec podciągnął swoje stopy do góry i objął kolana ramionami.

Harry zaśmiał się, co zabrzmiało jak długi syk. Z łatwością podniósł głowę z ziemi, aż była na takiej samej wysokości co oczy Rona. Był ogromnym wężem, więc nie było to trudne zadanie.

— Kurczę — pisnął rudzielec komicznie wysokim głosem.

— Łał… — wyszeptała Hermiona oniemiałym głosem.

Harry zniżył się z powrotem do poziomu podłogi i podpełzł do dziewczyny, zwijając się przed nią. Znów uniósł głowę, tym razem na wysokość jej kolan. Niepewnie wyciągnęła rękę i pogłaskała go po głowie. Wysyczał kolejny chichot, na co jej oczy rozszerzyły się, lecz chwilę później na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.

Pogłaskała go nieco pewniej, po chwili przenosząc opuszki palców na jego „szyję", uśmiechając się coraz szerzej z każdym kolejnym wydawanym przez niego sykiem.

— Jesteś taki gładki… Nigdy nie myślałam, że węże są tak miłe w dotyku — mruknęła.

Harry spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem, ale po chwili stwierdził, że nie było nic zaskakującego w tym, że Hermiona nigdy wcześniej nie dotykała węża.

— Chcesz spróbować, Ron? — zapytała, odwracając się do rudzielca, który wyglądał na całkowicie przerażonego.

— Co?! — pisnął. — Ee… nie, dzięki. To mogłoby być nieco… dziwne.

Hermiona przewróciła oczami, skupiając uwagę ponownie na Harrym.

— Cóż, Harry, muszę przyznać, że na początku było to trochę dziwaczne, ale teraz uważam, że jest genialne.

Spojrzenie Rona wyraźnie mówiło, iż fakt, że jego kumpel jest gigantycznym wężem uważa za jakikolwiek, tylko nie „genialny", ale nie odezwał się.

Harry uśmiechnął się wewnętrznie i wrócił na środek pokoju, gdzie szybko zamienił się z powrotem w człowieka.

— To było po prostu… po prostu niesamowite, Harry! — zawołała Hermiona, wstając i biegnąc w jego stronę. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, przyciągnęła go do uścisku. — Jestem z ciebie taka dumna!

Puściła go, a jej uśmiech był tak promienny i radosny, że przez moment Harry poczuł ukłucie winy za to, że ich okłamywał. Cóż… może nie ich. Tylko Hermionę.

— Ee, dzięki — powiedział, pochylając głowę i łapiąc się nerwowo za kark.

— Więc zamierzasz powiedzieć Syriuszowi? — zapytała podekscytowana Hermiona, powodując, że Harry zamrugał z zaskoczeniem.

— Och, ee… nie wiem. Właściwie, to jeszcze o tym nie myślałem.

— Nie myślałeś o tym! — powtórzyła z niedowierzaniem dziewczyna.

— Cóż, właściwie sądziłem, że jego reakcja może być podobna do reakcji, ee… Rona — odparł Harry, rzucając rudzielcowi przepraszające spojrzenie. Uszy Weasleya zaróżowiły się nieznacznie i chłopiec wyglądał na zawstydzonego.

— Nie bądź głupi, Harry! Syriusz nie zmieniłby zdania na twój temat tylko dlatego, że twoją animagiczną formą jest wąż. Jestem pewna, że będzie pod wrażeniem, kiedy dowie się, że opanowałeś tak skomplikowaną sztukę w wieku zaledwie czternastu lat! Mam na myśli, naprawdę, Harry, to niesamowite osiągnięcie! Wydaje mi się, że nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, jakie to niespotykane! — zawołała Hermiona.

— Ee, tak… to znaczy myślę, że mu powiem… Jak tylko się z nim spotkam, oczywiście. Nie zamierzam ryzykować pisania czegoś takiego w liście.

— Dlaczego nie? — zapytał Ron.

— Nie chcę, żeby Ministerstwo się o tym dowiedziało — wyjaśnił Harry, spoglądając z powrotem na rudzielca.

— W porządku… dlaczego nie?

Hermiona westchnęła z irytacją.

— Ponieważ wtedy będzie musiał się zarejestrować, rzecz jasna — odparła, po czym spojrzała z zamyśleniem na Harry'ego. — Co właściwie profesor Dumbledore powiedział na ten temat?

— Szczerze mówiąc, niewiele. Od osób, które nie ukończyły siedemnastu lat nie jest wymagane, by się rejestrowały, tak więc do tego czasu nie mogą mnie za to ukarać. Jednak wolałbym pozostać niezarejestrowany tak długo, jak to będzie możliwe.

— Dlaczego nie chcesz się zarejestrować? — nie rozumiał Ron.

— Bo wtedy informacja ta będzie publiczna i każdy będzie wiedział, że moją formą animagiczną jest gigantyczny wąż.

— Ach… tak, sądzę, że to wystarczający powód, by zatrzymać to dla siebie — zdecydował Ron.

— Tak czy inaczej zgadzam się, że jeśli tylko będziesz mógł to zrobić, to najlepiej będzie, jeśli nie będziesz się rejestrował. Ale zdecydowanie powinieneś powiedzieć o tym Syriuszowi, jeśli rzeczywiście spotkamy się z nim w przyszły weekend — oświadczyła Hermiona apodyktycznym tonem, do którego Harry już dawno temu przywykł.

Potter przewrócił oczami, ale zdobył się na uśmiech.

— W porządku. Jakoś wymyślę, jak mu to powiedzieć. Tak czy siak… przydałby mi się mały spacer, by oczyścić myśli, więc wyjdę teraz na trochę.

— Potrzebujesz towarzystwa, stary? — zapytał z nadzieją Ron.

— Nie, dzięki, raczej trochę ciszy i spokoju. Wrócę za jakąś godzinę, w porządku?

Ron wyraźnie oklapł, ale wydał z siebie jedynie ciche westchnienie i wzruszył ramionami.

— Tak, jasne — wymamrotał.

Harry jednym machnięciem różdżki usunął zaklęcie zamykające i wyciszające, po czym chwycił swoją torbę i opuścił dormitorium.

Był z siebie całkiem zadowolony. Nie tylko wykonał kawał dobrego aktorstwa, ale również praktycznie nie czuł chęci przeklęcia któregokolwiek ze swoich przyjaciół. Co było sporym osiągnięciem biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że w pewnym sensie stali na jego drodze do praktykowania czarnej magii. Za każdym razem, gdy coś opóźniało jego codzienny trening, bardzo szybko stawał się nerwowy i opryskliwy. Teraz czuł, że ma nad tym większą kontrolę, mimo że jego magia była coraz potężniejsza. Nie wariował już i nie tracił kontroli tak jak na początku, choć wciąż uczucie związane z używaniem czarnej magii było dla niego absolutnie niesamowite. Ta moc była naprawdę uzależniająca i uwielbiał każdą minutę, w której mógł z niej korzystać. Bywały dni — w większości były to te, kiedy miał zajęcia z historii magii albo wróżbiarstwa — kiedy te parę godzin spędzonych w komnacie były jedynymi, na które desperacko czekał przez cały cholerny dzień.

Kiedy odszedł wystarczająco daleko, wślizgnął się pod pelerynę i wyciągnął Mapę Huncwotów, aby upewnić się, że nikt nie kręci się w pobliżu, po czym ruszył w stronę łazienki Jęczącej Matry na drugim piętrze.

 _Naprawdę_ dzisiaj tego potrzebował. To pragnienie niemal przyprawiało go o ból i czuł, że całe jego ciało trzęsie się z niecierpliwości. Z niebezpiecznym uśmiechem wszedł do komnaty, patrząc prosto na leżące na środku ciało bazyliszka.

 

———

 

_§ Ach, Nagini. Tego właśnie było mi potrzeba. Cały ten czas, który spędziłem samotnie sprawił, że mój umysł miał zbyt wiele czasu na to, by się nad wszystkim zastanawiać. §_

_§ Co cię kłopocze, mój missstrzu? § — zapytała, prześlizgując się po oparciu fotela, na którym siedział, stojącego na tle wielkiego okna w gabinecie. Położyła głowę na podłokietniku, a jego dłoń zaczęła delikatnie głaskać jej gładkie, śliskie łuski._

_§ Wiele rzeczy mnie kłopocze, kochana… Rzeczy, których długo nie miałem okazji naprawić. Teraz próbuję zaplanować, jak sobie z nimi poradzić. Wkrótce nadejdzie czas, kiedy będę mógł ponownie skupić się na swoich planach, ale obawiam się, że mogą one przerosnąć nawet mnie. Straciłem tak wiele czasu… I nawet zanim jeszcze wydarzył się ten niewyobrażalnie niefortunny wypadek, przez który zmuszony jestem tkwić w tym żałosnym pół — życiu od ponad dekady, straciłem tak wiele czasu, tak wiele możliwości… Naprawdę nie powinienem zajmować swojego umysłu takimi sprawami, ale podczas nocy takich jak ta nie jestem w stanie się powstrzymać. §_

_§ Nie jessstem pewna, czy rozumiem, mój missstrzu. Czy mógłbyś powiedzieć mi więcej? Chciałabym zrozumieć. Chciałabym pomóc. §_

_Spojrzał w dal pełnymi dystansu i pozbawionymi skupienia oczami, po czym westchnął, relaksując się nieco bardziej i nie przestając gładzić jednym palcem głowy węża._

_§ Kiedy byłem młody, byłem naiwny § — zaczął cicho. — § Myślałem, że mogę ocalić świat przed samym światem § — zachichotał gorzko. — § Nie widziałem powodu, by czekać z tym, aby zapobiec nadchodzącej zagładzie do Końca Dni. Po co wstrzymywać się przed powstrzymywaniem mugoli, skoro to już się dzieje? Dlaczego nie zacząć już teraz? Wyplenić te małe, bezwartościowe potwory. Zniszczyć je, zanim będą one miały okazję zniszczyć nas. Ach… gdyby to tylko było takie proste. §_

_§ Już dawno dostrzegłem błąd w swoich działaniach. Pozwoliłem, by moje nieszczęśliwe dzieciństwo spędzone wśród żałosnych mugoli w sierocińcu przyćmiło mój osąd. Zboczyłem ze ścieżki, którą obrałem i byłem niedbały. Zmarnowałem tak wiele czasu do momentu, gdy zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobiłem… I wtedy usłyszałem tę przeklętą przepowiednię. Muszę przyznać, że spanikowałem. Perspektywa kogoś, kto byłby w stanie pokonać mnie zanim będę w stanie naprawić swoje błędy… Zanim naprawdę uda mi się dokonać tego, co i tak musi być zrobione… Nie mogłem na to pozwolić. Musiałem zlikwidować niebezpieczeństwo, zanim miało ono szansę w pełni się nim stać. Jeśli to oznaczało zabicie niemowlaka, niech tak będzie. Nie zwykłem działać w taki sposób, ale to po prostu musiało zostać zrobione. §_

_§ Ale, oczywiście, wszystkie moje starania poszły na marne, kiedy to wszystko wybuchło… raczej dosłownie § — skrzywił się gorzko. — § Stałem się niczym i pozostałem niczym przez ponad dekadę. Dekadę, podczas której nie byłem martwy, ale nie byłem też do końca żywy. Nie mogłem kontynuować swojej pracy, ale Magia nie mogła również wyznaczyć nowego Lorda, by mógł on przejąć moją rolę, ponieważ w pewnym sensie wciąż byłem żywy, wciąż posiadałem swoją moc i swój tytuł. §_

_§ Moc Jasnej Strony rozkwitła i równowaga została zachwiana jeszcze bardziej. Co gorsza, przez cały ten czas ten głupiec Dumbledore miał niemal absolutną władzę nad edukacją brytyjskich czarodziejów i wciskał swoje chore pomysły do umysłów całego nowego pokolenia magicznego. §_

_§ Obawiam się, że Koniec jest bliżej, niż kiedykolwiek sądziłem. Im więcej dowiadują się na temat wynalazków, które mugole stworzyli podczas mojej… nieobecności, tym bardziej rośnie moje zmartwienie. Ich nauka stała się potężna, kochanie. Zbyt potężna. Gdyby nas odkryli… gdyby odkryli magię sądzę, że posiadaliby narzędzia, które pozwoliłyby im nam ją wykraść. Nawet, jeśli jeszcze ich nie posiadają, to będą już niedługo. W ciągu mniej niż dekady lub dwóch, tak sądzę. §_

_Kiedyś poszukiwałem nieśmiertelności, by mieć pewność, że pozostanę w świecie żywych na tyle długo, by osobiście wziąć udział w nadchodzącej bitwie, a teraz zastanawiam się, czy to było w ogóle konieczne. Możliwe, że miałbym ku temu okazję nawet podczas swojego naturalnego życia. Ale z drugiej strony, jeśli nie podjąłbym tego typu kroków, nie przetrwałbym incydentu z Potterami § — dodał, ponownie się krzywiąc._

_§ Podejrzewam, że jednym z moich największych lęków był strach, iż moje idiotyczne błędy mogą przyspieszyć nadejście Końca. Jednakże niemal cała wina wciąż leży po stronie tego głupca Dumbledore'a. Obawiam się, że nie pozostało wystarczająco czasu, bym mógł to wszystko naprawić. Że sprawy posunęły się już tak daleko, iż wymknęły się nawet spod mojej kontroli. §_

_§ Jesteś sssilny, missstrzu. Jeśli ktokolwiek jessst w ssstanie to zrobić… to ty. §_

_Zachichotał, przesuwając drobny, kościsty palec po czubku jej głowy. Wąż przysunął się w stronę dotyku, sycząc z przyjemności._

_§ Moją jedyną pociechą jest fakt, że czarodziejski świat jest zamknięty i niewiele zmienił się od czasu mojego idiotycznego błędu związanego z bachorem Potterów. Czarodzieje są uparci i nie lubią zmian. Jednak teraz będzie to działać na moją niekorzyść. Muszę jak najszybciej przejąć kontrolę nad Ministerstwem, by móc wprowadzić konieczne zmiany. Władza musi być przejęta od razu, nie mam czasu, by podstawić swoich ludzi, rozpocząć powolną infiltrację i zrobić to subtelnie. Jeśli chcę, by moje metody zadziałały, muszą być one agresywne. Jednakże im więcej przemocy użyję, tym silniej Jasna Strona będzie mi się przeciwstawiać. §_

_§ Ale od tego, co zrobisz, zależy przecież również ich własssne przetrwanie, missstrzu! Będą głupcami, jeśli ssstaną ci na drodze. §_

_§ Tak, kochana, oni są głupcami. Ale większość z nich to naiwni ignoranci. Wierzą w to, co mówi im starzec, nie w moje słowa. §_

_§ Nie mógłbyś po prossstu im tego wytłumaczyć? §_

_Mężczyzna skrzywił się i prychnął._

_§ Nigdy nie uwierzyliby słowom Czarnego Pana. Przeciętni czarodzieje dawno już zapomnieli o starych zwyczajach. Wszystkim zrobiono pranie mózgu i teraz wierzą, że mrok jest równy złu, a światło dobru. Jasna Strona zawsze czyni to, co słuszne i sprawiedliwe, co prowadzi do ogólnego szczęścia i łatwego życia. Ale życie nie jest proste, a przetrwanie czasem wymaga poświęceń. Zapominają, skąd pochodzi nasza magia. Zapominają o cenie, jaką będziemy musieli zapłacić, jeśli Jasna Strona osiągnie swoje cele. Ich umysły są ograniczone i muszą być kontrolowane, nawet siłą, jeśli będzie to konieczne. Nigdy nie zgodzą się ze mną z własnej woli, ponieważ nie rozumieją konsekwencji. §_

_§ Wszyssscy ci, którzy ci sssię przeciwssstawią, zginą, missstrzu. Nikt nie posssiadł mocy, która mogłaby cię pokonać. §_

_Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się._

_§ Ach, kochana, pochlebiasz mi. Ale nawet ja nie jestem wszechmocny, niezależnie od tego, co pozwalam myśleć reszcie świata. Zdobycie kontroli nad magiczną Anglią, a następnie Europą będzie trudnym zadaniem. Ale niezależnie od tego, jak ważne byłoby Ministerstwo, prawdziwym sukcesem będzie tylko zdobycie władzy nad szkołami. W końcu… dzieci są naszą przyszłością. Tylko dzięki reedukacji czarodziejskiej młodzieży możemy mieć nadzieję, że magiczny gatunek przetrwa mugolski Koniec Dni § — powiedział, po czym westchnął ciężko, pocierając twarz dłonią._

_§ Jestem taki zmęczony, Nagini… Ale nie mogę pozwolić na to, by ktokolwiek dostrzegł moją słabość. Jeśli będę postrzegany jako słaby, stracę ich, a na to nie mogę sobie pozwolić. §_

_§ Jesteś sssilny, missstrzu. Potrafisz nad tym zapanować. W końcu Magia sssama cię wybrała. Pokażesz światu ssswoją sssiłę i będziesz miał cały świat u ssswych ssstóp. §_

_§ Ach, Nagini… Zawsze wiesz, jak poprawić mi humor. Masz rację. Jestem zbyt sentymentalny i zamartwiam się rzeczami, na które nie mam wpływu. Ostatnio byłem zbyt oddalony od swojej magii. §_

_§ Czasss twojego powrotu nadchodzi… Teraz z każdym dniem twoja moc będzie coraz potężniejsza. §_

_§ Tak… Tak, to prawda § — odparł z szerokim uśmiechem. — § Kiedy w pełni powrócę, pokażę im wszystkim, czym jest prawdziwy strach i zmuszę ich, by dostrzegli, jak słabymi uczyniła ich przynależność do Jasnej Strony. Będziemy królować i przed zagładą, którą mugole sprowadzą na nas, i na samych siebie, ochronimy jedynie posiadającą magię krew. §_

 

———

 

Harry obudził się bardzo… _zdezorientowany._

To wszystko miało absolutny sens… zeszłej nocy. Kiedy był Voldemortem każde słowo, jakie wypowiedział czy pomyślał, miało sens i rozumiał głębsze znaczenie wszystkiego, co powiedział.

Teraz natomiast nie miało to żadnego sensu. Wspomnienia, które były potrzebne do zrozumienia rozmowy Voldemorta z Nagini nie towarzyszyły tej wizji. I teraz, kiedy Harry znów był jedynie Harrym, miał problemy z ułożeniem sobie w głowie wszystkiego, czego doświadczył poprzedniej nocy.

Równie dziwny, jak na Czarnego Pana, był ten zamyślony i refleksyjny nastrój. Mężczyzna był zaskakująco… _ludzki._

Czuł, jakby ciężar świata spoczywał na jego ramionach. Trudne zadanie i ogromna odpowiedzialność, którą na siebie wziął. Niezależnie od tego, co było konieczne do wykonania zadania, było tego warte. To było zbyt ważne, by pozwolić komukolwiek stanąć mu na drodze…

Ale na czym polegało to zadanie?

To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy Voldemort o tym wspomniał. Ale niezależnie od tego, ile wizji Harry doświadczył na ten temat, nigdy nie miał wystarczająco informacji, aby na ich podstawie móc stwierdzić, na czym to zadanie polega.

Harry usiadł na swoim łóżku, przez chwilę przygryzając z zamyśleniem wnętrze swojego policzka. Nagle rozsunął zasłony i skierował się do swojego biurka. Wyciągnął pióro i kawałek pergaminu, po czym usiadł na drewnianym krześle.

Zdecydował, że naprawdę powinien uporządkować te wizje, a najlepszym sposobem będzie spisanie tego, co już wie.

_Gdzie:_

Harry napisał to słowo na pergaminie, po czym przygryzł koniuszek pióra, przypominając sobie wszystkie swoje wizje.

_Wielki dom, willa, na wzgórzu, blisko małego miasteczka._

_Mugolskiego miasteczka._

Znów się zatrzymał, próbując przypomnieć sobie nazwę miejscowości. Pomyślał o niej parę razy… I Glizdogon przyniósł mu lokalną gazetę… To było… Little… Little coś tam… _Little Hangleton!_

Zapisał to.

_Kto jest z nim/pomaga mu:_

_Peter Pettigrew — Glizdogon_

_Barty — ?_

_Nagini (wąż)_

Harry znów przerwał, wpatrując się w pergamin. Zdecydował, że powinien spisać absolutnie wszystko, co wiedział na temat działalności Voldemorta. Zdecydowanie odrzucał pomysł, że pragnie on jedynie przejęcia władzy nad światem i sprowadzenia na mugoli zagłady.

Z całą pewnością nienawidził mugoli, kiedy był młodszy i być może wtedy rzeczywiście sądził, że całkowite pozbycie się ich mogłoby pomóc jego… zadaniu. Ale najwyraźniej porzucił już ten plan.

Jednakże zabijanie mugoli nigdy nie było jego głównym celem. Do czasu, aż nie zmienił taktyki, była to raczej droga do osiągnięcia celu.

Co więc jest jego celem?

_Jego zadanie:_

_Mówił coś o „Końcu Dni"_

_Mugolska apokalipsa?_

_To brzmiało tak, jak gdyby chciał ją zatrzymać. Albo jej zapobiec?_

_Jeśli mu się nie uda, wszyscy zginą… jeśli mu się uda, czarodzieje przetrwają._

_Mugole zginą tak czy inaczej. Nie ma możliwości, by ich ocalić._

Harry przerwał, z niedowierzaniem wpatrując się w pergamin. Nawet nie wiedział, skąd mu się to wzięło! Nie pamiętał, żeby Voldemort dokładnie o tym mówił Nagini, właściwie nawet o tym nie pomyślał… A jednak w jakiś sposób Harry wiedział, że to była prawda.

Ale jak to możliwe? Czy to dlatego, że tak dużo czasu spędzał w jego głowie i Voldemort jakimś cudem się o tym dowiedział?

Czy mugole naprawdę nie mają szans na przetrwanie? Co, do cholery, miałoby to spowodować i dlaczego, na Merlina, to Voldemort, ze wszystkich ludzi, miałby chcieć to powstrzymać?

_Voldemort obwinia Dumbledore'a._

Harry napisał te słowa, po czym oparł się o stół i zaczął w nie wpatrywać. Nieświadomie przygryzł czubek pióra, przetrząsając swoje wspomnienia w poszukiwaniu wskazówki _dlaczego_ to dyrektor miałby być temu winny. Nagle jakaś myśl mignęła w jego umyśle i natychmiast przyłożył pióro z powrotem do pergaminu.

_Dumbledore chce ocalić mugoli. Nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że nie może tego zrobić._

_Jeśli będzie próbował, wszyscy zginiemy. Możemy ocalić tylko siebie._

Harry znów nie wiedział, skąd wzięła się ta informacja, był jednak całkowicie przekonany, że była ona prawdziwa. To również miało sens. Był w stanie wyobrazić sobie Dumbledore'a robiącego coś całkowicie idiotycznego tylko po to, by ocalić mugoli. Nawet, jeśli oznaczało to ryzykowanie życia ich wszystkich. Czy Dumbledore wiedział o wszystkim tym, o czym wiedział Voldemort?

Najwyraźniej nie o wszystkim… A przynajmniej nie o tym, że uratowanie mugoli jest niemożliwe. Chociaż może wiedział, ale _wierzył_ , że jednak mu się to uda?

Ale przed czym miałby ich uratować?

Harry warknął z frustracji. Miał jedynie szczątkowe informacje, wyrwane z szerszego kontekstu.

Tak czy inaczej, teraz wydawało się Harry'emu oczywiste, że poprzednia wojna opierała się na czymś o wiele większym, niż tylko zabijaniu mugoli i walce o władzę w czarodziejskim świecie. Voldemort nie był zwyczajnym megalomanem. Za jego działaniami krył się jakiś głębszy motyw, o którym nikt nie wiedział i o którym nikt nie mówił.

Harry skupił się ponownie na kawałku pergaminu, decydując się przejść do następnego tematu rozważań.

_Dlaczego chciał mnie zabić, kiedy byłem dzieckiem?_

To był kolejny punkt, do którego najwyraźniej można było dopisać dłuższą historię. Voldemort kilkakrotnie nawiązał do „przepowiedni", ale nigdy nie rozwinął tego tematu. Ostatniej nocy wyjawił Nagini trochę więcej szczegółów. Czymkolwiek ta przepowiednia była, wyglądało na to, że mówiła o kimś, kto mógłby „pokonać" Voldemorta… a tym kimś był… _Harry?_

To było zbyt absurdalne, by chociażby o tym myśleć, a co dopiero o tym napisać.

To oczywiście tłumaczyłoby, dlaczego chciał go zabić, gdy był dzieckiem; dlaczego przyszedł sam, zamiast wysłać śmierciożerców, by zrobili to za niego. Voldemort teoretyzował, że mama Harry'ego użyła jakiejś starożytnej magii krwi, by chronić swoje dziecko przed klątwą zabijającą. Rodzice Harry'ego wiedzieli, że Voldemort na nich poluje. W końcu użyli zaklęcia Fideliusa właśnie po to, by się przed nim ukryć. A w dodatku jego mama wiedziała, że Voldemort pragnął _konkretnie_ śmierci Harry'ego, skoro już wcześniej szukała sposobów, by go ochronić za pomocą magii krwi.

Harry westchnął, ponownie przykładając pióro do pergaminu.

_Powstała przepowiednia, która mówi, że mogę go pokonać — ? (Ciężko w to uwierzyć, ale dobra…)_

_Chciał mnie zabić, gdy byłem dzieckiem — zanim stanę się dla niego niebezpieczny_

Znów przerwał, marszcząc brwi.

_Dlaczego nie umarłem?_

_Mroczna magia krwi mojej mamy?_

Usiadł prościej, czytając od początku wszystko, co zanotował do tej pory.

_Jego zadanie:_

_Mówił coś o „Końcu Dni"_

_Mugolska apokalipsa?_

_To brzmiało tak, jak gdyby chciał ją zatrzymać. Albo jej zapobiec?_

_Jeśli mu się nie uda, wszyscy zginą… jeśli mu się uda, czarodzieje przetrwają._

_Mugole zginą tak czy inaczej. Nie ma możliwości, by ich ocalić._

_Voldemort obwinia Dumbledore'a._

_Dumbledore chce ocalić mugoli. Nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że nie może tego zrobić._

_Jeśli będzie próbował, wszyscy zginiemy. Możemy ocalić tylko siebie._

Znów przerwał, przeczesując dłonią włosy. Jego myśli były teraz bardziej uporządkowane i czuł, jakby miał większą kontrolę nad zdobytymi informacjami, ale przez to pojawiło się również mnóstwo nowych pytań i nie miał pojęcia, gdzie szukać na nie odpowiedzi.

Przez sekundę rozważał zapytanie Dumbledore'a, ale szybko odrzucił ten pomysł. Dumbledore nigdy by mu nie powiedział. Stwierdziłby, że Harry jest zbyt _młody._

A nawet, gdyby nie był „zbyt młody" wątpił, by starzec kiedykolwiek był z nim szczery. Mężczyzna był przebiegłym manipulatorem i Potter w ogóle nie miał do niego zaufania.

Nagle zaczął zastanawiać się, jak wiele tego braku zaufania pochodziło wyłącznie od niego. Wiedział, że część była wywołana przez jego towarzysza, jednak miało to też związek z tym, że jego przyjaciel nie pochwalał sposobu, w jaki Dumbledore traktował Harry'ego. Gryfon miał jednak świadomość, że duża część negatywnych uczuć, jakie jego towarzysz czuł w stosunku do dyrektora, nie miała żadnego z związku z nim samym.

Czy te uczucia przeniknęły do niego poprzez wizje, w których był Voldemortem? Nie wydawało się możliwe, by parę wizji wystarczyło, aby uczucia i opinie Voldemorta przeszły na niego samego. Ale z drugiej strony musiał przyznać, że nie do końca rozumiał to dziwne połączenie, które łączyło go z Czarnym Panem.

Nie walczył również zbytnio ani z wizjami, ani z wpływem Voldemorta. Harry miał kilka teorii dotyczących tego, dlaczego wizje przestały być dla niego bolesne. Pierwsza teoria dotyczyła zmiany jego rdzenia magicznego. Nie był już jasnym czarodziejem. W zasadzie Harry już niemal całkowicie zaakceptował fakt, że jest na dobrej drodze do stania się _mrocznym_ czarodziejem i niezależnie od tego, że wiedział, jak bardzo powinien się tym przejmować, po prostu nie był w stanie myśleć o tym jako o czymś złym. Sądził więc, że dla mrocznego czarodzieja przebywanie w głowie innego mrocznego czarodzieja mogło nie być aż tak bolesne.

Wciąż nie potrafił tego jednak w pełni wytłumaczyć. Jego rdzeń zaczął zmieniać dopiero niedawno, a wizje nie były w ogóle bolesne od czasu…

Od czasu, gdy uwolnił swojego towarzysza i w pełni go zaakceptował.

Ta myśl spowodowała, że Harry zmarszczył brwi.

Nie był pewny, czy czuje się komfortowo zgłębiając się w tę teorię, ale wiedział również, że unikał tego już zbyt długo. Wiedział, że to jego towarzysz jest źródłem jego umiejętności wężomowy. Wiedział również, że potrafił posługiwać się wężomową z powodu mocy, którą pozostawił mu Voldemort, gdy był małym dzieckiem. Tak samo jak wiedział, że jego towarzysz był indywidualną jednostką. Odseparowaną od niego osobowością. Inną _osobą_ , wewnątrz niego.

Inną osobą, która pochodziła od Voldemorta.

A raczej… _częścią Voldemorta._

Harry zacisnął mocno powiek, przez moment życząc sobie, by ta myśl nigdy nie zagościła w jego umyśle.

 _Och, przestań, Harry… Nie udawaj, że nie wiedziałeś o tym wcześniej —_ pomyślał, wzdychając i odrobinę relaksując się na krześle.

Zdecydował, że na razie nie będzie się na tym koncentrował. Będzie mógł przedyskutować to ze swoim towarzyszem następnej nocy, kiedy położy się spać. Teraz był już ranek, a jego współlokatorzy niedługo zaczną się budzić i oczekiwać, że pójdzie wraz z nimi na śniadanie.

Podniósł z biurka kawałek pergaminu i złożył go na pół. Podszedł do kufra i wysyczał hasło, które umożliwiało mu dostanie się do trzeciej przegrody. Sprawdził słoik z Ritą i potrząsnął nim brutalnie, budząc nieszczęsnego żuka i prawdopodobnie przyprawiając go o zawał serca.

Prychnął, kiedy żuk skulił się na dnie, po czym schował słoik z powrotem do kufra. Od zadania minęło półtora tygodnia i jak dotąd cały czas przetrzymywał ją w ciemności własnego kufra. Wyjął jedną z książek dotyczących wężomagii, które zabrał z Komnaty, umieścił w niej złożony pergamin i odłożył z powrotem do kufra.

Gdy upewnił się, że wszystko jest dokładnie zamknięte, zabrał swoje przybory toaletowe i skierował się do łazienki.

 

———

 

Tego dnia był piątek, a ostatnie półtora tygodnia, za wyjątkiem jego zeszłonocnej wizji, było ciche i nudne. Od czasu zadania Harry spędzał każdego popołudnia godzinę w Komnacie na ćwiczeniu Czarnej Magii, ale kiedy nie miał w perspektywie konieczności trenowania pływania lub robienia czegoś innego, co miało na celu przygotowanie go do turnieju odkrył, że nagle ma zaskakująco dużo wolnego czasu. Dzięki turniejowi i swojemu przeładowanemu terminarzowi wyćwiczył w sobie nawyk odrabiania prac domowych na tyle szybko i poprawnie, na ile tylko było to możliwe, i nawyku tego nie zmieniła nawet większa ilość wolnego czasu.

Oczywiście fakt, że Harry nie musiał spędzać całego czasu na przygotowywaniach do turnieju był doskonałą wymówką dla Rona i Hermiony, oboje oczekiwali więc, że będzie spędzał każdą wolną sekundę właśnie z nimi. Ich nadmierna uczuciowość sprawiła, że regularne wypady do Komnaty były nieco bardziej skomplikowane, ale dawał sobie radę. Niestety nie udało mu się jeszcze znaleźć na tyle długiej przerwy, by mógł pozwolić sobie pobawić się w jej czasie Ritą. Potrzebował do tego kilku godzin, ponieważ chciał cieszyć się tym nie martwiąc się o to, że zostanie uznany za zaginionego.

Miał na głowie również inną sprawę. Kolejnego dnia odbywała się wycieczka do Hogsmeade, o którą pytał Syriusz, jednak wciąż nie otrzymał odpowiedzi od swojego ojca chrzestnego.

Harry i Ron opuścili dormitorium i skierowali się do Pokoju Wspólnego, w którym zobaczyli czekającą na nich Hermionę. Następnie cała trójka udała się do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie.

Kiedy tylko do pomieszczenia wleciała sowia poczta, w powietrzu pojawiła się mała, brązowa sowa, którą Harry rozpoznał jako sowę Syriusza, i zatrzymała się centralnie przed nim.

Potter przez chwilę wpatrywał się w ptaka z oszołomieniem, podekscytowaniem i przeważającym zmartwieniem. Odwiedziny Syriusza z pewnością mogły przysporzyć mu wiele potencjalnych problemów.

Harry odwiązał list od nóżki ptaka i rozwinął go.

_Czekaj przy końcu drogi wylotowej z Hogsmeade (za Derwiszem i Bangesem) w niedzielę o drugiej po południu. Przynieś tyle jedzenia, ile zdołasz._

Harry zerknął na drugą stronę pergaminu, by mieć pewność, że niczego nie przeoczył. Była pusta. Tylko ta jedna linijka tekstu.

Westchnął z lekką irytacją i potrząsnął głową.

— Zwariował — jęknął cicho. — Mam tylko nadzieję, że wie, co robi. Odwiedzenie mnie nie jest warte ryzyka zostania schwytanym — warknął, zwijając list i dając sowie kawałek bekonu.

Harry wrócił do swojego posiłku, zastanawiając się, co przyniesie następny dzień. Jedną z rzeczy, które go martwiły był fakt, że Ron i Hermiona z całą pewnością będą oczekiwać tego, że udadzą się tam z nim. Właściwie to już rozpoczęli planowanie, szepcząc do siebie ściszonymi głosami, podczas gdy on sam jadł w ciszy.

Syriusz z pewnością rozpocznie temat sceny między Snape'em a Karkarowem, której Harry był świadkiem, a o której nie powiedział ani Ronowi, ani Hermionie. Podobnie jak o swoich podejrzeniach, że Snape może być byłym śmierciożercą. A może nawet nie „byłym".

Pozostawał również jego niepokój dotyczący Croucha. To, że pan Crouch był w Hogwarcie przez ten cały czas, i to w przebraniu Moody'ego, z całą pewnością było dziwne. Starszy mężczyzna wydawał się Harry'emu nieco nieswój podczas wieczoru, kiedy wybierani byli reprezentanci, ale… Harry potrząsnął głową. To było dziwne i niepokojące, i wiedział, że dzieje się coś podejrzanego. Będzie musiał tylko odkryć, co to takiego.

Nie był jednak pewny, czy chce dzielić się tym z Syriuszem, zanim sam dowie się więcej o całej sytuacji.

Była jednak jeszcze jedna rzecz, która ciążyła mu i wypełniała poczuciem winy, za nic nie chcąc opuścić jego myśli.

Harry wiedział, gdzie był Glizdogon.

Albo przynajmniej był w posiadaniu wystarczającej ilości informacji, by bez trudu wytropić zdrajcę. Wielki dom na wzgórzu pod Little Hangleton. Glizdogon spędzał tam niemal cały czas oprócz momentów, gdy Voldemort wysyłał go do miasta.

Gdyby złapali Glizdogona, Syriusz zostałby oczyszczony ze wszystkich zarzutów. Mógłby być wolnym człowiekiem, nie musiałby dłużej uciekać.

Jednak Harry nie mógł wyjawić położenia Glizdogona bez wyjawiania położenia Voldemorta…

Gryfon zmarszczył brwi, odkładając widelec na talerz. Dlaczego miałby nie wyjawić, gdzie znajduje się Voldemort? Ta myśl nawet _nie przyszła mu do głowy_. Nawet nie rozważał możliwości przekazania tej informacji Dumbledore'owi. A to byłby najlepszy moment na to, by to zrobić. Voldemort wciąż był słaby, a jego ciało nie nadawało się do toczenia pojedynków — chociaż Harry wiedział, że nawet w tym ciele mężczyzna wciąż był nadzwyczajnym czarodziejem.

Jednak… z jakiegoś powodu Potter _nie chciał_ , żeby Voldemort został złapany.

Cholera! Nie chciał, żeby Voldemort został złapany! Kiedy, do diabła, to się stało? I co to w ogóle znaczyło? Rdzeń magiczny Harry'ego stawał się mroczny. Nawet nie próbował temu zaprzeczać. Właściwie raczej się z tego cieszył. Zdarzało się, że sporadycznie utożsamiał się w snach z pewnym Czarnym Panem. Jego rosnąca fascynacja nauką niebezpiecznej Czarnej Magii była niepokojąco podobna do tego, co sam Voldemort czuł w związku z tym tematem.

Czytał te same książki, które studiował Voldemort, gdy był w jego wieku i tak samo jak on spędzał mnóstwo czasu w ukrytym w Komnacie pokoju. To sprawiło, że czuł się dziwnie połączony z Czarnym Panem — nawet bardziej, niż sprawiała to oczywista więź łącząca ich poprzez bliznę. Cholera, jeśli już miał być szczery z samym sobą, to moc i wiedza na temat Czarnej Magii, jakie posiadał mężczyzna, robiły na nim wrażenie. Kiedy był Voldemortem podczas swoich wizji czuł moc, którą ten posiadał, i to uczucie było niesamowite.

No i były oczywiście te wszystkie „głębsze motywy", które dopiero zaczynał rozumieć.

Nawet kiedy rozmyślał o fakcie, że Voldemort przyszedł po niego, gdy był dzieckiem i zabił jego rodziców, Harry nie mógł wykrzesać z siebie tego potężnego gniewu, który niegdyś towarzyszył tej myśli. Teraz już wiedział, że Voldemort zrobił to właściwie w celu własnej obrony. Nie zamierzał po prostu wymordować jakiejś niewinnej rodziny, ot tak, dla zabawy. Próbował chronić samego siebie przed przepowiedzianym zabójcą.

_Ale on zabił moich rodziców! To przez niego wylądowałem u Dursleyów!_

… _Nie. Wylądowałem u Dursleyów, ponieważ Dumbledore mnie u nich umieścił. Voldemort odebrał mi rodziców, ale wciąż mogłem mieć szczęśliwe dzieciństwo, gdyby Dumbledore choć raz czy dwa sprawdził, czy jestem dobrze traktowany… Mógł zresztą umieścić mnie u jakiejś porządnej rodziny, ale tego nie zrobił._

_Ale… nawet jeśli wiedział, w jaki sposób Dursleyowie traktowali mnie przez te wszystkie lata, Dumbledore nie pozwoliłby mi od nich odejść. Teraz już wie, jak mnie traktują, a wciąż każe mi do nich wracać. Nie obchodzi go to, co się ze mną dzieje tak długo, dopóki jego cenna broń jest bezpieczna przed śmierciożercami. Cholera… prawdopodobnie przez te wszystkie lata wiedział o tym, że mną gardzili. Mógł wiedzieć i tak czy inaczej mnie tam zostawić!_

Harry poczuł ukłucie bólu w dłoni i zdał sobie sprawę, że zacisnął pięść tak mocno, że kształt widelca odbił mu się na skórze. Szybko odłożył sztuciec, wpatrując się w kroplę krwi wypływającej z małej rany.

_Broń._

Tym właśnie był dla Dumbledore'a, czyż nie? Był przepowiedzianym mordercą Voldemorta — największego wroga Dumbledore'a. Harry był niczym więcej jak bronią, której starzec mógł _użyć_ do pokonania swojego wroga.

Poczuł, jak gniew gotuje się w jego żyłach, kiedy kawałki układanki złożyły się w całość w jego głowie. Magia zaczęła niebezpiecznie wirować wokół niego powodując, że talerze i zastawa stołu zaczęły drżeć. Nawet te znajdujące się dalej, przy stole Hufflepuffu. Harry zamrugał, po czym jego oczy rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co robi. Mógł wysadzić wszystko w powietrze, jeśli pozwoliłby furii przejąć nad sobą kontrolę będąc w miejscu publicznym. W Wielkiej Sali!

Zacisnął szczękę, biorąc kilka głębokich wdechów przez nos i próbując uspokoić zarówno siebie, jak i drgającą wokół niego magię.

— Kurczę! Co to było? — usłyszał głos Rona, jak gdyby dochodził on spod wody. Jego głowa wciąż była opuszczona, kiedy próbował odzyskać kontrolę nad ogarniającym go gniewem, który tak bardzo miał ochotę wysadzić coś w powietrze. Był wściekły. _Chciał_ zrobić komuś krzywdę.

— Nie mam pojęcia… to było dziwne — wymamrotała Hermiona. Następnie dotarło do niego więcej szeptów, które ogarnęły całą Wielką Salę, ale był zbyt zajęty myśleniem o czymś mniej wkurzającym niż Dumbledore, by się nimi przejmować. Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo próbował, jego myśli wciąż ostatecznie zaczynały krążyć wokół starca i jego manipulacji.

Traktował Harry'ego jak marionetkę! Dla Dumbledore'a świat był wielką szachownicą, a ludzie na niej pionkami. Voldemort działał podobnie, ale śmierciożercy przynajmniej _wiedzieli_ , że są wykorzystywani. Wiedzieli, że są jedynie środkiem do osiągnięcia celu i świadomie w tym uczestniczyli.

Dumbledore podstępem zmuszał ludzi do tego, by grali w jego grze.

Zmusił do tego Harry'ego. Cały czas go oszukiwał. Wykorzystywał go. Manipulował nim. _Przebiegły, kłamliwy staruch!_

— Harry, wszystko w porządku? — dobiegł go zaniepokojony głos Hermiony, więc podniósł wzrok i zamrugał zdezorientowany.

— Hę?

— Nie… nie wyglądasz najlepiej. Wszystko w porządku?

— Ja… — Harry przerwał i wziął głęboki oddech. — Właściwie nie. Szczerze mówiąc nie czuję się zbyt dobrze… Chyba odpuszczę sobie historię magii. Myślę, że i tak bym zemdlał, gdybym poszedł na zajęcia. Potrzebuję więcej snu. Myślę, że stres dopiero zaczyna mnie łapać… Mogłabyś powiedzieć Binnsowi dlaczego mnie nie ma?

Hermiona spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem, ale po chwili na jej twarzy znów pojawiło się zaniepokojenie.

— Oczywiście! Jak myślisz, co jest nie tak? Może powinieneś pójść do skrzydła szpitalnego?

— Myślę, że po prostu potrzebuję odpoczynku. Niedługo mi przejdzie.

— Zamierzasz też urwać się z zaklęć? — zapytał Ron, pochylając się nad stołem.

— On się nie urywa, Ronaldzie! — fuknęła Hermiona.

— Ja… jeszcze nie wiem. Pójdę, jeśli poczuję się lepiej, ale jeśli nie, dacie znać profesorowi Flitwickowi, co się dzieje?

— Jasne — odparła Granger.

— Mam nadzieję, że dla twojego własnego dobra polepszy ci się przed lunchem — zauważył Ron, mówiąc z pełnymi ustami. — Jeśli nie przyjdziesz na eliksiry, Snape da ci szlaban — nie będzie go obchodziło to, że jesteś chory.

Harry przewrócił oczami, po czym uśmiechnął się do nich słabo.

— Tak, upewnię się, że wyśpię się do tego czasu. Mam nadzieję, że będę czuł się lepiej.

Wstał od stołu i chwycił swoją torbę.

— Dzięki, zobaczymy się później.

Hermiona wyglądała na bardzo zmartwioną, ale nie zatrzymywała go dłużej. Harry opuścił Wielką Salę i podążył w stronę głównych schodów. Złość wciąż go wypełniała, czuł, jakby znajdowała się zaraz pod jego skórą i dokładnie wiedział, co pomoże mu ją wyładować. Na sekundę na jego ustach pojawił się złowrogi uśmieszek, który niemal natychmiast zniknął.

Czas złożyć wizytę pewnemu żukowi.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Kliknij [subscribe], by dostawać powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła [Midnightesse](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4071010/Midnightesse). Betowała [Panna Mi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Panna_Mi/).
> 
>  **Uwaga! Rozdział zawiera scenę tortur**. Jesli nie lubicie takich klimatów, omińcie pierwszy fragment i zacznijcie czytać dopiero od punktu widzenia Hermiony.

Harry położył torbę na kamiennej podłodze, po czym schylił się, by wyjąć z niej swój skórzany notatnik i książkę o magicznych osłonach, którą zabrał ze swojego kufra. Upewnił się, że na dnie jego torby wciąż tkwi owinięty w czarną szatę szklany słoik.

Otworzył notes i przerzucił kilka stron, odnajdując fragment zawierający jego notatki dotyczące zaklęć, które zamierzał przetestować. Pierwszym było zaklęcie _Homorphus_ , które zmusi kochaną Ritę do powrotu do jej ludzkiej postaci, a jednocześnie nie pozwoli jej przez następną godzinę przemienić się z powrotem w żuka.

Położył wciąż otwarty notes na podłodze, po czym sięgnął po książkę. Już wcześniej zaznaczył sobie stronę zawierającą zaklęcie, które planował użyć. Miało ono stworzyć solidną magiczną kopułę wokół wyznaczonego przez niego obszaru, przez którą nikt nie będzie mógł się przedostać aż do czasu, kiedy zaklęcie zostanie cofnięte. Nie sądził, by prawdopodobne było, iż Rita ucieknie, ale uznał, że przyda się dodatkowe zabezpieczenie, zwłaszcza, że zaklęcie nie wymagało ani dużej ilości mocy, ani czasu na jego rzucenie.

Przeczytał szybko akapit, po czym zaczął chodzić wokół komnaty, rysując końcem różdżki odpowiednie runy i mamrocząc pod nosem śpiewną inkantację.

Kiedy tylko wyznaczył granice działania zaklęcia — co nie zajęło dużo czasu, jako że jego przestrzeń była niewielka — wrócił na środek komnaty i skupił swoją magię, by sfinalizować czar.

Mógł teraz poczuć otaczające go, pulsujące magią mury. Nie miał pojęcia, na ile Rita obeznana była z wykrywaniem magicznych aur i sygnatur, nie wiedział więc, czy będzie w stanie wyczuć bariery. Uznał, że prawdopodobnie dowie się, jeśli kobieta będzie próbowała przez nie przejść.

Harry parsknął śmiechem.

Usatysfakcjonowany, odłożył książkę o osłonach i ponownie sięgnął po notes.

Przeczytał listę zaklęć, które zamierzał wypróbować. Chciał przekonać się, jak naprawdę będą wyglądały ich efekty. Jak będzie się czuł, rzucając je. Jego serce biło szybko z niecierpliwości, a na myśl o tym, że wreszcie będzie miał żywy obiekt do ćwiczeń, na jego twarzy pojawił się sadystyczny uśmiech.

Gigantyczne ciało węża nie było złym celem, ale z całą pewnością nie było wystarczająco satysfakcjonujące, a do tego wiele zaklęć po prostu nie działało na nie.

Pogładził palcami skórzaną powierzchnię notatnika, mając dziwną ochotę, by zachichotać, i czując motylki w brzuchu. Zaczynał był podekscytowany. _Bardzo_ podekscytowany.

Cichy głosik z tyłu jego głowy zaprotestował słabo. Czym innym było ćwiczenie na zwłokach węża, a czym innym używanie tych zaklęć na prawdziwym, żywym człowieku. Na osobie.

Osobie, która nie opuści żywa tego pomieszczenia.

Zanim zacznie, musi pogodzić się z tą kwestią, ponieważ po rzuceniu pierwszego zaklęcia nie będzie już drogi powrotnej. Nie będzie możliwości, by zmienić zdanie. Z prostego powodu nie zamierzał od razu zacząć od śmiertelnie niebezpiecznych zaklęć: chciał przećwiczyć na kobiecie jak najwięcej czarów, których nie mógł użyć w żadnej innej sytuacji. Jednak wiedział, że w końcu będzie musiał ją zabić.

To nawet nie było nic osobistego. Była po prostu wygodna. Jasne, nienawidził jej. Ale nie zamierzał jej zabić dlatego, że napisała o nim te wszystkie artykuły. Zamierzał ją zabić, ponieważ była pod ręką, i ponieważ nikt nie będzie miał szans powiązać go z jej zniknięciem.

Spojrzał po raz kolejny na listę, czując, jak jego magia wiruje z niecierpliwości.

To było postanowione. Teraz już nie mógł się wycofać. Chciał tego. _Potrzebował_ tego. Skóra świerzbiła go od zupełnie pierwotnej potrzeby poczucia, jak jej życie przemyka pomiędzy jego palcami. Chciał sprawdzić, czy naprawdę uda mu się tego dokonać. Pragnienie śmierci i bólu, jakie pozostawiła w nim czarna magia, konsumowało go. To było niczym głód.

Bycie tak blisko popełnienia morderstwa było jak stanie na środku pustyni i wpatrywanie się w oazę przez człowieka, który nigdy w życiu nie napił się wody. Nie był w stanie się powstrzymać. Za bardzo tego pragnął.

Odrzucił na bok książkę i sięgnął po słoik, który wciąż owinięty był czarną peleryną.

Przeszedł na środek pokoju, stając niedaleko ciała bazyliszka, po czym położył słoik na podłodze, jednocześnie go odwijając.

Żuk natychmiast zaczął latać wewnątrz słoika w szalonej desperacji.

Harry wyciągnął różdżkę, wskazując na słoik. Machnął nią, wymawiając w myślach inkantację i sprawiając, że szkło zniknęło, pozostawiając po sobie smugę dymu. Żuk natychmiast zamarł, wyraźnie zdezorientowany, prawdopodobnie zastanawiając się, którędy najlepiej uciec.

Harry wymierzył w ruchomego owada, rzucając zaklęcie Homorphus i trafiając za pierwszym razem. Pod wpływem zaklęcia żuk zaczął powiększać się i przybierać ludzką postać, która następnie opadła z hukiem na ziemię.

Kobieta sapnęła i rozejrzała się z paniką w oczach, po czym obróciła się na brudnym kamieniu, w końcu spoglądając na jego twarz.

Przez moment jej oczy były szerokie i wypełnione desperacją, po czym spróbowała się uśmiechnąć, przybierając niewinny wyraz twarzy.

— Harry — wykrztusiła, zmuszając się do uśmiechu i próbując podnieść się na nogi. Potter jedynie uniósł leniwie różdżkę, sycząc:

— _Adstringo._

Jej oczy ponownie się rozszerzyły, kiedy jej ramiona i nogi przylgnęły do ciała, przytrzymywane niewidzialną siłą. Harry ponownie machnął różdżką, mamrocząc: „ _Ponere_ ", jednak to zaklęcie wydawało się nie mieć żadnego widzialnego efektu.

— Wiesz, co to było? — zapytał z uśmieszkiem, powoli się do niej zbliżając. — Zaklęcie _Ponere_ jest czarnomagicznym zaklęciem, które pozwala mi ustawić cię w takiej pozycji, w jakiej chcę, a ty nie będziesz w stanie się poruszyć. _Adstringo_ jest połączeniem zaklęcia wiążącego i paraliżującego. To lepsze niż zwykłe zaklęcia wiążące, ponieważ zamiast tworzyć realne więzy, których z łatwością można się pozbyć, unieruchamiają daną osobę wraz z jej magią. Oczywiście pewną komplikacją jest to, że muszę cały czas skupiać się, by podtrzymywać zaklęcie, ale… właściwie wcale już nie muszę tego robić.

Machnął różdżką, uwalniając Ritę spod działania pierwszego zaklęcia. Nagle na jej twarzy pojawiło się zaskoczenie, panika i strach.

— Harry… Harry, proszę. Pomyśl nad tym, co robisz. Oboje jesteśmy dorosłymi, racjonalnymi ludźmi. Moje działa przeciwko tobie nigdy nie były spowodowane niczym osobistym, po prostu wykonywałam swoją…

— _Silencio_ — wycedził leniwie Harry, machając różdżką. Jej usta wciąż się poruszały, ale nie wydobywał się z nich żaden dźwięk. Przez chwilę na jej twarzy pojawił się gniew, zanim znów zaczęła wyglądać na przerażoną i ostrożną.

Harry zaczął spacerować wokół niej, a jej oczy śledziły każdy jego ruch. Podszedł do niej, kucając obok i wpatrując się w nią przenikliwie.

— Widzisz, Rito… tutaj się mylisz. Być może jestem dorosły, ale nie sądzę, bym był wyjątkowo racjonalny. Mógłbym także kłócić się na temat tego, czy to było osobiste, czy nie, jednakże nasze małe spotkanie nie ma nic wspólnego z twoimi idiotycznymi gryzmołami w gazecie.

Harry pochylił się, łapiąc ją za brodę i obracając jej twarz tak, by móc spojrzeć jej prosto w oczy.

— A teraz, zanim przejdziemy dalej, chciałbym zadać ci kilka pytań. A ty _odpowiesz_ na nie. Myślę, że przydałoby się nieco _… posłuszeństwa._ — Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek, kiedy przyłożył różdżkę do jej skroni. — _Pareo!_

Jej oczy zamgliły się, a Harry poczuł uśmiech rozlewający się na jego twarzy. Udało mu się, i to było takie proste!

Charakterystyczne dla czarnej magii, pełne euforii mrowienie zaczęło rozchodzić się po jego ciele i na moment przymknął oczy, rozkoszując się tym doznaniem. Chwilę później otrząsnął się, skupiając ponownie na Ricie i zdejmując z niej zaklęcie uciszające.

— Teraz, Rito, chciałbym, żebyś powiedziała mi, czy ktokolwiek wie o twojej formie animagicznej?

Kobieta zamrugała, po czym powoli pokręciła głową.

— N — nie — odparła zmęczonym głosem. Harry uśmiechnął się.

— A czy ktokolwiek wie o tym, że zakradałaś się do Hogwartu?

— N — nie…

— Więc… nikt nie ma _pojęcia_ , że tu jesteś?

— Nie — odpowiedziała słabym głosem, po czym zamknęła oczy, jęcząc cicho.

Harry przestał podtrzymywać jej brodę dłonią, przez co jej głowa przechyliła się, uderzając głucho o kamień.

— Świetnie — stwierdził z uśmiechem, wstając i cofając zaklęcie posłuszeństwa.

Kobieta zamrugała zdezorientowana, po czym w jej oczach ponownie pojawił się strach.

— Co to było? — wydyszała. Ze sposobu, w jaki poruszała się jej szyja i głowa — jedyne części ciała, nad którymi miała jakąkolwiek kontrolę — mógł stwierdzić, że próbowała ze wszystkich sił znaleźć się jak najdalej od niego. To, jak wielką miał nad nią teraz kontrolę, sprawiało mu ogromną przyjemność.

— To było zaklęcie posłuszeństwa. Niezły kawałek magii. Nie byłem pewny, czy sobie z nim poradzę, nigdy go na nikogo nie rzucałem. No, ale… w końcu właśnie po to jesteś tu, na dole — dodał z sadystycznym uśmieszkiem.

Jej oczy rozszerzyły się, kiedy znów zaczęła dziko rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu. Harry wyłapał moment, w którym kobieta zdała sobie sprawę, że nie ma zielonego pojęcia, gdzie się znajduje. Chwila, w której dostrzegła bazyliszka była tak zabawna, że Harry niemal wybuchnął śmiechem.

Kobieta zaczęła krzyczeć. Oczywiście, że zaczęła krzyczeć. Ale tym, co naprawdę zaskoczyło Harry'ego, był dreszcz, który przeszedł przez jego ciało na dźwięk jej krzyku. Czyste przerażenie, jakie pobrzmiewało w jej głosie, był niczym miód dla jego uszu.

— C — co?! Co to jest?! Czy to… Gdzie ja jestem?!

Harry zachichotał cicho, po czym obrócił się w stronę wielkiego węża.

— To _bazyliszek_ , jak widać… Naprawdę, Rito, jak sądzisz, jak wiele magicznych węży jest w stanie osiągnąć sześćdziesiąt stóp długości? Niewiele, uwierz mi.

— J — jak… Skąd to…?

— Zabiłem go. Na swoim drugim roku. Niesamowicie dobrze się zakonserwował, prawda? Wyglądał jeszcze lepiej, zanim zacząłem na nim ćwiczyć… Ostatnio stał się celem, na którym wyładowuję swoją złość. Przyznaję, że to bardzo wygodne, ale rzucanie klątw na coś, co już od dawna jest _martwe_ stało się dla mnie _niewystarczające._

Odwrócił się, by spojrzeć jej w oczy i zobaczyć w nich obezwładniający strach.

— Z — zabiłeś to… _coś_? — wyjąkała cicho.

— O, tak. Właśnie znajdujemy się w Komnacie Tajemnic, tak w razie, gdybyś jeszcze tego nie rozgryzła.

Jej wzrok spoczął na ogromnym, kamiennym pomniku przedstawiającym Salazara Slytherina.

— W Komnacie… — wyszeptała, ale jej głos załamał się.

— To dla mnie naprawdę idealne miejsce, wiesz? Znajduje się poza osłonami otaczającymi szkołę, jest całkowicie niewykrywalne. Dyrektor nie ma pojęcia, co się tutaj dzieje. Nikt inny nie jest w stanie tu wejść, ponieważ tylko osoba wężousta może otworzyć drzwi — przerwał, uśmiechając się szeroko do kobiety. — To działa właściwie w obie strony. Wejście jest zamknięte i takie pozostanie, dopóki _ja_ go nie otworzę. Tak czy inaczej, nie masz szans na ucieczkę.

— Harry, p — proszę… Możemy jakoś się dogadać… Rozumiem, że nie byłam miła… Byłam… obchodził mnie tylko artykuł i nawet nie pomyślałam, jak to może wpłynąć na ciebie… Ale teraz widzę… widzę swoje błędy… Już nigdy niczego o tobie nie napiszę, przysięgam! Możemy… możemy po prostu zapomnieć o tym, możemy…

Harry westchnął znudzony i przewrócił oczami, machając różdżką i rzucając kolejne zaklęcie uciszające.

— Masz naprawdę denerwujący głos — poinformował ją, podchodząc bliżej i znów kucając obok niej ze złowrogim, szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. — Zapomniałaś o pewnym ważnym szczególe, Rito. Widzisz… nie robię tego, ponieważ obsmarowałaś mnie w Proroku. Robię to, ponieważ po prostu _umieram_ z niecierpliwości, by wypróbować kilka nowych, _naprawdę fascynujących_ zaklęć, które znalazłem, a ciało bazyliszka po prostu już mi nie wystarczy do przetestowania ich. Potrzebuję do tego żywej, świadomej osoby. Bazyliszek był przydatny, ale nie jestem w stanie stwierdzić, czy zaklęcie działa prawidłowo, dopóki mój cel nie ma właściwych organów do roztopienia ani możliwości odczuwania bólu. Także widzisz… to, że się spotkaliśmy, stworzyło mi okazję, której nie mogłem sobie odmówić — powiedział uspokajającym tonem, jakby tłumaczył coś małemu dziecku. Z każdym słowem twarz Rity stawała się coraz bardziej biała, a jej usta poruszały się w cichym proteście.

Harry zachichotał cicho, dotykając palcami jej policzka.

— Naprawdę, Rito, to _nic osobistego_.

Wstał, sięgając po swój notatnik, który wciąż leżał otwarty na podłodze.

— Zobaczmy… które wypróbować jako pierwsze… Oo… to brzmi zabawnie. I nie zostawia żadnych fizycznych szkód. Najlepiej zacząć delikatnie. Nie chcemy przecież już pierwszym zaklęciem zrobić ci krzywdy. Nazywa się _Formidilio,_ słyszałaś kiedyś o nim? Nie? Szkoda… Osoba, która zostanie nim potraktowana doświadcza przerażających wizji, dopóki zaklęcie nie zostanie cofnięte. Ma wypełnić twój umysł największym strachem, jakiego doświadczyłaś… Ciekawe, czego możesz bać się najbardziej, Rito? Sprawdzimy? — uśmiechnął się, unosząc różdżkę.

Jej usta poruszały się, a łzy płynęły po policzkach, ale nie była w stanie wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku.

Harry machnął leniwie różdżką, mówiąc wyraźnie: „Formidilio", po czym odsunął się, by podziwiać efekty.

Na początku oczy kobiety rozszerzyły się w panice, a po chwili jej usta otworzyły się w przerażającym wrzasku. Kobieta ze łzami w oczach zaczęła wić się po podłodze, krzycząc bezgłośnie.

Uśmiech Harry'ego robił się coraz szerszy, a jego oczy zaczęły niemal _płonąć_ z chorej przyjemności. Podskoczył kilka razy czując, jak rozpiera go energia, po czym ponownie wyciągnął różdżkę, mamrocząc:

— Och, po prostu _muszę_ to usłyszeć!

Cofnął zaklęcie uciszające, a pomieszczenie natychmiast wypełniły wrzaski Rity, teraz słabnące i zamieniające się w jęki.

Mamrotała nonsensy i zawodziła cicho. Im dłużej Harry utrzymywał klątwę, tym bardziej czarna magia wypełniała go, była jak błysk, z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej oślepiający. Harry zaczął chichotać dziko, jego śmiech mieszał się z jej jękami.

W końcu jej zawodzenie ucichło i Harry szybko cofnął klątwę, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że kobieta zemdlała.

— O nie, nie możesz mnie tak szybko opuścić — nadąsał się, próbując odzyskać nad sobą panowanie. — Mam jeszcze względem ciebie tyle planów… Zobaczmy… następne na mojej liście jest… Ach. _Tussio Praefoco_. Zaklęcie wywołujące duszący kaszel. Dobre do zajęcia czymś wroga, jeśli nie chce się rozpoczynać prawdziwej walki, zrobić mu poważniejszej krzywdy ani go zabić. Całkiem łagodna klątwa, szczerze mówiąc, ale może być przydatna… — kontynuował skupionym głosem, jednak kiedy tylko skierował swoją różdżkę na kobietę, na jego twarzy znów pojawił się maniakalny uśmiech.

Po pięciu minutach przerażającego kaszlu, gdy kobieta zaczęła pluć krwią, po czym zemdlała z braku tlenu, Harry cofnął zaklęcie i rzucił szybkie _Rennervate,_ by przywrócić jej przytomność.

— To nie było złe… — mruknął, obchodząc ją dookoła i pochylając się. Śledziła zmęczonymi i wypełnionymi strachem oczami każdy jego ruch.

— Następne jest szybkie i proste — oznajmił, celując w nią różdżką. Kobieta zesztywniała, jej jednostajny jęk był zachrypnięty od kasłania.

— _Eructo Cruor!_ — zawołał z oczami błyszczącymi od chorej przyjemności. Niemal upadł, kiedy przez jego ciało i różdżkę przeszła fala niesamowitej, mrocznej magii, zmieniając się w ciemnoczerwony promień i uderzając prosto w Ritę.

Dokładnie w sekundzie, kiedy klątwa ją uderzyła, kobieta zaczęła drżeć i wić się, po czym obficie zwymiotowała krwią. Trwało to jedynie moment, ale dla Harry'ego odczucie było tak silne, że poważnie zastanawiał się, czy nie użyć go jeszcze raz.

Zamknął oczy, biorąc uspokajający oddech i próbując się opanować. Jeśli chciał wypróbować więcej zaklęć, zanim ją zabije, musiał odnaleźć w sobie odrobinę kontroli. Jeśli zakończy to w wybuchu szaleństwa, nie będzie miał żadnej zabawy.

Poza tym było jeszcze tyle zaklęć, których nie mógł się doczekać, aż wypróbuje…

Przez następną godzinę rzucał głównie słabsze klątwy, których był ciekawy, a których nie miał okazji wcześniej przetestować. Z trudem utrzymywał nad sobą kontrolę, ale magia słuchała go, co wprawiało go niemal w euforię. Każdy nerw w jego ciele płonął z przyjemności. Czuł się całkowicie oczyszczony.

Rzucił zaklęcie _Viscus Expello_ , które sprawiło, że kobieta natychmiast zaczęła wyrzucać z siebie zawartość swojego żołądka. Szybkim zaklęciem umył ją, bardziej ze względu na swój własny zmysł estetyczny niż jej komfort. Następne było _Vormica Morsus_ , które sprawiło, że na całym jej ciele pojawiły się bolesne bąble. Jej krzyki zdawały się tylko zwiększać przyjemność, jaką wywoływało w Harrym obserwowanie jej agonii. Część niego wiedziała, że to co robił było chore, ale w ogóle go to nie obchodziło. Był zbyt odurzony magią, która go wypełniała. To było zbyt niesamowite, zbyt euforyczne, by przestać.

Następnym zaklęciem, które rzucił, było _Exustio Morsus_ , które nie powodowało żadnych fizycznych szkód, ale sprawiało, że ofiara czuła, jakby płonęła żywcem. Ból był na tyle duży, by kobieta zemdlała zaledwie po minucie, a jemu zajęło prawie trzy minuty, by przywrócić ją do świadomości.

Teraz kobieta była mieszanką łez, potu i krwi, trzęsącą się jak galareta na podłodze, ale Harry albo tego nie zauważał, albo go to nie obchodziło. Zbliżał się do najgorszych klątw i jego entuzjazm zdawał się ciągle rosnąć.

Jako następne rzucił zaklęcie, które nie pozwalało kobiecie stracić świadomości. Podobno był to bardzo często używany podczas tortur czar. Kiedy mają być one karą, nie ma nic dobrego w tym, że ofiara zemdleje i ominie ją cały ból.

Poza tym ciągłe rzucanie _Rennervate_ z czasem robiło się po prostu nudne.

Zaklęcie wyssało nieco jego magii, jako że miało być z nim połączone do czasu, aż pozwoli kobiecie stracić przytomność… lub umrzeć. Jednak było to niemal nieodczuwalne, a do tego, jako że była to czarna magia, wysysanie magii przez zaklęcie było dla Harry'ego przyjemnym uczuciem. Odkrył, że nawet je lubi, poza tym przypominało mu o jej cierpieniu.

Wiedział, że nie powinno mu to sprawiać przyjemności. W pewnym sensie wciąż posiadał zdolność rozróżniania, co według „normalnych" ludzi jest moralne, a co nie… po prostu nie potrafił dłużej się z tym zgadzać. Nie potrafił stwierdzić, dlaczego to, co robił, miałoby być złe.

Harry zmarszczył na chwilę brwi na tę myśl, jednak zaraz otrząsnął się i wrócił do przerwanej czynności.

Następne zaklęcie było o wiele bardziej efektowne niż poprzednie. Nazywało się _Skyrdda Excorio_ i odrywało kawałki skóry. Krzyki kobiety raniły uszy, a jednocześnie były jednym z najpiękniejszych dźwięków, jakie Harry kiedykolwiek słyszał.

Harry był tak oszołomiony, że dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, iż jeśli szybko nie przerwie zaklęcia, kobieta prawdopodobnie się wykrwawi, machnął więc różdżką, rzucając kilka czarów uzdrawiających.

 _Fervefacio_ było zaklęciem, które dosłownie roztapiało ciało, zaczął więc rzucanie go od jej palców i dłoni. Obserwował z perwersyjną fascynacją, jak skóra i mięśnie rozpuszczając się, odsłaniając gołe kości. Przez chwilę przeszło mu nawet przez myśl, że to mógłby być dobry sposób na naukę ludzkiej anatomii.

Rita wciąż krzyczała, choć jej głos był już bardzo zachrypnięty.

Następnie tylko po to, żeby tego spróbować, zdecydował się rzucić na nią _Crucio_. To była w końcu podstawa czarnej magii i żenujące byłoby, gdyby Harry miał jakikolwiek problem z tym zaklęciem.

Już w momencie, kiedy po raz pierwszy wypowiedział inkantację wiedział dokładnie, dlaczego było ono tak cholernie popularne.

Z pewnością nie było to łatwe zaklęcie, ale sposób, w jaki czarna magia go konsumowała, płynąc w jego żyłach i całkowicie go sobie zawłaszczając sprawił, że upadł na podłogę, dysząc i nie mogąc złapać oddechu. Zrozumiał, że im większy był ból jego ofiary, tym on sam był szczęśliwszy.

To, jak doskonale działał ten mechanizm było całkowicie oszałamiające. Minęły tygodnie, odkąd jakiekolwiek zaklęcie posłało go na kolana. Rita wciąż krzyczała, aż w końcu Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że zaklęcie nadal jest aktywne. Jego umysł w dalszym ciągu był ciężki od obezwładniającej przyjemności, która była zbyt złożona, by był w stanie ją w tym momencie zrozumieć. Jego oddech wciąż był ciężki i urywany, a plecy wygięte, kiedy leżał na zimnej posadzce. Zmusił się, by cofnąć zaklęcie, aż w końcu i on, i Rita opadli bez sił na ziemię.

Rita płakała, jej ciało zwinięte było w kłębek, a jej mięśnie drgały. Harry czuł, jakby został przykryty ciepłym kocem, szczęśliwy, zrelaksowany i powoli odzyskujący zdrowe zmysły. To było… niesamowite. Cholernie niesamowite. Jak ktokolwiek mógł chcieć uprawiać inny rodzaj magii? Przypuszczał, że to dlatego nie uczyli tego w szkołach. Gdyby ludzie to odkryli, nigdy już nie przestaliby używać czarnej magii.

Zamiast tego zakazali jej uczyć, a Ministerstwo nawet zakazało jej praktykować! Odmawianie ludziom takiej przyjemności powinno być karalne!

Gdy odzyskał siły, spojrzał przez ramię na trzęsącą się, jęcząca kobietę, która leżała parę stóp od niego w kałuży własnej krwi.

Ze wszystkich sił próbował zachować poważny wyraz twarzy, jednak chichot sam wymknął się z jego ust.

Merlinie, była tak słaba. Tak żałosna. Nawet nie próbowała się bronić. Nie miała z nim żadnych szans. Była dla niego niczym. Zupełnie niczym.

Harry wstał, przez chwilę się w nią wpatrując. Obserwował bladą skórę i krew zmieszaną na jej twarzy ze łzami.

Tak żałosna.

Tak proste.

Uniósł różdżkę. Kobieta chyba bardziej wyczuła ten ruch niż zauważyła. Znów zapłakała, obejmując kolana ramionami.

— Och, biedna Rita. Nie martw się, skarbie. Myślę, że już skończyliśmy. Chciałabyś już skończyć? Chciałabyś, żebym zakończył twoje cierpienia?

Kobieta nie odpowiedziała, wciąż zawodząc cicho z zamkniętymi oczami.

— Zastanawiam się, czy w ogóle potrafię to zrobić… Mówią, że to niesamowicie trudne zaklęcie. W końcu nie da się go zablokować. Mówią, że bardzo niewielu czarodziejów potrafi rzucić je za pierwszym razem. A nawet za drugim czy za trzecim. Jeśli nie zadziała, to podejrzewam, że będę po prostu próbował, dobrze? W końcu i tak nigdzie się nie wybierasz. Mówią, że nawet, jeśli zaklęcie nie działa, ale intencja jest dobra, czasem bywa dość bolesne… Cóż, dowiemy się dopiero, jak spróbuję, co?

Jego oczy zaczęły błyszczeć, a magia wirować wokół niego. Wezwał ją do siebie, sięgając po wszystkie zapasy mocy, jakie tylko miał. Wypełniło go niesamowite uczucie, miał wrażenie, że zaczyna drżeć… Uniósł różdżkę, celując nią prosto w jej głowę i…

— _Avada Kedavra._

 

———

 

Hermiona Jean Granger nie była głupia ani ślepa. Właściwie uważała się za bardzo inteligentną i spostrzegawczą młodą kobietę.

Jej siłą zawsze była wiedza książkowa i była pierwszą osobą, która przyznałaby, że jej kontakty z innymi ludźmi wciąż nie były najlepsze. Nadal często nie rozumiała innych i motywów, które nimi kierowały, choć poprawiło się to na przestrzeni lat. W końcu bardzo szybko się uczyła, a kiedy już znalazła przyjaciół robiła wszystko, by zrozumieć ich postępowanie i być dla nich jak najlepszą przyjaciółką.

Przyjaźń była dla niej bardzo ważna, ponieważ przed pójściem do Hogwartu nie miała żadnych przyjaciół.

Była też pierwszą osobą, która przyznałaby, że na początku tego roku szkolnego popełniła ogromny błąd dotyczący jej najlepszego przyjaciela, Harry'ego Pottera.

Tak jak wszyscy inni uwierzyła, że Harry zrobił coś głupiego i nieodpowiedzialnego, by umieścić swoje nazwisko w Czarze Ognia i zostać reprezentantem Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Nie uwierzyła Harry'emu, gdy zaprzeczał.

Harry nigdy za bardzo nie zawracał sobie głowy regułami oraz miał bardzo mały szacunek do autorytetów, zwłaszcza, gdy próbowały one zmusić go do zrobienia czegoś, czego Harry nie chciał robić. Wszyscy chłopcy z Gryffindoru dostali absolutnej obsesji na punkcie tego głupiego turnieju. Każdy z nich desperacko chciał się zakwalifikować. Wszyscy pragnęli sławy i wiecznej chwały. Wszyscy chcieli także pieniędzy, wyzwania i możliwości, by udowodnić, jak bardzo są odważni i potężni.

Założyła więc błędnie, że Harry był taki sam, jak inni chłopcy z jego dormitorium i pragnął tego samego. Tyle, że Harry był Harrym, i jeśli ktokolwiek byłby w stanie znaleźć sposób na ominięcie reguł, byłby to właśnie on.

Wiedziała jednak, jak głupie było to założenie. Kiedy już opanowała wściekłość, jaką czuła do Harry'ego z powodu zrobienia przez niego kolejnej nierozsądnej rzeczy, która naraziła jego życie na niebezpieczeństwo, zdała sobie sprawę, że Harry _nigdy_ nie naraziłby się na niebezpieczeństwo dla czegoś tak mało znaczącego jak sława czy pieniądze. Harry już miał obie te rzeczy i nie znosił ich. To była ta skromna, bezpretensjonalna strona Harry'ego, która zawsze najbardziej jej imponowała.

Harry był prosty. Był znany w całym magicznym świecie, ale nigdy nie zachowywał się zarozumiale. Jeśli już, to właśnie ta sława sprawiła, że stał się jeszcze bardziej nieśmiały i wycofany.

Nie… kiedy Harry narażał swój kark, to zawsze dla czegoś, co rzeczywiście było tego warte. Zawsze ryzykował życiem, by kogoś uratować, nawet kiedy wiedział, że nie ma większych szans. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, ponieważ wiedział, że czyjeś życie jest tego warte.

Ale sława i chwała? Nie, Harry nie uważałby ich za warte ryzyka.

Jak mogła być tak ślepa? Jak mogła porzucić swojego pierwszego prawdziwego przyjaciela z tak głupiego powodu, i to na dodatek wtedy, kiedy najbardziej jej potrzebował?

Zdała sobie sprawę ze swojego błędu po paru tygodniach, kiedy Harry już nawet nie chciał na nią patrzeć. Kilkakrotnie próbowała z nim porozmawiać, ale ani razu nie udało jej się dotrzeć do niego tak, jak kiedyś.

Próbowała również przemówić do rozumu Ronowi, ale ten był uparty jak osioł. Nie był tak jak ona zły na Harry'ego za to, że złamał zasady i naraził się na niebezpieczeństwo. Nie, Ron był wściekły, ponieważ Harry nie podzielił się z nim tą sztuczką czy zaklęciem, którego użył, by dostać się do turnieju. Nieważne, co Hermiona mówiła, nie była w stanie przekonać Rona, że może Harry tak naprawdę _niczego_ nie zrobił, ponieważ to ktoś inny zmusił go do uczestniczenia w turnieju.

Hermiona odwracała swoją uwagę od Harry'ego, skupiając się na swojej ostatniej wielkiej pasji — walce o prawa dla skrzatów domowych, ale to działało tylko na krótką metę, a Ron bez przerwy wyśmiewał jej inicjatywę. Brakowało jej Harry'ego.

Przez cały czas pomiędzy Halloween a pierwszym zadaniem Harry trzymał się na dystans. Wydawał się za wszelką cenę unikać kontaktu z kimkolwiek. Chodził na zajęcia i posiłki w Wielkiej Sali, a potem natychmiast znikał w swoim dormitorium lub w bibliotece. Unikał ludzi niczym plagi i niezależnie od tego, co Hermiona by zrobiła, nie była w stanie wymyślić sposobu, by go przeprosić.

To, co wydarzyło się podczas pierwszego zadania było ogromnym szokiem. Nie wiedziała, co myśleć o tym, że ze wszystkich rzeczy Harry użył właśnie _wężomowy_ , żeby przetrwać. Nie miała nawet pojęcia, że smoki znają mowę węży. Przetrząsnęła parę książek, ale nigdzie nie znalazła niczego na ten temat. Zastanawiała się, skąd Harry się o tym dowiedział.

To zadanie ze smokami w końcu sprawiło, że Ron przestał uważać turniej jedynie za szansę na zyskanie sławy. Zdał sobie sprawę, że był on niebezpieczny i wymagał wiedzy znacznie wykraczającej poza to, czego uczyli się na lekcjach.

Jednak mimo tego, że przyjął do wiadomości fakt, iż być może Harry nie zgłosił się sam, wciąż nie był zachwycony tym, że Harry użył właśnie wężomowy, tak więc nadal trzymał się na dystans.

Hermiona była zaskoczona, kiedy Ron przyszedł do niej i zapytał, co sądzi o tym, by wziąć Harry'ego na stronę i przeprosić. Harry nie zaakceptował tego. Był tak wściekły i czuł się tak zdradzony, że przez jeden przerażający moment Hermiona była pewna, że zupełnie wszystko spieprzyła. Że straciła swojego pierwszego, najlepszego przyjaciela na zawsze.

Wiele razy płakała przed snem, nie mogąc pozbyć się z myśli tych wszystkich „co by było, gdyby".

Kiedy Harry w końcu powiedział jej, że wszystko jest w porządku, była niesamowicie szczęśliwa, że wszystko zostało jej wybaczone, i że wszystko znów będzie tak, jak zawsze.

Ale nie było.

Niezupełnie. Harry był… inny. Przez ten czas, kiedy nie odzywali się do siebie, zauważyła parę zmian, które głównie skupiały się wokół tego, że Harry spędzał mnóstwo czasu samotnie, lepiej się uczył i sam odrabiał swoje prace domowe. Zaczęło mu również iść o wiele lepiej na zajęciach.

I jak do tej pory to się nie zmieniło. Było tak, jakby Harry nagle otrzymał dodatkowy zastrzyk magii. Wcześniej tak trudno było mu się skupić, musiał ćwiczyć zaklęcia wielokrotnie, by w końcu wykonać je poprawnie. Teraz udawało mu się to już po kilku próbach. Odpowiadał bez trudu na zadawane mu pytania i wydawał się rzeczywiście _zainteresowany_ tematem zajęć.

Na początku była tym raczej podekscytowana. W końcu znalazła kogoś, z kim mogła dyskutować o teorii magii, a na dodatek tym kimś był Harry! Była zachwycona, że odnalazła kolejną rzecz, którą mogła dzielić ze swoim przyjacielem.

Jednak mimo, że Harry dalej był jej i Rona przyjacielem, i utrzymywał, że nic się nie zmieniło, to wciąż trzymał się na dystans. Był cichy i zamyślony. Dołączał do rozmów przy posiłkach lub w Pokoju Wspólnym, ale wydawało się, że robi to wbrew sobie.

Zachowywał się, jakby zwracał na nich uwagę, ale Hermiona podejrzewała, że było to dla niego coś w rodzaju zabawy. Wątpiła, żeby Harry miał chociaż świadomość tego, jak wiele pracy włożyła w walkę o prawa dla skrzatów domowych! Kiedy mu o tym mówiła, miała wrażenie, że nawet jej nie słuchał. Kiedy odpowiadał, co nie zdarzało się często, każda oznaka entuzjazmu z jego strony wydawała się całkowicie udawana.

Ron przynajmniej nie zgadzał się z nią, i to było szczere. Udawane zainteresowanie i zamaskowane znudzenie Harry'ego były oburzające! Jak mogło go to nie obchodzić?

A do tego spędzał tak wiele czasu sam, przygotowując się do kolejnego zadania. To, że nie chciał im o tym powiedzieć, było niesamowicie dziwne. Teraz, gdy znowu byli przyjaciółmi, była przekonana, że poprosi ich o pomoc, a on zamiast tego upierał się, by zrobić wszystko sam.

Na początku zlekceważyła to, uznając, że skoro samodzielnie przygotowywał się do pierwszego zadania, prawdopodobnie czuł się bardziej komfortowo, robiąc to samo przed drugim. Jednak teraz mogli mu pomóc! Dlaczego o to nie poprosił, dlaczego nawet nie powiedział im, co planuje?

Po prostu nie mogła tego zrozumieć.

Jako że wszyscy zostawali w zamku na święta, sądziła, że da jej to okazję, by spędzić z Harrym więcej czasu, jednak w rzeczywistości było wprost przeciwnie. Harry'ego _nie było_ prawie przez całą przerwę świąteczną. A ona nie miała zielonego pojęcia, o co chodziło.

Wciąż powtarzał, że chodzi do lochów, by warzyć eliksir, ale gdy kilka razy zeszła do niego, by zaproponować swoją pomoc, laboratorium było puste.

Martwił ją fakt, jak wiele rzeczy Harry przed nimi ukrywał, poczuła więc ogromną ulgę, gdy postanowił zaufać jej i wyjawić prawdopodobnie jeden ze swoich większych sekretów. Właściwie całkowicie szokujący sekret.

Harry… _jej Harry_ … był gejem.

Naprawdę się tego nie spodziewała i musiała przyznać, że część niej była nieco rozczarowana. Kiedy Harry po raz pierwszy uratował ją przed trollem na pierwszym roku, mogła nieco zadurzyć się w czarnowłosym chłopcu z zielonymi oczami. Bardzo szybko jej przeszło, ale nigdy całkowicie. Wiedziała, że to bezsensowne, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy planowała związać się z Wiktorem.

Nigdy nie spodziewała się czegoś takiego, ale… stało się. Bułgarska gwiazda quidditcha wielokrotnie odwiedzała w tym roku bibliotekę, a ona nigdy nie do końca nie rozumiała, dlaczego chłopak to robił. To było zarówno szokujące, jak i pochlebiające. Wiktor dobrze wyglądał i nawet, jeśli nie był najlepszym rozmówcą, jego angielski powoli się poprawiał.

Za to Harry… kochany Harry. Gejem. Choć była zszokowana, nie miała absolutnie nic przeciwko. Zaskakiwało ją, z jaką łatwością o tym mówił, imponowało jej, jak poradził sobie z artykułem w gazecie dotyczącym jego orientacji.

Jednak podczas przerwy świątecznej, kiedy Hermiona miała nadzieję, że uda jej się spędzić więcej czasu ze swoim przyjacielem, Harry wciąż zachowywał wobec niej dystans. Hermiona spędziła więc święta pracując nad organizacją W.E.S.Z. i zmuszając Rona, by odrobił wcześniej zadane prace domowe.

Nadeszły święta. Bal był absolutnie uroczy, nie mówiąc już o tym, jak bardzo Hermiona była zszokowana widokiem Harry'ego i Fleur.

Gdzie podział się ten mały, nieśmiały chłopiec? Kiedy na jego miejscu pojawił się młody mężczyzna wręcz emanujący pewnością siebie, z łobuzerskim uśmieszkiem kwitnącym na jego twarzy przez cały wieczór?

I sposób, w jaki się _ruszał_! Gdzie Harry nauczył się tak tańczyć? Była pod wrażeniem obserwując go podczas lekcji tańca, ale to był tylko tradycyjny walc. Harry radził sobie z nowoczesnym tańcem z równą łatwością i zaskakującym wdziękiem, którego nigdy wcześniej u niego nie widziała. Sposób, w jaki razem z Fleur poruszali się na parkiecie sprawiał, że nie mogła oderwać od nich wzroku, a parę razy nawet się zarumieniła.

Gdyby nie to, że widziała, iż Harry jest gejem, nie miałaby wątpliwości co do natury ich tańca.

Fleur wyraźnie doskonale się bawiła i przez krótką chwilę Hermiona chciała być na jej miejscu. Szybko odepchnęła od siebie tę myśl, ponieważ Wiktor również był bardzo zajmującym towarzyszem.

Ten wieczór byłby idealny, gdyby nie Ron zachowujący się jak… cóż, Ron. Zrezygnował z balu, by zgrywać upartego idiotę, który jest zbyt zażenowany, by samemu dobrze się bawić, a jednocześnie wściekły, że jego przyjaciele nie mają podobnego problemu. Wyraźnie widać było, iż był zazdrosny, że Hermiona poszła na imprezę z Wiktorem, nie miała jedynie pewności, co to znaczyło.

Jeśli mu się podobała, to najwyraźniej był zbyt gruboskórny, by zdać sobie z tego sprawę, oraz zbyt uparty, by zrobić cokolwiek w tym kierunku. Hermiona z całą pewnością nie zamierzała stać w miejscu i czekać, aż jej emocjonalnie opóźniony przyjaciel zda sobie sprawę ze swoich uczuć.

Po przerwie świątecznej Harry stał się jeszcze dziwniejszy. Nadal często znikał i nikt nie był w stanie go odnaleźć. Był nawet jeszcze bardziej wycofany niż wcześniej, a ona coraz częściej widziała, jak krzywił się i rzucał wściekłe spojrzenia, kiedy myślał, że nikt nie patrzy.

Często parskał śmiechem i chichotał pod nosem z powodu rzeczy, które wcześniej nigdy by go nie rozbawiły. Zachichotał nawet wtedy, kiedy Malfoy wrzucił coś do kociołka Seamusa na eliksirach, a ten eksplodował.

Hermiona po prostu nie widziała, co spowodowało te zmiany. Z jednej strony Harry'emu szło lepiej na zajęcia i bardziej poświęcał się nauce. Jednak również jego osobowość wydawała się całkowicie zmienić.

Ron zdecydowanie nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z przemiany przyjaciela. Wydawało się, że Harry'ego nie obchodzi już latanie ani quidditch tak, jak wcześniej. Niemal nigdy nie grał z chłopakami z dormitorium w Eksplodującego Durnia, a jeszcze rzadziej zgadzał się na grę w szachy. Dla Rona każda taka sytuacja była niczym ponowna utrata najlepszego przyjaciela.

Jednak były rzeczy, które martwiły Hermionę o wiele bardziej niż nagła utrata zainteresowania quidditchem. W ostatnich miesiącach wychwyciła kilka bardzo niepokojących rzeczy.

Kiedy zbliżało się popołudnie, Harry wydawał się bardziej entuzjastyczny i podekscytowany. Podczas ostatniej lekcji zwykle niemal podskakiwał na krześle, ze zdenerwowania wyłamując sobie palce. Co chwilę zmieniał pozycje, nie będąc w stanie usiedzieć na miejscu.

Czasem krzywił się na nauczycieli. Krzywił się na kolegów z klasy, kiedy głośno się zachowywali. Krzywił się na zegar wiszący na ścianie. Ale gdy ktoś już się do niego odezwał, na jego twarzy pojawiała się spokojna, uprzejma maska. Czasem uśmiechał się i żartował, zupełnie jakby wszystko było w porządku.

Obiad jadł zawsze w błyskawicznym tempie, po czym znikał. Jeśli cokolwiek przeszkodziło mu w udaniu się tam, gdzie zamierzał się udać, jego usta stawały się zaciśnięte, twarz ściągnięta, a w oczach pojawiał się dziwny, ostry wyraz.

Tylko kilka razy była świadkiem tego, jak stracił nad sobą panowanie i za każdym razem działo się to, gdy sądził, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu. Kiedy ktoś — zwykle jakiś Ślizgon, ale czasem bywała to osoba z innego domu — powiedział coś, co wyjątkowo zdenerwowało Harry'ego, stawał się… _agresywny_. Hermiona widziała coś takiego zaledwie trzy razy, ale każde kolejne takie wydarzenie było intensywniejsze od poprzedniego i sprawiało, że jej żołądek zaciskał się w supeł, gdy widziała swojego kochanego, miłego Harry'ego, reagującego z taką wściekłością.

Mogła jedynie domyślać się, że tego typu incydentów było więcej. Była pewna, że coś musiało wydarzyć się między Harrym a Draco Malfoyem, ponieważ egoistyczny, czystokrwisty blondyn już od kilku miesięcy unikał Harry'ego jak plagi.

Hermiona powtarzała sobie, że musiał być to wynik stresu związanego z turniejem. Że presja i strach przed niebezpieczeństwem wywoływały w Harrym takie reakcje. Fakt, że ktoś chce się go pozbyć. Że ktoś umieścił jego nazwisko w Czarze Ognia z jakiegoś powodu, a tym powodem było prawdopodobnie doprowadzenie do jego śmierci.

Miała nadzieję, że wraz z drugim zadaniem znikną te wszystkie sekrety. Wierzyła, że tak się stało, kiedy Harry dzień po drugim zadaniu w końcu powiedział jej i Ronowi, iż stał się animagiem.

Bolało ją, że wcześniej to przed nimi ukrywał. Była zszokowana, że przez ponad rok udawało mu się utrzymywać coś takiego w tajemnicy! Ale sądziła również, że w końcu zrozumiała, dlaczego Harry bez przerwy znikał i uciekał. Trenował przemianę animagiczną. Wszystko w końcu nabrało sensu.

Tyle, że tak naprawdę nie nabrało. Najbardziej dezorientujące było to, że Harry wciąż każdego wieczoru znikał Merlin wie gdzie, mimo że od drugiego zadania minęło już półtora tygodnia. Trzecie zadanie czekało go dopiero za ponad dwa miesiące i nie miał pojęcia, na czym będzie ono polegać, nie mógł więc już się do niego przygotowywać. Opanował przemianę animagiczną, więc to wytłumaczenie również odpadało.

Nie ćwiczył transformacji animagicznej ani nie trenował do kolejnego zadania. Tak więc co robił?

Jaki jeszcze wielki sekret skrywał? Zostanie animagiem w tym wieku wydawało się dla Hermiony czymś wielkim, co tylko sprawiało, że zaczynała zastanawiać się nad czym jeszcze pracował? Czy to będzie tak samo szokujące jak tajemnica, którą już im ujawnił? Bardziej?

I dlaczego wciąż odmawiał podzielenia się czymkolwiek z nią i z Ronem? Dlaczego kłamał i wymyślał kiepskie wymówki, zamiast po prostu powiedzieć prawdę?

A tak w ogóle… co się tutaj, do cholery, działo?!

Przez ostatnie parę miesięcy próbowała go kilkakrotnie śledzić, ale za każdym razem udawało mu się ją zgubić. Oczywiste było, że do zakradania się używa swojej peleryny — niewidki, przez co cała sprawa stawała się jeszcze bardziej podejrzana.

Hermiona bała się, że straci swojego pierwszego i najlepszego przyjaciela przez głupi błąd, który popełniła w Halloween. Miała nadzieję, że Harry jej wybaczy, a kiedy to zrobił, optymistycznie zakładała, że wszystko wróci do normy. Ale teraz nie była już tego taka pewna. Nie wiedziała, czy _kiedykolwiek_ coś jeszcze wróci do normy.

Podejrzewała, że Harry już nigdy tak naprawdę jej nie zaufa. Czy kiedykolwiek znowu zacznie otwarcie dzielić się z nią swoimi sekretami? Czy kiedykolwiek odzyska jego zaufanie, czy może już wszystko stracone?

Takie myśli chodziły Hermionie po głowie, kiedy obserwowała, jak w porze lunchu Harry wkracza do Wielkiej Sali. Potter nigdy nie opuszczał zajęć, więc fakt, że rano nie było go na Historii Magii wydawał się zdecydowanie dziwny.

Obserwowała oceniająco, jak Harry przemierza Wielką Salę z dziwną gracją, zmierzając w stronę stołu. Jego głowa była opuszczona, jednak udało jej się dostrzec fragment jego twarzy. Jego oczy wydawały się bardzo jasne i… dzikie.

Miała wrażenie, że zmagał się z niemal szalonym uśmiechem, któremu nie pozwalał ujawnić się na swojej twarzy, i na tę myśl całe jej ciało przeszedł dreszcz. Kiedy usiadł przy stole i uniósł głowę, ten dziwny wyraz twarzy zniknął, zastąpiony przez typową obojętność i zmęczenie.

Czy sobie to wyobraziła?

Nigdy wcześniej nie sądziła, by Harry mógł być dobrym aktorem. Zawsze nosił serce na dłoni. Czasem próbował ukrywać swoje uczucia, ale Hermiona nauczyła się całkiem nieźle je rozpoznawać. Ale w tym roku to się zmieniło. Nie była już pewna, czy w ogóle go znała.

— Czujesz się lepiej, Harry? — zapytała niepewnie.

Spojrzał na nią, uśmiechając się lekko i kiwając głową.

— Tak… o wiele. Drzemka naprawdę dobrze mi zrobiła.

Odwzajemniła uśmiech, ale nie objął on jej oczu. Naprawdę się martwiła, a na dodatek po raz pierwszy w życiu nie miała żadnych odpowiedzi. Nie wiedziała, jak to naprawić. Jedyne, co mogła robić, to obserwować go i próbować wymyślić, co się z nim dzieje. Co go męczyło… i co ukrywał.

 

———

 

Kiedy tego wieczora Harry kładł się spać, wciąż czuł oszołomienie spowodowane swoimi wcześniejszymi działaniami. Niemal wychodził z siebie i naprawdę wątpił, że uda mu się w najbliższym czasie usnąć. Musiał się uspokoić i wyciszyć. Wiedział, że najlepszym na to sposobem jest udanie się do swojego umysłu i zrelaksowanie się w ramionach swojego towarzysza, jednak miał pewne opory. Wiedział, że kiedy to zrobi, będzie prawdopodobnie musiał zmierzyć się ze swoim wcześniejszym odkryciem, że jego towarzysz kryje w sobie prawdopodobnie o wiele więcej niż tylko część mocy Voldemorta.

W końcu postanawiając, że nie może dłużej uciekać przed prawdą, Harry zaciągnął zasłony, położył się na pościeli i wślizgnął do swojego umysłu.

Teraz było w nim bardzo ciemno, wszystko otaczała mgła. Nie była to całkowita czerń, bardziej jak powoli zapadający zmrok. Niebo, a raczej sufit, stopniowo pogrążał się w mroku. Róg, w którym zwykle znajdował się jego towarzysz również był pogrążony w ciemności, jednak Harry nie widział w tym niczego przerażającego czy niepokojącego. Jeśli już, to miejsce wydawało mu się uspokajające.

Skierował się w stronę stojącej, zamglonej sylwetki swojego towarzysza. Kiedy się zbliżył, postać odwróciła się.

 _Witaj… Harry_ — usłyszał dyszący głos, który wywołał dreszcz na jego kręgosłupie. Jego towarzysz wyciągnął ramiona, na co Harry zbliżył się do niego bez wahania. Solidne ręce objęły go w pasie, przyciągając do swojej klatki piersiowej.

Gest był tak intymny i uspokajający, że natychmiast zrelaksował skołatane nerwy Harry'ego.

Niezależnie od tego, jak skończy się ta rozmowa, to niczego nie zmieni. Harry wiedział, że za nic by tego nie oddał.

_Jesteś… zaniepokojony…_

Harry westchnął, kiwając głową.

— _Ja… czym tak właściwie jesteś?_ — zapytał po chwili ciszy.

_Czy naprawdę… nie wiesz?_

Harry przygryzł wargę, wpatrując się w ciemność.

— _Nie wiem… być może. Mógłbyś po prostu odpowiedzieć na pytanie?_

_Tak sądzę. Jestem… fragmentem… duszy… Voldemorta._

Harry zamrugał. Jego _duszy_? Zmarszczył brwi.

— _W jaki sposób się tu znalazłeś?_ — zapytał.

_Kiedy… próbował… cię zabić. Jego dusza rozpadła się. Taki może być… skutek morderstwa… jeśli się tego chce. Można wtedy wziąć… fragment… i związać go z przedmiotem… lub z osobą._

_— Ale dlaczego miałby zrobić coś takiego?_ — zapytał z niedowierzeniem Harry.

_Tak długo… jak jakiś fragment duszy… znajduje się na świecie… dusza nie może odejść. Nawet jeśli ciało… umrze._

Harry oparł się, próbując przetrawić tą rewelację. Szczerze mówiąc, był dość oszołomiony.

— _Dlatego nie umarł. Ponieważ ty pozostałeś we mnie._

_Tak… ale nie sądzę… by zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. To, co zrobił, było… niezamierzone._

Harry przemyślał wszystkie pytania, jakie chodziły mu po głowie. Był zaskoczony tym, jak bardzo nie przejął się faktem, że utkwił w nim kawałek duszy Voldemorta. Wiedział, że wedle wszystkich racjonalnych przesłanek powinno go to zszokować, ale… nie zszokowało.

— _Czy masz jego wspomnienia? Jego wiedzę?_

_Posiadam… fragmenty. Ale tylko sprzed czasu, kiedy zostałem… oddzielony od niego._

_— Naprawdę jesteś inną osobą? Mówisz „on", jakby nie był tobą, ale przecież jesteś częścią jego duszy._

_On i ja… jesteśmy jednością… w pewnym sensie… i jesteśmy oddzieleni… w innym. Reprezentuję pewne… fragmenty tego… kim jest. Fragmenty, które uważał za… słabe. Chciał się ich pozbyć… by stać się silniejszy. Spędziłem ostatnie trzynaście lat… z tobą. Widziałem twoimi oczami… nawet kiedy znajdowałem się za… murami. Wciąż byłem z tobą. Jestem od niego oddzielony… od wielu lat. Nie jestem całkowicie… nim._

_— To ma sens…_ — wymruczał Harry. — _Więc… wiesz, na czym polega jego zadanie? Co to jest, to, co musi zrobić?_

_Jest Czarnym Panem… Mrocznym Lordem…_

Harry czekał, spodziewając się rozwinięcia, jednak gdy stało się jasne, że ono nie nadejdzie, dopytywał dalej:

— _Czy to powinno mi coś mówić?_

_Magia wyznaczyła go. Musi wykonać zadanie… Zadanie ciążące na każdym Lordzie Mrocznej Magii._

Tego się Harry nie spodziewał. Nigdy nie sądził, że nazwa „Czarny Pan" czy nawet „Lord Voldemort" oznacza cokolwiek więcej niż fakt, że jest bardzo potężnym, a jednocześnie zarozumiałym i egoistycznym czarodziejem. Zawsze uważał, że Voldemort po prostu sam nadał sobie tytuł Lorda, ponieważ uważał, że na niego zasługiwał z powodu posiadanej mocy i władzy. Harry nigdy nie wpadł na to, że ten tytuł może rzeczywiście _coś znaczyć._

— _A na czym dokładnie polega to zadanie?_ — zapytał z ciekawością.

_Utrzymywanie… równowagi… kontrola… powstrzymywanie… Światła. Utrzymywanie magii… z dala od rąk tych… którzy nie są warci… ukradną naszą magię… kiedy… Koniec nadejdzie…_

_— Ee… chyba nie chwytam_ — odparł powoli Harry, zmieszany.

_To… stara historia. Stara… stara magia. Stare prawa… prawa, o których czarodzieje zapomnieli. O których Światło zapomniało… Zgubili drogę… Nie wiedzą… skąd nasza magia pochodzi. Nasi przodkowie zgodzili się… a ich ignorancja… będzie nas kosztować naszą magię… by się ocalić. Przyniosą nasz Koniec…_

Harry pokiwał powoli głową, choć szczerze mówiąc nadal niewiele z tego rozumiał. Był nieco zdezorientowany i miał wrażenie, że omija go coś bardzo ważnego, koniecznego, by zrozumieć sens całości. Wątpił jednak, by jego towarzysz był w stanie mu to jasno wytłumaczyć. Był dobrym towarzyszem, ale nie najlepszym rozmówcą.

— _W porządku. Ee… dziękuję. A co z przepowiednią?_

_Niestety… nie znam… kompletnej treści._

_— Ale była przepowiednia, prawda? I mówiła o mnie?_

_Tak…_

— _I mówiła o tym, że pokonam Voldemorta?_ — dodał z niedowierzeniem.

_Mówiła… że będziesz miał moc… by to zrobić…_

_— Ale nie mówiła, że rzeczywiście to zrobię?_

_Nie… wiem. Cała przepowiednia… została przed nami ukryta. Voldemort nigdy… nie usłyszał… całości._

Harry skrzywił się lekko.

— _Cóż, kto usłyszał całość?_

_Dumbledore…_

Lekki grymas na twarzy Harry'ego zmienił się w wyraz czystej nienawiści. _Oczywiście_ , że to musiał być ten starzec. Harry zastanawiał się, czy Dumbledore był jedyną osobą, która znała treść przepowiedni. Jeśli tak, Harry'emu będzie cholernie trudno dotrzeć do jej szczegółów.

Potter westchnął, kładąc głowę na ramieniu swojego towarzysza.

_W komnacie… jest książka…_

Harry natychmiast uniósł głowę.

— _Jaka książka?_

_Pokażę ci jak… ją znaleźć._

Harry poczuł zaciekawienie i podekscytowanie. Zaczął już planować spędzenie soboty w Komnacie na czytaniu tej nowej, ukrytej książki, kiedy nagle przypomniał sobie, że miał spotkać się w Syriuszem w Hogsmeade. Ledwo powstrzymał zirytowane warknięcie.

Nie widział Syriusza od czasu, gdy rozmawiali przez kominek tydzień po Halloween, a osobiście od ostatniej wiosny, kiedy pomogli mu uciec na Hardodziobie. Powinien być podekscytowany spotkaniem z nim. I był… naprawdę. Po prostu miał również wiele innych rzeczy na głowie.

Westchnął, przytulając się do swojego towarzysza i relaksując odrobinę. Powinien pójść spać. Wciąż był zmęczony po porannej sesji z Ritą, a jeśli nie zacznie się uspokajać i oczyszczać umysłu, nie uda mu się zasnąć jeszcze przez parę godzin.

Merlinie, to był szalony dzień… Miał wizję, w której Voldemort rozmawiał z Nagini, a Harry zaczął odkrywać i rozumieć motywy kierujące czarnoksiężnikiem bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

Następnego dnia Syriusz zamierzał jakimś sposobem wymknąć się do Hogsmeade. Zaczął rozumieć swoje życie nieco bardziej, głównie to, jak bardzo Dumbledore sobie z nim pogrywał, a potem nastąpił moment ślepej wściekłości na starego głupca. A później… do cholery… zabił Ritę.

Dzisiaj kogoś zamordował.

Dziwne było to, jak obojętnie brzmiało to nawet w jego myślach. Jak mało znaczyły dla niego te słowa.

Coś naprawdę musiało być z nim nie tak… prawda?

— _Czy to przez ciebie? Ponieważ cię… sam nie wiem… zaakceptowałem?_

_Co… przeze… mnie?_

_— To, jak się zmieniłem. To, co zrobiłem dzisiaj w ogóle na mnie nie wpłynęło. Nie mam nawet odrobiny poczucia winy. Bez wahania zrobiłbym to jeszcze raz. To było proste._

_To może być… wpływ Voldemort… i mój._

Harry pokiwał głową, czując się zaskakująco spokojny i bez problemu to akceptując.

— _W porządku._

_Czy to cię… nie martwi?_

_— Może to dziwne, ale nie._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Kliknij [subscribe], by dostawać powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tłumaczyła [Midnightesse](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4071010/Midnightesse). Betowała [Panna Mi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Panna_Mi/).
> 
> Niektóre fragmenty tego rozdziału zostały dosłownie zacytowane z _Czary Ognia_ , inne nieco zmodyfikowane.

Następnego ranka po śniadaniu Harry w towarzystwie Rona i Hermiony skierował się w stronę kuchni. Był nieco zaskoczony, że żadne z nich nie wiedziało, gdzie znajduje się kuchnia w Hogwarcie i jak się do niej dostać, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę obsesję, którą od początku tego roku miała Hermiona na punkcie skrzatów domowych. Nie, żeby Harry'ego w ogóle ta kwestia obchodziła.

Wahał się nieco, czy ją tam zabierać, ponieważ był pewny, że pomieszczenie pełne będzie kłaniających się im do stóp skrzatów, czego skutkiem będzie prawdopodobnie denerwujący wykład dotyczący praw człowieka i okrutnego niewolnictwa w magicznym świecie, nie miał jednak dużego wyboru. Syriusz w swoim liście poprosił go, by przyniósł ze sobą dużo jedzenia, a kuchnia była najlepszym miejscem, żeby je zdobyć.

Włożył sporo wysiłku w ignorowanie kampanii Hermiony na rzecz uwolnienia wszystkich skrzatów domowych, a co za tym idzie, ignorował również same skrzaty. Był więc zdumiony, kiedy w rogu pomieszczenia zobaczył Mrużkę, skrzata pana Croucha, trzymającą butelkę piwa kremowego i najwyraźniej będącą w stanie upojenia alkoholowego.

Pozostałe skrzaty natychmiast rozproszyły się, by zebrać jedzenie dla trójki Gryfonów, zaś Zgredek paplał coś z podekscytowaniem, Harry jednak nie był w stanie oderwać wzroku od wyglądającego na chorego i pogrążonego w depresji skrzata.

Po raz pierwszy zobaczył ją w loży honorowej podczas Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu. Pilnowała miejsca dla pana Croucha, ale ten nigdy się nie pojawił. Potem zaczął się cały ten chaos związany ze śmierciożercami i mrocznym znakiem na niebie, a skrzatka została odnaleziona z różdżką Harry'ego i oskarżona o to, że sama wyczarowała znak.

Pan Crouch zwolnił ją, wyglądając na przeraźliwie wściekłego. Cała sytuacja wydawała się niesamowicie zagmatwana.

A teraz skrzatka pracowała w Hogwarcie? Cóż, być może nie _pracowała_ , a z całą pewnością tutaj _była._

Harry'ego ciekawiło, czy może skrzatka wie cokolwiek o tym, że Crouch podszywa się pod Moody'ego.

— Jesteś gotowy, stary?

Harry zamrugał i odwrócił się do swoich przyjaciół, którzy patrzyli na niego z wyczekiwaniem. Ron trzymał zapakowane w torbę jedzenie, które przygotowały dla nich skrzaty.

— Tak, jasne — odparł automatycznie, przywołując na twarz beztroską, podekscytowaną minę, po czym odebrał od rudzielca jedzenie, zmniejszając je i chowając do swojej torby.

Trio opuściło zamek i zaczęło kierować się wąską ścieżką w stronę Hogsmeade.

Poranek spędzili głównie robiąc zakupy. Harry spędził sporo czasu w księgarni, ale nie był usatysfakcjonowany wyborem, jaki miała ona do zaoferowania. W całym sklepie nie było ani jednej „wątpliwej" pozycji.

Zauważył podejrzanie wyglądający sklep, do którego wchodzili i z którego wychodzili głównie Ślizgoni, jednak nie był w stanie pozbyć się Rona i Hermiony na wystarczająco długi czas, by móc do niego zajrzeć.

W miasteczku znajdował się mały sklep spożywczy, którego Harry nigdy wcześniej nie odwiedzał. Znalazł w nim spory wybór magicznie zakonserwowanej żywności, która nie psuła się przez przynajmniej kilka tygodni. Jedzenie z kuchni mogło pomóc Syriuszowi w najbliższym czasie, ale biorąc pod uwagę desperację wyczuwalną w prośbie jego ojca chrzestnego, Harry zakładał, że regularne zdobywanie pożywienia stanowiło dla mężczyzny problem. Jedzenie, które zabrał dla niego z Hogwartu nie wytrzymałoby dłużej niż dwa, trzy dni, ale to ze sklepu powinno już wystarczyć na dłużej.

Hermiona pochwaliła jego przezorność, ale Harry tylko wzruszył ramionami. Uważał to raczej za zdrowy rozsądek.

Zmniejszył wszystkie pakunki i schował je do torby.

O wpół do drugiej trio minęło sklep Derwisza i Bangesa, kierując się w stronę miejsca, które Syriusz opisał w liście. Kiedy się zbliżyli, Harry dostrzegł bardzo znajomo wyglądającego wielkiego czarnego psa. Na jego twarzy pojawił się autentyczny uśmiech, gdy przyspieszył kroku.

— Cześć, Wąchaczu — powiedział, gdy znaleźli się obok jego ojca chrzestnego, po czym pochylił się, by pogłaskać jego kudłatą, splątaną sierść.

Syriusz, który trzymał w pysku kilka gazet, szczeknął z rozbawieniem, po czym ruszył ścieżką w górę.

Trio podążyło za nim, opuszczając miasto i kierując się w stronę otaczających je gór.

Teren stawał się coraz bardziej skalisty, a droga trudniejsza do pokonania, jednak Syriusz nie zmniejszał tempa. Gdy prawie pół godziny później znaleźli się na miejscu, Ron i Hermiona ledwie łapali oddech. Nawet Harry czuł, że zbliża się do granicy swojej wytrzymałości, ulżyło mu więc, gdy zobaczył Syriusza znikającego w wejściu do jaskini.

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zobaczyli po wejściu do środka był hipogryf Hardodziob, przywiązany do wielkiego głazu. Skłonili się przed nim czekając, aż pół — orzeł, pół — koń zrobi to samo, zgadzając się, by do niego podeszli.

Ron i Hermiona ruszyli, by go pogłaskać, zaś uwaga Harry'ego skupiła się na Syriuszu, który właśnie skończył przemieniać się z powrotem w człowieka.

Miał na sobie te same szare, postrzępione szaty, w które ubrany był podczas ich ostatniego spotkania prawie rok wcześniej. Jego włosy były o wiele dłuższe, jednak wciąż brudne i potargane. Był wychudzony i wyglądał na przemęczonego.

— Czyś ty zwariował? — zapytał Harry.

— Słucham? — odparł z zaskoczeniem Syriusz.

— Co ty tutaj robisz?

— Wypełniam swoje obowiązki ojca chrzestnego.

— Chcesz, żeby cię złapali?! — zawołał Harry.

— Tylko wasza trójka i Dumbledore zna moją formę animagiczną. Mieszkańcy wioski mają mnie za uroczą przybłędę. Nie mogę jednak kraść zbyt dużo jedzenia, bo zwróciłbym na siebie uwagę

Harry prychnął i potrząsnął głową z irytacją. Zrzucił z ramienia torbę, zaczynając wyciągać z niej jedzenie i przywracać je do pierwotnego rozmiaru.

Brwi Syriusza uniosły się w zdumieniu, gdy zobaczył, że jego chrześniak używa zaklęcia z zakresu materiału piątego roku — dlaczego, Harry nie miał pojęcia. Naprawdę nie rozumiał, dlaczego powiększanie i pomniejszanie nie było przerabiane w Hogwarcie wcześniej. To nie było trudne zaklęcie, a w poprzednich latach bardzo by mu się przydało, bo dzięki niemu mógłby zmniejszyć swój kufer i ukryć go przed swoim wujem.

Gdy Syriuszowi udało się opanować zaskoczenie umiejętnościami Harry'ego, dostrzegł górę jedzenia, na którego widok jego żołądek zaburczał głośno.

— Kurczaki! — zawołał ochryple, a w jego głosie słychać było ogromną ulgę.

— Jest też trochę zakonserwowanego jedzenia na następne parę tygodni. Mam nadzieję, że wytrzyma. Kupiłem je w lokalnym sklepie — poinformował go Harry, wskazując na słoiki i pudełka pełne różnego rodzaju pożywienia. — Planujesz kręcić się w okolicy Hogsmeade?

Syriusz skinął głową, odrywając nogę kurczaka z taką samą agresją, z jaką zrobiłby to będąc w formie psa.

— Chciałem być na miejscu. Twój ostatni list… i wszystkie inne rzeczy… To wszystko zaczyna być coraz bardziej podejrzane. Wolę być blisko.

Harry zmrużył oczy.

— Jakie dokładnie _inne rzeczy_?

Syriusz wskazał na kilka pożółkłych gazet leżących na ziemi. Gdy Harry sięgnął po nie, pierwsza z brzegu zwróciła jego uwagę.

_Tajemnicza choroba Bartemiusza Croucha._

Drugi nagłówek głosił: _Czarownica z Ministerstwa nadal nie odnaleziona — Minister Magii angażuje się osobiście._

Harry wybrał artykuł o Crouchu i zaczął czytać.

— O co chodzi z Crouchem? — zapytał Ron, stając za Harrym i zerkając mu przez ramię.

— Wygląda na to, że od listopada nie pokazał się w pracy — odparł Syriusz, odgryzając kolejny kęs kurczaka.

— Tak…nie sędziował również podczas ostatniego zadania — zauważył Ron, wyglądając na zamyślonego. — Mój brat jest jego osobistym asystentem, musiał go zastąpić.

Harry kontynuował przeglądanie artykułu, przeskakując wzrokiem co kilka linijek. _Nie był widziany publicznie od listopada… dom wygląda na opuszczony… Klinika Magicznych Chorób i Urazów Szpitala Św. Munga odmawia komentarzy... Ministerstwo nie potwierdza pogłosek o jego krytycznym stanie…_

— Mój brat twierdzi, że Crouch cierpi z powodu przepracowania — dodał Ron.

— Naprawdę wyglądał na chorego, kiedy ostatni raz go widziałem. Tego wieczoru, kiedy czara wyrzuciła moje nazwisko… — zauważył Harry nieobecnym tonem. Doszedł do wniosku, że Crouch musiał używać choroby jako wymówki dla swojej nieobecności, kiedy podszywał się pod Moody'ego. Wciąż nie miał jednak pojęcia, dlaczego miałby to robić.

— Hej, Syriuszu?

— Tak, mały?

— Jak dużo o nim wiesz? To znaczy, o Crouchu? Po której stał stronie podczas ostatniej wojny?

— Och, wiem o nim całkiem sporo. Zdecydowanie był po Jasnej Stronie. Zawsze walczył przeciwko Voldemortowi i jego zwolennikom. To właśnie on zesłał mnie do Azkabanu — _bez procesu._

— Co?! — zawołali jednocześnie Ron i Hermiona.

— Bez procesu? — wykrzyknął Harry. — Chyba żartujesz!

— Nie, nie żartuję — odparł Syriusz, wciąż skubiąc kurczaka. — Crouch był dyrektorem Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa, nie wiedzieliście o tym?

Harry, Ron i Hermiona pokręcili głowami.

— Typowano go na przyszłego Ministra Magii — wyjaśnił im Syriusz. — To potężny czarodziej, ten Barty Crouch, bardzo potężny i bardzo żądny władzy. Nigdy jednak nie popierał Voldemorta. Zawsze wypowiadał się bardzo zdecydowanie przeciw Ciemnej Stronie. Być może na samym początku Crouch chciał dobrze, tego nie wiem. Zrobił szybką karierę w ministerstwie, był zwolennikiem bardzo ostrych metod w walce z poplecznikami Voldemorta. To on udzielił nowych pełnomocnictw aurorom, pozwolił im zabijać, bo przedtem musieli przeciwnika brać żywcem. Crouch odpowiadał przemocą na przemoc, zezwolił na użycie wobec podejrzanych Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych. Powiedziałbym, że stał się równie bezlitosny i okrutny jak ci, co opowiedzieli się po stronie ciemności. A miał też swoich zwolenników, ludzie uważali, że dopiero on zabrał się poważnie do walki z Ciemną Stroną, wielu czarodziejów i czarownic było zdania, że to on powinien zostać Ministrem Magii. Kiedy Voldemort zniknął, wydawało sią, że wybór Croucha na najwyższe stanowisko to tylko kwestia czasu. Ale wtedy wydarzyło się coś nieprzewidzianego — Syriusz uśmiechnął się ponuro. — Jego własnego syna ujęto razem z grupą śmierciożerców, którym udało się jakoś uniknąć Azkabanu. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że próbowali odnaleźć Voldemorta, by przywrócić go do władzy.

— Złapano syna Croucha? — zapytała Hermiona, otwierając szeroko oczy ze zdumienia.

— Tak — odpowiedział Syriusz, rzucając Hardodziobowi ogryzioną kostkę kurczaka, po czym sięgnął po bochenek chleba. — To musiał być bardzo nieprzyjemny wstrząs dla starego Croucha, odkrycie, że jego mały Barty był śmierciożercą.

Harry niemal się zadławił.

— Co?

Syriusz zamrugał, zdezorientowany.

— Co, co?

— Jak syn Croucha miał na imię? — zapytał Harry, otrząsając się z szoku.

— Bartemiusz Crouch Junior, ale z tego, co wiem, wszyscy nazywali go Barty.

— Barty… — wydyszał Harry.

— Coś ci to mówi, mały? — zapytał Syriusz, prostując się.

— Ee… — zająknął się Harry. — Nie jestem pewien… Tak czy inaczej, co stało się z synem Croucha? Naprawdę był śmierciożercą?

— Nie wiem tego na pewno, ale został złapany razem z ludźmi, którzy na sto procent byli śmierciożercami. Co do tego, co się z nim stało… Crouch zesłał go do Azkabanu.

Hermiona sapnęła.

— Swojego własnego syna?!

Syriusz znów przytaknął, teraz już z powagą.

— Widziałem, jak go wprowadzali, obserwowałem to przez kraty mojej celi. Nie mógł mieć więcej niż dziewiętnaście lat. Wsadzili go do celi niedaleko mojej. Po zmroku głośno wzywał matkę. Uspokoił się jednak po paru dniach. W końcu wszyscy się uspokajają... wrzeszczą tylko przez sen…

Przez chwilę z jego oczu wyjrzała pustka, jakby zatrzasnęły się w nich czarne okiennice.

— Więc on wciąż jest w Azkabanie? — zapytał Harry, podczas gdy jego umysł pracował nad rozwiązaniem zagadki.

— Nie — odparł Syriusz bezbarwnym tonem. — Nie, już go tam nie ma. Umarł jakiś rok po tym, jak go przyprowadzili.

Myśli Harry'ego zatrzymały się gwałtownie.

— _Umarł?_ Jesteś pewny?

Syriusz spojrzał zmieszany na swojego chrześniaka.

— Absolutnie. Nie był jedynym, który umarł w Azkabanie. Większość popadała w obłęd, wielu głodziło się na śmierć. Tracili chęć życia. Łatwo było poznać, że ktoś ma umrzeć, bo wtedy dementorzy byli bardzo podnieceni. A ten chłopiec wyglądał już bardzo źle, jak go przyprowadzili. Crouch był ważnym urzędnikiem ministerstwa, więc jemu i jego żonie pozwolono na ostatnie odwiedziny. Wtedy po raz ostatni widziałem Barty'ego Croucha. Prowadził żonę koło mojej celi, a właściwie prawie ją niósł… Wkrótce potem sama umarła. Z żalu. Zagłodziła się na śmierć, jak jej syn. Crouch nie stawił się po jego ciało. Dementorzy pochowali go poza twierdzą, sam widziałem, jak to zrobili.

Syriusz odrzucił kawałek chleba, który już podnosił do ust, a chwycił butelkę soku dyniowego i wypił aż do dna.

— Tak więc stary Crouch stracił wszystko i to akurat wtedy, gdy myślał, że wszystko osiągnął — ciągnął, ocierając sobie usta wierzchem dłoni. — W jednej chwili bohater, kandydat na Ministra Magii, w następnej umiera mu syn, umiera żona, honor rodziny splamiony, olbrzymi spadek popularności. Tak przynajmniej słyszałem, kiedy już uciekłem. Bo jak tylko ten chłopiec umarł, ludzie zaczęli mówić o nim z sympatią, zaczęli się pytać, jak do tego doszło, że taki miły chłopak z dobrej rodziny zszedł na manowce. No i Ministrem Magii został Korneliusz Knot, a Crouch wylądował w Departamencie Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów.

W jaskini zapadła cisza, podczas gdy troje uczniów zastanawiało się nad słowami Syriusza, a mężczyzna kontynuował jedzenie.

Teorie i potencjalne scenariusze przelatywały przez głowę Harry'ego, kiedy siedzieli w ciszy. Mężczyzna o imieniu Barty pomagał Voldemortowi. Jego zadaniem było zorganizowanie porwania Harry'ego.

To dzięki inicjatywie Bartemiusza Croucha Turniej Trójmagiczny został wznowiony. Był jednym z organizatorów całego wydarzenia i miał mnóstwo okazji, by wrzucić nazwisko Harry'ego do czary.

A jednak Barty Crouch Sr aktywnie walczył przeciw Voldemortowi i jego zwolennikom, poza tym z całą pewnością nie był on mężczyzną, którego Harry widział razem z Voldemortem w swoich wizjach. Co oznaczało, że Barty Crouch Jr wcale nie umarł.

Zatem Crouch Sr wraz z żoną udał się do Azkabanu, by odwiedzić swojego umierającego syna. Gdy opuszczali więzienie, Crouch Sr „prawie ją niósł". Barty umarł, a dementorzy go pochowali. Musiało więc być jakieś ciało, a żona Croucha podobno zmarła krótko po śmierci jej syna.

Czy to możliwe, żeby Crouch Sr zostawił swoją _żonę_ w Azkabanie, by móc wyciągnąć stamtąd syna? Mógł dać Barty'emu eliksir wielosokowy, by udało im się stamtąd wymknąć, ale eliksir działał tylko przez godzinę. Nie było możliwości, by jego żona przez dłuższy czas wyglądała jak Barty.

…Chyba, że zabił swoją żonę zaraz po podaniu jej eliksiru. Po śmierci ciało nie zmieniłoby się.

_Jasna cholera…_

Ale co po tym wszystkim zrobił z Bartym? Ukrywał go gdzieś? Czy Crouch Sr naprawdę pomógłby swojemu synowi wiedząc, że ten pomaga Voldemortowi? Być może Crouch był pod wpływem Imperiusa, kiedy wrzucał nazwisko Harry'ego do Czary. A teraz jest zaginiony, ponieważ… nie żyje? Czy może jest gdzieś przetrzymywany?

Harry nie miał pojęcia. Istniało mnóstwo potencjalnych wyjaśnień.

Jedno jednak było pewne. Bartemiusz Crouch, którego Harry wielokrotnie widywał na mapie w miejscach, gdzie powinien znajdować się Moody, zdecydowanie _nie_ był mężczyzną, którym Harry myślał, że był. To nie był Crouch Sr, to był Barty!

— Wszystko w porządku, Harry? — Harry zamrugał, gdy głos Syriusz przerwał jego rozmyślania.

— Co? Ach, tak… po prostu myślę.

— Cóż, mały, powinniśmy przedyskutować konfrontację Snape'a i Karkarowa, której byłeś świadkiem — powiedział Syriusz z poważnym wyrazem twarzy.

Ron i Hermiona spojrzeli na Harry'ego zdezorientowani.

— O czym on mówi, Harry? — zapytała dziewczyna.

— Och! Kompletnie zapomniałem wam powiedzieć! — zawołał Harry udając, że rzeczywiście zapomniał, a nie umyślnie zachował to dla siebie. — Ja, cóż… jakiś czas temu byłem świadkiem raczej… gorliwej rozmowy między nimi dwoma. Byłem ukryty pod peleryną — niewidką, więc żaden z nich mnie nie widział. Zobaczyłem ich na mapie, więc zrobiłem się podejrzliwy i poszedłem do lochów, żeby ich szpiegować.

Hermiona westchnęła z irytacją.

— Harry, czy kiedykolwiek przestaniesz być podejrzliwy w stosunku do Snape'a? Naprawdę myślisz, że Dumbledore mógłby…

— On jest śmierciożercą — przerwał jej Harry.

Oczy Rona zrobiły się szerokie, zaś Hermiona zastygła z wyrazem niedowierzania na twarzy.

— To nieprawda, Harry! To jakiś absurd!

— To prawda, Hermiono. Albo przynajmniej był. Ma Mroczny Znak na lewym przedramieniu. Tak samo jak Karkarow. Dlatego właśnie rozmawiali, wygląda na to, że przez ostatnich parę miesięcy znak robił się coraz wyraźniejszy i Karkarow spanikował. Był przerażony. Z tego, co podsłuchałem wynika, iż Karkarow jest przekonany, że Voldemort nie będzie z niego zbyt zadowolony. Powiedział coś o tym, że Snape ma przynajmniej Dumbledore'a, który go chroni, a on nie ma nikogo.

Szczęka Hermiony opadła, kiedy wpatrywała się w Harry'ego z szokiem wypisanym na twarzy.

— _Widziałeś_ to? — sapnęła. — Jesteś pewien?!

— Cóż… widziałem znak na ramieniu Karkarowa. Unosił rękaw i pokazywał go Snape'owi. Ale z tego, co Snape powiedział, wyraźnie wynikało, że on ma na ręce to samo.

— Ale nie widziałeś dokładnie znaku na ręce Snape'a, prawda? — naciskała Hermiona.

— Kurczę, Hermiono! — warknął Ron. — Daj już spokój! Czemu ciągle go bronisz?!

— Po prostu nie rozumiem, dlaczego profesor Snape miałby ratować życie Harry'ego na pierwszym roku, jeśli naprawdę byłby śmierciożercą. Gdyby był lojalny w stosunku do Sam — Wiesz — Kogo, po prostu pozwoliłby Harry'emu umrzeć!

— Cóż, tak jak powiedział Harry, Dumbledore chronił Snape'a, prawda? Jeśli Snape pozwoliłby Harry'emu umrzeć, Dumbledore prawdopodobnie przestałby mu pomagać, nie? — oświadczył wyzywająco Ron, zakładając ręce na piersi.

— Być może, ale przecież Dumbledore nie ufałby Snape'owi, gdyby ten rzeczywiście był śmierciożercą. Czyż nie?

— Dumbledore nie wie wszystkiego! Nie wiedział o tym, że Sami — Wiecie — Kto tkwił z tyłu głowy Quirrella przez cały nasz pierwszy rok! Prawda?

_Sam nie wiem… prawda?_ — pomyślał sarkastycznie Harry, krzywiąc się wewnętrznie. Czasami naprawdę się zastanawiał…

— Co ty o tym sądzisz, Syriuszu? — zapytał Harry, chcąc przerwać ich bezsensowną sprzeczkę.

— Myślę, że oboje macie trochę racji — powiedział Syriusz, patrząc na Rona i Hermionę. — Jak tylko się dowiedziałem, że Snape tu uczy, zacząłem się zastanawiać, dlaczego Dumbledore go zaangażował. Snape'a zawsze fascynowała czarna magia, słynął z tego w szkole. To był taki chłopak z ziemistą cerą i zawsze tłustymi włosami — dodał, a Harry i Ron wymienili spojrzenia i uśmiechy. — Kiedy przybył do szkoły, znał więcej złowrogich zaklęć niż połowa uczniów siódmej klasy. Związał się z bandą Ślizgonów, później się okazało, że prawie wszyscy zostali śmierciożercami. — Zaczął wyliczać na palcach ich nazwiska. — Rosier i Wilkes — obaj zostali zabici przez aurorów rok przed klęską Voldemorta. Małżeństwo Lestrange'ów — są w Azkabanie. Avery — z tego, co słyszałem, jakoś się wymigał, twierdząc, że rzucono na niego zaklęcie Imperius, i nadal jest na wolności. Ale nie słyszałem, żeby kiedykolwiek oskarżono Snape'a, chociaż, oczywiście, to jeszcze niczego nie dowodzi. Wielu z nich dotąd nie złapano. A Snape jest na tyle sprytny i przebiegły, że potrafi unikać kłopotów.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.

— W porządku, przyjmijmy na chwilę, że profesor Snape _był_ śmierciożercą… Musiał zrobić coś, dzięki czemu zdobył sobie zaufanie Dumbledore'a, inaczej ten nie zatrudniłby go jako nauczyciela. Dumbledore nigdy nie pozwoliłby, by ktoś lojalny wobec Voldemorta uczył w Hogwarcie!

Syriusz wzruszył ramionami, biorąc kolejny łyk soku dyniowego. Zamilkł, wpatrując się w ścianę jaskini. Hardodziob rozglądał się w poszukiwaniu kości, które mógł przeoczyć. W końcu Syriusz przeniósł wzrok na Harry'ego.

— Cóż… masz jeszcze jakieś interesujące wieści, którymi chciałbyś się podzielić? Słyszałem, że jak dotąd turniejowe zadania idą ci rewelacyjnie.

— Och… cóż, tak sądzę. — Harry wzruszył ramionami, spuszczając głowę.

— Och! Och, Harry, musisz mu powiedzieć! — zawołała nagle Hermiona. Potter spojrzał na nią zdezorientowany.

— O czym mu powiedzieć?

— Właśnie, o czym mi powiedzieć? — powtórzył Syriusz.

— O twojej _przemianie,_ Harry! — wyjaśniła zirytowanym tonem.

— Och! No tak…

— Przemianie? — zapytał Syriusz marszcząc brwi i przenosząc spojrzenie z Harry'ego na Hermionę.

Harry przeczesał włosy dłonią, wzdychając.

— Cóż, więc… tak jakby trzymałem to w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi.

— Co trzymałeś w tajemnicy?

— Niecały rok temu zacząłem w tajemnicy uczyć się tego, jak zostać… animagiem — przyznał Harry, uśmiechając się nieśmiało.

— Co takiego?! — zawołał Syriusz.

— Tak, i, jakby to powiedzieć… udało mi się.

— Co ci się udało? — zapytał jego ojciec chrzestny zdezorientowany.

— Przemiana. Udało mi się przemienić.

— Co? To niemożliwe! W niecały rok? Masz dopiero czternaście lat!

— Tak, cóż, wygląda na to, że jeśli się do czegoś przyłożę, jestem w stanie nauczyć się tego w krótkim czasie. Poza tym pod koniec miałem dodatkową zachętę, ponieważ zdałem sobie sprawę, że może mi się to przydać podczas drugiego zadania.

— Jesteś animagiem? — zapytał Syriusz, jakby po to, by upewnić się, że wszystko dobrze zrozumiał. Harry wyszczerzył zęby i wzruszył ramionami.

— Na to wygląda.

— Jasna cholera! I powiedziałeś, że twoja forma animagiczna pomogła ci podczas zadania? Co to takiego?

— Ee, cóż… to właściwie główny powód, dla którego trzymałem to w tajemnicy. To znaczy… nie powiedziałem nawet Ronowi i Hermionie o tym, co robię, ponieważ obawiałem się ich reakcji na moją formę animagiczną.

Syriusz zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając na Rona i Hermionę. Dziewczyna posłała jego chrześniakowi pokrzepiający uśmiech, jednak chłopak wyglądał na nieco obrzydzonego.

— Cóż, po prostu powiedz, mały. To niczego nie zmieni. Wyrzuć to z siebie.

Harry westchnął ciężko. Naprawdę był nieco podenerwowany perspektywą powiedzenia Syriuszowi o tym, że jego formą jest wąż. Tak naprawdę to wcale nie była jego forma animagiczna, ale taką wymówkę wymyślił i musiał się jej trzymać. Pomimo wszystkich zmian, jakie zaszły w Harrym, Syriusz wciąż był dla niego ważny.

— W porządku. Cóż… jestem wężem — powiedział szybko. Syriusz zamrugał.

— Wężem?

— Tak… konkretnie wężem morskim.

— Zamieniasz się w węża? — upewnił się Syriusz. Harry przewrócił oczami.

— Tak, w węża.

— W _gigantycznego_ węża — dodał Ron, wciąż wyglądając nieco blado.

— Czy to prawda? — zapytał Syriusz, szukając u Harry'ego potwierdzenia. Chłopak wzruszył ramionami.

— Tak sądzę.

— Mogę zobaczyć?

Harry obawiał się tego pytania. Wciąż nie był pewien, czy prawdziwy animag będzie w stanie zauważyć różnicę i stwierdzić, że przemiana Harry'ego nie była przemianą animagiczną, ale czymś zupełnie innym.

Wziął głęboki oddech, przytakując. Uklęknął na środku jaskini, skupiając się na wykonaniu transformacji. Chwilę później leżał już na zimnej ziemi, spoglądając na oszołomioną twarz Syriusza Blacka.

— Mówiłem, że jest gigantyczny — oświadczył Ron.

— Rzeczywiście, jest — wymamrotał Syriusz, po czym zamrugał, a uśmiech na jego twarzy zaczął się poszerzać. — Merlinie, Harry… to jest… to po prostu… _niesamowite_! — Mężczyzna zaśmiał się głośno, po chwili znów zwracając wzrok na Harry'ego. Wąż prześlizgnął się po ziemi, zwijając się i unosząc głowę tak, by jego oczy były na tym samym poziomie, co oczy Syriusza.

Harry zaśmiał się, co zabrzmiało jak syk, a Syriusz jedynie wpatrywał się w niego z zainteresowaniem. Ron zbladł jeszcze bardziej.

— Czyż to nie jest niesamowite? — zapytała radośnie Hermiona, a Syriusz pokiwał głową, wciąż oszołomiony.

— Zdecydowanie. Harry, to naprawdę niezwykłe osiągnięcie. Nie obchodzi mnie, jaką formę przybierasz, bycie w stanie wykonać transformację animagiczną po mniej niż roku ćwiczeń i w wieku czternastu lat jest po prostu niespotykane.

Harry pokiwał głową, zmieniając się z powrotem w człowieka.

— Naprawdę tak uważasz? — zapytał z fałszywą skromnością, szczerząc zęby.

— Naprawdę. — Syriusz uśmiechnął się z dumą. — Teraz musimy wymyślić dla ciebie huncwocki pseudonim!

Harry zamrugał. Nie przyszło mu to wcześniej do głowy i w ogóle się nad tym nie zastanawiał.

— To brzmi nieźle — powiedział Ron. — Twoja forma to pies i jesteś Łapą. Profesor Lupin jest wilkołakiem i mówicie na niego Lunatyk. A tata Harry'ego był jeleniem i miał pseudonim Rogacz, prawda?

Wszyscy zauważyli, że Glizdogon został zupełnie pominięty, jednak nikt tego nie skomentował.

— Dokładnie — odparł Syriusz.

— Więc… musi być to coś związanego z wężem… — powiedział powoli Ron, marszcząc brwi z zastanowieniem. — Łuska? Rozwidlony język…

— Węże są jaszczurkami bez nóg, więc może Beznóg? — zasugerowała Hermiona, wzruszając ramionami. — Albo Kieł… Jad?

— Jesteś jadowity?! — Ron znów zbladł. Harry zachichotał.

— Właściwie to tak — odparł z uśmieszkiem. — Hm, Kieł i Jad mają potencjał, ale pies Hagrida nazywa się Kieł, więc to imię jest już tak jakby zajęte. Sam nie wiem, co sądzić o Beznóg…

— Może Prążek? Masz czarno — białe prążki na całym ciele — zaproponował Ron.

— Ok, więc mamy Łuska, Beznóg, Jad i… Prążek? Jak sądzisz, mały? Pasuje ci ten pseudonim?

Przez chwilę Harry zastanowił się nad swoimi opcjami.

— Ee… myślę, że Prążek jest w porządku — odparł, wzruszając ramionami. To przynajmniej nie krzyczało od razu „wąż" i nie będzie brzmiało podejrzanie, jeśli ktoś spoza ich grupy usłyszy ten pseudonim.

— W porządku, mały. Od dziś jesteś Prążkiem — oznajmił Syriusz z dumnym uśmiechem. — Najnowszym Huncwotem. Na Merlina, wciąż nie wierzę, że naprawdę ci się to udało, dzieciaku. I to zupełnie samemu… Niesamowite.

Harry spuścił głowę. Poczuł delikatne ukłucie winy z powodu okłamywania Syriusza, jednak nie mógł w żaden sposób tego zmienić, więc szybko odepchnął od siebie tę myśl.

— Dzięki — wymamrotał z udawaną nieśmiałością.

— Tak czy siak — rzucił Syriusz, przenosząc uwagę z Harry'ego na Rona. — Zanim skończymy: powiedziałeś, że twój brat jest osobistym asystentem Croucha? Jest szansa, by zapytać go, czy widział ostatnio swojego szefa?

— Mogę spróbować — odparł z powątpieniem Ron. — Będę tylko musiał uważać, żeby nie zabrzmiało to tak, jakbym o cokolwiek oskarżał Croucha. Percy go uwielbia.

Syriusz westchnął, przymykając oczy.

— Która jest godzina?

Harry szybko wyciągnął różdżkę, rzucając zaklęcie _Tempus._

— Wpół do czwartej.

— Lepiej wracajcie już do szkoły — rzekł Syriusz, podnosząc się z ziemi. — A teraz posłuchajcie — tu spojrzał szczególnie surowo na Harry'ego — nie chcę, żebyście po kryjomu uciekali ze szkoły, żeby się ze mną spotkać, rozumiecie? Przysyłajcie mi tylko wiadomości. Chcę nadal wiedzieć o wszystkim, co wyda wam się dziwne. Harry, pod żadnym pozorem nie opuszczaj Hogwartu bez pozwolenia, bo to najlepsza okazja dla kogoś, kto chciałby cię zaatakować.

Harry miał ochotę prychnąć, ale w zamian posłusznie pokiwał głową.

Biorąc pod uwagę, że Barty Crouch obecnie udawał jego nauczyciela Obrony, prawdopodobnie był w większym niebezpieczeństwie przebywając w szkole niż poza nią. Nie miał jednak zamiaru mówić Syriuszowi czy komukolwiek innemu o swoich podejrzeniach dotyczących Croucha.

— W porządku, Syriuszu — odparł ze słabym uśmiechem.

— Dobrze. Odetchnę spokojnie dopiero, kiedy ten cholerny turniej się skończy. I nie zapomnijcie nazywać mnie Wąchaczem, kiedy rozmawiacie o mnie między sobą, w porządku?

Wręczył Harry'emu pustą butelkę i podszedł do Hardodzioba, żeby się z nim pożegnać.

— Pójdę z wami do skraju wioski — powiedział. — Zobaczę, może uda mi się zwinąć gazetę.

Zanim opuścili jaskinię, Syriusz przemienił się z powrotem w czarnego psa. Zeszli z nim po zboczu góry i wrócili do głównej drogi. Tam pozwolił każdemu z nich poklepać się po głowie i pognał skrajem wioski. Harry, Ron i Hermiona wrócili do Hogsmeade, a potem skierowali się w stronę Hogwartu.

 

———

 

Harry był niezwykle zirytowany faktem, że tego wieczoru nie udało mu się zejść do Komnaty Tajemnic, jednak kiedy tylko wrócili, Ron i Hermiona zaczęli męczyć go i dopytywać, dlaczego nie powiedział im niczego o Snapie i Karkarowie. Nie było to proste, ale Harry kontynuował udawanie, że po prostu wyleciało mu to z głowy. Nie wyglądali na zbytnio przekonanych, ale szczerze mówiąc niezbyt go to obchodziło. Będą musieli się z tym pogodzić.

W niedzielę udało mu się pozbyć ich na chwilę i udać się do komnaty, a stamtąd do gabinetu Slytherina. Jego towarzysz dołączył do niego w jego umyśle i skierował go w stronę biurka. Poinstruował go, by dotknął dłońmi blatu i wysyczał wężomagiczne zaklęcie uwalniające. Kiedy to zrobił, na podłogę spadła cienka książeczka, która najwyraźniej umocowana była pod biurkiem.

Wyglądała niesamowicie delikatnie i Harry obawiał się, że antyczny pergamin złamie się pod naciskiem jego dłoni. Położył ją ostrożnie na biurku, gładząc opuszkami palców.

Otworzył ją na pierwszej stronie i natychmiast zdał sobie sprawę, że cholerna książka _nie była_ napisana po angielsku.

— _Ok… więc co to za język?_ — zapytał swojego towarzysza, nieco sfrustrowany faktem, że pismo nawet nie wyglądało znajomo.

_To… staro… elficki…_

Harry zamrugał.

— _Niestety, nic mi to nie mówi._

_Staroelficki był językiem… brytyjskich elfów… zanim wybuchła Wojna Tartesyjska… a Celtowie przejęli władzę nad Brytanią…_

Harry spojrzał na książkę z o wiele większym zainteresowaniem. Elfy!

— _Zakładam, że nie masz na myśli skrzatów domowych._

_Skrzaty domowe… zostały ukarane. Są potomkami tych… którzy bronili… wysokiej rady elfów…_

Tak naprawdę niczego nie wyjaśniło to Harry'emu, jeśli już, to przyniosło tylko więcej pytań, ale nie oczekiwał niczego innego od swojego towarzysza, więc nie drążył tematu. Zastanawiał się, czy może nie powinien zachowywać przytomności na większej ilości lekcji historii magii na wypadek, gdyby profesor Binns wspomniał o tym w przerwie między niekończącymi się opowieściami o rebeliach goblinów. Zdecydowanie nie kojarzył niczego, co nazywałoby się Wojną Tartesyjską, tak samo jak nic nie mówiła mu wzmianka o antycznej rasie elfów pochodzącej z Brytanii.

— _W porządku… więc to antyczny język elficki. Czy jest jakikolwiek sposób, żeby to przetłumaczyć? Być może skrzaty domowe będą go znały?_

_On jest… utracony… dla ukaranych. Jest książka… o tym języku… w rogu… koło lustra…_

Harry poszedł we wskazanym kierunku i znalazł przerażająco wielką księgę dotyczącą języka staroelfickiego. Ledwo uniósł gigantyczny tom, wpatrując się w niego szerokimi oczami.

Cała pierwsza część dotyczyła fonologii. Opisywała spółgłoski, samogłoski i coś, co nazywało się „harmonią samogłoski". Następne były fonotaktyka, akcenty i odnośniki.

Następna część, „Morfologia", zawierała źródła, przyrostki, formowanie oraz łączenie słów zależnie od ich pochodzenia i dopiero _potem_ książka przechodziła do rzeczowników i przymiotników, przysłówków, zaimków, czasowników, czasów i koniugacji…

Harry poczuł się zdecydowanie przytłoczony. Czy naprawdę zamierzał nauczyć się całego cholernego języka tylko po to, żeby przetłumaczyć jedną książkę?

Westchnął, pozwalając opaść swojej głowie na biurko. Wcale nie czekał na to z niecierpliwością.

W końcu uniósł olbrzymią książkę o języku staroelfickim i zaczął czytać pierwszy rozdział. Po godzinie opuścił komnatę z bólem głowy i księgą ciążącą w torbie. Nie zamierzał zabierać ze sobą tej drugiej, ponieważ wydawała się zbyt stara i krucha. Tłumaczenie jej kontynuować zamierzał tylko w Komnacie, ale wciąż mógł uczyć się języka w Pokoju Wspólnym.

 

———

 

Reszta tygodnia dłużyła mu się. Harry z niecierpliwością wyczekiwał lekcji Obrony i szansy na kontynuowanie swojego śledztwa dotyczącego Moody'ego, i jeśli miał być szczery, miał ogromną ochotę na zrobienie czegoś niebezpiecznego i lekkomyślnego. Wciąż jednak próbował odwieść się od tego pomysłu. Pomimo tego, co chciał zrobić i co wiedział, że powinien zrobić, wciąż musiał czekać, ponieważ Obronę miał dopiero w czwartek, a nie potrafił wymyślić dobrej wymówki, dla której mógłby pójść do Moody'ego wcześniej.

W poniedziałek miał Zielarstwo, które było nudne, ale znośne. Następnie Opiekę nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, która zdecydowanie nie była nudna i tylko chwilami znośna. Po lunchu niestety przyszedł czas na Wróżbiarstwo, które nigdy nie było znośne. Pracowali obecnie nad wróżeniem z muszli, co Harry uważał za całkowicie idiotyczne. Cała idea polegała na trzymaniu muszli przy uchu, a „głos oceanu", który słyszał, z czasem miał zmienić się w głosy duchów morskich lub czegoś równie nonsensownego, co miało wyszeptać mu do ucha jego przeznaczenie.

Całe doświadczenie jedynie działało Harry'emu na nerwy, przez co chłopiec zaczął zastanawiać się głębiej nad tajemniczą przepowiednią, która podobno nastawiła Czarnego Pana przeciw niemu, całkowicie spieprzając mu przy tym całe życie.

We wtorek miał Historię Magii — _nuda_ — a następnie Eliksiry po lunchu. Jego oceny z Eliksirów znacznie poprawiły się w tym semestrze. Wiedział już, jak dane składniki reagują ze sobą i jak je odpowiednio przygotować — lub też przynajmniej wiedział, jakie są ich właściwości, czyli coś, czego Snape nigdy im właściwie nie wyjaśnił oczekując, że po prostu sami powinni to wiedzieć.

Dzięki tej poprawie i niedawno nabytej tendencji do posiadania odpowiedzi na każde pytanie, jakie Snape mu zadał — głównie dzięki pomocy jego towarzysza, który na wszelki wypadek pozostał w umyśle Harry'ego podczas każdych Eliksirów — Snape przestał tak często wywoływać go do odpowiedzi. Harry'emu w zupełności to odpowiadało.

W środy miał tylko jedne zajęcia — Zaklęcia — a resztę dnia spędził w Komnacie, pracując powoli nad tłumaczeniem książki. Świadomość, że antyczna, krucha książka była przynajmniej cienka sprawiała, że czuł ulgę. Miała jedynie jakieś pięćdziesiąt stron, nie musiał więc spędzać wieczności na tłumaczeniu kilkusetstronicowego tomiszcza, by zdobyć odpowiedzi na swoje pytania. Mógł poradzić sobie z przetłumaczeniem pięćdziesięciu stron. A przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję.

Praca była powolna i nużąca. Nabył nowy, skórzany notes przeznaczony specjalnie do tego tłumaczenia i stopniowo przebijał się przez pierwsze strony. Z tego, co mógł stwierdzić na ten moment, wyglądało to jak dziennik opisujący jakieś historyczne wydarzenia z czasów antycznych elfów. Nie wydawało się mieć to jakiegokolwiek związku z „zadaniem" Voldemorta.

Późnym wieczorem żołądek Harry'ego przypomniał mu, że spędził w komnacie bardzo długi czas, w końcu więc oderwał się od pracy i zajrzał do kuchni w drodze do Wieży Gryffindoru.

Ciekawość Hermiony z każdym dniem stawała się coraz bardziej irytująca, ale tego wieczoru osiągnęła szczyt. W momencie, w którym wszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego, dziewczyna rzuciła się na niego, wypytując gdzie był i co robił przez cały dzień. Wygoniła go przez dziurę w portrecie i zaciągnęła do pustej klasy, w której według niej mogli porozmawiać prywatnie. Założenie Hermiony, że Harry wszystko jej powie, jednak jedynie jeszcze bardziej go rozzłościło.

Harry używał wymówki, że biega wokół jeziora, by poprawić kondycję, a potem ćwiczy zaklęcia celując w drzewa i w wodę. Dzisiaj dziewczyna najwyraźniej poszła nad jezioro, by go sprawdzić i odkryła, że go tam nie ma.

— Harry, po prostu chcę wiedzieć, gdzie byłeś! — zajęczała z frustracji po kilku minutach denerwującej sprzeczki. — Dlaczego po prostu mi nie powiesz? Co przed nami ukrywasz, Harry? Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi! Wiesz, że możesz nam zaufać!

— Naprawdę? Naprawdę myślisz, że mogę? — odparował Harry, w końcu nie wytrzymując ciągłego utrzymywania na twarzy przyjaznej maski i wymyślania wymówek.

— Co masz na myśli? — zapytała Hermiona, wzdrygając się, jak gdyby właśnie ją uderzył.

— Powiedz mi, Hermiono, czy mam jakikolwiek powód, żeby ufać tobie lub Ronowi?

— Harry! Wiesz, że możesz nam ufać! Jesteśmy twoimi przyjaciółmi!

— Czy byliście moimi przyjaciółmi w listopadzie, kiedy mojej nazwisko wypadło z cholernej Czary?

— Ile razy mam za to przepraszać, Harry?! Przepraszam! Byłam idiotką! Przysięgam, że nigdy już w taki sposób w ciebie nie zwątpię!

— I po prostu powinien w to uwierzyć, tak?

— Tak!

— Ja widzę to w ten sposób: mogę _zaufać_ , że będziecie ze mną; oprzeć wszystkie swoje plany na tym, że mam waszą dwójkę do pomocy i że mogę na was polegać, po czym skończyć kompletnie udupiony, kiedy wy znowu zmienicie zdanie i odwrócicie się ode mnie. _Lub_ mogę po prostu planować wszystko samemu i być przygotowany na to, by samemu poradzić sobie z każdą sytuacją. Osobiście wolę mieć pewność, że jestem w stanie poradzić sobie bez niczyjej pomocy, ponieważ istnieje możliwość, że ostatecznie, kiedy sytuacja stanie się naprawdę beznadziejna, nie będę miał żadnego wsparcia.

— Harry… — wyszeptała cicho Hermiona, a jej usta zaczęły drżeć. — Ale my możemy ci pomóc. Nie musisz sam dźwigać całego świata.

— Nie możesz mi pomóc w trzecim zadaniu, Hermiono. Nikt nie może. Przygotuję się więc samodzielnie do wszystkiego, co może nadejść.

— Ale Harry…

— Nie, Hermiono. Mam dosyć tej rozmowy. To, co robię i gdzie chodzę to tylko i wyłącznie moja sprawa, więc odczep się!

Harry ominął ją i wybiegł z sali, wracając do Pokoju Wspólnego i wpadając jak burza do swojego dormitorium.

Miał ich _dość._ Miał dość ich wszystkich. Merlinie, tak bardzo chciał na jakiś czas wynieść się ze szkoły.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Kliknij [subscribe], by dostawać powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z najlepszymi życzeniami dla mojej ukochanej Młodszej siostrzyczki, która skończyła dzisiaj szesnaście lat <3 Kocham Cię, Młodsza, pamiętaj o tym i rośnij mi dalej zdrowo i tak dobrze, jak do tej pory <333
> 
> Dotarliśmy do rozdziału tłumaczonego przeze mnie! Wowow. Betowały niezastąpione i bardzo kochane [Panna Mi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Panna_Mi/) oraz [zxully](http://archiveofourown.org/users/zxully/pseuds/zxully).

W zajęciach Obrony Przed Czarną Magią prowadzonych przez _Moody’ego_ najbardziej podobało mu się to, że bardzo często były one aktywne: skupione na nauce poprzez praktykę. Nauczyciel nie wygłaszał wykładu przez całą lekcję ani nie kazał czytać podręczników. Prawie zawsze natomiast polecał im ćwiczyć zaklęcia.

Teraz, dobrani w pary i ustawieni w różnych częściach sali, trenowali rozbrajanie swojego przeciwnika. Rzecz w tym, że ich klasa miała nieparzystą liczbę uczniów, więc nigdy nie mogli się idealnie podzielić. Skoro więc Harry znał większość uroków z programu nauczania czwartego roku, stawał wtedy z tyłu i obserwował, a czasami nawet czytał.

Chociaż nauczyciel miewał niekiedy inne plany i wykorzystywał ten czas, by uczyć go na boku bardziej zaawansowanych zaklęć. Harry był mu za to niezmiernie wdzięczny, ale zastanawiało go, jakie dokładnie kryły się za tym pobudki. Przecież _Moody_ cały rok próbował pomóc mu z Turniejem.

Harry zrozumiał w końcu, że nie został zgłoszony do niego po to, by w nim zginął. Voldemort potrzebował go do rytuału wskrzeszenia. Zabicie go zdecydowanie nie było zatem głównym celem. Po co więc zgłosili go do Turnieju? Nie wiedział. Ale miał zamiar się dowiedzieć.

Właściwie, to chciałby się dowiedzieć wielu rzeczy. Ostatecznie stwierdził, że tylko jedna osoba byłaby zdolna odpowiedzieć na wszystkie jego pytania — Voldemort.

Pozostali uczniowie z jego klasy, rozproszeni po całej sali, próbowali bezsilnie rozbroić swoich partnerów, osiągając przy tym marne rezultaty, a nawet ich brak. Żałosne. Harry’ego rozbawił widok ich żenujących prób i przewrócił oczami. Odepchnął się od ściany i podszedł swobodnie do _Moody'ego_ , który poprawiał ruchy różdżki Seamusa.

— Profesorze — powiedział cicho. _Moody_ odwrócił się i zmrużył swoje normalne oko.

— Tak, Potter? Potrzebujesz czegoś?

Harry rozejrzał się, by sprawdzić, czy któryś z uczniów zwrócił na nich uwagę. Kiedy był pewien, że nie, przysunął się nieco bliżej.

— Chciałbym porozmawiać z panem po zajęciach. _Prywatnie_. To ważne.

 _Moody_ wyglądał, jakby coś podejrzewał, ale w zasadzie, to on miał tak zawsze, więc nie stanowiło to żadnej różnicy. Ostatecznie kiwnął głową.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko i oddalił o parę kroków, a nauczyciel ponownie skupił swoją uwagę na Gryfonie, po czym zaczął krzyczeć na niego za pokraczną wymowę inkantacji.

 

———

 

— Idziesz, stary? — zawołał Ron, przerzucając torbę przez ramię i kierując się w stronę wyjścia.

— Moody poprosił, żebym został chwilę po zajęciach — odpowiedział Harry, gdy skończył pakować notatki.

— Czego chce? — spytał zdezorientowany Ron. Hermiona podniosła głowę, wyraźnie zaciekawiona, ale nie odezwała się ani słowem.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie dowiem się, dopóki z nim nie porozmawiam, co nie? Dołączę do was później. Mogę spóźnić się na kolację, jeśli rozmowa się przedłuży.

Ron wzruszył ramionami i wyszedł, ale po Hermionie widać było, że umierała z ciekawości i chciała zadać więcej pytań. Harry zignorował ją i skierował się ku przodowi sali, gdzie przy swoim biurku czekał _Moody_. Nauczyciel zmrużył na niego swoje normalne oko, obserwując go uważnie tym magicznym.

Harry poczekał, aż zarówno Ron, jak i Hermiona opuszczą salę, zostawiając go samego z _profesorem Moodym_ ; wtedy się odwrócił i uśmiechnął do szpakowatego staruszka.

— _Poprosiłem_ , żebyś został po zajęciach, Potter?

— Przepraszam, profesorze, ale ich ciekawość stała się ostatnio dość uciążliwa. Zwłaszcza Hermiona jest wyjątkowo wścibska — powiedział Harry, rzucając pełne irytacji spojrzenie w stronę wyjścia. Zaraz potem skupił się ponownie na _Moodym_ i uśmiechnął. — Czy możemy porozmawiać w gabinecie?

Podejrzliwość widoczna w oku _Moody'ego_ wzrosła, ale pokiwał głową i wskazał Harry'emu drogę do drzwi na końcu klasy.

Gdy weszli do zagraconego pokoju, _Moody_ usiadł na swoim krześle. Harry zauważył, że bawił się różdżką, trzymając ją luźno pomiędzy palcem wskazującym a kciukiem.

Po chwili wahania Harry zajął miejsce na krześle na wprost biurka i spojrzał na profesora.

— Czy ma pan coś przeciwko, żebym rzucił zaklęcie prywatności?

Kącik ust _Moody'ego_ uniósł się w górę w wyraźnym zadowoleniu. Machnął różdżką.

— Proszę bardzo, Potter.

Harry schował różdżkę i wyciągnął przed siebie rękę z dłonią skierowaną ku przodowi gabinetu. Powoli wysyczał słowa, które zbudowały wokół pokoju dość potężną osłonę prywatności. Nie tylko zapewniło to wyciszenie pomieszczenia, dzięki któremu nikt nie mógł ich podsłuchać, ale też zamknięcie wszystkich zamków, by nikt im nie przerywał. Uruchamiało również alarm, gdyby ktoś zbliżył się do drzwi biura. Było bardziej przydatne i potężne od „normalnego" zaklęcia prywatności, a nie miał żadnych skrupułów odnośnie używania wężomagii w obecności _Moody'ego_.

Kiedy skończył i odwrócił się z powrotem do profesora, zauważył w jego oczach coś pomiędzy zaskoczeniem a zaciekawieniem.

— Interesujące zaklęcie, Potter. Muszę przyznać, że jestem niezmiernie ciekaw, gdzie się go nauczyłeś.

Harry uśmiechnął się i opadł niezgrabnie na krzesło naprzeciw _Moody'ego_.

— Z książki.

— Oszczędź sobie zbędne przechwałki, Potter. Nie powiesz mi nic więcej?

Harry zaśmiał się i wzruszył ramionami.

— To jedna z książek Salazara Slytherina. Wcześniej należała do Toma Riddle'a. Słyszał pan o nim?

— Slytherina! Gdzie, na Merlina, znalazłeś książkę, która należała do Slytherina?! — wykrzyknął _Moody_ , ignorując zadane przez Harry’ego pytanie.

— W Komnacie Tajemnic. Nie odpowiedział pan na moje pytanie. Czy słyszał pan kiedyś o człowieku zwanym Tomem Riddle’em?

— Riddle’em? — Moody zawiesił głos. Blizny na jego twarzy znacząco utrudniały odczytanie, o czym myślał. — Nie przypominam sobie, bym kiedykolwiek słyszał to imię. W Komnacie Tajemnic, powiadasz?

— Tak, w Komnacie. Nie jestem też zbytnio zaskoczony, że nigdy nie słyszał pan tego imienia. — Harry przerwał na chwilę swoją wypowiedź i wyprostował się na krześle, taksując mężczyznę spojrzeniem. — Zanim przejdę do następnego tematu, chciałbym, by obiecał mi pan, że wysłucha mnie do końca, zanim zacznie rzucać klątwami.

 _Moody_ napiął się i widać było, jak zaciska mocniej dłoń na różdżce.

— Czego chcesz, Potter?

— Chcę, żeby mnie pan do niego zabrał. Pieprzyć koniec semestru, ostatnie zadanie czy kiedy tam planowaliście to zrobić. Zabierz mnie _teraz_.

— O czym ty, do diabła, wygadujesz, Potter?!! — krzyknął _Moody_. Jego ton i postawa wskazywały na zmieszanie i niewiedzę, ale Harry dostrzegł w nich również nieufność.

— Mówię o Voldemorcie. Zabierz mnie do niego. Zgłaszam się na ochotnika, oferuję moją krew czy cokolwiek tam potrzebuje do swojego rytuału wskrzeszenia. Może mieć wszystko... — Harry przerwał i uśmiechnął się. — Cóż… Oczywiście, do pewnego stopnia. Zdecydowanie wolałbym wyjść z tego żywy. To jeden z powodów, dla których robię to z własnej woli.

Zanim Harry w ogóle skończył mówić, _Moody_ wstał i wycelował w niego różdżką. Chłopak zostawił swoją w kieszeni, mając nadzieję, że to wystarczy, by pokazać jego dobre intencje. Był pewien zarówno skuteczności znanego mu wężomagicznego zaklęcia tarczy, jak i swoich uników.

Harry uniósł ręce w geście poddania.

— Prosiłem, żeby mnie pan wysłuchał — przypomniał głośno starszemu czarodziejowi.

— A dlaczego to właśnie _do mnie_ przychodzisz z tą samobójczą prośbą? — parsknął _Moody_ , wciąż udając niezrozumienie.

— Ponieważ wiem, że nie jesteś Alastorem _Moodym_ — odpowiedział Harry, wciąż siedząc spokojnie na krześle z pustymi rękami na widoku. – Jesteś Bartym Crouchem Juniorem. Śmierciożercą, który rzekomo ponad dekadę temu zmarł w Azkabanie. Mogę tylko zgadywać, jakim cudem żyjesz i jak się tu znalazłeś. Domyśliłem się, że zapewne twój tata podmienił cię miejscami z mamą. Nie wiem _dlaczego_ , ale to nie moja sprawa, nieprawdaż?

 _Moody_ wyszedł powolnym krokiem zza biurka, nieustannie wskazując różdżką w stronę Harry’ego.

— A jak dokładnie do tego doszedłeś, Potter?

— Poskładałem w całość całą masę informacji z różnych źródeł. Do części z nich tylko ja mam dostęp, więc naprawdę nie musisz się martwić, że ktoś inny dojdzie do tych samych wniosków.

— Doprawdy — prychnął _Moody_ z niedowierzaniem.

— Słuchaj, Crouch. Od miesięcy wiem, że podszywasz się pod _Moody’ego_. Chociaż nie wiedziałem, że jesteś tym samym Bartym, który pracował dla Czarnego Pana. Zorientowałem się dopiero w zeszłym tygodniu, dlatego postanowiłem w końcu przyjść i uciąć sobie z tobą tę cudowną pogawędkę. Gdybym chciał wydać cię temu staremu capowi, zrobiłbym to dawno temu. Dumbledore nie ma o tym pojęcia i wolałbym, żeby tak zostało.

— I myślisz, że możesz tak po prostu zaoferować się Czarnemu Panu, a potem odejść bez szwanku? — zadrwił _Moody_ , chichocząc ponuro. Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Mam mu coś do zaoferowania. Wiem, że chce mnie zabić, ale żywy mogę mieć dla niego większą wartość. Tak się składa, że jego zmartwychwstanie byłoby bardziej wydajne, gdybym wziął w nim udział dobrowolnie.

 _Moody_ spojrzał na niego sceptycznie.

— Skąd ty w ogóle o tym wiesz? I dlaczego sądzisz, że twoja współpraca zrobi jakąkolwiek różnicę?

— Miewam wizje. Czasem widzę, co dzieje się w jego umyśle. To przypadkowe i, przyznaję, nie mam nad tym żadnej kontroli, ale byłem w jego głowie już kilkakrotnie tego roku.

— Ty? W głowie Czarnego Pana? — syknął niedowierzająco _Moody_.

Harry przewrócił oczami i popukał palcem w bliznę na swoim czole.

— To nie tylko ozdoba, wiesz? Jestem z nim połączony. Tamtej nocy, kiedy próbował mnie zabić, zostawił we mnie cząstkę siebie. Tego roku przestałem z nią walczyć i ją zaakceptowałem, a przez to zmieniłem swoje poglądy.

— Czyżby? — _Moody_ posłał mu ostre spojrzenie. Harry jedynie wzruszył ramionami i uniósł brwi, po czym znów się odprężył.

— Więc, tak w zasadzie, po prostu chcę się z nim zobaczyć. Muszę mu o czymś powiedzieć i, szczerze mówiąc, chciałbym również zapytać go o kilka rzeczy. Trzeba też rozwiązać pewne kwestie związane z tym jego całym wskrzeszeniem. Kiedy mu powiem, że chcę posłać tego starego capa na drzewo, na sto procent zdecyduje się na pewne zmiany. Rytuał, który planował na koniec tego roku zadziałałby tylko w przypadku, gdyby mój rdzeń magiczny był jasny… a nie jest.

— Żartujesz sobie? Złoty Chłopiec Dumbledore’a maczał paluchy w czarnej magii?

Usta Harry'ego wykrzywił szyderski grymas.

— Nie jestem własnością Dumbledore’a. I zdecydowanie mam pewne doświadczenie, jeśli chodzi o czarną magię.

— A jak niby ją ćwiczyłeś? Bariery chroniące szkołę zawiadamiają starca o każdej czarnomagicznej aktywności.

— O to się nie martw — parsknął Harry. — Najlepsze w Komnacie jest to, że szkolne ograniczenia jej nie obejmują. Miałem ostatnio dzięki temu sporo zabawy. Dumbledore nie ma najmniejszego pojęcia, co tam robię. I wiesz, skoro już o tym rozmawiamy, niesamowicie mnie ciekawiło twoje małe przedstawienie na początku roku. To z Niewybaczalnymi w czasie zajęć. Dyrektorek musiał wiedzieć, co zrobiłeś i pewnie urządził z tego powodu niezłą aferę!

— Przeszło mu — prychnął _Moody_. Harry zachichotał.

— Super. Więc. Moje spotkanie z Czarnym Panem. Najbardziej będzie go interesowało to, czy będę potrafił utrzymać pozory, kiedy już wszystko ustalimy. Zatem, im mniej podejrzanie będą wyglądały te spotkania, tym lepiej.

 _Moody_ otaksował go spojrzeniem.

— Naprawdę to rozważasz, Potter? Równie dobrze mógłbyś skazać się na śmierć, wiesz o tym? Nie ma absolutnie żadnej pewności, że wrócisz stamtąd żywy.

Harry wzruszył lekceważąco ramionami.

— Jestem co do tego całkowicie przekonany.

— Zarozumiały bachor — prychnął z niedowierzaniem _Moody_.

— Masz więc jakiś sposób, by się do niego dostać? Świstoklik czy coś? I na skontaktowanie się z nim?

— Oczywiście, że mam. Ale musimy opuścić teren zamku, by użyć świstoklika.

— Znasz tajemne przejście na końcu korytarza? — spytał nagle Harry, a Moody spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.

— Tajemne przejście?

— Tak, niedaleko tej sali stoi posąg jednookiej wiedźmy z garbem. Jeśli postukasz ją różdżką, mówiąc “Dissendium”, garb się otworzy i ukaże wejście do tajemnego przejścia. Idąc nim, dojdziesz do tunelu, który prowadzi aż do Hogsmeade, do piwnic Miodowego Królestwa. Gdzieś w połowie drogi wychodzisz poza antyaportacyjne ziemie Hogwartu. Tam możemy użyć świstoklika. Masz taki, który działa w obie strony?

— Oczywiście, że tak. Wygląda na to, że naprawdę dobrze to przemyślałeś.

— Cóż, planowałem to już od jakiegoś czasu.

— Planowałeś pójście do Czarnego Pana? — powiedział zaskoczony _Moody_ z odrobiną respektu w głosie. Harry zamyślił się, przekrzywiając lekko głowę.

— Nie... _do końca_ … ale… Myślę, że jakaś część mnie rozważa to już od całkiem dawna. Dłużej, niż jestem tego świadom, w każdym razie. Czuję… _pociąg_ do niego. Wcześniej tego nie rozumiałem, ale teraz już tak. — Roześmiał się, wzruszając ramionami. — Przypuszczam, że wszystko sprowadza się do tego — powiedział i znów postukał palcem bliznę na czole. — Jestem z nim związany. Zaprzeczanie temu tylko sprowadzało na mnie kłopoty. Odkąd zacząłem to akceptować, wszystko się lepiej układa. Przynajmniej dla mnie.

— Hm… — sapnął _Moody_. — W porządku. Skontaktuję się z Czarnym Panem tej nocy… Choć, przyznam szczerze, nie czuję się komfortowo ze świadomością, że o tym wszystkim wiesz.

— Wiem o tym od dawna. — Harry przewrócił oczami. — Skoro do tej pory nie powiedziałem nic staremu capowi, na pewno już tego nie zrobię.

— Skoro wiesz od dawna, dlaczego nie ujawniłeś się wcześniej?

— Mówiłem ci już. Wiedziałem, że wielosokujesz się w Moody’ego, ale nie przypuszczałem, że jesteś Bartym Crouchem Juniorem.

— A kim myślałeś, że jestem?

— Szczerze mówiąc? Swoim ojcem. Co tylko bardziej mnie zmyliło.

— Moim ojcem!

— Mam zaczarowaną mapę szkoły. Są na niej małe kropki z imieniem, reprezentują każdą osobę przebywającą w zamku. Tam, gdzie spodziewałem się ujrzeć „Alastor Moody”, na przykład, gdy byłeś na posiłku albo uczyłeś, a ja patrzyłem prosto na ciebie, wskazywała „Bartemiusza Croucha”. Pokazuje tylko pierwsze imię oraz nazwisko, bez dodatkowych przyimków, jak Jr. czy Sr.

— Naprawdę? To dosyć ciekawy artefakt magiczny… czy ktoś jeszcze ma do niej dostęp?

— Nie. Zawsze mam ją przy sobie, a to jedyny egzemplarz. Mój ojciec ją zrobił, kiedy się tutaj uczył.

Brwi _Moody’ego_ uniosły się w górę. Chyba zrobiło to na nim wrażenie.

— W jaki więc sposób dotarłeś do tego, kim naprawdę jestem?

— Cóż, widziałem ciebie, jako _Barty’ego_ , w moich wizjach od Voldemorta. Słyszałem, jak się tak do ciebie zwraca. Ale, wiedząc, jak wyglądasz, nie mogłem powiązać cię ze starcem, którego znałem pod imieniem „Bartemiusz Crouch”. Dlatego nigdy nie przyszłoby mi do głowy, że osoba podszywająca się pod Moody’ego może być Bartym z szeregów Czarnego Pana. Dopiero w zeszły weekend, gdy z kimś rozmawiałem, dowiedziałem się kilku rzeczy z przeszłości twojego ojca. Ktoś opowiadał o tym, jak zostałeś ujęty jako śmierciożerca i skazany na odsiadkę w Azkabanie. Ten ktoś nazwał cię Bartym i żarówka się po prostu zapaliła.

— Żarówka się zapaliła?

— Przepraszam, to taka mugolska naleciałość. Nieważne. W każdym razie, moi, um… przyjaciele zaczną coś podejrzewać, jeśli wkrótce się nie pojawię — powiedział, sięgając do torby i grzebiąc w niej. Moody spiął się, obserwując go uważnie. Harry wyjął złożony kawałek pergaminu i położył go na biurku nauczyciela.

— Co to? — zapytał Moody, patrząc na niego sceptycznie.

— Magiczny pergamin. Cokolwiek zostanie na nim napisane, po chwili zniknie i pojawi się na jego odpowiedniku, który jest w moim posiadaniu — powiedział Harry, pokazując identyczny kawałek pergaminu. — Zaklęcie nie jest idealne, ale się śpieszyłem. Każdy może to przeczytać, więc nie zostawiaj tego nigdzie i nie pisz do mnie nic podejrzanego.

— Nie jestem idiotą, Potter — warknął Moody, a Harry się uśmiechnął.

— Oczywiście, że nie. Szczerze mówiąc, to uważam cię za całkiem błyskotliwego, nawet jeśli nie jesteś prawdziwym Alastorem Moodym. Jesteś moim drugim ulubionym nauczycielem obrony, zaraz po wilkołaku z zeszłego roku.

Mężczyzna prychnął, a Harry kontynuował:

— Dobra, będę sprawdzał swój pergamin, gdy tylko zajdzie ku temu sposobność. Daj mi znać, jeśli Czarny Pan powie ci, kiedy możemy do niego wpaść. Inni Gryfoni są zainteresowani moimi częstymi zniknięciami, ale już się raczej do nich przyzwyczaili. Zazwyczaj ulatniam się do Komnaty każdego cholernego dnia, więc nikt nie powinien zauważyć, jeśli nagle przepadnę gdzie indziej. Ale i tak nie mogę przekroczyć ciszy nocnej, bo jeszcze więcej osób zacznie wokół mnie węszyć.

— Wezmę to pod uwagę. Jak wygląda twój plan zajęć, Potter?

— W poniedziałki, czwartki i piątki mam wszystkie zajęcia. We wtorki nie mam ostatnich, ale za to w środy jestem wolny już od obiadu, bo siedzę tylko na zaklęciach. W ciągu ostatnich miesięcy schodziłem do Komnaty tuż po kolacji i nie wracałem przez jakieś półtorej godziny. Moi współlokatorzy się do tego przyzwyczaili i nie zwrócą uwagi, jeśli zniknę na godzinę po kolacji.

 _Moody_ pokiwał głową, przyjmując to do wiadomości.

— W porządku, Potter. A teraz się wynoś.

— Widzę, że nie jestem już dłużej mile widziany — parsknął Harry, wstając. — Będziemy w kontakcie.

 

———

 

— O co mu chodziło, Harry? — spytał Ron, gdy kilka minut później Harry usiadł przy stole Gryffindoru w Wielkiej Sali.

— Moody chciał zaproponować mi dodatkowe zajęcia zaawansowane. Zauważył, że nauczyłem się już wszystkich zaklęć obronnych z materiału czwartego roku. I skoro w Turnieju mierzę się z osobami o trzy lata ode mnie starszymi, to uznał, że coś takiego mogłoby mi się przydać — skłamał Harry bez wysiłku, nakładając sobie jedzenie na talerz.

— To fantastyczna wiadomość, Harry! — powiedziała miękko Hermiona, choć jej entuzjazm wydawał się wymuszony.

— Tak, brzmi wspaniale — powiedział Ron. — Moody to świetny nauczyciel… Stuknięty, ale wciąż genialny. Ale czy to oznacza jeszcze więcej prac domowych i tak dalej? Mam na myśli, przecież i tak jesteś zajęty większość czasu…

— Najprawdopodobniej będę miał te dodatkowe lekcje w środy, kiedy nie mam popołudniowych zajęć. Moje wieczory też będą teraz luźniejsze, więc część z nich mogę spędzać z Moodym.

— Twoje wieczory będą luźniejsze? — spytała Hermiona niewinnie i wyraźnie nie nawiązując z nim kontaktu wzrokowego. Oczy Harry’ego zwęziły się delikatnie, ale zachował przyjazny wyraz twarzy.

— Cóż, większość moich starych projektów skończyła się wraz z drugim zadaniem… Ale część z rzeczy, których się uczyłem, nie była na nie jeszcze gotowa, a okazały się na tyle interesujące, że mimo wszystko postanowiłem dalej się w nie wgłębiać. No i natknąłem się jeszcze na kilka nowych spraw.

Hermiona wyglądała na rozdartą pomiędzy radością, że w końcu coś im mówił, a frustracją spowodowaną tym, jak niejasno się wyrażał.

— Nowych spraw? — spytała, a Harry spojrzał na nią uważnie. Poprzednią noc spędził w towarzystwie… części duszy Voldemorta… czy _czymś tam_ , próbując wymyślić, jak poradzić sobie ze swoimi tak zwanymi _przyjaciółmi_ , a zwłaszcza z Hermioną.

Jeśli nie znalazłby jej czegoś do roboty, zrobiłaby się tylko coraz bardziej podejrzliwa. Jego towarzysz zasugerował, by uwzględnił ją w najnowszym projekcie. Konkretnie chodziło o próbę znalezienia większej ilości informacji o języku staroelfickim i przetłumaczenie księgi, którą Harry znalazł w biurku Slytherina. To miało sprawić, by pomyślała, że w końcu dzieli się z nią czymś ważnym i dała mu spokój. A przy okazji ktoś pomógłby mu w tłumaczeniu.

W pierwszej chwili Harry gwałtownie odmówił angażowania Hermiony w ten projekt, ale jego towarzysz nalegał. Tłumaczone przez nich informacje jedynie by ją oświeciły, nie stanowiąc żadnego zagrożenia dla Pottera i jego obecnych zajęć.

Zastanawiał się, co tak _dokładnie_ to znaczyło, ale jeśli w jego życiu pozostał jeszcze ktoś, komu ufał, był to jego towarzysz.

Zrezygnowany Harry westchnął, sięgając do torby i wyciągając książkę o staroelfickim.

— To starożytny język, którym posługiwały się brytyjskie elfy przed opuszczeniem tej rzeczywistości. Znalazłem księgę napisaną w ich dialekcie i próbuję ją przetłumaczyć. To podręcznik na jego temat — powiedział, wskazując książkę.

Twarz Hermiony rozjaśniła się tym samym blaskiem, który pojawiał się u niej za każdym razem, gdy napotykała okazję do nauczenia się czegoś nowego.

— To niesamowite, Harry! — wykrzyknęła, zabierając mu książkę z rąk i przejeżdżając po niej z czcią palcami. — Elfy, powiadasz? Och, Harry! To nadzwyczajne! Historia nie wie o nich prawie nic, tylko mity i legendy! Naprawdę znalazłeś książkę napisaną w ich języku?

— Tak, ale jest tak stara, że już się rozpada. Nie sądzę, by rozsądnie było ją ruszać, więc po prostu zacząłem ją kopiować. Dzięki temu nie będę musiał dotykać tak często oryginału. Przyniosę ci jedną z kopii, kiedy już się z tym uporam.

— Och, Harry! — westchnęła, promieniejąc z zachwytu. — Gdzie w ogóle znalazłeś coś tak niesamowitego?!

— Wybacz, Hermiono, ale tego nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Zdradzam ci tyle i tylko tyle. Udowodnij, że nie popełniłem błędu, a może porozmawiamy o tym znowu — powiedział Harry poważnym tonem, a potem znów skupił się na swoim talerzu.

Podekscytowanie Hermiony prysło. Zmarszczyła brwi, pogrążając się na moment w myślach. Po chwili pokiwała z determinacją głową.

— W porządku, Harry. _Udowodnię_ ci, że znów możesz mi zaufać. Pozwól mi pomóc.

Harry spojrzał na nią sceptycznie, ale skinął głową. Ron siedział zdezorientowany, przyglądając im się w czasie całej tej dyskusji.

— O czym wy, na Merlina, mówicie? — zapytał, gdy w końcu jego zdezorientowanie kazało mu się odezwać.

— Harry znalazł książkę napisaną przez elfy! — odpowiedziała Hermiona, a na jej twarz powrócił znajomy blask podekscytowania.

— Skrzaty domowe? — Wykrzywił twarz.

— Nie, Ron, nie _skrzaty_! Elfy! Wielkie Elfy, Elfy starej Brytanii!

— Przecież to stek bzdur. Elfy nie istniały — powiedział lekceważąco Ron.

— Istniały, Ron! A tu jest tego dowód! To książka o ich języku! — powiedziała, machając z przekorą rzeczoną księgą przed jego twarzą.

— To może być książka o jakimkolwiek starym języku. Gdzie masz realny dowód, że pochodzi od Wielkich Elfów? A jeśli Wielkie Elfy naprawdę istniały, to co się z nimi stało? Czemu nikt żadnego nie widział?

— Myślę, że… — Harry wykrzywił twarz. — Odeszły do innego wymiaru, czy coś takiego.

— Dlaczego miałyby to zrobić? To głupie.

— Jeszcze tego nie rozpracowałem. Ale myślę, że ta książka może o tym mówić… — powiedział z zawahaniem. Hermiona wciągnęła głośno powietrze i spojrzała na niego z jeszcze większym podekscytowaniem.

— Naprawdę tak sądzisz, Harry?!

— Tak, tak właśnie myślę. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Wydaje mi się, że to historia o genezie magii. Opowiada o tym, co stało się z elfami i jak pierwszy człowiek zyskał magiczną moc.

— Bajeczki — prychnął Ron. Hermiona posłała mu wściekły grymas, zanim odwróciła się z powrotem do Harry’ego.

— To absolutnie zdumiewające odkrycie, Harry. Bardzo chciałabym się dowiedzieć, jak do niego dotarłeś, ale powstrzymam na razie swoją ciekawość. W porządku?

— Doceniam to — powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się i kiwając głową.

— Czy mogę ją pożyczyć, by już zacząć czytać? — spytała Hermiona, patrząc na książkę o staroelfickim.

— W zasadzie mogę wyczarować ci kopię. Ta książka jest starsza niż uroki chroniące prawa autorskie, które są na woluminach w bibliotece, więc nic mnie przed tym nie powstrzymuje.

Hermiona znów wciągnęła głośno powietrze.

— Potrafisz wykonać urok kopiujący! To bardzo wysoki poziom transmutacji, Harry! Wyższy nawet od OWUTEMÓW. Trudne jest już samo wyczarowanie czegoś trwałego z niczego, ale żeby było to jeszcze coś tak szczegółowego i grubego, jak książka?!

— Cóż, nie będę udawać, że to proste. Kilka razy mi się nie udało, ale ostatnio trochę ćwiczyłem. Tym razem na pewno nie będę miał problemów.

Hermiona przyjrzała mu się uważnie.

— Ćwiczyłeś zaklęcie kopiujące książki? — spytała, lekko zmieszana. — Dlaczego?

— Kopiowałem kilka książek — odpowiedział z uśmiechem i znaczącym spojrzeniem, bez słowa przypominając jej o obietnicy nie zadawania zbyt wielu pytań. Hermiona prychnęła i wydęła wargi z irytacji, ale nie naciskała.

Harry się uśmiechnął — to miało szansę powodzenia. Hermiona miała w sobie desperackie pragnienie nowej wiedzy. Dlatego dopóki on będzie podsuwał jej pod nos te elfie sprawy, dopóty ona będzie z nim współpracowała.

— W każdym razie, po powrocie do pokoju wspólnego skopiuję ten podręcznik staroelfickiego i będziesz mogła zacząć go czytać. Niestety druga książka jest zbyt delikatna, by zaryzykować to zaklęcie. Będę musiał pracować nad każdą stroną z osobna… zajmie mi to wieki. Dziś wieczorem też zniknę, by nad tym posiedzieć.

— To nad tym pracowałeś wczoraj? — spytała cicho, a Harry sapnął.

— Tak.

— Więc dlaczego mi o tym po prostu nie powiedziałeś?

— Bo chciałaś wiedzieć, gdzie dokładnie idę, prawda? — Pokiwała z wahaniem głową. — I chcesz wiedzieć, gdzie znalazłem te książki? — Znów skinęła. — Cóż, nie mogę ci tego powiedzieć. I jak na razie nie mam zamiaru tego robić. Jeśli możesz pracować ze mną, nie znając wszystkich szczegółów, to świetnie. Jeśli nie, tego już nie przeskoczę.

— Będę z tobą pracować, Harry! — powiedziała z nutą desperacji w głosie. — Udowodnię, że możesz mi zaufać. Po prostu… Chcę mieć pewność, że nie wpakujesz się w żadne tarapaty. To znaczy… nie opuszczasz terenu szkoły, prawda? Słyszałeś, co mówił Syriusz, Harry! Wystawisz się, jeśli stąd wyjdziesz. Narazisz się na atak!

— Przysięgam, że nie opuszczam terenu szkoły. To, co robię z tymi książkami nie jest niebezpieczne i nikt nie może mnie zaatakować. W porządku? — powiedział Harry uspokajającym tonem. Hermiona posłała mu surowe spojrzenie, wyraźnie oceniając jego szczerość. W końcu pokiwała głową i się uśmiechnęła.

— W porządku, Harry. Ufam ci. I dziękuję, że wreszcie czymś się ze mną podzieliłeś.

Harry posłał jej miękki, uspokajający uśmiech i skinął głową. Ciągle nie był przekonany, czy to dobry pomysł, ale w ten sposób przynajmniej na chwilę da mu spokój. Poza tym musiał przyznać, że pomoc w tłumaczeniu tej książki naprawdę by mu się przydała.

 

———

 

 _Potter. Dasz radę wyjść dziś niezauważonym? —_ Harry usiadł przy biurku Slytherina, patrząc na pergamin i żując końcówkę pióra.

 _Tak, ale najlepiej, gdyby wszyscy moi współlokatorzy już spali. Najodpowiedniejsza byłaby pierwsza w nocy_ — odpisał, a jego słowa chwilę później zniknęły z pergaminu.

Jutro miał zajęcia przez cały dzień i niezbyt uśmiechało mu się zarywanie nocy, ale jeśli nie miał wyboru, był gotów to zrobić. W piątki zaczynał w końcu historią magii i ewentualnie mógłby wtedy odespać.

Czekając na odpowiedź Barty’ego, skupił się ponownie na staroelfickiej księdze i swoim żmudnym kopiowaniu każdej strony _tradycyjną metodą_. Zauważył, że całkiem nieźle przywykł już do dziwnego kształtu liter, a jego charakter pisma poprawiał się dramatycznie wraz z postępem w pracy. Hermiona nie powinna mieć problemów z rozczytaniem tego, co napisał.

 _W takim razie spotkaj się ze mną dziś o pierwszej w nocy przy posągu, o którym wspominałeś._ — Harry patrzył, jak na zaczarowanym pergaminie pojawiało się pismo Barty’ego. Jęknął w myślach, z góry żałując straconego snu. Wiedział, że wizyta u Voldemorta na pewno nie będzie krótka. Nawet zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy rano dałby radę wykraść ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego fiolkę eliksiru pieprzowego, by lepiej funkcjonować.

Jego piątki zawsze były najbardziej pracowite, nie mógł w nich znaleźć nawet chwili na odpoczynek. Jakby tego było mało, po południu miał podwójne eliksiry ze Snape’em… Jutro zapowiadał się naprawdę _długi_ dzień.

Harry postukał w pergamin różdżką, usuwając poprzednią wiadomość, a potem odpisał: _W porządku, będę tam._ Potem posłał długie spojrzenie staroelfickiej książce i westchnął.

Wstał, wyciągając z kieszeni swój kufer. Następnie zapukał w jego wieko, przywracając go do oryginalnego rozmiaru, wysyczał hasło trzeciej przegrody i zaczął przeglądać znajdujące się tam księgi.

 

———

 

Wymknięcie się z dormitorium, kiedy jego współlokatorzy już spali, było równie proste, jak wtedy, gdy co tydzień zażywał swój eliksir. Tym razem jednak nie musiał mówić Ronowi, że planuje wcześniej wstać, bo miał nadzieję, że uda mu się wrócić przed obudzeniem któregokolwiek ze współdomowników.

Przemknął przez zamek wraz z aktywowaną Mapą Huncwotów, ukryty pod peleryną niewidką. Gdy doszedł do korytarza przed salą do obrony, zobaczył przy posągu jednookiej wiedźmy kropkę podpisaną „Bartemiusz Crouch”. Kiedy jednak tam doszedł, nikogo nie zobaczył. Sięgnął więc swoją magią i wyczuł obecność drugiego czarodzieja, dlatego uznał, że ten musiał się ukrywać pod zaklęciem maskującym.

Harry ściągnął kaptur z głowy i uśmiechnął się w stronę miejsca, w którym wyczuwał magiczną sygnaturę Barty’ego. Sprawdził jeszcze raz mapę, upewniając się, że w najbliższym czasie nikt ich nie nakryje i stuknął różdżką w garb czarownicy.

— _Dissendium_ — szepnął cicho, otwierając przejście. Skinął głową w jego kierunku. Wtedy pojawił się _Moody_ , spoglądając na niego oceniająco.

— Skąd wiedziałeś, gdzie jestem?

— Wyczułem twoją magię — powiedział Harry, lekceważąco wzruszając ramionami. Moody wyglądał na nieprzekonanego, ale przeszedł szybko przez przejście. Potter podążył za nim, zamykając garb czarownicy. Rzuciwszy szybkie _Lumos_ , podążyli w dół tunelu.

Około dziesięć minut później Harry poczuł, że przytłaczające bariery zamku przestają na niego naciskać. Zatrzymał się i westchnął z ulgą.

— Dobra, tutaj możemy użyć świstoklika — oznajmił, odwracając się w stronę starszego czarodzieja. Moody uniósł brwi zaskoczony.

— Potrafisz wyczuć zabezpieczenia zamku? — spytał sceptycznie. Harry zamrugał.

— Tak… A ty nie?

— Oczywiście, że potrafię wyczuwać magię, ty bezczelny bachorze. Jestem po prostu zaskoczony, że ty również.

— Nie wiem, dlaczego miałaby to być tak wielka niespodzianka. Znaczy, rozumiem, jasne, rok temu nie byłbym w stanie tego zrobić. Tylko że wtedy marnowałem zdecydowaną większość swojej mocy na powstrzymywanie cząstki duszy Czarnego Pana przed pochłonięciem mojej własnej. Od kiedy przestałem marnować swoją cholerną magię na coś tak bezsensownego, na wiele rzeczy spojrzałem inaczej. Myślałem, że każdy tak ma.

— Bynajmniej, Potter — prychnął _Moody_. — Niewielu czarodziejów zsynchronizowało się ze swoją magią na tyle, by wyczuwać osłony i aury. To zdecydowanie nie jest powszechny talent.

— Hm… — mruknął Harry, unosząc lekko brwi. Wzruszył lekceważąco ramionami, jakby to w ogóle nie miało znaczenia… bo, no cóż, tak właściwie nie miało.

Wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, a _Moody_ spojrzał na niego pytająco.

— Świstoklik — uściślił. Mężczyzna przewrócił oczami i sięgnął do kieszeni. Wyciągnął z niej zakrętkę od butelki, przez której środek przechodził cienki łańcuch.

— _Morsmorde_ — powiedział _Moody_ , kiedy obaj trzymali łańcuch w dłoniach. Świstoklik się aktywował.

Obezwładniło go uczucie, jakby haczyk na ryby złapał go od środka za pępek i ktoś pociągnął za żyłkę. Chwilę potem wylądował niepewnie na podłodze holu wejściowego bardzo znajomego dworu.

Ledwie udało mu się nie przewrócić, ale szybko się ogarnął. Jego serce biło jak szalone, jednak ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że raczej był to wynik dużego podekscytowania niż napędzającego je strachu. Ciągle nieco się niepokoił, bo naprawdę nic nie gwarantowało mu bezpiecznego opuszczenia tego budynku. Mimo to czuł dziwną pewność, że właśnie tak będzie.

Przystanął, rozglądając po dużym, przestronnym korytarzu. Wniosek, że poprzedni, mugolscy właściciele tego domu byli całkiem bogaci, nasuwał się sam. Tak samo jak to, że przez długi czas nikt w nim nie mieszkał. Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że Glizdogon miał za zadanie w nim posprzątać, ale na pokojówkę, to on się raczej nie nadawał.

Mimo tego wnętrze wciąż było wielkie i imponujące, a przy odrobinie zaklęć mogłoby nawet zyskać całkiem sporo uroku.

Przemyślenia Harry’ego przerwał chłodny dotyk drewna na jego szyi.

— Czy to konieczne, Barty? — powiedział ze znużeniem.

— Różdżka, Potter.

Harry westchnął i sięgnął do kieszeni, po czym mu ją podał.

— I tak nie mógłbym jej tu użyć. Jesteśmy zbyt daleko od Hogwartu, by Ministerstwo nie zostało o tym powiadomione — mruknął buńczucznie.

— Schodami do góry, Potter — oznajmił Moody, ignorując jego komentarz i wskazując głową na znajdującą się przed nimi klatkę schodową. Chłopak przewrócił oczami, ruszając szybko.

— Jest w gabinecie czy w bibliotece? — spytał niewzruszony przez ramię, w wyniku czego Moody przystanął. Harry mógł niemal wyczuć jego napięcie, gdy czujne oko wwiercało mu się w plecy.

— W bibliotece — odpowiedział po chwili.

Harry dotarł na pierwsze piętro i skręcił w prawo, kierując się prosto do wspomnianego miejsca. _Moody_ podążył za nim, wciąż łypiąc na niego podejrzliwie.

— Tak swoją drogą — zaczął spokojnym tonem Harry. — Planujesz odpuścić sobie kolejną dawkę eliksiru wielosokowego, skoro już tu jesteśmy? Jestem ciekaw, jak wygląda twoja prawdziwa twarz.

— Raczej nie, Potter. — Harry wzruszył ramionami, tylko trochę zawiedziony. Kiedy doszedł do szerokich, podwójnych drzwi prowadzących do biblioteki, zatrzymał się i zerknął na swojego towarzysza. — Po prostu je otwórz.

Uśmiechnął się i jednym ruchem pociągnął za oba skrzydła drzwi. Po zrobieniu kilku kroków w głąb, jego uwagę zwrócił tył znajomego mu już z wizji małego, lewitującego krzesła. Siedział na nim Voldemort, ale Harry widział zaledwie drobną dłoń o długich, kościstych palcach, spoczywającą na podłokietniku. Nie potrzebował jednak wizualnego potwierdzenia, ponieważ z łatwością wyczuwał docierające do niego z tego miejsca fale magicznej potęgi.

Dotyk tej magii był uderzająco znajomy, a _intensywność_ jej ciemności dosłownie odurzająca. Harry wciągnął głęboko powietrze, usilnie walcząc z chęcią przymknięcia oczu. Czysta potęga mrocznej magii emanującej od Czarnego Pana była nie do opisania.

— Mój Panie — zaczął z wyczuwalną czcią w głosie _Moody_. — Przyprowadziłem ci _Harry’ego Pottera_.

— Ach, tak, widzę… dobrze się sprawiłeś, Barty. Jestem _zadowolony_.

Harry podszedł nieco bliżej. Krzesło zaczęło się powoli odwracać, odsłaniając siedzącego na nim niewielkiego homunkulusa, który służył Voldemortowi jako tymczasowe ciało. Wpatrywał się w Pottera podejrzliwie krwistoczerwonymi, zwężonymi oczami.

Gdy Harry zrobił w jego stronę dwa szybkie kroki, Moody napiął się i wycelował w niego różdżką. Chłopak zignorował go i płynnie uklęknął na jedno kolano, pochylając głowę.

— Mój Panie — westchnął wypełniony szaleńczą euforią Harry. Spojrzał na przeszywające go czerwone oczy poprzez swoje czarne, rozczochrane włosy. Wiedział, że jego własne, szmaragdowe, najpewniej błyszczały z podniecenia. Krew buzowała mu w żyłach, a otaczająca ich magia tańczyła maniakalnie. Nie potrafił racjonalnie wytłumaczyć tego podekscytowania, ale to właśnie je czuł — prawie kręciło mu się w głowie.

Naprawdę tutaj był! Przed największym czarnoksiężnikiem tych czasów! I patrzył on prosto na niego, a Harry mógł _poczuć_ jego magię przeplatającą się z jego własną. Moce liżące się wzajemnie niczym płomienie, a potem niebezpiecznie ze sobą tańczące. Wybornie.

Ledwie powstrzymał dreszcz, kiedy Czarny Pan pochylił się w swoim lewitującym krześle.

— _Twój_ Panie? — W wysokim głosie homunkulusa Voldemorta słyszalna była mieszanka niedowierzania i rozbawienia. — Nigdy nie spodziewałem się, że takie słowa zostaną dobrowolnie wypowiedziane przez Chłopca, Który Przeżył — powiedział, wymawiając ten tytuł szyderczo, z doskonale słyszalną pogardą. — Musisz mi wybaczyć moją sceptyczność.

Oko Harry’ego drgnęło i prychnął on cicho,

— Nienawidzę tego tytułu — wymruczał pod nosem.

— Hm? Coś mówiłeś, Potter? Mów głośno, bachorze!

— Nienawidzę tego tytułu — oznajmił Harry głośniej, podnosząc głowę i uśmiechając się do Czarnego Pana. — Chłopiec, Który Przeżył. Co za bzdura. Być znanym z czegoś, na co nie miało się wpływu i czego się nie pamięta. To idiotyczne.

— Hm… Tak, cóż, nie mogę powiedzieć, bym nie zgadzał się z tym stwierdzeniem — wyznał Voldemort, unosząc jedną z łysych brwi. — Mimo to wciąż jestem bardzo ciekaw tego całego „mój panie”. Nie żebym nie wierzył, że zasługuję na twój szacunek i poważanie. Ale interesuje mnie, co do tego wniosku skłoniło _ciebie_.

— To jedynie fakt. Jesteś panem wszystkich mrocznych czarodziejów. Magia tak zdecydowała, czyż nie? A ja jestem jednym z nich. Zarówno z wyboru, jak i poprzez wytrenowany pociąg magiczny. A to sprawia, że jesteś moim panem. To proste. — Harry wzruszył ramionami, jakby powiedział coś oczywistego.

Wyraz twarzy Voldemorta jasno wskazywał, że nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał. Wyciągnął swoją kościstą, małą dłoń i wykonał kilka obrotów oraz podgrygnięć różdżką.

Harry zamrugał, prostując się nieznacznie, ale nie wstając z kolan, gdy fala magii opuściła jej czubek i go otoczyła. Przez krótką, dezorientującą chwilę zastanawiał się, co to było za zaklęcie. Wszystkie myśli szybko odeszły jednak w niepamięć, kiedy poczuł przechodzącą przez niego moc.

To wszystko było Voldemortem i było niesamowite.

Jego magia _smakowała_ _nim_ , jeśli miało to jakikolwiek sens. Harry wiedział, że nie, ale emanowała mężczyzną w każdy z nieopisywalnych sposobów. Odczuwanie po raz pierwszy, jak sięga i go dotyka, było obezwładniające.

Nie miał wątpliwości, że zaklęcie nie powinno być odczuwalne. To nie ono wpływało na Harry’ego, lecz raczej formująca czar surowa magia Voldemorta.

Głowa Harry’ego opadła z powrotem na ramiona, a z jego gardła wydobył się cichy jęk, zanim poczuł, jak magia go opuszcza.

Zamrugał zaskoczony i odrobinę rozczarowany nagłym końcem zaklęcia — czymkolwiek ono było, na pewno nie klątwą. Po prawdzie nie było nawet mroczne, ale sama ciemna magia Voldemorta wystarczyła, by wywołać u niego taki efekt.

Nagle Harry zauważył otaczające go ostre, jasnoczerwone światło. Uniósł pytająco jedną brew, spoglądając w górę na Czarnego Pana. Zdziwienie na twarzy mężczyzny szybko przerodziło się w nikczemny uśmiech. Po chwili z ust Voldemorta wydostał się cudownie przerażający rechot, który wywołał u Pottera dreszcze.

Śmiech ucichł chwilę potem, ale zadowolenie nie zniknęło z twarzy Czarnego Pana.

— Och, to po prostu _cudowne_! Złotego Chłopca Dumbledore’a naprawdę ciągnie do czarnej magii!

Harry zamrugał, uświadamiając sobie, co za czar został na niego rzucony.

— To zaklęcie ujawnia magiczny potencjał danej osoby, tak?

— Oczywiście, ty durny bachorze. A co innego, do diabła, miałoby robić?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie wątpię, że znasz o wiele więcej zaklęć niż ja. Nie miałem podstaw do stwierdzenia, co na mnie rzucasz. — Harry przerwał, zamyślając się na chwilę. — Czy istnieje jakiś sposób na powstrzymanie tego zaklęcia? Zablokowanie go albo coś w tym rodzaju? Nie byłoby zbyt dobrze, gdyby ktoś rzucił je na mnie w szkole.

Zadowolenie Voldemorta przekształciło się z powrotem w chłodną kalkulację.

— Istnieje. Być może później zdradzę ci, jak to zrobić. Teraz opowiedz mi, jak to się stało, bachorze. Na swoim pierwszym roku byłeś w każdym calu głupim, gryfońskim promieniem światła, niemal latarnią.

— Taaa — prychnął Harry, odwracając na chwilę wzrok. — Cóż, na pierwszym roku byłem naiwnym, głupim, jedenastoletnim dzieciakiem, który jeszcze kilka miesięcy wcześniej nie miał pojęcia o magii. Dumbledore umieścił mnie u mugoli, trzymając mnie z dala od magicznego świata. Byłem podatny na jego manipulacje. Potrzebował czystej karty, na której po moim przybyciu do Hogwartu mógłby zapisać tylko to, co samemu uznał za stosowne.

— Zachowywałem się tak, jak po mnie oczekiwano — kontynuował. Zależało mi jedynie na tym, by moje nowe otoczenie mnie zaakceptowało, bo przez całe dzieciństwo byłem pogardzany przez tych, których nazywają moją rodziną.

— Dumbledore zaplanował wszystko tak, by mieć pełną kontrolę nad dostępnymi dla mnie informacjami, a w ten sposób moją opinią na temat magii i czarodziejskiego świata. Dzięki temu mógł kształtować moje myśli i ideały na zgodne ze swoimi własnymi. To działało… przez jakiś czas. Jednak w tym roku doznałem pewnego olśnienia — zakończył Harry z przebiegłym uśmiechem.

— Kontynuuj. — Voldemort machnął dłonią i uśmiechnął się. Wyglądał na całkowicie zadowolonego z tyrady Harry’ego o tym starym głupcu, Dumbledorze, a nawet szczerze pod wrażeniem, że Potter zdołał zobaczyć prawdziwe oblicze jasnej strony.

Harry zawahał się, poprawiając nieco swoją pozycję.

— Czy mógłbym usiąść? To długa historia, a to całe klęczenie dosyć szybko stanie się niewygodne.

Voldemort wyglądał na mniej zadowolonego, ale westchnął rozdrażniony i machnięciem różdżki przywołał krzesło, ustawiając je obok Harry’ego.

— Bezczelny bachor — mruknął.

Z szelmowskim uśmiechem Harry szybko wstał i rzucił się na nie w niezbyt dostojny sposób. Voldemort prychnął, widząc jego nazbyt pewną postawę. Niezrozumiałą, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności.

Jednak Harry, co dziwne, w bibliotece dworu czuł się jak w domu. Posiadał zarówno mgliste wspomnienia dotyczące relaksowania się i czytania w tym pomieszczeniu, jak i bardzo wyraźne kilku wizji, które miały tutaj miejsce.

Ale to nie komfort pokoju, w którym się znajdował, był mu najbardziej znajomy, tylko magiczna aura otaczająca Czarnego Pana. Różniła się od tej emanującej od jego towarzysza, ale wykazywała wystarczające podobieństwo. Miało to swój logiczny sens, ale wciąż czuł się dziwnie, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę ze swojej silnej potrzeby wyciągnięcia ręki do spoczywającegoo przed nim mężczyzny... em... małego stworzenia.

Jedynym pozytywnym dotykiem, jakiego Harry regularnie doświadczał, były objęcia jego towarzysza... Który tak naprawdę stanowił kawałek siedzącego naprzeciwko czarodzieja.

Zarówno dzięki temu, jak dziwnie znajomy wydawał się ten pokój, jak i ze względu na irracjonalny komfort płynący z bliskości magicznej sygnatury Czarnego Pana, czuł się tu niemal tak dobrze jak w komnatach Slytherina, z szepczącym do niego towarzyszem.

— Och! — sapnął Harry, przypominając sobie o czymś. — Prawie zapomniałem — powiedział, sięgając do swoich szat. Stojący niedaleko _Moody_ , z różdżką wciąż wycelowana w Pottera, napiął mięśnie, obserwując uważnie każdy jego ruch.

Żaden z mężczyzn nie spodziewał się, że Potter wyciągnie z szaty coś wielkości pudełka od zapałek. Harry położył swój zmniejszony kufer przed Voldemortem i zwrócił się do _Moody’ego_.

— Możesz go zwiększyć? Zrobiłbym to samemu, ale zabrałeś mi różdżkę.

— Co w nim jest? — spytał Moody, obserwując mały kufer, jakby ten miał zawierać coś śmiertelnie niebezpiecznego. Harry przewrócił oczami.

— Same książki i nawet żadna z nich nie jest przeklęta.

Harry zauważył kątem oka, jak postawa Czarnego Pana zmienia się nieco, a odrobina ciekawości wkrada do jego oczu.

— Zrób to, Barty — powiedział Voldemort obojętnym tonem, który ani trochę nie zwiódł Harry'ego.

Moody podszedł więc i stuknął różdżką w wieko kufra. Ten natychmiast powrócił do swojego oryginalnego rozmiaru. Harry pochylił się nad nim, przesuwając zasuwę. Wysyczał hasło do trzeciej komory.

Oczy Voldemorta rozszerzyły się i zapłonęły z ciekawości.

— Notechus? — spytał Voldemort, tłumacząc jego hasło z wężomowy na angielski.

— Um, tak. Notechus Noir jest aliasem, jakiego używam, kiedy zamawiam coś ze Śmiertelnego Nokturnu i od innych wątpliwych sprzedawców. W końcu nazwisko Harry’ego Pottera jest zbyt znane. Notechus to łacińska nazwa tygrysiego węża. Noir to po francusku „czarny”, jak nazwisko mojego ojca chrzestnego, Syriusza Blacka… — Harry przerwał, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. — Tak swoją drogą, gdzie _jest_ Glizdogon? Szczerze liczyłem, że spotkam tu tego dupka.

— Glizdogon zajmuje się w tej chwili czymś innym… skąd wiedziałeś, że tu jest? — spytał Voldemort, zarówno zirytowany, jak i zaciekawiony.

— Ach, tak. Zamierzałem wkrótce do tego przejść, ale w takim razie od tego zacznijmy. Uznaj to za prezent na znak pokoju. Coś w stylu: „przepraszam, że byłem głupim bachorem na pierwszym roku i opóźniłem twój powrót o trzy lata”. Nie przeproszę za to, co się stało, kiedy byłem dzieckiem, ponieważ naprawdę nie sądzę, bym miał z tym jakikolwiek związek. To znaczy… Przykro mi, że tak się stało, bo spędzenie całej dekady jako dryfujący byt musiało być do dupy. Ale nie sądzę, by to była _moja_ wina — powiedział Harry, wyciągając książki z kufra i układając je w stosik.

— To te książki! — sapnął Voldemort, kiedy je rozpoznał.

— Przyniosłem ci oryginały. Sobie zatrzymałem kopie kilku z nich. Kiedy po raz pierwszy wpadłem na pomysł, by ci je przynieść, z miejsca go znienawidziłem. Oznaczało to rozstanie się z tymi książkami, a do części z nich się przywiązałem. Dlatego postanowiłem dowiedzieć się, jak je kopiować. Większość pochodzi z czasów sprzed nowoczesnych zaklęć anty-plagiatorskich, więc nie było to zbyt trudne, a na pewno warte zachodu. Wiedziałem, że docenisz je bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, co mógłbym ci dać.

Zanim jeszcze Harry skończył mówić i wyciągać książki, Voldemort już przylewitował bliżej swoje krzesło. Pochylał się teraz nad wspomnianymi woluminami, badając je z dzikim, podekscytowanym błyskiem w oczach.

— Znalazłeś gabinet Slytherina — stwierdził Voldemort, nie odrywając wzroku od książek. Harry się uśmiechnął.

— Aha. W tym roku tak naprawdę spędzam tam większość czasu. Komnata jest po prostu doskonała do ćwiczenia czarnej magii, bo nie docierają do niej żadne szkolne bariery, a jednocześnie jest chroniona przed wykryciem przez ministerstwo. Mogę rzucać tam różne paskudne klątwy i nikt nie ma o tym najmniejszego pojęcia. To absolutnie _przezajebiste_!

Jeszcze przez chwilę Voldemort kontynuował przeszukiwanie stosu książek ze starannie ukrytym podekscytowaniem. Potem jego oczy zwęziły się podejrzliwie i przesunął swoje spojrzenie na Harry'ego.

— Koniec owijania w bawełnę, bachorze. Należą mi się wyjaśnienia. Wiesz o rzeczach, o których nie powinieneś mieć pojęcia. Kryje się za tym więcej, niż zdradziłeś. Żądam odpowiedzi.

Harry pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się słabo.

— W porządku. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że tej nocy, kiedy próbowałeś mnie zabić, zostawiłeś kawałek siebie?

— Kawałek siebie? — powiedział niemal szyderczo Voldemort. — Co to ma niby znaczyć?

— Od twojej duszy oderwał się kawałek i przyczepił się do mojej.

Twarz Voldemorta wykrzywiło niedowierzanie, które szybko przekształciło się w szok, a potem olśnienie i zrozumienie. Harry uznał fascynującą możliwość obserwowania jak zmieniały się wyrazy twarzy tej miniaturowej wężowo-ludzkiej istoty. Nawet jeśli trwały zaledwie kilka sekund, zanim ten przybrał znów swoją maskę podejrzliwości.

— Wyjaśnij — rozkazał Voldemort surowym szeptem.

I Harry wyjaśnił.

Zaczął od opowiedzenia Czarnemu Panu o tym, jak zwykł uciekać w dzieciństwie do swojego umysłu. O tym, jak przerażała go znajdująca się w nim czarna plama, więc zbudował wokół niej mentalny mur. O tym, jak według jego teorii użył do tego przypadkowej dziecięcej magii i przez następne lata życia poświęcał ogromne ilości swojej mocy na utrzymanie tego muru, odseparowanie od siebie kryjącej się tam ciemności.

Opowiedział mu o uczcie z okazji Halloween, kiedy czara ognia wypluła jego nazwisko i wszyscy zwrócili się przeciwko niemu. O tym, jak rzekomo wielka i niezniszczalna przyjaźń między nim a Gryfonami została tak łatwo rzucona w kąt.

Opowiedział o nocy, kiedy po raz pierwszy od wielu lat wsunął się z powrotem w tę część umysłu i odkrył na nowo czarną plamę. O momencie, w którym uświadomił sobie, jak wiele magiii wkładał w to, aby ją ukryć. O decyzji, by rozebrać magiczny mur.

Przez cały ten czas Voldemort pozostawał zaskakująco cichy. Nawet nie prychnął na Harry'ego, by zganić go za idiotyczną sentymentalność. Zamiast tego patrzył na niego, jakby wykonywał w głowie jakieś skomplikowane obliczenia. Oczywistym było, że brał pod uwagę i analizował każdy szczegół jego wypowiedzi, szukając ukrytych znaczeń i wyjaśnień zdarzeń, których nawet Harry wciąż nie do końca potrafił zrozumieć.

— Patrząc wstecz, widzę, jak bardzo zmieniło to mój sposób myślenia… ale wtedy tego nie dostrzegałem. Nie dostrzegałem niczego. — Harry zadumał się na chwilę. — Zacząłem spoglądać na pewne sprawy w inny sposób. Kiedy przestałem angażować tak ogromną część mojej podświadomości na utrzymanie muru, mój umysł zaczął pracować szybciej i bardziej przejrzyście. Byłem wstanie dostrzec ukryte motywy i pobudki stojące za większością rzeczy... — Zachichotał, wzruszając ramionami. — Stałem się o wiele bardziej cyniczny, ale, szczerze mówiąc, osobiście lubię myśleć, że o wiele bardziej realistyczny. Mniej podatny. Mniej głupi.

— Zacząłem widzieć manipulacje Dumbledore’a takimi, jakimi były naprawdę. Zakładam, że od Glizdogona poznałeś przynajmniej część historii mojego chrzestnego? Syriusz Black miał być strażnikiem tajemnicy moich rodziców. Został wrobiony w zdradzenie ich, a potem morderstwo tych wszystkich mugoli, których ten szczur wysadził. Wysłali go do Azkabanu bez procesu. Nawet bez zeznań pod wpływem Veritaserum. Bez niczego. Prosto do więzienia.

— No i wtedy zacząłem się zastanawiać, dlaczego Dumbledore nie zrobił niczego, by sprawiedliwości stało się zadość. To w końcu coś z jego podwórka, prawda? Ta cała jego śmierdząca moralność. Jest w końcu _Naczelnym Magiem Wizengamotu_. Mógł nalegać przynajmniej na serum prawdy.

— Nie powinien tego _chcieć_? Dowiedzieć się więcej o tym, jak przetrwałem? Jeśli Syriusz naprawdę byłby twoim poplecznikiem i był zaangażowany w plan zamordowania nas, to przecież mógłby coś wiedzieć. Powinien zostać przesłuchany, ale Dumbledore na nic takiego nie nalegał, tylko pozwolił odesłać go wprost do więzienia.

— Zastanawiałem się, co za tym stało… jakie były tego powody. I wtedy odkryłem coś dużo bardziej interesującego. Okazało się, że Dumbledore zabrał mnie z ruin mojego domu wprost na ganek Dursleyów. Tej samej nocy! Znaleźli mnie na progu pierwszego listopada. Syriusz nie skonfrontował się jeszcze nawet z Glizdogonem, a już tym bardziej nie został oskarżony o zabicie tuzina mugoli. Kiedy zostawiono mnie pod opieką tych mugolskich śmieci, wciąż miałem legalnego, godnego zaufania opiekuna wyznaczonego przez moich rodziców.

— Miesiąc temu napisałem list do mojej ciotki. Zapytałem, co powiedział im Dumbledore, gdy mnie u nich zostawił. Wiedziałem, że nie chciałaby mi pomóc z własnej woli, więc zaczarowałem papier zaklęciem przymusu. Głupia dziwka odpisała od razu.

— Najwyraźniej Dumbledore zostawił im list. Tylko tyle — mnie i wiadomość. Zostawił mnie na cholernym progu na całą noc, z listem mówiącym, że muszą mnie wziąć. Nie zadał sobie nawet trudu, żeby z nimi porozmawiać, po prostu porzucił mnie na werandzie. W wiadomości przekazał, że nie mają wyboru i zostaję z nimi na stałe. Nigdy nie miał zamiaru pozwolić mi zamieszkać u mojego chrzestnego.

— To dlatego pozwolił odesłać Syriusza bez procesu. _Nie chciał_ , żebym się u niego znalazł, chciał mnie u tych mugoli. Jego wymówka, że niby życie w świecie czarodziejskim sprawiłoby, że sodówka uderzyłaby mi do głowy, może i brzmi wiarygodnie, ale myślę, że miał bardziej podstępny powód. Chciał, bym wyrósł na ignoranta — zawarczał Harry. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że wraz z jego wzrastającą złością, jego oczy zaczęły błyszczeć żywą zielenią.

Żywo przypominała ona błysk klątwy zabijającej, a Voldemort poczuł, jak z chłopca wydostawała się magia. Musiał przyznać, że Harry Potter wydawał się posiadać ogromne jej pokłady, zwłaszcza jak na osobę w takim wieku.

Kiedy Voldemort obserwował chłopca na jego pierwszym roku, czuł się zawiedziony. Harry Potter, przepowiedziany mu pogromca, był żałośnie praworządnym uczniem i mniej niż średniouzdolnionym czarodziejem.

Nie było w nim nic magicznie niezwykłego. W zasadzie wydawał się słaby. Ale teraz, w świetle tego, że chłopiec musiał poświęcić ogromną ilość swojej magii na utrzymanie horkruksa w ryzach, jego słabość w tamtym okresie nabrała zupełnie innego znaczenia.

Harry westchnął i przejechał dłonią po włosach, wyraźnie koncentrując się i tłumiąc część swojej wściekłości. Następnie wznowił opowieść, mówiąc o tym, jak jego towarzysz zaczął zyskiwać świadomość. Jak stał się obecnością w jego umyśle, jak zaczął przekazywać mu obrazy, myśli i uczucia, nawet gdy chłopiec zajmował się codziennymi czynnościami.

Opowiedział o zajęciach z eliksirów, kiedy to jego towarzysz po raz pierwszy się do niego odezwał, a potem jak stopniowo zyskiwał możliwość coraz częstszych rozmów z Harrym. Jak coraz dłużej pozostawał w jego umyśle.

Wyjaśnił, jak głos towarzysza miał tendencję do bycia szorstkim i pourywanem, częściej niż rzadziej raczej niejasnym. Ale mimo wszystko wciąż był w stanie przekazać wiadomość, gdy sytuacja tego wymagała.

Kontynuował, w końcu dochodząc do wizji i różnych rzeczy, które pojął w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy.

 

———

 

Voldemort uznał za absolutnie fascynujące, że jego horkruks zyskał wystarczająco dużo świadomości i siły, by móc komunikować się z chłopcem. Równocześnie był nieco zaniepokojony tym, że zdradził mu, czym był.

Gdy Harry kontynuował, opisując swoje interakcje z jego horkruksem, rzeczy, których ten go nauczył i jak wskazywał mu drogę do wiedzy, Voldemort robił się coraz bardziej zaintrygowany. Najwyraźniej odłamek dopiero niedawno powiedział mu, że był częścią jego duszy. Zataił fakt istnienia pozostałych i nie zdradził mu ich nazwy.

Potter ani razu nie użył słowa horkruks i wyglądało na to, że jego towarzysz — jak go nazywał — miał tendencję do wyrażania się dość niejasno, kiedy mu coś wyjaśniał. Mimo wszystko to, że ktoś wiedział o jego horkruksach, było niepokojące.

Fakt, że nieumyślnie zrobił horkruksa z Harry'ego Cholernego Pottera, pozostawiał go w stanie niepewności. Potrzebował czasu, by przemyśleć wszelkie tego konsekwencje. Musiał też całkowicie zmienić plan swojego rytuału wskrzeszenia.

Kiedy Barty powiedział mu, że Harry Potter zgłosił się na ochotnika do pomocy przy zmartwychwstaniu Voldemorta, natychmiast podejrzewał pułapkę. Zaczął zastanawiać się, jak do cholery, starzec rozgryzł, o co chodziło.

Wiedział, że gdyby okazało się to prawdą — a przecież nie mogło — musiałby nieco zmodyfikować rytuał. Byłby o wiele wydajniejszy z Harrym oferującym swoją krew w dobrowolnym akcie zdrady... A jeśli magia chłopca naprawdę stała się mroczna, jak sugerował Barty, wtedy... no cóż. Możliwości były cokolwiek intrygujące. Jego zmartwychwstanie mogłoby wyjść znacznie lepiej niż zakładał, jeśli cokolwiek z tego okazałoby się prawdą.

Ale teraz... teraz! Och, to zmieniało tak wiele... Chłopiec naprawdę był mroczny. Niewiarygodnie wręcz. Rzadko widywał tak prawdziwie ciemną aurę i nigdy u kogoś tak młodego. Oczywiście poza sobą samym, ale on należał raczej do wyjątków. To nawet miało sens, biorąc pod uwagę, że jego własna dusza tak doszczętnie splamiła chłopca.

Więc Potter był mroczny i naprawdę wyglądało na to, że nie miał skrupułów przed zdradzeniem wszystkich i przejściem na jego stronę. Szczerze chciał z własnej wolnej woli pomóc przy jego zmartwychwstaniu. Wszystkie te czynniki drastycznie zmieniały jego rytuał... Ale kiedy dodawał do tego fakt, że chłopiec był jego horkruksem, miał poważne problemy z opanowaniem swojej szalonej radości.

Już wcześniej chciał uwzględnić jeden ze swoich horkruksów w rytuale. Wszystko by to ułatwiło, a jego nowe ciało niemal natychmiast odzyskałoby pełnię sił. Nie musiałby przechodzić przez żmudny proces przyzwyczajania organizmu do swojej magii.

To dlatego, gdy napatoczyła mu się latem ta ministerialna dziwka, Bint, użył jej do zrobienia horkruksa z Nagini.

Niestety odkrył, że stworzenie jej po utracie ciała nie pozwalało na prawidłowe wykorzystanie jej w rytuale. Nie... To musiał być jeden z tych stworzonych przed katastrofą u Potterów. Ale czy horkruks stworzony w wyniku odniesionej wtedy porażki by zadziałał? Och tak. Był tego pewien.

W zasadzie, było to idealne rozwiązanie.

Kiedy zorientował się, że Nagini nie spełni swojego zadania, rozważał znalezienie jednego ze swoich starych horkruksów. W końcu jednak musiał z tego zrezygnować. Nie był wystarczająco silny, by przejść przez zabezpieczenia umieszczone wokół pierścienia i medalionu. Nie miał też możliwości udania się do Hogwartu po diadem, a nikomu nie ufał na tyle, by powierzyć mu to zadanie. Z zamkniętą w Azkabanie Bellatriks nie miał szans na samodzielne dostanie się do jej skrytki, w której ukrył puchar. I nie ufał Lucjuszowi oraz jego żądzy władzy, by polegać na nim w tak osłabionym stanie.

Więc musiał zadowolić się innym rozwiązaniem i zamiast tego planował oprzeć swój rytuał na krwi chłopca.

Ale teraz... teraz mógł nasycić wilka i wciąż mieć całą owcę. Wyglądało na to, że los w końcu się do niego uśmiechnął.

Jednak ta myśl jedynie przypomniała mu o innych problemach.

O tej cholernej przepowiedni. Co to wszystko znaczyło w jej kontekście? Nigdy nie usłyszał jej pełnej treści... Czy mogła mówić o przemianie chłopca? Czy nie zabijając go, narażał siebie na niebezpieczeństwo? Chłopiec nie mógłby go unicestwić, ponieważ tak długo jak żył, Voldemort był nieśmiertelny. Samo istnienie Pottera uniemożliwiało jego śmierć.

Za tym musiało kryć się coś więcej. Boleśnie oczywistym stało się, że musiał poznać całą treść przepowiedni. Może mógłby użyć do tego chłopca?

Chytry uśmieszek wdarł się z powrotem na twarz Voldemorta, gdy ten skoncentrował się ponownie na Harrym Potterze.

Po tym, jak chłopiec skończył mówić, Voldemort milczał przez kilka długich minut, a ten wykazywał się wyjątkową cierpliwością jak na kogoś w swoim wieku. Wydawał się czuć dziwnie... komfortowo. I było to niemal niepokojące, bo nikt nigdy nie sprawiał wrażenia rozluźnionego w jego obecności. Przerażonego, otępiałego, pełnego czci... ale nigdy rozluźnionego.

— Muszę na nowo przemyśleć rytuał — powiedział w końcu, a Harry uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową.

— Tak myślałem.

Oczy Voldemorta zwęziły się,ale była to jego jedyna reakcja. Wielce zaniepokoiło go, gdy Potter opisał mu wizje, które przenosiły go we śnie do jego umysłu i dzięki którym widział, myślał i czuł jak on.

Znając naturę ich wyjątkowego połączenia, rozumiał, dlaczego mogło się tak dziać, ale to nie znaczyło, że nie był niezadowolony z tego naruszania bezpieczeństwa jego umysłu. Gdyby chłopiec nie stał się mroczny... Konsekwencje mogłoby okazać się dla niego katastrofalne.

Chociaż Potter brzmiał, jakby wszystkie _wizje_ , których doświadczał, zanim połączył się z horkruksem, były niejasne, ciężkie do zapamiętania i tak bolesne, że trudno mu się po nich myślało. Dopiero, gdy zaczął zamieniać się w mrocznego czarodzieja i łączyć ze swoim towarzyszem, wizje stawały się jaśniejsze i bardziej spójne.

Voldemort przez dłuższą chwilę rozważał swój następny krok. Mocno skłaniał się ku temu, by po prostu trzymać go przy sobie do czasu, aż wszystko przygotuje. Gula stawała mu w gardle na myśl o tym, że przez wypuszczenie Harry'ego z powrotem do Hogwartu, ta okazja może prześlizgnąć mu się przez palce. Ale był to niezbędny test.

Jeśli miał uwzględnić _dobrowolny udział_ chłopca w rytuale, naprawdę musiał być on dobrowolny. Harry miał z własnej woli tutaj wrócić, by wziąć w nim udział.

I Voldemort był dziwnie pewien, że tak właśnie się stanie.

— Barty zabierze cię z powrotem do Hogwartu. Skontaktuję się z nim, gdy będę gotowy do przeprowadzenia rytuału. Nie powinno zająć mi to dużo czasu. Wrócisz, kiedy powie ci, że nadszedł czas. To zrozumiałe? — powiedział Voldemort tonem, który nie pozostawiał miejsca na żadne dyskusje. Co dziwne, chłopiec się _uśmiechnął_.

— Brzmi jak dobry plan. I nie to, żeby moja opinia się liczyła, ale gdybyś mógł zaplanować to na środowe popołudnie albo na jakiś weekend, byłoby świetnie. A jeśli już naprawdę musi odbyć się to w środku nocy, wtorkowa byłaby wspaniała. W środy mam tylko zaklęcia, nic więcej, a na dodatek mogę je sobie odpuścić, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba.

— Wciąż jesteś pewien, że cię stąd po tym wypuszczę? — zauważył ozięble Voldemort, unosząc brew.

— Cóż, wypuszczasz mnie dzisiaj, prawda? Poza tym, nawet pomijając to, że moje istnienie czyni cię nieśmiertelnym, mogę być użyteczny, pozostając po dobrej stronie kozła.

Voldemort uśmiechnął się, nawet jeśli wiedział, że powinien spojrzeć na niego ze wściekłością. Bachor był uparty i bezczelny, a mimo to nie wyprowadził go z równowagi.

Chłopiec przypominał mu jego samego w jego wieku, tylko z większą ilością żałosnych zachowań i denerwująco zrozumiałą postawą. Ale nad tym mógł popracować. To porozumienie z Potterem mogło przynieść mu wiele korzyści, jeśli tylko wszystko dobrze rozegra.

Myślał, że Dumbledore chciał przygotować chłopca do przejęcia roli Jasnego Pana, ale im więcej faktów poznawał, tym bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, jakoby mężczyzna rozważał go jedynie jako broń. Nic więcej. Cóż, jeśli liczył, że ten pewnego dnia zajmie jego miejsce, czekała na niego niespodzianka.

Uśmiech Voldemorta poszerzył się.

_Rzeczywiście, bardzo interesujące._

 

———

 

Już prawie świtało, gdy skończyli rozmowę, a Harry wraz z _Moodym_ powrócili do holu wejściowego dworu. Mężczyzna cały ten czas popijał ze swojej manierki, utrzymując przykrywkę, zamiast przechodzić przez bolesną transformację do swojego prawdziwego wyglądu, a potem drugą do Moody'ego.

Harry był nieco zawiedziony, że nie zobaczył rzeczywistej twarzy Barty'ego. Nie miało to jednak w tej chwili żadnego znaczenia i dobrze o tym wiedział.

Aktywowali świstoklik i pojawili się dokładnie w tym samym miejscu tunelu, z którego wcześniej zniknęli. Harry był wykończony i kiedy każdy z nich poszedł swoją drogą, wsunął na siebie pelerynę niewidkę i ruszył do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

Lądował tam tak wiele razy, że dokładnie wiedział, gdzie pani Pomfrey trzymała eliksir pieprzowy. Prosta Alohomora wystarczyła, by otworzyć szafkę. Biorąc pod uwagę, że to zaklęcie z materiału drugiego roku (choć Hermiona, oczywiście, znała je już na pierwszym), zastanawiał się, dlaczego ludzie w ogóle kłopotali się tak słabymi zabezpieczeniami.

Schował eliksir do kieszeni, planując wypić go od razu po śniadaniu i, niezauważony przez nikogo, wymknął się ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Gdy dotarł do dormitorium, zostało mu już tylko półtorej godziny do czasu, aż jego współlokatorzy zaczną się budzić.

Szybko przebrał się i położył do łóżka. Półtorej godziny snu zbyt wiele by mu nie dało, ale mógł przynajmniej wejść do swojego umysłu i omówić wydarzenia dzisiejszej nocy ze swoim towarzyszem.

Doświadczenie to było oszałamiająco radosne. Wciąż nie potrafił uwierzyć, że naprawdę to zrobił. Poszedł do Voldemorta! Spędził noc w towarzystwie najpotężniejszego mrocznego czarodzieja ostatnich kilku wieków i czerpał przyjemność z każdej tego sekundy.

Już samo znajdowanie się tak blisko niego działało niesamowicie na magiczne zmysły Harry'ego. Powietrze pulsowało potężną mocą czarodzieja i to nawet pomimo tego, że był w swojej bardzo ograniczonej formie.

Nie mógł się doczekać, aż mężczyzna odzyska pełnię sił. Jak szalone to było? Cholernie się ekscytował, aż wibrował w oczekiwaniu na uczestniczenie w rytuale wskrzeszenia.

Żałował, że nie odbędzie się on w ten weekend, ale wątpił, by był do tego czasu gotowy. Ale może w następną środę? Lub nawet inny dzień tygodnia, właściwie bez różnicy. Hermiona byłaby podejrzliwa, ale przy odrobinie szczęścia udałoby mu się to obejść. Może zmyśli coś o staroelfickiej książce? Albo coś podobnego. Coś wykombinuje.

Harry westchnął długo, próbując opanować nieco swoje podniecenie i wszedł do swojego umysłu.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolejny rozdział pod koniec marca lub na początku kwietnia. Postaram się na 27.03/06.04, ale _nic nie obiecuję_. Mam teraz dużo ważnych spraw na głowie + zaległe nagrody i teksty w fandomie SPN :) Jak się już ogarnę, to aktualizacje będą bardziej regularne.
> 
> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Kliknij [subscribe], by dostawać powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za zwłokę, życie mnie dopadło ;c  
> Betowały moje cudowne [Panna Mi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Panna_Mi/) oraz [zxully](http://archiveofourown.org/users/zxully/pseuds/zxully), gościnnie na dobry początek wpadła Acrimonia.

Rytuał nie odbył się ani w ten weekend, ani w następną środę. W czwartkowe popołudnie Harry kilkukrotnie próbował zwrócić uwagę Moody’ego, ale profesor praktycznie go ignorował.

Tydzień wlókł się niemiłosiernie, a cierpliwość Harry’ego powoli się kończyła. Usiłował każdego wieczora znaleźć sobie jakieś zajęcie. Popołudniami przez pół godziny trenował w Komnacie różnego rodzaju magię — głównie mroczną — a następnie przez godzinę lub dwie kopiował staroelficką księgę. Wieczory dalej spędzał w pokoju wspólnym z Ronem i Hermioną, gdzie pracowali nad swoimi zadaniami domowymi, ale nawet oni dostrzegali, że był rozkojarzony.

Nim nadszedł piątek, skopiował dwadzieścia stron księgi do pergaminowego notesu i dał go Hermionie, by rozpoczęła tłumaczenie. Nie mogła się tego doczekać. Przez cały tydzień ekscytowała się podręcznikiem staroelfickiego i wielokrotnie w czasie posiłków bredziła, jak niesamowicie fascynujący był to język.

Harry regularnie sprawdzał zaczarowany pergamin, połączony z tym posiadanym przez Moody’ego. Nic się na nim nie pojawiło. Stwierdzenie, że zaczynał się frustrować, byłoby sporym niedopowiedzeniem.

W piątkowe popołudnie siedział na lekcji eliksirów, mieszając leniwie znajdujący się w jego kociołku eliksir wyostrzający umysł*. Obecnie miał on mlecznobiały kolor i pływały w nim małe nieregularne grudki, ale wkrótce powinien stać się żółty i przezroczysty. Według Harry’ego była to wyjątkowo kiepska mikstura. Jej efekty trwały tylko przez jakieś półtorej godziny, a następną dawkę wolno było zażyć dopiero po upłynięciu doby. Kompletnie bezużyteczne.

Znalazł kilka innych eliksirów, zaklęć i rytuałów, które wywierały znacznie korzystniejsze wpływy na czyjś rozum i spryt. Sęk w tym, że większość z nich albo była mroczna i sama w sobie nielegalna, albo wymagała wykorzystania zakazanych składników. Zatem przygotowywana dziś przez niego mikstura stanowiła najlepszą opcję dla osób stojących po _właściwej_ stronie prawa. Co prawda miał wrażenie, że znalazłby się inny legalny eliksir chwilowo poprawiający czyjąś inteligencję, ale znacznie przewyższał on poziomem Owutemy i tylko nieliczni potrafili go uwarzyć.

W każdym razie Harry nie czuł się zbytnio zainteresowany warzoną przez siebie miksturą. Robił ją tylko ze względu na zajęcia, a nie z potrzeby posiadania wiedzy, która mogłaby mu się kiedyś przydać.

Co gorsza, cholerny eliksir znajdował się obecnie w wyjątkowo nudnej fazie przygotowywania. Po prostu nad nim siedział, mieszał raz w kierunku przeciwnym do wskazówek zegara i po trzydziestu sekundach szybko pięciokrotnie w przeciwną stronę. A potem czekał trzy minuty i czynność powtarzał. Wielokrotnie. Bardzo się nudził.

Dotarł właśnie do trzyminutowej przerwy, więc odchylił się na krześle i przeciągnął. Westchnął ciężko i rozejrzał się dookoła, obserwując innych uczniów. Z tego, co zauważył, Hermiona była, oprócz niego, jedynym Gryfonem, który dotarł już do fazy „mieszaj i nudź się”. Jej eliksir miał taki sam kolor i konsystencję jak jego. Rzut oka w drugą stronę klasy pozwolił mu stwierdzić, że przynajmniej Malfoy, Zabini i Greengrass znajdowali się na tym samym etapie. Aczkolwiek nie był w stanie zajrzeć do ich kociołków i zobaczyć stanu ich eliksirów.

Środkiem sali sunął Snape. Zatrzymał się, by spojrzeć z pogardą na Harry’ego. Ten uniósł w górę brew i posłał mu pytające, ale niezainteresowane spojrzenie.

Nauczyciel zwęził oczy i usta, ale zanim zdążył się odezwać, by wypluć coś, co zdecydowanie zaowocowałoby utratą przez Gryffindor punktów, ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

Głowa Snape’a odwróciła się i spiorunował on drzwi spojrzeniem.

— Wejść — wycedził.

W tym momencie już wszyscy odwrócili się na stołkach, by spojrzeć z zaciekawieniem na wejście w tyle sali. Gdy drzwi się otworzyły, a osoba odpowiedzialna za zamieszanie weszła do środka, wszyscy byli co najmniej w szoku.

Z głową w górze, ale zdecydowanie wyglądając na zdenerwowanego — jeśli jego drżące oko było jakąkolwiek sugestią — przez salę przeszedł Igor Karkarow. Harry zmrużył oczy, obserwując, jak ten podchodzi do Snape’a i zaczyna szeptać jakby w amoku.

Snape uciszył go gestem i rozejrzał się po sali pełnej wpatrujących się w nich z zaciekawieniem uczniów.

— Wracać do pracy! — warknął, a wszyscy szybko zaczęli grzebać w swoich składnikach, by sprawiać wrażenie zajętych.

Snape wyglądał na niezmiernie niezadowolonego obecnością drugiego mężczyzny, ale wskazał mu głową tył sali, gdzie po chwili przeszli. Różdżka Harry'ego w jednej chwili znalazła się pod biurkiem w jego ręku. Udał, że strąca przez przypadek jakiś składnik. Kiedy się po niego schylił i nie było go widać, wskazał różdżką na swoje ucho, w myślach rzucając _Declamo_. Potem trzymał ją pod biurkiem, cały czas kierując na dwóch mężczyzn, używając jej jak długodystansowego mikrofonu.

— Czyś ty do reszty oszalał? Coś sobie, do diabła, myślał, przerywając moje zajęcia?!

— Teraz nie możesz mnie uniknąć, Severusie!

— Nie _unikam_ cię — warknął Snape. — Byłem _zajęty!_

— Coś się wydarzy, Severusie! To jeszcze nigdy nie było tak jasne! Nie, od kiedy…

— Doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, idioto. A teraz się zamknij i wynocha z mojej klasy!

— Co jeśli nas przyzwie? — syknął spanikowany Karkarow.

— Co zrobisz, jest całkowicie twoją sprawą — odparł drwiąco Snape. — A co _ja_ zrobię jest tylko i wyłącznie moją!

— Nie mogę wrócić! On mnie zabije!

— Nie. Obchodzi. Mnie. To! — wysyczał Snape. — A teraz: wyjdź!

Igor wyprostował się i przeszył Snape’a pełnym odrazy spojrzeniem. Odwrócił się na pięcie i wymaszerował z sali szybkim krokiem. Harry schował prędko różdżkę i spojrzał na eliksir. Akurat, by zorientować się, że przegapił moment, w którym powinien go pomieszać, bo zmienił kolor na brązowy.

— Cholera — mruknął do siebie, a potem westchnął i machnięciem różdżki usunął całą zawartość kociołka.

 

— — —

— Jak myślisz, o co w tym wszystkim chodziło? — zapytał Ron głośnym szeptem, gdy dwadzieścia minut później całą trójką wychodzili z lochów.

— W czym, Ron? — zapytał niezainteresowany Harry.

— Żartujesz sobie?! W tej rozmowie Snape’a z Karkarowem!

— Ach… tak, w tym.

— Ach, _tak_. W TYM! — powiedział Ron z przesadą w głosie.

— Myślicie, że coś się wydarzy? — spytała zaniepokojona Hermiona, patrząc na pozostałą dwójkę. Pełna wahania, nie spuszczała wzroku z Harry’ego, przygryzając dolną wargę. — Harry?

— Tak? — Zmierzył ją spojrzeniem, ukrywając swoją lekką podejrzliwość.

— Pamiętasz, jak opowiadałeś nam o śnie, który miałeś pod koniec lata? O… o Sam-Wiesz-Kim, Glizdogonie i tym drugim mężczyźnie?

Harry zwolnił kroku, ale zachował kamienną twarz.

— Tak? No i co?

— Czy… czy miałeś może _więcej_ takich snów?

Na to pytanie oczy Rona również wypełniła ciekawość i spojrzał wyczekująco na Harry’ego. Ten jednak po prostu wzruszył ramionami i pokręcił głową.

— Nie. W ogóle. Blizna ani razu mnie nie zabolała. Ron może potwierdzić, że przez cały semestr ani razu nie obudziły mnie koszmary. Prawda, Ron?

Ron zmarszczył brwi, wyglądając na zamyślonego — czyli tak, jakby miał zaparcie.

— Hm… Jak tak teraz o tym pomyślę, to… nie, nie miałeś. Przynajmniej nie od czasu Halloween. Nie zdarzyły ci się przypadkiem ze dwa we wrześniu?

Tym razem to Harry zmarszczył twarz, ale potem zbył to wzruszeniem ramion.

— Nawet jeśli, to ich nie pamiętam.

Hermiona odwróciła się od nich i ruszyli znów ku Wielkiej Sali. Wyglądała na głęboko zamyśloną, a nigdy dobrze nie wróżyło, gdy próbowała odkryć coś, co ukrywał Harry. Ale nie wydawało się, żeby do tej pory rozgryzła, co się z nim w tym semestrze działo. Poza tym, na wszelki wypadek regularnie sprawdzał jej powierzchowne myśli, by upewnić się, że nie doszła do żadnych niebezpiecznych wniosków.

I nie doszła. Była podejrzliwa, ale nie miała pojęcia, co się z nim działo. Miała kilka trochę niepokojących teorii, ale żadna nawet nie zbliżała się do prawdy.

Trio dotarło do Wielkiej Sali, znalazło swoje miejsca, a Ron naładował na swój talerz całą górę jedzenia. Hermiona wciąż wyglądała na głęboko zamyśloną, a Harry musiał utrzymać swoje nerwy na wodzy. Skupił się na posiłku, decydując, że lepiej upora się z tym problemem z pełnym żołądkiem.

Jakieś piętnaście minut później do Wielkiej Sali wkroczył _Moody_ , od razu kierując się do stołu prezydialnego i zajmując swoje miejsce. Kiedy Harry na niego spojrzał, mężczyzna, zamiast zignorować go jak zwykle w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia, wpatrywał się prosto w niego. Z wrażenia chłopak prawie zleciał z krzesła, ale zdołał opanować swoją reakcję. Jedynie się wzdrygnął.

Ich spojrzenia się spotkały i _Moody_ skinął lekko głową. Wysunął z przedniej kieszeni szaty kawałek złożonego pergaminu, pokazując jego skrawek i niemal od razu chowając go z powrotem.

Oczy Harry’ego zapłonęły z podekscytowania i chłopak ledwo powstrzymał wielki, ochoczy wyszczerz. Zamiast tego uśmiechnął się lekko do _Moody’ego_ i odpowiedział mu skinieniem. A potem, jak gdyby nigdy nic, wrócił do posiłku.

Kiedy skończył jeść, a Ron zdecydowanie jeszcze nie, Harry sięgnął do torby w poszukiwaniu książki. Była to „Mroczna obrona _”_ Temernity Winickus, której okładkę zaczarował tak, by wyglądała na „Teorię obrony magicznej _”_ Wilberta Slinkharda.

Pomiędzy ostatnimi dwiema stronami ukrył coś, co na pierwszy rzut oka mogłoby wydawać się najnormalniejszym na świecie kawałkiem pergaminu. Harry wyciągnął go i rozłożył, ukrywając tuż pod krawędzią stołu. Opuścił wzrok i ucieszył się, gdy w miejscu zwyczajowej pustki ujrzał pismo _Moody’ego_.

_Dziś w nocy._

_O północy przy posągu._

Na twarzy Harry’ego wykwitł szeroki, nikczemny uśmiech. Szybko opanował swój entuzjazm i wyczyścił pergamin stuknięciem różdżki. Złożył go i z powrotem schował między kartki książki.

Dziś w nocy! Dziś w nocy, dziś w nocy, dziś w nocy! — skandował w myślach. Utrzymywał neutralny wyraz twarzy, ale wewnątrz skakał z radości.

— Ej, Harry! Co z tobą? — Głos Rona przedarł się przez wewnętrzny chór Harry’ego, powodując gwałtowne uniesienie przez niego głowy.

— Co?

— Wyglądasz, jakbyś był w naprawdę dobrym humorze. Dlaczego?

— Och, um… nic takiego. Jest piątek i wiesz… nie mogę się doczekać weekendu.

— Ta, ja też. — Ron uśmiechnął się szeroko. — Nienawidzę, kiedy kończymy Snape’em, ale cieszę się, że mamy to już za sobą.

— Ta… — odparł Harry z szerokim uśmiechem. — Ja też…

 

— — —

 

Harry przez cały wieczór był niespokojny, nerwowy i podekscytowany. Ledwo mógł skupić się na swoich pracach domowych. W końcu oznajmił, że idzie zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Hermiona i Ron wiedzieli, że to tylko wymówka, a tak naprawdę zniknie tam, gdzie zwykle. Oboje nauczyli się już jednak, że nie warto o to pytać — i tak by im nie odpowiedział.

Zszedł do Komnaty i udał się prosto do bazyliszka. Harry był wdzięczny, że jego cielsko miało ponad pięćdziesiąt stóp**, bo inaczej szybko całe by je zniszczył podczas ćwiczenia zaklęć.

Szybko zatracił się w swoim brutalnym, czarnomagicznym ataku na bestię. Jego umysł wypełniła euforia i pozwolił sobie na pogrążenie się w tym, co robił. Niezmiernie mu dzięki temu ulżyło, a czas wydawał się płynąć szybciej. Zanim się zorientował, “zegarek” na jego ręce zaczął się nagrzewać, sygnalizując, że minęła godzina i powinien opanować swoją magię.

Dyszał z wycieńczenia, a jego oczy wypełniał płomień szaleńczej, wyzwolonej przez mroczną magię euforii. Kiedy wziął się w garść, musiał powstrzymać chichot, który często wymykał mu się po wyjątkowo brutalnej sesji.

Niedługo będzie musiał przejść do kolejnej części węża. W tej, nad którą pracował podczas ostatnich tygodni, przedarł się już przez skórę, mięśnie, a nawet część kości. A mówiono, że kości bazyliszka są ponoć niemal niezniszczalne. Z drugiej strony — ich skóra miała cechować się odpornością na magię, a wcale tak nie było.

Dawno już stało się dla Harry’ego oczywiste, że kiedy ludzie mówili o „odporności na magię”, mieli na myśli „normalną” magię. Neutralną, ewentualnie tę jasną. Chociaż znalazł bardzo mało magii o typowo „jasnej” naturze. Na przykład _Patronus_ był jasnym zaklęciem. W zasadzie spróbował go kilka tygodni temu nawet rzucić, by sprawdzić, czy nadal to potrafił. Potrafił.

Nie wydawało się to trudne, ale wywoływało w nim teraz _dziwne_ uczucie. Takie… _niewłaściwe_. Nie podobał mu się kwaśny posmak jego magii.

Rozważał przeszukanie szkolnej biblioteki pod kątem zaklęć typowo jasnych, ale ciekawiło go to tylko odrobinę, więc jeszcze tego nie zrobił. W ogóle nie dziwiło go też, że nie znalazł książek na ten temat w gabinecie Slytherina.

W każdym razie szczerze wątpił, by zaawansowane zaklęcia jasnej magii były w stanie przedrzeć się przez coś takiego jak ciało bazyliszka. Z tego, co zrozumiał, białe zaklęcia po prostu nie zostały stworzone z myślą o takiej destrukcji. To niszczycielska natura czarnej magii czyniła ją tak potężną.

Nawet po swoim „treningu” Harry nie był wciąż dostatecznie opanowany, by wrócić do pokoju wspólnego. Wiedział, że jego zachowanie wyglądałoby naprawdę niecodziennie i gdyby poszedł spędzić trochę czasu z Gryfonami, ci zwróciliby na to uwagę. Zamiast tego usiadł na szezlongu i otworzył jeden z rozdziałów „Na paluszkach przez nieświadomy umysł” autorstwa Clair Videre.

Kilkukrotnie przekartkował już tę książkę i przeczytał kilka z jej rozdziałów od deski do deski. To zniej dowiedział się, że jego mała sztuczka z czytaniem w myślach była nazywana Leglimencją. Ale najbardziej zaciekawiła go siostrzana magia zwana Oklumencją. Gdzie Leglimencja pozwalała poznać czyjś umysł, Oklumencja uczyła zakładania barier, by ochronić umysł przed taką ingerencją.

„Na paluszkach przez nieświadomy umysł” była jednak książką o Leglimencji, a nie Oklumencji. Miała tylko jeden rozdział na ten temat i to właśnie na nim skupił się teraz Harry.

Brzmiało to całkiem skomplikowanie i miało kilka poziomów zaawansowania. Pierwszy — jedyny dokładniej opisany w książce — opierał się na prostym wyczyszczeniu umysłu, gdy wyczuło się niechcianą obecność. Po prostu wyczyść umysł i pozostaw intruza w wielkiej pustce. Mimo tego, że znajduje się w twoim umyśle, nie będzie miał czego przeczytać.

I chociaż ta metoda zdawała się całkiem w porządku, Harry’ego bardziej interesowało powstrzymanie kogoś przed samą w sobie ingerencją w jego umysł. A żeby to zgłębić, musiał znaleźć inną pozycję poświęconą Oklumencji.

Westchnął, odłożył książkę na stoliczek obok szezlongu i pomasował sobie skronie. Zamknął oczy i pozwolił swojemu umysłowi powędrować w stronę tego, co miało wydarzyć się tej nocy. Voldemort — _Czarny Pan_ — zamierzał wykonać rytuał odbudowy swojego ciała, a Harry dobrowolnie miał mu w tym pomóc.

Na logikę Harry wiedział, że nie zachowywał się… logicznie. A może właśnie zachowywał się _zbyt_ logicznie. Nie miał pojęcia. Zwykł nie myśleć o tym, co tak w zasadzie robił. Czuł się trochę obezwładniony towarzyszącymi temu emocjami. Na pewnym poziomie czuł się z tym po prostu _dobrze_. Jego magia ciągnęła go w tę stronę i był szaleńczo podekscytowany perspektywą powrotu Czarnego Pana. Racjonalnie, gdzieś w głębi umysłu wiedział, że powinien uciekać z krzykiem i z całych sił próbować to powstrzymać.

Ale wtedy pytał siebie… dlaczego? Dlaczego powinien tego _nie_ chcieć? Harry otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się po pokoju. To wydawało się wartym przemyślenia. Dlaczego powinien, a dlaczego nie powinien tego chcieć. Niemądrze było opierać się wyłącznie na własnym przeczuciu. Musiał poprzeć to jakimiś konkretnymi argumentami.

Po pierwsze… powody do radości. Dlaczego miałby tego chcieć.

Voldemort był Czarnym Panem, a Harry stał się mrocznym czarodziejem. I podobało mu się to. Nie zamierzał tego żałować nawet w najmniejszym stopniu i pogodził się z tym faktem. A jako mroczny czarodziej czuł pociąg do Czarnego Pana. Wiedział o tym. Ale równocześnie dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że chodziło coś więcej.

Czuł się połączony z mężczyzną we wręcz nieopisywalny, intymny sposób. To przez to, że część jego duszy spoczywała w Harrym od bardzo dawna — nawet jeśli sam dowiedział się o tym dopiero niedawno.

Więc… dlaczego powinien chcieć to powstrzymać?

Voldemort był brutalny… cóż, to prawda. Ale Harry również stał się całkiem brutalny i w jego oczach nie stanowiło to aż takiego problemu, jak jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu.

Voldemort znów rozpocznie wojnę. Zginie cała masa ludzi. To była całkiem słuszna uwaga, ale jednocześnie Harry czuł, że to _potrzebne_. Nie rozumiał _dlaczego_ tak myślał i to był jedyny powód, dla którego nie mógł się z tym całkowicie zgodzić. Ale równocześnie odmawiał uznania wojny za powód, by _nie_ wskrzesić Voldemorta. Po prostu nie znał wystarczająco dużo stojących za nią motywów, a bez tej wiedzy nie mógł użyć tego argumentu.

Voldemort zabił jego rodziców.

Harry przewrócił oczami. Cóż, to był idiotyczny powód. Rodzice Harry’ego stanowili dla niego jedynie ideę, mrzonkę. Nieuchwytne, wyidealizowane pojęcia bez realnego oparcia w materii czy znaczeniu.

Nigdy ich nie poznał, więc ich strata nic dla niego nie _znaczyła_. Realne były natomiast te okropne mugolskie dupki, które go wychowały i mężczyzna, który go u nich porzucił. _To_ było uchwytne. A Voldemort prowadził swoją wojnę przeciwko właśnie _temu_ mężczyźnie.

Przynajmniej po części.

Zatem jeśli o niego chodziło, nie miał zbyt wielu powodów, by mu nie pomóc. A jeśli okaże się pomocny, Voldemort przestanie na niego polować i próbować go zabić. Był tego niemal pewien. Nawet przy tej całej „cząstce jego duszy” i „uczynieniu go nieśmiertelnym”, Harry wiedział, że jeśli wciąż stanowiłby dla Voldemorta zagrożenie, ten na pewno by się go pozbył.

Natomiast jeśli Harry dołączyłby do Czarnego Pana… cóż, instynkt samozachowawczy był całkiem silną motywacją. A w tym wypadku stanowił dobrą wymówkę dla tego, że głęboko wewnątrz siebie naprawdę, naprawdę, _naprawdę_ chciał do niego dołączyć.

Zatem! Przeczucie plus pragnienie przeżycia równa się dobrowolny udział we wskrzeszeniu Czarnego Pana.

Harry zachichotał i przewrócił oczami. Wiedział, że był śmieszny, ale w ogóle go to nie obchodziło.

Rzucił _Tempus_ i jęknął, rozdrażniony na godzinę. Była dopiero ósma trzydzieści. Z drugiej strony, cisza nocna zaczynała się o dziesiątej, więc tak czy siak nie mógłby zostać w Komnacie szczególnie długo.

Wstał z szezlongu i podszedł do biurka, na którym zostawił staroelficką książkę. Otworzył kopię, nad którą pracował oraz znalazł stronę, którą ostatnio powielał.

Kopia jego i kopia Hermiony zostały ze sobą połączone zaklęciem, dzięki czemu to, co dodał do swojej, pojawiało się również u niej. Wydawało się to najprostszą metodą, by mogła zacząć tłumaczenie, mimo że on wciąż był w trakcie kopiowania.

Powrócił do pracy po ustawieniu alarmu na dziewiątą. Powinien spędzić chociaż trochę czasu w pokoju wspólnym, bo inaczej przyjaciele nie daliby mu spokoju przez calutki weekend.

 

— — —

 

Dwie i pół godziny później Harry siedział w pokoju wspólnym, próbując powstrzymać swoją niechęć na zamieszanie powstałe przy jednym ze stolików. Zajmowali go bliźniacy, Lee Jordan, Seamus, Ron i kilku innych Gryfonów, których nie znał tak dobrze.

Grali w grę, która zdołała być nawet bardziej irytująca od eksplodującego durnia — a Harry nie sądził, że to w ogóle możliwe. Najwyraźniej to bliźniacy ją wymyślili.

 _Jeśli ktokolwiek mógł wymyślić tak nieznośną grę, to tylko oni_ — pomyślał gorzko, gdy od strony stolika dobiegł go kolejny raniący uszy hałas, a zaraz po nim nastąpił gromki śmiech.

Zbliżała się jedenasta, co oznaczało, że została mu godzina do spotkania z Moodym, ale żaden z jego współlokatorów nie poszedł jeszcze do łóżka, a pokój wspólny wypełniali ludzie. Ponieważ był piątek, nikt nie uważał za stosowne iść spać o przyzwoitej godzinie i wszyscy z radością zostali oglądać lub grać w nową grę bliźniaków i Jordana.

Harry musiał pogodzić się z faktem, że nie pójdą spać przed nim. Będzie więc musiał udać, że sam idzie do łóżka, ogarnąć je tak, by wyglądało na zajęte i prawdopodobnie rzucić zaklęcie przylepca na kotary. A potem znaleźć sposób na wymknięcie się z pokoju wspólnego, kiedy ten wciąż był pełen ludzi.

Peleryna-niewidka pozwoliłaby mu na przemknięcie obok wszystkich niepostrzeżenie, ale wciąż musiałby jakoś otworzyć dziurę za portretem. A _to_ z pewnością zostałoby zauważone. Przynajmniej Hermiona zwróciłaby uwagę, gdyby przejście się otworzyło i zamknęło, a nikogo nie byłoby widać. _Wiedziałaby_ , że to Harry się wymyka.

Może mógłby otworzyć okno w dormitorium i wylecieć przez nie na miotle? To było całkiem wykonalne. Harry nie dotykał swojej Błyskawicy od miesięcy i niemal o niej zapomniał.

Rozejrzał się po pokoju, zapamiętując, gdzie znajdowali się jego współlokatorzy. Dean stał obok stołu i oglądał grę, a Seamus i Ron sami w nią _grali_ … ale co z Neville’em…

Rozejrzał się, próbując namierzyć najbardziej nieśmiałego ze swoich współlokatorów. Skrzywił się lekko, gdy go nie znalazł. Czy Neville poszedł do łóżka? To skomplikowałoby sprawę… Był pewien, że widział go w pokoju wspólnym jeszcze chwilę temu.

Jeśli Neville dopiero co poszedł na górę, Harry wciąż mógł mieć szansę. Chłopak zawsze brał prysznic przed snem, bo nie znosił robić tego o poranku i chodzić na śniadanie z mokrą głową.

Harry szybko zaczął pakować swoje zadania domowe do torby. Hermiona zauważyła to i spojrzała na niego pytająco.

— Jestem już zmęczony… chyba się położę. Poza tym, jutro najpewniej wcześnie wstaję.

— Och, a dlaczego? — zapytała zaciekawiona. Harry uniósł w górę brew i posłał jej znaczące spojrzenie. Hermiona spochmurniała, przewróciła oczami i westchnęła.

— Niech ci będzie, nie mów mi — burknęła, patrząc na niego spod zmrużonych powiek.

— Dzięki, Hermiono. — Harry uśmiechnął się, a jej spojrzenie złagodniało. Westchnęła, zrezygnowana.

— W porządku… dobranoc, Harry.

— Branoc — odpowiedział, po czym przerzucił torbę przez ramię i pobiegł na górę.

Gdy wszedł do sypialni, Neville znikał właśnie w łazience. Harry wypuścił z siebie ciężkie westchnienie ulgi. Nie miał jednak czasu do stracenia, bo chłopak nie praktykował długich pryszniców.

Podbiegł do swojego łóżka i złapał jedną z poduszek. Przetransmutował ją w atrapę ciała o czarnych włosach. Przypominała wątpliwy manekin ze sklepu, ale to powinno wystarczyć. O ile nikt nie będzie się jej jakoś bliżej przyglądał.

Przykrył manekin kołdrą, a potem zaciągnął kotary wokół łóżka i rzucił zaklęcie przylepca.

Wyciągnął Błyskawicę, pelerynę i mapę, a potem zmniejszył kufer zaklęciem i schował go do kieszeni na piersi. W ciągu ostatniego tygodnia skopiował jeszcze kilka książek z Komnaty i postanowił wziąć je ze sobą.

Zarzucił na siebie pelerynę-niewidkę, a potem z miotłą w ręce podszedł do największego okna. Odsunął zasuwę, otworzył je i wyleciał na zewnątrz. Unosząc się tuż obok, różdżką zamknął je i na powrót zasunął zasuwę.

Peleryna nie zasłaniała miotły i nie chroniła go przed spojrzeniem kogoś, kto stanąłby tuż pod nim, dlatego szybko wylądował na ziemi. Gdy stanął na pewnym gruncie, zmniejszył Błyskawicę zaklęciem i schował ją do kieszeni. Wciąż zostało mu jakieś czterdzieści pięć minut do spotkania z Moodym, ale uznał, że może już udać się na miejsce.

Uruchomił mapę i poszedł w stronę najbliższego wejścia do szkoły.

Trzydzieści minut później opierał się o ścianę niedaleko posągu jednookiej wiedźmy. Musiał unikać Filcha, Pani Norris, Irytka _oraz_ kilku patrolujących korytarze prefektów, dlatego dojście tutaj zajęło mu trochę więcej czasu. Dobrze, że wyszedł wcześniej.

Pięć minut przed północą Harry poczuł zakłócenie w otaczającej go magii. Sięgnął tam swoimi magicznymi zmysłami. Przekonany, że wyczuwa sygnaturę Moody’ego, niemal zdjął pelerynę przed spojrzeniem na mapę. Na szczęście tego nie zrobił.

Bo kiedy spojrzał na mapę, by porównać ją ze swoim odczuciem, niemal się zakrztusił, widząc kropkę z podpisem „Severus Snape”.

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się i wyciągnął dla bezpieczeństwa różdżkę. Spojrzał ponownie na mapę, szukając na niej Bartemiusza Croucha. Zobaczył, że ten byłkilka zakrętów stąd. Harry rzucił czar wyciszający na swoje stopy i ruszył korytarzem, jak najdalej od miejsca, gdzie Snape stał pod ścianą naprzeciwko statuy.

Gdy dotarł do zakrętu, ruszył biegiem, pędząc do Barty’ego. Dopadł do kropki mężczyzny i zdziwił się, że ten po prostu _szedł_ sobie korytarzem bez żadnego kamuflażu.

— Moody! — szepnął ostro Harry, gdy znalazł się kilka stóp od niego. Moody zamarł i odwrócił się, wyciągając różdżkę.

— Potter?

— Mamy problem — warknął Harry, zsuwając pelerynę na tyle, by mężczyzna widział jego oczy.

— Jaki problem? — zapytał Moody, unosząc jedną brew.

— Przy statui stoi zamaskowany iluzją Snape. Mówiłeś mu? To znaczy… jest zaproszony czy co?

— Co? Snape? Oczywiście, że nie. Co on, do cholery, tutaj robi?

— A żebym to ja wiedział. Ale czy on nie był przypadkiem Śmierciożercą?

— Snape jest szpiegiem. Czy szpiegiem Dumbledore’a, czy Czarnego Pana, to wciąż pozostaje kwestią sporną. Nie odwróciłbym się do niego plecami.

Harry wykrzywił twarz, próbując zrozumieć ostatnią wypowiedź.

_Nie ufać Snape’owi. Prościzna. I tak mu nie ufałem._

— Szpiegiem, co? Interesujące… to nie może być przypadek, że się tu dzisiaj pojawił.

— Nie, nie może — warknął _Moody_ , krzywiąc się. Spojrzał na Harry’ego normalnym okiem i je zmrużył. — Nie wygadałeś się nikomu, prawda?

— Nie. I wyczyściłem pergamin tuż po odczytaniu wiadomości. Zresztą i tak nikt by nie wiedział, o _którą_ statuę chodzi. W tym zamku są ich tysiące.

 _Moody_ kiwnął głową i spojrzał groźnie na korytarz.

— Będę musiał znowu przeszukać swój gabinet pod kątem pluskiew — burknął. — Zastanawiam się, co jeszcze mogło zostać podsłuchane.

— Zrób to. W każdym razie dobrze, że zorientowałem się, kim jest. Na początku myślałem, że to ty pod iluzją. Na szczęścieprzed zdjęciem peleryny spojrzałem na mapę.

— Mapę? Tę, która pokazuje wszystkie znajdujące się w szkole osoby?

— Tak, tę.

— Ciągle tam stoi?

Harry wyciągnął mapę w taki sposób, że teraz unosiła się przed _Moodym_ wraz z jego rękami. Wskazał palcem Snape’a.

— Ciągle.

 _Moody_ zawarczał, wyciągnąłkieszonkowy zegarek i skrzywił się.

— Nie możemy siedzieć na tyłkach i czekać, aż sobie pójdzie. Musimy wymyślić inną drogę. Nie znasz przypadkiem innych sekretnych przejść?

Harry zamyślił się na chwilę.

— Cóż, jest jedno prowadzące z Wierzby Bijącej do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Ale musielibyśmy pójść do Wierzby Bijącej, by się do niego dostać. Jest jeszcze jeden za statuą Grzegorza Przymilnego, ale nigdy go nie używałem. Bliźniacy mówili, że Filch obłożył go pułapkami.

 _Moody_ prychnął.

— Spróbujemy tego za statuą Przymilnego. Filch to tylko durny charłak, jego „pułapki” nie stanowią problemu. — Harry pokiwał głową i schował ręce z mapą z powrotem pod peleryną-niewidką. — Ja idę pierwszy — zaczął _Moody_. — A ty za mną pod swoim płaszczem.

— Jasne — odrzekł Harry.

Po kolejnych pięciu minutach obaj stali pod statuą Grzegorza Przymilnego. _Moody_ potrzebował zaledwie chwili, by rozgryźć otwarcie przejścia. Harry’emu ulżyło, bo sam nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, jak to zrobić.

Piętnaście minut szli tunelem, co jakiś czas rzucając zaklęcia zamrażające i stopujące na założone przez Filcha prymitywne alarmy, aż poczuli, że opuścili bariery szkoły. _Moody_ wyciągnął świstoklik, obaj go złapali i sekundę później zostali wciągnięci z cichym pyknięciem i nieprzyjemnym uczuciem w pępku.

Pojawili się w tym samym holu wejściowym, co ostatnio. Tym razem Harry miał tylko niewielki kłopot z utrzymaniem się na nogach, a kiedy stanął pewniej, sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął różdżkę.

 _Moody_ natychmiast stężał. Był tylko trochę zaskoczony, gdy Harry odwrócił ją czubkiem w swoją stronę i mu podał.

— Domyślam się, że wciąż nie będzie mi wolno zachować różdżki. Nie będziesz musiał mnie prosić o jej oddanie — stwierdził Harry z uśmieszkiem.

 _Moody_ mruknął i wyrwał mu różdżkę. Następnie odwrócił się z gracją, na jaką mógł sobie pozwolić człowiek o drewnianej nodze, i skierował się w stronę korytarza. Harry przez chwilę popatrzył za nim z zaciekawieniem, a potem za nim podążył.

 _Moody_ prowadził go korytarzami z drewnianą boazerią i ozdobnymi, wypolerowanymi żyrandolami. Ich żarówki zastąpiono stworzonymi magicznie kulkami światła.

Gdy przemieszczali się w głąb domu, łaskoczące uczucie w bliźnie Harry’ego przybierało na sile, a na jego ustach pojawiał się coraz szerszy uśmiech. Uwolnił swoją magię i pozwolił jej się wokół siebie rozciągnąć, smakując otaczającej ich magii. Choć oczywista była mugolska geneza tego domu, równie oczywisty był szereg zastosowanych w nim magicznych modyfikacji. Chłopak bez wątpienia zza kilku zamkniętych drzwi wyczuwał zaklęcia rozszerzające przestrzeń.

Posłał swoją magię jeszcze dalej i od razu wiedział, dokąd zmierzali. W pokoju na końcu korytarza wyczuwał dużą magiczną moc. Było to też miejsce, w którym wedle jego blizny urzędował Voldemort.

 _Moody_ znajdował się jakieś dziesięć stóp od wejścia, gdy nagle zgiął się wpół i zaczął skręcać oraz kurczyć. Harry zamarł, zaskoczony nagłą zmianą w postawie mężczyzny. Przez chwilę ogarniało go kompletne zdezorientowanie, aż zobaczył, że skóra czarodzieja bulgocze i się rozciąga.

 _Moody_ zaczął szarpać za swoją sztuczną nogę, rozpinając trzymające ją w miejscu paski i zaczepy. Osunął się po ścianie na podłogę, a potem uniósł rękę w odpowiednim momencie, by złapać magiczne oko, które wypadło z oczodołu.

Harry skrzywił się, obserwując, jak eliksir wielosokowy _Moody’ego_ przestaje działać, a mężczyzna odzyskuje swoją prawdziwą postać.

Zajęło to tylko moment, ale bez wątpienia nie było _przyjemne_. Barty Crouch wstał niepewnie i kopnął pod ścianę leżącą obecnie na podłodze sztuczną nogę. Schował magiczne oko do kieszeni i spojrzał na Harry’ego.

Mężczyzna wyglądał na około trzydzieści lat i miał bladą twarz oraz rozczochrane włosy w kolorze słomy. Jasne piegi znaczyły jego skórę, a zapadnięte, ciemne oczy skrywały w sobie dzikie szaleństwo. Patrząc na Harry’ego, wyszczerzył zęby w trochę obłąkanym uśmiechu.

— Cóż, Potter… _teraz_ idziemy do naszego Pana. Jesteś gotowy?

— Jestem. — Harry odpowiedział własnym szerokim uśmiechem i entuzjastycznym kiwnięciem głową.

Barty zarechotał cicho i odwrócił się w stronę widniejących na końcu korytarza drzwi. Były podwójne, ale otworzył tylko jedno skrzydło i cicho wsunął się do środka. Harry pośpieszył za nim i jak tylko wszedł, zobaczył, że mężczyzna klęczy kilka stóp przed nim.

— Mój Panie, przyprowadziłem Harry’ego Pottera — oznajmił Barty z pełną szacunku radością, utrzymując głowę w pokornym ukłonie.

Harry stał tak przez chwilę, chłonąc swoje otoczenie. Z tego, co wywnioskował, weszli tylnym wejściem do czegoś, co przypominało salę balową. Wszystkie stojące w niej kiedyś meble zostały usunięte, a na środku znajdował się największy kociołek, jaki kiedykolwiek widział. Unosił się nad magicznym ogniem, a jego zawartość już się gotowała.

Wokół kociołka znajdowały się wyryte w podłodze koncentryczne okręgi, którym towarzyszyły wyryte na nich w strategicznych miejscach runy i dziwne symbole. Skulony, ciągle w trakcie _wypisywania_ niektórych z nich, był nie kto inny, a Glizdogon. Z boku, w swoim lewitującym fotelu, siedział sam Czarny Pan.

Odwrócił się, a Harry zobaczył, jak wężowaty mężczyzna uśmiecha się do Barty’ego.

— Bardzo dobrze, Barty. Witam was obu na moim _wskrzeszeniu_ — powiedział z pretensjonalnym machnięciem ręki i nikczemnym chichotem. Barty uniósł głowę, na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz dzikiego zachwytu, a oczy zaświeciły się z triumfem.

Harry zorientował się, że na jego twarzy widniała podobna mina, a gotujące się w piersi oczekiwanie dochodziło do niebotycznego poziomu.

Voldemort wskazał ręką na jedyny mebel, jaki został w pomieszczeniu, mały stolik bufetowy stojący przy ścianie obok drzwi, przez które weszli Harry z Bartym.

— Tam są instrukcje, z którymi powinieneś się zapoznać, Potter — powiedział Voldemort, zbywając go machnięciem ręki. Harry szybko skłonił głowę.

— Tak, mój Panie — powiedział, odwracając się. W kilku szybkich krokach podszedł do stolika i podniósł pergamin.

Zapoznał się naprędce z treścią pergaminu, a jego oczy rozszerzały się w szoku z każdą kolejną przeczytaną linijką. Spojrzał nagle z powrotem na stół, gdzie na kawałku czarnego aksamitu leżał rytualny sztylet.

Spojrzał na uśmiechającego się nikczemnie Voldemorta. Ten uniósł pytająco jedną brew, jakby wyzywając Harry’ego do kłótni. Chłopak przewrócił oczami i zaczął się rozbierać.

— W porządku. Mam samemu je na sobie wyciąć czy zrobi to Barty? Naprawdę wolałbym, żeby nie był to Glizdogon, ale rozumiem, że nie mam zbyt wiele do gadania — oznajmił Harry, składając swoją szkolną szatę i zaczynając rozpinać guziki koszuli.

Przez sekundę na twarzy Voldemorta widoczne było zaskoczenie, zanim zastąpił je poprzedni uśmieszek.

— Nie przeszkadza ci to? To nie będzie dla ciebie _bezbolesne_ doświadczenie.

— Nie spodziewałem się takiego. Tutaj jest napisane, że nie pozostaną po tym blizny, a to jedyne, na czym mi zależy. Moi współlokatorzy prawdopodobnie zauważyliby na moim ciele dziwne blizny w kształcie starożytnych run, zwłaszcza, że wcześniej ich nie było. Wątpię, aby ból okazał się gorszy niż ten, którego już doświadczyłem, szczególnie zadany przez samego siebie. Myślę, że postawiłem poprzeczkę dosyć wysoko.

— Czyżby? Muszę przyznać, że wzbudziłeś moją ciekawość. Wyjaśnij.

— Słyszałeś o eliksirze przyspieszającym Drajiou? — zapytał Harry, ściągając i składając koszulę. Oczy Voldemorta rozszerzyły się i zachichotał.

— Przeszedłeś cały proces? Wszystkie osiem dawek?

— Tak — odpowiedział Harry ze zbolałym spojrzeniem, zanim położył złożoną koszulę obok szaty.

— I przetrwałeś to bez utraty zmysłów? — zapytał Voldemort z lekkim niedowierzaniem w głosie. Harry się roześmiał. Mocno. A potem wzruszył ramionami, wyglądając na zakłopotanego.

— Cóż, to raczej kwestia dyskusyjna. Ale powiedziałbym, że tak. W zasadzie przez większość czasu uciekałem do swojego umysłu, ale nie dało się uniknąć _całego_ bólu. Nieważne, jak szybko po zażyciu dawki chowałem się w głąb swojej głowy.

— Mówią, że ból jest gorszy sześciu _Cruciatusów_ , rozciągniętych w dziesięciogodzinną torturę — zadumał się Voldemort z lekkim respektem w głosie. — Dlaczego sobie to zrobiłeś, jeśli mogę spytać?

— Cóż… Sądzę, że na początku szczerze nie spodziewałem się, że będzie _aż tak_ źle. Ale głównie chciałem naprawić swoje ciało. Miałem dosyć życia ze skutkami dziesięcioletniego traktowania jak skrzata domowego. To znaczy… — Zamilknął na chwilę i wskazał różdżką swój nagi tors. — Szczerze mówiąc, jestem całkiem zadowolony z efektów. To, jak wyglądałem wcześniej, nawet się do tego nie umywa.

Voldemort zmrużył oczy, wyglądając na raczej niezadowolonego. Harry poczuł przeszywający go strach na myśl o tym, że zdołał zdenerwować Czarnego Pana, nie wiedząc nawet na dodatek, w jaki sposób.

— Co _dokładnie_ zrobili ci _mugole_? — wysyczał Voldemort, zaskakując go swoim pytaniem.

— Och… no cóż. Umieścili mnie w schowku pod schodami. Był moją sypialnią do czasu, aż skończyłem jedenaście lat i dostałem listu z Hogwartu. Musiałem sprzątać dom, gotować dla nich, pracować w ogrodzie, robić pranie, a jeśli nie spełniałem ich wysokich standardów perfekcyjnej normalności, w ramach kary odmawiali mi posiłków. Och, a jeśli przez przypadek użyłem swojej dziecięcej magii, na wiele dni zamykali mnie w schowku bez jedzenia. Spędziłem więc przesadną ilość czasu w malutkim, ciemnym pomieszczeniu bez pożywienia i w konsekwencji skończyłem niedożywiony, niski i chorowity. Nawet regularne posiłki w Hogwarcie nie wystarczyły, by przeciwdziałać szkodzie wyrządzonej przez poprzednie dziesięć lat. Dlatego byłem wychudzony i wyglądałem naprawdę żałośnie. Wolę to — zakończył Harry, raz jeszcze wskazując na swój tors.

— Jakie eliksiry przyśpieszyłeś? — zapytał Voldemort, odwracając wzrok i starając się wyglądać na niezainteresowanego. Jednak Harry czuł pieczenie w swojej bliźnie i zobaczył błysk wściekłości w jego rubinowych oczach. Uniósł brew, zastanawiając się, o co w tym wszystkim chodziło. Szybko jednak uświadomił sobie, że Czarny Pan zadał mu pytanie i niemądrze byłoby kazać mu czekać na odpowiedź.

— Tylko dwa. Zaawansowany eliksir wzmacniająco-odżywczy oraz odbudowujący mięśnie i kości. Więc katalizator, za każdym razem, gdy je brałem, rozdzierał moje kości, mięśnie i ścięgna, a potem odbudowywał. Wystarczyło osiem dawek.

— Nie użyłeś przy tym żadnego zaklęcia postarzającego? Jak dla mnie nie wyglądasz na czternaście lat.

Harry zamrugał, zaskoczony tym komentarzem, ale szybko opanował emocje.

— Um… dzięki? Um… panie?

Voldemort zachichotał, ale brzmiało to bardzo podobnie do prychnięcia.

— Kiedy to zrobiłeś? Jeśli niedawno i w twoim organizmie pozostał ślad eliksiru, może zakłócić to rytuał.

— Och. Ostatnią dawkę wziąłem prawie dwa miesiące temu. Nie powinno być problemu.

— Dobrze. Odpowiadając na twoje wcześniejsze pytanie, musisz samemu wyryć runy na swoim ciele. Poza plecami, tam wyryję je _ja_.

— Och — powiedział Harry, mrugając i przyswajając sobie tę informację. — W porządku — dodał z małym westchnieniem, a potem skinął głową z determinacją.

Ponownie skupił się na pergaminie i jeszcze raz przeczytał, skupiając się na każdym symbolu i jego planowanym umiejscowieniu na swoim ciele. Na szczęście nie było ich tak wiele — mogło być o wiele gorzej.

Z tego, co wywnioskował, całe to „wyrycie run na własnym ciele” było _alternatywą_ prostszego rytuału, w którym całe ciało Harry’ego zostałoby poświęcone i pozbawione krwi. Ból nie będzie przyjemny, ale wciąż był lepszy od śmierci.

— Doceniam, że wybrałeś tę wersję zamiast złożenia mnie w ofierze — oświadczył Harry, kontynuując czytanie.

— Tak, cóż. Wymagało to niewiele wysiłku z mojej strony, a potencjalny pożytek, jaki będę miał z ciebie w przyszłości, przechylił szalę na korzyść tego rozwiązania.

— Jak mówiłem: bardzo doceniam — powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się. Voldemort przewrócił oczami i prychnął.

— Zaczniemy, kiedy będziesz gotowy — stwierdził Voldemort lekceważącym tonem, lewitując kilka leżących na ziemi przedmiotów, po czym zaczął się przemieszczać w stronę kociołka na środku pomieszczenia.

Harry znowu skoncentrował się na ściskanym w dłoniach pergaminie i podniósł sztylet. Przez chwilę balansował go w swojej dłoni, zanim złapał ostrzem do siebie i wypróbował kilka różnych chwytów.

Wziął głęboki oddech, zbierając się w sobie i ruszył w stronę kręgu.

Minął Barty’ego, który stanął obok najbardziej zewnętrznego okręgu. Glizdogon, ukończywszy swoje zadanie, czaił się w cieniu. Crouch wydawał się pod wrażeniem Harry’ego i obserwował, zaintrygowany

— Będziesz stał tutaj. — Voldemort wskazał miejsce, gdzie runy i kręgi wyryte na podłodze tworzyły określony wzór. — Masz dziesięć minut na dokończenie run, potem przejdziemy do kolejnego etapu. Jeśli nie zrobisz tego w tym czasie, będziemy musieli wyleczyć twoje rany i zacząć od nowa. Rozumiesz?

Harry pokiwał głową, ale widząc wzrok czerwonych oczu, dodał:

— Tak, mój Panie.

Voldemort uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową z aprobatą.

— Kiedy skończysz runy z przodu ciała, podaj sztylet mnie, a ja dokończę te dwa na twoich plecach. Zacznij, gdy będziesz gotowy.

Harry znów potrząsnął głową, wziął kolejny uspokajający oddech i przez kilka minut trenował ruchy potrzebne do stworzenia odpowiednich kształtów w odpowiednich miejscach. Kiedy zmienić uchwyt na sztylecie, gdy będzie przesuwał się w inne lokalizacje, a potem jak trzymać go lewą ręką, gdy będzie rzeźbił w prawym bicepsie.

Kiedy czuł się w końcu komfortowo z tym, co i w jakiej kolejności miał zrobić — zaczął.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *W oryginale Wit-Sharpening potion. Nasz _wspaniały_ kanoniczny tłumacz przetłumaczył go jako wyostrzający poczucie humoru. Byłoby całkowicie poprawne tłumaczenie (bo wit to między innymi cięty język), ale eliksir między innimi pozwala jaśniej myśleć ("think more clearly") oraz znosi działanie zaklęcia Confundus (czyli oszałamiającego). Jest to bardziej kanon gier niż książek, ale jednak w większości fików, również w tym, zachowane jest to znaczenie. (Bo, na słodkiego Merlina, komu chciałoby się siedzieć i warzyć eliksir, tylko po to, by lepiej opowiadać żarty? Poza tym nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby _Snape_ go uczył...)
> 
> ** 50 stóp = 15,24m.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Jeśli Ci się spodobało — zostaw [kudos ♥]!
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Swoją opinią, ciasteczkami dla wzmocnienia tłumaczki oraz talonami na cierpliwość dla bet możesz podzielić się w sekcji [comments]. (Wytykanie błędów mile widziane).
> 
> Rozdział 16 pojawi się 24 września 2017 roku... jeśli chcesz dostać powiadomienie w momencie jego publikacji, kliknij [subscribe] :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betowały najwspanialsze: [Panna Mi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Panna_Mi/), [zxully](http://archiveofourown.org/users/zxully/pseuds/zxully) oraz [Acrimonia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Acrimonia).
> 
> Uwaga, rozdział czeka jeszcze na ostatnie poprawki Acrimonii, co oznacza, że w tej wersji mogą znajdować się literówki i błędy
> 
> * * *

Drżącą ręką Harry zaoferował zakrwawiony sztylet Czarnemu Panu.

— Na kolana, Potter — rozkazał Voldemort zimnym, surowym tonem.

Harry natychmiast wykonał polecenie. Musiał przygryźć wargę, by powstrzymać spowodowany przez to jęk bólu, choć nie był on nawet odrobinę porównywalny do tego wywołanego przez eliksir przyśpieszający. Poza tym, gdy Voldemort obserwował, jak chłopak rzeźbił na własnym ciele, ekscytacja Czarnego Pana rosła, a wraz z nią wzbierała się jego magia. Gryfon chętnie czerpał z tej energii, czując, jak wynikająca z niej euforia wypełniała jego umysł i przyćmiewała ból.

Jednak mimo wszystko nagłe osunięcie się na kolana otrzeźwiło go na tyle, by przypomniał sobie, że krwawił — i to bardzo. A świeże, otwarte rany nie były niczym przyjemnym.

Kolejna fala magii Voldemorta niosła ze sobą zapał i podekscytowanie. Zachwycony tym uczuciem Harry chwycił je i otulił się nim jak kocem. Magia Czarnego Pana była znajoma i przyjemna, już nie wspominając o mrocznym oszołomieniu, jakie wywoływała. Zastanowił się, dlaczego Barty i Glizdogon wydawali się zupełnie niewzruszeni. Czyżby oni tego nie odczuwali? Może nie byli w stanie?

Gdy ostrze po raz pierwszy dotknęło jego pleców pomiędzy łopatkami, z ust Harry’ego wymsknął się cichy jęk zaskoczenia. Zdołał jednak zapanować nad swoimi kolejnymi reakcjami. Bolało, ale nie zamierzał upokorzyć się krzykiem.

Cięcia były płytkie, a symbole niezbyt skomplikowane. Z jego wiedzy na temat czarnej magii wynikało, że to wszystko powinno być o wiele bardziej zawiłe i złożone. Względna prostota rytuału była prawdziwym potwierdzeniem magicznego geniuszu Czarnego Pana.

Same kalkulacje i rozplanowanie niezbędne do takiej optymalizacji i wzrostu efektywności rytuału wydawały się nieprawdopodobne. Sam fakt, że Czarny Pan dokonał tego w mniej niż tydzień budził podziw. Harry był nieco zaskoczony trudem zadanym sobie przez Voldemorta, by zminimalizować cierpienie, jakiego miał doznać.

Odrobinę mniej wysiłku oznaczałoby większą ilość bardziej skomplikowanych run, ale ostatecznie rezultat rytuału pozostałby ten sam. Ciało Voldemorta zostałoby wskrzeszone w ten sam sposób, niezależnie od ich działań. Harry miał świadomość, że wszelkie dodatkowe starania zostały podjęte jedynie na jego korzyść.

Oczywiście nie był na tyle głupi, by poruszyć ten temat w obecności innych. Może, jeśli będzie miał możliwość porozmawiania z Czarnym Panem w cztery oczy, to wtedy mu podziękuje.

Harry odetchnął cicho z ulgą, gdy poczuł, że ostatnia runa była kompletna, a ostrze ostatecznie opuściło jego skórę.

Klęczał na podłodze ubrudzonej jego własną krwią. Nie tworzyła wprawdzie kałuży, ale wciąż było jej całkiem sporo.

Zauważył również, że wydawała się być w magiczny sposób przyciągana jakieś pół metra do kryształowej miski stojącej na jednej z wyrytych na podłodze run. Prawdopodobnie dlatego właśnie nie siedział w jej kałuży — za pomocą magii przemieszczała się do misy. Najwyżej po powrocie do szkoły wślizgnie się do Skrzydła Szpitalnego i gwizdnie eliksir uzupełniający krew. Przy odrobinie szczęścia pani Pomfrey miała go trochę w zapasie.

Umysł Harry’ego był zamglony przez kombinację utraty krwi, zawrotów głowy i bólu, a na to wszystko nakładał się jego własny chwyt na unoszącej się w powietrzu magii Czarnego Pana. Jej obecność tłumiła ból, ale również go otępiała. Chwiał się niepewnie, cały czas klęcząc przed kotłem.

Jak przez mgłę słyszał, że ktoś wypowiadał inkantacje i widział Glizdogona, który wrzucał do kotła składniki, w tym miskę z krwią Harry’ego. Następnym, co pamiętał, było nagłe wycofanie się magii Czarnego Pana — jej brak go otrzeźwił. Wyprostował się i uniósł głowę, otwierając szeroko oczy.

Obserwował, jak Glizdogon odciął własną rękę i dodał ją do eliksiru, skamląc cicho, a potem jak Barty wniósł malutkie ciało Czarnego Pana do kręgu, nad kociołek i… _wrzucił go do środka_.

Nagła i intensywna fala magicznej energii niemal powaliła Harry’ego. Utrzymanie się na kolanach wymagało praktycznie całej jego siły i koncentracji.

Kociołek spienił się i zabulgotał agresywnie, a po chwili wystrzeliły z niego wirujące kłęby pary i kolorowego dymu.

Potem sam kociołek zaczął się topić, jakby był zrobiony z czekolady, aż stał się ciemnym, wrzącym płynem, który ostatecznie wsiąkł w podłogę. Z tego miejsca wyrastała przedziwna, blada postać. Wraz ze wzrostem, któremu towarzyszyło szaleńcze drżenie, stawała się coraz bardziej humanoidalna.

Harry wyczuwał magię Voldemorta krążącą wokół nowego ciała, kiedy się ono kształtowało. Powoli zaczynało wyglądać coraz bardziej ludzko. Wypełniało się i formowało, kończyny osiągnęły swoją odpowiednią długość, a kości zakończyły wzrost i wskoczyły na swoje miejsca. Grupy mięśni i ścięgien układały się prawidłowo, a całość pokryła gładka, perfekcyjna skóra.

Jej barwa, początkowo blada i biaława, jak u homunkulusa, wraz z kształtowaniem ciała z chwili na chwilę stawała się coraz bardziej cielista. Twarz urosła do odpowiedniego rozmiaru czaszki człowieka, powoli tracąc żmije przymioty swojej mniejszej wersji. Kości policzkowe wyostrzyły się, a z miejsca, gdzie wcześniej znajdowały się dwa płaskie nozdrza, wyrósł nos. Oczy pozostały zamknięte, a nad nimi bezwłosa skóra ustąpiła miejsca czarnym, kształtnym brwiom. Włosy tego samego odcieniu wyrosły powoli z jego skalpu, podczas gdy reszta ciała kończyła swoje formowanie.

Kiedy cały dym, para i roztopiony kociołek osiadły, tuż przed Harrym stanął bardzo nagi i bardzo imponujący mężczyzna. Chłopakowi odebrało dech w piersiach, gdy chłonął znajdujący się przed nim widok. Szybko jednak odwrócił wzrok.

Barty pośpiesznie przyniósł elegancką czarną szatę ze srebrnym, haftowanym wykończeniem. Mężczyzna — Voldemort — wyciągnął najpierw jedną, a potem drugą rękę, pozwalając Barty’emu wsunąć szatę na swoje ramiona. Czarny Pan dokończył ubieranie się, owijając się luźno materiałem. A następnie zrobił kilka kroków do przodu, strzepując z siebie pozostałości kociołka.

Barty szybko cofnął się o kilka kroków i uklęknął na jedno kolano, pochylając z szacunkiem głowę. Harry zauważył jego szaleńczy uśmiech i z zaskoczeniem uświadomił sobie, że pomimo bólu i zawrotów głowy, jego twarz zdobiła podobna mina.

Powrócił spojrzeniem w stronę Czarnego Pana, którego właśnie pomógł wskrzesić. Nie tego się spodziewał po żmijowatym wyglądzie homunkulusa. Teraz wyglądał… jak mężczyzna. Człowiek. Szczupłe, smukłe ciało, lekko umięśnione, o długich, kształtnych kończynach, smukłej szyi i efektownej twarzy… Harry zorientował się, że wszystkie te cechy widział już na swoim drugim roku, we wspomnieniu szesnastoletniego Toma Riddle’a. Teraz wyglądał po prostu dojrzalej.

Stał przed nim wysoki, potężny i, jeśli Harry miał być ze sobą szczery, _niewiarygodnie atrakcyjny_ mężczyzna. Nie wyglądał na starszego niż trzydzieści lat. Chociaż prawdopodobnie mógłby uchodzić za trochę młodszego, co również zaskoczyło chłopaka.

Jego usta były wąskie, nos długi, delikatny, dystyngowany, ale zaokrąglony na końcu. Oczy pozostały tymi samymi czerwonymi szczelinami, do których Harry się przyzwyczaił. Był zadowolony, że nie zmieniły się w coś bardziej _ludzkiego_ , tak jak reszta ciała.

Włosy mężczyzny były w nieładzie, wyglądały, jakby nie rosły w tym samym tempie i przez to w różnych miejscach miały różną długość. Najdłuższe lekko falowały i sięgały ramion. Harry przypuszczał, że mężczyzna szybko je przystrzyże i się uporządkuje.

Jak sparaliżowany obserwował, jak długie, smukłe palce przeczesały włosy i odgarnęły je za ucho. Mężczyzna wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. _Voldemort_ wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. Harry znowu się uśmiechnął.

Ten mężczyzna był jego nowym Panem. Ten piękny, potężny mężczyzna…

— Glizdogonie, moja różdżka — powiedział, a jego głos zaskoczył Harry’ego. Był głębszy niż się tego spodziewał. Płynny i szepczący jak ciepła, roztopiona czekolada.

Glizdogon wciąż przyciskał do siebie swoją pozbawioną dłoni rękę. Zaskomlał, skulił się i szybko przesunął do przodu, wyciągając różdżkę Voldemorta i mu ją przekazując.

Voldemort posłał mu łagodny uśmiech, po czym odwrócił się i w dwóch krokach znalazł dokładnie przed Harrym. Spojrzał na niego z góry. Chłopak wstrzymał oddech, obserwując mężczyznę. Czuł bijące od niego potężne, obezwładniające fale oszałamiającej magii. Trochę chciałby zamknąć oczy, położyć się na podłodze i zasnąć, otulony magicznymi falami. Ale zebrał się w garść, utrzymując otwarte oczy.

Voldemort opuścił różdżkę, celując nią w niego. Harry nie czuł lęku, po prostu czekał. Jakiegokolwiek zaklęcia użył Czarny Pan, było ono niewerbalne, więc chłopak go nie usłyszał. Poczuł za to magię, skupioną na końcu różdżki, a potem atakującą go w potężnej fali, która wydawała się przebiegać przez całe jego ciało i tańczyć na powierzchni skóry.

Sapnął w wyniku tego intensywnego doznania. Na moment stracił równowagę, ale udało mu się ją odzyskać, nim ostatecznie się przewrócił na bok.

Krótki, przejmujący jęk wyrwał się z jego gardła, ale poza tym nie wydał z siebie żadnego innego dźwięku, gdy zaklęcie robiło, co powinno. Kiedy w końcu go opuściła, nagle zauważył, że zniknęło całe to pieczenie, szczypanie i ból ukryte na granicy jego świadomości. Opuścił wzrok na swój nagi tors, i zobaczył nienaruszoną skórę. Na prawym bicepsie też nie znalazł śladów po runie, którą wcześniej wyrżnął. Był nawet czysty — krew została usunięta zarówno z jego ciała, jak i ze spodni.

— Dziękuję, mój Panie — powiedział cicho Harry, patrząc na niego z uśmiechem. Voldemort uniósł lekko kącik ust i skinął odrobinę głową. Potem przeniósł swoją uwagę na Glizdogona, prosząc go podanie ręki. Chwilę później jego dłoń została zastąpiona chromowaną repliką, która najwyraźniej działała tak dobrze, jak oryginał. Mężczyzna skulił się i ukłonił, pociągając nosem, gdy wylewnie dziękował swojemu mistrzowi.

Barty wydawał się zdegustowany biadoleniem Glizdogona, ale jego twarz od razu wypełniły zachwyt i adoracja, gdy spojrzał na Voldemorta.

— Czy wezwiesz pozostałych, mój Panie? — spytał, pochylając głowę.

— Nie dzisiaj, Barty. W świetle ostatnich wydarzeń zdecydowałem się zmienić niektóre z moich planów oraz dokończyć kilka zadań, nim przyzwę do siebie moich popleczników — powiedział spokojnie Voldemort, wychodząc z rytualnego kręgu i kierując się ku drzwiom, którymi wszedł Harry. — Zwróć Potterowi jego różdżkę, Barty.

— Tak, mój Panie — odpowiedział Barty, szybko sięgając do kieszeni, w której ją wcześniej schował.

— Zabierz swoje rzeczy i chodź ze mną, Potter — polecił Voldemort, nie odwracając się w ich stronę.

Harry zamrugał z zaskoczenia i szybko podniósł się na nogi. Zatoczył się jednak trochę i poczuł przypływ nudności. Potrząsnął głową, próbując się ogarnąć, ale mimo że został uleczony, wciąż stracił całkiem dużo krwi.

— Ach, tak. Glizdogonie, wydaje mi się, że kazałem ci przygotować eliksir uzupełniający krew? — zapytał Voldemort, zabierając ze stolika plik pergaminów.

Glizdogon pisnął i wygrzebał z kieszeni fiolkę, po czym skierował się do Harry’ego, który wciąż chwiał się na miękkich nogach. Za chłopakiem stał teraz Barty, oferując mu różdżkę. Gryfon chwycił oba przedmioty. Różdżkę schował do tylnej kieszeni spodni, a buteleczkę odkorkował i wypił jej zawartość jednym duszkiem. Oddał pusty pojemnik, starając się za bardzo na niego nie gapić.

Kiwnął głową Barty’emu, oferując mu szeroki uśmiech, który ten odwzajemnił. Z mężczyzną uchodzącym przez cały rok za jego nauczyciela łączyło go teraz dziwne poczucie koleżeństwa. Intensywna podejrzliwość, jaka zawsze wypełniała oczy Barty’ego, a raczej _Moody’ego_ , wydawała się powoli zanikać, a jej w miejsce pojawiał się szacunek.

— Dziękuję — powiedział Harry szybko do Barty’ego, po czym odwrócił się i podbiegł do miejsca, w którym zostawił złożone ubrania. Voldemort zebrał już swoje rzeczy i niecierpliwie czekał przy drzwiach. Gdy tylko chłopak podniósł swoje zwinięte ciuchy, Czarny Pan odwrócił się i wyszedł z sali.

Widząc, że nie miał czasu na założenie ubrań, Harry wcisnął je pod pachę, po czym popędził za Voldemortem. Błyskawicznie go dogonił, ale musiał ruszyć szybkim krokiem, żeby nadążyć za pewnymi, długimi krokami mężczyzny.

Harry podążał za nim w ciszy, gdy Voldemort przeszedł korytarzami z powrotem do holu wejściowego, schodami na drugie piętro, a potem prosto do gabinetu, który doskonale pamiętał ze swoich wizji.

Po wejściu do pokoju, Voldemort podszedł do dużego, drewnianego biurka i wyciągnął różdżkę. Przywołał nią ozdobnie rzeźbione, drewniane krzesło z piękną, skórzaną tapicerką, które dotychczas wciśnięte było w róg pod ścianą. Ustawił je bezpośrednio przy biurku i uśmiechnął się, patrząc z triumfem na mebel. Harry sądził, że napawał się tym, że teraz będzie mógł skorzystać z fotela, zamiast tego małego, lewitującego siedzenia sprzed wskrzeszenia.

— Siadaj — powiedział Voldemort lekceważąco, gdy kolejnym machnięciem różdżki przywoływał krzesło z kąta sali. Teraz stało naprzeciwko biurka, dokładnie na wprost siedzącego Czarnego Pana.

Harry szybko podszedł do zaoferowanego krzesła i usiadł na nim, kładąc zawiniątko z ubrań na kolanach. Zanim cokolwiek powiedział, rozwinął szatę, znajdując kieszeń, do której schował zmniejszony kufer. Wyjął go.

— Przyniosłem więcej książek — oznajmił i zerknął na mężczyznę akurat, by zobaczyć błysk zainteresowania w jego oczach. Uśmiechnął się i schylił, kładąc przed sobą kufer na podłodze. Sięgnął do tylnej kieszeni i wyciągnął swoją różdżkę. Stuknął nią w kufer, a ten natychmiast się powiększył.

Harry spojrzał wtedy do góry, cicho prosząc o pozwolenie. Voldemort uśmiechnął się i kiwnął głową, machając lekko palcami w geście zezwolenia.

Chwilę później Harry wysyczał hasło, otworzył trzecią skrytkę i zaczął wyciągać z niej książki. W tym czasie Voldemort gładził długimi palcami zdobienia na drewnianych podłokietnikach i pokrywający je miękki materiał. Kolejny wyraz triumfu ozdobił jego twarz.

Harry uniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się.

— Nawet nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić, jaką ulgą musi być posiadanie z powrotem normalnego ciała.

Voldemort zmrużył lekko oczy i uniósł jedną brew. Harry zwątpił; może powinien był jednak trzymać gębę na kłódkę. W końcu mężczyzna miał pełne prawo obwiniać _go_ za utratę swojego starego ciała.

Po części chciał za to przeprosić, ale sobie na to nie pozwolił . To byłoby niczym przyznanie się do winy, a Harry wciąż był przekonany, że cokolwiek spowodowało ostatni upadek Czarnego Pana, nie było szansy, by to _on_ w wieku piętnastu miesięcy się do tego przyczynił. Co najwyżej jego mama, ale jeśli o niego chodziło, nie potrafił znaleźć dostatecznie logicznego wytłumaczenia, jak _on_ mógłby tego dokonać.

Chyba że urodził się z jakąś niewytłumaczalną odpornością na klątwę zabijającą. Co byłoby niebywale przydatne. Ale Harry nie miał zamiaru testować tej teorii tylko po to, by ją _obalić_ … i skończyć martwym.

— Przyniosłeś mi całkiem sporo książek — zadumał się Voldemort, obserwując, jak Harry wyjmował kolejne tomy.

— Miałem zajęcie. — Harry uśmiechnął się. — W zasadzie stałem się całkiem niezły w kopiowaniu książek. Na początku szło mi bardzo opornie, ale myślę, że teraz mam to w małym palcu. Idzie mi naprawdę szybko. Spośród książek z gabinetu Slytherina próbowałem skopiować te, które wydawały się móc przetrwać zaklęcie. Te delikatniejsze i bardziej kruche wymagałyby więcej wysiłku i obawiam się, że mógłbym je przy okazji zniszczyć.

— Mogę ci pokazać modyfikację tego zaklęcia. Używałem go, żeby odnowić książki, nad którymi pracowałem.

— Naprawdę? — Oczy Harry’ego się zaświeciły. — Byłoby świetnie. Widziałem stos, który wyglądał, jakby ktoś nad nim pracował. Przypuszczałem, że to twoja robota sprzed pięćdziesięciu lat, ale nie wiedziałem, w jaki sposób to zrobiłeś. Próbowałem znaleźć odpowiednie zaklęcia, ale książki wyglądały na zbyt delikatne i nie chciałem tego spieprzyć.

— To proste zaklęcie, na pewno sobie poradzisz. Przypuszczam, że chcesz się też nauczyć, jak powstrzymać kogoś przed użyciem na tobie _affinitatem reveleo_?

Harry zamrugał zdezorientowany, zanim jego umysł przeanalizował nazwę zaklęcia. Wtedy stało się raczej oczywiste, do czego służyło.

— Zaklęcie, które zdradziłoby, że moja magia jest mroczna? — zapytał Harry, a Voldemort pokiwał głową. — Tak, to zdecydowanie coś, czego powinienem się nauczyć.

— Tak, prawdopodobnie. Przeciwzaklęcie ma dwa poziomy zaawansowania. Pierwszy po prostu unieszkodliwia zaklęcie, ale nie daje w ogóle żadnej odpowiedzi. Jednak ćwicząc, możesz nauczyć się zmuszać je do zwracania takiej informacji, jaką chcesz. To bardziej skomplikowane, ale raczej niezbędne. Brak odpowiedzi na zaklęcie wzbudziłoby u rzucającego podejrzenia. — Harry pokiwał głową. — Możemy zająć się tym i kilkoma innymi rzeczami przy okazji twojej następnej wizyty. Tymczasem mam dla ciebie zadanie.

Harry wyprostował się, a jego oczy zabłysły.

— Tak? — zapytał zarówno podekscytowany, jak i zaniepokojony.

— Wszystkie książki, jakie dotychczas mi przyniosłeś, straciłem na szóstym roku. Wówczas Dumbledore zdołał porozmawiać z duchem pewnej osoby i zaczął podejrzewać, że to, co planowałem, było powiązane z łazienką dziewcząt na drugim piętrze. Od tamtego momentu miałem niewiele okazji, by tam zejść. A pod koniec każdego roku szkolnego Dumbledore wymyślał jakże subtelny powód, by przeszukać moje rzeczy — kontynuował Voldemort z drwiącą miną. — W konsekwencji musiałem znaleźć inne miejsce, by je schować. Nawet pod koniec siódmego roku byłem bacznie obserwowany, co zmusiło mnie do pozostawienia za sobą wielu rzeczy. Chciałbym, byś je dla mnie odzyskał.

— Dobrze — odpowiedział gorliwie Harry.

— Większość z nich to faktycznie _rzeczy_. Ale część stanowią książki. Nie wolno ci ich dla siebie skopiować.

Voldemort widział zapewne, jak cień rozczarowania przemyka przez twarz Harry’ego, ale chłopak szybko skinął głową.

— W porządku. Gdzie znajdę te rzeczy?

— Z siódmego piętra możesz dostać się do magicznego pokoju, który pojawia się tylko, jeżeli został odpowiednio przyzwany. Znajduje się tam gobelin przedstawiający czarodzieja, który próbuje nauczyć baletu grupę trolli w spódniczkach. — Voldemort przewrócił oczami i zmarszczył twarz, zdegustowany, zanim kontynuował: — Przejdź wzdłuż ściany na wprost gobelinu trzy razy, powtarzając w myślach: „ _potrzebne mi jest miejsce, w którym wszystko jest ukryte_ ”. Po trzecim razie pojawią się drzwi.

— To genialne! — Oczy Harry’ego się rozszerzyły, a na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. — Jak odkryłeś takie miejsce?

— Muszę przyznać, że był to łut szczęścia. Wiedza o pokoju wydaje się stracona. Udało mi się znaleźć tylko jeden wspominający o nim dokument. Pomieszczenie to uznano za _legendarne_ , a przez to również za nieistniejące. — Uśmiechnął się drwiąco i prychnął. — Nazwano go Pokojem Życzeń. W każdym razie, kiedy wejdziesz do środka, będzie wyglądał jak jedna wielka kupa śmieci. Jest dosyć rozległy i wydawałoby się, że łatwo się w nim zgubić. Moje rzeczy znajdują się w zamkniętym pudełku z nałożonym czarem powiększającym. Moja magiczna sygnatura najpewniej wciąż się na nim znajduje, więc jeśli ją usuniesz, najpewniej wykryją to szkolne bariery. Będziesz musiał przełożyć przedmioty do swojego kufra. Hasło jest w wężomowie, wystarczy zwykłe _otwórz się_. By namierzyć pojemnik, zaraz po wejściu skieruj się w lewo i idź aż do końca wzdłuż ściany. Szukaj dużego, zniszczonego, marmurowego posągu. Pudełko jest ciemnozielone, może będziesz musiał za nim trochę pogrzebać.

Harry pokiwał głową.

— Zwykłe „ _Accio pudełko Toma Riddle’a_ ” ma może szansę zadziałać, czy naprawdę będę musiał przeszukać cały ten bajzel?

Voldemort zesztywniał, a wypełniająca pomieszczenie magia zamarła, chłodniejąc. Harry natychmiast zrozumiał, że zrobił coś nie tak.

— Skąd znasz… _to imię_? — wysyczał mężczyzna, patrząc na niego spod zmrużonych powiek. Harry przełknął gulę w gardle. — Czy ten _staruch_ rozpowiada ludziom _to imię_? — ostatnie dwa słowa Voldemort niemal wypluł.

Przez chwilę Harry zamarł z otwartymi ustami, po czym wziął głęboki oddech, próbując zebrać się na odwagę.

— W zasadzie… to tak jakby znam je od _ciebie_.

Voldemort wyprostował się i zmierzył Harry’ego spojrzeniem.

— Odkryłeś je, gdy zdarzyło ci się być w mojej głowie? Szczerze w to wątpię, bo od dawna nawet _w myślach_ nie wypowiedziałam tego imienia.

— Um, nie. Nie do końca. Na swoim drugim roku tak jakby rozmawiałem z, um… szesnastoletnim tobą. Dwukrotnie. W szkole znalazł się stary magiczny artefakt, opętał dziewczynę, a ona otworzyła Komnatę Tajemnic i wypuściła bazyliszka. To tego roku odkryłem komnatę i…

— JAK?!

— Hm?

— W jaki sposób dziennik znalazł się w szkole?! — wrzasnął Voldemort, a potężna, wściekła magia okrążyła ich niczym huragan. Aczkolwiek ewidentnie było to niewidoczne dla wszystkich poza Harrym, który wydawał się być do niej w niewytłumaczalny sposób nastrojonym. Zadrżał, ale był to dobry rodzaj dreszczy, gdy ta potężna mroczna złość przeszyła jego ciało. Odetchnął głęboko, zbierając się w garść.

— Um… Malfoy. Przez Lucjusza Malfoya. Próbował zniszczyć Artura Weasleya i powstrzymać forsowaną przez niego ustawę. Jakieś prawo chroniące _mugoli_ , które zyskiwało poparcie Wizengamotu. Lucjusz domyślił się, że jeśli w Hogwarcie wydarzy się coś strasznego i będzie to powiązane z nazwiskiem Weasleyów, zatrzyma to ustawę. Dlatego włożył dziennik do kociołka Ginny Weasley, gdy w wakacje kupowała książki w Esach i Floresach. Zaczęła w nim pisać i została opętana. W pewnym momencie przestraszyła się i zaczęła podejrzewać, że to ona stała za petryfikacją uczniów, więc wrzuciła go do ubikacji. Znalazłem go…

Wściekłość Voldemorta nieco opadła. Oparł się na krześle, posyłając Harry’emu zaciekawione spojrzenie.

— Ach tak? I co było dalej?

— Napisałem w nim. Tylko raz. Ty… albo… twoja młodsza wersja? W każdym razie odpisał mi. Powiedział, że nazywa się Tom Riddle, ale wtedy nie miałem pojęcia, że to _ty_. Wciągnął mnie do dziennika niczym myślodsiewnia. We wspomnieniu obejrzałem, jak znalazłeś Hagrida z jego akromantulą i oskarżyłeś o przypadkowe wypuszczenie potwora na uczniów. Oczywiście tylko po to, by naprowadzić mnie na błędny trop. W każdym razie schowałem go do kufra, ale potem Ginny podsłuchała, jak rozmawiam o nim z moimi, um… _przyjaciółmi_. Spanikowała, uświadamiając sobie, że go mam i możesz zdradzić mi jej sekret. Lub że najwyraźniej była mną zauroczona i ciągle o tym pisała. Um… krótko mówiąc, włamała się do mojego dormitorium, przetrząsnęła moje rzeczy i wykradła go z powrotem. Pod koniec roku szkolnego była już wystarczająco opętana przez twój cień, by mógł zwabić ją do komnaty, spróbować wyssać całą jej magię i odzyskać cielesną formę.

— I co się stało potem? — spytał Voldemort, a jego twarz stężała. Harry odetchnął, a potem westchnął.

— Ugh… nic dobrego. To znaczy… _miałem dwanaście lat_! — wykrzyknął nagle obronnym tonem. — Ciągle stanowiłem chodzącą definicję Gryfona. Wiesz… kompleks bohatera i te sprawy. Ginny była siostrą mojego najlepszego kumpla. Wykombinowałem, gdzie znajduje się wejście do Komnaty i że jako wężousty byłem tak naprawdę jedyną osobą, która mogła ją uratować. Więc to zrobiłem. Nie zorientowałem się, że stał za tym _Tom Riddle_ ani że Tom Riddle to _ty_ do momentu, gdy zszedłem na dół i zobaczyłem, jak ta jego niecielesna wersja po prostu _stała_ nad ciałem nieprzytomnej Ginny. Chwilę się przekomarzaliśmy i pokazał mi, jak jego, um, twoje pełne imię to naprawdę anagram _I am Lord Voldemort_. A potem musiałem zabić bazyliszka, uratować Ginny i uciec.

— Naprawdę zabiłeś bazyliszka _w wieku dwunastu lat_! Jak?! — wysyczał Voldemort. Było w nim teraz o wiele więcej zaciekawienia i zdumienia niż jeszcze chwilę temu złości.

— Mieczem. Tak w zasadzie... bazyliszek ugryzł mnie w ramię, kiedy trzymałem w ręce miecz. Ostrze przeszyło przez podniebienie jego mózg. Ale jeden z jego kłów wbił się w moje ciało i złamał.

— Bazyliszek cię ugryzł?

— Taa... Cień szesnastoletniego ciebie był już wtedy prawie materialny i praktycznie stał tam, wyśmiewając się ze mnie, gdy powoli umierałem. Pomyślałem, że wezmę go ze sobą. Wyciągnąłem kieł z mojego ramienia i przebiłem nim dziennik.

Oczy i usta Voldemorta zwęziły się w gniewie.

— Jad bazyliszka. Co za ironia…

— Co?

— Mało co jest w stanie zniszczyć taki artefakt.

Harry zwiesił głowę.

— Ja… przepraszam. Jestem pewien, że to było dla ciebie ważne. To znaczy… Nie przepraszam za to, że przeżyłem. Ale z perspektywy czasu, gdybym był w stanie wyjść z tego żywy, nie niszcząc artefaktu, zrobiłbym to. Wtedy byłem dość zdesperowany. Szkole groziło zamknięcie, gdyby ataki nie ustały. Gdyby Hogwart zamknięto… musiałbym wrócić do tych _mugoli_ na stałe… więc… byłem zdesperowany. Przepraszam.

Przez dłuższą chwilę panowała martwa cisza. Lodowata złość magii Voldemorta unosiła się w powietrzu niczym mordercza mgła. Nagle jednak zaczęła się rozrzedzać, a Czarny Pan _westchnął_. Harry uniósł wzrok i zamrugał, zaskoczony.

— Nie złoszczę się na ciebie. Byłeś młodym, naiwnym dzieckiem i nie miałeś pojęcia, co robisz. Jednakże _Lucjusz_ doskonale wiedział, jak ważny był to dla mnie przedmiot. Zdecydowane odczuje, jak poważny popełnił błąd — wysyczał ze wściekłością Voldemort. Jego czerwone oczy błyszczały w złości. — Więc… Jak to się stało, że nie jesteś martwy? — zapytał po chwili beznamiętnym głosem.

— Hm?

— Bazyliszek. Ugryzł cię. Dlaczego nie jesteś martwy.

— Ach! To! — Voldemort przewrócił oczami, gestem nakazując Harry’emu kontynuację. — Tak… cóż. Feniks Dumbledore’a. Przyfrunął do mnie, zapłakał na moją ranę i ją uleczył.

— Ptak Dumbledore’a? To ciekawe…

— Dlaczego?

— Dlaczego nagle pojawił się w komnacie? Skąd wiedział, że tam będziesz? I w ogóle, jak właściwie się tam dostał?

— Kiedy schodziłem do komnaty, nie zamknąłem za sobą drzwi. Szczerze mówiąc, nawet o tym nie pomyślałem. Potem Dumbledore powiedział, że musiałem wykazać się niezwykłą lojalnością wobec niego, by przyzwać do siebie Fawkesa — wymamrotał Harry. Czuł się jak totalny idiota. Jak mógł kiedykolwiek być lojalny wobec tak manipulacyjnego, starego cepa?

— Wątpię. O wiele bardziej prawdopodobne jest, że ten stary głupiec posłał za tobą ptaka. Od dawna przypuszczałem, że Dumbledore wiedział nie tylko, gdzie znajduje się wejście do komnaty, ale też, że potworem Slytherina jest bazyliszek. Oczywiście nie miał dowodów, a nie mógł zejść na dół bez wężoustego, który otworzyłby mu przejście.

Harry wyprostował się, czując jak od nowa wypełnia go złość.

— Więc mówisz, że wiedział, że tam jestem. Pozwolił mi tam zejść i _walczyć z pięćdziesięciostopowym bazyliszkiem_ , a jedynym wsparciem, jakie mi zaoferował, było jego śmierdzące ptaszysko? Nie zamknąłem przejścia, więc jeśli naprawdę wiedział, że jestem na dole, sam mógł za mną pójść…

— Powiódł cię do mnie na twoim pierwszym roku, czyż nie? Pozwolił, byś wziął udział w tym idiotycznym turnieju, doskonale wiedząc, że to najpewniej intryga, by cię zabić. Szczerze mówiąc, często zastanawiam się, czy może to on _nie próbuje cię zabić_ , ale to nie miałoby żadnego sensu…

Harry zacisnął zęby i pięści, czując jak gotuje się w nim wściekłość.

— Musimy się dowiedzieć, co mówi ta cholerna przepowiednia — wywarczał.

Voldemort spojrzał na Harry’ego najpierw z zaskoczeniem, a potem z zaciekawieniem.

— Wiesz o przepowiedni?

— Tylko, że _istnieje_ , ale nie wiem, o czym mówi. Mój, um, _towarzysz_ powiedział, że nawet ty nie znasz całości.

— Powiedział ci o przepowiedni? — zapytał Voldemort, krzywiąc się nieco z nieznanych Harry’emu przyczyn.

— Dopiero kiedy go o to zapytałem. Pamiętałem, że _myślałeś_ o niej w czasie kilku moich wizji. Zapytałem, czy wie, o czym jest, ale on odpowiedział, że zachowywał jedynie część twojej wiedzy, często pozbawioną konkretów. Wiedział _o_ przepowiedni, ale nie znał jej treści. Wiedział też, że nawet ty nie znasz całości.

Przez dłuższy czas Voldemort wyglądał na zamyślonego i zirytowanego.

— Nigdy nie powiesz nikomu o istnieniu przepowiedni — powiedział w końcu szybko.

— Oczywiście — odparł natychmiast Harry. — Chociaż to nie tak, że mógłbym komukolwiek cokolwiek powiedzieć, skoro nie znam nawet jej treści — burknął sfrustrowany pod nosem, przesuwając dłonią po rozczochranych włosach. — Posłuchaj — zaczął po dłuższej chwili. — Jeśli nie chcesz zdradzić mi, co mówi , nie jestem przecież w stanie cię do tego zmusić. Ale muszę zapytać, chociaż raz. Czy mógłbyś coś mi o niej powiedzieć? Bo wiesz… To tak naprawdę powód, dla którego moje życie to jeden wielki bajzel. Jakaś przepowiednia, wygłoszona przez jakiegoś anonimowego jasnowidza praktycznie nasłała na mnie najpotężniejszego Czarnego Pana tej połowy tysiąclecia, a potem sprawiła, że stary, popierdolony, manipulacyjny cep zmienił moje życie w piekło na Ziemi. _Naprawdę_ bardzo chciałbym wiedzieć, co, do cholery, sprowadziło to na moją głowę.

Voldemort zmierzył Harry’ego zimnym, oceniającym spojrzeniem. Minęła długa, niekomfortowa chwila, aż w końcu kącik jego ust uniósł się w minimalnym wyrazie uciechy.

— W porządku, Potter. Przepowiednia nie została wygłoszona przez _jakiegoś_ jasnowidza, a przez nikogo innego jak tę patetyczną imitację nauczyciela wróżbiarstwa, obejmującą obecnie stanowisko w twojej szkole.

— Trelawney! — wykrzyknął Harry, niemal krztusząc się z szoku. — Ta stara lunatyczka! Przecież to totalna oszustka! Chyba sobie żartujesz, że to _ona_ jest odpowiedzialna za moje popierdolone życie!

W tym momencie Voldemort _zarechotał_ i, wyglądając na zadowolonego, oparł lewy łokieć na podłokietniku, a głowę na swoich wywiniętych palcach.

— Tak, _o nią_ chodzi. Ale najwyraźniej to jedna z jej nadzwyczaj rzadkich _prawdziwych_ przepowiedni.

— Jesteś _pewien_? Bo wiesz, ta kobieta przepowiada mój niechybny koniec na wszystkich zajęciach. Jak w zegarku, co tydzień ma nowy, pomysłowy sposób na moją okropną i brutalną śmierć. A co jeśli to wszystko kpina? Jeśli tak naprawdę nie było żadnej przepowiedni?

— Widziałem wspomnienie mojego szpiega, który był świadkiem jej wygłoszenia. Jestem pewien jego autentyczności, Potter. Nie szukałbym jej i nie poświęcał swojej uwagi, gdybym nie był całkowicie pewny, że jest prawdziwa.

Harry wypuścił z siebie powietrze, przetwarzając druzgocącą informację, że to ta _cholerna Trelawney_ wygłosiła przepowiednię. I wtedy coś mu się przypomniało.

— Jej druga prawdziwa przepowiednia… — szepnął Harry, a Voldemort spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem.

— Słucham?

— Dumbledore powiedział mi raz… — Harry zawahał się, spoglądając w oczy Czarnego Pana. — Pod koniec mojego trzeciego roku, niedługo przed tym, jak dowiedziałem się o Glizdogonie i moim ojcu chrzestnym, byłem na zajęciach z wróżbiarstwa. Tuż po lekcji Trelawney wpadła w jakiś _trans_. Powiedziała: „sługa rozerwie łańcuchy i wyruszy w drogę, by połączyć się ze swoim panem. Czarny Pan powstanie z jego pomocą, jeszcze bardziej potężny i straszny niż przedtem”. Nie wiedziałem, co o tym myśleć. Ale potem, tej samej nocy, przykrywka Glizdogona została ujawniona i uciekł. Powiedziałem Dumbledore’owi o jej słowach, a on odparł, że to prawdopodobnie jej druga _prawdziwa_ przepowiednia. Cholera jasna! Dlaczego nie zapytałem, o czym była pierwsza? Miałem doskonałą okazję… — przerwał i się skrzywił. — Nie żeby mi powiedział, oczywiście.

Voldemort prychnął.

— Oczywiście, że nie. Ten stary głupiec pilnuje swoich sekretów z pełną zawziętością — zamilkł na chwilę, przyglądając się chłopakowi z uśmieszkiem. — A więc, chcesz usłyszeć, co wiem o niej _ja_?

Harry poderwał głowę, a jego oczy wypełniła nadzieja i podekscytowanie.

— Tak! Proszę, mój panie.

Uśmiech Voldemorta się poszerzył.

— W porządku. Odbywała się właśnie rozmowa kwalifikacyjna na stanowisko nauczyciela wróżbiarstwa. Śmierciożerca, który podsłuchał przepowiednię, był tam przez większość spotkania. Mniej więcej w połowie Trelawney wpadła w _trans_ i powiedziała: „Oto nadchodzi ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana… Zrodzony z tych, którzy trzykrotnie mu się oparli, a narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca…” W tym momencie mojemu szpiegowi przeszkodził dozorca Hogsmeade, więc nie usłyszał nic więcej.

— Czy mógłbyś powtórzyć? — poprosił bardzo skupiony Harry, nie patrząc mu w oczy.

— „Oto nadchodzi ten, który ma moc pokonania Czarnego Pana… Zrodzony z tych, którzy trzykrotnie mu się oparli, a narodzi się, gdy siódmy miesiąc dobiegnie końca…” — powtórzył Voldemort beznamiętnym głosem, wyraźnie znudzony.

Harry pokiwał powoli głową, w końcu ją unosząc i nawiązując kontakt wzrokowy.

— Czyli na razie wiemy tylko, że nie muszę być tym, który cię „pokona”, tylko teoretycznie mam taką moc… co tak naprawdę nie ma sensu. W rzeczywistości to bardziej jakbym miał moc powstrzymania innych przed „pokonaniem” cię… A może już unieważniłeś przepowiednię, kiedy mnie zaatakowałeś? Może w dalekiej przyszłości wyrósłbym na kogoś wystarczająco potężnego, by cię „pokonać”, ale przez twoją ingerencję w moje dzieciństwo i część twojej duszy we mnie, przepowiednia straciła znaczenie. A może przepowiednie nie działają w ten sposób… Naprawdę nie rozumiem tego cholernego jasnowidzenia. _Nienawidzę_ wróżbiarstwa — burknął Harry marudnie. — W tej przepowiedni _musi_ być coś bardziej znaczącego. Na pewno wiedzielibyśmy więcej, gdybyśmy znali całość. Na razie to wszystko nie ma sensu… czy naprawdę byłem jedynym dzieckiem urodzonym z końcem lipca, którego rodzice, er… trzykrotnie ci się sprzeciwili?

— Było jeszcze jedno.

Harry wyprostował się, zaciekawiony.

— Naprawdę?

— Tak. Longbottomowie sprzeciwili mi się trzykrotnie, a ich syn urodził się z końcem lipca. _On_ trzydziestego, _ty_ trzydziestego pierwszego.

— Neville! — wykrztusił Harry. — Jasna cholera! — sapnął i roześmiał się. — Łał… no trudno mi to sobie wyobrazić. Jakoś nie widzę Neville’a pokonującego _kogokolwiek_ , a co dopiero ciebie. — Pokręcił głową, chichocząc.

— Tak… — przeciągnął samogłoskę Voldemort. Harry westchnął, znów głęboko się zamyślając.

— Czyli jedynymi ludźmi, którzy wiedzą o przepowiedni, jesteśmy my dwaj, Dumbledore, twój szpieg i Trelawney, ale jedynymi znającymi jej całość są Dumbledore i Trelawney?

— Nie jest raczej zbyt prawdopodobne, by Trelawney ją _znała_. Wedle mojej wiedzy jest kompletnie nieświadoma swoich proroczych wizji.

— Ach, no tak. Tak samo miała po przepowiedni o Glizdogonie… kiedy wyszła z transu, nie miała pojęcia, że powiedziała coś dziwnego. — Harry zamilkł na chwilę, ale po chwili kontynuował: — Jak myślisz, czy wiedza o niej mogłaby się znajdować w jej _podświadomości_ , nawet jeśli nie jest jej świadoma?

Voldemort uniósł brwi i pochylił się do przodu.

— To możliwe.

— A myślisz, że Trelawney zna oklumencję? Jest straszną idiotką, nie sądzę, by miała ku niej skłonności…

— Sugerujesz, by ktoś użył na niej legilimencji? Mam tylko kilku zdolnych do tego zwolenników, a żaden z nich nie jest obecnie świadom mojego powrotu. Żaden też nie ma odpowiedniej pozycji, by to zrobić. Teoretycznie jest jeden, jednakże na ten moment nie jestem pewien jego wierności i nie mam zamiaru na razie się ujawniać.

— Ja mógłbym to zrobić — powiedział z zapałem Harry. — To znaczy, mógłbym użyć legilimencji na Trelawney. Mam z nią lekcje co tydzień, a przez to mnóstwo okazji. Zawsze się na mnie skupia i _często_ patrzy wprost na mnie, próbując dodać grozy swojemu proroctwu.

— Ty? _Ty_ znasz legilimencję? — zapytał rozbawiony Voldemort z niedowierzaniem.

— Yhm. To znaczy, kiedy zacząłem jej w jesień używać, nie miałem pojęcia, że tak się właśnie nazywa. Po prostu tak jakby _jej użyłem_.

— Tak jakby po prostu _użyłeś_ jednej z najbardziej zaawansowanych i skomplikowanych form magii umysłu? — powtórzył po nim z niedowierzaniem Voldemort. Harry zamrugał.

— Um, tak? To jedna z tych rzeczy, które po prostu _potrafiłem_ , gdy się któregoś ranka obudziłem. Tak samo jak pewnego razu obudziłem się i po prostu _wiedziałem_ , że pewne gatunki smoków rozumieją wężomowę. Miałem problem, stresowałem się, szukając rozwiązania i… chyba spędziłem noc narzekając o tym mojemu towarzyszowi i… uch. Po zastanowieniu myślę, że to prawdopodobnie on dał mi tę umiejętność jako rozwiązanie.

— _Dał_ ci tę wiedzę? — powtórzy Voldemort z niedowierzaniem. — Część mojej duszy po prostu _dała_ ci umiejętność używania legilimencji?

— To była bardziej solidna podstawa i rozumienie w sensie teoretycznym. Ciągle potrzebowałem kilku prób, by załapać co i jak robić.

— Czy _dał_ ci w taki sposób jakieś inne fragmenty wiedzy? — zapytał Voldemort, wciąż niedowierzając. Harry wykrzywił twarz, zastanawiając się nad tym. Czy rzeczywiście tak było? Nie miał pewności…

— Myślę, że podrzucił mi do głowy pomysł powrotu do Komnaty, gdy myślałem nad znalezieniem prywatnego miejsca, gdzie nikt by mi nie przeszkadzał. Pewnego dnia po prostu obudziłem się, wiedząc, że to miejsce perfekcyjnie nada się do tego, żebym przetrwał tam działanie eliksiru przyspieszającego. Jestem całkiem pewien, że to również on „zainspirował” mnie do dalszej eksploracji Komnaty i sprawdzenia, czy było w niej coś poza pomieszczeniem z ciałem bazyliszka. Ale równocześnie nie sądzę, by powiedział mi, _gdzie_ znajdowało się wejście do gabinetu Slytherina. Znalazłem je sam.

— To nie do końca to samo, co otrzymanie zdolności używania wyjątkowo skomplikowanej magii — zauważył Voldemort. Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie, ale to jedyna sytuacja, którą sobie przypominam, kiedy po prostu _wiedziałem_ coś, czego nie powinienem. Chociaż zastanawiam się, czy to, jak łatwo mi poszło z legilimencją, nie jest przypadkiem kolejną częścią mocy, którą zyskałem poprzez więź z tobą. Wiesz, tak jak potrafię używać wężomowy, chociaż żaden z Potterów nie potrafił.

— To możliwe… jak dobry w tym jesteś?

— W wężomowie?

— Nie, imbecylu. W legilimencji.

— Ach, no tak. Cóż… myślę, że całkiem dobry. Użyłem jej na kilku studentach i trochę na profesor McGonagall.

— Użyłeś legilimencji na McGonagall? — zapytał Voldemort, zarazem rozbawiony, jak i zaskoczony.

— Yhm, chciałem to przetestować. Przeskanowałem tylko powierzchowne myśli, bo nie wiedziałem, czy będzie w stanie mnie wykryć. Kiedy używałem legilimencji na Wiktorze Krumie, ten wydawał się wyczuwać, że coś jest nie tak, ale nie do końca wiedział co.

— Krumie? Reprezentancie Durmstrangu?

— Dokładnie.

— Hm… to nie jest aż tak zaskakujące, że w przeciwieństwie do innych coś zauważył. W Durmstrangu nie stronią od nauki czarnej magii, więc prawdopodobnie w czasie swojej edukacji miał do czynienia z magią umysłu. — Voldemort wydawał się przez chwilę coś rozważać; kilka sekund później jednak znów skupił się nad Harrym. — Wątpię, by, kto jak kto, ale akurat _Trelawney_ była zdolna opanować oklumencję, nawet gdyby spróbowała. Jednakże, pomimo braku oporu z jej strony, może nie być to takie proste. Sporo czasu może ci zająć znalezienie tak głęboko ukrytej informacji.

Harry pokiwał głową, zadumany.

— Cóż… poszukam okazji, by dyskretnie pogrzebać w jej umyśle. Zobaczę, czy do czegoś dojdę. Jeśli będę miał taką możliwość, trochę się po nim rozejrzę, a jeśli nie… coś wymyślę. Przynajmniej jestem w jej klasie, więc nikt nie zakwestionuje, po co ją odwiedzam.

— Dobrze, Potter, zrób to. Zanim pójdziesz, mam dla ciebie jeszcze jedną rzecz — powiedział Voldemort, otwierając szufladę. Harry wyprostował się, czekając i zastanawiając, o co mogło chodzić.

Chwilę później Voldemort wyciągnął coś w zaciśniętej pięści. Wstał, a Harry instynktownie zrobił to samo. Przez to jego zwinięta w kulkę koszula z szatą spadły, przypominając mu, że wciąż się nie ubrał. Nagle zrobiło mu się głupio i poczuł się strasznie obnażony.

Jego zawstydzenie zostało jednak zepchnięte na dalszy plan, gdy Voldemort przed nim stanął. Wyciągnął do niego dłoń i pokazał mu skórzaną bransoletę z luźnymi skórzanymi sznurkami służącymi do jej związywania.

Harry zamrugał, nieco zdezorientowany.

— Nie możesz zostać oznaczony. Przynajmniej nie teraz. Istnieje zbyt duże ryzyko wykrycia, a utrzymanie w tajemnicy twojej lojalności jest dla mnie bardzo ważne — zaczął Voldemort, odpowiadając na zdezorientowany wyraz twarzy Harry’ego. Wyciągnął różdżkę i stuknął nią w bransoletę, mówiąc „morsmorde”. Mała wersja mrocznego znaku, czyli czaszki z wężem w ustach, pojawiła się na niej, jakby zawsze tam była. — Noś ją. Rozgrzeje się za każdym razem, gdy będę wzywać swoich śmierciożerców. Może też posłużyć do wezwania ciebie. Jest również świstoklikiem, który przeniesie cię bezpośrednio do mojego holu wejściowego.

Podekscytowany Harry sięgnął po bransoletę.

— Genialne — szepnął z szacunkiem. — Jak aktywuję świstoklik?

— Wężomową — odparł lekceważąco Voldemort. — Po prostu syknij _§morsmordre§,_ trzymając ją w dłoniach. Powiedzenie tego słowa po angielsku sprawi, że znak się pojawi lub zniknie. Oczywiście w szkole powinieneś go ukrywać.

Harry pokiwał głową na znak, że zrozumiał. Dziwnie było słyszeć, jak ktoś inny z taką łatwością wplata w wypowiedź wężomowę. Teraz dotarło do niego, że _słyszał_ różnicę. Nawet jeśli była ona niewielka. Ciągle _brzmiała_ dla niego jak zwykły angielski, ale miała też w sobie coś dodatkowego… brzmiącego jak syk.

Szybko umieścił bransoletę na lewej ręce. Kiedy chciał związać skórzane sznurki, te same zawiązały się na tyle mocno, by nie spaść i na tyle luźno, by go nie uciskać. . Uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na Voldemorta.

— Dziękuję, mój Panie.

Kąciki ust Voldemorta uniosły się w górę. W jego oczach widać było aprobatę i zadowolenie

— Możesz się ubrać — powiedział zbywająco, a Harry się zarumienił. Szybko założył koszulę. — Masz natychmiast poinformować mnie, jeśli znów będziesz miał jedną z tych swoich _wizji_. Chcę wiedzieć, czy potrafię rozpoznać, kiedy znajdujesz się w moim umyśle.

— Tak, oczywiście — powiedział Harry, kończąc zapinać guziki i wciągając na siebie szatę.

— Możesz udać się teraz do biblioteki. Chcę porozmawiać z Bartym, a ty potrzebujesz jego świstoklika, żeby wrócić do zamku. Poślę go po ciebie, gdy skończymy.

Harry pokiwał głową i schylił się, by stuknięciem różdżki znów zmniejszyć kufer. Schował go do kieszeni i szybko się ukłonił.

— Dobrze. Poczekam tak długo, jak będziesz sobie tego życzył. Um… mam jeszcze jedno pytanie.

— Tak? — przeciągnął samogłoski Voldemort, unosząc brew.

— Um… kiedy mogę do ciebie przychodzić, a kiedy nie? Ja… nie chciałbym cię zezłościć, jeśli pojawię się nieproszony i w czymś ci przeszkodzę…

— Możesz przychodzić, kiedy tylko będzie to dla ciebie dogodne. Nie zezłościsz mnie, o ile nie będziesz mi przeszkadzał. Jeśli będę zajęty, czekaj w bibliotece lub w holu wejściowym. Dołączę do ciebie, gdy będzie to możliwe.

— W porządku. Dziękuję, mój panie. Jeśli jutro dam radę, pójdę do Pokoju Życzeń i zlokalizuję pudełko. A jeśli wieczorem uda mi się wymknąć jeszcze raz, to wtedy je przyniosę.

— Dobrze. Możesz odejść.

Harry skłonił się szybko i wyszedł z pokoju. Zamykając drzwi, zauważył wchodzącego po schodach Barty’ego. Skinęli sobie głowami, mijając się.

Wszedł do dziwnie znajomego i komfortowego pomieszczenia, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu. Usiadł w jednym z pikowanych foteli, powiększył swój kufer, wyciągnął książkę, którą wcześniej zaczął czytać i powrócił do lektury. Jakieś dwadzieścia minut później drzwi biblioteki się otworzyły, a głowa _Moody’ego_ wsunęła do środka. Zaskoczony Harry aż podskoczył, widząc pełną blizn twarz aurora zamiast Barty’ego, ale szybko się ogarnął i spakował swoje rzeczy.

We dwóch przeszli prędko do holu wejściowego, a potem użyli świstoklika Barty’ego, by przenieść się z powrotem do sekretnego korytarza.

Kwadrans później Harry wślizgnął się przez dziurę pod portretem do pokoju wspólnego Gryffindoru. Był kompletnie wykończony i chciał jak najszybciej znaleźć się w łóżku. Pomimo wypicia eliksiru uzupełniającego krew, wciąż czuł się otumaniony i słaby. Porządny sen dobrze mu zrobi.

Poza tym wciąż był nieco przytłoczony tym, co zaszło w nocy. Ale nie negatywnie. Po prostu czuł, jakby wydarzyło się _tak wiele_ , a jednak stał teraz w wieży Gryffindoru, jakby nigdy nic, a dla wszystkich innych nic się nie zmieniło. Dziwnie jutro będzie udawać, że świat jest taki sam, jaki był wczoraj.

Inni jeszcze nie wiedzieli, ale tej nocy świat się zmienił.

A Harry w tym pomógł.

 

———

 

Następnego dnia Harry przespał śniadanie. Obudził się dopiero pół godziny przed obiadem. Po posiłku pracował z Hermioną nad tłumaczeniem książki w pokoju wspólnym, podczas gdy Ron grał w szachy z jakimś trzeciorocznym. Po kilkukrotnym pokonaniu go, dołączył do nich, a dziewczyna zarządziła odrabianie lekcji.

Wcześniej, choć rozpraszały go myśli o wczorajszej nocy, Harry zdołał utrzymać swoją koncentrację w ryzach, wciągnięty w tłumaczenie skomplikowanego tekstu. Teraz, mając przed sobą esej z transmutacji, nie potrafił się skupić.

Jego umysł ciągle wędrował do zadań, z którymi będzie musiał niedługo się uporać. Najpierw musiał odnaleźć ukryty pokój, potem odzyskać rzeczy Czarnego Pana, a następnie użyć na Trelawney legilimencji i sprawdzić, czy zdoła odzyskać z jej umysłu treść przepowiedni. Wróżbiarstwo miał w poniedziałki, więc przynajmniej nie będzie musiał czekać na to cały tydzień.

Zakręciło mu się w głowie na wspomnienie tego, co wydarzyło się poprzedniej nocy. Skupiał się na swoich zadaniach, żeby powstrzymać swój umysł przed kompletnym zafiksowaniem się. Był niesamowicie zadowolony z faktu, że wczoraj wszystko poszło tak łatwo i naprawdę _zadziałało_.

Wkrótce wszystko się zmieni, ale na razie jedynie w tle. Nikt nie będzie wiedział. Dziwnie było stanowić część tak _ogromnej_ tajemnicy. Tak druzgocącej, wspaniałej, _wielkiej_ rzeczy. I nikt inny o niej nie wiedział…

— Harry?

— Hm? — Rozkojarzony spojrzał na Hermionę z zaskoczeniem.

— Wszystko w porządku? Wydajesz się rozproszony.

— Och, tak… w porządku. Tylko trochę mnie nosi. Niedługo będę musiał skoczyć do biblioteki, mam parę książek do oddania.

— Mogę pójść z tobą — zaproponowała od razu z nadzieją w oczach.

— Poradzę sobie, Hermiono. Później pewnie pospaceruję po zamku — odparł, próbując posłać jej niewinny, przepraszający uśmiech.

Oczy Hermiony zwęziły się na chwilę, po czym dziewczyna posmutniała.

— Jasne, Harry. — Westchnęła ciężko. — W porządku.

Półtorej godziny później Harry stał na siódmym piętrze, tyłem do gobelinu z trollami w baletowych paczkach. Posłał pustej ścianie pełne zwątpienia spojrzenie. W końcu wzruszył ramionami i zamknął oczy. Zaczął powtarzać w myślach „ _potrzebne mi jest miejsce, w którym wszystko jest ukryte_ ”, chodząc w tę i z powrotem.

Po trzecim razie otworzył oczy, akurat w momencie, w którym znikąd pojawiły się ogromne drzwi.

Wytrzeszczył oczy, a na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Szybko wszedł do środka. Pokój był olbrzymi i rzeczywiście wyglądał jak cmentarzysko zbędnych przedmiotów. Sufit znajdował się niesamowicie wysoko, a samo pomieszczenie wydawało nie mieć końca. Z tego miejsca Harry nie widział nawet tylnej ściany.

Pokój wypełniały góry połamanych i zniszczonych mebli, tysiące książek — w tym wiele zakazanych — ukruszone butelki zaschniętych eliksirów, kilka zardzewiałych mieczy, a nawet zakrwawiona siekiera.

Harry powoli ruszył w głąb, chłonąc wszystko zaciekawionym spojrzeniem. Poświęcił więcej uwagi niektórym książkom. Będzie musiał wrócić tutaj potem jeszcze raz ze swoim kufrem i przewertować skarby skryte w pomieszczeniu. Na razie jednak gonił go czas, więc musiał skoncentrować się na swoim zadaniu.

Wrócił do ściany i przeszedł wzdłuż niej aż do rogu pomieszczenia. Poszukał dużego, zniszczonego posągu. Spróbował przyzwać pudełko zaklęciem _Accio_ , ale to nie podziałało. Zamiast tego spędził paręnaście minut na przekopywaniu się przez kupę śmieci, zanim odkrył pasujące do opisu Voldemorta zielone pudełko.

Otworzyło się bez problemu po wypowiedzeniu przez niego hasła w wężomowie, więc miał pewność, że to o nie chodziło

Przygotował sobie nieco miejsca do pracy, powiększył swój kufer i zaczął przekładać do niego rzeczy z pudełka. Musiał użyć pierwszej skrytki, jako że miała na sobie zaklęcie powiększające, konieczne do pomieszczenia różnych dziwnych i nieznanych mu magicznych przedmiotów. Wiele z nich nie zmieściłoby się do części z książkami, więc była to jego jedyna opcja.

W środku niepozornego pudełka znajdowało się _sporo_ rzeczy i przełożenie wszystkiego zajęło mu dłuższą chwilę.

W końcu z powrotem zmniejszył kufer, schował go do kieszeni i wyszedł.

 

———

 

Pomimo swoich najlepszych chęci i starań, Harry nie zdołał tego wieczoru udać się do Voldemorta. Ron i Hermiona cały czas deptali mu po piętach, a kiedy zapadła noc, był wykończony.

Niedziela minęła mu podobnie do soboty, cały czas był roztargniony. Skończył wszystkie zaległe prace domowe, a potem spędził kolejną godzinę na tłumaczeniu książki z Hermioną. Tuż po dwudziestej drugiej wymówił się zmęczeniem i udał do dormitorium. Tam przetransmutował poduszkę w kukłę, schował się pod peleryną niewidką i, upewniwszy się uprzednio, że ma kufer w kieszeni, wyleciał przez okno na Błyskawicy.

Trzymał się nisko, by nikt nie dostrzegł go pod płaszczem. Tym razem jednak, zamiast udać się do szkoły i użyć jednego z tuneli, po prostu poleciał w stronę Hogsmeade, aż poczuł, że minął bariery.

To będzie jego pierwsza wizyta w posiadłości Voldemorta bez towarzystwa _Moody’ego_. Był zarówno podekscytowany, jak i ostrożny. Żałował, że nie miał możliwości zapytać Czarnego Pana, czy może go odwiedzić. Ale Voldemort powiedział wyraźnie, że może się zjawiać, kiedy tylko będzie miał taką ochotę. I Harry mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że to prawda.

Wylądował, pomniejszył miotłę i schował ją do kieszeni. Podciągnął szatę i odsłonił skórzaną bransoletę. Odkrył, że miała na sobie czar wodoodporności, gdy rano nie chciał ściągnąć jej pod prysznicem. Nie zamierzał stracić jej z oczu nawet na minutę. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że zwyczajnie _nie chciał_ jej ściągać.

 _Lubił_ ją mieć. Nosić ją. Była fizycznym przypomnieniem tego, co się wydarzyło. Fizycznym symbolem jego więzi z Czarnym Panem.

Stuknął w nią różdżką, szepcząc „morsmorde”, dzięki czemu pojawił się znak, a przez jego ciało przebiegł dreszcz. Niemal zachichotał na myśl o tym, jak bardzo był szalony, że tak go to ekscytowało. Ten znak symbolizował wszystko, przeciwko czemu walczyli jego rodzice i ich sojusznicy, czego pokonaniu poświęcili swoje życia. Ale _dla niego_ nic to nie znaczyło. Nie miał obowiązku poświęcać życia temu samemu, co ludzie, których nawet nie znał. To jego życie i planował podążyć własną drogą.

A to była jego droga. Wybrał ją, poświęcił się jej, cieszyła go i był zadowolony, że jak na razie odnosił na niej powodzenie.

Westchnął i użył _Finite_ , by usunąć znak. Następnie wymówił hasło po raz drugi w wężomowie, co aktywowało świstoklik. Ciche pyknięcie, pociągnięcie za pępek i wylądował chwiejnie w holu wejściowym posiadłości.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało — zostaw [kudos ♥]!
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Swoją opinią, ciasteczkami dla wzmocnienia tłumaczki oraz talonami na cierpliwość dla bet możesz podzielić się w sekcji [comments]. (Wytykanie błędów mile widziane).
> 
> Rozdział 16 pojawi się 24 września 2017 roku... jeśli chcesz dostać powiadomienie w momencie jego publikacji, kliknij [subscribe] :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skleroza i chroniczny brak czasu to tylko niektóre z moich problemów. W każdym razie o tym rozdziale, chociaż był przetłumaczony już dawno temu, przypomniałam sobie dopiero po otrzymaniu komentarza tydzień temu. A potem przypomniałam betom. Jak widać wyrobiłyśmy się z Olą na dzisiaj i... i prawie znowu zapomniałam, ale przyszło mi powiadomienie o kudosie. Ufff.  
> Jak widzicie - komentarze naprawdę wpływają na tempo publikowania rozdziałów, haha :)  
> Przepraszam Was bardzo. Równocześnie informuję, że rozdział 17 będzie gdzieś pod koniec listopada. Może się nawet okazać, że na początku grudnia. (Ale może też być na początku listopada. Kto wie, _na pewno nie ja_. Wszystko zależy od tego, jak bardzo skomplikuje mi się jeszcze życie.  
>  Życzcie mi powodzenia, skarby, karmcie kudosami i przypominajcie mi co jakiś czas komentarzem na temat fika ;)
> 
> Betowała moja najcudowniejsza i najwspanialsza [zxully](http://archiveofourown.org/users/zxully/pseuds/zxully).

Harry wsunął głowę przez drzwi, zerkając do środka gabinetu. Voldemort zajmował swoje krzesło, ale nie jak zwykle za biurkiem. Zamiast tego siedział obok niego, pogrążony w pracy nad dużym kawałkiem pergaminu. Pochylał się nad nim, skrobiąc po nim piórem. Wyglądał na skupionego.

— Och… wybacz. Przepraszam — powiedział cicho. Czarny Pan minimalnie zwrócił głowę w jego stronę, by widzieć go kątem oka.

— Tak, Potter?

— Przyniosłem rzeczy z Pokoju Życzeń.

— Połóż je pod ścianą obok drzwi — odpowiedział Voldemort, nie unosząc wzroku znad pergaminu.

Harry pokiwał głową i wszedł do pokoju. Wtedy dopiero udało mu się dojrzeć, nad czym pracował Voldemort i z tego, co udało mu się dostrzec, wnioskował, że była to mapa topograficzna posiadłości i przyległych do niej terenów. Szybko skupił się na swoim zadaniu. Kucnął, wyciągnął kufer z kieszeni i go powiększył. Zaczął wyciągać z niego rzeczy i układać je w stosik.

Wyjęcie wszystkich dziwnych przedmiotów, drobiazgów i książek zajęło mu około dziesięć minut. Westchnął, zamknął kufer, pomniejszył go i schował z powrotem do kieszeni. Podniósł się z podłogi.

— To już wszystkie. Wrócę do Hogwartu, nie chcę ci przeszkadzać.

— Poczekaj. — Głos Voldemorta przeciął ciszę, a Harry zamarł. — Niedługo skończę, a jest jeszcze kilka rzeczy dotyczących ciebie, którymi chcę się dzisiaj zająć.

Harry zamrugał.

— W porządku. Gdzie mam poczekać?

Voldemort gestem jednej dłoni nakazał Harry’emu, by ten podszedł, co chłopak uczynił.

— Usiądź. Pracuję nad nowymi zabezpieczeniami dworu i będę mógł przerwać za około dwadzieścia minut. Ty w międzyczasie będziesz w tym czasie czytać to. — Wyciągnął książkę z szuflady.

Harry szybko odebrał zaoferowaną książkę, a potem rozejrzał się, szukając miejsca, w którym mógłby usiąść. Teraz w pokoju nie znajdowało się żadne inne krzesło. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, gdzie podziało się to, które zajmował ostatnio, ale nie chciał przeszkadzać Voldemortowi, który znów skupił się na pracy. Uznał, że podłoga będzie najlepszym miejscem i jakkolwiek nie miał problemu z tym pomysłem, pozostał mu problem, _gdzie_ powinien usiąść.Przyjrzał się przestrzeni między biurkiem a drzwiami, ale jego ciało ciągnęło go bliżej Voldemorta. Bliżej magii mężczyzny, bliżej jej niewidzialnych fal. Jego oczy przymknęły się nieco, gdy zatracił się w uczuciu mocy i zorientował się, że usiadł płynnie blisko krzesła Czarnego Pana. Uchylił powieki i zerknął na niego, szukając dezaprobaty wobec jego wyboru. Nie znalazł jej — Lord pracował.

Usiadł po turecku i pochylił się nad książką. Dotyczyła tworzenia fałszywych aur i sygnatur magicznych. _Oszukiwanie Szóstych Zmysłów i innych zaklęć wykrywających_ autorstwa Barata Facena.

Chciał otworzyć książkę, ale zauważył zakładkę mniej więcej w połowie. Zaznaczony rozdział dotyczył przeciwdziałaniu zaklęciu _affinitatem revelo_ , więc było raczej oczywiste, że od tego właśnie miał zacząć.

Minęło całkiem sporo czasu, zanim ucichło skrobanie pióra i szeleszczenie pergaminu. Potem Voldemort westchnął cicho i poruszył się na krześle. Harry nie miał pojęcia kiedy, ale w pewnym momencie zmienił swoją pozycję. Już nie siedział trzydzieści centymetrów dalej, pochylając się nad książką. Teraz opierał się plecami bezpośrednio o krzesło, uginając jedną nogę, a drugą trzymając wyprostowaną.

Pomimo, że siedział na podłodze, było mu bardzo dobrze tu w gabinecie, kiedy on czytał w ciszy, a Voldemort pracował. Poczuł rozczarowanie na myśl o tym, że niedługo będzie musiał sobie pójść. Potem, gdy się nad tym na spokojnie zastanowi, zrozumie, jak bardzo było to absurdalne. Ale teraz, kiedy siedział w obecności Czarnego Pana, czuł się spokojnie i komfortowo i nie chciał tego przerywać. Do tego ciche mieszanie ich magii nadawało powietrzu cudownego smaku. Przynajmniej wedle Harry’ego. Wciąż nie był pewien czy inni ludzie wyczuwali podobne rzeczy i musiał przyznać, że go to intrygowało.

Voldemort odchylił się do tyłu, zatapiając odrobinkę w krześle. Harry zastanawiał się, jak długo pracował nad zabezpieczeniami i co będą one robiły. Zapytałby, ale nie był pewien, czy było to na miejscu.

Voldemort oparł przedramię o podłokietnik, pozwalając swojej dłoni zsunąć się z jego krawędzi. Jego palce zawisnęły luźno i musnęły czubek głowy Harry’ego. Ten zaskoczony wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze w reakcji na intensywne wrażenie, które rozlało się w nim na skutek tego krótkotrwałego, bezpośredniego kontaktu fizycznego.

Ręka Czarnego Pana znieruchomiała natychmiast po dotknięciu Harry’ego, ale ten nie wiedział, czy to przez jego reakcję, czy może mężczyzna również coś poczuł.

Zdezorientowany Harry nie mógł pozbierać myśli. Nie potrafił ubrać w słowa tego, co poczuł. Wszystko wydarzyło się zbyt szybko i trwało zbyt krótko. Wiedział jedynie, że było to zdecydowanie _dobre_ i chciałby doświadczyć tego ponownie. Zamknął oczy i oczyścił umysł. Czego on pragnął, nie miało znaczenia. Poproszenie Czarnego Lorda Voldemort mężczyzny o to, żeby go dotknął, nie wchodziło w grę. Mało tego — zakrawało o skrajny idiotyzm.

W końcu Voldemort poruszył się ponownie, a Harry szybko zmienił swoją pozycję tak, by już nie opierać się o krzesło. Zrobił to w odpowiednim momencie, bo mężczyzna odsunął mebel i wstał. Chłopak podniósł się szybko, zaznaczając zakładką miejsce, w którym skończył czytać i zamknął książkę.

— Zostawisz książkę tutaj. Możesz wracać i kontynuować czytanie tutaj, ale nie zabierzesz jej ze sobą — powiedział Voldemort, wygładzając dłońmi  pergaminy na biurku.

— Och… — wyrwało się zaskoczonemu Harry’emu. Po chwili Voldermort najwyraźniej skończył układać papiery, więc odwrócił się w stronę chłopaka. Coś przemknęło przez jego czerwone oczy, ale zniknęło, nim zdążył się temu przyjrzeć.

— Chodź za mną — powiedział mężczyzna, szybko wychodząc z pokoju, przez co Harry musiał się pospieszyć, by za nim nadążyć.

Poszedł za nim wzdłuż korytarza, gdzie tym razem Voldemort poprowadził go w górę schodów. Żadna z wizji Harry’ego nie dotyczyła trzeciego piętra, dlatego nie miał pojęcia, co się tam znajdowało. U szczytu skręcili w lewo i przeszli przez pierwsze drzwi po prawej.

Kiedy weszli do środka, światła od razu się zapaliły. Harry doszedł do wniosku, że to schowek na różne przedmioty. Podejrzewał, że wiele z rzeczy przyniesionych przez niego z Pokoju Życzeń właśnie tutaj się znajdzie. Pospiesznie rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, ale nic nie wyglądało tu znajomo.

Voldemort podszedł bezpośrednio do sięgającego sufitu regału i wyciągnął średniej wielkości pudełko z otwieranym wieczkiem. Postawił je na pustym stole na środku pokoju. Spojrzał wymownie na Harry’ego, a ten niezwłocznie do niego podszedł.

Gdy to zrobił, Voldemort otworzył pudełko, a Harry zobaczył wypełniające je… _różdżki_. Zamrugał zdezorientowany.

— Potrzebujesz drugiej różdżki — zaczął Voldemort. — Wszystkie różdżki Ollivandera zakupione z myślą o dzieciach mają na sobie ministerialne zaklęcie śledzące. Unieszkodliwia się ono automatycznie w siedemnaste urodziny właściciela, tak samo jak to na jego ciele. Druga różdżka nie będzie go na sobie miała. Ponadto będziesz bezwzględnie musiał używać tylko niej do czarnej magii. Jeśli kiedykolwiek zostaniesz oskarżony o jakieś wykroczenie lub przestępstwo, najpierw sprawdzą twoją różdżkę. Znasz zaklęcie _priori incantum_?

Harry pokręcił głową.

— Ujawnia ono ostatnie rzucone różdżką zaklęcie. Poprzez powtarzanie go można ujawnić nawet do pięćdziesięciu ostatnich zaklęć. Istnieje też zaklęcie _deletrius_ , które usuwa dowody z różdżki, ale nie zawsze będziesz miał czas i okazję na jego zastosowanie, jeśli znajdziesz się w trudnej sytuacji. Nie wspominając o tym, jak podejrzana jest taka czysta historia. Jeśli użyjesz czarnej magii niedawno, to zaklęcie ujawni się poprzez _priori incantum_. Jeśli pierwszej różdżki będziesz używał tylko do prac domowych i szkoły, a drugiej na treningi czarnomagiczne, nic ci nie grozi.

Harry kiwał głową, zgadzając się ze słowami Voldemorta. Nigdy nie wpadłby na to, że coś takiego mogłoby się wydarzyć, chociaż powinien. Teraz sobie przypominał, że Crouch Sr. rzucił _priori incantum_ na jego różdżkę w czasie mistrzostw świata w Qudditcha. Pokazało, że jego różdżki użyto do stworzenia mrocznego znaku. Teraz, kiedy w pełni rozumiał, co się z tym wiązało, _zdecydowanie_ zgadzał się z potrzebą posiadania przez niego drugiej różdżki.

— Posiadałem magazyn, który służył mi jako przechowalnia i który na szczęście nie został odkryty w czasie mojej _nieobecności_. W trakcie wojny starałem się zebrać tak wiele różdżek, jak to tylko było możliwe, właśnie na wypadek takiej sytuacji. Przejrzyj je i znajdź taką, która będzie akceptowalna — powiedział Voldemort, wskazując dłonią pudełko i odsuwając się o krok.

Harry natychmiast podszedł i podniósł pierwszą różdżkę. Kompletnie nie leżała mu w dłoni, dlatego nawet nią nie poruszył, tylko od razu odłożył na stół. Sprawdzał różdżkę za różdżką — jedne wydawały się zimne, inne po prostu _drętwe_. Niektóre były letnie i trochę go łaskotały, dlatego odłożył je na bok, jako „mające potencjał”, do późniejszego przejrzenia.

Westchnął zirytowany, gdy po przejrzeniu niemal wszystkich różdżek wciąż nie znalazł odpowiedniej albo chociaż _prawie_ odpowiedniej. Voldemort zachichotał, czerpiąc radość z jego niecierpliwości, a Harry spojrzał na niego i odpowiedział uśmieszkiem.

— Spędziłem u Ollivandera wieki, zanim wyciągnął moją różdżkę z ostrokrzewu i rdzeniem z pióra feniksa — powiedział Harry, kontynuując sprawnie sprawdzanie różdżek i ich odrzucanie. Voldemort burknął i zapatrzył się w przestrzeń. Chłopak przestał na moment i spoważniał. — Ciągle masz swoją pierwszą różdżkę od Ollivandera czy ją straciłeś?

— Ciągle ją mam.

— Pióro feniksa? Cis, jak sądzę?

Voldemort zwęził oczy i uniósł jedną brew pytająco.

— Ollivander mi powiedział, bo najwyraźniej twoja i moja różdżka są jedynymi, do których stworzenia użyto piór z ogona Fawkesa. Powiedział, że nasze różdżki mają _bliźniacze rdzenie_ czy coś w ten deseń. Powiedział, że to „ciekawe” w ten swój irytujący sposób i że moja różdżka jest przeznaczona do wielkich rzeczy.

Voldemort prychnął z rozbawieniem.

— Faktycznie, to w jego stylu, niemal słyszę, jak to mówi. Ale to o bliźniaczych rdzeniach naszych różdżek _jest_ dosyć ciekawe. Mogę zobaczyć twoją?

Harry prędko wyciągnął swoją różdżkę z ostrokrzewu i mu ją podał, a Voldemort wyciągnął swoją cisową. Trzymał je obok siebie, dłoń obok dłoni. Potem przełożył tę z ostrokrzewu do swojej dominującej ręki i spróbował ją wyczuć.

— Hm. Ta różdżka również _mogłaby_ działać dla mnie. Są całkiem podobne. Chociaż ostrokrzew nie przewodzi tak dobrze mojej magii. Ale zdecydowanie mogę powiedzieć, że rdzenie są niemal identyczne.

Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, Harry przyjrzał się różdżce Voldemorta zaciekawiony. Podejrzewał jednak, że poproszenie o potrzymanie różdżki Czarnego Pana nie byłoby dobrym pomysłem, więc trzymał język za zębami.

Voldemort zdawał się wiedzieć, co chodziło mu po głowie i posłał mu rozbawiony uśmieszek. Oddał Harry’emu jego różdżkę, a ten schował ją szybko do kieszeni i wrócił do poszukiwań.

Na dnie pudełka znajdowało się już tylko sześć różdżek, kiedy Harry w końcu poczuł, jak opuszki jego palców musnęły coś _właściwego_. Zatrzymał się i cofnął rękę na różdżkę, którą przed chwilą trącił. Chwycił ją, wyciągnął i przytrzymał w zdecydowanym uścisku. Jego magia przepływała przez nią swobodnie, bez problemu. Różdżka wydawała się wibrować w tej samej częstotliwości, co jego własna moc. Ta synchronizacja powodowała, że pasowała mu  perfekcyjnie. Ze zdziwieniem uświadomił sobie, że, nawet lepiej niż ta z ostrokrzewu.

— Znalazłeś pasującą? — Zaciekawiony głos Voldemorta przedostał się przez osłupienie Harry’ego, a ten szybko pokiwał głową.

— Um… tak. Tę. Zdecydowanie tę.

— Zobaczmy — powiedział Voldemort, wyciągając dłoń. Kiedy Harry podał mu tę różdżkę, Czarny Pan stuknął w nią swoją, a ponad pojawił się świecący tekst widoczny tylko dla rzucającego zaklęcie. — Hm. Interesujące. — Uśmiechnął się  rozbawiony Voldemort.

— Co takiego? — zapytał nagle bardzo zaciekawiony Harry.

— Drewno jest z cyprysu, a rdzeń to włókno smoczego serca. Najwyraźniej chińskiego ogniomiota. Czy to nie z tym gatunkiem walczyłeś w czasie pierwszego zadania?

Harry zamrugał.

— Och. Tak… hm. Cóż, to interesujące, tak myślę. Nie słyszałem nigdy o różdżce zrobionej z cyprysu.

— Nie sądzę, by Ollivander często stosował takie drewno. Po typie drewna i rdzenia zgaduję, że to zagraniczna różdżka. — Voldemort przytrzymał swoją i cyprysową różdżkę obok siebie. — Taka sama długość. Co oznacza trzynaście i pół cala. — Oddał ją Harry’emu. — Jak dobrze jest dopasowana?

— Perfekcyjnie — odpowiedział Harry, patrząc na różdżkę w swojej dłoni. — Szczerze mówiąc, to lepiej niż ta z ostrokrzewu. A do tej pory myślałem, że tamta jest idealna.

— Według mnie w ciągu ostatniego roku twój rdzeń magiczny zmienił się i rozrósł. Nic dziwnego, że twoja różdżka mniej do ciebie teraz pasuje. Niektóre rodzaje różdżek przewodzą czarną magię lepiej od innych. Wyobrażam sobie, że kiedy Ollivander otrzymał dwa pióra od udomowionego kurczaka Dumbledore’a, to do stworzenia z nich różdżek specjalnie użył zupełnie kontrastujących ze sobą rodzajów drewna — jedną z „jasnym” i drugą z „ciemnym”. Cis jest częściej utożsamiany z czarną magią i używanie jej jest łatwiejsze przy jego użyciu. Symbolizuje śmierć i nadzieję na wieczne życie, a ostrokrzew natomiast świętość, poświęcenie, zysk materialny, zemstę fizyczną, piękno i nieśmiertelność.

Harry zamrugał.

— Masz pamięć ejdetyczną?

Voldemort się roześmiał. Dosłownie _roześmiał_. Szybko przestał, ale uśmiechnął się do Harry’ego rozbawiony.

— Prawdę mówiąc, to tak, mam. Chociaż nie naturalnie, a wskutek rytuału, który odprawiłem na swoim czwartym roku w Hogwarcie.

— Naprawdę? — zapytał Harry z oczywistym zainteresowaniem w głosie. — Będę musiał się nim zainteresować… W każdym razie, jaka jest symbolika drzewa cyprysowego?

— Cyprys jest symbolem śmierci. Raz ścięte drzewo nie odrasta z korzeni. Jest kojarzony z greckim bogiem podziemia, Hadesem. Podobnie jak cis jest stosunkowo często uważany jako odpowiedni materiał dla _mrocznej_ różdżki.

— Ach… rozumiem — powiedział Harry, patrząc na swoją nową różdżkę z zainteresowaniem.

Harry zmienił chwyt na różdżce parę razy, testując jak leżała mu w ręce. Była trochę dłuższa od tej pierwszej , choć zastanawiał się, czy te kilka dodatkowych cali nie utrudni mu czarowania. Była dobrze wyważona, a drewno gładkie i wypolerowane. Zorientował się, że chciałby móc korzystać z niej na lekcjach i całkowicie zrezygnować z tej z ostrokrzewu, ale wiedział, że wtedy jej posiadanie straciłoby sens.

Odwrócił się w stronę drzwi i rzucił kilka prostych zaklęć. _Lumos_ , zaklęcie lekkiej bryzy oraz miejscowe zaklęcie rozgrzewające, tylko po to, by ją wyczuć. Odwrócił się z powrotem do Voldemorta, który schował do pudełka różdżki i odłożył je na półkę.

— Dziękuję ci za to… bardzo dziękuję. Naprawdę. Jest fantastyczna. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że znajdę różdżkę, z którą będę czuł się jeszcze bardziej komfortowo niż z tą z ostrokrzewu — powiedział szczerze Harry, patrząc na różdżkę z niekłamaną radością w oczach.

Na te słowa i wyraz prawdziwego uznania oraz wdzięczności w oczach Harry’ego, Voldemort poczuł się niemal niekomfortowo. To nie była reakcja, którą często wywoływał. To nie tak, że kiedykolwiek zrobił coś bezinteresownie. Jeśli zrobił coś dla kogoś innego, to tylko dlatego, że przyniosło to też jakąś korzyść jemu. Gdyby Harry został złapany, pokrzyżowałoby to jego plany, więc przedsięwzięcie środków ostrożności było rozważne.

— Tak, oczywiście. — Machnął na Harry’ego ręką. — Tylko pamiętaj, by ukrywać ją w szkole. Poza tym, to tylko część środków ostrożności, które musimy wprowadzić, zanim pozwolę ci używać poważnej magii we dworze.

Harry wyprostował się, słuchając uważniej.

— Jako nieletni czarodziej masz na sobie ministerialne zaklęcie namierzające. Zabezpieczenia nałożone na dwór zapobiegają wykryciu używanej w nim magii i tylko dzięki temu Namiar jeszcze się na tobie nie uaktywnił. Jednak nie możemy polegać tylko na tym, jeśli masz uprawiać tutaj poważną magię.

W trakcie wypowiedzi Voldemorta Harry coraz wyżej unosił brew.

— Jak działa to zaklęcie namierzające?

— Namiar należy do bardzo prymitywnej magii wykrywająco-lokalizującej. Nie wykrywa czy to konkretnie _ty_ użyłeś magii, tylko że magia została użyta. Jeśli została wykryta, po pierwsze sprawdza czy znajdujesz się w Hogwarcie lub w jego pobliżu. Jeśli tak — wyłącza się. Jeśli _nie_ , sprawdza czy w pobliżu znajduje się dorosły czarodziej. Jeśli tak — wyłącza się, zakładając że to on użył zaklęcia. Jeśli w pobliżu nie ma dorosłych czarodziejów, zakłada, że to ty go użyłeś. W Ministerstwie uruchamia się alarm, a zaklęcie sprawdza czy w twoim najbliższym otoczeniu znajdują się mugole. Jeśli tak, zostaje powiadomiony Amnezjator ministerstwa.

Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się, gdy przyjmował to do wiadomości.

— Czyli… za każdym razem, kiedy używam magii, ministerstwo może dowiedzieć się, gdzie jestem?

— Nie. Zaklęcie nie może poinformować Ministerstwa o twojej konkretnej lokalizacji, tyko czy jesteś Hogwarcie, czy nie. Wykorzystuje do tego zabezpieczenia zamku.

— Och… cóż, to chociaż trochę lepiej…

— Tak… tak czy owak, chcemy się go pozbyć. Jest dosyć prosty rytuał, który je unieszkodliwi. Jutrzejszej nocy tu wrócisz i wtedy go przeprowadzimy.

Harry poczuł delikatne mdłości na myśl o kolejnym rytuale tak szybko. Ostatni nie był dla niego zbyt przyjemny, chociaż mogło być o wiele gorzej. Voldemort najwyraźniej wyczytał  to z jego twarzy, bo uśmiechnął się i zachichotał.

— Nie martw się, Potter. Nie uwzględnia on krwi ani noży. Nie zaboli dłużej niż minutę, a ból będzie niewielki.

— Przeszedłeś przez niego?

— Tak, w wieku piętnastu lat. Absolutnie nie zamierzałem wracać do mojego letniego miejsca zamieszkania bez wolnego dostępu do magii, ale nie chciałem też ryzykować wydalenia ze szkoły.

— Doskonale cię rozumiem — mruknął gorzko Harry, pamiętając jak wiele razy w czasie poprzednich wakacji chciał użyć magii bez lęku, że zostanie złapany. Nagle uświadomił sobie, że dokładnie z tym wiązało się przeprowadzenie rytuału. — Czekaj… czy to znaczy… że to na zawsze? Namiar będzie ze mnie zdjęty, więc nawet latem będę mógł używać magii i nie wywalą mnie ze szkoły?

Zirytowany Voldemort przewrócił oczami.

— _Tak_ , Potter, to właśnie to oznacza. Chociaż podejrzewam, że w bariery wokół tej mugolskiej dziury, do której stary dziad wysyła cię co lato, wbudowano dodatkowe zaklęcia wykrywające.

Harry spochmurniał, a Voldemort widział, jak jego kłykcie robią się białe od mocnego zaciskania pięści.

— Dlaczego do cholery w ogóle powinienem tam wracać? — burknął zezłoszczony chłopak.

— _Nie powinieneś_ musieć tam wracać. I szczerze, _nie musisz_ — powiedział Voldemort, opierając się nonszalancko o stół. Harry nie mógł powstrzymać myśli, że mężczyzna wyglądał iście po królewsku i bardzo ponętnie, kiedy opierał się o stół jedną ręką w tak pewnej i zrelaksowanej pozie. Potrząsnął głową, próbując pozbyć się tych myśli.

— Co z tego, Dumbledore i tak nalega, bym wracał tam co lato. Nie pozwoli mi odejść, dopóki nie stwierdzi, że to w…

— A jakie on ma prawo, do tego, żeby decydować, gdzie spędzasz wakacje? — prychnął zdegustowany Voldemort. — Jest dyrektorem twojej _szkoły_ , nie prawnym opiekunem w wakacje. Oddał to prawo mugolom, gdy podrzucił cię na ich próg. Jego jurysdykcja kończy się, gdy opuszczasz szkołę, to _mugole_ decydują, gdzie spędzisz wakacje, więc jeśli _przekonasz_ ich do zaaprobowania twojej nieobecności, to wystarczy. Odziedziczyłeś przecież fortunę Potterów, prawda? Weź pieniądze, zniknij na kilka miesięcy i przypraw starca o zawał serca.

Voldemort powiedział to tak nonszalancko i lekceważąco, że Harry aż się roześmiał.

— Wiesz co… naprawdę powinienem — powiedział, ciągle chichocząc. — Problem w tym, że znajdzie mnie, gdziekolwiek się udam.

— Wyjedź z kraju. Zrób sobie  wakacje. Bądź w ruchu. Nigdzie nie zatrzymuj się na dłużej niż dzień lub dwa, a nie da rady cię namierzyć — powiedział Voldemort. Machnął ręką, po czym się wyprostował. — Zobaczy w tobie zbuntowanego, zezłoszczonego nastolatka. Oczywiście, zamiast tego możesz zostać tutaj i asystować _mi_. Absolutnie nie miałbym nic przeciwko pomocy ze strony kogoś bardziej kompetentnego od _Glizdogona_. Do tej pory przyzwę do siebie śmierciożerców, ale oni wszyscy mają swoje życia, kariery, wizerunki do utrzymania, więc nie będą mogli zostawać tutaj przez dłuższy czas. Ponadto, gdy dokończę zabezpieczenia, Dumbledore nie będzie miał szans na znalezienie cię w ich granicach.

Harry przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył na mężczyznę z kompletnie zaskoczonym niedowierzaniem. Czy Voldemort właśnie zaprosił go, żeby spędził z nim lato?

— W każdym razie, to twój wybór — kontynuował lekceważąco Voldemort. — Jest już późno, a ja potrzebuję odpoczynku. Tobie z pewnością również się przyda, zwłaszcza, że rano masz zajęcia. Wróć jutro o dziewiątej wieczorem.

Harry wyprostował się, rozumiejąc, że został odprawiony, ale nie był swojej dostępności czasowej na jutrzejszy wieczór.

— Mogę mieć problem z dziewiątą. Chyba, że zajmie to mniej niż pół godziny. Cisza nocna zaczyna się o dziesiątej… łatwiej wymknąć mi się niezauważonym, kiedy moi współlokatorzy śpią.

— To musi być dziewiąta, nie spóźnij się. Powrót nie będzie stanowił problemu, już o to zadbałem — powiedział prosto Voldemort, zbierając się do wyjścia z pokoju.

Harry był nieco niepewny, ale skoro mężczyzna o wszystko zadbał, mógł mu tylko zaufać. Pospieszył za Czarnym Panem, który odprowadził go do holu wejściowego. Tam użył swojego świstoklika w bransolecie, żeby wrócić do szkoły

———

Następny dzień wydawał się po prostu surrealistyczny. Był to poniedziałek. Po prostu zwykły, normalny poniedziałek. Było to uderzające przypomnienie, że reszta świata trwała w zupełnej nieświadomości. Nie wiedzieli, jak wiele się zmieniło. Poniedziałkowy poranek upłynął mu na zielarstwie z Puchonami, a potem na opiece nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Większość obiadu Harry spędził analizując w swoim umyśle różne sposoby podejścia do kwestii Trelawney. Wciąż był kompletnie oniemiały, że to właśnie ona wygłosiła przepowiednię, która praktycznie zawładnęła jego życiem.

Z jednej strony Harry czuł, że powinien dowiedzieć się znacznie więcej o tym całym bzdurnym wróżbiarstwie, skoro stało ono u podstaw jego życia, a on był kompletnym ignorantem w tej dziedzinie. Z drugiej strony, chciał wejść do umysłu Trelawney, znaleźć przepowiednię i nigdy więcej nie postawić stopy w obecności tej kobiety. I być może znaleźć sposób na bezkarne pozbawienie jej głowy.

Hermiona mówiła coś o eseju z numerologii na jej następne zajęcia — te w czasie jego wróżbiarstwa. Zastanowił się przez chwilę.

— Hermiono?

Hermiona przerwała w pół wypowiedzi, której i tak nikt nie słuchał, i zamrugała.

— Tak, Harry?

— Wiesz może, czy jest możliwe wzięcie dodatkowego przedmiotu po trzecim roku?

— Nie… nie sądzę — powiedziała powoli, marszcząc czoło w zamyśleniu. — To znaczy, ktoś nie byłby w stanie dołączyć do mojej klasy numerologii czy starożytnych run, bo przegapił ten i poprzedni rok i nie dałby rady nadrobić materiału.

— Nie, nie dołączyć do _twojej_ klasy… gdybym wziął teraz któryś z tych przedmiotów, chodziłbym na niego z trzecim rokiem. Absolutnie mi to nie przeszkadza.

Hermiona wyglądała na zszokowaną, a potem na podekscytowaną i zaciekawioną.

— Mówisz poważnie, Harry?

— Tak. To znaczy, jeśli zacząłbym w przyszłym roku, miałbym dostatecznie dużo zajęć, żeby móc  podejść z nich do SUMów. Nie zdążyłbym przerobić materiału do owutemów, ale nawet trzy lata tych przedmiotów będą _o wiele_ bardziej użyteczne od tego durnego wróżbiarstwa.

W oczach Hermiony widoczne były duma i ekscytacja, natomiast Ron wyglądał na przerażonego.

— Zwariowałeś, stary? Masz pojęcie, jak trudne są te przedmioty?

Harry przewrócił oczami.

— A czy _ty_ masz pojęcie, jak bardzo są one _wartościowe_? Serio, Ron — to może się wydawać genialne, wziąć lekkie zajęcia, dostać „łatwe W” i móc obijać się w szkole. Ale przez to będziesz musiał pracować ciężej, kiedy już tę szkołę _skończysz_

— Ech, zamieniłeś się w cholerną Hermionę! — stęknął teatralnie Ron. . Hermiona przez chwilę spoglądała na niego spode łba, a potem spojrzała na Harry’ego z ogromną dumą.

— Och, Harry! Jestem taka _szczęśliwa_ , że zacząłeś to sobie uświadamiać! Zdecydowanie sądzę, że powinieneś iść do profesor McGonagall i powiedzieć jej o swoim pomyśle. Który przedmiot chcesz wziąć? Czy może myślisz o obu? Bo to bardzo wymagające przedmioty, dużo wiedzy do przyswojenia…

Harry zwalczył chęć warknięcia na nią. Nieważne, jakie robił postępy i jak dobrze mu szkło na lekcjach, ona zawsze uważała go za gorszego od siebie pod względem intelektu. Poważnie wątpił, by była w stanie rzucić nawet połowę zaklęć, które opanował w Komnacie. Chociaż głównie przez brak właściwej magicznej przynależności oraz słabe nerwy.

— Tak, myślę, że wezmę oba. Jeśli McGonagall będzie zaniepokojona ilością pracy, po prostu zrezygnuję z opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami. To znaczy… Wiem, Hagrid będzie zawiedziony, ale jestem przekonany, że uda mi się go przekonać, że to dla wyższego dobra.

— Zrezygnujesz z opieki! — wykrzyknął przerażony Ron. — Nie możesz tego zrobić! To znaczy… co z Hagridem?! Co ze mną?! Będę sam na obu zajęciach.

— Hagrid przeżyje. I to nie tak, że będziesz _sam_. Na obu zajęciach możesz pracować z Seamusem lub Neville’em — powiedział Harry, ledwo powstrzymując przewrócenie oczami.

— Ale czy to nie będzie _dziwne_? Chodzić na lekcje z bandą trzeciorocznych?

Harry wzruszył ramionami i wziął kolejny kęs dużej kanapki z indykiem. Przełknął i dopiero wtedy odpowiedział.

— Szczerze, to mnie to nie obchodzi. Te zajęcia są zbyt ważne, by je olać.

— Ale _dlaczego_? Żadne z nich nie są wymagane, by zostać aurorem! Więc po co? — zapytał wyraźnie zdezorientowany Ron.

Tym razem Harry _przewrócił_ oczami.

— Nie chcę _być_ cholernym aurorem. Ciągle nie wiem, co chcę robić, ale na pewno nie to.

— Co?! — wykrzyknęli równocześnie Ron i Hermiona.

— Ale Harry… ja… myślałem, że… — zaczął Ron, ale zawiesił głos, zdziwiony i zdezorientowany.

— Kiedy to się stało? Wydawało mi się, że w zeszłym roku postanowiłeś zostać aurorem? — zapytałą Hermiona.

— Szczerze mówiąc, to nie wiedziałem, jakie są moje opcje. Praktycznie wiedziałem tylko, że mój tata był aurorem, aurorzy łapią mrocznych czarodziei, a cały magiczny świat oczekuje ode mnie walki z takimi. Wiedziałem, że tego się po mnie spodziewają, więc najłatwiej było to wybrać. Ale nie interesowałem się dokładnie moimi możliwościami i nie próbowałem znaleźć czegoś, co naprawdę _chciałbym_ robić.

— Więc zorientowałeś się już w różnych opcjach? — zapytała Hermiona. Harry zmarszczył brwi i się zamyślił.

— Cóż, jestem dopiero na czwartym roku, więc to nie tak, że _muszę_ już się na coś zdecydować. Mam mnóstwo czasu na zmianę zdania… Myślę, że wolałbym uniknąć Ministerstwa, ale gdybym _miał_ tam pracować, to interesowałoby mnie tylko zostanie niewymownym.

Ron zbladł, a Hermiona rozchyliła usta w szoku.

— Chcesz być niewymownym?! — szepnął szorstko Ron.

— To jedna z rzeczy, które rozważam. Ale potrzebowałbym owutemu z numerologii, więc po ukończeniu Hogwartu musiałbym zatrudnić prywatnego nauczyciela i podejść do testu w Ministerstwie na własną rękę.

— Dużo nad tym myślałeś, prawda? — powiedziała Hermiona z dumą w oczach. A on jej nie poprawił.

Prawda była taka, że _w ogóle_ o tym nie myślał. To wszystko pochodziło z różnych źródeł, które dopiero teraz złożył w całość. Wcześniej nie przyszło mu do głowy, by spróbować uczęszczać na numerologię lub starożytne runy w Hogwarcie. I chociaż fascynowali go niewymowni, gdy czytał o nich w jednej z książek Toma Riddle’a, to do tej pory nie rozważał tego jako potencjalnej kariery. Teraz, kiedy na to wpadł, wydawało mu się to oczywiste i żałował, że nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej. Mógł sobie tylko wyobrazić, jakie rzeczy mógłby odkryć dla Mrocznego Lorda, gdyby tam pracował. Chociaż idealnie byłoby, gdyby Voldemort przejął kontrolę nad Ministerstwem _zanim_ Harry będzie mógł podjąć tam pracę. W takiej sytuacji cały jego plan byłby zbędny.

— Tak myślę. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Myślę teraz nad większą ilością rzeczy niż kiedyś.

— Cóż, to dobrze! — Hermiona kiwnęła głową i uśmiechnęła się. Ron skrzywił się i przewrócił oczami.

— Chodź, kumplu. Musimy iść na wróżbiarstwo — burknął Ron, chwytając torbę i wstając.

Harry pokiwał głową i również wstał, biorąc swoje rzeczy. Pożegnali się z Hermioną i rozpoczęli długą drogę do wieży Trelawney.

Kiedy tam dotarli, okazało się, że krzesła zostały ułożone w okrąg wokół środka pokoju, gdzie znajdowało się duże, okrągłe palenisko. Trelawney stała nad nim, lewitując i układając kamienie w kształt piramidy, a potem układając wokół nich białe drewno.

Harry przewrócił oczami, nawet nie próbując zrozumieć, co wyprawiała tym razem. Zajął jedno z krzeseł, a obok niego usiadł Ron.

Kilka minut później większość klasy już dotarła, a Trelawney użyła _incendio_ , by  rozpalić ognisko. Kiedy już wszyscy byli obecni, rozpoczęła wykład o wróżeniu z dymu. Najwyraźniej przez pierwszą połowę lekcji mieli próbować zobaczyć… um, _coś_ w dymie z ogniska. Potem poleje ogień wodą. Ta w kontakcie z gorącymi kamieniami wytworzy parę, a oni będą próbowali wyczytać coś _z niej_.

Harry coś ścisnęło w brzuchu i przyszło mu na myśl, czy Trelawney przypadkiem nie zrobiła czegoś takiego, zanim wygłosiła przepowiednię, która zniszczyła pierwszych trzynaście lat jego życia. I czy wtedy nie dodała do ognia jakichś ziół _wątpliwego_ pochodzenia.

— Nie podążajcie wzrokiem za dymem, ale raczej pozwólcie mu utworzyć formy przed waszym duchowym spojrzeniem. W końcu zobaczycie obrazy wydarzeń z dalekiej przeszłości — powiedziała w pewnym momencie Trelawney. Harry westchnął ciężko, wpatrując się w falujący dym.

Zobaczył… _Nic_ nie zobaczył. _Wyobraził_ sobie, że widzi siebie duszącego Trelawney, ale poważnie wątpił w proroczość tej wizji. To było raczej coś, co bardzo, bardzo, _bardzo_ chciał zrobić.

Kilkukrotnie próbował złapać z nauczycielką dłuższy kontakt wzrokowy, ale większość czasu gapiła się w przestrzeń, więc było to utrudnione. W pewnym momencie zaczęła pytać ich kolejno o to, co zobaczyli. Szybko coś wymyślił i kiedy w końcu doszła do niego, spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

Wypluwając z siebie wymyślony nonsens, podzielił swoją uwagę i wślizgnął się do jej umysłu. Zaczął przegrzebywać niezorganizowane góry wspomnień, desperacko szukając czegokolwiek przydatnego w tak krótkim czasie. Próbował skupić się na słowach przepowiedni, które już znał, ale nic nie znajdywał. Absolutnie _nic_.

A potem został wyciągnięty z jej umysłu, gdy znów skupiła się na ognisku. Zaczęła mówić o tym, jak ogromne poczynił postępy. Najwyraźniej jego wewnętrzne oko rozwinęło się pięknie od kiedy stał się lepszym kłamcą i aktorem.

Siedział i kisił się we własnej irytacji. _Wiedział_ , że nie będzie łatwo tego znaleźć, ale wciąż miał nadzieję, że po prostu się _uda_.

Sfrustrowany oparł się z powrotem o krzesło, czekając na kolejną okazję lub koniec lekcji i możliwość wyjścia z zadymionego, dusznego pokoju wieży.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało — zostaw [kudos ♥]!
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Swoją opinią, ciasteczkami dla wzmocnienia tłumaczki oraz talonami na cierpliwość dla bet możesz podzielić się w sekcji [comments]. (Wytykanie błędów mile widziane).
> 
> Ze względu na moje komplikujące się życie, **rozdział 17** powinien pojawić się dopiero pod koniec listopada. Jeśli chcesz dostać powiadomienie w momencie jego publikacji, kliknij [subscribe] :)


	17. Odnośnie braku aktualizacji

Cześć i czołem!

Porozmawiajmy sobie o zawieszeniu tego tekstu… to znaczy. Ja się wygadam i ponarzekam, a wy posłuchacie. Czy tam poczytacie.

Widzicie, ostatni rozdział wrzuciłam w październiku 2017 roku. Minęło kilka miesięcy — nawet nie cały rok! — a w moim życiu wydarzyło się więcej, niż u niektórych przez ładnych parę lat. Wtedy zaczynałam drugi rok studiów… po raz drugi. W tym październiku zacznę go po raz trzeci. Pierwszy raz musiałam przerwać przez chorobę mamy, teraz sama jestem na rocznym urlopie zdrowotnym. Bo wiecie, życie to nie tylko fanfiction… Ale po kolei.

Mniej-więcej wtedy, kiedy wrzuciłam ostatni rozdział, udałam się w końcu do lekarza po bardzo mi potrzebne skierowanie na psychoterapię, depresja to rzecz ludzka, ale przede wszystkim to wiedzieć, że nie musi tak być i walczyć z chorobą. Przy okazji zrobiłam, tak jak co pół roku jak trzeba, badania krwi. Okazało się, że mam poważną anemię i inne problemy, których pół roku temu nie miałam, ale najwidoczniej stres spowodował, że się pojawiły. Zaczęła się troska o moje zdrowie, o coś co mam tylko jedno i musi mi wystarczyć na całe życie, co jest _najważniejsze_ i absolutnie nic nie jest dla mnie wyższym priorytetem.

W styczniu musiałam przerwać naukę na studiach. Nie przez anemię, tę opanowałam dosyć szybko, ale od listopada męczyły mnie powracające “grypy” a potem “zapalenie płuc”, z czego na początku tego roku okazało się, że to coś znacznie poważniejszego.

Moim zdrowiem zanudzać Was już nie będę, chodziło tylko o zarysowanie Wam mojego stanu życia. Bo czy Wam, przy stanie chora-zdrowa-chora-chora-zdrowa, gorączce co drugi dzień, migrenach, depresji chciałoby się dużo robić?

Uważam za duży sukces wyjście z łóżka, za jeszcze większy rozmowę z przyjaciółką czy siostrą, a za przeogromny napisane nawet kilku zdań jakiegokolwiek tekstu. Napisanie, bo to pisanie sprawia mi największą radość w dobre dni, nie tłumaczenie. A nie mogę obecnie marnować swojej energii na coś, co radości mi nie sprawia.

No ale wiem, przejęłam tłumaczenie, _zrobiłam to dla siostry_ , więc powinnam tłumaczyć. Więc co jakiś czas sobie siadam i tłumaczę. Są to rzadkie chwile, bo zwykle nawet kiedy mam energii, ochoty i siły na tyle, by to zrobić… ktoś kompletnie psuje mi humor.

Jesteście to Wy. Spokojnie, nie wszyscy. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że większość czytelników _Zejścia w Mrok_ to normalni, dobrze wychowani ludzie o empatii wypełniającej przynajmniej łyżeczkę od herbaty ;)

Jednakże, to nie Wy, Ci normalni, rzucacie się w oczy. To Wy, te chamy, to robicie.

Dostałam sporo bardzo niemiłych komentarzy, które usuwałam, by nie musieć na nie patrzeć i się dobijać. Nazywano mnie suką, k*rwą i innymi miłymi rzeczami. Nie obchodziło komentujących _nic_ poza tym, kiedy następny rozdział.

Powiem tak: a kiedy normalny komentarz? Może coś o tym, jak się czytało, czy tłumaczenie było płynne albo chociaż o samym tekście? Nie? Hm. No dobrze.

Myślicie, że takie komentarze sprawiają, że chce mi się pisać? Wręcz przeciwnie.

Do tego nie zapomnijmy o mailach. Dostałam kilka miłych. Czy wszystko u mnie w porządku, jak zdrowie et cetera. Jakby Zejście w Mrok było tylko tłem do tego maila. To były bardzo miłe maile i pozdrawiam serdecznie wszystkie te osoby! <3

Ale dostałam też mnóstwo maili okropnych.

Nie wspomnę o tych, w których zawierały się dwa słowa “kiedy next”. Nie. Raz dostałam maila “przejmuję Twoje tłumaczenie”, co jest po prostu bezczelne.

Miarka przebrała się jednak dzisiaj/wczoraj.

 **Dostałam maila** **_z pogróżkami_** **.**

Ktoś zadał sobie trud, żeby napisać przepełniony błędami ortograficznymi mail _z pogróżkami_ , bo _miałam czelność_ mieć własne życie i przez ostatnie osiem miesięcy się nim zajmować. Rozumiecie to? Bo ja nie do końca.

Jestem pewna, że coś takiego mogło napisać tylko wysoce rozpuszczone dziecko bogatych rodziców, które nigdy nie miało żadnego problemu. Ktoś z większą liczbą przywilejów niż problemów. Po prostu niewychowany, chamski, bachor.

Ale odbija się to niestety na moim podejściu do tego fika — bo zawiesiłam w życiu wiele prac i nigdy nie dostałam tak chamskiego i okropnego odzewu.

Dlatego informuję, że Zejście w Mrok zawieszam do odwołania, czyli dopóki nie przestanę tego tekstu nienawidzieć. Oczywiście ten proces odznienawidzania mogą wydłużyć kolejne maile od… naprawdę brakuje mi epitetów, więc powtórzę: niewychowanych, chamskich bachorów.

Rozważam również opcję usunięcia go z portali innych niż ao3, a tutaj zablokowanie go tak, by mogli czytać go tylko zalogowaniu. Musielibyście włożyć chociaż minimalny wysiłek w dostanie się do niego. Chociaż tyle.

Zastanowię się jeszcze na tym, może kiedy emocje opadną i miejmy nadzieję nikt nie podniesie mi od nowa tak bardzo ciśnienia.

Do niewychowanych, chamskich bachorów: życie to nie tylko fanfiction. Polecam spróbować. I pamiętajcie, że autor/tłumacz _nigdy_ nie musi Wam się tłumaczyć, czemu nie pisze. To nie jest jego obowiązek, to jest hobby i takimi komentarzami i mailami osiągniecie skutek zupełnie odwrotny od zamierzanego. (A niektóre groźby są karalne, tak swoją drogą. Ten mail trafił do kosza, ale nigdy nie wiecie, na kogo traficie. Może ktoś ma akurat czas, siłę i pieniądze szarpać się z naszym systemem prawnym? Albo namierzyć Twoich rodziców/szkołę i poinformować ich, co wyprawiasz).

Do tej normalnej części fandomu: odzywajcie się częściej pod fikami, zwłaszcza jeśli nie chcecie by zginęły śmiercią (nie)naturalną, bo niestety ta nienormalna część fandomu jest bardzo głośna.

  


Do zobaczenia, mam nadzieję, że niedługo. Ale naprawdę nie wiem, kiedy.

Ami

(Tymczasem ludzi z fandomów Supernatural i Teen Wolfa zapraszam do przejrzenia mojego profilu. Moje fiki autorskie są albo w większości zakończone albo, poza Nieśmiałą miłością, aktualizowane regularnie, ponieważ się skończone w dokumentach i tylko wrzucam rozdziały. Poza tym, pisanie krótkich radosnych historii jest o wiele mniej wyczerpujące od tłumaczenia długich rozdziałów niezbyt optymistycznego tekstu ;c).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam, że musiałam wrzucić to drugi raz i dostaliście jeszcze raz maila — ao3 coś popsuło z datą i nie chciało naprawić :)


End file.
